The Serpent and Her Lion
by The Real Jon Snow
Summary: Harry's friends laughed in his face when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet. Now he has to go through the whole tournament on his own...or does he? Harry/Daphne and eventually Hermione/OC. The OC will be featured quite a bit. Rated Mature for language and violence. Part 1 in The Serpent and Her Lion Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While this isn't my first ever story on this site, my previous ones have been less than ideal so they were deleted. This story was actually based off an older one I wrote a few years back. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: While I am in talks with J.K. Rowling to acquire the works of Harry Potter, talks have stalled. My lawyer has been sacked. Therefore, I do not yet own nor probably ever will own any of J.K. Rowling's work. This is her world, and she is doing me a solid by letting me play around in it.**

* * *

Harry rushed down the corridor his pack flailing behind him going all over the place. He was sure that more than a few things had fallen out, but it wasn't anything he couldn't replace. His essentials like the Marauders Map, and his father's cloak he kept on his person at all times.

He bolted across the Entrance Hall and forced himself not to gravitate towards the Great Hall. Oh God. Nothing sounded better right now then buttered toast with scrambled eggs in between. Porridge and bacon on the side. And a glass of pumpkin juice to wash it all down. His angry stomach clearly felt the same way, because it rumbled at him in agreement.

But there was no time for that. He would make sure he got third helpings of everything at lunch today. He might even go back for fourths. He didn't care if people started at him in disgust the same way they did with Ron at meals.

Just the thought of his red headed friend made him grit his teeth. They had been best friends ever since first year, when they had taken down the troll and saved Hermione. They had been through hell and back together. Through thick and thin. Like family. But now Ron was willing to put their friendship on the line just because he didn't believe Harry, that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Ron had come storming up to him when they had gotten back to the dorm that night and demanded to know how he did it. He said he was hurt that Harry hadn't thought of him too. "It's a thousand galleons mate!" He had told Harry. "We could have split it right down the middle!" He hadn't even bothered to listen when Harry told him over and over that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet. He had just snorted and kept telling Harry how they could've won this tournament together, until Harry had shaken his head and gone to sleep, putting a silencing charm around his bed so he couldn't hear Ron.

The next morning hadn't gone any better. Not only had Ron left without him for breakfast, but as soon as Harry had arrived in the Great Hall that morning, he had been treated with nothing short of loathing, and at best suspicion. Many of these hateful stares were coming from the Hufflepuff table, which should've surprised him. They were normally known as the ones who got on well with everyone. But as far they saw it, he was trying to take away Cedric's glory.

He had been treated with a glare from Ron as soon as he entered the Hall which clearly meant he was still angry, so Harry had sat down next to Hermione.

"Can you really believe it?" He had said, shaking his head. "They really think I put my name in the Goblet." She put her copy of Hogwarts a History down and gave him a knowing look.

"I can actually." She said. "Harry." She leaned across the table. "Just tell me. Why'd you do it?

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The Goblet?" She said as if it should've been obvious.

"Hermi-"

"You know how many wizards have died in the past from this tournament?" She shook her head. "That's why they had to cancel it in the first place. Do you really have a death wish?"

"Herm-"

"Did you have another student put your name in? Who is it? I'd like to-"

"HERMIONE"

"What?" She asked as if she just noticed him speaking.

"I. Did. Not. Do. It." He said punctuating each word. He then went on a five-minute tirade about how he had just wanted to have a normal school year. One that wasn't filled with wizard prison guards, giant snakes, or Dark Lords who's only mission was to kill him in the most gruesome way possible.

When he had finished, her only response had been to treat him with a disbelieving look. "Harry really." She said shaking her head at him. "You can tell me." He suddenly lost his appetite, got up and walked out. He couldn't believe it. Neither of his best friends believed him. The people he had known for four years thought he was a liar along with pretty much everyone else in the school.

The only person who did believe him it seemed was Neville, who told him he would have to be absolutely mental to put his name in that Goblet. A thousand galleons weren't worth it when the tournament was known for its high death rates. Plus, he was well enough as it was. I mean Harry didn't know about that last part. He had his school vault that his parents left at Gringotts, but other than that he was broke.

All this had led up to his current predicament. Since Hermione wouldn't talk to him anymore, he had lost his secret weapon when it came to homework. He hated to admit it, but she had been a big reason, THE reason actually that he had turned in each assignment on time. Whenever else he tried to work on it, Ron would always come in and pressure him into a game of chess or go down to the Quidditch pitch so Harry would let him ride his Firebolt.

Ever since his relationship with his two best friends had become strained, he was forced to work even harder for his assignments. And this was on top of him worrying about what they were going to throw at him for the first task in this tournament. As crazy as it sounded, he was almost happy that Quidditch season had been canceled this year. He wasn't sure if he could worry about that, homework, AND surviving this tournament.

Night after night, he had spent in the library working hours on end to finish all the assignments that his professors had given them. Last night he had spent several hours finishing up on his History of Magic essay. His invisibility cloak had definitely come in handy. When curfew had passed, he simply threw it on and cast a Lumos charm underneath. By the time he had finally finished, he noticed it was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. He had to be up for his first class in 4 hours.

It had been a simple matter to get back to the Gryffindor common room. If he could, he would go back in time and thank his Dad for the gift of the Marauders Map. With a Time-Turner that was possible, but who knows how much destruction that would cause to the timeline?

When he finally woke up, the sun was already shining through the windows. He grabbed his wand off of the stand next to him and said "Tempus".

His eyes widened and his heart dropped into his stomach. It was 8:50 and he had to be down in the dungeons in 10 minutes.

15 minutes later, he was still cursing Ron's name. He knew they were on bad terms at that point, but the fact he didn't bother to wake Harry up, hurt down to the core.

It took every fiber in his being, but he rushed past the Great Hall. He knew that they were still serving breakfast, but he didn't want to keep Snape waiting any longer. The man had hated him the day he laid eyes on him, and the later he was, the harsher the punishment. Not that Snape ever needed a reason to punish him.

He burst through the doors, and immediately the entire classes eyes were on him. It was double Potions with the Slytherins, so he was met with Malfoy's trademark sneer. But luckily for him it didn't look like Snape was-

"Hello Potter." A low cold voice said from behind him. "I'm so glad you could fit my class into your very busy schedule for the day."

"Professor, I'm sorry I'm late, I-" Harry started as he turned around, though he didn't know why he even tried. Snape didn't care.

"I'm sure you have a wonderfully prepared story, Potter. You can tell me all about it. Tonight, in detention. And that'll be 15 points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Now take your seat."

Harry choked down his reply. Last thing he needed was for Snape to take even more points because Harry couldn't hold his tongue. Looking around it looked like every available seat was filled except for one. "Uhm." He blinked, and then he noticed the seating arrangement finally. Every table was filled with two people, each from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ron was sitting with a girl that had auburn hair. When he locked eyes with his best friend, Ron gave him a shrug of indifference. Harry had to stop himself from cursing him. Hermione was sitting next to a boy that looked familiar, Harry just couldn't place him. All she did was give him another look of disappointment that had a touch of regret in it.

"In the back, Potter. By Miss Greengrass. Now." Snape said impatiently. Harry nodded, and went to the only open seat in the classroom. It was right next to a girl with blonde hair. Daphne Greengrass. He had seen her around of course but had never spoken to her. She had a nickname around the school, that made her rather unapproachable even for a Slytherin. The Ice Queen.

Harry nodded politely to her as he sat down, but despite giving him a brief look she didn't respond or otherwise acknowledge his existence. Harry guessed that's how it was going to be then. He shouldn't have been surprised.

"Now as I was saying." Snape scowled at Harry. "Turn your textbooks to page. 345. You will all be learning to brew a Wit Sharpening Potion. Just know this only amplifies what is already present. It cannot create actual intelligence." With that he looked over at Neville, who was sitting next to Blaise Zabini, and was the only one Snape went after more than Harry. "Unfortunately."

* * *

Daphne shook her head as she got up. Potter seemed to have a magnet for trouble. She had noticed that ever since their first year. That was also when she noticed how much Dumbledore favored him over everyone else. It was all too apparent, after he basically gifted Gryffindor the House Cup. Really, 60 points for a chess game? Honestly, she really didn't have anything against him personally. Ever since Harry had shunned Malfoy in front of everyone before the Sorting, the little Pure-Blood prince had told anyone who would listen about he was an attention seeking prat. Most people would've ignored him if it wasn't for Daddy's connections. In Slytherin, they only followed strength, and the Malfoy's were the richest and most powerful out of them all. Which meant that Draco had basically been top snake since day one and a prat since he came out of the womb. Even then, most of her house only antagonized Potter when Malfoy was around. Any other time they were just fine to leave him be. That is unless the Weasel was involved. He had a habit of picking fights with Slytherins and Potter always felt obligated to back him up.

She had noticed how the Weasel and Granger had cut out on him. All because they didn't believe him about the Goblet of Fire. As crazy as it sounded, Daphne did believe Potter. You'd have to be an extremely powerful wizard to trick the Goblet, and Potter wasn't one.

"Hey there, Greengrass." An Irish voice said from behind her. She turned and rolled her eyes. Daphne didn't really have many friends. Her Ice Queen persona kept most people away, and that was just the way she liked it. John Duffy was one of the people in her friend group, and his case she really didn't have a choice. Downfall of living with your cousin since you were both 7. After a while you sort of had to start some sort of friendship, otherwise you'd want to rip each others head off...he still drove her up a wall though.

He was only a bit taller than she was. He had close-cropped reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes. Unlike her, he was able to make friends with almost anyone. Even a Gryffindor would be disarmed by that big toothy smile he always had plastered on his face. It also helped he was the best Chaser that Slytherin house had seen since the days of the Founders. He had sulked for days after Dumbledore had announced that Quidditch would be canceled that year, due to the Triwizard tournament. All this added up into him being able to get any girl he wanted. Well almost any. Many families might be okay with marrying off first cousins, but her family had sworn to her that they would never put her or her sister through that.

"Duff." She said nodding, using his nickname that she had given him as a kid.

"Did you miss me during the lesson cousin? Must've been the first time since first year, you didn't have the pleasure of my company." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. Before Potter had come in, Snape had announced to them that due to the Triwizard Tournament, and the guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, Dumbledore had decreed that in order for the school to get in the spirt of camaraderie, that measures would have to be taken. One of these being, that whenever two Houses were in a class together, every pairing was chosen at random. And it seemed that all these "random" pairings always ended up crossing houses. HAH. Like a Gryffindor being forced to work with a Slytherin on a potion's assignment would force them to become friends.

She shrugged. "Potter knew what he was doing for the most part. I didn't even have to carry most of the workload." And she was actually shocked. The way Snape went after him all these years, maybe her think he was going to be an incompetent fool. Maybe it was just because he had been partnered with the Weasel all this time. "And you? No idea how you managed to spend the whole class with Granger and not go insane." Unlike many of the old families, her family had never been the one to subscribe that whole Pureblood supremacy rubbish. She didn't dislike the girl because she was Muggle Born. But the one time that Daphne had been partnered with Granger, the girl had been the entire time telling Daphne what she was doing wrong. Daphne had to make a special request to the staff never to be partnered with the girl again…ever.

She noticed her cousin hesitated before he spoke again. "It was fine." Was all he said.

"At least you weren't partnered with the bloody Weasel." Tracey said injecting herself into the conversation as she and Blaise walked up. Her auburn hair fell to her shoulders, and her blue eyes reminded Daphne of a river. She was a favorite among teachers, because she always turned in her homework on time, and had never been the cause of their irritation once since she had started at Hogwarts.

Blaise was a different story. He was the more, tall dark and handsome type. The only people he usually opened up to was their friend group. Mainly cause the rest of their house were "idiots" as he called them.

Tracey, John, and Daphne had known each since they were kids, but Blaise had met them all on the train. How happy she had been, when they had all been sorted into Slytherin together. "I swear the Weasel almost set the cauldron on fire at least 3 separate times. And whenever I tried to tell him he was doing it wrong, he glared at me and told me to shut up. As if it wasn't my grade on the line too. Idiot was lucky I didn't hex him." Honestly, she would be fine. Snape's favoring of his own house was legendary. We all turned towards Blaise. "Well?" Tracey asked expectantly.

"Well what?" He said confused.

"Aren't you going to tell us about your time with Longbottom?" John asked.

"He was…there and worked on the potion?" Blaise said slowly.

"What do you mean he was there?" Duff asked. "We all saw he was present and accounted for."

"What do you want me to say? He helped me with the assignment, we finished it and turned it in." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"That's all?" Tracey asked.

"What else do you think would've happened?" Blaise asked, then got a look on his face, and smirked at her. "Look Davis if you want to snog him so bad, I know a particularly nice broom closet on the thi-"

His sentence stopped abruptly when Tracey slugged him across the shoulder. "Shut up." She said inauspiciously. Daphne chuckled, but Duff look confused.

"What are you ta-" and then clarity formed on his face. "You like Longbottom?" He didn't react for a second, then he burst out laughing.

"And what the hell is so funny?" She demanded, her cheeks aflame.

"N-Nothing." He finally managed, as he got his laughter under control. "Just didn't think you would go for a Lion that's all. Especially not THAT Lion."

Tracey's face got redder. Daphne didn't know how that was possible, but apparently it was. "Last I checked, wasn't your own dad a Gryffindor who married a Slytherin?" Daphne smirked at her cousin, who immediately stopping laughing.

"Wow… low blow Daphy."

She snarled at him. He knew she hated that bloody nickname. "Haven't I asked you repeatedly not to call me that?"

"You have." He shrugged, then grinned at her. "You just get so worked up about it, I can't NOT call you it…cousin Daphy."

She took in a heavy breath and exhaled slowly. Duffy was a master at getting under her skin. She turned to her best friend. "Don't worry about what these two little boys thinks. If you have a thing for Longbottom, go for it. The worst he can do is say no." They all knew Malfoy would take offense to it, but the second that he tried to hurt Tracey, Daphne knew that Duffy and Blaise would see to him. The little snake might have a lot of pull in the House, but daddy's money wouldn't save him from what they would do to him, if he laid a finger on her best friend.

Tracey sighed. Daphne knew the real reason that Tracey was hesitant to talk to Longbottom, and it wasn't cause of the rivalry. Her friend was a master at making a new friend, but when it came to boys, she liked she couldn't get a word out. Daphne remembered last year when Terry Boot had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. She had gotten so nervous, that she had ran in terror without giving him an answer. She just needed a push was all.

When they arrived at Transfigurations, the Hufflepuffs were already waiting outside the door. Zacharias Smith gave her a look when she walked up. It wasn't a friendly sort of look either. More one that made her skin crawl. "Greengrass." He said eyeing her up and down.

"Why don't you avert your eyes Smith?" John growled, stepping in front of her.

"Didn't mean anything by it." Smith said, glaring at the other boy. "Why does it matter? Your aunt and uncle finally planning on selling her to you?" He smirked.

Duffy started towards him, but Blaise stopped him with an arm. "He's not worth it." He said and gave Smith a glare.

They filed into the classroom, where they were told by Professor McGonagall, that they would again be split up into pairings. Tracey went with Ernie Macmillan. Blaise was with Hannah Abbot. And to Duffy's pleasure, he was with Susan Bones. Daphne rolled her eyes when she saw her cousin give Susan a big smile. Not that she had anything against Bones, Duffy was just known as...well for lack of a better word: a man whore.

That just left. "Greengrass." McGonagall read off her parchment. "And Smith." _Dammit_ Daphne thought.

She chose a table near the back, and he sat down seconds later, making sure his seat was as close to hers as possible. "So, Greengrass." He whispered to her, as McGonagall began her lesson on transforming chipmunks into candles. "I've been thinking-"

"That's interesting." She muttered to him.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"I was just surprised that you've been thinking. I know how hard that must be for you." She said curtly.

He grinned at her. He probably thought she was playing hard to get. "I was thinking. My dad told me, last time that Hogwarts hosted the tournament, they had a dance sometime before Christmas. I was thinkin-"

"No." She responded before he could even finish. "You didn't know what I was going to ask?" He glared.

"You're right Smith." She said in a fake apologetic tone. "Please finish."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Hmmm. Now that I hear it…No." She repeated, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh, come on Greengrass. Give me one reason why not."

She looked over and gave him a death glare. "Beside the fact, that you look at me like a piece of meat? That you insulted my family? That you're a little shit? And a million other things? Oh nothing."

"Fine." He leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms and gave her that smirk that quickly becoming his trademark. "I have other options."

"Good for you." She mumbled, as she took notes. "Maybe you should go and ask them?"

"There's another Slytherin in particular I have been eyeing for a while." He whispered. "She's a second year." This got her attention. This bastard better not mean who she thought he meant. "You might know her. You grew up together after all." He smirked. "Her names Asto-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was dropped to the ground, by the left hook that Daphne sent at him. Blood poured from his nose, as she stood over him, in a rare public form of rage. "You little." She hissed, not even finishing her insult, before McGonagall got in between them.

"MISS GREENGRASS!" The Transfiguration professor shouted.

_Shit _She thought.

* * *

Harry made his way down from the dormitory to the Common Room. He still had half an hour before he had to be at his detention with Snape, but he'd rather be early than late, especially after today. His mood had actually improved since Potions. Angelina had come up to him at lunch and asked him if he was planning on trying out. "For what?" He said, anger rising into his voice. He thought maybe she was trying to be clever and make another joke about him supposedly putting his name in the Goblet. He was really at the end of his rope and he wouldn't take it anymore. The next person who brought it up, he might snap.

"You haven't heard?" She said incredulously. "The Quidditch tryouts!"

"I thought Dumbledore canceled Quidditch this year?" He said.

"House Quidditch. But the Headmasters of the schools came together, and thought it would be a waste to let the talents of each schools' players go to waste. They hired professional referees to oversee the matches, because the teachers are so busy with the Triwizard Tournament. This way, we can go up against players from all over Europe."

"When are tryouts?" She now had his attention. He wasn't even sure how involved he could be, just because of all the work he would have to put into the Triwizard Tournament.

"Thursday next week. We'll know what time exactly a few days before hand." She said, then got a look on her face. "I know you have a lot on your plate right now." Yeah that was an understatement. "But I really hope you're able to tryout Harry. I know you'd be an instant starter, and there'll be a ton of scouts at this tournament. This could be your shot." As much as he loved flying and playing, he just wasn't sure that a life as a professional Quidditch player, was the life for him. He hadn't really thought about a life after Hogwarts actually. People trying to kill you every single year, would do that to a person.

"I'll try Angie. But I really can't promise anything." She smiled at him and gave him a hug drawing him in close.

"I believe you." She said after she drew back. "Just so you know. You're not the type of person who would lie, and I hope other people will realize that soon enough."

He gave her a sad smile. "You and me both."

He finished walking down the steps and started walking towards the portrait. "Hey. Uh. Harry?" He turned and sighed heavily. Ron was sitting by the fire, with Dean who coughed uncomfortably and then all but ran up the stairs to their dorm. "Hey mate can we talk for a second?" Ron asked.

"I need to get to detention." Harry said, letting the spite he had towards his friend drip into his voice.

"It'll only take a second." Harry sighed, and walked over, but didn't sit down. "Look, it's been complicated between us recently, and I just thought we should talk about it." Finally. He was ready to apologize for being a prat. "I just want things back to the way they used to be you know?"

"Me too, Ron." Harry gave a small smile. He just needed to hear those magic words, and everything would be square with them. "I'm sorry you have to serve this detention with Snape. It's punishment enough being with that big nose after hours in itself." Ron grimaced. "And I know that it's partially my fault. I really should've woken you up this morning. I really just hope we can put this behind us."

"We can Ron." Harry smiled at him.

"So... What I'm really trying to say is… I'm ready to forgive you."

"What?" Wait… Forgive him?

"It's okay that you didn't want me in the Tournament with you, mate. I know I'm no slouch, but I wouldn't have stood a chance against a guy like Krum. Honestly, I'm surprised that anyone would enter their name in the first place."

"Anyway." Ron stood up slapped Harry on the back and grinned. "I'm glad we had this talk." He said, before he followed Dean up to the dorm.

FORGIVE HIM?! Harry actually wondered if Ron had thought that speech out over and over again, before he decided that it was the right one. Harry was also surprised that anyone would enter their own name in the first place. That's why he hadn't done it! He really wanted to run up after Ron and rip him a new one, but he needed to get down to the dungeons. The last thing he needed was more detentions with Snape. He stomped out of the portrait, all but slamming it behind him. "WELL I NEVER!" The Fat Lady called after him. He would regret that one later, when he needed back int the common room, but right now he was too angry to care. He must've stomped all the way down to the dungeons. He got more than a few looks from students on their way back to their common rooms, but he merely ignored them. They would stare at him regardless the way he walked, so why should it matter?

Stopping outside Snape's classroom, he took a second to collect himself. It really wouldn't help to go in there, get angry at the git, and then get 1000 points taken, and a week's detention to boot. He sighed heavily. "Time to get this over with." He muttered. He pushed open the door and was surprised when he was greeted by her.

* * *

"So, she gave you detention?" Tracey asked her friend as they sat down at the Slytherin Table.

"Yep." Daphne grumbled. "Said I have to serve it tonight at 9:30…oh yeah and she took 30 points on top of that."

"At least you gave the bastard what he had coming." Her best friend grinned at her.

"What did he even say?" John asked, as he started to take a bite out of his sandwich. Daphne sighed and told him. He stopped mid bite. "Where is the little prick?" He snarled throwing his sandwich down and moving to get up, his eyes searching the Hufflepuff table like a hawk. Ever since they were kids, he and Astoria had more of a big brother little sister relationship than a cousin. When he was 7 his father had left him and her aunt for another woman. Daphne had secretly cheered. Her uncle had been lower than dragon dung. According to her father, he had been a supporter of The Dark Lord back in the day. Her father had even thought that his brother in law had taken the Mark, but could never prove it to his sister. It was a simple matter to hide the Dark Mark from anyone that you didn't want seeing it. John and his Mum were lucky to be rid of him. Her father had immediately moved his sister and his nephew in with his family. Their family estate was so big that sometimes they didn't see each other for days on occasions. One day when Astoria was seven and John was nine, she had come home crying saying how one of the local boys had pushed her down. John's response was to go and knock out the boy's front tooth. Ever since then he had appointed himself her bodyguard of sorts. Which was why Daphne was afraid that the Aurors might have to be called if she let Duff take matters into his own hands. She pulled on his arm and sat him back down.

"What are you a Gryffindor?" Blaise asked him, shaking his head. Duff had always been one to throw hands first, then ask questions. He always said it was the Irish Fire in him. It was easily his most un-Slytherin like quality.

"So, I'm just supposed to let the bastard have this one free?" John grumbled.

"Free?" Tracey snorted. "Did you see what Daphne did to his nose?"

"If you really want to show him up, do it at the tryouts. I guarantee he'll be there." Blaise said, spearing a piece of ham.

"Tryouts? Tryouts for what?" John asked confused.

"Didn't you hear?" Daphne said. "They're putting together a Hogwarts team for an Inter-School tournament."

"WHAT?!"

"Easy there!" Tracey said putting her hands up defensively as if that would calm him down. It didn't. Honestly, I think he was so excited the table rose another few inches. You couldn't tell that the boy was about to rip off another student's head, ten seconds prior.

"Do you know what this means?" He was all but jumping up and down like a little girl.

"What…that you'll get to play Quidditch this year?" Daphne asked.

"Krum might play." A few of the Durmstrang students who would be sitting with them for the remainder of the year, turned their heads at the mention of their champion. Tracey gave them an uneasy smile, as if to apologize for her friend. After a second, they went back to their meals but kept giving Duff glances.

"I mean there is a chance…he's only an international Quidditch star." Daphne shrugged.

"Precisely, Daphy. Right on the mark." She glared at him, but he kept going. "Which means there might be scouts there from who knows how many teams." It was a possibility. Not only was Krum the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Team, he was also a professional player. Some team up in Harstad. "The Harstad Ridgebacks might even send somebody!" Yeah…them.

"Easy there boyo." Blaise said. "First you have to actually make the team." Tracey snorted, and Daphne chuckled. They knew he was all but guaranteed a spot. He had been told by Madam Hooch last season, that he was one of the best Chasers she had seen since the days of James Potter. And Duff had only been 13.

All of a sudden, a note fluttered down in front of Daphne. After a few seconds the front of the parchment formed into a mouth of sorts. _"Miss. Greengrass, due to unforeseen recent events you will no longer be serving your detention with me at 9:30."_ Daphne had to resist the urge to fist pump. She had an image to uphold, after all. _"You will instead be serving it with Professor Snape at 9. Do not be late. Regards, Professor McGonagal."_

"What's the deal?" Tracey said, noticing her friends somber look. "You're actually pissed that you get to spend a detention with our head of house? The man who is famous for favoring his own house. That guy?"

"I'd rather not spend it at all. Just time out of my day, I could be doing something else." Daphne grumbled.

"Like what?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know…stuff." She glared at him.

"Does that stuff include finishing the new Sindala Rider novel that got delivered yesterday?" Tracy said with a sly smile.

"How did yo- NO!" Daphne's face went red. Sindala Rider was famous for writing a popular series of books about a love story between a troll and a goblin.

"To answer your question." Tracy said fishing the novel out of her bag and waving it in front of her best friend. "You really should hide your indiscretions better."

"YOU TWAT!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter. Thank you for joining us." Snape drawled as Harry entered the classroom, despite the fact, that his student was five minutes early. "Tonight, you will be reorganizing the ingredients closet in alphabetical order and by expiration date. Best get started."

"Yes sir. Uhm." Harry said, looking at Daphne. "I thought I would be serving this detention alone."

"And I thought I would be spending this night alone grading papers." Snape bit back. "And here I am spending it with you. As it just so happens, Miss. Greengrass also has detention. You will be assisting each other tonight. As I said. Get started. Now."

They both nodded, and started to organize the ingredients by date, putting the ones that expired first in the front. You think someone would've come up with a spell for this by now. All of a sudden, the relative silence in the classroom was shattered by a crash that came from down the hallway. "Damn poltergeist." Harry heard Snape mutter under his breath. It must've been Peeves. When he noticed we had stopped our task, he glowered at us and said, "I don't recall telling either of you to stop. Stay here and continue, while I fetch the Bloody Baron. It is high time, he reigned Peeves in."

"I fully expect you to both be finished up to Goblin Nails by the time I return. Don't disappoint me." It would've been nice to think that Snape was talking to both of them, but he only stared Harry down, before walking out of the classroom. "I say we make a run for it." Harry joked to Daphne. On cue, the door locking echoed through the classroom. Anyway, it didn't matter. Daphne hadn't replied, she had just kept sorting ingredients. He wasn't really surprised. She hadn't talk much they had been partnered that day, except to tell him to start chopping something. "So… how do you think we did on the assignment today?" He asked. Normally Snape would've given their grades up front, but the one from today he had decided to keep overnight.

"Would you rather make small talk Potter, or would you rather get this done." She said coldly and looked over at him. "Cause there's a million other things, I'd rather be doing right now."

Harry didn't know why he had even tried. He guessed that he was just looking for conversation. He had been starved of it for the past weeks after all. "Sorry I asked." He muttered.

She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong Potter did I hurt your feelings?" She asked. "Do you need me to call Weasley to come and get you."

"Shut up."

"Easy there Potter." She smirked. She had been annoyed that she had to serve detention at all because she had given Smith what was coming to him, but it was fun getting under Potter's skin as crazy it sounded.

"Don't tell me to take it easy." He said, taking a step towards her. _Okay. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea _she thought standing her ground but couldn't help the trepidation that seeped into her. "I don't think you realize what it's like, for basically everyone in your damn life to turn their back on you. To have them want to have nothing to do with you. For your best friend of four bloody years, call you a liar to your face?! No offense, Greengrass. But I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight!"

"P-Potter." She said in a low tone. He suddenly realized where he was. Without even thinking about it, he had backed her into the corner of that storage closet. Her eyes were closed shut, and he noticed she was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, taking a step back. "I didn't mean-"

"No." She said, her eyes coming open. She had also stopped shaking, thank Merlin. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. You've been through a lot in the past couple weeks I'm sure." _Past couple weeks?_ She thought _His life story was the plot for one of those Muggle movies her father had let her watch once as a kid. _

"You have no idea." He murmured. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you though. It's not your fault."

"Well." Daphne said. "I did kind of antagonize you."

"Yeah." He gave her a sad smile. "I guess you're right."

He turned to go back to organizing the ingredients. "Just so you know Potter." She said, before she did the same. "I believe you."

At first her words didn't register with him. When they did, he snorted. "What?" She asked confused.

"That's a laugh." He shook his head.

"I'm being serious." She said a little annoyed. She was trying to make up for being an ass, but this Lion wasn't letting her.

"Why." Was all he said. He clearly thought she was taking the piss. "Isn't it like a rule that Slytherins hate me on principle."

"It's that sort of attitude Potter, that made you a few enemies in my house." She rolled her eyes. "You were actually popular at one point."

He snorted again. "Fine, Potter." She said and went back to organizing.

"How can I possibly have friends in Slytherins." He asked.

"I didn't say you had friends. I said not everyone hated you. And just so you know, we liked you for the same reason everyone else likes you. Or would _liked_ be the more accurate term?" There was no malice in her voice, she was just stating what she saw as a fact. "Your reputation for one. I know most people don't like to acknowledge this, but most of Slytherins now, don't get a wet dream whenever someone mentions You-Know-Who. I'll admit that the majority of his followers were in my House, but we're talking about dozens, opposed to the hundreds who haven't gone dark since then. So, the fact that you defeated the Dark Lord sits well with many of us." He wouldn't argue with that. In fact, the first Death Eater he had met had been a Gryffindor. He had been one of his Father's best friends. "Second. You're not a slouch on a broom, Potter."

"Uhm…Thanks?" He didn't what else to say. It was the truth and all, he wasn't being cocky about it. He knew his way around a broom.

She rolled her eyes again. "What? You think that Gryffindor's are the only ones who enjoy a good Quidditch match? You're good Potter. Hell, my cousin said you're the best he's ever played against."

"Your cousin?" Harry asked.

"John Duffy. He's a Chaser for the Slytherin team?"

It came to Harry almost instantly, and he realized why that boy looked so familiar in Potions today. Duffy had been one of the few players on the Slytherin team over the years who played with some class. In two seasons, Harry couldn't remember a single game where the other boy had drawn a single penalty, or committed a foul that hadn't been caught by the refs. And like clockwork after every single match, he would always be the first to shake hands with the other team no matter the outcome. And what's more, Duffy knew how to fly a broom like he was born on one. If anyone was going to make the Hogwarts team, he knew the other boy was a lock. "But as I was saying Potter. More people believe than you think, a lot of them are Slytherins."

"Could've fooled me." He grumbled.

"Just because we don't come up and call you a friend, doesn't mean we don't think you're telling the truth. If you hadn't been friends with the Weasel all these years, I wouldn't be surprised if a few in my house tried to reach out to you."

"What did you call Ron?" Harry barked at Daphne. It didn't matter how strained his and Ron's relationship was at that point, he wouldn't allow some girl he didn't even know too badmouth him.

"The Weasel." She said again, and before he could retort, she followed that up. "And just so you know, it's because he earned the nickname. I don't care if he's poor or loves Muggles. He's a right, rude little shit, with no table manners." Well Harry could attest to that last part anyway. "And apparently he has no loyalty."

"What do you mean?" Harry said slowly, getting a strange look on his face.

"Oh, come on Potter. Do you really think it's gone unnoticed how you've been sitting alone at meals recently? My sister has a few friends in Gryffindor. They say that the Weasel and Granger haven't talked to you in weeks."

"If it weren't for the fact that they've acted as your bodyguards since first year, you'd probably have more than a few friends than them right now."

"I have friends!" He retorted.

"I hope you don't just mean Longbottom." She said. He actually had. She noticed when he didn't say anything else. "Nothing against Longbottom. I'm sure he's a good person. Personally, I think Professor Snape is much too hard on him as it is."

He was actually shocked by this girl. She was unlike any Slytherin he had ever met. Hell, she was unlike any girl he had ever met.

"Well…thanks." He finally said. "It's nice to know some people believe me…even if they are in Slytherin."

"Trust me Potter. When we graduate, houses won't matter. Who knows maybe Malfoy will be the best man at your wedding years from now?"

"Let's not go that far." He quipped, and she laughed. It wasn't nasally or annoying like the rest of the girls in his year. It was actually quite soothing. Before he could even blink though, it was gone and the icy exterior that she had on was back.

Before he could say anything else, they heard the door to the classroom unlock and come open and heard Snape cursing under his breath about Peeves. "What is your progress?" He said simply, walking over to the closet. "Hmm it seems that you've disappointed me Potter. While I'm not surprised, I thought you would at least manage to get to Dittany. Luckily for you, I am in no mood to supervise you for the remainder of tonight." Harry wanted to run laps of joy. "Therefore, you will report to me tomorrow at the same time."

Harry grumbled out an affirmative. "You however Miss. Greengrass are free to go." Snape said turning to Daphne. "I will not hold you accountable for the failures of Potter."

"Actually, if it's okay with you sir." Daphne said. "I think I'd like to come back tomorrow night as well."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked.

"It was just as much my fault as Potter's that we didn't finished tonight." She said, catching Harry's confused expression. "My father always told my sister and I from a young age, never leave a job half finished."

Snape curled an eyebrow. "Your Father is a wise man. We were school mates at Hogwarts, in fact." Daphne nodded. She knew that, which was why she mentioned her Dad to seal the deal. "Very well. If you too wish to assist Potter tomorrow evening, you may. 9 sharp."

"Yes sir." They both said, the perplexed expression still rooted into Harry's face.

After they both left the classroom, Harry turned to Daphne. "Why'd you do that? I wouldn't have blamed you if you would've just taken the out on that one."

"Like I said, it's as much my fault that we didn't get finished as much as it is yours." She said.

"That can't be the only reason." He said apprehensively. She might've been the friendliest Slytherin he had ever met, but he still didn't get her. He didn't understand most woman to be completely honest.

She shrugged. "You're interesting Potter. I haven't got you figured out yet. And that's something I pride myself on. So, until I get you figured out, I guess we'll be serving detention together till the end of time." Was that a joke? It had been delivered so casually that he hadn't caught it first, and her stone-cold face didn't change at all while telling it.

"Guess it's a deal then, Greengrass." The corners of her mouth tugged up just a bit, in a faint impression of a smile.

"See you tomorrow Potter." She said, before walking off towards the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Girls." He sighed shaking his head and started off towards his own common room. _Shit _he thought. He still had to make amends with the Fat Lady.

* * *

**A/N: That's the first chapter y'all. It's a little short for my liking, I just wanted to get the first one out there. Future ones will be significantly longer. I'm so excited to start writing this story! I've had it in the back of my mind for a long time now, and I can't wait to put pen to paper. I hope you enjoy.**

**RJS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm blown away by the all the love I got from the first chapter. Don't say I don't listen to reviews. I went back and spaced apart the conversations. Hopefully it'll be easier to read! In other news, I'd like to touch on another thing. A few people (some of my friends included who read the chapter before I put it up) told me that they didn't care for Hermione's personality in the first chapter. I'm sorry guys, but this is fanfiction. I'm not saying that I'm going to turn Harry into a Death Eater or make Ron into a spider (wouldn't that be a laugh?) but there is NO way that every single character in the books will be the exact same in my story. I'm sorry if that offends some of you, but it's the way I'm writing it. I'm going to try to keep the characters as close to their original personalities as I can, but as I said, not everything is going to be the same.**

**Disclaimer: My talks to purchase the series still have gone nowhere. I have instead started an adoption process with House Black…also not going well. I still don't own the series, so every bit of it belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Now on to Chapter 2!**

* * *

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned and grinned. Ever since Ron and Hermione had stopped talking to him, he had found himself spending more and more time with Neville. He always thought as Neville as an acquaintance more than a friend. They had a few interactions first year, but since then they were only the occasionally partners in class and didn't really speak to each other in the common room. He was happy they had finally formed the beginning of what could turn to be a good friendship. "Hey Neville." He said, dropping back a bit to walk alongside his friend.

"What time did you even end up getting back last night?" Neville asked, as they walked down to the Great Hall. "I didn't even hear you come in." While it was true Snape let Harry and Daphne go around eleven, Harry had spent another full hour persuading the Fat Lady to let him in. "I don't care if you know the ruddy password." She had huffed and repeated. "That is no excuse for bad manners, and certainly not a way to behave around a Lady."

"But you're a painting." He had muttered under his breath, and that had added an extra thirty minutes. The only reason he had ended up getting in, was because Fred (or had it been George?) had let him in after hearing the back and forth from their dorm room.

Harry shrugged and told him what happened. "Merlin." Neville said shaking his head. "I think it's high time they retire her. My Gran said that she was still here back in her days when Dippet was still Headmaster. The Fat Lady is overdue for a long vacation if you ask me."

"That or maybe move her down to the dungeons." Harry said. "Let Malfoy have to deal with her." They both got a good chuckle out of that, as they walked into the Great Hall. Neville had been a good friend to him recently, and Harry was coming to learn that he was actually a gifted wizard. He just needed some room to breathe, not a teacher like Snape that would constantly belittle him and beat him down in front of his peers. If he just had a little confidence, there was honestly nothing he couldn't do, just like Daphne had told him. Speaking of. As soon as they walked in to the Great Hall, they both headed towards the Gryffindor table. But Harry's eyes were searching the table in the corner for a certain blonde. It took him a few minutes, but then he found her. Sitting by Zabini, and Tracey Davis. "Neville?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Hmmm." Neville had already grabbed a bit of toast and started eating but didn't open his mouth to respond. Unlike Ron he actually had some table manners.

"What do you know about the Greengrass family?" Harry asked, trying to be nonchalant about it, as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He didn't want Neville to ask too many questions. While they had gotten closer, Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to trust him with every deep dark secret.

Neville swallowed before he answered the question. "Not a whole bunch really." He said thinking about it for a second. "A lot of people think that they're a dark family, but it's all rubbish."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

"In the past two hundred years, there's been more than a few wizard conflicts." Neville said. "Most of them were just a few skirmish's, but every now and then you would have a Dark Lord pop up here and there. In all that time, the Greengrass family was always neutral."

"Not a single time? Light or Dark?" Harry asked surprised. He was shocked the family was still around. Not a lot of people could contend with both Light and Dark wizards trying to get your families support for two centuries.

Neville shook his head. "They're one of the few families who've ever succeeded with their constant neutrality. And certainly, the only one in the last century or so. The others were wiped out, by You-Know-Who."

"And what do you know about Daphne? The one in our year." Harry tried to ask without seeming too interested. It didn't work, Neville gave him a questioning glance.

"Do you fancy her?" Neville gave him an amused grin.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, and a few people their heads, Ron included who gave him a wave. Harry acted like he hadn't seen it. He still had no idea how to tell Ron that they weren't okay yet. "We just had detention together last night, and I realized I didn't know anything about her."

Neville shrugged . "Again, it's like the rest of her family. All the Sacred Twenty-Eight know each other, so me and Gran ran into her family a bit growing up. Honestly, she didn't really talk much, and from what I've heard that hasn't really changed. I only ever see her around Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, and John Duffy, but he's her cousin, and I hear that she has plenty of admirers in her house. A family name like hers, would make for a good match with anyone."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Her family is up there with the Malfoy's as one of the wealthiest and most powerful in Britain." Neville said. "I think they might've even rivaled your family at one point."

Before Harry could ask what, he meant by his family, he felt someone take squeeze his shoulder. "How's it going there Harry?" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and smiled. It was Charlie, the second oldest Weasley brother. Harry and he had talked at the World Cup over the summer, but he wished he could've gotten to know him a bit better. And now with this whole thing with Ron, he didn't know how the rest of the Weasley's felt about him. They had been there for him since he was eleven. He didn't want to lose them.

"Hey Charlie." Harry replied. "Fancy seeing you here."

Charlie grinned, and then turned to look at Neville, who was now staring at his plate, and chewing softly. "Charlie, this is my friend Neville Longbottom." Harry said, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Hello Neville." Charlie said extending a hand. Neville looked up and shook his hand, managing a soft "Hello".

"Neville and I have actually become good friends over the past few weeks." Harry said smiling, which was returned by Neville, who sat up straight, and nodded at Charlie.

Charlie sighed heavily. "Everybody in life needs a friend. I'm just sorry that some of yours are idiots." He glared down the table at Ron, who was shoveling food into his mouth. "Maybe if my prat of a brother actually grew some brains..." He didn't finish his sentence, and just shook his head again. "How about the twins and Ginny? They been treating you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Fred and George have been clearing the halls for me. "Make way for Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Bamboozled-The-Goblet, The Lightning Kid, The Odds On Favorite, and the True Hogwarts Champion."

"So, nothing new." Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And Ginny?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny…well she's been Ginny."

"Honestly, Harry. You could probably commit murder in front of her, and she'd help you hide the body." Charlie sighed. It wasn't a real big secret among Harry and the Weasley brothers, that Ginny had a thing for Harry, ever since they had met. At first, she would turn as red as her hair, and would get tongue tied before rushing off. It had been funny at first. Ron and his brothers had a good laugh about it. But then as she got older, she got a little more serious. Everywhere he went, she was there. He honestly didn't know how much longer he could do it to be honest. Every time he tried to let her down gently, she would just smile, and be back the next day more determined than ever. "I love her. I really do." Charlie continued. "But she just needs to move on."

"What brings you to Hogwarts, Charlie?" Neville was able to get out. He grew a bit more confident as the conversation went on. Harry knew he would. Like he thought before, all he needed was just a push in the right direction.

Harry was also pretty curious. He knew Charlie had left Hogwarts a couple years before Harry had gotten there, and while it wasn't strange for old students to come back and visit, the older Weasley brother didn't look like he came for a tour.

Charlie didn't respond at first. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out what to say. "Ministry business with Hagrid." He said plucking a piece of toast off the table. "Can't say any more than that, boys."

"Speak of the devil actually." He said, before waving to Hagrid who was sitting at the staff table. "Sorry to take my leave gentlemen, but business calls." He nodded at Harry, and Neville before walking up to the staff table, giving a quick nod to Ron. Harry thought it was funny that Ron's brother spent more time talking to Harry than he did to his sibling.

"Was it just me, or did he get a little dodgy when I asked him why he was here?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. "I noticed it too. Maybe it's for the tournament."

Neville shrugged. "We should probably get to Charms." Harry nodded. Thank God that it wasn't a double period. He could just partner with Neville.

* * *

"Merlin and Morgana." Tracey said, her mouth all but watering. "Is that the Weasel's brother?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Keep it in your pants." She ordered her friend.

"I'd much rather get into his." Tracey said, eyeing the older Weasley until he stopped to talk to Harry and Neville. "Honestly, wouldn't mind getting trapped in a broom closet with him."

"How would Longbottom feel about that?" Daphne whispered to her and chuckled when Tracey's face went red as an apple. She didn't like tormenting her best friend, but Tracey just made it too easy sometimes.

"Bitch." Tracey mumbled under her breath and kicked her knee. Daphne's only reaction was to rub her leg and laugh.

"Oi Greengrass!"

She turned, and grimaced. Ever since they had been sorted into the same house, she had tried to make a few things clear to Malfoy. One. They were not friends. Two. They would never be friends. Three. Her family would never sign a marriage contract with the Malfoys. Her father had gone on and on at times, about how he would rather die, than marry his oldest daughter off to that Death Eater's spawn. Somehow Draco had never taken any of her lessons to heart. He still believed, as he had since they were eleven years, that he was God's gift to women, and any Pureblood should be lucky and honored, to warm his bed and bear his children. "I saw you had a little encounter with Smith yesterday." He drawled walking up, flanked by his two gorillas'.

"My business is none of yours, Malfoy." She said coldly. While she was different around her friends, she had developed her Ice Queen persona primarily for those idiots in Slytherin, to stop trying to get so familiar with her. They all only wanted one thing anyway.

He smirked at her. "Just say the word, and I'll have Crabbe and Goyle here teach him a lesson."

"As I said Malfoy, it is my business." Daphne said offhandedly. "So why don't you just keep your big nose out of other people's affairs. You might not like what happens."

Malfoy smirked. He had gotten used to the Ice Queen over the years, so it almost didn't phase him anymore. "I'm just trying to look out for you Greengrass." He said. "Slytherins have to look out for each other. It's us," he made a show of looking out over the other three houses, "Against them."

"Before I forget actually." He said, sitting down in an empty seat next to her. She glared at him, and moved away, but he didn't budge. "My Father told me a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is-"

"No."

"What?" He said confused, and a little angry at the interruption.

"You were going to ask me to the Ball, weren't you? So, my answer is no." She said, before going back to her food.

"Come on now Greengrass." He whispered to her. "I've tried to tell you so many times. Together, we'd be unstoppable."

Tracey saw what was happening but started talking to Blaise instead. She knew Daphne could handle herself. What's sad was Malfoy didn't know that yet.

"Just think. Our two families joined together?" He said. He was probably getting a hardon just thinking about it. "We'd create a dynasty that would rule the Wizarding world for the next century."

Daphne stopped chewing and looked at Malfoy. "Draco." She said slowly. "I've never heard it quite described like that before." He smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. "But just to be clear, because I guess I haven't been doing that for years now. I'd rather marry the Weasel, than ever bear your children or be known as _Lady_ Malfoy."

His smirk fell and was replaced by a snarl. "You're not the only Greengrass daughter." He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Just remember that. Maybe you won't see it my way. But young Astoria will."

Before she could give Malfoy a taste of what Smith got yesterday, they were interrupted. "You have five seconds to get away from my cousin, Malfoy." Duff growled.

He had hung back up until now. Like Tracey, he knew Daphne could handle herself, but the little Pureblood prince was getting a bit too handsy with his cousin for his liking.

Malfoy stood up. Duffy had at least six inches on the boy, but Crabbe and Goyle, who still flanked their boss looking threateningly at John, were another story. Honestly, Daphne wouldn't be surprised if they had troll blood in them. "And what happens if I don't?" Malfoy sneered at Duffy, who leaned closer causing Crabbe and Goyle to step forward a bit.

"Don't forget the last time you went up against me, Malfoy." Duffy whispered into the other boy's ear. "Do you really want round two? Because I'd have no trouble teaching you and your cronies, a lesson or two in manners."

Alone, Duffy might stand a chance against Crabbe and Goyle. They might have the size advantage, but her cousin was faster and hands down the better fighter. And then nothing would stop him from getting to Malfoy. Across the table, Blaise stood up from his seat and stared at Malfoy as if daring him to make a move. He was definitely more of a traditional Slytherin, and would rather work in the shadows than anything, but he wasn't bad to have in a fight. Around them, they had begun to draw the attention of the rest of the table. Power struggles were rare in Slytherin, especially since Malfoy had gotten to the head of the heap, so any challenge to his leadership was noteworthy. Even from the head table, Daphne could feel the eyes of the Headmaster and their head of house watching them, monitoring the situation.

Malfoy blanched. He quickly could see the odds were swiftly turning away from his favor. Daddy or his money couldn't really protect him now. "Just wait, Duffy." He muttered to his housemate. "You'll get yours one of these days. That I promise to you."

"Looking forward to you trying." Duff called after the retreating backs of Malfoy and his cronies. "Well that was fun." The chatter at the table slowly started back up again, but the conversations had turned from homework and the tournament, to what had just transpired.

"That's fun to you?" Daphne asked snorting.

"Anytime I can make that little piece of dragon dung piss himself, is fun to me." Duffy said nonchalantly. "Could somebody tell me, why we've tolerated him for so long, as the "head of Slytherin"?

"Is it really worth the effort?" Blaise asked, sitting back down. "Plus, with Daddy on his side, there'll always be people who will follow that shit."

"You realize my Uncle's family is just as rich as the Malfoy's yes?" Duffy asked Blaise, as if it was some big secret. "A few words in the right ears, and there could be a new top snake. Then maybe, everybody else wouldn't hate us so much."

"He might not seem like much, but he's dangerous." Tracey said shaking her head. "I've always wondered. What happened with you guys second year?"

Daphne was curious too. She didn't know the exact details, except that Malfoy and Duff butted heads a bit that year, until one day she noticed the Pureblood pounce sat himself clear on the other end of the table from her cousin and would constantly shoot looks in his direction.

Blaise snorted, and Duff shrugged. "Not important."

"I might get a good laugh out of it, so it's important to me." Tracey said.

"Maybe, if you're a good girl I'll tell you something." He said overexaggerating a wink in her direction.

Tracey mimed blowing a kiss in his direction. "Will you please stop flirting with my cousin." Daphne groaned. "Besides, what wou-"

"Don't even finish that thought you little shit." Tracey snarled at her, and her friends burst into laughter.

"Hey Daphne." Blaise said. "If you're not busy later, can you help me with my Charms homework? Flitwick is obsessed with that bloody summoning charm."

"I can't tonight." Daphne apologized. "I have detention with Snape."

Tracey looked over at her. "Didn't you do that last night?" She asked.

Daphne shrugged. "There was still some stuff left to be done. Snape told us to come back tonight and finish."

"Us?" Tracey asked. "Wasn't it just you?"

Daphne paused for a second, before answering something that Tracey picked up on. "There was another person serving it with me."

Tracey didn't ask who because she knew Daphne wouldn't tell her, though she didn't know why. "So, Duffy." Tracey said turning to her friend. "Heard anything more about the Quidditch tryouts?"

He shook his head. "All I know is there next week. Other than th-"

"Hey Duffy!"

They all turned and were surprised to see Angelina Johnson walking towards them. They didn't have anything against the girl, but it was rare to see a Gryffindor voluntarily approach the Slytherin table. As if on cue she was treated with a few glares, but mostly people were just as confused and curious as Daphne and her friends. "Can I have a word?" She asked, she said nodding towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Oh, come on Johnson. I just saw down." Duffy griped at her. While he didn't claim to be a friend to the girl, there was still a mutual respect between them.

She rolled her eyes. "It'll take two minutes at most. Now come on." He grumbled, but nonetheless got up to follow her.

He turned around and glared at his friends. "Don't touch my food while I'm gone." He left, missing the raspberry that Tracey blew in his direction.

"Wonder what that's all about." Daphne said.

"Maybe she took him for a good snog." Blaise shrugged. "If it were me, can't say I'd refuse." He ignored Daphne's glare. "Do you think Granger is alright after yesterday?"

"I think so. I heard Madam Pomfrey had to keep her over the night just to be sure." Daphne said.

"What happened to Granger?" Tracey said curiously. She and Duffy hadn't been with them when Malfoy and his goons had come up to the Weasel and Granger and got into that little spat of theirs in the Entrance Hall. The situation quickly devolved into the Weasel and Malfoy throwing curses at one another, and Granger was hit by a stray one from Malfoy and had to go to the hospital wing. Daphne had only ever seen teeth like that on a beaver before.

Daphne quickly filled her in on the situation, and Tracey shook her head. None of them particularly liked the girl, but nobody deserved to get cursed like that.

"What did Johnson want?" Daphne asked her cousin, as he sat back down next to her.

Duffy shrugged. "She just wanted to make sure I was trying out. She said and I quote "We'll be royally screwed without you. You're our only hope."

"Rubbish." Tracey snorted.

"Okay maybe I added a few things, but you get the gist." He said.

"AND…there's something else." He added with a glint in his eyes. "Turns out not only Europe is involved."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Turns out our friends from across the pond heard about the Inter-School Tournament from the Ministry and decided they wanted in." Duffy said casually.

"Americans." Tracey scoffed. Their fellow wizards were no slouches on a Quidditch Pitch, but they had another thing coming if they thought they could compete against the best Europe had to offer. "They're seriously coming over here?"

Duffy nodded. "Dumbledore tried to tell the Headmaster of Ilvermorny that it would take too much work to coordinate everything, but the Yankee wouldn't hear it. It took three days tops to organize everything. Honestly, I think their headmaster was just as surprised as Dumbledore, that they actually pulled it off."

"So, what does that mean we have another competitor? Five champions instead of four?" Blaise asked.

Duffy shook his head. "They're just here for the Quidditch tournament. Besides, they couldn't enter if they could. I heard that the Goblet has already gone dark, and it won't come back on until the next tournament."

"They'll be here in a couple days."

This school year was turning out to be quite eventful.

* * *

Harry walked into the common room and was immediately set upon by a certain redhead. "Hey Harry!" Ginny beamed at him as he walked through the portrait. Harry sighed. He really didn't need this right now. He had to get down to the dungeon's and finish his detention with Snape. "Hi Ginny." He said, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry. I can't stay, I just came up to put a few things in my trunk."

"Oh, let me walk with you then!" Ginny said, following behind him like a lost dog.

"Uhm. I'm not sure you're allowed up in our dorm." Was she really that set on him? Who was he kidding? Of course, she was.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." She said, and before he could say anything, she continued. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in a couple weeks, and I didn't know if you maybe wanted to go!"

"I think I'm going to be a bit busy preparing for the first task." This was the first time he had been thankful for this bloody tournament.

"Oh, maybe then the one after that then." She said hopefully, clearly not hearing his tone or just ignoring it.

"Maybe yeah." He said, starting to back up towards the stairs. "I'm sorry, Ginny but I really have to be somewhere."

She pouted, but ultimately nodded. "See you soon, Harry." She said in a low voice, and then winked at him before she walked off. Harry shook his head. One damn problem after another.

He walked up to his dorm and was immediately attacked by another redhead. "Any reason you were talking to my brother, Potter?" Ron snarled at him, as soon as he walked in.

"Uhm…he came up to say hello?" Was his former mate really picking a fight like this or was he still miffed that Charlie had only acknowledged his presence. Either way, it pissed Harry off.

"I thought we were fine now?" Ron barked. "Why the bloody hell are you still treating me like a stranger?"

Harry's eyes narrowed into almost slits. "Maybe because we're not fine Ron. You never apologized to me for anything. So why should I care if you're angry that I talk to your brothers?"

"What in the bloody hell am I supposed to apologize for?" Ron took a step towards Harry. "I already forgave you."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Harry shouted. "I told you I didn't put my name in the bloody Goblet, and that's the end of it. If you can't believe me, then that's your damn fault!"

"Get out of my face, Potter." Ron growled at him, even though he had been the one to get in Harry's personal space.

"So, I'm just Potter now huh?" Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you Ron! You call me a bloody liar, and then you demand that I apologize? You know what Ron? I've had it with you. I'm done waiting for an apology. I'm done waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass and realize what a prat you're being. From now on just leave me the hell alone."

Ron pushed him back, but he wouldn't get a rise out of his former best mate.

"What's going on here?" Neville asked walking up the steps. His eyes shot back and forth between Harry and Ron, probably thinking that somebody was about to start swinging.

"Nothing." Ron spat, pushing past Harry and Neville, and thundering down the steps.

"Everything okay?" Neville asked, seeing Harry's expression.

"I don't understand how I ever thought that piece of shit was my friend." Harry shook his head, trying to keep his emotions in. Honestly the only reason he had become friends with Ron in the first place, was because he was the first person, he met his age, in the wizarding world, besides Malfoy, and when the poster child for Pure Blood supremacy was your only other option, it had been an easy choice to make. He never had any friends growing up. Every time he made one, Dudley and his gang would always threaten them until they stayed away from Harry. The only real reason that Harry had stayed friends with Ron all these years, was because Hermione. She had basically become the mediator between the two of them whenever they had a dispute.

And now it was like he had nobody. As if hearing his thoughts, Neville came over and clapped Harry on the back. Harry smiled at his friend. He wasn't alone.

"I'd love to stay and talk Neville, but I've got detention with Snape in about twenty minutes." Harry said, throwing his pack in his trunk, and then after a second locked it. Normally he was fine with keeping it unlocked, but with the new enemy he had made today, he couldn't be too careful.

He and Neville waved to each other, and Harry walked down the steps to the Common Room.

"Uhm…Harry? Can we talk?" A feminine voice said from by the fire.

Harry groaned. "Listen, Ginny. I have places to be." He snapped, and then instead noticed it was only Hermione. "Oh sorry. I thought you we-"

"I understand." She gave him a slight smile. "She's been unbearable to deal with lately."

"I was just hoping if we could talk for a second?" She said slowly.

"I'd love to Hermione. But I have detention." And it was true. Unlike Ron he really did want to patch things up with Hermione, despite all that happened.

"Oh. Okay." She said dejectedly.

"We can talk when I get back though." He said, seeing her expression. Please don't cry woman. He'd have no idea what to do if she started bawling here and now. "I should be done by eleven or so."

"That would work. Meet here?" She asked.

He nodded, and then smiled. He really hoped that they would work things out with each other. He didn't want to lose two old friends today. Not if he had a say in the matter.

* * *

"And where are you going?"

Daphne turned and inwardly groaned. She been steps away from the common room entrance. She hadn't wanted Astoria to know she had gotten detention in the first place. Then she would have to tell her the reason, although she was sure her giving Smith a bloody nose had spread around by now. "Nowhere." Daphne said nonchalantly, hoping that was the end of it. She wasn't so lucky.

"Obviously you're going somewhere." Astoria said crossing her arms. She was a carbon copy of her older sister. If she was just a bit taller, she and Daphne might've even been mistaken for twins.

"Nosy much?" Daphne glared at her. "I didn't know I had to run it by you every time I wanted to step out of the common room."

"When it's almost 9 at night, yes. You do." Astoria smirked.

Daphne shook her head. Astoria was becoming more and more like her every single day. Whether or not this was a good thing, she didn't know. "If you must know, Tori. I have detention with Snape."

"You? Detention?" Astoria was genuinely surprised. In her two years at Hogwarts, she had never heard of Daphne failing to turn in an assignment, much less get detention. And as far as she knew, their parents had never received an owl about her besides her list of school supplies every year. "What happened?"

"That's for me to know, and you to not find out." Daphne smiled sweetly at Astoria.

Tori glared at her, but then shrugged. "I'll get it out of Duff." She said, going to sit next to their cousin by the fire, who moved over to make room for her.

"Or." Daphne glared. "You can talk about something else. Talk about what happened to Granger yesterday, for all I care."

"What happened to Granger?" Duffy said, his head snapping towards his cousin. Even Astoria had her what happened to the Gryffindor, so she quickly filled her cousin in on the situation. Daphne was surprised when she saw anger flare in Duff's eyes. "That little shit." He growled. "I should've floored his ass today when I had the chance."

"Why do you care what happens to Granger?" Daphne asked.

"I-I don't." He stammered. "That was just a shitty thing to do."

Daphne gave him a suspicious look but decided not to press the issue. "I'll see you lot, later." She said moving towards the entrance again. "And don't say anything Duff." She added behind her. She could feel Astoria's disappointment. Whatever. It was for her own good, that she didn't find out the real reason she dropped Smith like a bad habit.

* * *

"Harry! Wait up a sec!"

Harry stopped before he entered the dungeons. Thundering towards him was Hagrid who looked as if he had run all the way from his hut.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry said politely. It's not that he didn't want to talk to him, he just didn't want to be late. "Sorry. I can't chat. I'll be late for detention."

"I won' keep yeh long." The larger man said. "I jus wanted ter ask yeh ter come down ter me hut tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night was his meeting with Sirius, but he wouldn't mind catching up with Hagrid. "Sure Hagrid. What time were you thinking?" Harry asked.

"If yeh could come down ter me hut around midnight tha' would be grand." Hagrid said beaming down at Harry.

"Uhm. But that's after hours. Won't I get in trouble?" It's not that he had reservations about being out after dark. But he was supposed to meet his Godfather at one, and he would be cutting it close.

"Please like tha''s ever stopped yeh before." Hagrid winked down at him. "Jus bring tha' cloak o' yours an' yeh'll be fine."

"Trust me yeh don' wan' ter miss this."

Harry sighed inwardly but nodded at Hagrid. "I'll see you then."

Hagrid patted him on the head. "Good lad. Now yeh bes' get goin'. Wouldn' wan' ter keep Snape waiting."

They both said their goodbyes, and Harry continued down to the dungeons. It was a bit weird that Hagrid would ask him to leave the castle after hours, just to come down to his hut. The weekend was coming up after all, couldn't it just wait till then? Maybe Charlie would be down there too. He did after all say he had business with Hagrid.

He made his way down to the potions classroom and went inside. "Potter." Snape drawled. Daphne was already sorting ingredients, and only treated him with a blank stare when he came in. Almost like their little heart to heart yesterday hadn't even happened. " has already began on sorting Flitterby. If I were you, I would begin on Fairy Wings."

Harry nodded, and went over to join Daphne by the closet. She didn't give any indication that she acknowledged his presence. "Now." Snape said. "I have business to attend too. I trust that you two can manage yourselves." He only had eyes for Harry, but his two students both nodded. "Rest assured that if neither of you finish tonight, you'll both receive detention for the next week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They both said.

Without further ado, Snape left with a flourish of his cloak, the door slamming shut and locking behind him. "He really doesn't care for you, does he?" Daphne finally said, breaking her silence towards Harry.

"Oh, she speaks." Harry muttered.

"What? I have to keep up appearances, don't I? I think Snape would find it strange if the Ice Queen of Slytherin, started a jovial conversation with the Gryffindor Golden Boy." Daphne said.

"Golden what?" Harry said confused. "Is that really what they call me in Slytherin?"

"That's what everybody calls you." Daphne was equally confused. "You've really never heard that nickname?" Harry shook his head. "Hmm. Personally, I like it. It's a lot better than the _Ice Queen_."

"How'd you get that nickname in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Does it really need an explanation?" Daphne smirked.

"I just feel that's there's a little more to it, than you just being cold to everybody." He shrugged. If she didn't want to tell him, that was fine. She had said herself that the only reason she came back, was to figure him out. He should try to make the same effort.

She hesitated. It was obvious that she wasn't used to anyone outside her friends taking such an interest in her. Finally, she spoke. "Let's just say that one of the seventh years in my house tried to get friendly with me in second year… a little too friendly for my liking."

"What'd you do?" He said in disgust. He was horrified that a full-grown wizard would try to force himself on a girl that wasn't even in her teens yet.

"I may or may not have frozen his wand…" Daphne said nonchalantly.

"And that stopped him?" Harry asked confused. "Why didn't he just use a fire charm? Wouldn't that have unfroze it?"

"Wrong wand, Potter."

"Hu- Ohh." His face went red as he finally understood what she meant.

"After that, most people just gave me a wide berth." She said, working as they talked. She really didn't fancy a week of detention to be completely honest.

"It must get a lonely sometimes, though right?" Harry asked, as he finished up with Gillyweed and moved on to Horn of Bison.

She shrugged. "I've never been one for large crowds, so my friend group suits me fine."

Honestly, he had used to feel the same way. He had been fine with Hermione and Ron as his best friends, and the rest of the students in his house, as just acquaintances. That was of course until his best friends had cut out on him.

"Why did you take this detention Greengrass." He asked, breaking the momentary silence that had set upon them, as they worked.

"Like I said." She said in a way that made it seem as if it should be clear. "I pride myself on being able to read people. You should consider it a complement, that I want to spend my own free time in Snape's classroom, just to talk to you."

"I thought all Slytherins loved Snape."

"Why? Because he favors us over the rest of the school?" She snorted, in a very un-lady like fashion. "Just because we get the bulk of our points from him, doesn't mean we don't think he can be a pretentious shit."

Harry was surprised. "So, you want to get to know me?" He asked.

"Yes. I thought I made that clear."

"What do you suggest?"

She thought about it for a second. "How about this." She said. "I ask you a question. You answer. You ask me a question I'll answer. If we refuse to answer, we may."

Harry nodded. "That seems fair. Do you want to start?"

"In our second year. They said you found the Chamber of Secrets. Is there any truth to that?" She asked first.

He nodded. "Yeah, although I didn't find it alone. Ron helped me." She was surprised. She had thought that was definitely a mere rumor.

She gestured at him to go, as she finished up sorting the Mistletoes.

"Who is your best friend?" He said keeping it simple.

She raised an eyebrow but answered the question regardless. "I have a few close friends, but Tracey Davis is probably my best. I've known her since we were in diapers." She continued. "Who is yours."

"I- I can't really answer that." If she would've asked him a few months ago, he would've said Ron, but now he really didn't know. "I guess I don't really have one."

She gave him a faint look of sympathy. "I'll accept that answer, Potter."

He thanked her and asked his next question. "Was that true about what you said yesterday? Does your Father really know Snape?"

"They graduated together from Hogwarts, back when both our parents were here."

"How did you know my parents, were here at the same time?" Harry asked, taking another question.

"I don't think it's your turn, Potter." She said, but she allowed it. "My mother told me. Apparently, my parents and yours were friends."

Harry had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping. His parents were friends with Slytherins? From what he had heard of his mother, she was always kind to everybody, so the fact that she had made a friend outside her own house. His father on the other hand. He didn't really know, but from what Sirius and Remus had told him, he didn't seem like the type to make friends with Slytherins.

"You've gotten two questions in, so I think I deserve the same." She said, as they finally finished up their task. One look at the clock told them they had a good half hour left in their detention, though they weren't in any hurry. Teamwork makes dreamwork. "First. Is your friend Granger alright?"

Seeing Potter's confused expression, she clarified. "After yesterday I mean."

"Yesterday?"

"You didn't hear? Malfoy and the Weasel got into a bickering match in the Great Hall before dinner. One of Malfoy's curses that was meant for Weasley hit Granger instead."

He and Neville had been in the library at the time and missed the start of dinner. He didn't know whether or not to be pissed at Malfoy, or Weasley for getting Hermione roped into his problems. He shrugged. "She seemed fine to me when I saw her before I came down to detention."

"Good." And then Daphne paused. "My second question is more about her, than you… is she seeing anyone right now?"

Harry didn't know what to say at first. Was Daphne a witch's witch? If so, that was fine by him, he didn't care one way or another. "Uhm. As far as I know, yes. Though I don't think you're her type." He said half-jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking for me, Potter. I think my cousin might fancy her."

"Duffy? But doesn't he know-"

"That she's a Muggle-Born? Yes. Does it matter to him, or any of the rest of my family? Merlin no. We were taught to respect others and treat them as we would want to be treated. Honestly the only one who would care is my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

She nodded. "John's father. He's…" She trailed off. Clearly, she had let herself ramble. "It's not my place to say, actually."

"It's fine Greengrass. It's your family's business."

She gave him a thankful look.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"I see you hang around with Zabini and Duffy. I know Duffy is your cousin. Are you…?"

She dry heaved, drawing a chuckle out of him. "Me and Blaise, have only and will only ever be just friends. I feel it'd be like you and Granger getting together."

He nodded. Hermione had always been nothing more than a sister to him. Even if things with Ron were not fixable, he hoped that he could patch things up with her tonight.

"What were you and that Weasley brother talking about today?" She asked.

"Charlie? He was just stopping by to say hello. He had Ministry business with Hagrid." Harry said, and started to ask another question.

"What does he do?" She interrupted.

He was a little miffed but answered regardless. "He works with dragons, down in Romania."

She had thoughtful look on her face. "That gives me an idea."

"What?" He asked.

"You said he works with dragons, and he's here for Ministry business? I'm going to take a guess and say that the tournament is involved." She said, and he nodded. Reasonable assumption. The tournament was the biggest Ministry event going on in the country right now.

"Duff was telling me that he took a ride on his Nimbus a few weeks ago and found a gorge that was definitely not here last year. He's flown around the surrounding areas enough where he would've noticed it before. It looked like a bunch of Ministry employees were constructing an arena of some sorts, something that could hold something massive. As big as a-"

"Dragon." Harry finished, and gulped. They wouldn't really sick a full-grown dragon on young wizards, would they? Then again, they hadn't helped him when he wanted to withdraw from the tournament, so it shouldn't have surprised him. "Bloody hell."

"Somebody is out to get you." She said, and he couldn't disagree with her.

"That must be why Hagrid wants to see me tomorrow night." He said more to himself than her.

"Why would he show you the dragons though?" She asked. "I'd think Dumbledore would've gave him strict orders."

"Hagrid has never really been one for secrecy." But even to him this didn't add up. Dumbledore would've known by now that Hagrid couldn't be counted on to keep big secrets like that. So why tell him in the first place?

"Nothing about this makes sense. But I'm sure that's normal for you. Just hope that they don't make you fight a Hungarian Horntail. Or a Ukrainian Ironbelly." She said.

"You know a lot about dragons?" He asked, looking over at her.

"More than the average person." She said, as if it wasn't a big deal. "My father's first cousin worked with them in Sweden for a while and used tell us all about them when she came to visit."

"So, if you saw one, you'd know what it was, and maybe even say…the best way to beat one?" He asked slowly.

"What are you getting at, Potter?" She asked, not quite understanding.

"Would you come with me? When I go with Hagrid tomorrow night?"

She was able to keep down the surprised look that almost came to her face. They had only just met yesterday, and already he was basically trusting her with his life. He was going to get himself killed one of these days. "I don't know, Potter."

"Give me one reason, why not Greengrass?" He asked.

She looked over at him. "We barely know each other for one."

"You said you wanted to get to know me, better didn't you?" He said. Not what she had in mind, but he was speaking the truth.

"You said it was tomorrow night? You know we can't be outside our common rooms." She said, as if that was the end of it. She was surprised when he grinned at her.

"I have my ways. I can meet you in the Entrance Hall, and we can go down to Hagrid's cabin." He said.

She didn't speak. "You took two questions, without giving me one, remember? We can call it even, after this." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Not sure that breaking the rules, and me stealing a couple of questions from you are the same thing." She grumbled, and then sighed. "Fine Potter."

"But let me make one thing clear." She said, before he could say a thing. She took a step forward, and he backed up against the wall. "If we are caught, I will sell you out. I will say that you kidnapped me from my common room and tried to force yourself on me. Am I understood?"

He gulped. He didn't know who would believe that story, but he nodded quickly. "Glad we understand each other." She took a step back. He was a little put off, how easy it was for her to slip into and out of her Ice Queen armor.

"So." He said, after a short silence.

"So…what?" She asked, not knowing where he was getting at.

"You said you came here to figure me out. Am I an open book?"

"I don't know about that, Potter. I don't think anybody will truly know you. But I'd like to think I know more than someone else." He had her attention that was for sure.

They heard the door unlock, and in came Snape. "Potter." He snarled. "What are you doing just standing there?"

"We're finished sir." Harry responded simply.

"Is that so." Snape said, walking over to inspect his closet. After a second, he turned to Daphne. "Well done, . Twenty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you, sir." She thought it was bit funny, that this detention was meant as a punishment, yet he was rewarding her for it.

"Your time with me is at an end." Snape said, walking towards his desk. "I hope to not see either of you after hours anytime soon." He sat down and began to grade papers indicating that their conversation was at an end.

"Good job in there Greengrass." Harry said to her as they left the classroom, and then switched to a low voice that sounded a bit too much like Snape's. "I'm so sorry that you had the unfortunate pleasure of working with that bloody little trouble maker, Potter. Take another hundred points for your trouble."

"Shove it, Potter." She tried but couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I suppose, I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked, still hoping she hadn't decided to back out of their arrangement.

She nodded. "I give you my word, I'll be waiting for you at the Entrance to the dungeons, at…"

"11:45." He said quickly.

"11:45." She repeated. "Although I am curious as to how we're going to get through the doors unseen." They kept the gates to the castle open at night, but they always had a teacher standing guard, so it would be near impossible to sneak past them.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Greengrass." He said grinning that stupid grin of his again.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then, Potter." She said, starting to walk down the corridor to her common room.

"Harry." He said after her.

"What?" She asked, turning back around.

"My friends call me Harry." He said sheepishly.

"So, we're friends now?" She asked.

"If you want to be?" He gave her a slight smile.

She eventually returned it. "Ok, then Po- Harry. Friends it is. Although it'll get a bit awkward if you keep calling me Greengrass."

"Daphne it is then." He grinned that stupid grin of his again.

"See you tomorrow night then, Harry."

"See you then, Daphne."

* * *

Harry walked into the Common Room and made a beeline right towards the stairs to his dorm. This time around, the Fat Lady had seen him, and just opened the portrait door without even speaking to him. That was probably a breach of at least 10 school rules, but he didn't really care. He still couldn't believe he had a friend in Slytherin. While he knew he would eventually have to make friends outside his own house, he figured that it wouldn't come until he had left Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry."

He looked over at the couch by the fireplace and remembered his promise to Hermione. She was sitting there, as the fire slowly died into nothingness. "Hey Hermione." He said, going to sit on the couch with her. "You said you wanted to talk?"

She was looking down at her lap, wringing her hands. "I'm so sorry Harry." She sputtered out as tears started to stream down her face. It was clear she had been barely keeping it together. "I should've believed you from the very start. Can you ever forgive me?"

He did the only thing that he could think of. He pulled her into an awkward hug. "It's okay 'Mione. You weren't the only one." He whispered. He hoped he had done the right thing.

"I don't know why I didn't see that in the first place." The tears had continued to stream down her face, but she able to speak to him. Just barely though. "It was probably the first and last time I'll ever listen to Ron."

"That was your first mistake." He muttered, and she barely got a giggle out with her stuffy nose. "It's okay 'Mione. Consider it, water under the bridge."

"I don't deserve you as a friend, Harry Potter." She gave him a tearful smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I'm a mess, but I'll be alright."

"I know. But are you okay? I heard, about what happened with you and Malfoy in the Entrance Hall."

Her face turned into a frown. "I'll be fine. Ronald's big mouth getting him and others into trouble again."

"It's more than that." Harry growled. "Weasley's stupidity could've gotten you hurt."

"Harry." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. The shock on her face was noticeable from Harry calling Ron by his surname. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"If he puts you in danger like that again, please come to me. I'm not going to let that idiot get you hurt, because of his big mouth."

"Har-"

"Hermione." He said firmly.

After a second, she nodded.

"Hermione." He said, as they watched the dying fire dance. "What do you know about John Duffy?"

She was surprised by the random question, and it showed. "Not much. He didn't really talk much when we were partnered up in potions yesterday. That's unfortunate, because I did want to iron out a time to work on the project that Snape assigned us. I suppose I should talk to him about it tomorrow."

Harry nodded. Honestly if Daphne's cousin fancied Hermione, he deserved a shot. Better him than Weasley. As long as he treated Hermione right, Harry and he didn't have a problem.

Hermione yawned. "Until then, I think I'm going to bed. Crying does take a lot out of you." She smiled at him, and before he knew it, he was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. "I'm glad everything is back to the way it should be."

Even though he was in slight pain, he returned her hug. "Me too, 'Mione. Me too."

* * *

"You got detention again tonight, Daphne?" Blaise asked his friend as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Daphne shook her head. "You need help on that Summoning Charm?"

"If you have the time, I'd appreciate it. Flitwick wants me to do it tomorrow for him." Blaise said.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Tracey asked.

Blaise looked at her in horror. Ever since first year, Seamus Finnegan had caused more damage to their Charms classroom than anybody. Tracey was a close second. It's not that she didn't have a handle on her magic. She just got a little…. eager with spells.

"Because he's not an idiot." Duffy muttered under his breath and ignored the threatening glance that she shot at him in retaliation.

"Good day to you, big sister." Astoria said, walking over to them.

"What do you want?" Daphne coldly said to Astoria. While it wasn't on par with the Ice Queen, it was still enough to make most people shiver. Astoria wasn't one of those people.

"I just wanted to check in on my favorite sibling." She grinned at her, and ignored the glare that Daphne gave her. "Maybe even to check how her detention went last night."

"Fine. Now go away." Daphne said simply and turned away.

"Just fine?" Astoria pressed on. "You didn't…hit anybody did you?"

Daphne eyes narrowed at her sister, and then turned to Duffy who suddenly looked way too interested in looking at his shoes. "Seriously?" She spat at her cousin, who shrugged.

"Kid got it out of me, she's a master." Was all he said.

Astoria hit Duff on the arm for the kid comment. "I can fight my own battles, Daph." She said, but then gave her a sister a one-armed hug. "But I appreciate you giving that little prat what he had coming."

Daphne's glare morphed into a small smile, and she returned her hug. The Entrance Hall was nearly empty, as everybody else had already started to their classes for the day. Nearly empty that was.

"So, what's the first class of the day boys and girls?" Astoria asked.

"WE." Tracey said, emphasizing the fourth years. "Are headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. YOU, little squirt, need to go to Care of Magical Creatures."

Astoria rolled her eyes. A carbon copy of her sister through and through. "Oh, come on. Professor Hagrid won't notice if I'm a bit-"

"Excuse me!"

They all turned, and were surprised to see Granger, running towards them clutching about three or four books. Daphne felt her cousin stiffen next to her, as the Gryffindor stopped in front of them.

"Yes?" Tracey asked, not unfriendly.

"I just wanted to talk to John." Granger said, looking past Tracey towards Duffy. When he didn't move immediately, Astoria shoved him forward.

"H-Hi." He stammered out.

"I just wanted to let you know, that we needed to find some time to work on Professor Snape's project." She said. "Are you free tonight around 7? We can meet in the library."

Duff didn't answer, except to murmur out gibberish. "I'm sorry?" Granger asked, moving closer so she could hear him. That just made things worse.

"He'll meet you at 7." Astoria said, patting her cousin on the back.

"Great... I'll see you then." Granger said slowly, turned and ran back down the hallway.

"Smooth Duff." Astoria snorted. "Super smooth."

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked perplexed.

"Nothing." Duffy said, pushing past his friends, and started walking down the hallway.

"Wait a second." Tracey said, bounding after him her face morphing into one of clarity. "YOU FANCY GRANGER?!"

He stopped and whirled on her. "Say it a little bloody louder. I don't think they heard you in Fooking Dublin." He spat and started walking again. This time Tracey didn't try to follow.

"Did any of you know about this?" She asked the rest of their group. Daphne shrugged. It wasn't her place to talk about Duff's personal life. Astoria nodded, obviously not sharing the same sentiment.

"I found out this summer at the World Cup. We passed by her and the Weasley's tent, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. I asked him about it afterwards, and he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about. After about an hour of badgering, he finally caved, but swore me to secrecy. He started to fancy her around the end of last year.

Daphne glared at her. "What?" Astoria said simply. "It's not a secret anymore."

"Honestly never would've guessed it." Tracey said. "Him and Granger."

"Yeah." Blaise said, as he started walking past her. "Just like you and Longbottom."

Tracey glared after him, as her face went red.

"Wait." Astoria said more to herself than anybody else . "YOU FANCY LONGBOTTOM?!"

"TORI!" They all snapped at her.

* * *

Harry tapped the Marauder's Map with his wand and said the magic words. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." _

This day had gone at a snail's pace. He had been counting down the minutes until he saw Hagrid that night. And Daphne.

There she was. In the Slytherin common room. For a second it looked like she would just stay in her dorm with her roommates, but then he saw her dot make its way to their common room.

"Guess that's my cue." He muttered to himself. He started to make his way down to the common room, and just as he was almost out, he ran into Hermione. "Oh, hey Harry." She said tiredly as she walked in through the portrait.

"Hi Hermione. Where've you been?" He asked. It wasn't like her to come back after hours like this. Especially since curfew went into effect over an hour ago. Then again, he couldn't really talk.

She yawned. "Just coming back from the library. Me and John were working on Snape's project."

"Didn't the library close over an hour ago?" He asked confused. She shrugged.

"Madam Prince trusts me. She knows me well enough that I would never displace the key she gave me." Of course, she had a key.

"How'd it go with the project?" He asked. He knew he had places to be with Duffy's cousin, but he could spare a second to talk to Hermione.

"He's very quiet. Not at all what I expected." She said. "I haven't really spoken to him before, but from what I've heard, he's not usually like this. He does his share of the work though. Anyway, where are you off to?"

"Oh uhm." He stuttered. "Hagrid's."

She looked like she was about to chastise him but stopped herself at the last second. "Just be careful, Harry." She said.

"Come on, 'Mione." He smiled at her. "I'm an expert at this by now."

"Not sure that's a good thing." She said shaking her head. They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. It was a good thing she came along. Now he didn't have to explain to the Fat Lady why he was leaving at this hour. He slipped on his cloak, and slipped out through the open door, and shut it behind him. It was a simple matter to get down to the Entrance Hall. He almost bumped into Filch at least three times. Even with the Map, it was like the man was able to come out right on top of him. And then there was Miss. Norris. He didn't know if cats in the wizarding world had special powers, although it wouldn't surprise him. Every time he was out in his cloak after hours, it always seemed like she was straight through it into him.

Making his way down to the Entrance Hall, he checked the Map once again. There she was. At the entrance to the Dungeons, like she had promised. He knew she had told him she'd meet him, but he was still surprised. He thought she might've gotten cold feet at the last minute.

What didn't surprise him was the guard that was by the open gates to the castle. It looked like it was Flitwick tonight. If there was anybody who could defend the castle on his own, it was him. He had been a dueling champion after all. Harry cast a Silencing charm on his shoes. Even if he was invisible to the naked eye, the cloak wouldn't do anything to stop anybody from hearing him. It was a simple matter to sneak past the Charms professor, over to the entrance to the Dungeons.

Inside waiting for him, was his companion for the evening. She was silently tapping her foot, grumbling under her breath about how "I'm going to curse that damn scar, off Potter's head for making me wait like this."

He slowly walked around her and leaned down close to her ear. "I thought I told you to call me Harry." He whispered.

She jumped a good few inches into the air and was barely able to hold in a scream. She looked up into the air, where Harry's voice had come from, but didn't see anything. "Harry? Ho- Where are you?"

He took off the cloak with a flourish. "Here and at your disposal, Miss." He grinned.

She took his offered hand to help her to her feet. After a second, she hit him hard in the shoulder, and he grunted in pain. "Never. Do. That. Again. You. Prat." She seethed, slapping him in the shoulder, with each word.

He rubbed his now sore shoulder. "Guess I'll call it a win, that you didn't curse me." He muttered, and her smirk showed her agreement. "Are you ready?"

"Is- is it safe?" She asked looking a bit nervous

He nodded. "It's just an invisibility cloak." He said wrapping it around himself so all she could see was his head. "See?"

"Are we going to be able to fit under it at the same time?" It didn't really help their case, if their bodies were mostly hidden, but their feet were seen.

He nodded again. "We'll just have to crouch a little." He said, before opening up so she could step inside. "Wait." He said as she stepped forward, and he drew his wand. Seeing her flinch, he quickly apologized. "Sorry. I was just going to cast a Silencing Charm on your shoes."

She looked impressed and confused at the same time. "When did you learn that? Flitwick isn't supposed to teach us that until next year."

He shrugged. It had been a relatively easy charm to learn. He didn't know why the rest of his classmates, had to wait another year to learn it. He quickly cast the spell on Daphne's shoes, and opened his cloak back up for her again. After a moment's hesitation, she joined him, and they disappeared from the naked eye. "Try to get down a little more." He whispered to her, and she obliged.

"Is this how you, Granger, and the Weasel get around at night?" She muttered. It must've been a bloody nightmare. It was bad enough with just them. She couldn't imagine having three people under here at once.

She felt him nod, and they slowly started walking off towards the gates. They saw Flitwick playing a game of Wizards Chess with Nearly-Headless Nick, and thoroughly getting destroyed. "You must be cheating somehow!" Flitwick said in a high-pitched voice.

Harry and Daphne both resisted the urge to laugh, as they snuck by the two companions.

"It actually worked." Daphne said incredulously. She had actually expected them to be caught the second they stepped out into the Entrance Hall. "Can we take this cloak off now?"

She felt Harry shake his head. "There still could be a chance that someone could be watching the grounds from the ramparts. Best to wait till we get closer to Hagrid's cabin." She grumbled, even though she knew he was right.

As they got closer and closer, he suddenly didn't know what he was going to do about Daphne. Yeah, she was invisible under that cloak, but eventually Hagrid would no doubt notice there was another person under there with him. It's not like that he could get mad that he brought Daphne with him. He had after all asked Harry to meet him after hours… so that made it okay right?

When they were about ten yards from Hagrid's cabin, Harry stopped. Hagrid was standing outside, and Harry felt bad for thinking so, but the man looked ridiculous. He was a wearing a blue suit that looked like it belonged to an oversized clown, and had used some sort of gel to smooth his hair down to the side…quite unsuccessfully. And as Harry and Daphne got closer, they had to stop themselves from retching. The man was wearing some sort of cologne that assaulted their nose.

"Stay here." Harry whispered to Daphne, and before she could say anything, pushed the cloak up slightly, and made himself visible.

"Dammit Harry." She cursed after him.

"Hagrid!" He called out to the Professor, who brandished his umbrella at the boy, before seeing who it was.

Yeh almost gave me a bloody heart attack." He said, lowering his umbrella, and then looking at Harry with a perplexed look. "Where's your cloak? Tell me yeh didn' leave the castle without it."

"Uhm. Well." Harry started, but then a twig snapped behind him.

"Get behind me!" Hagrid hissed at Harry, and before the boy could tell him it was okay, he grabbed Harry, and shielded him. "Who's there!" Hagrid growled, leveling his umbrella at where the twig had snapped.

"Hagrid." Harry managed to say. Being trapped against the wall of Hagrid's house made it difficult to speak. The smell of the overpowering cologne didn't help things either. "It's safe."

"I heard summat Harry." Hagrid whispered, his eyes still scanning the night.

Harry sighed. "Daphne. You can come out." Hagrid gave him a confused look as he released him. After a second, a very pissed off Daphne revealed herself.

"Who's tha' now?" Hagrid barked, still not lowering his umbrella.

"It's okay Hagrid." Harry said, quickly standing in front of Daphne, and holding up his hands. "She's with me."

"I told yeh too come alone." Hagrid said, shaking his head.

"You didn't actually." Harry quickly said. "You just said meet by your hut. You didn't say if I could bring anyone or not."

Hagrid looked past Harry at Daphne, and then lowered his umbrella. "Did yeh go an' get yerself a girlfriend Harry?"

"She's not/I'm not, my girlfriend/his girlfriend." Harry and Daphne said simultaneously, to Hagrid's amusement. Daphne was lucky that Harry couldn't see her blush in the dark.

"Yeh're a Slytherin aren' yeh?" Daphne nodded. "Never imagined Harry would keep friends with a Slytherin. Never had any grand encounters with 'em meself."

"But if Harry trusts yeh. Yeh're alright in me book."

"But." He said, raising a finger before Harry or Daphne could speak. "This can' get out. If Dumbledore finds out tha' I told two students ter break curfew, I'll be in a real heap o' trouble. Am i understood?" The two students nodded. "Honestly would've thought yeh would've brought Ron or Hermione if yeh brought anyone Harry."

"Hermione was feeling tired." Harry said simply, with a tone that Hagrid shouldn't even ask about Ron.

Hagrid noticed that but didn't ask after it. "Righ'. We should get goin' then."

The three of them started off into the Forbidden Forest, after a momentary hesitation from Daphne. First time in the forest after all. "It's okay." He said, giving her a slight smile. After a second, she followed after the two of them, but sticking as close to Harry as possible.

"Granger was feeling tired, was she?" She whispered to Harry. He shrugged.

"I didn't want Hagrid to ask too many questions." Harry shrugged. "Plus, it was true. Hermione was tired…mainly because she spent the last couple hours in the library working on a project with her partner."

Daphne smirked. "And how did it go for her you think?"

"Apparently Duffy was quiet. Wasn't quite what she expected."

Daphne shrugged. "He seemed quiet when he came back to the Common Room. Had this big dumb look on his face. Wouldn't speak to me even as I was all but yelling in his face. Poor guy has it bad."

"Won't Malfoy be a bit peeved that one of his house is interested in a Gryffindor. A Muggle Born at that."

Daphne snorted, drawing the attention of Hagrid. She gave him a polite smile until he turned away. "Please. My cousin is probably the biggest enemy that Malfoy has at Hogwarts right now, besides you. Certainly, the biggest in his own house. I bet if Duff wanted too, he could become the new leader of our house tomorrow. But that hasn't really been his style. I think he'd just rather play Quidditch than worry about who's top snake."

Harry understood that. Honestly, if he had a choice, he'd rather be playing Quidditch now, than risking his life in some tournament. That was an easy choice though.

"That might change soon though." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy has been getting harder and harder to deal with. He and Duff had words today at breakfast actually." Harry nodded. He had noticed that something was up at the Slytherin table today, but hadn't paid it much attention. He had been busy talking to Charlie. "Wouldn't surprise me if there's a new leader of the house soon. I just hope Duff play's it carefully."

"Are we nearly there Professor Hagrid?" Daphne asked, as they trudged through the forest.

"Hagrid ter yeh miss Greengrass. Yeh're a friend o' Harry's now after all. An' any friend o' his, is a friend o' mine." Hagrid said. For every step of his, it was about three of theirs, so they were barely keeping up. "An' it on'y should be a few more minutes. Nearly there, we are."

"Uhm. Hagrid." Harry said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Wha' is it?"

"You're- You're dressed differently." Harry said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well. Uhm. I'm not goin' ter be dealing with yeh lot the rest o' the night am i?" Hagrid stammered, his face going red behind his beard, something that they noticed even in the darkness. "I eh. Got plans later." He didn't say anything more, and Harry didn't ask.

"Stop here." Hagrid said, as they stopped near an opening in the trees.

It looked like any other part of the forest. The only difference was it looked like there were an assortment of cages nearby, four in all. And perched off to the side, was a group of four tents.

"Hagrid." Harry whispered. "Why are we here?"

Hagrid's only response was too whistle a low tune, that turned high, and then finished low.

Suddenly a quartet of roars broke the silence, and the dark night air was broken by a stream of fire from each one of the cages. Daphne and Harry jumped back, but Hagrid moved closer. Out of each tent, came a group of ten men. "Wand's at the ready boys!" One of the wizards cried out. Even in the dark, Harry could make out his red fiery hair. Charlie. "AIM! GO!"

_"STUPEFY!"_ Forty wizards cried as red beams burst from their wands. Three of the dragons went down, but the cage on the farthest side of the clearing, roared ever louder.

"WEASLEY! THE HORNTAIL!"

"UTHER! ABBOT! GET ON IT!" Charlie cried, as a man and a woman led their groups over to the remaining dragon. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath from Daphne, and when he turned to look at her, her face had gone white. "Are you okay?"

"My-My-My-" She stuttered, but before she could clarify the assembled wizards and witches cried out another group stunning spell sending the beast down. Only barely, however. Harry could still see the Horntail's eyes were still almost open. Even the handiwork of thirty stunning spells couldn't do the beast in.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered to himself. He just hoped that he didn't have to face the Horntail. Who was he kidding? He had been entered against his will into a tournament meant for wizards three years his senior. Of course, he would get the Horntail.

"Evenin' Charlie!" Hagrid called out to the Weasley brother, as he stepped further into the clearing.

"Hagrid." Charlie nodded at the larger man. "Surprised to see you here. Did you see what spooked them?"

Hagrid paused. It was obvious he hadn't liked scaring the dragons. Unlike a lot of other wizards, he didn't see the dragons as beasts. More as giant teddy bears…. that could breathe fire…and could rip a man apart. "Didn' see anything Charlie. Sorry I can' be o' more help."

The two men quickly indulged themselves in conversation, as Charlie's coworkers went around to the cages, making sure each of the dragons wasn't seriously harmed.

The witch who had led one of the stunning groups, drew closer to Daphne and Harry.

Harry heard another sharp intake of breath, and he quickly pulled the cloak out of his pocket and forced it over them. The witch's eyes scanned the exact spot where Harry and Daphne were, before she went back to the others.

"My-My cousin." Daphne finally got out.

Harry understood. This must've been Daphne's first cousin once removed that worked with dragons in Sweden. No wonder she was nervous.

"Have you seen enough?" Harry said, hoping she caught his meaning.

She nodded. "Swedish Short-Snout, Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball. And," She gulped, "The Hungarian Horntail."

Harry solemnly nodded. "Let's get out of here."

The wizards in the clearing were so distracted by the dragons, they didn't notice a few snapping twigs as the two students made their way back up to the Castle.

"What the hell is the Ministry thinking?" Daphne hissed. "Having teenagers take on fully grown dragons?"

"I thought you said you knew the first task were dragons?" Harry whispered, as they moved through the gates. They could see Flitwick had gone off gone off a few feet from the entrance to relieve himself, so they didn't have to worry about him hearing them.

"It was more of a guess, Harry." She said. "I never really thought that the idiots would have done it."

"Then why did you come?" Harry said, as they walked up to the entrance of the dungeons.

She hesitated, but then shrugged. "Curiosity." Why had she come? She didn't really have an answer, other than: he had asked.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. She looked confused. "Best way to deal with each of them?"

She thought about it for a second. "Let me get back to you tomorrow. I got a couple books from my cousin last year for my birthday, that I can go over. But I'm too tired to do it tonight."

He nodded, and then looked into her eyes. "Thank you." He said. "For coming with me tonight."

She smiled at him. "Anytime, Harry." She looked like she wanted to say something else but stopped at the last second. "Well, I should probably get back to my common room."

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Tomorrow was Saturday, so they didn't have classes.

"Meet me in the library. Say 3'oclock?"

"Sounds like a plan."

She turned to go back to go down the hallway to her common room but turned. "Goodnight, Harry."

He smiled at her. "Goodnight, Daphne."

He watched her walk away until she passed out of view, but then he snapped to attention.

"Shit. _Tempus."_

12:50, he noted as he put on his cloak. He had to meet Sirius in the common room in 10 minutes.

He barely got up to the common room with time to spare. He was surprised that hadn't run into Filch, though a quick look of looking at the Map showed the man was skulking through the dungeons. Thankfully, he saw that Daphne was already in her own dorm.

He looked around his own common room. This was it. This was where Sirius told him to meet him. But where was he?

He sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. He didn't think that Sirius lied to him, but he possibly could've been delayed. Maybe even captured. "I'm sorry, Sirius." He muttered to himself.

"For what, Pup?"

His head shot up. He scanned the area around him but didn't see a thing. But. He had heard Sirius' voice … hadn't he?

"Down here." A voice came from the fire. He looked down, and instead of seeing a regular fire, he saw his godfather's face grinning up at him, from the flames.

"Sirius?"

"It's good to see you, Harry." Sirius smiled up at him, but then his face turned serious. "We haven't much time. I've broken into a wizard's home and I'm using his floo, but who knows how long until he comes home."

"I need to ask you one question, Pup. Did you or did you not, put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, and then noticed how loud his voice had gotten. "No." He whispered this time.

"I had to ask. I knew you weren't stupid enough to risk your life for coin." Sirius smiled at him. "Tell me more about this dream you had."

Harry then went into the dream he had before the World Cup. How Wormtail, and that… that thing had talked about murdering him. Every detail, even of how they had killed that poor Muggle gardener.

"The Death Eaters at the World Cup." Sirius said. "This dream. They aren't coincidences Harry. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. The Durmstrang headmaster? Igor Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater Harry! And from what, I've heard he's done a decent enough job of teaching every child in that school, a bit or two on the Dark Arts."

"So, what? Should I leave?" It would kill Harry to leave the place he had called home for the last three and a half years, but if his life was in danger, should he risk it?

"No." Sirius shook his head, and ashes spread throughout the fireplace. "No, if you leave now the Goblet will take offense."

"What do you mean? It's just a cup."

"It is more than just a cup, Pup." Sirius explained. "There's deep magic in that Goblet, ancient stuff. If you leave now, you could risk losing your magic."

Harry gulped.

"No. The best plan right now, and I'm sorry to say this, is to just move forward, and let events unfold." Sirius said sadly.

"You want me to risk my life?" Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't think of another option." Sirius said. "With Hermione and Ron's help, you should survive this tournament."

"Uhm." He hadn't updated Sirius on Harry's and Ron's relationship. "Ron and I aren't exactly friends anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear, Pup." Sirius said compassionately. "But you can't just let that die. Every relationship, including friendships, goes through rough patches. That doesn't mean they're not worth saving."

Harry nodded. He didn't know if things were fixable with Ron, but he would try to patch them up at least.

"Where were you tonight anyway?" Sirius asked suddenly. "I tried you briefly before this, but you weren't here."

Harry explained where he had been that night. "-and then we came from the dragon camp. I only just got here."

"We?" Sirius asked.

Harry coughed. "Me and…my friend Daphne."

"Hmmm… Daphne." Sirius gave him an amused grinn. "Why have I never heard of this…Daphne."

"Erhh. She's sort of a new friend." Harry stammered, as his face went red at Sirius' implications.

"If you say so, Pup." Sirius gave him that stupid grin of his again. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I feel that wizard will be back soon."

Harry nodded, but then a thought came to him. "Sirius. Were my parents ever friends with Slytherins?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "There was a time when houses didn't matter, Pup. Bloody hell, for a time I dated one of Jane Flint's friends, even though she was a Slytherin."

"Jane Flint?" Harry asked.

"She is now married to Lord Daniel Greengrass, the head of his family."

Daphne's father.

"I'm sorry, Pup that I can't stay longer." Sirius said. "Please, for the love of Merlin. Be safe."

Harry nodded, and before he could say goodbye, Sirius was gone.

Harry sighed. He was still no closer to knowing who had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Only, just enforcing what he already knew.

Somebody was out to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this story!**

**But I just want to say this, if any of you were wondering: This won't be an instance romance story. I can't even tell you how many stories I've read on this site alone, where Harry just MAGICALLY (no pun intended…actually you know what? It is intended) falls in love with the female character of the story. True love takes time. So, if anybody is reading this, hoping that Harry proposes to Daphne in the next chapter, stop wasting your time. I hope that's not the majority of you. **

**To all the others: Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**RJS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment before this chapter starts to thank each and every one of you. You guys give me the motivation to get on my computer and write, about magic and broomsticks. Whether it's one of your reviews, or a PM saying how much you're enjoying this story. My favorites will always be the constructive criticism that I get. Anyway, who says they're done growing in their field is horribly ignorant. Every time I write a new chapter, it makes me a better writer, and I only have you guys to thank for it.**

**I still remember my first story that I put up on this site, back in 2012. It was this god-awful HP fic, on the son of Fenrir Greyback, and a second daughter in the Weasley family…Merlin I still get nightmares from that piece of work.**

**But I digress. Thank you all for being my inspiration.**

**A/N: Make sure you guys go ahead and vote on the poll in my profile. Tell me how many words you'd like to see in each chapter. While I'm perfectly fine writing 10k+ for every chapter, I know that might not be everybody's cup of tea.**

**-RJS**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the franchise so it is still the property of JK Rowling…for now.**

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr couldn't believe his current predicament. When he had learned that his master had returned, he had immediately returned to his side. He had been enthused at the possibility of what his master had in store for the Mudbloods and the blood traitors who protected them. How Pure-blood wizards could ever stand against their own was something he couldn't fathom. The Muggleborns were barely more than vermin. Certainly, above the primitive Muggles, but far below even a common Half-Blood.

He was well aware of his master's true parentage. Of how he was born of a Muggle, and by a Pure-blood witch, but he did not care. At first, he only followed the Dark Lord out of fear. Hundreds had risen to his side, and there were even confirmed sightings of werewolves and giants coming to join his army. He wanted to serve the cause of supremacy of wizard kind, and it just so happened to be led by a Half-blood.

But after he joined the righteous cause, he realized that he would give his very life for the Dark Lord if need be. He was the one true hope that the wizarding world had to protect themselves and assert their dominance over the rest of the world. And they would destroy anyone who got in their way. Including that fool Dumbledore.

When he pledged his loyalty to his Master however, he didn't realize that he would be forced to deal with children. The sniveling little wretches were almost as bad as Azkaban. Always complaining about how their bloody crush wouldn't look at them. Bitching and moaning about how much homework he had been assigning them. He shook his head in disgust. Today's youth were weak. Spoiled by their parents before them. They had no idea what true hardship was.

The worst was the Longbottom boy. The coward had almost passed out, when he demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse. It hadn't even been directed at him, Barty had merely been practicing on a spider. A mere spider! And this boy was supposed to be a Pure-blood? From what he had heard, he was little more than a Squib. No doubt the curse had reminded him of his parents' fate at the hands of it. Barty smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk. Oh, that had been a glorious night. They had caught the Longbottoms in Diagon Alley. Oh, how they had begged for mercy as he and the Lestrange's cast the curse again and again. Bellatrix had only laughed and held them under for minutes at a time. "PLEASE DON'T TOUCH OUR SON!" They had cried out. PHAH. As if Death Eaters would've wasted time on that boy. Especially knowing what he knew now. The boy was about as much threat to the Dark Lord, as a Muggle. He did serve a purpose though. He appeared to have gotten close to Potter. He knew at some point he could use the Longbottom boy, to help in his plan to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord.

Cursing under his breath as the peg leg he was wearing cut into his skin, he again wondered why the Dark Lord didn't just take Potter now. All that would be required now, would be him going to the boys dorm in the night, and retrieving him. He would be out of the castle, before that old fool Dumbledore realized even what happened. But he was there to serve, and this is what the Dark Lord wanted, and who was he to question his Master's plan.

As if on cue, a scream came from the trunk against the wall, and it shook wildly. "Keep screaming, you old fool." Barty called over to the trunk. "Nobody is coming for you."

He had been surprised at how simple it had been to take Mad Eye Moody down. The man was a legend, and here had been bested by Barty, with a simple Stunning spell.

Which reminded him. He took a swig of his flask and sighed contently. Polyjuice Potion with Mad Eye tasted like piss, but he'd rather just stay in the transformed state for the duration of his mission, than go through the change every night. It felt like maggots were crawling under his skin, as his body expanded to fit the proportions of Mad Eye.

Soon enough. Soon. This would all be worth it. Soon, his Master would rise again. His followers would flock to his side as they did in the war, but he Barty Crouch Jr, would stand above the rest. For he had been one of the few to remain loyal to the very end. And he had been the one to deliver the one who had accidentally vanquished the Dark Lord all those years ago.

"Soon, Potter." Barty grumbled, as he downed another sip of potion. "Soon.

* * *

"So, wait Duffy, when are the Yanks supposed to arrive again?" Tracey asked.

Duffy finished chewing on his slice of bacon that he had popped into his mouth. "Tomorrow around 3 or so. And then tryouts for the Hogwarts team are this Thursday after classes."

"I wonder how they're going to arrive." Tracey said excitedly, and the other three in their group knew why. The other two schools who were sharing their castle this year, had made a grand entrance that were both more than noteworthy.

"I guess we'll see." Blaise said, turning to another page in the Dailey Prophet morning edition. "But I don't think anything will ever beat the Durmstrang entrance." Their group nodded, and around them, Daphne saw a few Durmstrang students smirk as they overheard some of the conversation. Daphne wouldn't say it to their faces, but she was glad that these boys weren't staying in the Slytherin dorms as well as sharing in their meals. She didn't like the looks that some of them had been giving her ever since they had arrived. She had enough to deal with Malfoy, she wasn't sure if she could sleep easy at night knowing these boys were just right next door.

"Where were you last night anyway?" Tracey asked Daphne suddenly. This got Duff's and Blaise's attention.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Our lovely little blonde here, wasn't in her bed when I woke up for a trip to the loo around 12:30 last night." Tracey said, her eyes searching Daphne's for any reaction. "But when I came back, she was sound asleep in her bed."

Blaise, and Duff's eyes now were turned upon Daphne, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I didn't know I had to run it by you, whenever I wanted to go down to the Common Room in the night." She shrugged.

"Come on Daph." Tracey's eyes narrowed. "Who's the boy."

Daphne paused. "What?" _SHIT_

"I KNEW IT!" Tracey hissed. "You were meeting a boy."

Duffy snorted. "Poor bastard." He muttered and ignored the scathing look that Daphne sent at him.

"I never said there was a boy." Daphne argued.

"You didn't have too." Tracey smirked. "Now shut up a second and let me start guessing. Merlin knows you won't tell us willingly.

"Tracey…"

Tracey shushed her. "Assuming you're not interested in the other team, and I would one hundred percent be okay if you were, the Ravenclaw's are all out. I know how pretentious you think they are, downside of being the "virtuoso" house. The Hufflepuffs are a different story, but I know for a fact, Justin has a Muggle girlfriend back home. Ernie…well rumor has it he's more of a _wand_ man, if you catch my meaning. And I think it's clear, how you feel about Smith, so I won't even go there."

"And that leaves Gryffindor."

"How do you know, it's not a Slytherin." Daphne stared her best friend down. Tracey was prying too deeply into her affairs. While she didn't care if people knew that she was friends with Harry, she had hoped to keep it to herself for a few days until she could tell her friends on her own terms.

Tracey scoffed. "Please. Once you take out Malfoy and his cronies, there's only two eligible candidates. One of them is sitting next to me," She gestured towards Blaise, "And the other is your cousin."

"And how do you know it isn't Nott." Daphne said, and received a chuckle from Blaise and Duff.

"I know for a fact from a reliable source," Tracey nodded down the table at Astoria, who was eating breakfast with her friends, "That Nott was caught snogging Bridget Harper in the broom closet on the fourth floor, three days ago. Sooo…. on to Gryffindor."

Tracey took a deep breath and continued. "Seamus Finnegan is a walking cesspool of diseases. I know you have too much self-respect for yourself to mess around with that…and you're not an idiot. Dean Thomas is cute enough, but I know from my source," She again nodded down at Astoria, "That the poor bloke is head over heels for Ginny Weasley."

The bitch was getting closer and closer. "Tracey." Daphne said again, warningly. Tracey paid her no mind and kept chugging along.

"You wouldn't be caught dead with the Weasel. You could never fancy a man with mush for brains. And," With that, her eyes narrowed, "I would hope that you know that Neville is off limits… some lines can't be crossed."

"Which just leaves… Harry Potter." Tracey sat back, and took a long drink of pumpkin juice, and looked at Daphne with a triumphant smirk.

Daphne had to stop her jaw from dropping to the table. If she hadn't known that Tracey wanted to be a healer after she graduated, Daphne would've advised her to go into the Auror corps.

"IT IS ISN'T IT!" Tracey hissed, and all but jumped up and down excitedly in her seat, ignoring the looks that her housemates were giving her. "I was completely talking out of my ass, and just threw a wild guess. But."

She slumped over the table, so she was absolutely sure their conversation could only be heard by their friends. "You're dating Harry Bloody Potter."

"I-I-I-"

"You're taking the mickey." Blaise put the paper down, a confused but slightly amused expression on his face. "You and the Golden Boy?"

"We're not dating." Daphne finally got out. "We just went out for a walk."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that." Tracey smirked.

Daphne's face turned the color of a cherry. "It's none of your business who I walk with."

Tracey grabbed her heart. "You wound me, Daph. And here I thought you were getting rather fond of me."

"I think it's great."

"What." Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey looked over at their friend, who was munching down a piece of toast.

"You're telling me you wouldn't want to see the look on Malfoy's face, when he finds out that you're snogging his worst enemy." Duff said. "Come now Daphy, you have no vision."

"We're not dating and we're certainly not snogging." Daphne huffed. "And it's none of your business."

"We're family though, Greengrass." He said, giving her a smirk. "In fact, I think I should go say hello to the new addition to the clan."

"Duffy." She seethed warningly at him.

"What's wrong Daphy." He shrugged. "I can't talk to my dear friend Potter?"

"Name one conversation, you've had with him outside Quidditch." Her eyes narrowed.

He shrugged again. "Conversations are so overrated. I'm tiring of this one in fact. I think I'll go seek another." His eyes glanced over to the Gryffindor table. "I won't tell your new man, your deepest darkest secrets. At least not today."

He got up from his seat, ending her chances to curse him right then and there under the table. "I'll kill you where you stand." She whispered furiously to him.

"Don't worry." He smirked back at her. "Quidditch business only."

He made his way over to the Gryffindor table, and was treated with more than a few curious glances from the Slytherin house. Duff was more than a little popular in their house, so no one like Malfoy would openly stop him from going over to whatever table he please, but that didn't stop the questioning looks people shot in his direction.

"That little…."

* * *

"So, have they told you about the first task yet?" Neville asked, as he piled a few eggs on top of his plate. Harry shook his head. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "They want us to be unaware, I guess. Didn't really work though. I already know it."

"What is it?" Neville asked excitedly.

Harry told him, and Neville's look of excitement vanished. "Dragons…" He said finally. "Are they mental?"

Harry had to agree with his friend. Even if this tournament was meant for older students, it didn't make sense to sick a fully-grown dragon on teenagers.

"I think there's a few books in the library on it. If you want, we could go check them out later."

Harry paused. "Sorry Nev, but I'm busy for the rest of the day. Maybe we can go tomorrow." He didn't like lying to his friend, but he was meeting Daphne in the library at 3. He didn't know if she would be okay, if other people knew they were friends yet. Neville nodded, and went back to his breakfast. Before he had started eating with Neville on a regular basis, Harry hadn't known it was possible to go through a meal, without your mate scarfing down his breakfast as if it would be his last.

Speaking of, he kept catching the glares that Weasley was throwing in his direction. They hadn't spoken since yesterday when Ron had almost hit him, and that was honestly fine by Harry. The less he had to talk to him, the better.

But then, he noticed that Weasley was looking past him, with a look that mixed confusion, and hostility. Before Harry could see what he was looking at, he felt the open space next to him, become occupied. "Hey Potter." He looked over, and John Duffy was grabbing a plate, and putting food on. "What's for breakfast, I'm starved." The Slytherin said nonchalantly, as if him eating at the Gryffindor table was the most normal thing in the world.

Harry looked over at Neville who had a confused, and suspicious look on his face. After all the torment he had to put up with over the years from Malfoy and his gang Harry didn't really blame him. "Uhm…hey Duffy." Harry finally said. "It's the same spread as always."

Duffy looked disappointed. "After a while, you think they'd change it up a bit. It gets boring after a while eating the same thing over and over."

Before Harry could respond, he was interrupted by Weasley storming over. "And what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron spat.

Duffy looked around and pointed at himself. "You mean me, Weasley?"

"Yes." Ron glared.

"I thought it was obvious." Duffy shrugged. "I'm eating breakfast."

This offhanded comment clearly got under Ron's skin. "This is a Gryffindor only table. You can't be here! Go back and eat with the rest of your snakes."

"Buzz off Ron." Harry said, but Duffy simply snorted.

"Last I checked Weasel, there were no rules for meals, outside of feasts, that say I have to sit at my own house table. So, I think I'll stay."

"What the bloody hell did you just call me?" Ron spat. His fists were clenched and were starting to shake in anger.

"Your ears need cleaned out there, _Weasel."_ Duffy said. "Because I know a good spell."

Ron took a step towards him. Duffy picked up a knife from the table and started to twirl it in his hand. "Just try it." He growled at Weasley. "I don't think you want to test me though. I'm just a BIT faster than you."

That made Ron stop in his tracks. It wasn't what Duffy said, it was how he said it. "So are you going to sit back down, or are we going to have some problems." The Irish boy said, with a glint in his eyes. He clearly didn't have a problem teaching Weasley a lesson here in front of everyone.

Ron looked like he wanted to retort, but decided against it at the last second, before he stormed out of the Great Hall. He might be an idiot, but he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with Duffy on his own terms.

"That might the first time I've seen Ron leave a meal without finishing." Neville remarked, but still treated Duffy with suspicion.

Duffy shrugged. "After you're forced to deal with somebody like Malfoy for four years straight, dealing with Weasley is child's play."

"As much as I enjoyed seeing you scare the shit out of Weasley." Harry asked. "Is there a reason you're over here?"

"What?" Duffy said offended. "Can't two friends have breakfast together?" They were friends? Harry couldn't remember one conversation they've had off the pitch…except for maybe this one. "I just came over to ask if I'll see you at tryouts on Thursday?"

Harry sighed. He had given it a lot of thought, and decided…

"I'll be there." He had wanted to refuse Angelina so badly, but the lure of playing Quidditch this year, especially against this type of competition, was too hard to resist.

Duffy grinned at him. "Wonderful."

Neville injected himself into the conversation. "Was that the only reason you came over here? To ask if Harry was trying out?" He wasn't convinced.

"That and to talk to the man who's dating my cousin."

Neville looked at Harry, who started to blush. "So, you do fancy, Daphne." Nev said with a grin.

"Oh, more than fancy, from what I hear." Duffy said. "Apparently they went on a little walk in the moonlight last night…who knows what happened then."

"W-We're not dating." Harry finally spoke up his face still as red as a fire truck.

Duffy smirked, and then shrugged. "You'll get no argument from me either way. Daphne is a big girl, and she can make her own decisions on who she wants to be with."

Harry sighed, and then remembered something Daphne had told him the other day. He drew closer to Duffy and whispered to him. "Just like Hermione."

The Slytherin had been about to bite down on a piece of toast but stopped at the last second. "Wha- Who- I don't know what you're talking about."

This time it was Harry who smirked. Neville looked lost. He had heard what Harry had said but couldn't connect the dots. "Do you fancy Herm-"

"Shut it Longbottom." Duffy hissed at the boy, who stopped and dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for anyone to know."

"Maybe, you can tell her, so it doesn't have to be a secret." Harry offered.

Duffy shrugged. "What's the point? She could never fancy me anyway. After all that little shit Malfoy has done to her over the past few years, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me on principle."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione isn't like that. She's willing to work with you on that essay, isn't she? She wouldn't seek you out like she had, if she hated you."

Duffy shrugged. "I don't know, Potter. Us working on an assignment together, and being together are two different things"

"It's a start isn't it?" Harry said. "Why don't you just talk to her and say something other than…Hi." Duffy looked at him, and Harry smiled back. "Yeah, she told me about that."

Duffy sighed. "I just get so nervous whenever I get near her. I turn into a bloody mess." He said, before letting his eyes wander over to Susan Bones who was getting up from the Hufflepuff table.

Harry hit him on the hand with the flat of his fork and glared at him. "Maybe stop ogling other girls too. It MAY just give Hermione the wrong idea."

Duffy shrugged. "I'm a teenage boy, Potter. I have needs."

"But what do you really want, Duffy?" Neville spoke up. "Are you just in it for a quick shag."

Duffy shook his head quickly. "I don't know what I really want out of this…But if I had to choose something. I'd just want her."

Harry smiled at the Slytherin. "Look, Hermione will be in the Library at 2:30 today. Do with that as you will."

Duffy nodded thankfully. "And Daphne will be there, at 3:30." He missed the look that Harry gave him. Apparently he didn't know that Harry and Daphne were already supposed to meet that day.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Hermione enter the Great Hall, and make a beeline for them. Duffy saw, and blanched. "I'll see you around Potter." He said, getting up and walking the opposite direction of Hermione back to his group of friends.

"What did John want?" Hermione asked, taking the now empty seat.

"Looking for you." Harry said quickly. "Said he wants to meet you in the library, at 2:30."

* * *

"Well?" Daphne asked furiously, as her cousin sat back down next to her. A few of the Slytherins who noticed him get up glanced at him, but then went back to their breakfast. Even if they couldn't see him, Daphne knew Malfoy was glaring daggers in their direction.  
"Well…what Daphy?" He grunted, as Daphne drew her wand under the table, and pointed it at his crotch.

"Have a nice little chat?" She hissed.

"We just talked about Quidditch." He muttered.

"You're lucky I don't hex you here and now." She grumbled, putting her wand back.

"What was the Weasel so uppity about?" Tracey asked.

"Didn't take too kindly that a snake was sitting in a den of lions I guess." Duffy said.

"You best be careful, or you'll make another enemy." Blaise said, as Duffy snorted into his goblet of pumpkin juice, and a little bit of it spilled over onto the table.

"Yeah, those kinds of manners will win Granger's heart." Daphne muttered, and Duff gave her the two fingered salute.

"Wiseass." He said, and then added. "Also go to the library at 3:30."

"I'd ask why, but I'll already be there at 3." Daphne said confused.

"Even better." Duff said.

"Mind if I join?" Tracey asked. "I need some help on my Charms homework."

Daphne shook her head. "I'm meeting Harry." She said simply, before going back to her meal hoping they wouldn't look too much into it.

Tracey's eyebrows curled up, and then turned to Duffy. "How about you? Unless you have some meeting with Granger."

"Actually, I'm doing exactly that. Working on our Potions essay."

"You and your damn lions." Tracey muttered, and then looked over at Blaise next to her, who sighed.

"Fine." He said defeated. "But only because I have nothing better to do."

Tracey swooned. "Oh, my hero." And then looked over in Daphne's direction. "We can meet in the common room. Maybe we can even find Astoria."

"Why would you want to do that..." Daphne growled.

"I'm sure, she'd be overly interested in your love life." Tracey blew her best friend a kiss. "She is your sister after all."

"…I swear to Merlin." Daphne seethed through gritted teeth. "You better sleep with one eye open the next week."

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Angelina running towards him, as he started to walk out of the portrait. "I need to talk to you!"

"Can't it wait till later?" Harry said, with just a touch of impatience. He was on his way down to the library to meet with Daphne, and had already been stopped by Ginny, Seamus, and Dean.

"I just wanted to see if you decided whether or not to try out." She asked, and he told her he would be there. "Oh, that's wonderful. Well in that case meet in the Entrance Hall at 2:45 tomorrow."

"Erhm…okay? Why though?"

"The American team will be there at 3, so the Headmaster wants all our best players to be there to greet them!"

"Americans?" This was the first he had heard of them being involved.

"Wasn't that why Duffy was at our table today? To let you know? I told him about it yesterday." Angelina asked, and Harry shook his head. "Oh, well Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is taking part in the Quidditch Tournament as well. Saw it as a great way to test the best America has, against the best of Europe." With that Angelina rolled her eyes, and Harry could understand why. It was most likely exactly how Americans were with football in the Muggle world. They fielded a semi-capable team, but whenever they went up against somebody outside of North America, they didn't really have a chance **(A/N at the end of the chapter, to explain how I feel about this fully)**

"I'll be there." Harry said, and was about to leave, but Angie stopped him. "Yes?" He wasn't able to keep the impatience from seeping into his voice.

"Before I forget actually, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She said apologetically. "Tryouts have been changed."

"Oh, too when."

"Tomorrow at 4. Just after we meet the students from Ilvermorny."

"Ehhh….what?"

"Sorry Harry." She said. "I just found out twenty minutes ago from Professor McGonagal. Are you still interested?" She looked worried.

After giving it a moment of thought, he nodded. This actually worked out. The sooner the tryouts were, the more time he had to work on the First Task.

She grinned. "Pass the message along to Duffy if you see him again." He nodded, and they said their goodbyes. He made his way down to the library, and his eyes started to scan the area for Daphne. There she was. Sitting down at a table near the row of first stacks. "Aren't you early?" He said softly, making his way over to her. While he didn't spend every waking minute here like Hermione, he still knew better than to risk the ire of Madam Prince.

"We agreed on 3, didn't we?" Daphne asked confused, as he sat down. At least, she thought they had.

"I was told by Duffy, that you wanted to meet at 3:30?" At least Harry thought he said 3:30. Even after four years of living with Seamus, he still had trouble understanding that brogue at times.

Daphne glowered. "I'm going to curse him for that." She grumbled. "He'll regret ever messing with my personal affairs."

"Why was I graced with his presence in the first place?" He asked amusedly. "Not that I'm complaining really. He made Ronald almost piss his pants."

Daphne snorted, drawing a look from Madam Prince. After giving her a polite smile, Daphne continued. "My friends seem under the impression that you and I fancy each other."

Harry blushed. "He said that earlier, but I thought he was just making fun. Is there a reason that he'd think we're together?" Harry asked suspiciously. He didn't think Daphne would tell lies about him, but then again, they had only met a few days ago.

She rolled her eyes and told him about Tracey's investigative work that morning. About how she had ripped apart each house with prying eyes, until she had successfully deduced that she had spent last night with Harry. The nature of that night was a mystery to her best friend, however.

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered, shaking his head. "She should seriously consider work as a private detective. She certainly has the talent for it."

Daphne rolled her eyes and agreed. "Keep this to yourself for now, but she fancies your friend Longbottom."

Harry was shocked. Two different Slytherin's fancying Gryffindors? That must've been a record. "I think he might be interested in Hannah Abbot. Or at least he was at the beginning of the year."

Daphne nodded. "It might not matter anyway. Trace gets red in the face every time she seems him. She turns into a bigger mess, than Duff."

"And Nev isn't actually the best at talking to girls. Years and years of getting beaten down by Snape will do that to a person."

Daphne sighed. "It appears they're at an impasse then. Shame, personally I feel they would've been good for each other."

"It's their own business at the end of the day. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be I guess." He said, and she nodded. "Did you find anything? About the dragons?"

She shook her head and looked a little annoyed. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I went through everything that my cousin has ever sent me on dragons. It's not a lot, most of it is at my home. Nothing. Just a bunch of information on dragons, and their nesting habits."

"Luckily for us." She looked at him, with a twinkle in her eye. "Hogwarts has one of the largest libraries in the world. So, we ran into a bit of luck."

He grinned at her. "Let's get to work then shal-"

"Hi Harry. Hi Daphne."

They looked up, and both of them blanched. In front of them was Hermione, and behind her, with a large stack of books in his hands, was Duffy. As soon as Duff saw the two of them together, he smirked at the duo with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Uh hey Hermione." Harry finally said.

"I'm surprised to see you two together. I didn't know, you knew each other." She said, a tad bit suspicious.

"We're just working on the essay for Professor Snape." Daphne said quickly.

"Oh!" Hermione smiled widely. "That's what me and John are here doing. Can we join you?"

"NO!" Harry and Daphne, all but yelled. Madam Prince stood up from her seat at the entrance desk and stared them down like a hawk. Hermione gave her an apologetic look, and the older woman melted. She always had a soft spot for Hermione. Her eyes, however, did not leave Harry or Daphne.

"I mean." Harry stammered. "We think it's best to work on it, as a pair. Can't let our answers look too similar. Snape might take points off."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue. They were all assigned the same essay. Weren't their answers supposed to look similar. "Oh okay? Well I guess I'll see you later. Come on, John" She said, turning to walk away Duffy following behind her still carrying the stack of books and looking like his arms were about to give out. The poor fool.

"Hey Duffy." Harry whispered, suddenly remembering. The boy turned around. "Entrance Hall. 2:45 tomorrow. We're welcoming the Americans." He quickly added that the tryouts had been changed. Duffy rolled his eyes but nodded.

He smirked at them again. "Have fun studying you two." He wagged his eyebrows and made a kissy face. "Don't work too hard now."

"I'm going to curse that little shit." Daphne growled, after he walked away. "I don't care if my aunt never speaks to me again. I will curse him into oblivion."

Before they could get kicked out by Madam Prince, Harry put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Easy." He said gently. She didn't know why, but her breath hitched a bit when he made contact with her. She couldn't explain it, other than…

No. She didn't have a thing for Harry Potter. While she admitted that he was more than attractive, she had only met him a few days ago, and she wasn't that type of girl.

After five seconds he realized his hand was still on her shoulder, before he took it back, his face tinging pink.

"R-Right." She sputtered, hoping they wouldn't have to dwell on that moment. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

He nodded, and quickly grabbed a book.

* * *

Hermione and John found a seat three tables down. It had been nice of him to offer to carry the books, although she had protested. He hadn't been at all what she expected. From what she had heard about him, he almost had as big a reputation as Seamus did when it came to girls. But from what she had also heard, no girl had ever accused him of disrespecting them, unlike Seamus.

"Here's fine John" She said, sitting down. He looked at her thankfully. He would never say it, but those books had started to make his arms a bit sore. After a short period of awkward silence when they had first gotten to the library, he had taken Potter's advice, and said a few more words than "Hi". He was now able to say a full sentence without stammering. Baby steps.

"So, how long has Harry been dating your cousin?" She asked, pulling out her quill and ink.

He shrugged. "Not sure exactly. I only found out this morning."

"It is a bit odd. I don't think I've ever heard him mention her." She said, but then stopped herself. There was a good chance, that Harry and Daphne had started seeing each other, in the brief time that she hadn't been speaking to him. She still couldn't realize how Harry could forgive her after she put him through that. She meant, what she had said. She didn't deserve him as her best friend.

"You, and me both, Gra- Hermione." He said, before pulling out a potions book. It had been a lesson learning to call her by her actual name. It wasn't that he was being rude, it was just a habit.

She smiled to herself. She had lucked out, when she got John as a potions partner. He was miles ahead of Ron, who most likely would've made her do the entire assignment, and just put his name at the top with hers. It had been a bit of a struggle getting him to talk to her though. Whenever she had spoken to him at first, he would just mutter something, and then blush. Almost like he…

No, he couldn't, could he? He was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor Muggle-born. She didn't know why such a thought came to her mind. Plus, why would someone like him, be interested in someone like her? He was the best Quidditch player in the school, at least as good as Harry. He could have any girl he wanted. She pushed that thought out of her brain, and quickly began pouring through the books with John.

* * *

What they didn't see, was the pug-nosed girl whose eyes were rooted on them, and Harry and Daphne as well. Draco would be interested in this.

* * *

Their study time in the library was ultimately fruitless. They went through book after book. They must've exhausted the entire dragon section, or at least a good portion of it. It was almost seven when they finally decided to call it a day. Daphne told Harry that she would meet Harry back here Monday after classes.

"You don't have to keep helping me you." Harry told her. "I'm sure there's other things you'd like to be doing."

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. If only he had seen that smile when they were eleven, he probably wouldn't have waited this long to become her friend. But being her friend was quickly becoming not enough for him he found. "What, and leave you alone? No offense Harry, but you'll probably die without my help."

They walked down to the Great Hall together, and quickly said their goodbyes. She went to her table with her friends, and he went to sit next to Hermione, and Neville. He hated to watch her walk away, but he didn't know how welcome he'd be at the Slytherin table. Part of him didn't care. Forget Malfoy, and the rest. What would that prat do? Curse him in front of the entire school?

The rest of the night, and the morning after passed quickly, and before he knew it, Harry was heading down to the Entrance Hall to await their new guests. Their group consisted of Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Harry, and the Twins. Ron had tried to join them on their way down, but his brothers had told him to dust off.

"Why the bloody hell can't I come?" He asked angrily. Mainly because of his temper. He'd be likely to insult one of the Americans. And then, as Fred and George pointed out to him, "You're not on the team. They only want the best players on each squad down there." Oh, this had driven Ron up a wall.

"I've played keeper every time we have a game going!" His face quickly matched his hair.

"There's a difference between playing against Ginny and playing against the best Europe and America has to offer." Angelina said impatiently. "If you want to tryout, you're more than welcome to show us what you have later today."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue further, but after a glance from his brothers, he stormed back up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Bloody…"

"…Idiot." Fred and George said.

"You're not really going to let him tryout, are you?" Katie asked.

"Not up to me." Angelina sighed. "If he's as good as he thinks he is, then we might need him."

"Trust us." Fred started.

"He's not." George finished.

They made their way down to the Entrance hall and saw it had already started to fill up. Not only were the Hogwarts teams there, but Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons as well. There was Krum standing at the head of his team. Every single one had their arms crossed and were eying the groups around them with suspicious glances.

The Beauxbatons team was led by a tall blonde boy. One look at his build told Harry that he was one of their Beaters. He and another tall brunette were the only boys out of their team. The rest were girls, but that didn't mean they were equally as intimidating. Harry saw that one of them clearly towered over him.

The Hufflepuffs were there. Harry saw Cedric chatting with Zacharias Smith, and Herbert Fleet who was their Keeper. Harry saw the Ravenclaw team, represented by Roger Davies, and Cho walk over to join them. Cho saw Harry, and waved to him, with a smile on her face, which he returned. While it was true, that he had a crush on her, he really couldn't remember why. Yeah, she was really pretty, but other than that he knew nothing about her. And from what he heard from a few people; she had a reputation for being…. popular among the male students.

Which only left…

"G'day Potter." Duffy said walking over with another boy, that Harry recognized as Miles Bletchley. He was a bit taller than Duffy was, and had blonde hair and reminded Harry of a hawk. He gave Harry and the other members of his team a polite nod, which Harry and Angelina returned, but the rest of their team looked at both of the Slytherin boys with distrust.

"Duffy." Harry said. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, you know." Duffy shrugged. "Decided to go for an afternoon walk. Saw the crowd and thought that I'd pop by and see what the fuss was all about."

Harry snorted, and then looked over at the Slytherin Keeper. "Bletchley." He said.

"Potter." The other boy responded, not unfriendly. He was a bit like Duffy where he tried to show some level of sportsmanship on the Pitch but had also committed his share of penalties in the past.

"I see your Seeker isn't with you." Harry said, looking around making sure that Malfoy wasn't hiding behind one of them.

Duffy snorted. "Please. Only the best in the school were invited to greet Ilvermorny remember? You really think we'd pick Malfoy over you, Potter?" Beside him, Miles didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

"What's this, Gred?" The twins started, walking over to them.

"Well Forge it appears to be Harry talking to a Slytherin…"

"The same Slytherin…"

"…who apparently is the next Death Eater in waiting…"

"… according to our dear brother, Ronald…"

"But I don't think that our dear Harry…"

"…would be caught dead with a Death Eater."

"Bloody hell." Duffy whistled and began clapping. "That was brilliant." Bletchley had a smirk on his face. He obviously enjoyed the twin's little magic trick as well. "And as for me being a Death Eater, I hate to disappoint you, but I wouldn't be caught in one of those masks." Duffy rubbed his chin. "Why would I ever cover up a face like this?"

The twins didn't respond for a second, but then broke out laughing. "You know what Duffy…"

…For a Snake."

"You're alright." They finished together.

Duffy smirked, but then got closer to the Twins. "I don't mean any disrespect to your family. But if your brother tries anything with me, I'll knock his teeth in. That sound like a fair deal to you?"

The twins nodded and sighed. "Bloody Ronald, always had a mouth on him."

Harry nodded in agreement. He didn't want the other boy to get seriously hurt, but maybe him getting a punch or two, would knock some sense into him.

"Hogwarts students. Gather around." Harry looked over and was surprised to see Dumbledore had come to stand in the entrance. Harry hadn't even seen him appear.

The Hogwarts students started to make a semi-circle around their headmaster. Judging by the same groups that had formed around the other two schools, they were getting the same talk, the Dumbledore was about to give them.

"Good afternoon and thank you for meeting here." Dumbledore began. "While I understand that you are here for Quidditch, rest assured that this, while not officially recognized, should be considered just as important as the Tri-Wizard tournament is itself, when it comes to how you behave yourself."

"I understand that things might get a little rough here and there, on the pitch." Dumbledore continued. "While in and out, of the arena however, you shall conduct yourselves with class. Any action that you take, will reflect on Hogwarts as a whole. The reputation of the school is in your hands." The exact reason that they had left Ron in the Common Room. "If you have any disagreements with our guests, please bring it to myself, or your Head of House. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Headmaster." Their group chimed. This was only really a formality. Another reason that THESE students had been chosen, was because they were able to keep a level head on and off the pitch.

Dumbledore nodded. His eyes glanced over their group, until they came to land on Harry and Duffy. He curled an eyebrow slightly, but otherwise didn't say anything, before turning around to face the grounds.

"Hey, Harry." Cedric said walking up by himself. Zacharias and Herbert hung back, with Smith sending strange looks in their direction.

"Cedric." Harry nodded. "Didn't expect to see you trying out. With the tournament and all."

"I could say the same to you." He grinned at Harry. "I've only got two years left though, and I'm nowhere good enough to go pro. Thought I might as well get as much air time as I can, before I hang up my broom."

"_bam-A-lam."_

Their heads turned like a swivel towards the grounds. The sound had come from off in the distance, but it was drawing closer. "What was that?" Bletchley asked.

"_She really gets me high."_

"Are we under attack?" Angelina asked, drawing her wand. She was joined by a fair amount of the wizards and witches in the hall.

"No need." Dumbledore called out in an amused tone. "It is only our guests."

And so, it was. From the Forbidden forest, towards the castle came a group. They were dressed differently than their fellows from Europe. Instead of robes and cloaks, they simply wore what looked like Muggle clothing. In the middle of their group were two flags. One the American Stars and Stripes, the other one must've been their school flag. Harry now saw that the sounds were coming from a stereo that one of the American's was holding.

"_WOAH BLACK BETTY BAM-A-LAM. SHE'S FROM BIRMINGHAM." _The music blasted. America was here, and they didn't care who knew it.

Dumbledore, and the other heads of schools walked out to meet the newcomers. Leading the newcomers, was a light skinned wizard. He was clearly the man in charge of the American's. Harry could see it in his age, and the way he carried himself. After a few seconds of speaking, the music was muted. The heads of schools turned and beckoned their students forward. The students in the castle moved forward as a group until they had met the Americans halfway from the hall.

Now that they were closer, Harry could see some of the things that the Ilvermorny students were wearing. He saw one large boy that looked to be sixteen with a cowboy hat, and a t-shirt that said "Back2Back World War Champs". Another was wearing a blue polo and jeans that each had the Ilvermorny school crest emblazoned on it. And standing beside the adult in their group, was a young witch that looked like she was a year older than Harry. She had long red hair, and blues eyes. She was quite pretty actually if Harry had to say so himself.

"Hogwarts welcomes you all." Dumbledore called out to the Ilvermorny students, and then stepped aside so the groups could mingle. Harry was surprised when the girl he had noticed earlier, came straight towards him flanked by the tall boy with the cowboy hat. "Vivian Ellerson." She said with a bit of a Southern drawl and put out her hand.

"Harry Potter." He said shaking her hand. Instantly her eyes shot to his forehead. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Apparently, they knew him even on the other side of the Atlantic.

"My brother. Tyler." She said, motioning to the boy who stood by her. He didn't shake their hands like his sister had but gave them a curt nod. Vivian's eyes shifted over to Duffy.

"John Duffy." He said with a grin. She looked him up and down and nodded at him. "How'd you lot get here anyways? You Apparate?"

She shook her head and motioned back towards the Forbidden Forest. "We touched down in a clearing in your Forest. Your Gamekeeper escorted us the rest of the way."

"Touched down?" Harry asked confused. "On your brooms?"

She smirked. "Not exactly. We-"

"It might be a little hard to explain to him, Vivian." The adult wizard said walking over. "They don't have craft like ours."

She looked a little surprised but nodded. The adult wizard turned his attention to Harry. "Cladius Trevels." He said putting out his hand, which Harry shook. "You look so much like your Father."

"You knew my dad?" Harry was surprised.

"And your Mom." Cladius continued. "I did a couple of years over here as part of an exchange program. Your dad was probably my first friend, that I made. Always up to no good." He said with a twinkle in his eye at the memory. "Not sure how your mother ever lost her senses and married him." He smiled, but then put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am sorry, Potter. What happened to them and all. They were good people."

Harry nodded in thanks. He would have to talk to Cladius soon and get to know him a bit better. If he really had known Harry's parents, he might have some more stories on them.

"Hogwarts students!" Dumbledore called out to their group. "If you'll follow me, we shall head to the Quidditch Pitch for the school tryouts." He walked over to Cladius. "Professor Trevels. I'm sure you are tired and maybe a bit hungry from your journey. If you like, one of my staff can escort you to the Great Hall for a bit of late lunch."

"Actually Professor." Vivian said to Cladius. "If it's alright, I know the team would like to watch these tryouts as well." The rest of the Ilvermorny team quickly nodded in agreement.

"Headmaster." Claudius looked at Dumbledore. "With your permission?"

"But of course." Dumbledore said. "If you'll just follow me."

The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students also followed behind them. It was clear that the three schools wanted to size up their competition. Their teams were already picked and ready. Hogwarts was the only school yet to still field a squad for the tournament.

"Think I could convince that bloke to turn the music back on?" Duffy whispered to Harry as they made their way down to the pitch.

"Didn't see you as a Muggle music fan." Harry smirked.

"Bloody hell are you kidding me? My Uncle loves all that. I grew up on Elton, Queen, Beatles. You name it, there's a record of it in our ball room."

"What about Daphne?" Harry asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. "Is she the same?"

It didn't work. Duffy smirked at him and laughed. "Yes, Potter. Actually, I think her first crush might've been Freddie Mercury."

"But isn't he-"

"Yes…but she didn't care." He blanched. "She'll probably hate the fact I told you that."

* * *

"What's wrong Daph?" Tracey asked her friend, as they sat down in the stands. While they had been told the Quidditch season would be cancelled this year, and the Pitch wouldn't be needed, it had been agreed that for one day, that the Hogwarts team tryouts would be held there. Where they would hold matches afterwards, nobody had told them.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like I have to curse Duffy when I get back to the common room later."

A good portion of the school had turned out for the tryouts. Instead of sitting in the usual sections assigned by house, the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had mingled together, leaving the Slytherins to sit by themselves. Per usual.

"Do you ever really need a reason?" Astoria asked. She was wearing Duffy's spare Quidditch jersey, just like she had started doing last year. He thought it gave him luck, to have his "#1 fan" watching him.

Blaise snorted.

"Is this seat taken?" They looked over, and were surprised to see, Granger of all people standing at the start of their row. There was only a few Slytherins outside their group that were in attendance, but nonetheless they treated her with indifference.

"Erh. No. Feel free." Daphne moved over. Granger smiled and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, if I'm being rude, but why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Tracey asked. It was a sentiment clearly shared by the rest of their group.

Hermione's face went a little red. "Normally I would sit with Ron, but he and I aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. He's down in the locker rooms anyway."

"Weasley's trying out?" Astoria asked surprised.

Granger rolled her eyes. "He seems to think just because he plays keeper for his brothers, that he has a chance of making the team."

Daphne snorted. Weasel didn't seem to understand that the best players in the school were going up against him. She would enjoy this more than she thought she would. "Don't you have anyone else to sit with?"

Granger frowned. "Everywhere in that section was full, and I didn't really feel like sitting next to a Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw I didn't know."

"And why us?" Tracey asked. "Aren't we just "Dirty Snakes?"

Granger shook her head. "You can't be all bad." She looked at Daphne, with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "After all Harry seems to like you enough. If you and him are together, I should get to know you."

Daphne's face went red. Tracey and Blaise laughed, but Astoria just had a confused expression on her face. "Are you telling me, that you and Pott-"

"Quiet." Daphne snapped at her sister. "They're about to start."

Tori grinned at her. "We'll talk later." She mouthed at her sister and turned to face the pitch.

Daphne glared at the back of her sister's head. If only looks could kill.

"So, how long have you been dating Harry?" Granger whispered to her. "I asked John yesterday, and he didn't know."

Daphne inwardly groaned. "We're not dating." She whispered back. "We literally just became friends a couple nights ago."

"Then why'd you blush." Granger gave her a knowing look. "Really, it's okay. I'm glad Harry finally found somebody."

Granger had her curiosity. "What do you mean? Weren't you two…together?"

Now it was Hermione who blushed. "Oh no! I love him, but in a different way. It just wouldn't work. Almost like dating my brother."

"Harry has just been through so much. I'm just happy that he found somebody that cares about him."

"How did you both meet anyway?" Hermione asked. "I don't remember Harry, ever mentioning anything about fancying you."

Daphne decided to play along. They all thought she was dating Harry anyway. "We both had detention with Snape." She explained their story, minus the part of how them walking through the Forest with Hagrid. Harry could tell her that story himself if he wanted.

When she finished, Hermione had a pained look on her face. "I'm glad you were there for him, when I wasn't."

Daphne smiled at her. "He forgives you Granger. He told me so himself."

Granger smiled at her. "You can call me Hermione, if you want."

Daphne didn't know how she had gotten a first name basis with two Gryffindor's in the span of a week. This year had been one for the books. "You and Duff looked like you were getting along rather well yesterday." Daphne said slyly, but Hermione looked confused.

"Duff?" She said, then realized who she meant. "Oh, John! He's a good Potions partner."

"Is that all he is?" Daphne smirked, and Hermione's face tinted pink.

"I-I don't understand what you mean." Hermione stammered. "Me and John are just partners."

"Partners…That's one way to describe it." It was fun making Hermione uncomfortable like that. If only the girl didn't make it so easy for Daphne.

"Wh-I- "

"Calm down there Hermione." Daphne smiled at her. "I'm just taking the mickey."

"Although, you could do a lot worse than my cousin."

"John doesn't see me like that." Hermione said, with a touch of sadness in her voice. "I don't think I'm exactly his type."

"Why cause you're a Muggle-born?" Daphne frowned. "Duff doesn't care about any of that. He cares about the inside."

"I'm just saying keep an open mind." Daphne said, then turned her attention back to the pitch.

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. John had been nothing but kind to her after all. He never gave any indication that he shared Malfoy's opinions on blood purity. Could she really….

Before she could finish her thought, the arena exploded into cheers as the players took to the air. They would be put through a series of tests that would judge not only the school team, but the backups and reserves. Just so in case any player was hurt, they would have another to take their place. "Is that Malfoy?" Astoria asked, as they spotted a boy with blond hair. And she was right. The boy was a decent enough flyer, but everyone knew the real reason he had made the team, was because of Daddy's donation of brooms every year.

"Idiot." Blaise muttered under his breath.

* * *

Harry flew around the stadium, just to get a little test run in. It was the first chance he had to fly his Firebolt all year and didn't want to embarrass himself out there. He thought he saw a bit of red in the Slytherin green, where they had congregated in their usual section. Was that Hermione? It couldn't be.

"Gather round!" Madam Hooch called out to the Seekers who had shown up. It was Harry, Malfoy, Cho, and Cedric, the four Seekers from each house. The Chasers were another story. Harry saw people from second year and up. Even Ginny had come out. He acted as if he didn't see her wave at him and ignored the pouty look that she sent in his direction when he didn't return them. "We've been over the instructions in the locker room. I expect you all to conduct yourself with class."

Everyone but Malfoy, nodded. No surprise there. As Madam Hooch had explained, their goal today was simple: Catch the Snitch. They would go one at a time, and they would be graded on speed, and their ability to adapt under pressure. Just like a real game, they would have Bludgers aiming for them the entire time, hit by none other than the Weasleys, who had been two of the only ones to come out for Beaters. Harry still knew they wouldn't take it easy on him.

"Miss. Chang, you're up first." Madam Hooch said. The Ravenclaw nodded, and the rest of the Seekers scattered, so she could have some room.

"On the count of three." Madam Hooch called out, bringing the Snitch out of her robe. "One. Two… THREE." She released it, and the Snitch darted off. Cho sped off after it. She dodged several Bludgers as she shot across the field. The Ravenclaws roared in support, as she got within a few inches of it, her hand outstretched. She was so focused on the Snitch, that she didn't see the Bludger until it was too late. It crashed into her arm, and she drew back, yelping in pain. Madam Hooch motioned for a Med-Witch to see to the young woman. Harry shook his head. That was unfortunate. It was a good thing that they could heal her arm, if need be. He shuddered at the mere thought. He still remembered his time with Dobby's Bludger second year. That idiot Lockhart.

"Mr. Diggory." Madam Hooch called out, after she had summoned the Snitch back into her hand.

Cedric nodded, after looking over to Cho. She smiled painfully at him, giving him a thumbs up with her other hand. Hmmm, were they…

"One…two…THREE!" The Snitch was off, with Cedric fast behind it. After a few minutes of him racing around the stadium, and dodging the Weasleys well aimed hits, he suddenly dived towards the ground, like Krum had in the World Cup. A few of the Hufflepuffs cried out in fear, as he flew dangerously low, but Cedric was locked in. He reached out with his arm, and just when it seemed like it got away, he plucked it out of the air, just as a Bludger crashed the air where his hand was seconds before. The Hufflepuffs roared in approval and were joined a fair amount of the Ravenclaws. The Gryffindor's clapped for him as well, though most of their cheers were being saved for their own Seeker.

"Very nice, Mr. Diggory." Madam Hooch congratulated him, but he paid her no mind. Immediately he was off to the Med-Witch. Harry didn't remember seeing the Bludger hit him, but then he saw the boy touch down, and go to Cho's side.

"Young love." Malfoy said snidely.

"Mr. Malfoy." Madam Hooch called out, before Harry could retort. "You're next."

"Watch how it's done Scarhead." Malfoy smirked at Harry, who only rolled his eyes. Unless he had traded talents with Krum, Harry had seen how it's done by Malfoy, plenty of times.

"One…Two…THREE!" Malfoy had shot off before Madam Hooch had even released the Snitch, something that she noticed and would no doubt dock points for. Even with his head start, the Snitch had flown off before he could even come close to it. Harry saw him drop to the ground, like Cedric had done before him, but unlike Cedric, Malfoy couldn't avoid the Bludger that shot straight towards him. It tore into his broom and cracked it in half. He was catapulted into the ground, and the whole arena fell silent. After a few seconds, he shakily got to his feet, slowly moving towards the Med-Witch that had touched down on the ground.

Madam Hooch shook her head, and then looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter. The pitch is yours."

He nodded and arched down into his broom. This was it. Time to show these other schools what he was made of.

"One…Two…THREE."

He took off immediately, and instantly had to dodge a Bludger that came his way. Like he thought before, the Weasley's wouldn't take it easy on him. He saw the Snitch shoot behind the tower that usually held the Professors and went after it. The turn back into the stadium almost sent him off his broom, but he was able to get a grip on it just in time, before he went tumbling of. He shot back into the stadium and ducked a Bludger that came screeching towards him. He tore past the three foreign schools, who had taken their own section of the stadium.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered, and dove towards the ground. Was this some kind of special Snitch? It wouldn't surprise him. Maybe Madam Hooch had been so inspired by the Wronksi Feint in the World Cup, that she had this Snitch specially made to replicate it.

He leveled out near the ground and was in line with the Snitch. He tried to grab it, but it was just out his reach. He cursed, and then took a deep breath. The three foreign schools broke out into hysterics as he slowly helped himself up on the broom, by his feet. The Hogwarts crowd remained calm but were intrigued. They had of course seen him do the same thing in his first year. That didn't keep each and every one of them off the edge of their seats though.

He slowly leveled himself on his Firebolt like a tightrope and crouched slightly. He sprang through the air towards the Snitch. He grabbed it out of the air and tumbled to the ground.

The whole arena fell deathly silent, yet again. But just like Malfoy after a few seconds, he got to his feet. He held his hand up in the air and released the Snitch to show his new prize. The whole crowd erupted into cheers. He even saw the Slytherins clapping for him. He grinned. Malfoy wouldn't be happy about that.

"My word, Mr. Potter." Madam Hooch barked as she came to the ground. "I thought you would've learned your lesson the first time." She was berating him, but he caught the slight smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I'm a slow learner Ma'am." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "Very good Mr. Potter. Very good." She lowered her voice so only he could hear. Harry looked over and saw the Med-Witch and a few of her assistants making their way over to him. "Mr. Diggory was an impressive flyer today, but I think I can speak for the rest of the team, that you outperformed him. Congratulations."

He beamed at her, as the Med-Witch shooed Madam Hooch off, and began fussing over him. He heard her mutter under her breath, about this "Bloody barbaric sport". But it was in his veins, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Not bad flying out there Duffy." Blaise said, as they walked into the common room. It was a bit fuller than usual, cause many of their house were working on assignments or coming back from the tryouts. "Think you've got a shot?"

Astoria snorted. "Granger seems to think so." She said in a sing song voice.

Duff's head whirled around to face his younger cousin. "What do you mean?" He asked hurriedly.

"Didn't you hear?" Tracey asked, smirking. "Your favorite Gryffindor sat with us in the stands today."

"That's right." Daphne chimed in. "And she seemed overly interested in a certain player…and I don't think it was Potter."

"No that was just you." He smirked, but his face had gone redder than the Weasley's hair. "You-uhm- didn-"

She grinned at him, and then gave him a one-armed hug. "Come on, Duff. You know I love you too much to give out your secrets like that…well maybe not you, but I love Aunt Hannah."

He gave her a thankful look and returned her hug. "Thanks, Daphy." And then he gave her a mischievous smile. "And I promise, I didn't tell Potter too much."

Her arm dropped, and she drew her wand, which she shoved into his back. "Hopefully, nothing important…" She seethed.

"Come on Greengrass." He shifted uncomfortably. "You know I love you too much to do that…well I love Tori, Uncle Daniel, and Aunt Jane. You're okay too, I guess."

"If it isn't the Blood Traitors themselves?"

Their group collectively groaned, as Malfoy sauntered over, flanked by his usual cronies.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Blaise asked. "You mad, that Daddy had to buy you a new broom now?"

Malfoy's eyes sparked for a second but were quickly back to normal. "Father can afford the best. I've been meaning to trade up for a while now."

"Anyway." He said, looking at Duffy, and Daphne. "I heard a rumor about the two of you."

"Oh, that's nice." Daphne rolled her eyes. "And we should care why?"

Malfoy nodded to Parkinson, who walked up and glared at Daphne and her friends. "I saw you both in the library yesterday." She hissed. "You were with Potter, and that Mudblood Granger."

Daphne felt her cousin take a step forward, but she put a hand in front of him stopping him. "And why should that matter to you? We're free to spend time with whoever we like." She looked at Malfoy. "When the alternative is spending time with you, it's an easy choice."

"Careful Greengrass." Malfoy growled.

"Or what?" Astoria piped up, defending her sister. "Why don't you just get lost Malfoy."

"Tori." Tracey whispered warningly to her young friend.

"Why don't you stay out of the grown up's conversation, you little bitch." Malfoy barked at Astoria.

Duff took another step forward, and this time Daphne couldn't hold him back. "I've warned you time and time again, Draco." He seethed. "This is your last one. Threaten her or my family again, and you'll regret it."

Crabbe and Goyle took a step forward. Malfoy smirked. "Just remember where you sleep Duffy. Only two beds away from mine."

Blaise put a hand on Duff's shoulder. "Let's go." He said to his friend. Their group began to walk away towards the fireplace. The few Slytherins who were sitting by it, quickly moved. They knew the pecking order.

"It's a shame." Malfoy drawled after they had walked away. "Two good families, the Duffy's and Greengrass'. Blood traitors. I wonder how your father would feel, Duffy. Now there's a Pure-blood. I wonder how he'd react to finding out his only son, has been spending time with a Mudblood."

"Shit." Astoria muttered under her breath, as Duffy stopped in his tracks.

"You were warned, Malfoy." He said in a calm cool tone that relayed his intentions. "Why couldn't you just walk away?"

Most of their house was now watching the confrontation in anticipation.

"And just what are you goi- "Before he could finish his own sentence, Duffy turned around and started to walk towards him. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of their leader, fists raised.

"_STUPEFY!" _Two red lights streaked towards the boys, and they crumpled to the ground. Daphne and Blaise looked around at the gathered Snakes, their wands still outstretched, as if daring anyone to try anything. Nobody did.

Draco's face went white, and he looked back to Parkinson. She was standing by Theodore Nott, who looked in no hurry to help the Malfoy heir. His friend had dug his own grave. He could lie in it.

Malfoy finally realized the danger he was in and fumbled for his wand. Before he could get it up, Duff dropped him to the ground with a single punch to the nose. Blood began gushing down the boy's face, as his nose broke, and he clutched it in pain. "You'll-"

Whatever he was going to say next, nobody knew because Duff hit him again, this time in the throat silencing him. He grabbed Malfoy's collar and forced him up. He began dragging him towards the fire.

"Du- "Blaise started, but stopped when Duffy gave him an icy glare. The Irish boy kicked at the back of Malfoy's legs forcing him to his knees.

"You think you're all powerful, Malfoy." He hissed at him. The Snakes in the pit had crept closer, if only to hear better. "You think Daddy's money, makes you better than everyone else."

He forced Draco up against the fireplace and growled into his ear. "When in fact, you're nothing. Nothing, but an ant under my boot."

Daphne was afraid. Yes afraid. She had never seen this side of Duff before. She hated Malfoy with a burning passion, but did he really deserve all this?

"Beg, Malfoy." Duffy seethed. "Beg, and you live."

"N-Never." Malfoy got out.

"Your choice." Duffy slammed Malfoy to the ground face first. He grabbed Malfoy's left arm, and wrenched it back a bit, driving his foot into the smaller boy's back.

"P-P-Please."

"Louder, you shit." Duff pulled the arm back towards him. "So, they can hear you."

"PLEASE!" Malfoy yelled into the ground. "MERCY!"

"Look!" One of the third years yelled from the crowd.

A stream of Malfoy's own making was running down his leg and forming into a puddle next to him.

Duff released Malfoy's arm, but didn't back off. He got to one knee, and whispered into Malfoy's ear, so only his friends could hear him. "If you ever mention my father and I in the same sentence. If you ever call Granger, or ever use the word Mudblood, around me. EVER. AGAIN. I'll kill you. And next time, I won't stop, Draco. You have my word on that."

Duffy got to his feet and looked over to Parkinson whose mouth had dropped to the ground. "Clean him up if you like. Or don't. I don't imagine he's much use to you anymore."

For a second, it looked like she would take him up on his offer. But then, she simply walked off towards her dorm, not paying her now former lover any mind.

The gathered Snakes finally broke their silence. Almost collectively, they began to hiss towards Duffy. Not only the fourth years and below. But the older students as well, gave Duff a look of deference and respect.

Respect towards the top snake.

Daphne slowly walked over to her cousin and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't react. "Are you okay?" She whispered, as the gathered students began to disperse, no doubt to spread the news to the snakes that hadn't been there.

After a few seconds, he shook his head. "I-I just saw red." He muttered and looked up. A tear was making its way down his cheek. "I just lost control. After he mentioned my father- "

"He didn't leave you any choice." Tracey said, walking over. "You heard him. He threatened you. You gave him every opportunity to walk away, but he just had to keep talking."

"I just can't believe I let it go that far." It was clear, that Duff had scared even himself. He had unleashed his inner beast and wasn't sure if he ever wanted to let it back out again.

Tori walked over and engulfed her best friend in a big hug. "Nobody blames you for giving that prick, what he deserved." He glared at her for cursing, but then smiled, as he returned her hug.

"Still." Blaise remarked, as he looked around the now almost empty common room. "Everything's going to change now isn't it?"

The out cold bodies of Crabbe, and Goyle, and the whimpering Malfoy gave him no answer.

* * *

"What's up with Malfoy?" Neville asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, and Neville nodded over to the Slytherin table. Harry followed his gaze and was surprised. For as long as Harry could remember, every time Harry saw him, ever since first year, Malfoy always had his two bodyguards, and a group of sycophants surrounding him, hanging on his every word.

But this dinner was different. The boy was sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. Harry noticed that there were at least two seats on either side of Malfoy separating him from the rest of his house. It appeared that the sycophants had shifted up the table and were now sitting closer to Daphne and her friends, closer to Duffy in particular. Harry saw Pansy Parkinson walk over to him, and whisper something into his ear, but he gave her an annoyed retort which sent her scurrying away.

"Guess you're right." Harry remarked. "I'll have to ask…"

"Ask who?" Neville smirked, and Harry went a little red. By now, all his friends knew that he gotten to know Daphne, but they still all thought there was more to it than a simple friendship. It didn't help when Harry blushed like a little girl every time someone brought it up.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "Hi Neville."

"Hey Hermione." They said in unison.

"Hermione, has Duffy mentioned anything weird to you about Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked confused. "Should he have? I haven't seen him since Saturday and even then, we only worked on the essay. Why?"

They quickly told her what they had seen, and then she turned and looked for herself. "Now that you mention it, that does seem rather odd." She remarked to herself, and then got up from the table.

"Hermione? Wha-" Harry asked, before she started walking. She acted as if she was walking out of the Great Hall, but then made an abrupt turn towards the Slytherin table.

"What is she doing?" Neville asked, and Harry could only shrug. While it was true, he had become friends with Daphne, he still didn't know if it was a good idea to sit next to her. It was less advisable for Hermione.

Hermione walked over to the table and ignored the glances that she received from a few of the students. Surprisingly only one or two of them were glares. The rest were just curious as to why a Gryffindor was willingly coming into the snake pit.

Harry saw Daphne turn, and even though she was clearly surprised, she smiled at Hermione. Duffy saw her walk up, and Harry noticed his expression changed from one of indifference to of the usual nervousness that he always displayed around Hermione, who treated him with a warm smile, but that only put a big dumb grin on his face. She leaned closer to him, and said something to him, and he nodded quickly, that grin becoming ever wider. Hermione started to walk away but stopped when Daphne called after her. The Slytherin girl nodded at the Gryffindor table, and said something. Hermione nodded, and then waved.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, after his best friend sat back down.

"I just wanted to see if John was able to help me study for a bit tonight, in the Library." Hermione said, as she started to eat.

Harry was confused. "I thought you said, that you finished your essay yesterday?"

"Erhm. W-Well yes." She stammered. "But he's helping me with my Care of Magical Creatures homework."

"YOU need help with homework?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not my strongest subject!" She argued, though it humored Harry, how red her face was getting. "Anyway. Daphne says to meet her in the Library after dinner."

As if on cue, Harry saw movement from the Slytherin table, as the blond in question said her goodbyes to her friends. "Your move, mate." Neville said grinning at his friend.

"Eat me." Harry grumbled, but nonetheless got up, and walked after Daphne.

"Merlin, he has it bad." Hermione remarked.

"Do you really think they're dating?" Neville asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"But I think they care for one another." Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're both just so stubborn, I just don't think they see it yet."

* * *

Daphne was walking through the corridor, lost in her own thoughts. To say that she was surprised that Hermione had come up to their table, would be an understatement. The girl had some courage. Maybe that's why she had been placed in Gryffindor. What had been even more surprising had been how Hermione had met with almost no resistance walking over. With Malfoy, there would have been more than a few hateful words, even more "Mudblood's" thrown at her.

But the day for that was over. Everyone in Slytherin house, now knew that Duff wouldn't tolerate it anymore. Not that it had been an overwhelming problem in the first place. While it was true, that the overwhelming percentage of students in her house were Pure-blood, only a small amount of them were taught from the cradle that their birth made them better than everyone else. And these few were the ones who didn't matter anymore. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Unfortunately, that had been who the other houses had seen. Everyone else just went along with it and didn't say anything. That made them equally as guilty though.

She had shuddered at the very thought of her cousin. While it had been true what she told him before, about how Malfoy had baited him, that didn't explain the situation away fully. She had never seen Duff like that before. He had been in his share of fights sure. Many of them were because he thought he had to defend her or Astoria. But this had been different. She had no doubt that if Malfoy hadn't yielded, Duffy would've killed him. Thank Merlin he hadn't. If anyone had cared about the boy, they would've gone to Snape, but he would've just shrugged them off. While power struggles in Slytherin were rare, they weren't unheard of. As long as one of his students wasn't maimed, he let them mostly manage themselves.

That would've been a whole separate issue, if Duffy had killed Malfoy though. He would've spent the rest of his life in Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy would've seen to that.

She was lost in her own mind, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. "Fancy seeing you here." Harry whispered into her ear, making her jump. She whirled on him and slugged him in the shoulder.

"PRAT!" She glared at him. "Didn't I tell you to not sneak up on me?"

He rubbed his shoulder, but his grin betrayed him. "If you didn't make it so fun, I wouldn't."

Even though she wanted nothing more than to be mad at him, that grin of his had a way of disarming her. She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered.

"So, rumor has it that I'm supposed to meet a certain witch in the library today." Harry said, as they walked down the corridor. They received more than a few looks. The Gryffindor Golden Boy, and the Slytherin Ice Queen, walking together wasn't something you saw every day.

"Maybe this witch, doesn't want to meet with you anymore." She glared at him.

He shrugged. "Her loss I guess."

She chuckled. "Anyway, I foun- "

"Potter!"

They both turned, and Harry was surprised to see Vivian walking towards them both, her brother following behind her. He had switched out his cowboy hat, for a camo hat, that he had flipped around.

"Ellerson." Harry said, nodding at her. Daphne treated the girl with suspicion.

"Just wanted to tell you, how impressed I was with your flying out there yesterday." She said, in her southern drawl. "You and that Duffy boy have some moves."

Daphne turned on the full Ice Queen, when the American mentioned her cousin. She didn't like the way this Vivian was looking at Harry. It made Daphne feel…

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "I'm looking forward to playing against you."

Vivian smirked. "So sure, you're going to make the team, Potter?"

He shrugged. "I'm confident." He said simply.

Vivian nodded, and then looked at Daphne, who still was treating her with that look of hers.

"Daphne, this is Vivian from the Ilvermorny team." Harry said quickly, noting the hostility that the Slytherin was giving Vivian. "Vivian, this is Daphne. She's Duffy's cousin."

"Your cousin can fly." Vivian nodded, sizing the other girl up. "And he's not bad to look at either."

_Not sure he'd look in your direction after I shoved my fist down your throat bitch_. Daphne thought to herself. "Thanks." She said coolly instead.

Tyler leaned forward and whispered something into Vivian's ear, and she nodded back at him. "Just wanted to say hello. I'll see you around Potter." She said with a wink, and then nodded at Daphne, before her and her brother walked off.

"Damn Yankee's." Daphne muttered under her breath.

"Well…" Harry said to himself. "That went well."

"You okay?" He said, noticing Daphne was still in her Ice Queen armor, though he didn't know why. Was it because Vivian was a stranger?

"I'm fine." Daphne said simply and started walking down the corridor again.

"Are you sure?" Harry started after her. "If you wan-"

"I said I'm fine Harry." She cut him off.

"Erhm. Okay." If she didn't want to talk about why she had gotten angry, that was fine. He didn't think he'd ever understand women. "What were you saying before?"

Her Ice Queen armor melted, and she smiled at him. Going into her pack, she spent several seconds, before she pulled out a book and pushed it into his hands.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard." He read the cover aloud. The cover was a light blue tree stump, surrounded by what appeared to be vines of the same color. "Isn't this-"

"A children's book? Yes." She said, as they entered the library and sat down. "But I was thinking to myself last night, about how we had looked through almost every book in this ruddy library, except for one. The answer was in front of us the entire time."

"Uhm…in a children's book?" Had she gone mental? "You know the First Task is the weekend after next right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just sit down, stop talking, and listen."

* * *

**A/N: This might be the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. From the Americans entrance, to how Duff handled Draco. I was thinking to myself, what was the most stereotypical way for an American to walk into Hogwarts. Simple: Look like an asshole, and act as if they own the place. I'm an American, and I know some of the stereotypes that the rest of the world regards us with. I just couldn't resist making the Ilvermorny students as Murica as possible.**

**The song if anybody was wondering, is Black Betty by Ram Jam. One of my all-time favorites, which I also do not own.**

**A/N: How I feel about the American Quidditch team in this chapter, is exactly how I feel about the Men's National Team in soccer. We're a perfectly okay team that can hold our own against other North American teams, but when we go up against the powerhouses of Europe, we don't really have a shot. That's not the case for our Women's team. I'm proud to say they are the best in the world.**

**A/N: The hardest part of this chapter was probably the tryouts believe it or not. I love to write but writing play by play (like the tryouts) really isn't one of my strong suits. Part of me just wanted to flash forward through them, but I powered through.**

**A/N: And last but not least, I feel I have to clarify. Duffy, while being a sociable good-hearted person, has some demons. If that wasn't made clear by this chapter, I hope it's made clear now. What made him the man he is today: will be explained. And just so you guys know, we haven't seen the last of Draco. It wouldn't be a Slytherin story if it didn't have our favorite Pure-blood douchebag. Sorry if I put way too much Duffy in this chapter. He's just quickly becoming one of my favorite characters to write and will definitely be a big part of this story.**

**Till next time. **

**-RJS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to wish a Happy Birthday to the legend and creator of this magical word I dare to play in. The Great J.K. Rowling. You've inspired me and millions of other writers around the world, and from the bottom of my heart. I say thank you!**

**A/N: I also just wanted to say that copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard that Daphne owns…is a first edition. There are some stories in first editions that don't ever appear again in the ones after it. Some of you might find that a weak explanation for this chapter…but I don't really care. For those of you who agree with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Harry you have to eat." Hermione insisted.

"I'm fine really." Harry tried.

The First Task had finally come. Before this it had all been like a bad dream. Like he would just wake up one day in his bed, and he would be best friends with Ron again, he would be cheering on Cedric to win the tournament, and all he would have to worry about was winning the Inter-School tournament. But no. Here he was, a fourteen-year-old boy, about to go up against a full-grown dragon. He hoped they at least wouldn't pair him with the Horntail.

Merlin, for all he knew, he'd had to face them all at once.

But then he remembered the conversation he had with Daphne. "Maybe they won't make you fight the Dragon." She said, as they left the classroom, they had been practicing in the other night. He felt they had come up with the perfect plan for the First Task and had been working the past week or so.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. What else could they be planning? Were dragons not enough, they had to one up themselves?

"Think about it." She said. "The Ministry is run by fools yeah, but they're not foolish enough to make you actually go one on one with a dragon. What if all you have to do is just get past it?"

Harry thought about it for a second and nodded in agreement. He didn't believe that Dumbledore would sign off on this tournament if it meant that one of his students had to defeat a dragon. Then again he thought that Dumbledore would fight harder for his right to withdraw from this whole thing, but here he was regardless. "So, does that mean we have to think of something else?" He groaned. She had been helping him finetune his plan of attack, since they had met each other that day in the library.

She shook her head. "It's a good plan. We'll stick to it. Just worry about getting past that dragon."

"And if I get the Horntail?" He asked warily.

She shivered. "Well…. let's hope it doesn't come to that."

And here he was now. The day of the First Task being forced into the Great Hall by Hermione. "Harry." She said firmly, forcing him down into their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. "Eat."

He wanted to refuse her, but after seeing her glare, he sighed and got a plate.

"Really Hermione. I'm not hungry." He tried one last time. It didn't work.

"I know it seems like that right now, but it's just nerves." Hermione said. "I feel the same way every time I take a test."

"Bit of a difference between that and facing a damn dragon." He muttered. She still heard him.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT A DRAGON?!" She exclaimed.

"He didn't tell you?"

They looked up and were surprised to see Daphne standing by them. She sat down next to Hermione.

"Erhm, hi Daphne." Harry said. "W-"

"The First Task is dragons." She said, grabbing a plate.

"HARRY!" Hermione whirled on him, her momentary surprise at Daphne sitting with them forgotten. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!"

"We've been working every night for the last two weeks." Daphne said. "If he isn't ready now, not sure he'll ever be."

Hermione looked at Harry with a hurt expression. The fact that he hadn't confided in her clearly pierced her to the very core. "Hermione." He said softly. "Daphne knows a lot when it comes to dragons. I felt she was the best person to help me when it came to preparing."

Hermione's expression softened a bit, but she still looked a bit put off. "I still wish you would've told me."

"I didn't want you to worry." Harry offered.

"And am I not supposed to worry now?" She glared at him. "You have to fight a dragon! I can't believe Dumbledore would let this happen."

"I don't trust Dumbledore, but I don't think he'd let Harry of all people get hurt." Daphne looked over at her. "It's not exactly a secret, that Harry is one of his favorites."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but then stopped and nodded. She couldn't dispute that either. "What have you both been working on?" She asked. She couldn't change the past anymore, so she might as well see if Harry and Daphne had at least come up with a good strategy. They told her what they had been practicing, and after considering it for a second, gave her blessing for the plan.

"A bit late to change it now, but I'm glad you agree." Daphne gave her a small smile, but then looked over at Harry with a hard look. "Do you remember the incantation." He nodded. "The movements."

"You've been beating it into me for the last two weeks, so I hope I would." He grumbled, and then shivered.

"Just don't want you to die on me out there, Potter." She said rolling her eyes but gave him a smile.

"Almost sounds as if you'd hate to lose him, Greengrass." Duffy said, sitting next to Harry, who looked just as shocked when Daphne had sat next to them. Most of the school had gotten breakfast early to get a good seat for the First Task, but there were still more than a few students, who were giving them strange looks. Surprisingly none of them were from the Slytherin table, which was the most populated table at that hour. Daphne had told him a bit about what had happened in Slytherin house, about how Malfoy wouldn't be much of a threat anymore, but he was still surprised that none of her housemates had anything to say, about two snakes sitting in the lion's den.

Daphne glared at her cousin, which he ignored, and then smiled at Hermione, which she returned. Part of the reason that Harry hadn't been able to tell her about the First Task these past two weeks, was because every time he saw her, she was either coming back or going to, the library to study with Duffy. He honestly wondered how many classes they really had together.

"Ready for today, Potter?" Duffy asked. Harry noticed Weasley enter the Great Hall. Despite sending their little group a dirty look, he didn't say anything when walking past them to sit next to Dean, and Seamus.

Harry nodded. "I think so. Daphne and I came up with a good plan."

"Care to tell me?"

Harry paused, and then shook his head. "You'll have to wait along with everyone else. Can't give away too much Duffy."

Duffy pouted and nodded. "Why did Moody want you the other day?"

Professor Moody had pulled Harry aside after his little confrontation with Malfoy, who had tried cornering him alone in the Entrance Hall. Even if Daphne hadn't explained to him that Malfoy had lost power in Slytherin house, Harry knew from that fact, that the boy didn't have Crabbe and Goyle were following him everywhere he went. It was almost like they were afraid to be seen next to him.

"Just wanted to make sure I was ready for the First Task and all. Even gave me a few pointers."

Hermione looked up confused. "But he's a Professor. I thought he wouldn't be allowed to help students in something like this."

Harry shrugged. "He said cheating is tradition in the Tournament. Every champion knows what's going to happen. Said he even helped Cedric out."

"What kind of advice did he give you?" Hermione asked.

"Told me I should use my broom." Harry rolled his eyes.

Daphne looked horrified. "A broom?! Ride a wood stick to get past a fire breathing dragon?!"

"Wait." Duffy choked a bit on his toast that he had been eating. "Did you say fooking dr-"

"Harry! Duffy!"

They looked up to see Angelina walking over to them. Besides a quick look at Duffy, and Daphne she didn't show any surprise to seeing two Slytherins at the Gryffindor table. "Glad I caught you both. Just means I won't have to track you down individually. Not sure if Snape told you already Duffy, but the final list for House teams will be posted after the First Task."

Harry saw Duffy roll his eyes, and he understood why. While Madam Hooch had assured Harry that he was most likely going to be the starting Seeker, she felt that the other positions weren't as clear cut, and therefore had ordered a second round of tryouts the Wednesday beforehand. It had infuriated Daphne, because they had lost a whole evening of working.

"I can let you know the results at the party tonight, Harry." Angie said, and started to walk away.

"Wait…Party?"

She turned around and gave him an apologetic look. "Fred and George wanted to "celebrate your win today" as they put it. They put together a party for you in the common room tonight."

Harry sighed heavily. "They realize I haven't been through the First Task…right?"

"I tried telling them that a million times, but they wouldn't listen. "He's going to love it. Food straight from the Kitchens. Witches drunk off Firewhiskey. More butterbeer than Hagrid could drink in a year." I think those were there exact words."

"They're smuggling in alcohol?" Hermione said disapprovingly.

Angelina wisely ignored that. "Sorry Harry, but it looks like this is in motion, whether we like it or not."

Harry sighed again, and then nodded. He looked over at Daphne and suddenly got an idea.

If this had to happen…

"Does it have to be in the common room?" He asked Angelina.

She looked confused. "I mean. I suppose not. Why?"

Harry looked over at Daphne and Duffy. "Because then not everyone can celebrate."

Daphne was shocked. "Harry you don't ha- "

"You believed me when nobody else would." Hermione suddenly had a downcast look on her face. Harry smiled at her, which she sadly returned. He had told her time and time again that he forgave her, but she still had to live with the fact, that she hadn't been there for him when he really needed her.

Harry looked back towards Daphne. "You've helped me get ready over the past two weeks. If anybody deserves to be there, it's you."

"And, if you want to bring a guest or two." Harry looked over at Duffy, who winked at him, "That'd be fine too." Harry saw Hermione perk up. Maybe there was something that she wasn't telling him about all that studying she had been doing…

Harry looked over at Angelina. "Tell Fred and George, they need to either find a place outside the Common Room, or just cancel the party."

"Not sure how that's possible, Harry." Angelina sighed. "I doubt the Professors would give their approval for us to use the Great Hall, for underage drinking. And there's not one classroom that's big enough for what they have planned."

Harry shrugged. He did really appreciate what Fred and George had done for him. The party wouldn't mean anything though, if all his friends couldn't go. "I trust them. They know the castle better than I do."

Angelina nodded. "I'll talk to them, but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"I best get going. Got to find a seat." Angelina smiled, and tapped Harry on the back. "Give them hell today, Harry."

He smiled and nodded at her, as she walked away.

"You didn't have to do that, Potter." Duffy said, but then grinned at him. "But I'm glad you did. Been a while since I've gotten down and dirty."

"As long as it's not anything like Father's birthday this summer…" Daphne groaned, and Duffy blushed, muttering something about Firewhiskey and Veela's. Hermione just looked curious.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagal said walking up to their group. "I am here to escort you down to the First Task."

Harry gulped, but then nodded. "Guess I'll see you guys later."

He started to get up and follow his Head of House out of the Great Hall, but just before they walked through the doors, he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw Daphne.

"Remember." She implored.

He nodded. "I remember the incantation, and wand movements." He said a bit impatiently.

She rolled her eyes, but then she got a bit more serious. "Just… be careful Harry. Try not to get yourself killed."

He smiled at her. "I will… I promise."

She looked as if she wanted to say something else but stopped herself at the last second. "Right…uhm... guess I'll see you after then." Before he could respond, she all but ran back to Hermione and Duffy. Had that been a blush he had seen on her cheeks?

He turned back to Professor McGonagal. If he didn't know better, he thought that was a smirk on her face.

_Oh, to be young again_ She thought to herself, as she escorted Mr. Potter down to the First Task. While she was still wary of Miss. Greengrass after her encounter with Mr. Smith, she was overjoyed that Mr. Potter was branching out and meeting people from other houses. She never realized why he had been friends with the Weasley boy all these years. Time and time again, she had almost intervened on Potter's behalf and separated them when it came to their class schedule. Whenever they had been paired together, Mr. Weasley had only ever held Mr. Potter back from his full potential on each assignment.

This house rivalry between her house, and Slytherin had gone on for too long. It had never been like this. There had been a competitive Quidditch match between the two back in her day, but no more than any other house. She didn't know when the Rivalry, as the staff called it, spiraled so far out of control, that violence was needed.

She only hoped that Miss. Greengrass and Mr. Potter could mend the rift between the two houses.

* * *

Professor McGonagal led Harry to the Stadium where the First Task would take place. On their way, they were surrounded by students from each school who were also making their way down, but each one gave him a wide berth. Even the Ilvermorny students maintained their distance.

"Here we are Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagal said, as they arrived. It was a small tent just outside one of the entrances to the stadium. This entrance unlike the others, was roped off. It was obvious that this would serve as the Champions entrance into the First Task.

"You best get along. They're waiting on you I'm sure." Harry's head of house told him, and he nodded. Before he could walk into the tent, she stopped him. "I hope you do listen to Miss. Greengrass, Potter." She said. "I've become rather fond of you. I'd hate to see you die."

"Erhmm…thanks Professor?" Was that her way of encouraging him? Because it most definitely could use refinement.

Harry walked into the tent and was immediately set up by his least favorite journalist.

"Harry. So good to see you." She said through a mountain of makeup, and a fake smile. "Let me get you over here. A quick photo with the other Champions."

Harry saw Krum, Cedric, and Fleur standing over by the tent wall, looking as miserable as he was feeling. It had obvious that they had been standing there for some time as Rita was waiting for him to show up.

"Come now." Rita insisted as she shoved him towards the other champions. "Bozo!" She snapped at her camera man.

Harry stood by Cedric, and before he could get situated, was blinded by a flash of light.

"Wonderful." Rita exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Just a couple more."

"Not now, Miss. Skeeter." Dumbledore said as he walked into the tent. "That can wait till later."

Rita pouted, but Dumbledore continued, ignoring her. "Gather round Champions. Gather round, please."

The other Headmasters of the participating schools came forward and stood behind their respective Champion in a show of support.

As the Headmaster of the hosting school, Dumbledore addressed the group. "The day has finally come. The First Task!" He said, his eyes circling over the group, lingering on Harry a second more than the rest. "I hope you are ready. Because if you are not. The Triwizard Tournament will chew you up, and spit you back out again." Harry waited for him to smile, and laugh, but it didn't come. Dumbledore looked back at the entrance of the tent, and in came Mr. Crouch who was holding a bag. "I now give you over to Mr. Barty Crouch."

Barty nodded at Dumbledore and stepped into their group. "Champions." He said looking around at them. "The time has come. When I call your name, please stick your hand into the bag and retrieve your Task."

"Miss. Delacour." He said, presenting the bag to her. With a small flinch, she retrieved a figurine of a Green dragon. It flew around her, before landing on her shoulder. "The Welsh Green." She didn't look surprised. Guess Moody was right. Cheating was a tradition of the Tournament.

"Mr. Krum." With a determined look, the boy put his hand in the bag. Unlike Fleur, he didn't flinch as he withdrew a red dragon. "Ahh. The Chinese Fireball."

"Mr. Diggory." Harry's fellow Hogwarts Champion pulled out a yellow dragon, that immediately bolted towards the upper rafters of the tent.

"And, Mr. Potter. Which leaves."

"The fucking Horntail." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What's that now?" Barty asked, as Harry pulled out the subject of his nightmares. Harry ignored him, and the man sighed and continued on. "These figurines represent four VERY REAL dragons, which has been given a Golden Egg to protect. Your objective is to retrieve that egg. Simple enough." Oh yeah…ignore that hundreds of pounds of sheer fire breathing terror that was guarding the egg. "This egg is oh so important, for it contains a clue, that without, you cannot hope to proceed to the next Task. Any questions?"

Harry had more than a few. Why he was even in this tournament in the first place? Why they were going up against bloody dragons? Those were his first two.

"Excellent. Mr. Diggory, you are first." Barty said, opening the flap to the stadium. The relative silence was broken by the cheers of the students that had gathered. It was obvious that there had been a silencing charm placed on the flap itself.

Cedric sighed, and walked out through the flap, the cheers cranking up to a thousand, as the hometown crowd made their love of their first champion known.

Harry sighed. Since he drawn last, logic also told him he would probably be the last of them to go. Best get comfortable.

He found a bench to sit on and just simply waited and went over the strategy he and Daphne had gone over a thousand times. At that moment, it didn't feel like nearly enough.

* * *

_Two Weeks Prior_

"Just sit down." Daphne rolled her eyes. She shoved the book towards him. _**The Tales of Beedle and Bard: First Edition**_. She opened it up to an earmarked page.

"**The Story of Salazar and the Dragon**. Uhm… cool."

"Just read you dolt."

"There was once a snake known as Salazar. He was the King of the Desert. All other snakes knelt before him."

"Hang on." He said, looking up at her. "Can snakes kneels?"

"It's a children's book." She snapped. "Keep reading."

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Salazar ruled the Desert peacefully, until one day his beautiful land ("Are deserts beautiful?" Harry tried joking but kept reading when Daphne glared at him.) was attacked by a beast from the sky."

"Salazar and his armies rallied against the invader and attacked it in its own kingdom. After a long hard-fought battle, they finally vanquished the beast. Thereafter their land returned to peace."

"Uhm… interesting story." He said thinking she was joking. "But really what'd you find out?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes in exasperation. "It was a dragon, you idiot. The Dragon was the beast that attacked the desert."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point?!" She slammed the book shut and was quelled by Madam Prince who shot her a scathing look. "My point is the Dragon obviously was going after the snakes in particular. The story doesn't mention anyone or anything else."

"Daphne… It's a kid's book." It was official. She really had gone mental.

"Many fictional books have some truth to them. For instance, I could tell you a story about **The Tale of The Three Brothers **in here. There are old stories behind it. That was what Beedle based it off of."

"What are you saying?" She better arrive at the point.

"I'm saying is if you can distract the dragon, it might give you the edge you need to win." She sighed as if it should be clear.

"I can't bring a snake in with me, Daphne."

"You can bring a wand." She said simply, and then grinned at him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He had been on the receiving end of the spell before but had no idea how to cast it.

As if reading his mind, Daphne got up from the table. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" He asked, as he followed her out of the library.

"To practice." Was her only answer.

* * *

One by one, Fleur and Krum were called, until he was the only one left. He wished they would've let him watch the other champions. They must not want to give him any ideas on how to beat his dragons. HAH. Everybody in this tournament was cheating already. What was one more time?

"Mr. Potter." One of the dragon handlers who had come with Charlie, poked her head through the flap. "They are ready for you."

Harry nodded at her and took a deep breath before getting up.

Showtime.

He followed the woman through the flap, and down a short dark tunnel. Around him, he could hear the stomping feet of the students above, and the cheers as he stepped out into the sunlight and into the stadium. The area itself was one that resembled a mountainous region. Long jagged rocks were everywhere. If he wasn't lucky, then he wouldn't have to worry about the dragons. All he had to do was cut himself on one of those sharp edges and he was done for.

From the stands came a magically amplified voice. "Three of the champions have faced their dragons and succeeded." Dumbledore said above the roar of the crowd. "Now welcome our Fourth and Final Champion." Dumbledore announcing Harry's name was drowned out in the roar of the crowd. Even with the man's sonorous charm, he sounded like a whisper in a loud factory, versus the chants that came.

"POTTER POTTER POTTER." They called from all directions. And it wasn't just the Gryffindors. He saw every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even Slytherin on their feet. He was more surprised by the Hufflepuffs than the Slytherins honestly, with the way they had been acting towards him recently. He had seen more 'Potter Stinks' badges from their students than the rest of the houses combined.

From somewhere in the distance, he heard a cannon go off, which must've signaled the start of the task. The crowd suddenly fell silent. It was a strange thing. Like a light switch.

Across the edge of the arena, Harry saw a makeshift nest that was filled with dragon eggs, and in the dead center of them, was a golden egg that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Best get to it." He muttered, and started walking slowly across the arena, his eyes scanning the rocks. For all he knew the Horntail was hiding behind one of them waiting to strike.

When he got halfway across, his suspicion proved correct. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark blur snap out at him. He rolled out of the way at the last second, seeing the sharp teeth that barely missed him, feeling its hot breath as the beast missed its kill.

As he got to his feet, he inwardly groaned. The figurine didn't do the beast justice. It was almost the size of Dursley's home on Privet Drive, and much more dangerous. His only luck was that the Horntail had a chain around its neck, but that chain looked like it stretched all around the stadium giving the dragon plenty of space to devour its lunch.

Him.

"Dammit Daphne, if I die here today, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life." He muttered and raised his wand.

He hoped that this worked. "SERPENTSORTIA." He cried out. Out of his wand shot a green light that morphed as it shot through the air. He heard a few gasps from the back of the stadium. They hadn't heard what spell he had cast and must've thought he cast the Killing Curse.

The green light finished morphing and there on the ground was a King Cobra that reared up and faced down the Horntail. The Horntail looked down, and huffed, a lance of fire out of its nose. If Harry didn't know any better, he might actually think the beast was laughing.

His wand still outstretched, he shouted again. "ENGORGIO!" The amount of power that Harry put into the spell shot into the King Cobra. The snake grew to the size of a small house, and the dragon growled, but Harry wasn't done. "GEMINO." The snake hiss was joined by another, and then another, and then another, until finally, the Horntail was had five very large King Cobras to contend with.

Now here was the tricky part. Just because Harry conjured them, didn't mean they would automatically obey him. He concentrated on the original and began to speak to him. _**"My Spawn." **_The Cobra's looked around at him. "_**As your master, I command you to destroy this beast. He means nothing, but destruction upon you."**_

Harry started to hear muttering in the crowd. Only the people in the very front row could hear his hissing at the Cobra's, but the news was obviously being spread to the entire stadium.

At first, Harry didn't think his snakes would listen to him. They only stared at him, obviously wondering if they should deal with the wizard or the Horntail.

But Harry was saved when the Horntail snapped out, and bit one of the Snakes swallowing it whole. The King Cobra that Harry had originally summoned turned its head to the dragon and hissed. "_**Destroy it." **_It ordered the rest of the serpents, and as a group they attacked the Horntail.

Harry knew that they couldn't keep the dragon busy for long. He had never intended for them to kill it, but just to use them as a mere distraction. He took off at a run towards the nest, jumping over jagged rocks, that threatened to take off his _lower wand_. As soon as he reached the nest, he heard a roar behind him that signaled the Horntail had vanquished the last of the snakes. He grabbed the Golden Egg and held it up high so the crowd could see. Out of a gate that Harry hadn't noticed, came a group of twelve wizards who ran towards the Dragon, as it thundered towards Harry. "STUPEFY!" They yelled, as a dozen red beams shot towards the beast dropping it to the ground.

Harry saw Charlie Weasley among them. After a second, the redhead grinned at him, and gave him a nod which Harry returned.

Noticing how quiet it still had gotten, Harry looked around to the crowd, who had fallen silent.

Then out of a sea of green, that Harry was sure was Slytherin House, he saw a figure get up. "Bloody Hell!" Duffy exclaimed, and then started clapping. Slowly he was joined by the rest of his house, minus a few. After a short moment the crowd began to join them. The chants of "Potter" began to start again, though they were more subdued than the last time around.

"And in record time, Harry Potter has retrieved the Golden Egg!" Dumbledore cried out from the judge's booth. "Through the ingenious use of a Serpent charm, he was able to distract the Horntail long enough to win the challenge!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed something. He whipped around his wand at the ready, to see the same woman who had escorted him into the arena with her hands held high in surrender. "If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter." The woman said with a smirk.

Harry nodded, and followed the woman back into the tent, giving the Horntail a wide berth.

As soon as he walked in, he saw a blur of brown bushy hair shoot towards him and wrap him in a bone crushing hug. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS, HARRY POTTER?!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermi-"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

"Her-"

"NEXT TIME-"

"HERMIONE!" He cried. "I can't breathe." He finally got out.

She released him from the hug, with a slight blush on her face. Harry smiled at her, and hugged her again, this time on his own terms. "Like I told you." He said. "Me and Daphne had it worked out."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it worked."

He looked up, and his trainer for the past two weeks was standing in the entrance of the tent. "What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

She shook her head. "Exactly what I said. I'm surprised the Horntail took the bait."

"But you said that dragons and snakes were natural enemies." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. THAT dragon and THAT snake." She said. "But who knew if it was all dragons or just a breed in particular. The most likely case, is that the dragon from the story was a Horntail, and the serpent was a King Cobra."

"So, you risked my life on a hunch…"

She walked over to him and smiled. "It worked didn't it?"

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, and was about to say something, but then stopped when she saw Duffy enter the tent.

"Good on ya, Potter." The boy came over and slapped his back. "Parsletongue? Bloody hell, I think one of the Americans actually shit their pants." Daphne glared at him, which he ignored per usual. "Where'd you get the idea for that anyway?"

Harry smiled at Daphne. "I had a lot of help." She returned his smile, and looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't.

"Uhm. John." Hermione said seeing Daphne pause. "Can you come over here with me?"

"Why?" He asked innocently, and then saw the look that Hermione gave him. "Oh uhm…sure. I'll talk to you lot later I guess."

After they walked away, Daphne shook her head. "Poor fool. He's whipped and doesn't even know it."

"You think so?" Harry asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding?" Daphne snorted in a very un-lady like fashion. "If she asked him too, I think he would duel you in her honor."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

She grinned at him. "He might beat you in a fist fight, but you'd knock him on his rear, if you both stuck to wizard fighting."

Harry smiled, and then noticed the silence between them. "I just wanted to say thank you again." He finally said.

"Harry…it was no problem." She said. "I've become rather fond of you. I'd hate to you lose you now."

While their lessons had been overwhelming these past two weeks, especially after a long day of classes before each one, he had found that he enjoyed their time together. "It sucks that this is over."

"What do you mean?" She asked perplexed. Wasn't it a good thing that he got past the first task?

"It just means we won't get to spend as much time together." He said forlornly.

"Why? Do you not want to spend time with me anymore?" She asked, a little bit hurt. She would never admit this, but she felt she owed Smith a thank you for running his mouth. It just meant it had led her to Harry.

"Oh, no I'd love too!" He said quickly. "I just figured you wouldn't want too. You helped me with the task and all."

She surprised him, and herself, when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Like I said, Potter." She whispered, smiling up at him. "I've become rather fond of you."

He smiled down at her, and suddenly realized how close they were. Her lips were only inches away from his, and they looked so…succulent.

Succulent? Did he really just think that?

She didn't know why, but she felt herself unconsciously drawing closer and closer to him. His lips looked so inviting.

They drew closer and closer, until she could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Cousin Daphne!"

They drew back from each other and looked at the witch who had just entered the tent. It was the woman who had led Harry into the arena. It must be Daphne's cousin…obviously.

"Cousin Penny." Daphne smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't love her cousin, it was just she had a habit of being oblivious to the situation at hand…like this one.

"I didn't realize you were friends with Mr. Potter here." Penny said, after she hugged Daphne.

"Yes." She said, still with her angry smile. "Harry, this is my cousin, Penelope Uther."

"Hello." He said shortly, shaking her hand. She seemed kind, but he was a little cross that she interrupted him and Daphne.

"They're ready to announce your score, Potter." She said, motioning to the entrance of the arena.

"Thank you, Penny." Daphne said. "I'll walk him over."

"Oh uhm…okay." Penny said a bit confused, before walking over to say hello to Duffy, who had stepped into another part of the tent with Hermione. He embraced his cousin with a smile, and quickly introduced Hermione to her. He still was having a tough time containing the laughter he was holding in.

"She seems nice." Harry said, looking back at Daphne. He was shocked when instead of responding, she quickly kissed him on the cheek. His face went redder than an apple. "Erhmm."

"Don't say anything, Potter." She growled at him, her face equally as red. "Now come on."

"So, how did the other Champions do?" Harry asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Our plan was probably the soundest out of them all."

"First off that Delacour girl tried to charm her dragon to sleep. It worked partially, but as she passed it, it snored and let out a ripple of fire."

"Is she okay?" Harry asked concerned. The only time Harry and Fleur had spoken to him was when she called him a little boy the night of the Goblet of Fire, but he wouldn't wish being burned alive on anyone.

Daphne snorted. "Oh, she's fine. Her skirt though not so much. Gave the entire stadium a show. I think poor Crabbe might've fainted."

Harry laughed along with her. "And Krum?"

"He tried going one on one with the thing. He hit it with a Conjunctivitis curse to the eyes and blinded it. He was on his way to the nest, when it started stomping around and smashed some of the real eggs. They docked him a few points for that."

"What about Cedric?" He asked.

She laughed. "I don't really think he's that bright!"

"Why do you say that?"

"He summoned a broom from outside the stadium and tried to use that."

"…He knows that fire burns wood easily right."

Daphne rolled her eyes again. "I don't think that crossed his mind, when he was coming up with his strategy."

They shared a laugh together. The boy had obviously taken Moody's advice to heart.

A broom against a dragon…honestly?

* * *

Harry walked into the common room to the thunderous applause of his housemates. Actually, PULLED into the common room probably was the more accurate word. Every which he looked he was met with radiant smiles and congratulatory slaps on the back. Even Ron gave an annoying smile in his direction.

"And here…"

…he is…

"Harry Potter."

"The odds-on favorite…"

"…and Serpent Lord of Hogwarts!" The twins said as they hoisted Harry up on their shoulders and paraded him around the common room.

"Don't get too comfortable Lord Potter." Fred said, putting him down after a few laps.

"The party starts in two hours." George finished.

Harry smiled at them, and then remembered. "Oi." They turned back around. "Did Angie talk to you lot, about the after party?"

They gave him a devilish grin. "Aye."

"Hogwarts is going to be talking about it for years to come."

"We got butterbeer. Firewhiskey. Food directly from the kitchens. We even got our hands on a Muggle karaoke machine."

That actually did impress Harry. "I thought electronics couldn't work at Hogwarts, because of all the ambient magic?" He asked perplexedly.

They shrugged. "We picked up a lot from Dad, let's leave it at that."

Harry sighed. "What I meant was, did you manage to find another place for the party?"

They looked confused. "What's wrong with the common room."

Harry sighed and started to explain but was interrupted by Hermione who came over from talking to Lavender and Parvati. "He'd just be mad because Daphne won't be able to come."

Harry blushed. "Oh, I see, Harry." Fred smirked. "None of our Lions have taken your interest, so you've decided to look elsewhere."

"Well we apologize, my Lord." George said, with a mock bow. "But there is nothing that fits your specifications."

Harry sighed. "Well I'm sorry boys, if Daphne and her friends can't come, I'd rather not there be a party at all. At least not for me."

Harry didn't notice the smile on Hermione's face behind him. "Bloody hell Harry. We understand though." The twins sighed.

"We hope that you'll reconsider however, after you hear all the work that went into this."

"You'll disappoint our friend the house elf. He was looking forward to seeing you."

"I'm sorr- Wait. House Elf?" Harry asked.

The twins nodded. "Helped us put this all together. Said he would do anything for the Great Harry Potter. Said he and you, went way back."

"Erhmm…was his name Dobby?" Harry asked, and then jumped when a loud pop echoed through the common room startling a few of the people nearby.

"The great Harry Potter, called for Dobby?" Dobby squeaked out. He was a sight to look at. The odd mismatch of clothes that he had on, made Harry want to burst out laughing.

"Uhm, hey Dobby." Harry said. "The Twins said you helped put this party together?"

Dobby nodded energetically. "When they came to the house elves sir, Dobby was the first in line when they said they were throwing a party for the Great Harry Potter. Dobby promised to help the Wheezy brothers. Anything for Harry Potter sir."

"Sorry Dobby."

"But the party is off."

Dobby looked shattered, and a tear began to fall from his eye. "But why sirs?!" And then turned towards Harry. "Is the Great Harry Potter displeased at Dobby? Dobby can work harder if he likes. What is it the Great Harry Potter desires sir? Dobby will even go into the Muggle world sir, if Harry Potter asks. Dobby knows a place called the Platinum Lace in Muggle London that Harry Potter would enjoy! Dobby can bring several employees to Harry Potter's party if he wishes!"

"No Dobby!" Harry said quickly. The last thing Harry wanted was Dobby to bring…that type of party to Hogwarts. "But if we have it here, not everyone can come."

"Dobby is confused sir. Aren't all of Harry Potter friends here already?"

"He means his girlfriend, Dobby." Hermione chimed in, giving Harry a smirk.

"Daphne isn't my girlfriend." Harry's face went red again. He was lucky she hadn't seen the moment he and Daphne had almost shared…or the kiss that Daphne had given him after.

"Dobby understands sir!" Dobby said excitedly. "Harry Potter just wants his Missus to be able to come."

"I hate you Hermione." Harry grunted at her, but she had fallen back to the sofa because she was laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down her faces like a river.

"Although, Dobby is confused sir. Dobby thought that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were… friendly."

This stopped Hermione. Now it was her face that looked like a tomato.

Harry started laughing. "Dobby, me and Hermione are just friends." He said. "But back to the issue, are you saying you don't know somewhere else for the party?"

"Oh, but Dobby does Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter wants the Come and Go Room!"

"The What?"

"The Come and Go Room, Sir! All Harry Potter must do is think of what he wants, and the Come and Go Room shall provide!"

"Brilliant!" Harry smiled. "Where is it exactly?"

"The Come and Go Room, can be found on the Seventh Floor, by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy!"

The Twins started to laugh. "Now what?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell. We reckon we've been in that room before. Although for us, it was just a broom closet, we hid in when we were hiding from Filch. We probably ran by that thing three times, before we saw it."

Dobby nodded. "When using the Come and Go Room, one must be very careful in what they want from it. Harry Potter must pass by it three times, before the Room will appear before him."

Harry nodded. "Alright." He smiled at the twins. "Let's make it happen."

"Don't worry Harry." They said nodding. "We'll take care of the arrangements."

"Did you get it all figured out with them?" Angie asked, after the Twins had walked off, and Dobby with them, after promising Harry that he would make sure that this night would be perfect. Harry nodded. "Good. Do you think Duffy will really come?"

Harry noticed Hermione's head perk up. "Most likely. Is the final list out?"

Angie nodded and smiled. "Congratulations. You're our starting Seeker."

Harry grinned. "And Duffy?"

"I'd rather tell him first. But he's in." Angie said. "We start practicing next week, the schedule is going to be released sometime after that."

"We'll celebrate proper tonight." Angie said smiling, and then walked over to join Katie, and Alicia.

Harry turned, and was immediately enveloped in one of Hermione's hugs again. "Congratulations Harry." He smiled and returned her hug.

"Did Angelina say anything about the Hogwarts team?"

Harry looked, and got a sour look on his face. "Yeah. I made it." He said simply, and tried to turn his back on Ron, but the redhead persisted.

"Did she say anything about me?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "No. Guess you'll have to ask her yourself."

Harry noticed Ron's glare, but then his former mate got a look on his face.

"Hey uh Harry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say uhm…"

"Yeah?"

"…someone would have to be insane to put their name in that Goblet." Ron finished, and then gave Harry a stupid grin.

"Yeah, I suppose they would." Harry said, and then looked over at Hermione, who was eyeing the two with apprehension.

"What I'm saying is, I believe you. I don't think you put your name in." Ron continued, obviously thinking he was making headway.

"Finally figured that out, did you?" Harry glared at Ron, and then turned to Hermione again. "Are you able to let Daphne know ab- "

"Do you accept my apology?" Ron interrupted.

"What apology?" Harry asked. Was that really his attempt at saying sorry?

"The one just now?" Ron said impatiently. Was Potter really that daft, or stuck up that he wouldn't accept his apology after everything they went through?

"That was your attempt at an apology?" Harry started to raise his voice.

"Harry. Please not here." Hermione tried pulling him away.

"No Hermione." He snapped, yanking his arm back. "You know what? You might not realize this Ron, but for a while? I had nobody." Hermione lowered her head again in shame. Harry would apologize to her afterwards, but he couldn't see through his anger right now. "And you! My best mate, were supposed to be the one person in this whole bloody school, that was supposed to believe me!"

"I wasn't the only one though." Ron yelled at Harry. Much of the common room had emptied out, to get ready for the party later, but there were still a few glances thrown in their direction. "Hermione didn't either!"

"And you know what, Ron? She apologized. She said she was sorry. All I got from you, was "I'm ready to bloody forgive you" and "Somebody must be crazy to enter the tournament"."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, POTTER?" Ron screamed in his face. Hermione backed up and immediately Lavender put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"For you to stop calling me Potter for one! You sound like bloody Malfo-"

Harry stopped when he noticed that Ron actually threw a punch his way this time around, but he was able to dodge it. He dropped Ron on his ass with a hit to the chin.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, but Harry ignored her.

"Whatever we were before, you can consider that done, Ron." Harry spat at him, as the boy rubbed his jaw. Nobody came to help him to his feet. "Because we clearly weren't friends, if you can think that I'd lie to you like that. From now on, you're only my roommate. Nothing more."

Ron slowly got to his feet. For a second, Harry thought he would try to throw another punch, but his only reaction was to spit at Harry's feet. "Piss off, Potter." Was all he grunted, before storming up the stairs.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that." Hermione said, coming over to him. He saw a few tears running from her eyes, but they weren't from laughter this time.

"What was I supposed to do? Let the git hit me?" Harry grumbled, and then gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have brought all that up. About people abandoning me."

She took him into another hug. "It's okay, Harry. You keep saying it's in the past, but I'll do whatever I can until you properly forgive me." He already did, but he would whatever he could to show her that. He grunted in pain, and she drew back in worry. "Are you okay?"

"My hand. I think I bruised it knocking Weasley on his ass." She took his hand and looked it over.

"Nothing a bit of ice won't fix." She said thoughtfully.

"Are you a witch or not? Can't you just say some spell?" He wasn't in pain, but it was an annoyance more than anything.

She rolled her eyes and slapped him affectionally on the arm. "You'll be fine you big child." She then smirked at him. "It'll be all ready for when you're holding Daphne later…maybe you both won't be interrupted this time."

"Wh- You saw that?" He finally sputtered out.

"Harry, me and John were right there. Just because we went behind a curtain, doesn't mean we weren't keeping a bit of an eye on you."

He groaned. Great. He would never hear the end of this. "Are you coming tonight?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She smiled. "I might as well. Good be a bit of fun."

"Yeah… and Duffy will be there."

"Uhm…well…it'll be nice to see him."

Her blush gave him all the answer he needed though, as he laughed.

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

"So, wait where are we supposed to go again?" Tracey asked for the fifth time.

Daphne sighed. "Seventh floor. Meet by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, around seven."

Hermione had come up to them just after lunch to let them know that she, and her friends were invited to Harry's party tonight. Daphne had just been surprised that they had actually found a place to have it, but she told Hermione that she at least would be there.

"And…Neville is definitely going right?" Tracey asked trying to be nonchalant about it. Daphne didn't know why. She knew the exact reason she was asking.

"As far as I know, yes. And," She held up a finger as Tracey started to speak again, "The answer to your next question is yes. Wear that outfit that you wore to my Father's birthday this summer."

Tracey grinned at Daphne. "You know me too well."

"I know… just try to not drink as much Firewhiskey this time." Daphne added.

"Bloody Veela's." Tracey muttered under her breath, before looking over at Daphne's outfit that she had on the bed. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes?" Daphne said. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing…" Tracey said offhandedly, and made herself look busy.

"What's wrong with it?" Daphne snapped at her best friend.

"Absolutely nothing…if the message you're trying to send to Potter is keep away."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

Tracey sighed. "Listen Daph, and I say this cause I love you. You need to…let your hair down a bit."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I always wear my hair down."

"That's not what I mean." Tracey shook her head and picked up Daphne's outfit off the bed. "THIS screams, friends. What you need is… something a little slaggish."

"WHAT?"

Tracey put her hands up in defense. "I'm not saying take the boy into a broom closet and show him a thing or two about you knickers." She smirked at Daphne when she blushed. "But you want something that says, "Let's snog"."

Daphne thought about it for a second. She knew that her and Harry's friendship had come a long way in a short time, but she wasn't sure she was ready to come out and take it anything further. But their almost kiss in the tent said otherwise.

Daphne sighed, and then nodded. Tracey let out a squeal of delight. "COME ON BITCH!" She said tearing into her own dresser. "Knowing you, you won't have anything for the task at hand. So, you can borrow some of mine for tonight. Let's get to it!"

"And where are you headed?" Astoria asked them, as they came down the stairs to their common room.

Tracey walked over and tapped her playfully on the nose. "That's none of your business squirt." She grinned.

Astoria rolled her eyes and looked over at Daphne. "Don't suppose I'll get an answer out of you then?"

"Right you are." She smirked at her sister. "Don't wait up for us."

"Look at you, Daphy." Duffy said walking down the stairs from his common room. "You're going to give Potter, a bloody heart attack when he sees you."

"Potter…" Astoria's eyes narrowed. "You're going on a date with Harry Potter?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Daphne snapped at her sister. Duffy might be the new head of Slytherin and all, but it was never a good idea to advertise one's business in the Slytherin common room. "And if you must know it isn't a date. The Weasley twins put together a celebratory party for him, and he invited Blaise, Duff, Tracey, and I." She looked past Duffy as if she could spot their other friend hiding behind him. "Come to think of it, where is Blaise? Is he still getting ready?"

Duff rolled his eyes. "Little girl isn't coming." He said, and stroked his stomach imitating a child's voice. "Oh, my tummy hurts, I can't drink any of the free Firewhiskey."

"I bet Mum and Dad would like to know that there is some underage drinking going on, and their dear daughter, and heir I might add, is involved." Astoria threatened.

Daphne got really close to her sister and whispered into her ear. "And if they hear about that, who knows? Maybe they'll get an owl, about how their youngest daughter, got detention for getting caught in a broom closet with Thomas Murton."

Check and mate. "Bint." Astoria grunted.

Daphne smirked at her sister as she and the others walked out of the common room. "If you're going to hit the King, kill the King."

"In all seriousness Daph." Duffy asked as they made their way to the seventh floor. "Are you going to make a move on Potter tonight?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'll snog Harry, when you make a move on Hermione."

Tracey snorted, and Duff just glowered at his cousin. "You're going to regret that later, Daphy…"

Daphne blew him a kiss. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Hermione."

"Yes Harry?" She asked as they walked down the hallway towards the Barnabas tapestry.

"You look… different." And it was true. She was wearing a red sundress. It looked like she had put on a bit of makeup, but nothing that made her look like a clown, like he had seen with some women.

She stopped and looked horrified. "Different as in bad?!" She said fearfully.

"No!" He said quickly, putting his hands up in defense. "No. Good different. I'm just trying to say…you look nice Hermione."

She gave him a shy smile. "Thanks Harry."

"What's the occasion?" He asked.

She looked affronted. "Do I need an occasion to dress a little nicer?"

He shrugged. "I mean. We've been to a few of these over the past few years. I'm just saying you've never dressed up before is all." He gave her a wink. "Trying to dress up for anyone in particular?"

Her face went red. "I-I don't know what you mean! I ju- I- me-"

He laughed and gave her a one-armed hug. "Hermione, you can relax. He's going to think you're beautiful."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but then returned his hug. "Thanks Harry."

"Hey Potter!"

Harry looked over his shoulder, and saw Vivian walked towards him. "Ellerson." He nodded at her.

"Nice work out there today." She was wearing jeans, and a tank top that showed off just a little too much cleavage. "For a second there I thought you were a goner."

Harry smirked, and then remembered Hermione. "Hermione Granger. Vivian Ellerson. She's from the Ilvermorny School team that's here for the Quidditch tournament."

"Hello." Hermione said politely as she shook Vivian's hand.

"It's nice to meet Harry's girlfriend." Vivian smiled at Hermione.

"Oh no. Hermione is just my friend." Harry corrected. "My best friend in fact."

Hermione blushed a bit. "So, what brings you to the seventh floor, Vivian."

"Same reason as you two." Vivian said nodding down at the door by the tapestry. "Those two redheads ran into me by the entrance and invited our whole team. Everyone else didn't really feel up to it, but I'm always down for a good time."

"And Professor Trevels didn't care?" Harry asked.

"Who Claudie?" Vivian laughed. "I've heard a few stories from his days at Hogwarts. The only thing he told us was, don't do anything he wouldn't do."

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. "I'll tell you later." He told her. "Well ladies. Shall we?"

They entered through the door and were immediately almost blown back by the pounding music, that was coming from the wireless that had been set up in the corner. There was already a dance floor set up that looked like it was directly out of the disco era. It was filled by about a dozen party goers that had shown up. But the room itself was amazing. Just by looking on the outside, this shouldn't have fit into this little space. Vivian said what they were all think. "Damn I love magic." She said above the music.

"Look…

"…Who has graced us with his presence…

"The Serpent Lord."

The twins were both dressed in jeans, and each was wearing a polo that had a F, and G on emblazoned on them. Everyone would still be unable to tell them apart really. Switching polos was exactly something they would do to mess with people.

"Bloody hell, this is brilliant." Harry whistled.

"We aim to please." They said, with a bow. "If you'd like to help yourself to a drink Lord Potter, refreshments are against the wall."

"Thank you, gentleman." Harry said returning their bow. "Hermione?" Vivian had already wandered off into the crowd.

"I'm fine now, Harry thank you though." She said, looking around the party for someone in particular. "I think I might go look for-uhmm."

"By the way Harry. The lovely Miss. Greengrass and her guests arrived shortly before you did." Fred said. "I think I saw them by the refreshment table last."

"I think I will join you for that drink actually Harry." Hermione said, and without waiting for Harry started walking over to said table. Harry chuckled and followed after her.

When he made his way over, she was already chatting up Duffy, whose mouth had almost dropped to the floor. Standing next to them smirking was Davis, and…Daphne.

She was wearing a lowcut green sundress that accentuated her curves nicely, but without showing too much skin at the same time. She like Hermione had applied a little bit of makeup, but Harry barely noticed it. All in all, she looked breathtaking.

"Hey Harry." She said, smiling at him.

"H-Hey Daphne." He stuttered and was mimicking Duffy. He didn't see the contented smirk on Davis' face. He had to force his eyes away from Daphne and coughed before he introduced himself. "It's Tracey, right?"

"That's right." She smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Tell me Potter, how do you think Daphne looks tonight?"

"Slag." Daphne hissed at her, but her best friend ignored her.

"Oh…" Harry wasn't expecting that blunt question. "She looks…good." Good didn't do her justice. Daphne looked away so Harry couldn't see the blush on her face.

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Hey John." She said looking over at the boy, who was starting to regain his wits. "Do you feel like dancing?"

"Oh Erhmm…" He stuttered.

She shrugged. "If you don't want too that's fine. This is Muggle music and all. I can't say I've met many wizards who enjoy Elton John."

Tracey kicked him in the leg, and he finally responded. "I'd love too!" He gave her a stupid grin. "Elton is my all-time favorite."

She smiled back. "Mine too!" She said before he followed her to the dance floor. The poor boy had two left feet, but he was clearly trying hard not to embarrass himself.

"…he has it bad." Tracey sighed.

"Hey Tracey…" Daphne said motioning to the entrance. "I think I saw Longbottom just come in."

Tracey immediately shot up. "Bloody hell." She grunted grabbing a bottle of butterbeer and chugging it.

"Don't be so nervous." Harry advised. "Neville is a good guy. Just try talking to him."

She finished the bottle and threw it off into the trash. "Yeah, that's a laugh."

"Here." Daphne said, pouring her a shot of Firewhiskey. "Liquid courage."

Her friend accepted the shot and downed it. She hiccupped and a small flame came shooting out of her mouth. "Alright you lot. Wish me luck." She said and determinedly started walking over to Neville who had shown up with Seamus and Dean.

"Oh, hello there." They heard Seamus say. "Can I get you a drink Davis?"

"Piss off Finnegan." She said and glared at him. After a second, he shrugged and walked off, Dean behind him.

"There you go." Daphne smiled seeing her friend start to talk to Neville.

"All they needed was a push in the right direction." Harry remarked, grinning when he saw Neville overcome the nervousness he had initially felt and give Tracey a smile.

"And a little bit of alcohol in their systems." Daphne said, and they shared a laugh.

"She's very…forward isn't she?" He said.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that." She said. "She can be a bit much sometimes."

He shrugged. "She only made me say what I was really thinking." He smiled at her. "You do look nice."

She blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled at him.

"You're about the only one who thinks that. Everybody else tells me I need to get a haircut."

"Well…I'm not saying don't do that." She offered.

He gave her a mock glare and groaned. "Not you too."

She chuckled. "But really. Thanks for inviting us tonight Harry."

He got a shy grin on his face. "No offense to your friends, but if they hadn't shown up, it wouldn't have meant a thing to me. I just wanted you to be here."

"Well…I'm glad." She said. "Although, Duffy would've badgered me until I got him an invite. Just an excuse for him to see Hermione."

"They're really getting along, aren't they?" Harry said looking out at the two on the dancefloor. Hermione was still laughing good naturedly at Duffy's dance moves, and that big stupid grin hadn't left his face.

"I'm happy." Daphne smiled at her unaware cousin. "He deserves everything he gets."

The song ended and the music switched over to a different song. It was nice, but the sound had gone up a decibel or two.

"Do you want to step outside?" He all but yelled. "It's a little loud in here."

She nodded at him, and they made their way to the door. "Bloody hell, the twins don't mess, around do they?" Daphne said, as soon as they cleared the door. More people were filtering in, but besides giving a quick hello to Harry, they didn't pay them much mind.

"Basically, all their parties are like this…only not so much on this scale. You can only do so much in the common room."

"They throw these types of things often?" Daphne asked.

Harry shrugged. "A few here and there. But this one is by far my favorite."

"It just started." She rolled her eyes. "What sets this one apart?"

"The other ones didn't have you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could realize he even said them. His mouth almost dropped to the floor. Maybe Tracey wasn't the only forward one. "Good one." She scoffed.

"I was being serious." He might as well push on, no turning back now. "You make this party one hundred times better just by your mere presence."

Blushed wasn't the right word for what came over her face. She had been blushing ever since she met Harry. This time she was gob smacked. "I'm flattered." She whispered. Without even realizing it they had started walking down the corridor, and soon found themselves alone.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you." He replied, his voice at an undertone. "I was just stating a fact."

"Just like how I said you look good tonight."

Her breath caught in her throat. Bloody hell this was going faster than she had anticipated it would.

"I don't think I can be just friends anymore Daphne." He whispered. She had the same idea, but there was so much in the way here.

"You barely know me though, Harry." She fought. She didn't know why. She knew their friendship was at an end.

"What I know, I like." He took a step forward. She had planted herself against the wall but didn't move when he came closer. "You're kind, smart, loyal, beautiful, and I love spending time with you."

Did he really think she was beautiful? She knew that boys found her pretty, but nobody had ever put it in those words before. "Harry." She tried again, as he took another step closer. They were mere inches away, and there was nobody to stop them. No friends, teachers, party goers, or dragon loving cousins to interrupt.

"Daphne." He whispered, closing the distance and bridging the gap between their lips.

Daphne had seen the movies. About how women said they felt like there wasn't a care in the world when lips met. All her life she had written it off as a fairytale. But every girl deserved a fairytale, didn't they? There was no other way to describe her first kiss other than perfect. After a second, she moved into him and returned the kiss. She was surprised when he drew back.

"What are you doing?" She pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer. "We weren't done." She growled and took his lips again.

He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her closer. The only reason he had drew back in the first place, was he didn't know if she had enjoyed it. It was his first kiss after all.

After a few minutes, they were forced to come up for air. They stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long, the only sound being there heavy breathing. "Well…" He said finally. "Safe to say we can never be friends again."

She giggled. "Let's be honest." She grinned. "We were never close in the first place."

He returned her grin, and she captured his lips in another fiery kiss, that unfortunately only lasted a few pitiful seconds. This time it was him who pouted. "Come on Casanova." She took his hand. "We best get back to your party."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. Think anyone noticed we were gone?"

She started walking, him fast behind her. "Oh, of course. You're the guest of honor remember?"

They walked into the main hallway, and Daphne had to fall back to avoid the blur that ran by her. Harry caught her in his arms. "You okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at the girl who had ran past her, the sobs echoing down the corridor. "I think that might've been Hermione."

"What the hell." Harry remarked angrily. If somebody had hurt his best friend, they would need to be admitted to St. Mungo's after what he planned for them.

"What happened?" Daphne snapped. Harry looked and there was Duffy standing in the door way to the party, faded music blaring behind him.

"I- did- It wa- "He sputtered, but had to move to the side as somebody passed by him in the door.

It was Vivian.

"It wasn't his fault." She said guiltily. "It was mine."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Duffy. What have you done now? One relationship starts, and another might end before it even gets the chance to blossom. Will Harry and Daphne live happily ever after? Will Duffy ever get the girl? Will we ever find out how the Americans got over to Scotland? Find out in the next chapter of… SERPENT AND HER LION.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter I got a guest review that said that those two species in the First Task could never survive in the desert, meaning the King Cobra and the dragon. The King Cobra maybe, I don't consider myself an expert on snakes, but a dragon? People do realize that this is a fictional creature we're talking about, here right? Honestly, I'm fine with Guest reviewers and all that, but please people: Don't review while you're under the influence.**

**A/N: For the rest of you, I just wanted to say thank you! 800+ follows in the span of a month! I've said before that you guys are my inspiration, but I will continue to say it! **

* * *

Draco glowered at the first year's retreating back as he scampered away. Only a few weeks ago, that child would have been falling over himself to curry favor with the Heir of the Malfoy family. Now. "I can't sir." The child had stuttered out, after Draco told him to carry his bag behind him on his way to Charms class that afternoon.

"And why not?" Draco snapped.

"Mr- Mr- Mr. Duffy said that we're not to go around you." The boy finally got out, the fear evident in his eyes.

"And do you think that's a good idea? To listen to _Mr_. Duffy?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Well sir." The boy gulped. He himself hadn't been in the common room when Draco had been cast down, but he had obviously heard about it. "He's the head of Slytherin sir."

Draco hissed at the boy, and went for his wand, but the boy was off and running as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Bloody little shit." But the boy hadn't been the only one who had openly defied him. Ever since…the incident, everyone in his house had given him a wide berth. The only reason he had to even go to the boy in the first place, was because Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't go near him. Really, they could take that Blood Traitor Duffy on their own, and this time he wouldn't have that Greengrass bitch protecting him. He had no idea why they were being so cowardly about all of this.

How his house had fallen. Nobody would dare consort with Mudbloods if he was still in charge. He honestly didn't know how Duffy could deal with that filth next to him at all times. Even if he was just using her for an easy O, he needed to have higher standards. There were more than a few Pure-bloods, and even Half-bloods who he could've gone to.

He saw Crabbe and Goyle saunter down the stairs from their common room, and towards the exit. "Hey, you two." He called over to them. "Come here." They acted as if they didn't hear him and continued to walk towards the entrance to the common room. "Didn't you hear me?" He snapped and got up to cut them off.

"We heard you loud and clear, Malfoy." Crabbe glared. "Why should we care though?"

"Because we're friends." Draco tried. As if, he would be friends with these Neanderthals. They were good for protection and that was about it.

"What's my mother's name, Draco." Goyle said simply.

Malfoy was at a loss of words. Honestly, he only learned that his name was Gregory last year, and that's only cause McGonagal had given him a homework assignment to give to Goyle who had missed that day with the flu. "Give this to Gregory" she had said. Malfoy had just tossed it into the fire after he had returned to the common room. It was easier than finding this bloody Gregory person.

After a moment of silence, Goyle scoffed. "That's what I thought." He said, shoving past Draco, Crabbe behind him.

"Wait till my Father hears of this!" Draco threatened at their backs.

"And what's your father going to do?" Crabbe chortled. "Owl our fathers? We've talked to them, and they agree it's best leave you be. We're not going to let you drag us down with you."

With that they left, a fuming Draco glaring after them. They would be begging for his forgiveness, when he had their necks under his boot. If he was feeling merciful, he might even give them a quick death. That's about what they deserved.

Draco bringing up his father, had been an empty threat this time around. As soon as he had come too, he had gone to the owlery straight away and told him the situation. He received a reply the next day shaming him. He dared to let a Blood Traitor like John Duffy put his hands on him like that? This challenge to the Malfoy name could not go unpunished. Unfortunately, there was nothing that his Father could do on his end, this time. Nobody in Slytherin would come forward and corroborate Draco's story. And Daniel Greengrass was unlike any of the other Lords that Draco's father had dealt with in the past. He was, and this took a lot for Draco to admit, just as rich as the Malfoy's, and just as powerful. Not only that, he was equally as ruthless as Draco's father. He had only taken over Lordship of his family about five years ago, and already the Greengrass family was the envy of almost every family in the Sacred Twenty-Eight

Usually all Draco's father had to do, was just make a few threats here and there, maybe send one of his own thugs to their place of business and "speak" to them, but this was different. Lord Greengrass was not a man to be dealt with in such a manner. If Draco's father tried to "talk" to Lord Greengrass about this situation with his nephew, the man wouldn't back down. Rather, it was likely he would respond with all his strength available, which was a considerable amount.

No. Draco would deal with this on his own.

He sighed. He didn't know where Duffy had gone wrong. He had the right family name, the right upbringing, and he was a Pure-blood wizard, yet he chose to spend his time around filth like Granger. According to his own father, Draco knew that Lord Duffy was an upstanding member of society. Although he had been a Gryffindor, he hadn't subscribed to the ridiculous notion of "equality". The Mudbloods were only good for two things: either squealing underneath a REAL wizard or buried in the dirt. Anything else was an insult to the bloodline of the house.

Draco doubted that Lord Duffy approved of his son consorting with Granger.

Did he even know about what his son was getting up to, however? Draco's father had told him once, that Lord Duffy had left his wife when his son was a boy. Who knew how much contact he had kept in with his son if any?

Draco smirked as he made his way out of the common room. Forget Charms. He had a better way to spend his time. Something much more worthwhile.

* * *

"Why did McGonagal call this meeting?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked into the common room.

She rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time Harry, I have no idea. I was there the same time as you, when she came up to us."

Professor McGonagal had the Gryffindor table stay after lunch. She told them that there would be a house meeting in the common room after classes that day. The only reason that she hadn't informed them of whatever she had planned, was because not everybody had been at lunch, at that point.

"Uhm…maybe let's sit by the fire?" Hermione said, her face becoming grim.

"Why? It looks like there's an op- oh." Harry caught her meaning. Sitting by Dean and Seamus was Weasley. Apparently, he and Hermione had a big row in the common room the day before. She had demanded that he apologize to Harry, but he had overwhelming refused. The terms, "Traitor" and "Bitch" had been thrown around more than once. Weasley was lucky that Harry hadn't been there to curse him. Hell, he had been lucky that Hermione hadn't cursed him after the week she had.

"Are you okay?" He asked as they sat down. He didn't care if it was the millionth time he had asked. He would keep asking until he was sure of the answer.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said nonchalantly.

"Hermione." He said in a warning tone.

She sighed. She knew exactly what he was referring too. He had been badgering her about it for a week now after all. "I guess I just misread the situation." She said with a blank stare. "I just thought…you know, he fancied me."

_The Night of The Party_

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Daphne growled. She already didn't like this American bitch. If she had done something to hurt Hermione, she would break her jaw.

Vivian put her hands up in defense. "I didn't know she was his girlfriend." She argued. "I would never have kissed him if I-"

"You what?!" Daphne snapped. She came at Vivian with a fist ready, but had to be held back by Harry, who was giving Duffy a death glare.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't put you in the hospital wing right now?" He hissed, still barely holding Daphne back. He wanted to let her loose, so he could swing on the Irish boy, but knew that Daphne might actually kill the poor girl.

"Potter, you have to believe me. I would never hurt Hermione." Duffy pleaded. "Hermione went to get drinks for us, and Vivian wanted a dance. I didn't see the harm in it. It was just two competitors dancing."

"Yeah…because that's what another girl wants to see, you idiot." Daphne got free of Harry, but instead of going for Vivian, she smacked Duffy upside the head. "The guy who she isn't sure if she fancies, dancing with another woman."

Duffy shielded himself from more blows. Harry didn't move to help him. "Firewhiskey does things to my judgement okay?" Duffy tried, but Daphne only hit him again.

"Potter, I swear to you." Duffy begged. "This was all just some big misunderstanding. I pushed Vivian away as soon as it began."

"I'm sorry." Vivian apologized. "I didn't me-"

Daphne interrupted her with a slap to the face, but before she could follow that up, Harry grabbed her again, and held her back. "Ellerson I think it might be a good idea for you to go." Harry grunted. Vivian rubbed her cheek where Daphne had slapped her, and looked like she wanted to retort, but didn't. She all but ran off down the corridor, tail between her legs.

"You should've let me knock the bitch's teeth out." Daphne glowered.

Harry sighed, and looked at Duffy. "Duffy, I want to believe you, but your reputation speaks for itself when it comes to girls."

"Harry, I promise you." This was the first time that Duffy hadn't called Harry by his surname. "Hermione is different. I wouldn't trade her for any Veela in the world."

"Sure, if she had her tits out, you'd feel different." Daphne mumbled.

Duffy blushed. "The point is, whenever that Delacour girl walks into the Hall, I feel nothing. All I have to do is just look at Hermione's beautiful face at your table, and everything else just loses meaning."

"How did you know Fleur was a Veela?" Harry of course had known that she was, from the wand weighing ceremony, but despite everything, he was curious how Duffy knew.

"I've been around Veela before, I can tell when one is near. I don't think she's full on, but there's enough there that it draws me in. My point is Harry, I wouldn't hurt Hermione if you paid me a million Galleons."

"She's important to me." He finished and gave Harry a pleading look.

Harry paused a second before answering. Duffy seemed like an alright bloke before tonight, and that shouldn't change now. He didn't care if he was Daphne's cousin. He had wanted to kill Duffy tonight, for hurting his best friend. "Fine." Harry said simply, and Duffy smiled. "But let me make one thing perfectly clear. If anything like this ever happens again, and I don't care if it's some mistake, or something else. If you ever hurt Hermione again, not even Daphne will be able to save you." Daphne was surprised at Harry threatening Duff like that. She knew that he cared for Hermione, but that loyalty ran deeper than even she thought possible.

Duffy nodded frantically. "It won't Har- Potter." He said.

"You can keep calling me Harry if you want too." Harry shrugged. "Whenever people call me Potter, it reminds me too much of Malfoy."

Duffy frowned. "Harry it is then." He all but spat. "You think there's any way to fix this?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know Duffy. It won't be easy that's for sure."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Duffy stood up straighter. "Even if I have to spend the rest of the year, being at her beck and call."

"And you can call ME Duff, if you like. My friends do anyway."

Now Daphne looked at her cousin with surprise. Sure, he had more than a few friends in Slytherin house. Bletchley was probably his best friend on the Quidditch team, and he still only called him Duffy. The fact that he was granting Harry this privilege meant a lot. What was even more surprising was everything that had flown from Duff's mouth the minute that Daphne and Harry had accused him. She knew he cared about Hermione. He had never been this way around any other girl. But she was shocked at his words.

"Okay…Duff. I'll do what I can." Harry nodded at him.

Duff smiled. "Thanks Harry." And then he looked over at Daphne. "Where were you two anyway? The twins were looking everywhere for you."

Daphne and Harry blushed. "I think I'm going to check on Hermione/I'm going to go find Tracey." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

"Maybe he still does." Harry offered.

She looked over at him. "Harry, you didn't see what I saw." She snapped. "He was all over that Ellerson girl. I almost hated to interrupt." The last part was dripping with sarcasm.

"Hermione, all I'm saying is, maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw? Is it possible that he pushed her away?"

"I didn't stick around to ask, why she was snogging him, Harry. And now I don't care.. He and I aren't together in any shape or form. He can do what he wants." She finished, and it was obvious that the conversation was over and done with. Harry would just let it be. For now, at least.

"May I have your attention please." McGonagal said, walking into the common room. "Mr. Finnegan." She said warningly. After everybody else had stopped talking, Seamus had continued his conversation with Ron. He cowered into his seat and set his attention on their head of house.

"Thank you." She glowered, and then addressed the rest of the house. "Now as you all know, the Tri-Wizard tournament has Three Tasks. But what some of you also might know, there are other longstanding traditions in place. The Yule Ball is one of these traditions."

"On Christmas Eve night, the school shall gather in the Great Hall for a night of frivolity, and quite literally…put your best foot forward. For the Yule Ball is first and foremost…a dance."

The whole common room exploded into conversation. "Silence." She ordered, and her instructions were quickly followed as the room became silent again. "Now as the host school, I expect nothing but respect towards our guests. And as members of my house, I will not tolerate any embarrassment to the good name of Godric Gryffindor."

"If anyone here does not wish to attend, you will not be forced too. First and Second years are prohibited from attending, however." She glared at the group of second years who grumbled at the news. "Third years are permitted to attend, as long as they are guest of someone in Fourth Year or higher."

"Am I understood?" A chorus of "yes professor" broke out around the room. "You are all dismissed."

"Do you know who you're going to ask, Harry?" Hermione asked, as they crowd began to disperse.

"I-"

"Potter!" He turned his head, and McGongal was beckoning him.

He looked at Hermione, who nodded. "I'll catch up with you later."

He smiled at her and walked over to his head of house. "You wanted to speak to me Professor?"

"Yes. I just wanted to stress the importance of you YOURSELF, finding a date. It is customary for the Champions to open the ball with the first round of dancing."

"Erhm…dancing Professor?"

"Yes Potter." She sighed. "Typically, dancing is a customary part of dances."

Harry was about to groan, but then he remembered he didn't even need to worry about finding a date. He had a girlfriend…sort of he guessed. They hadn't really talked about it. Actually, they hadn't been able to see each other at all since that night. They had made plans to see each other in the Come and Go Room tomorrow night. She needed help on her DADA essay, although Harry thought that was code for something a bit more…. personal.

"Professor." He said. "I'm actually not much of a dancer."

She sighed again. "If you like Potter, I will be holding a few impromptu lessons for those who wish to learn. More information will be posted soon."

He nodded. "Thank you, Professor." He said and began to walk away.

"Potter." He turned back around. "You could always ask Miss. Greengrass."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"If I remember correctly, her mother was a more than adequate dancer in her time. If she is anything like her, she should be more than a match for you." Now Harry was quite sure of it. His head of house was smirking at him.

"I-I'll ask professor." He stuttered, and then ran off to join Hermione.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing his still red face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Ginny watched HIM walk off with Hermione. If she didn't know the book worm so well, she might have been afraid. If Hermione had wanted to make a move on HER Harry, she would've done so by now. Ever since second year, she had listened to Mummy's advice. Just give him a bit of space to figure things out, and he would come around eventually. She knew he wasn't on the best of terms with Ronald right now, but she couldn't care less. She wouldn't let her idiot brother get in the way of her happiness. Honestly, she felt like she was the perfect choice to accompany Harry to the Yule Ball. She was pretty, they both loved Quidditch, and they had known each for years. She loved how he played hard to get with her, but that was quickly beginning to draw on her nerves. She could wait so long, before she went in for her prize.

Oh yes, she had heard the ugly rumors. About how he had started to fancy that Greengrass bitch, but she knew they couldn't be true. HER Harry would never go for a Slytherin. Make friends with one sure. But date one? That was completely out of the question. She would give him a day to get comfortable, but by the end of the week, she vowed, he would see the that she was the only thing that he needed in this life, and finally proclaim his undying love for her.

She smiled. It would be perfect. Like a chapter out of one of those Muggle romance novels her father had given her.

* * *

"So, Daph what are you planning on wearing to the Ball?" Tracey asked. Snape had made them all aware of the Yule Ball through a notice left in the common room. He apparently didn't have any time or desire, to call a full-fledged meeting like she had heard the other head of houses had done. Daphne shrugged. "Oh, why no-"

"Nothing from your wardrobe…" Daphne stated.

Tracey pouted, and threw her hands up. "Whelp…I'm at a loss then."

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I'm sure a lot of the shops will have holiday discounts." Daphne offered. "And if we can't find anything there, I can just owl home to Mum, and she can send me something."

"Beautiful and brainy." Tracey gave her a devilish smile. "Potter, is a lucky man."

Daphne rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "And has young Longbottom asked you be his lovely date for the night."

Tracey blushed, but shook her head. "They just announced it today. Maybe he will in Hogsmeade this weekend."

Daphne's eyes went wide. "You're both going…together?"

Tracey shrugged. "He asked me a few days ago." She smiled faintly. "Said he enjoyed talking to me at the party and wanted to get to know me better." She looked at Daphne. "I've been meaning to ask you, if you and Potter would like to join us."

Before Daphne could respond, Blaise cut in. "Could we make it a triple date?"

Duffy looked over at him in surprise. "And who are you snogging?" He grinned at his best friend.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Blaise shrugged, and then smiled. "Susan and I happen to have begun seeing each other."

"Susan…Bones?" Tracey asked incredulously. "And when the bloody hell did this happen?!"

He shrugged and then looked over at Duff. "You didn't think I was really sick that night of the party, did you?" He smirked.

At the mention of the party, Duff's face changed, and he sat back in his chair.

"So?" Blaise asked expectantly.

"So?" Duffy repeated back to him flatly. "Congratulations to you… poor Bones though."

The girls shared a laugh, but Blaise stared his best mate down. "And who are you taking?"

Duffy shrugged. "Not sure if you mean the Ball, or just Hogsmeade. Answer is same to both: No idea."

Blaise was confused. "What about Granger? I thought you lo- OWW!" Daphne had kicked him under the table and gave him a deadly glare. He hadn't been updated about the events that had transpired at the party. Tracey and Daphne had assumed Duff would fill him in on it, but clearly, he hadn't felt the need.

"It's okay, Daphne." He said gently, giving her a sad smile, before turning back to Blaise. "She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"She still isn't speaking to you." Tracey asked.

He shook his head. "We had three study sessions planned the past three nights." He said staring off into his food, not meeting their eyes. "She didn't show up. I even waited a half hour each time. Whenever I try to talk to her in class, she always ducks out on me. I don't blame her."

"What exactly happened that night, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise." Daphne said warningly.

Duff shook his head at Daphne. "It's fine." He said. "Vivian sor-"

"Vivian?" Blaise asked. "Who the bloody hell is Vivian?"

Duff rolled his eyes. "Can I finish?" Blaise gave him an apologetic look, and Duff continued. "She's the captain of the Ilvermorny team that's over here for the tournament. She's also the captain for their Under- Twenty National Team."

Daphne and Tracey shared a look of surprise. Even if the Yankees weren't known for their Quidditch team, the fact that such a young girl was playing with wizards and witch's that were years older than her, was an accomplishment in itself.

"Talented girl." Blaise said, saying what they were all thinking. "What does she have to do with Granger?"

Duff sighed. "She sort of…kissed me that night."

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "You kissed her, or she kissed you?"

Duff glared back at his friend. "She bloody kissed me. You know how I feel about Hermione. You think I'm stupid enough to fuck that up?"

"No offense, mate… But uhm-"

"Careful Zabini." Duffy growled at his friend. "I know I've had some trouble keeping my wand in its holster, but Hermione is different. I'd never hurt her."

Blaise started to say something but stopped himself and nodded. If anything he was just as shocked as Daphne, that his best mate cared so much about the Gryffindor. "What are you planning on doing?" Tracey asked nervously.

Duffy shrugged. "It's like I told Harry. Even if she doesn't want anything to do with me, I still have to try."

"I'm glad to hear." She smiled at him. "I just meant what you're planning on doing while we're in Hogsmeade. I don't think you being alone is a good idea right now, if I'm being honest."

He shrugged. "I'm a big boy, I can find something to entertain myself. And who said I won't be down in Hogsmeade?"

Now Daphne was the one confused. "If you want to be the fifth wheel, that's fine. I just know that's not really your style."

Duff looked at his cousin with an amused expression. "What you think you lot are my only friends? Bletchley told me that Tyler asked to go drinking with us."

"Tyler?" Tracey asked.

"Vivian's brother. He's a Beater for the team. He and the rest of them are headed down to the Three Broomsticks." Duff shrugged and took a swig of his pumpkin juice. "Who knows maybe I'll go."

"You really think that's the best idea? If Granger walks in and sees you drinking with the girl that you snogged…" Tracey started.

"I didn't snog her!" Duffy snapped. "Besides, I'm not going drinking with Vivian. If she's there, fine. But I could use a bloody drink."

"Do what you want, cousin." Daphne sighed. "I just don't think this is the best idea."

Duffy shrugged. "If it's a mistake, it's mine to make. And like I said, I haven't even decided if I'm going or not."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the screeching of a thousand owls. They soared through the Great Hall, some dropping the Dailey Prophet and just leaving, but many more landing and perching by their student, awaiting a small treat.

A large brown owl circled above Daphne and her friends for a few moments before landing in front of the Greengrass heir, a packed strapped between her talons. "Hey there, Morgan." Daphne smiled. The family owl nipped at her affectionally, before Daphne fed her a piece of bacon.

"What's she got there?" Tracey asked.

Daphne accepted the package. It was covered in brown paper and tied off with a green bow. Daphne opened it up and was instantly thrilled with the contents. "What are you so happy about?" Blaise asked.

"None of your concern." She tried glaring, but the smile never left her face. She was happy that her Mum had gotten back to her so quickly. She knew Harry would love this.

Suddenly another owl landed in front of them. Unlike Morgan, this owl wasn't in any way friendly. They saw it in the bird's eyes, that if even one of them tried to pet it, they would lose a finger.

Duffy let out a sharp intake of breath. "No..." He mumbled.

The owl stuck out its leg towards the boy, giving him a look as if daring to ignore its red letter.

"You okay Duff?" Tracey asked, and then saw the letter up close. "A Howler, but who's it fro-"

"**BLOOD TRAITOR!"**

The Howler ripped itself from the owl's leg, and went straight towards Duff, who's face had morphed into one devoid of emotion. The owl's mission complete, it immediately took off towards the open window it had flown in through.

"**IS THIS REALLY HOW I RAISED YOU?!" **The Howler screamed in its brogue. Not only had the rest of the Slytherin table tuned into the spectacle, the conversation in the Great hall had died down, and now everybody's attention was firmly on what was transpiring across the Hall. It was a little hard to ignore after all. "**HOW MY OWN FATHER WOULD ROLL OVER IN HIS GRAVE IF HE KNEW THAT HIS ONLY GRANDCHILD WAS CONSORTING WITH THE SCUM OF THE EARTH."**

"**YOU HAVE SPENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE DISAPPOINTING ME, BUT I FEAR THIS TIME, YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR! SPENDING YOUR DAYS AT SCHOOL WITH MUDBLOODS?!"**

At the slur, the whole of the Great Hall gasped, including one group of friends sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"**YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CALL YOURSELF A PURE-BLOOD! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO CALL YOURSELF A WIZARD! YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTHY TO CALL YOURSELF, MY SON! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD YOU ARE NO LONGER A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY! I, AS LORD OF THE FAMILY DUFFY, CAST YOU OUT, FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH. MAY MERLIN AND MORGANA HAVE MERCY ON YOU!"**

The Howler finished its tirade and caught fire. The embers floated down in front of John, forming themselves into a message.

_**BLOOD TRAITOR**_ they said.

Daphne was shaking with rage. "That bloody cunt." She growled under her breath. Who did that shit think he was? What's more how did he even find out about Duff, and Hermione?

"Are you okay, John?" Tracey asked quietly, looking at her friend. Daphne looked and saw her cousin. His eyes were closed shut. His mouth was as well, and he was shaking in unbridled emotion.

"Du-" Blaise tried.

There was a crash as Duffy shot to his feet, and his plate fell to the ground and broke against the floor, but he didn't pay it any mind. He stomped out of the Great Hall, everyone's eyes on him.

Daphne made to get up but was all but shoved back down in her seat. She snapped at whoever had the balls to do such a thing and saw her younger sister. "Let me handle it." Tori said firmly, not leaving any room for debate. Daphne wanted with all her might to argue but didn't say anything. Duff had never come out and fully said it, but Tori had always been the closest with him. Everyone in the family knew he considered her a younger sister, and if wasn't for Blaise, or maybe even with Blaise, his best friend.

Astoria ran after Duff, after he went out of the Great Hall. After a few seconds of internal debate, Daphne got up, and sprinted after them. Tori might be his favorite, but she still loved her cousin with all her heart, and she would be there for him when he truly needed her.

What Daphne and her friends hadn't seen in the first place, was Astoria slipping back to their table unnoticed. She had spent that meal at the Gryffindor table…talking to a certain raven-haired boy.

* * *

"Have you gone and asked Daphne yet, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged. "How do you know I'm asking Daphne?" He said.

Neville gave him a look. "So, you're not…"

"Of course, he's asking her." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He'd be a fool not too."

Harry glared at his best friend, who ignored it. "Have you thought of a way to ask her?" She said.

"I- I can't just ask her?" Could he not just go up to her after breakfast, and just ask?

"Of course not, Harry!" She snapped, as if it should be obvious. "If you were a girl, and your boyfriend asked you to marry him, just by saying, "Hey let's get married" how would you feel?"

"Uhm…Hermione, we're not getting married."

She rolled her eyes again. "That's not the point Harry. You obviously mean a great deal to her, so you have to think up a creative way."

Harry sighed. Why couldn't everything just be simple? "Okay then, I'm open for ideas."

"You could give her a bouquet of flowers." Neville suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "Not original."

"Take her on a moonlit broom ride around the grounds?" Neville said.

Hermione thought about it for a second but shook her head. "Not that either."

"Hermione…do you have ideas for me?" Neville asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Like how to ask someone?" Neville nodded. "Oh of course! Who are you thinking of asking?" Neville muttered something. "Who?"

Neville sighed. "Tracey." He finally said. Harry grinned at him. "I was thinking about doing it in Hogsmeade this weekend. I asked her to go with me."

"A step in the right direction, Neville." Hermione smiled.

"Do you think you and Daphne can come with us?" Neville asked Harry. "I've been meaning to ask you about it."

Harry nodded. "I'm seeing her later. I'll ask her then."

"You're seeing Daphne tonight?" Neville said suggestively.

"Yeah…" Harry said. "She needed help with her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework." He knew it can't have been anything like that. She must want "help with her homework". If not, why had she asked him to meet her in the Come and Go room? Why not the library?

"Hogsmeade would be the perfect place for both of you to ask them." Hermione said. "Now let's get back to it."

Harry groaned. "Quit the bellyaching Potter." He looked over, and at first, he thought Daphne was looking straight at him. It couldn't be. He had just seen her across the hall sitting with her friends. One look towards the Slytherin table confirmed it.

"Do I know you?" He asked hesitantly.

"You know my sister I think." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"You're Daphne's little sister?"

She sighed. "Obviously." She said, rolling her eyes and sitting down next to him. What was it recently, with Slytherins just sitting next at their table? Not that he cared that much. One look at Hermione and Neville told him they were just as curious as he was. And also, a little amused.

"Astoria." She said grabbing a plate.

"Erhm…Harry."

She rolled her eyes. "Again…obviously."

"Not to be rude, but is there something we can help you with?" Hermione asked.

"Just came over to ask, Potter here a simple question."

"And that is?" Harry asked.

She looked over at him with a piercing gaze. "What your intentions are with my sister."

"Excuse me?" Did Harry hear her right.

"It was a simple question." The girl's eyes narrowed again. "And I'm not leaving until you answer it."

Stubborn just like her sister. "It might not be my place to say. Maybe you should ask your sister."

"Even if you both were engaged, she wouldn't say a word to me about it." Astoria said indignantly.

Harry sighed. "I just enjoy spending time with her. She's… she's great."

Astoria looked at him for a second, and then smiled. "That's a good answer, Potter." She said, but then leaned over to him. "Just so you know though." She whispered so she knew only he, Hermione and Neville could hear. "I don't care if you are the Boy Who Lived, or a Serpent Lord. If you hurt her, I'm going to hex your balls off."

Harry's two friends broke out into laughter. Harry would've laughed too, if it wasn't for Astoria's tone. He knew she was completely serious and wouldn't hesitate to curse him if he put one toe out of line with when it came to Daphne.

"Understood." He gulped.

"Good." She said, sitting back in her seat. "Now that that's over, what were we talking about boys and girls?"

Hermione laughed again. "If you must know, we were trying to help Harry think up a good way to ask Daphne to the Yule Ball?"

"He can't just ask her?" Astoria said puzzled. God, the little Slytherin might be the only one speaking sense. "Well if he has to ask her in a special way, why not…"

The plan Astoria laid out was simple, but complex at the same time. "Bloody hell." Neville said.

"How are we going to even pull that off?" Harry asked.

"We?" Astoria said. "It's just you, Potter. I was never here."

"And you think it's possible?" Hermione asked. The young Greengrass was an evil little genius.

"If you know where to go…" She said. "I'm sure you can find yourself a couple helpful volunteers." She nodded down at the Twins.

"Thanks Astoria." Harry smiled. "I don't know ho-"

"**BLOOD TRAITOR!"**

"What in Merlin's name was that." Neville remarked. It sounded like it had come from the Slytherin table.

Harry heard Astoria mutter something under her breath. "I have to go, Potter." She said through gritted teeth. "Family business."

"Oh erhm…okay?" Harry said, as the young Greengrass ran off. A minute later, Harry saw Duff get up and storm out of the Great Hall, followed by Astoria. A few moments later, he saw Daphne follow after them.

* * *

"John!" Astoria called out, racing after her cousin. He didn't even turn when she called, he just kept walking. She was able to get ahead of him and planted herself in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Tori." He growled.

"No." She said simply. He tried to move past her, but she blocked him off.

"I'm warning you. I'm in no fucking mood for this." He spat.

"Please." She begged. "Talk to me."

He glared down at her. "You wouldn't understand any of this..."

"You don't think I get it?" She asked. "Having that shit, as your father."

Despite the situation, he glared at her, but this time for a different reason. "Language." He warned.

"You just cursed so you can't get mad at me." She rolled her eyes but got back to it. "Please, John, just let me understand. If you say I don't, help me." Ever since they were kids, she had refused to call him Duff, or Duffy like everyone else. She had been the only ones, outside her parents, and John's mum to call him by his birth name. "It's worked this long." She had told him once. "Why stop using it now?"

"YOU THINK YOU GET IT?!" John roared. He scared away the few first years that had been in the corridor with them. The poor girls let out a collective yelp of fear, and scurried off. They were basically alone.. Except for Daphne who had heard him scream and had come running. "You think you understand, Tori? What it's like having to call that man your _father_."

Tori paused. She had only been around her uncle a handful of times, but even when she was five, she knew that John had inherited his kind nature from his mother.

"The man was never anything more to me, than my Father. Not my dear old dad, but my calculating horrible parent." He spat. "At least now it's over. Him casting me out of _his_ family, was the kindest thing he's ever done for me.

"Then what is it?" Daphne asked. He whirled around, and she expected him to glare at her. She had intruded on him and Astoria. But his eyes were only filled with…sadness, and despair.

"Everybody in fucking wizarding Europe now knows what a disgrace I am to my own father. The ways they'll look at me now…"

"Since when do you care what they think?" Astoria snapped. "Anybody who treats you differently, because what that cunt said about you, is no friend to you."

"Tori!" He warned. "I could care less about those little prima donnas from France and to hell with Krum and his friends."

"Then who?" Daphne asked, even though she already knew the answer.

He sighed. "Now Hermione, knows that my _Father_ is a Muggle-born hating Pure-blood supremacist. You think she'll really want to be around that man's spawn?"

"Shut your mouth!" Daphne snapped. "Shut your bloody mouth RIGHT NOW, John Duffy!"

"If we were responsible for the sins of our fathers, Hermione would be guilty because she was related to some Muggle who burned a witch or wizard at the stake. Do you think that's fair?!"

After a second, John shook his head.

"Then how is this different?"

"It is and you know it." John spat. "Hermione's ancestors didn't kill a fucking wizard in the last decade now did they." With that, John stormed off. This time his cousins didn't follow.

Daphne and Astoria sighed simultaneously. "I think this above us." Daphne said, staring off at their cousin.

"What should we do?" Astoria asked worriedly.

"Come on." Daphne said, and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Astoria asked hurrying after her.

"Dumbledore."

* * *

Harry was starting to wonder where Daphne was. They had told each other they would meet in the Come and Go room, at 7'oclock sharp. He had already conjured the room and everything. It wasn't unlike the Gryffindor common room, only except for just having Lion banners, he had the room conjure a Lion lying next to a snake and had four just like it affixed to the walls. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Now that he thought about it. The lighting in the room dimmed a bit, taking on an all familiar look to the Slytherin common room.

The door open, and he instantly turned to see the woman of his thoughts before him. "Hey." He smiled.

She returned his smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry I'm late. I just had…well it was family business."

"You can tell me to shut up, but did it have anything to do with what happened at lunch?" He asked slowly. After a second, she nodded. "That was Duff's father I take it."

"Yes." She all but spat. "My _lovely uncle_."

"It's okay." He said walking over to her. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too." He took her into a hug, and after a few moments, she returned it.

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled down at her, not knowing if he should give her one on the lips. They hadn't talked about what THIS was since the night of the party. At first, he thought they were a couple, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know what her expectations were, but he knew he just couldn't come out and ask.

"Thanks for helping me with this by the way." She said. She hated leaving his arms like that. It was so comfortable.

"Anything for you." He said a little bit too excitedly, and she definitely picked up on his enthusiasm. What did he think they were here fo- this little prat… Did he really think that she was that kind of girl? Sure, she had liked snogging him and all, but couldn't help with her DADA homework just be… help with her bloody DADA homework.

"And how far are you willing to go, Mr. Potter?" She teased. Time for her new boyfriend to get his just desserts.

"Oh..erhm.." He sputtered, clearly caught off guard.

She sauntered towards him, pushing him back and back towards the sofa. "You did say anything for me…or am I remembering that wrong?" She said playfully.

"I didn- I meant- I'-" He stuttered, as he finally sat back on the sofa, nowhere left to run.

She sat down next to him, her hands playing with her sweatshirt that she had worn. "Well then, come on Mr. Potter. You don't want to disappoint me then, do you?"

"I-I-I-"

She burst out laughing and slapped him on the shoulder. "You are too cute, when you're nervous like that."

He suddenly realizes that she was just messing around with him. "I can't believe it." He said solemnly, lowering his head.

"Harry?" She said, thinking she had crossed the line. "I was only joking."

He looked up at her and didn't say a word for a moment. "…do you really think I'm cute?"

She slapped him on the shoulder again, this time harder. "PRAT!" She glared at him and went to hit him again. He caught her hand before she could hit him again.

"Careful Miss. Greengrass. "He said. "I'll only let you hit me so many times."

"And if I threaten to stop snogging you?" She offered, and he released her hand.

"Minx." He grumbled, and she giggled. "Well?"

"Well…what?"

"You did say you would snog me, if I let go of your hand." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "To be clear, I never said that. But you look so pitiful, I feel obligated."

"I'll take it." He said, and she captured his lips with her own. He moved his arms around her, pulling her unto his lap deepening the kiss. He could get used to this. He pouted when she stopped. "Why do you treat me so?" He groaned.

"Harry…what am I to you?" She whispered, her lips still only centimeters away from his own, asking the question that was on both their minds.

He sighed. "Your sister asked me the same question today."

She pulled back from him. "WHAT?!" She growled.

"You're cute, when you're angry." He said, chuckling nervously.

"When did this happen?" She ignored his pathetic excuse at complementing her.

"Breakfast today." He said.

"I'm going to kill that little shit." She muttered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to go through the family interrogation yet."

He noticed the "yet" thrown in there and gulped. "It was fine." He smiled. "She reminds me a lot of you."

"Bloody bint." She grumbled. "I still want you to answer my question though."

"What question was that?" He asked.

"Harry." She said warningly, and he then knew it wasn't a good idea to keep joking about this. If he wanted to leave her un hexed, he would answer her question.

"To be honest, I don't know. All I know is, I care about you. That's exactly what I told your sister."

She smiled. "I don't know either. I've never done the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, so this is all new territory for me."

He smirked at her. "So, I'm your boyfriend now?"

She got close and kissed him on the cheek. "If you want to be." She whispered feverishly in his ear.

"I think I want to be, if it means "study" sessions like this." He grinned stupidly.

She drew back and glared at him. "Oh, Potter. If you don't think we're going to study, then you have another thing coming."

He pouted. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Thank you though Harry." She smiled at him. "Really. I needed this tonight."

He returned her smile, and carefully broached his next question. "Is Duff okay?"

She paused. "He's seen better days." She finally said.

"I can't believe that piece of shit is his _father_." Harry spat. How could someone treat their son like that? The man knew that the Howler would be broadcast across the entire school, yet he did it anyway. He could have sent him a regular letter, but he didn't.

"He was a Gryffindor, if you can believe it." At first, Harry was shocked. But then he remembered the old saying: Never judge a book by its cover. His parent's secret keeper had been a member of their own house, yet he had still betrayed them to Voldemort. "He doesn't even care what the rest of the school thinks about him. John's never been one for public opinion, and he's not going to start now."

"Then why…"

"Why did he storm out?" Daphne asked. "Harry, this stays between us." He nodded. "He only cares about one person thinks of him. Not me, not Tracey, not even Astoria, who he's closest too. If Hermione thinks he's the next Death Eater in waiting, then his whole world might be over with."

"Merlin." Harry finally said. He had heard the speech that Duff had given him, but it was only just sinking in now. "Just so you know though, Hermione didn't think anything less of him for what happened today." She looked over at him curiously. "It's like I told you, she would never let something like who somebody's father is define how she feels about someone. If Duff fails, and I really hope he convinces her that he's being sincere by the way, it won't be because of that scum."

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. He tried to draw her back in, but she sat back, and he groaned. "Quit the bellyaching Potter. We have some studying to do."

* * *

"Another one please Rosmerta." John drawled from the barstool.

"I think you've had enough dearie." She said concernedly. No matter what he said, this boy was clearly not old enough to be in her pub on a school night. She had overlooked that up until now because he had money to spend, and it wasn't like underage wizards never snuck out to the Three Broomsticks. Hogsmeade weekends were her biggest cash cows, but she had steady business from the castle. Rarely on a school night though, and never from a boy this young. She was curious how he and the others kept getting down here. If she was a different sort, she would keep filling him with drinks until he told her, but she wasn't that kind of woman."Why don't you just come back this weekend? I'll treat you and all your friends to a free round."

"Why don't I just get that round now, love." He smiled stupidly and flashed a few Sickles. She sighed and produced another Butterbeer. He downed it in a span of seconds, and slapped the coins down in front of her, and produced more. "One more."

"No." She said firmly.

"Oh, come on no-"

"One more, Rosmerta." A voice said behind John. "And a Firewhiskey for me as well, and I'll take him after that."

He looked back and cursed himself. "What are you doing here?" He said, sobering up a bit.

The woman glared at him. She had blond shoulder length hair. Her blue eyes shown bright even in the dying light of the pubs candle light. "Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"You're going to anyway." He shrugged.

"Perks of being the one who gave birth to you." She retorted, taking the stool next to him. Rosmerta put down a Butterbeer and a shot of Firewhiskey and the woman gave her a winning smile which she returned. When she was at Hogwarts Hannah Greengrass had been one of her favorites. Her and her twin brother Daniel had always been so polite to her. Daniel had never once tried to make a pass at her. The same didn't go for his friends, however.

"You didn't answer my question." John said, sipping at his Butterbeer. If this would be his last one, he would savor it. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Can't a mother share a drink with her underage son?" She said, taking the shot. She hiccupped a bit, a tendril of flame shooting out of her mouth.

He scoffed. "Please, Mum. You expect me to believe that you just wandered into a pub in Hogsmeade when we live west of London?"

She sighed. "Daphne, and Tori called me." He looked at her with a questioning gaze. "They used the Headmaster's floo. I've been looking for you for the past few hours."

"Well now you found me." He said, taking another sip of his beer.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I heard what happened, John. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

She saw a tear start to streak down her son's face. "It- It's like the cunt knew I was happy." He finally got out. "He just had to find some way to fuck it up, Mum."

Usually she would chastise her son for cursing, but she would make an exception, when it came to her bastard of an ex-husband. "Every day I hate myself that I put you through the hell on earth of living in that house John. Your uncle tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen."

The tears were starting to come full force now, not only from him, but from her as well. She took her baby in her arms and held him against her chest as sobs wracked his body. "I- I hate him Mum." He was able to get out through the sobs. "I wish I never met the man."

"Don't say that, love." She whispered to him. "I would never have had you, if I would never have met your…father, and I thank whatever deity is watching over us right now for that. You are the best thing in my life."

The sobbing continued. He wouldn't have cared if Malfoy himself had been in the pub with him. He had been a mother's boy ever since he was a kid. "Come on, now. I'm taking you back to the castle."

"B-But they're guarding the gate." He looked up at her, the tears slimming down to a small trail.

She shrugged and smiled down at her only child. "Dumbledore arranged it. He'll be waiting for us with Daphne at the gates."

He nodded. "Let's get you up." She put an arm around her son and helped him to his feet. He stumbled and almost carried her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mum." He grumbled.

"It's okay, love." She smiled at him. "Rosmerta can tell you, I spent more than a few Galleons here with your uncle."

"Let old Daniel know, he still owes me ten Galleons for that party back in your sixth year." Rosmerta folded her arms.

Her son looked up at her with a drunken look up surprise. "Uncle Daniel had a party here?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was a New Years Party. Not unlike his birthday party this summer…" The family had a party for herself and her brother over the summer. It was a small affair, just family, and close friends. They had made the job of hiring a Veela barmaid, and her own son had drank a bit too much for her liking, that he broke his arm jumping out of a tree to impress the girl. She wasn't sure how that was supposed to impress the woman. Falling out of a tree?

He blushed and she treated him with another smile.

"Tori, also told me about something else." She said, as they waved by to Rosmerta, and she led her drunken son back to the castle.

"And what's that?" He said, offhandedly.

"That my only son is interested in a girl." She said.

"Tori has a big mouth." He grumbled.

She laughed. "Yes, she does." She said. "But I'm glad she does, otherwise I would never hear what is going on in your life."

"I'm sorry, Mum." He said sincerely. "I'll try to write more often."

She smiled at her son. "Thank you, John, but that's not why I brought this up."

"It's nothing. Just a crush." He tried to convince her.

She wasn't having it. "That's not how Astoria told it. She says you've been pining after this one for about a year or so." She knew her son had girlfriends before. According to her oldest niece, he was quite…popular with the young ladies. She grimaced. That was something every mother wanted to hear…

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want anything to do with me." He grumbled.

"And why is that?"

"It's a complicated story, Mum."

"We have some time. It's a long walk up to the castle."

"Bloody hell." He muttered, and she glared at him. "Sorry." He offered and sighed. "She thinks she saw me snogging another woman."

"And is she right?" She demanded. She loved her son, but she hoped he would think better of messing with this young ladies' feelings.

"The girl kissed me. But I swear I pushed her away, Mum. I swear it. I would never disrespect Hermione."

"Hermione…" She said thoughtfully. "Hermione Granger?" She had often heard her niece go on and on, about how "that Hermione Granger had beaten me out for first in their year". "The Muggle-born?" John looked at his mother. "Oh please. You know I'm not prejudiced. I just want you to be happy."

"Whenever I'm with her, Mum. I am." John smiled drunkenly.

She gave him a sad smile. That's all she ever wanted. For her son, to find a woman and treat her right. To show himself, that he wasn't his father.

"Good evening, Miss. Greengrass." The Headmaster said as they approached the gates. "Mr. Duffy, please know that you're excused from your classes tomorrow. Your Professors have been notified."

"Thank you, Headmaster." He grinned at the older man, who simply shook his head. Oh, to be young again. He knew he was well within his rights to expel the young boy here and now, but after hearing that Howler today, he was willing to give him some measure of leniency.

"Miss. Greengrass." He said. "If you and your niece will escort Mr. Duffy to his dorm."

"Yes Headmaster." The two Greengrass women said. Daphne left the side of the Headmaster, and took her cousins arm, and put it around it her head. "Come on now. Let's get you to bed." The only response was a groan from the boy, as his ladies escorted him to the Slytherin common room. "Daphne."

"Yes Auntie?"

"Your mother told me about your letter. How did the young Mr. Potter enjoy it?"

Daphne smiled, and told her aunt the tale.

* * *

"Harry?" She said, as the boy gave her a kiss on the lips. They had just finished their little study session of the night and were about to pack up and head back to their respective common rooms. "There's something I want to show you."

"…Is it what I think it is?" He joked and gave her a dumb smile.

She smacked him on the shoulder again and glared at him. "I have a gift for you."

She went into her bag and brought out the package that she had received from her mother that day. "From my Mum."

"Why is your Mum sending me things?" He asked taking the gift.

She rolled her eyes. "Just open it."

He tore into the wrapping and when he saw the gift, he couldn't speak. He was moved with so much emotion that he was actually at a loss for words.

In front of him was a picture of his mother. But it was nothing like the pictures that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. His mother was still in school. She and another woman, that could've been Daphne's big sister, were hugging each other with the Black Lake in the background. Joining them, were two men. One was clearly his dad. The other was a striking young man. He was about a head taller than everybody else in the picture. He had black hair and brown eyes. The smile that he had on his face was overwhelming.

"Are these our…"

"Our parents." Daphne said, smiling at him. "I owled my Mum a couple weeks ago, and she just got back to me."

"Th-Thank you, Daph." She smiled at the pet name. She hated it when John called her Daphy, but she could live with the fact that her new boyfriend called her Daph.

He tried to hand it back to her, but she refused. "Keep it. My mum wanted you to have it."

"Can you thank her for me?" He asked.

"I will." She nodded, but then grinned at him. "You can thank her yourself when you meet her though."

"…Wait what?"

* * *

Daphne grinned as she laid down in her bed. It hadn't been easy for her and her aunt to get John up to his dormitory, without waking his bunkmates, but they had managed.

Really, she was grinning because of the situation she was now in. She had a wonderful new boyfriend, and great friends. Everything was going right for her.

She thought it had been funny how nervous Harry had gotten when she told him, he had to meet her parents. They would be attending the first game in the Quidditch Tournament with her aunt, to watch John play. She had chuckled after Harry had whimpered.

"What if they don't like me?" He had tried to reason with her."

"I like you." She had said, taking him into her arms. "So that's all that should matter to my Mum."

"And your dad?" He had said with trepidation.

"…Well, he liked your Father. So, he has to like you…right?"

She laughed inwardly as she snuggled up to her pillow. Life was great.

She then scowled. Why hadn't her BOYFRIEND asked her to the Yule Ball tonight?!

* * *

**A/N: To everyone who has been wondering and Private Messaging me, Fleur and Krum will play a part in this story (they are Champions after all), but I will not be writing them with an accent. I've never been good at writing accents, and I won't disrespect the countries of France, and Bulgaria by messing them up. The only reason you'll hear Hagrid's accent in this story, is because I found a special translator for him online.**

**Till next time: Review Follow Favorite, all that jazz**

**-RJS**


	6. Chapter 6

Ron Weasley gazed off into the fire of the Gryffindor common room. Seamus and Dean had gone off to Hogsmeade that day, with Lavender and Parvati. Bloody bastards had left him by his himself. Whatever, at least they had an excuse. They were trying to get their wands waxed. Honestly, he didn't feel like fighting with them. They were some of the few blokes who would talk to him anymore, after Potter turned the entire house against him. He had even tried to apologize to the berk, and Potter had punched him for it. When he had gone to his older brothers and asked if they were going to do anything about it, they offered to get him some ice…but that was it. No threat of retaliation, no demands of Potter to apologize. Nothing. They had even told him that he had brought it on himself. HOW? All he had tried to do, was apologize, and now HE was the asshole?

What's worse, was his brothers had already written his parents and informed them of the situation. When he had sent Pig off with a letter to his parents, the little feathery git had returned a reply a couple days later. His mum and dad were trying to force him to get on his hands and knee's and apologize to the "Great Harry Potter". That wasn't how they said it, but he knew they counted the bloody bastard as an addition to the family, and they wouldn't hear anything of it. Ron was at fault in this situation according to them, and he needed to make it right.

He should've listened to Percy. His big brother was always telling him that Potter had been nothing but trouble since day one, but Ron had never listened. He was always loyal to someone who didn't even deserve it. Potter wasn't even loyal to his own house. He had heard about how the shit had invited bloody snakes to that party Fred and George had thrown him last week. SLYTHERINS! How could Potter not realize that just by being around one of them, there was a chance that they would sell him to Death Eaters. Maybe he was even best friends with Malfoy now too. He couldn't believe that Potter even allowed that Duffy bloke to go to that party. After the bastard had threatened Ron at breakfast a couple weeks ago. All Ron had been trying to do, was make the Slytherin go back to where he belonged. Slytherins should eat at their own table, and the same went for Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were alright, if they didn't linger too long, but SNAKES?! Completely out of the question!

He had even tried to bring it up with Hermione, who had disagreed with him. She had told him to stop being so close minded. He had scoffed and then asked her if she would help him with his Charms homework. The bitch had refused. It wasn't like he asked her to write an entire assignment for him anyway. He had only done that a few times, this year. He didn't know why she wasn't more upset about the bloody snakes coming over to their table. She had been treated like shit by them for years, just for being a Muggle-born. He had even seen her go OVER to their table. What kind of bloody game was she playing?

And what's worse, his own sister was lusting after Potter. He knew that she had a crush on him for years now, ever since she read the first book on him, that his mum had gotten her for her eighth birthday, but honestly: She was thirteen now, and there were literally any other boys she could've gone after. He even heard Dean at the beginning of the year considering asking her to Hogsmeade. At first, Ron had told Thomas to piss off. But now that his sister was pining after the ONE person he disliked most, he wished Dean would come to his senses, grow a pair, and ask his sister out. Anybody was better than Potter at this point.

He looked down at his Charms assignment and cursed under his breath. It was the first in a small mountain of past due homework that he had been given. Ever since Granger had deserted him, he had to work twice as hard. McGonagal had even told him if he didn't pick up the pace, he might be in danger of repeating the year. He knew Dumbledore would never let that happen though. How would that reflect on the school if a student got left behind? The Daily Prophet would have a field day with it. He knew how much they loved scandals. Especially when it concerned the Headmaster of one of the most prestigious schools in the world.

It was all Potter's fault.

All of this.

If it took everything, he had he would make the boy pay. He didn't care what he had to do. Somehow. Someway. Potter would pay for this.

* * *

"So, Potter is definitely meeting us in the Entrance Hall, right?" Tracey asked for the hundredth time, and for the ninety fifth time, Daphne sighed and gave her the same answer.

"Unless something has changed, then yes. Although Harry would've gotten word to me, if it had. Why haven't you asked Neville?"

Tracey shrugged. "It's more fun bothering you."

Daphne gave her the two fingered salute, and Blaise groaned. "Promise me you lot won't act like this in front of Susan." He glared at both of them.

Tracey snorted. "Please Zabini. Love us or leave us."

"That second option is sounding appealing." Blaise remarked. "Besides you don't want to scare off Longbottom now do you?"

Tracey sent him a death glare, but otherwise didn't say anything. "Do you guys really think Duff will be fine on his own?" They had invited their friend to come along, and be a seventh wheel, but he waved them off. "I'll find some way to amuse myself. I'm not totally dependent on you lot." He had said telling them to leave without him, but Daphne didn't really buy it. She knew her cousin could take care of himself, but she didn't want to leave him on his own especially after the week he had. Eventually Duff had told Blaise to piss off, after he had waited till the last possible second before leaving the dorm.

Daphne sighed. "We invited him. He didn't want to go. We can't force him to come with us, if he doesn't want too."

"The bloody hell we can't." Tracey argued. "All we need is Tori to whip his ass in shape and get him out of that damn dungeon."

"He just needs some time to himself." Blaise said, as they left said dungeon and walked into the Entrance Hall. "Trust me, after a week you'll be resisting the urge to throttle him."

Whatever Tracey wanted to argue next, had to wait till later. Waiting for them by the open gates, were Harry and Neville. Neville and Tracey both shared a smile as they said hello to each other. Daphne and Harry's interaction was just a bit more intimate, as she hugged him, and they joined lips. "Get a room, Greengrass." Tracey groaned, but couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"If you don't like it, don't look." Daphne retorted, but winked. She wasn't sure why she was scanning the Hall for people. The rest of the Castle was either just waking or, in the Great Hall eating breakfast, so their group was the only there. They had decided to get a bit of brunch down in Hogsmeade. Harry decided Duffy had been right about at least one thing: The Hogwarts spread got a bit boring after a while.

And honestly it didn't matter if anybody saw Daphne and Harry together. She wasn't afraid of being seen with Harry. If she wanted to kiss her boyfriend in public, she would kiss her damn boyfriend in public.

Blaise cleared his throat. Susan had walked up to their group from the direction of the basements and was standing a bit shyly next to Blaise. "For those of you who don't know her, this is Susan." He said, with a wide smile.

"Hi." Susan said, and she shook the rest of the groups offered hands. When she got to Daphne and Harry, she paused. "I didn't know you and Harry were a couple." She said looking at Daphne.

Daphne nodded, and smiled at Harry. "It's a recent thing."

"Like a pair of newlyweds, they are." Tracey added, and was treated with a glare from Daphne. Susan looked amused.

"Are we already to go?" Daphne asked Harry.

He shook his head. "We're waiting for one more person."

"Wh- "

"Sorry!" Came Hermione's voice as she rushed down the stairs towards them. "You weren't waiting on me, were you?"

"You're just on time." Harry said. Daphne was surprised to see Hermione, but gave her a friendly hug, nonetheless.

"Hey Granger." Tracey said giving her a kind smile. "I didn't know you were coming with us."

Hermione's face tinged pink a bit. "I had some shopping to do down in the village. Harry said I could go down with you. I'll be out of your hair as we get there."

"You'll do no such thing." Susan said, before surprising everyone and giving Hermione a hug, which the Gryffindor returned. "I can't speak for the rest of them, but I'd be happy for you to join us."

Hermione smiled, and then saw everybody staring at them. "What?" She asked.

Daphne shrugged. "We just didn't know you guys knew each other is all."

"Me and Hermione have been study partners for the last year or so." Susan said proudly. "It's only because of her that I passed my exams last year."

"Hush." Hermione mock glared at her friend. "You would've done just as good if it weren't for me."

"Sorry to interrupt." Tracey said with an unapologetic tone. "But can we talk and walk here?"

Both girls blushed a bit but nodded. "Here Hermione, you can walk next to me." Daphne offered. Harry gave her a pouty look. "Girl talk." She said sweetly to her boyfriend, who sighed.

"Gives me more of a chance to talk to Blaise." Harry said.

"And ruin his date with Susan?" Daphne said in mock horror. "Harry, you have no compassion."

Harry sighed heavily, to the laughter of their group. He just couldn't win.

"I really am sorry to intrude." Hermione said to Daphne as they brought up the rear of the group. "I wouldn't mind just going my own way."

Daphne glared. "Susan was right. We love having you along. The more the merrier. I just wanted to see if you were alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked confused.

"After the party, I mean." Daphne said softly.

Hermione sighed. "I'm better now. It was just a… shock seeing him with her. I guess I just misinterpreted signs."

"Duff cares about you Hermione." Daphne said. "He really does."

Hermione looked over at her. "I saw him snog another woman." She retorted, but then checked her tone a bit. "Which is fine. We're not an item. He's free to snog whoever he wants, whenever he wants too."

"Then why did it bother you so much?" Daphne replied.

Hermione paused before she said anything. "I was just…curious. Curious to see if there was anything there. To see if anything could come of it."

"How is he by the way…" She tried to seem nonchalant about asking after Duffy, but it didn't work. "After… the Howler, I mean."

Daphne sighed. "He's been a lot better." She said simply.

Hermione huffed. "And is that vile man really his father?"

Daphne nodded sadly. "Unfortunately. But in name only. He left John and his mum, when he was seven. After that, they came to live with my family."

"I…I just can't believe that such a kind person like John could be the son of such a horrible human being." Hermione said, staring off towards the village. They had lost themselves in their conversation and were shocked to see that they were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"He's nothing like my _uncle. _The man is nothing but a disease to everything he touches. John and his Mum are better off without him."

"You don't think less of him, do you?" Daphne asked. "Duff, I mean?"

"Why would I?" Hermione was confused. Was Daphne still talking about the party? John had just been doing what felt natural, and although she had been hurt at the time and was still a touch, she couldn't fault him for it.

"Now that you know his father hates Muggle-borns. Do you hold it against my cousin?" Daphne was fairly certain of the answer, but she still had to be sure. For Duff's sake.

Hermione was offended. "Do you really think I'd would blame him for his father?" She snapped. "That'd be like me holding it against Harry, about how horrid his family is."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Daphne apologized. "I just wanted to be sure."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I would never dislike someone just because of who their father is."

Daphne gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Hermione. And please for me. Keep an open mind about Duff. Like I said, he does care about you."

Hermione nodded, though she didn't look like she believed her new friend. "Hermione?" Daphne asked, and the girl looked at her. "What did you mean about Harry's family being horrid?"

Hermione blanched. Harry's business was his own, unless he shared it with that person. She had no right to give out his personal history. Even to his girlfriend.

"I would ask Har-"

"Hey!" Said boy called out to them. "Can I have my girlfriend back please?" He jokingly demanded of Hermione oblivious to their conversation.

Hermione looked all too happy to pass Daphne on. The Slytherin gave her a look telling her, that while they might have been done here, she would rip that information of Harry, if she had too.

Or snog it out of him. She preferred that actually.

* * *

_Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to stay behind _John thought to himself. He had rolled his eyes at his friends when they had given him the option of coming along on their group date. He had felt he wasn't THAT desperate for company that he'd intrude on them. Now he was starting to regret it. At least then he could've cashed in on that free round Rosmerta promised him and his friends.

He had even thought about asking Tori if she wanted to hangout, or go for a ride on his Firebolt, but she had been busy with her friends. She still invited him to spend time with them, but he had politely declined. Her friends always rubbed him the wrong way. They were always staring at him, and even when he caught their wandering eyes, they wouldn't look away. He had better things to do, than get propositioned by a second year today. He just had to find it.

Another option had been a little investigative work. He knew that Joseph hadn't found out about Hermione on his own. Somebody in the castle must've written him. He had a few suspects in mind. The frontrunner was clearly Malfoy. The little shit had been quiet as of late, but this was exactly something he'd do. If this did turn out to be him, John would-

"The hell you still doing in bed?" Bletchley said, walking into the dorm. "Breakfast has been done with, for over half an hour."

He shrugged at his friend. "Wasn't hungry." His stomach growled at the statement.

Bletchley rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Get dressed, we're going to be late."

"For…?" Was there some Quidditch practice that he hadn't heard about? It seemed strange that Harry wouldn't have taken that into account, before going out on a date with Daphne.

"Bloody hell, you seriously forgot?" Bletchley groaned. "We're going drinking with the Americans. We talked about this remember?"

"You talked, I said maybe." John said, grabbing his pillow and covering his head with it. "Go. Have fun."

"Not without you." Bletchley replied. John didn't say anything. Maybe if he didn't reply his friend would just leave. "_Aguamenti_." John shot to his feet as he was drenched in water. Smirking at him was his friend who still had his wand outstretched. "Oh good. You're up."

"I'm going to kill you." John growled.

Bletchley rolled his eyes and walked over grabbing John by the shoulder. "I get it, Duffy. I really do. But you can't just languish up here for the rest of term."

"Who says?"

"Me." Bletchley's eyes narrowed. "You think you're the only one with dragon dung for a father?"

"Careful." John glowered. The boy might be his friend, but he would deck him if he went too far.

"All I'm saying is, I understand how you feel. But you can't let that bloody bastard get to you like this. That's exactly what he wants. For you to feel like your nothing. Like a waste of space."

John grunted, but he didn't disagree.

"Please, mate. Let me take you out. Get you properly pissed." John didn't reply. "First round is on me."

After a second, John gave his friend a slight grin. "Start off with that next time."

Bletchley hit John on the arm. "Now take a shower. You smell like shit."

Twenty minutes later and after throwing on a pair of jeans and his Slytherin Quidditch hoodie, John and his friend had made their way down to the Entrance Hall, where they were awaited by their guests.

"And what the hell took you so long?" Tyler asked, as the two Slytherins walked up to them. "We thought you changed your mind."

"Had to get lazy out of bed." Bletchley nodded to John who rolled his eyes. "Why are we meeting in the Entrance Hall anyway? Thought you lot weren't staying in the castle."

Tyler shrugged. "We wanted to try your breakfast." He shivered for dramatic effect. "We'll stick with the food back home." This was a complete turnaround for the boy. Every time John had met the older American, he had always been quiet, and been standing behind Vivian like some sort of bodyguard. He was just so full of life now. It was a little off putting.

Speaking of Vivian, she walked over to John, and smiled at him. "I don't know. The food here isn't that bad. You could do with adding a few hamburgers to the menu though."

"Talk to the Headmaster." John shrugged. He was surprised when Vivian wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard what happened Duffy." She said, and he blanched. Great, so now even America would know that he was a disappointment to his family name. "I'm so sorry."

He brushed it off. "I'm not worried about it." She obviously didn't believe him, but she would let this slide if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Is everything else okay?" She asked. He shrugged. "How are you and... Hermione, is that her name?"

He turned away from her and sighed. "She still isn't speaking to me."

"I'm sorry Duffy." She squeezed his shoulder. "I really am. I didn't mean to cause any drama between you."

"You didn't know." He gave her a slight smile, hoping that it would pacify her. It had its desired effect, but she was still giving him a look of concern.

"Hey!" Tyler called over to them. "Are you done whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears? Or are we going to drink?"

Vivian glared at her brother. "Oh, shut the hell up. I didn't think you'd be so eager for me to drink you under the table."

The collective group broke out into laughter at this. Tyler puffed out his chest. "In your damn dreams."

He turned towards Bletchley. "So, this Three Broomsticks. What does it have on the menu?"

The other boy shrugged. "The usual. Firewhiskey, Butterbeer."

"Any Miller Lite?"

"Excuse me?" Bletchley asked confused.

"Coors? Bud Light? Budweiser?"

"Are those some sort of spells?"

Tyler sighed. "Guess we'll have to make do then." His eyes narrowed. "There better not be any actual butter in this beer though…"

* * *

"Are you okay, Harry?" Daphne asked her boyfriend. They had been window shopping through the village for about an hour now. Daphne and Harry had been treated with more than a few curious looks. Obviously, people weren't expecting to see the Ice Queen of Slytherin, and the Gryffindor Golden Boy with each other. Daphne herself was treated with a few jealous looks. It was also obvious, that there were more than a few girls who wouldn't have minded being on the arm of the Boy Who Lived. For these girls, Daphne had a glare in return, which sent them running with their tail between their legs.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry responded to his girlfriend.

"You just seem a bit quiet."

He shrugged and gave her an endearing smile. "I'm just reveling in my own self fortune. I'm here with my friends, and I have a beautiful witch on my arm."

Before Daphne could reply, Tracey forced herself into the conversation. "Wow…friends? You're coming on a bit strong Potter." She said but had a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah, you're right…If we're really friends, you have to start calling me Harry." He said, looking over at her. He was a bit miffed that she had interrupted his conversation with his girlfriend, but he guessed he was stuck with her. Downside of dating. You dated her friends as well.

Tracey rolled her eyes but gave him a warm smile. "I guess I can live with that." She replied.

Blaise snorted, but was cowed into submission by a glare from Susan. "I guess Harry it is then." He smiled and was given a peck on the cheek from his date for his good behavior.

Harry laughed with the others and was about to say something when he saw just two people he wanted to talk to at this exact moment. "I'll catch up with you guys." He said to Daphne, who gave him a look, but nodded.

"I think we're going into this store up here. We'll wait for you outside." She said.

He smiled at her and walked off towards the Twins.

"Well look who it is, Gred."

"I see Forge. It's the Serpent Lord himself."

Harry rolled his eyes. He was surprised that this whole finishing each other's sentences never got on his nerves. "Just the set of twins, I wanted to see."

"And you found us, Lord Potter."

"I need your help with a little project." Harry said.

This got their interest. "Do tell." He told them what he had planned, and when he wanted to do it. At the end they didn't look so sure. "I don't know, Harry." Fred said. At least Harry thought it was Fred. "Does it have to be tonight? Maybe if you give us until tomorrow, we can make it happen."

Harry shook his head. "It has to be tonight." He looked off fearfully towards the shop his group and girlfriend were waiting outside of. "I don't she'll allow me to make her wait that long, and I want to do this right."

They nodded their heads in understanding. "Ok Potter. We'll see what we can do."

"You both are amazing." He said grinning at the two of them.

"Anything for our champion." They said, bowing. "Just remember: You owe us."

"You both can name my first born." He said jokingly before saying his goodbyes.

"Name his first born?" One of the twins said to the other. "Not a good idea."

"Especially when he didn't run it by the Missus first." They snickered and started walking back towards the castle. They had work to do.

"What were you talking to the twins about Harry?" Tracey asked after her new friend walked back up.

He shrugged. "Just Quidditch."

"You think we have a shot of winning the tournament?" Blaise asked interestedly and the whole group tuned in.

Harry nodded. "As long as we play our game and work together as a unit. The sky is the limit."

"Also helps that they have the best Seeker and Chaser of this generation in you and Duffy." Blaise said.

"I don't know about me." Harry said humbly. "But having Duffy helps."

"You lot say something about Duffy?" Seamus said walking over. If he was surprised to see the odd assortment of houses together, he didn't show it.

Harry nodded. "Why?"

Seamus shook his head. "Bloody bastard is an animal."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked confused.

"He just drank me under the table." Seamus exclaimed. "Still don't know how he did it."

"This just happened?" Blaise asked suspiciously. Last time they had seen their friend, he had been wallowing in bed, refusing to come with them.

"Bout ten maybe fifteen minutes ago." Seamus said. "He and that boy Bletchley. Them and the Americans pretty much have a whole corner to themselves."

"He's with the Americans?" Hermione said suddenly. She seemed overly interested in the conversation now.

Seamus nodded. "Where was this Seamus?" Harry asked.

"Three Broomsticks. I wouldn't be a hurry though if you're planning on joining them. They made it sound like they'll be there a while."

Harry thanked the boy who stumbled off, grumbling under his breath about looking for Lavender.

"You okay?" Daphne asked Hermione, who was staring up the street towards the bar.

"Never better." She said curtly. "Let's go inside. I want to see what they have in stock." Before anyone could reply, she all but kicked the door open.

"Bloody idiot just couldn't stay in today, could he?" Daphne mumbled under her breath.

Their group walked in after the girl, who had immediately gone to look at the dresses on display. "I think it's a time for a bit more girl talk." Daphne said to Harry as he made to follow them. "Besides it would be a bit unfortunate if Skeeter put a picture of you on the front-page eyeing women's clothing."

"…You really think I'm front page material?" He asked with fake awe. His girlfriend's only response was to push him and the other boys towards the men's section.

They had everything that a man could want here when it came to clothing. Shirts, jackets, boxers, pants.

What really caught Harry's eye was a set of dress robes that were on display in the window. They were for lack of a better word, extravagant.

"Interested?" One of the salesmen said walking over.

"Oh, I'm just looking thank you." Harry said politely.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"I just need a set of dress robes for a Ball on Christmas Eve."

"Ahh. The Yule Ball." The Salesmen grinned. "You're not the first group of young students to come in today, looking for the exact same thing."

"Well look no further, Mr…?"

"Erhm. My names Harry."

The salesmen's eyes grew wide, and his eyes flicked to Harry's forehead. "Look no further, Mr. Potter." The man said excitedly. "These are your dress robes."

"Made from a mixture of dragon hide, and acromantula silk, not only are these dress robes ready for dancing. I daresay they could survive a duel as well."

"Interesting." And it really was. Trouble seemed to follow him everywhere. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared. "How much?"

"Fifty Galleons." The man said simply.

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "That's a little out of my price range."

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville asked walking over. "That wouldn't even put a dent in your vault allowance."

Harry looked over at his friend. "Vault allowance?"

Neville nodded. "You know? The money you get every month from your vault? It's nothing much, only a quarter of a percent, but with your family vault it should be more than enough."

"What do you mean family vault, Neville?" Harry asked, shepherding his friend away from the curious salesmen.

Neville looked confused. "The Potter Family vault at Gringotts?"

"I've been inside. At most there's a few hundred Galleons. I just go there every year for school supplies."

Neville shook his head. "That just must be a trust fund. Your parents must've set it up years before you were born for school and all. The Family Vault is much more substantial."

"How much more?" Harry asked curiously.

Neville shrugged. "I've never heard an exact number, but according to Gran, you're worth at the very least ten million Galleons. Probably even more."

Harry's eyes almost popped out of his skull again. "Wh- What are you talking about?"

"The Potter Family is one of the oldest families in Great Britain, certainly one of the most powerful."

"Neville. I'm not rich. I can barely afford new clothes."

"If you say so… I just know what my Gran tells me."

"When you say powerful Neville, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Like…you know powerful? Influence. If you wanted too you could probably buy out the Daily Prophet and get that Skeeter fired."

"Why have you never told me this before Neville?"

Neville shrugged. "I just thought you knew. Didn't Ron ever tell you? His family being part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and all."

"No, he didn't." Harry said spitefully. Another point against Weasley. "He didn't tell me a thing."

Neville nodded, sensing the bad blood between the two was still overwhelming. "If you want Harry, I ca- Never mind actually."

"What, Neville?" Harry asked.

Neville blushed a bit. "I was just thinking, if you want, I can teach all about this. After you come of age, the Wizengamot will be expecting you to at least send a proxy for the Potter vote. I'm sure Daphne's father would be willing to help you out too. From what I hear he has quite a bit of influence in the decision making."

"More than quite a bit." Blaise said, walking over and joining their conversation. "The way I hear it, he's a faction leader of the Greys."

"The Greys?" Harry asked.

Blaise nodded. "There's basically three factions that run the entire thing. There's plenty of smaller ones but they usually band together with the big boys to get things done. There's the White's who are basically led by Ernest Hawkworth. The Reds are led by Lucius Malfoy. And then the Grey's, led by Daphne's father."

"From what I hear, you have more than a few votes in your corner." Neville said. "Many families have sworn theirs to the Potter family."

"What have they been doing the last fourteen years?" Harry asked.

"Some abstain out of loyalty. The rest divided themselves up among the rest of the factions."

Harry didn't say anything. He had never even come to realizing the sway he had over wizarding politics. Forget Ron. Why had Dumbledore never told him?

"If you were serious Neville." He looked over at his friend. "I'll accept your offer."

Neville grinned. "I'll be glad to help."

"If you also want another opinion, feel free to ask me as well." Blaise offered. "My Family isn't as powerful as Daphne's, but we still have some influence."

Harry nodded in thanks, and then looked back at the salesman, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "I'll take it." He said.

The man had a greedy grin plastered over his face. "Wonderful. I'll ring you up." He replied, before grabbing the set out of the window, and making his way to the register.

"Doesn't he need to take my measurements."

Neville looked confused, but Blaise snorted. "Maybe at Madam Malkin's, but here you get what you paid for. Each of these robes that you buy, is fitted with a charm. If you don't put on a hundred pounds, it'll fit you nicely no matter what."

Harry loved magic.

"Did you get anything?" Harry asked as the boys linked up with the female group. Daphne had something in her bag, but she forced it behind her back and glared at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said playfully.

"I would actually." He said, looking over at the other girls for clues. They all smirked at him and shrugged. "Bloody girl talk."

They walked out of the shop and back onto the street. "All that shopping made me a bit parched." Blaise said from behind the bags that Susan had shoved towards him. "Anybody up for a drink?"

Before Daphne agreed, she looked over at Hermione, who smiled back at her. "It's fine. We can g-"

"Excuse me?"

They turned and were surprised to see, off all people, Viktor Krum standing before them. "Forgive me for intruding." He said in heavily accented English. "But I was wondering if I could talk to you." He had eyes on Hermione.

"Me?" She said surprised. He only nodded. "Alright then."

He led her across the street and began speaking to her. What they were saying, nobody could hear.

"What do you think all that's about?" Tracey asked the rest of the group.

"Don't know." Harry said, but his eyes narrowed. Krum was the type who could get any girl he wanted. Harry knew Hermione was a catch, but she didn't exactly seem like the girl that Krum would be interested in. He seemed like he was more into the fangirls that had been following him around for months now.

They saw Hermione smile and nod her head. Krum smiled back, took her hand and kissed it. He bowed to her before he took his leave.

"What did he want?" Daphne asked, as Hermione rejoined them.

She had a wide grin on her face. "You'll never believe what he just asked me."

* * *

"Another round please Rosmerta." John called above the din.

"Careful Duffy, that'll be your fourth one." The woman's eyes narrowed. "I promised your Mum I'd look after you. I don't need you throwing up all over my regulars."

"You also promised me and my friends, a free round remember?" He smiled, giving her a winning smile. After a second, she rolled her eyes, and started getting his round ready. His smile was too much like Hannah's.

"That's the only freebie you'll be getting." She said, handing him the tray of butterbeer.

"Thank you kindly." He grinned at her again, heading back to the section that they had made theirs. It was almost like a dance, sidestepping the drunk wizards and witch's that were in his path.

"About time." Tyler called over to him. "I'm dying of thirst over here."

"Oh, piss off." John yelled back, and the group, including Tyler, broke out into laughter. Bletchley had taken off after the second round. Something about having some homework to finish up on. John hadn't really been paying attention.

"Oi, Duffy!"

John turned and rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Finnegan. You come back for more?"

The other boy snorted. "You beat me fair and square boyo, and since my date ran off without me, I'm just here to share another drink with you."

"I can live with that." Duffy said clinking bottles with the boy.

"You know what Duffy. For a snake you're all right. Besides if you're a friend of Harry's, I guess you're okay in my book as well."

John gave him a curious look. "How'd you know I'm a friend of Harry's?" Yeah, they had been seen together recently, but that could easily have been chalked up to them playing on the same Quidditch team.

"Ran into him about a half hour ago." Finnegan said, polishing off the last of his butterbeer. "Him and Greengrass were with a group of others."

"Zabini, Bones, Davis, and Longbottom?"

Finnegan looked amazed. "I'd say you're a mind reader, but you're forgetting one. Granger was with them."

John choked on the rest of his butterbeer. Seamus had to clap him on the back. "You good man?"

"Di- Did you say Hermione was with them?" John finally got out.

"Uhm yeah..." Finnegan said.

"Oh." John said, trying to play it off.

"Why are you so curi- Does this have anything to do with...ehm." He was obviously referring to the Howler but didn't want to just come out and say it.

"Don't worry about it, Finnegan." John said. "Let's just drink."

Finnegan shrugged but smiled, nonetheless. The little tidbit about Hermione probably wasn't important. "Have you graced our guests with a song from home, yet?"

Before John could reply, Vivian came over. "What's this now? You sing Duffy?"

Duffy grinned, but just gave her a shrug. "I dabble."

"Well then you must sing us a song." Tyler demanded, spilling a bit of his butterbeer as he pointed at John.

"Oh no I couldn't." John protested but had a glint in his eyes.

"We're your guests remember? Show some hospitality." Vivian called out.

"SING SING SING!" The Americans started chanting.

John mock sighed. "Alright alright already!" But then he turned to Finnegan, who was swaying a bit. "But only if my countryman joins me."

"Oh, who me? Only if you want the bloody windows to break!" But the same glint was present in the boy's eyes.

"Come on now, Finnegan!" John retorted and got close to him. "Follow my lead. Let's show them a bit about Seven Drunken Nights." Finnegan's only response was to smirk.

John cleared his throat and began to sing. "**As I went home on Monday night, **

**As drunk as drunk could be. **

**I saw a horse outside the door, **

**Where my old horse should be. **

**I called my wife and I said to her: **

**Will you kindly tell to me, **

**Who owns that horse outside the door, **

**Where my old horse should be?**

With that, Seamus set his beer down, and began to clap joined by the near by patrons, many of whom who had either heard the tune, or were drunk enough to just follow the clapping. There were enough Muggle-borns in here that the former was true.

"**Ay, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool, **

**Still you cannot see. **

**That's a lovely sow that my mother sent to me. **

**Well, it's many a day I've traveled, a hundred miles or more, **

**But a saddle on a sow, sure, I never saw before."**

Now it was Finnegan who took the lead. He hopped on top of a nearby table, despite the protests of Rosmerta. He grinned at her, and her only response was, "If you break that bloody table there'll be hell to pay." He nodded quickly and began to sing above the din of the pub.

"**As I went home on Tuesday night, **

**As drunk as drunk could be. **

**I saw a coat behind the door, **

**Where my old coat should be. **

**I called my wife and I said to her: **

**Will you kindly tell to me, **

**Who owns that coat behind the door, **

**Where my old coat should be?"**

This time, the entire Three Broomsticks joined in the first part of the chorus.

**Oh, you're drunk, you're drunk **

**You silly old fool, **

**Still you cannot see. **

**That's a woolen blanket that my mother sent to me. **

**Well, it's many a day I've traveled, a hundred miles or more, **

**But buttons on a blanket, sure, I never saw before. **

John joined the other boy on the table, and they each put an arm around the table, and began to dance, spurred on by the continuous clapping of the pub.

**"As I went home on Wednesday night, **

**As drunk as drunk could be. **

**I saw a pipe upon the chair, **

**Where my old pipe should be. **

**I called my wife and I said to her: **

**Will you kindly tell to me, **

**Who owns that pipe upon the chair **

**Where my old pipe should be. **

**Oh, you're drunk, you're drunk **

**You silly old fool, **

**still you cannot see. **

**That's a lovely tin-whistle, that my mother sent to me. **

**Well, it's many a day I've traveled, a hundred miles or more, **

**But tobacco in a tin-whistle, sure, I never saw before. **

**As I came home on Thursday nigh, **

**As drunk as drunk could be. **

**I saw two boots beside the bed, **

**Where my old boots should be. **

**I called my wife and I said to her: **

**Will you kindly tell to me, **

**Who owns them boots beside the bed **

**Where my old boots should be. **

**Oh, you're drunk, you're drunk **

**You silly old fool, **

**Still you cannot see. **

**They're two lovely flower pots my mother sent to me. **

**Well, it's many a day I've traveled, a hundred miles or more, **

**But laces in flower pots I never saw before. **

**As I came home on Friday night, **

**As drunk as drunk could be. **

**I saw a head upon the bed, **

**Where my old head should be. **

**I called my wife and I said to her: **

**Will you kindly tell to me, **

**Who owns that head upon the bed, **

**Where my old head should be. **

**Oh, you're drunk, you're drunk **

**You silly old fool, **

**Still you cannot see. **

**That's a baby boy, that my mother sent to me. **

**Well, it's many a day I've traveled, a hundred miles or more, **

**But a baby boy with his whiskers on, sure, I never saw before."**

The end of the song was greeted by cheers, none louder than Rosmerta especially after the boys disembarked from the table. John and Seamus picked up their nearby bottles, clinked them, and downed the remainder of the contents.

"Not bad Duffy." Vivian complemented sauntering over. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. "You know how to carry a tune."

Seamus wagged his eyebrows at John and took his leave. "I'll make myself scarce. Seems you're a bit pre-occupied. Duffy's questions about Hermione were now clear out of his head. To think, he thought the Slytherin might've fancied the girl.

"Thank you kindly." John said, but then was waved down by Rosmerta. "She probably just wants to give us another round."

He walked over to the bar; Vivian close by him. "Just so you know." Rosmerta growled at him. "If you ever try that again, I'll hex your balls off. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." He gulped.

"With that said," A slight smile replaced her frown, "I haven't been that entertained since your Uncle's days at Hogwarts."

He grinned at her. "I think that deserves another drink."

"Right so." She said handing him another butterbeer. "That'll be two Sickles."

He pouted. "But you said I was entertaining."

"I've got a business to run love." She raised an eyebrow.

He sighed but went into his pockets. He blanched. "Erhh…problem is I seem to be a bit short of change."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd offer to start a tab for you, but your Mum and Uncle still haven't paid up on theirs from Third Year."

"I guess I can cover this." Daphne said, appearing at her cousins' side, and handing Rosmerta two Sickles. "But you owe me."

Rosmerta smiled and shook her head. "Just like your Dad and aunt." They heard her say, before she produced the butterbeers.

"Daphne hel-" Vivian started to say.

"Leave." Daphne said emotionlessly, but with an edge as if daring the other girl to disagree with her.

"Guess I'll see you back with the group." She smiled at Duffy and took her leave.

"Didn't expect to see you here cousin." John said, taking a sip of the butterbeer. "Thanks for the sa-"He was interrupted when Daphne slapped him upside the head.

"Are you that stupid?" She hissed. "I thought we agreed this was a bad idea."

He shrugged. "You said it was a bad idea." She hit him upside the head again. "What's the big deal? Hermione already hates me."

She pinched her nose and sighed heavily. "I have been talking you up the entire day." She said slowly. "Saying how great of a person you are, and this is what I get in return."

Out of the corner of his eye, Duffy saw the rest of his friends…and her. He could never be just friends with her. No matter how many girls from America that all but threw themselves at him, he had eyes for one girl alone. Hermione Granger.

He smiled at her, as their eyes locked. His smile died, when she looked away without acknowledging him. "Screw this." He said getting up from the stool he had been sitting on.

"And where are you going?" Daphne said, pushing him back down.

He glared at her. "I'm tired of waiting on the damn sidelines. I'm going to get in the game." He declared, getting back up. He was pushed down back down by his cousin…again. "You're going to have to stop doing that."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What I should've done in the first place. I'm going to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball." He smiled.

Her eyes softened and she sighed. "I'm sorry Duff, but you're too late. She's already been asked."

And with that it seemed like his whole world came crashing down. "What?" Was all he could say.

"Just twenty minutes ago, while you were in here drinking." She had to add that last part in for good measure, didn't she?

"Who?" He spat.

"Viktor Krum."

Bloody hell. He knew it had been too much to ask for the whole world to ignore how great Hermione was. Krum had everything. Money, fame. He could have literally any girl in the world. Yet he chose the only one that John felt anything more than a casual attraction for.

"I'm sorry Duff." His cousin squeezed his shoulder trying to console him. "I really am."

"Rosmerta." He called out to her. "Get me a pitcher of Butterbeer?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "As I said, your Mum asked me to watch out for you. I don't think this is the be-"

"I'll take the heat with my aunt." Daphne said. "If she has anything to say tell her to talk to me." She slapped two Galleons down unto the counter. "On me."

"Thank Daphy." There was no teasing in his tone. Just acceptance.

She gave him a one-armed hug. "Its going to be okay, Duff." She whispered to him and patted him on the back. She took her leave, and walked back over to her boyfriend, who greeted her with a kiss.

John took a healthy sip from the pitcher. She knew that she hadn't meant anything by kissing Harry, but she was all but rubbing in his face that she was happy while he was here alone, chugging a pitcher of butterbeer.

"Is that for me?" Vivian said, taking Daphne's place, eyeing the pitcher that Rosmerta had set down.

"Help yourself." He grumbled. Sounded like it was time to get good and pissed.

She took a healthy swig. "You British." She smiled. "Not having Miller Lite. Honestly." She teased.

"I'm not British love." He snorted.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean any offense."

"You lot could never offend me." He liked talking to Vivian. She was a good drinking companion, she was a stud on the broom, and judging by the looks she had been giving him she was into him. "Speaking of your team, are you planning on going back for the holidays?"

She shook her head. "No. We're here for the tournament, and we're staying till we hoist the trophy."

"Look at the set of balls on you." He smirked. "Maybe when we win it, I'll invite you to the after party."

"Maybe I'll invite you to our victory party?" She said the corners of her mouth tugging up into a smile. "Why'd you want to know?"

"Feel like coming to a party on Christmas Eve?"

* * *

"You okay Daph?" Tracey asked her friend as they entered the Entrance Hall. She had trouble containing her excitement and for good reason. Before they had entered the Castle grounds, Neville had pulled her away from the others and had asked her to the Yule Ball. She had given her response by promptly planting a kiss on his lips. She hadn't thought about it she just went for it, and she was so glad she had. Now she had an amazing date to the Ball.

Which was also the problem for Daphne right now. "No Tracey." She glowered. "I'm pretty un fucking alright. Mainly cause my so-called boyfriend hasn't even tried asking me to the Ball."

She hadn't thought that he would ask her right off the bat when they saw each other this morning, but she had at least thought that after spending the ENTIRE day together he would've grown a pair and said something.

"There's still time." Tracey offered, but even she wasn't liking the chances. Potter best not mess this up. He was just Potter and not Harry until he made her best friend happy. This was the one time since they left the Three Broomsticks, that she was glad that they left Duff behind. She had gone up to him before they left and asked if he wanted to walk back with them. He had only stared at Hermione for a moment before he said he was fine. She shrugged. It was his choice. She was honestly sorry about all the hurt that one of her best friends was feeling, and if she could hex Krum she would've. But Hermione deserved to be happy too. Even if it wasn't with a guy that worshipped her. But even in his heartbroken state, she knew he wouldn't have hesitated to take the mickey out of Daphne. And she knew her best friend wouldn't hesitate in cursing him.

"Daphne." Harry asked walking over. She had seen him immediately walk over to the Weasley twins as soon as they entered the Entrance Hall. What was his fascination with them anyway? She knew they were friends, but this was bordering on creepy. Oh, please don't let her first boyfriend be a _wand man_. "Can you follow me?"

Despite her hostility, she was curious. Why did he have to ask her to follow him? Weren't they planning on going to dinner anyway?

When she tried to follow their friends into the Great Hall, he held her back. "There's something you need to see." He said solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" She said suspiciously. He was really starting to freak her out, and that wasn't easy to do.

"Look." He said nodding up at the ceiling. It was the normal sea of candles that it always was.

"What am I looking at Harry?" Had her boyfriend gone mental?

"Just wait."

Suddenly, there was a whoosh, as one candle broke formation. It zoomed towards the head table until it finally came to levitate in front of Professor Sprout.

Then another, and then another, until finally there was dozens of candles shooting to join their fellow at the head table. The students watched with awe as the candles began to form a message facing towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"**DAPHNE" **It read "**Yule Ball?**

**-Harry**

"Daphne Greengrass." He whispered to her a smile touching his face. "Would yo-"

He couldn't get the rest of his proposal out, because his girlfriends lips covered his own. After a fiery kiss, she pulled back and looked up at him with a grin. "I'll take that as a yes?" He grinned back at her.

Then came the wolf whistles. "ATTA BOY POTTER!" Seamus called, and was joined by Dean, and the Weasley twins. Soon the only two people who weren't clapping at the Gryffindor table, were the two youngest Weasley's who shot seething glares in the couple's direction.

"If you ever keep me waiting like that again." She muttered. "I'll curse you."

"Yes, dear." He whispered and joined their lips again. The catcalls continued, but they didn't pay them any mind.

The Ice Queen's armor was broken, and they didn't care if the whole school knew it.

* * *

**A/N: The song is called Seven Drunken Nights by the Dubliners. I wasn't originally planning on using a song for this scene, but I was scrolling through Twitter while writing this chapter and I came across the video of Post Malone and Jimmy Fallon singing this song together and I knew I had to use it. If people don't like that I'm using music in my stories, all I really can tell you is to just scroll through it. It has nothing to do with the plot and just a bit of fun I'm having with it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just wanted to thank y'all for enjoying this story as much as much as I am writing it! 1,100 FOLLOWS in the first two months! I never thought anybody would enjoy this story THAT much. I thought I'd get a few hundred follows at most and I thought that would've been pushing it.**

**A/N: And I know this and a few of the past chapters have been pretty Duffy/Hermione heavy. It's not that I'm trying to make this all about them. I've just been trying to show he's going to be a big member of this story. For anybody who hasn't been enjoying him pining after Hermione, it'll still be present but not overwhelmingly.**

* * *

"Come on Duffy, you have to be there when Davies makes that pass." Angelina shouted to the boy.

"Yes dear." Duff grumbled.

"Run that by me again?" The Gryffindor glowered.

"I said yes ma'am!" He called out before speeding off down the pitch.

"RUN IT AGAIN!" Angelina yelled to the team. There were more than a few grumbles, but everyone lined up in the formation. She had been named the Captain after all. Her word was law.

Harry was glad as the Seeker he was able to sit this one out. All he had to do was just "look pretty and wait for the Snitch" as Angie told him, but that was easier said than done. In years past he had just been going up against the competition from the other Houses. The first game in the tournament had them matched up against Durmstrang…and Krum.

Harry had seen just how dangerous Krum could be at the World Cup this summer. He knew that Ireland's Seeker while not the best was still a good enough player from what Harry had seen, and Krum had made the older man look like a novice. He knew the other boy would do anything to win especially after seeing that Wronski Feint he pulled during the championship game.

He only wished that they had their actual pitch to play on. Dumbledore had been true to his word. After the actual tryouts for the Hogwarts team the Quidditch had been turned into…well Harry wasn't exactly sure, but it looked like they were growing something.

Instead they had converted the stadium from the First Task, into a "pitch" that only just met their needs. He didn't know how this stadium would hold hundreds of students and even more visitors when it finally had to host a game. Magic, he guessed. What other explanation was there?

"Better." Angelina finally said after the Chasers finished the play. "Not perfect, but miles better."

"Come on Johnson. Don't you think we should call it a day?" Roger asked as he took in a deep breath.

Angelina glared at him. "You think Durmstrang is taking it easy? Krum isn't the only pro on that team, Davies. Three of their players have had some sort of experience playing abroad. We need to be at the top of our game."

Davies didn't say anything. "But." Angelina said looking around at them. "You lot look like you're about to pass out."

"Maybe cause we've at this for about five hours now." Duffy muttered under his breath.

Angelina gave the boy a look. "We'll call it a practice. But we'll be back at it on Saturday. I expect everyone to be here at 6…am sharp."

"And I don't care if it's the same day as the Ball." She added her eyes rotating through the assembled players piercing through them.

The whole team groaned, including the reserves. Angelina hadn't been shy in working them just as hard as the starters. "Next man up." She had said.

"Potter." She called over to Harry. "A word."

Harry looked over at Duffy who shrugged at him. "I'll see you in the locker rooms I guess."

Harry nodded, and walked over to Angie. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Tired." He said saying the obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "Besides being tired." She said. "Have you figured out that egg?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. The egg he had retrieved from the dragon in the First Task was proving to be a problem. He had opened it up after everything had calmed down in the Common Room the day of the First Task…his reward had been almost being deafened by the shrill noise. It had sounded like someone had combined running thick nails across a chalkboard, with the Fat Lady attempting to hit a high note…only times one hundred.

"I know you will." Angie said. "It wouldn't hurt to ask Diggory though."

"We're not supposed to help each other." Then again, they also weren't supposed to know about the dragons before the First Task had started, but life had a strange way of unfolding.

"Just a thought." Angie said. "Anyway, that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I have something for you."

She held out a pin for him. It was a golden A that had all four Hogwarts houses behind it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"The Assistant Captain needs a pin, doesn't he?" She said with a grin.

"Angie. No." Harry said putting his hands up in defense. "Thank you really. But there's so many others this could go to."

"Yeah you're right." She said the pin still outstretched. "Plenty of these people have put in work longer than you have. I could give this to Davies. Nobody would bat an eye."

"But Davies isn't a leader. He might be the Ravenclaw Captain, but we're not going against other houses here. Harry, you're the only one that came to mind when I was given the choice of who to select. I know that you're not only willing to give me one hundred percent out there, but you'll have no trouble leading this team if something happens to me."

Harry sighed. "I guess nothing I can say will make you choose someone else then?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"I guess I accept then." He said taking the pin.

"Like you had a choice in the first place." She snorted, before slapping him on the shoulder. "Never knew you had the flair for theatrics by the way." When he looked confused, she clarified. "With that Yule Ball proposal. Not bad."

He shrugged. "You can thank the twins for that. It was all them."

"I didn't see Greengrass snogging the twins though." She winked.

"I think it's time for me to hit the showers." He sputtered his face tinging pink. "Thanks again Angie. I won't let you down."

"You better not." Her eyes narrowed. "Or I can make Daphne a very unhappy witch."

He didn't ask her what she meant by that. In fact, he didn't want to know. He took his leave and made his way to the locker rooms where Duffy was getting undressed.

"OH, CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN." He said curtsying to Harry. "What are your orders Sir?"

"Piss off." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Really though." Duff grinned at his friend. "Congrats Harry. You deserve it."

"If you say so." Harry said before disrobing. He could think of a few people on the team that would disagree. One of them was walking over to him right now.

"Well if this isn't bloody favoritism." Smith snarled. "Of course, Johnson would give the position to you Potter."

"What you think YOU should've gotten it Smith?" Duffy quipped. "Last I checked you were my backup."

Smith had only just barely made the team. The only reason that they had accepted him was because another player had dropped out of the running.

"Who knows how long that'll be for?" Smith retorted.

Duff's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?" He still hadn't forgotten about the Hufflepuff's insult against his family. He had been so embroiled in finding out exactly who sent the letter to his father, that he hadn't had the time to deal with Smith. Maybe it was time to push the Hufflepuff to the front of his attentions.

"Just an observation." The other boy must've been stupid if he thought he could win a straight up fight with Duffy. "Don't take it so personally."

"Maybe I should tell Potter here what you said about his girlfriend's little sister." Duffy whispered to the other boy who shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure our Assistant Captain wouldn't have a problem with turning his eyes while I teach you some manners."

Smith took a step back. "Just watch yourself Duffy." He spat and turned, running out of the locker room tail in between in his legs.

John snorted. "I don't know Cap'n." He said turning back to Harry. "I don't think I can make it to the end of the season without socking that little twerp."

"Try to make it to the end of December at least." Harry rolled his eyes, but he understood. He didn't care for Smith to be honest really. The boy just had an untrustworthy aura about him.

"We'll see Harry. We'll see." John said taking off the rest of his clothes. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up. I'm bloody starved."

"Gotta say Harry." John said as they started walking back towards the castle. "I was downright impressed by that proposal. That took a lot of balls."

"What can I say?" Harry shrugged. "I'm just a romantic at heart."

"That." Duffy said turning towards him. "Or you had little Tori looking out for you. This smells like her handiwork."

Harry paused and then nodded. "Astoria was helpful…she basically planned the entire thing."

"She's too clever for her own good sometimes." John shook his head.

"Maybe she can help you plan something out." Harry said slowly. He knew that the other boy was still hurting over Hermione. Harry didn't want to see the boy have to attend the Ball alone.

John shrugged. "Too late. Already handled that business myself."

"Oh, did you?" Harry asked. "And who's the lucky lady?"

"Vivian."

"…One more time now?" Harry asked stopping in the middle of the path.

John sighed. "I said I'm taking Vivian."

"Duff. Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" John looked over at him.

"I don't think Hermione- "

"Hermione didn't take my feelings into account when she decided to go with Krum now did she?" John snapped. "So why should I give a damn about how she feels about it?"

"So that whole speech you gave me and Daphne?" Harry asked the anger rising in his voice. "Was that all just bullshit."

"I care about her Harry." Duffy said as they approached the castle. "I do. I really do. But she doesn't care for me like I care for her."

"You don't know that Duff." Harry said softly. "She's just going as his date. They're not joined at the hip or anything. It's not like he proposed."

"We'll see Harry." Duff said. "We'l-"

"Excuse me!"

They turned and turned to see a man approaching them. He was wearing a sweatshirt that said "ENQT" on it. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you Potter." He said nodding at Harry.

Harry turned towards Duff who shrugged. "I'll talk to you later I guess." They quickly said their goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you Potter." The man said extending a hand. "Joe Smith."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Smith." Harry said shaking his hand. "What did you need to speak to me for?"

"Mr. Smith is my father. You call me Joe." The man chortled. "I'm here because I'm the coach of the U-17 English Quidditch Team, and I think you have EXACTLY what I'm looking for."

"You want me to join the team?" Harry asked perplexed. He knew that he was above average when it came to the pitch, but he never knew how much people had been paying attention.

"Maybe." The man said eyeing him up and down. "I like the look of you Potter. I've seen a couple of your games, including that one your first year when you caught the Snitch with your mouth. I think you have EXACTLY what I'm looking for."

"I'll be there for your game against Durmstrang. If I like what I see, you got a guaranteed spot on the World Cup roster this summer."

"Thank you si- Joe!" Harry said, but then a thought came to him. "The World Cup was this summer though wasn't it?"

Joe shook his head. "The adults maybe, but the U-17 starts this summer. From what I understand, you'll be going up against more than a few of the American side when you play Ilvermorny."

"Watch yourself around them Potter. They're the real deal."

"The Americans?" Harry asked. He shouldn't have been so surprised. They obviously had to have some amount of talent if they had players on the National Team.

"All that hogwash about them being lesser just because they're Americans." Joe snorted. "I've seen that team play. That Ellerson girl is one of the best talents I've ever seen."

Harry nodded. "Well I've taken up enough of your time Potter. I'll let you get to dinner." He smiled and patted Harry on the back. "We'll speak after the game. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, Joe." Harry said. They took of their leave of each other, and Harry made his way through the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall.

"There you are!" Hermione said as he sat down across from her. Neville gave him a smile as he sat down which Harry returned. "What took you so long? The others came back almost half an hour ago."

"I was held up a bit." Harry grinned, and told them what happened.

"So, he all but offered you a spot on the team?" Neville said after Harry finished.

Harry shook his head. "He said he'll talk to me after the Durmstrang game."

"Harry that's amazing!" Hermione grinned at him. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiled back. "He said to watch out for the Americans though. According to him, Vivian is supposed to be one of the best Seekers for her age."

Hermione's grin fell at the mention of the girl. "Oh." She said simply.

"I heard Duffy asked her to the Ball." Neville said absent mindedly.

Hermione whirled on him. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Erhmm yeah." Neville gulped. "Tracey told me yesterday."

That brought up the excellent point of why Harry hadn't heard about this from his girlfriend…

"Oh." Hermione said turning her attention back to her food.

"Why do you care so much Hermione?" Harry asked. "I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate John, Harry!" Hermione glared at him. "I jus- I- Well I just didn't know he was going with her was all."

Harry saw through that façade but didn't press the issue. Across the Hall, a similar conversation was taking place.

* * *

"What did that bloke want, Duff?" Blaise asked as his best friend sat down.

"That "bloke" was Patrick O'Riley." John said, as he got a plate.

"And what did Mr. O'Riley want?" Daphne asked.

"He just happens to be the Coach for the Irish U-17 team." Duff said as if he was only discussing the weather. "And he seems to think that I have what it takes to be one of their starters at the World Cup this summer."

"You're taking the mickey!" Tracey's mouth all but dropped to the table.

Her friend shook his head. "Says he'll get back to me after next game, but he's very interested."

"That's great mate!" Blaise grinned at his friend.

"Well done Duff." Daphne smiled at her cousin. "Everybody at home will be thrilled."

"Something on your mind Daphy?" Duff asked suddenly.

"Why would you say that?" Daphne said simply. John always had a way of reading her.

He gave her a look. "We've known each other since we were in diapers… I know when something is bothering you."

Daphne sighed. "The American was asking after you…"

"And what did Vivian have to say?" John asked.

"Said to tell you that she had her dress picked out for the bloody Ball." Daphne spat.

"And what's wrong with you?" Duffy asked glaring at her.

"Nothing." Daphne said.

"Daphne…"

Daphne glared right back at him. "I just can't believe you'd take that bint."

Tracey kicked Daphne's leg under the table, but Daphne didn't so much as flinch. "And why wouldn't I?" Duff barked at her. "Vivian is a nice girl."

"Oh yeah of course." She snorted.

"You've got something you want to say to me?" Duff's eyes narrowed. "Then say it."

"Not here gu-"Tracey started to say.

"It should be obvious." Was all that Daphne said.

"Enlighten me then why don't you Daphne." Duff said.

She turned to face John fully. "Can't you see? She's using you to throw you off your game."

"Daphne." Tracey hissed at her friend. Blaise also glared at their friend, but she ignored them.

"How dare you." John responded. It was more of a growl really.

"I'm sorry Duff, but the others haven't noticed. I know what that girl truly is." Daphne said. "You really think that she really didn't notice you dancing with Hermione the night of the party? She had this all planned from the moment she saw you."

For what seemed like an hour nobody said a thing. "I think I've lost my appetite." John seethed getting up from his seat. "Blaise, Trace. I'll see you guys later." He walked out of the Great Hall. To everyone else everything seemed fine, but his friends could see the anger brewing under the surface.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise snapped at Daphne.

"Somebody had to tell him." Daphne said. She knew that she shouldn't have been so blunt, but her cousin had to know the truth.

"And what if Vivian actually cares about him?" Tracey shook her head. "What if you're wrong?"

"I hope to Merlin I'm wrong Tracey." Daphne looked at her friend. "You think I want my cousin to get hurt? Especially after everything he's gone through?"

"I just don't trust that American girl." Daphne finished. "Mark my words: She's trouble."

* * *

Barty's eyes never left the Slytherin table. Oh, would you look at that? It was that time of the month for the Duffy boy again. Barty resisted the urge to snort. He didn't know how such a boy could belong to Joseph. The man might've been one of the many to turn away from their master when he truly needed them. He might've even been a Gryffindor. But the man was talented when it came to their shared skill: They both had a penchant for destruction. Barty could only hope that Duffy Sr. saw the light and rejoined their ranks when the Dark Lord rose again.

Barty's eyes drifted over to the Greengrass girl. Her father had refused their cause time and time again in the last war. The Dark Lord had sent Barty himself multiple times to parley with Lord Greengrass, but each time had been ultimately refused. He guessed that their loyalties were now spoken for if the man's oldest daughter was now dating Potter.

He had almost vomited in his mouth when the boy asked her to the Yule Ball. Bloody teenagers. Just keep your business private. Why the boy felt he had to broadcast over the school he was dating a girl, Barty didn't know.

This had worked to their advantage. Barty knew that the Dark Lord would be overly interested in hearing that Potter had a woman in his life. A woman that could be useful.

He had a trip to Hogsmeade to make.

* * *

It took everything John had not to blow up on Daphne right then and there. Not only had she insulted his new friend, she had insulted his intelligence. Did she really think he was daft? He would know if Vivian was playing him for a fool. He might not have been in the top of their year, but he was no slouch.

"Mr. Duffy sir!"

He turned around and running towards him as fast as his two tiny legs could carry him, was the First Year who had originally come up to him about Malfoy. Apparently, Malfoy had tried to force him to carry his books on his way to Charms. "Colin?" John said slowly as if testing him. The boy nodded frantically. "Listen this really isn't a good time." Duffy said shortly. "Malfoy hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?"

"That's why I'm here sir!" Colin said. "I have something to tell you." John sighed and then motioned for the boy to continue. "One of my friends says he saw Malfoy come out of the owlery a week ago."

Duff shrugged. "And? Plenty of people go up there. What's this have to do with me?"

"But Mr. Duffy sir!" The boy squeaked. "It does sir! My friend said he heard Malfoy talking about you under his breath, sir."

This got John's attention. "What did he say exactly?"

The smaller boy gulped. "Colin." John said. "I'm not going to be angry with you whatever you say. You're just repeating Malfoy's words not saying them yourself."

"H-He said, "That'll teach the Mudblood lover". He said you were a Blood Traitor sir."

Duff's eyes narrowed. "You're certain of this Colin? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"My friend just mentioned it to me at dinner, sir. I came to you straight away!" The boy took a step back. He hoped that the older boy wouldn't punish him.

John didn't say anything at first. "Thank you, Colin. You were right to bring this information to me. Tell nobody else."

"Yes sir!" The boy squeaked.

"You should probably get back to dinner before someone notices you're gone." John said, and the boy nodded and ran back into the Great Hall. So, it had been Malfoy. John had his suspicions of course, but now it was confirmed. When he got his hands on that little shit…

No. He could beat Malfoy lifeless in front of the House again, but what would that solve? The little ferret would just come back another day. A wounded animal was dangerous. It would lash out without fear. But take that animals teeth and claws, and it was no longer a threat.

He needed to talk to Vivian he decided as he started to walk towards the dungeons. He knew just how to deal with Malfoy.

And he would have to find his true Slytherin side for this.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for Duff?" Tracey asked.

Daphne shrugged. "He's a big boy. He can find his own way across the grounds."

"He left about five minutes ago." Blaise said as they left the Great Hall for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Why didn't he wai- Oh." Tracey started to ask, but then she understood. She looked over at Daphne. "Have you guys still not spoken?"

Daphne shook her head. "Every time he sees me in the Common Room, he just walks the other way."

Blaise scoffed. "Can you really blame him? You said that no girl could care for him without having an ulterior motive."

"I didn't say that!" Daphne snapped as they left the Entrance Hall. "All I said was that American bint was trouble."

"Daph." Tracey sighed. "You have to understand it from his perspective though. The girl he's fancied for almost a year and a half now is with another guy, and you spring that on him almost the next day? How's he supposed to feel?"

"If you think I'm going to apologize, I'm not." If Daphne thought, she was wrong she would suck up her pride and beg for Duff's forgiveness right now. If she thought, she was wrong.

Blaise shrugged. "You do whatever you want. We're not here to force you to do anything." And left it at that. Daphne treated him with a glare but didn't press the issue further.

Waiting for them at the top of the hill before they took the path down to Hagrid's were Harry and his friends. "Hey." Harry said accepting the peck on the cheek that Daphne gave him.

Blaise groaned. "Please don't tell you me you lot are going to be doing this PDA thing all the bloody time? That proposal was downright adorable Harry, but I might have to vomit."

"You think so Blaise?" Tracey said before planting an exaggerated kiss on Neville's lips. The other boy blushed, but he gave the girl a grin. "Don't act like you wouldn't be snogging Susan senseless if she was here right now."

"Eat me." Blaise grumbled.

"John isn't with you?" Hermione said looking past them as if the boy would be hiding in Tracey's bag.

Daphne shook her head. "He left without us. I'm surprised you didn't see him first."

"I just wanted to talk to him ab- it's not important." Hermione said. Her friends gave her a strange look but didn't press the issue. They all made their way down to Hagrid's cabin where already the class had begun to gather.

"I thought Weasley was a friend of yours Harry." Tracey said when the ginger glared at them from his place by Seamus. Tracey waved in his direction sardonically.

"He's not." Was all Harry said on the issue.

"There's Duffy. You were looking for him weren't you Hermione?" Neville asked. It looked like Duff was holding court with the who's who in Slytherin but was only speaking to Bletchley. The rest of them were just sycophants wanting to ride the head snakes' wave.

Hermione paused. "I'll just talk to him after class." She said turning towards Hagrid as he stepped out of his hut.

"Good day ter yeh. Got a real nice surprise fer yeh lot today." The large man said as the students gathered around. "If yeh'll all jus follow me now."

The students looked at each other but followed their professor around the cabin into his backyard.

"Like I said, I got a real surprise fer yeh lot today. Yeh're the firs' class ter see 'em." Hagrid said. In the center of his backyard was a large kennel.

"Hagrid." Harry said hesitantly as a tendril of flame came out of the kennel. "Exactly what are they."

"These Harry." The giant said patting the Kennel. "Are Blast Ended Skrewts."

"Blast Ended what?" Duffy asked taking a small step back.

"Blast Ended Skrewts." Hagrid said again as if that would clear everything up.

"Hagrid?" Hermione said curiously. "What exactly are they?"

"Bit o' me own invention actually." Hagrid said proudly. "Was asked by the ministry ter breed 'em fer...well tha''s not important. All yeh need ter know is tha' this is the on'y pair o' 'em in existence."

"There's only two of them?" Tracey asked.

"Male an' a female. There were others but erhm...they sort o' killed each other." Hagrid said slowly tugging at his shirt collar.

Suddenly the kennel shook. "Hagrid?" Harry said putting himself in front of Daphne. "Are you sure these are safe to be around?"

"Come on now Harry. D'you think I'd really put yeh lot in danger on purpose?" Hagrid said almost insulted.

"Well there was the Hippogriff last year." Blaise mumbled but was silenced when Harry glared at him.

"Now if I can get yeh all in a li-"

What Hagrid was planning on saying next was cut short when suddenly the kennel door was blasted off its hinges. Out of the kennel came something that looked like it was from nightmares. It was like a crab had mated with a scorpion. And for all anyone knew they had. Hagrid did say the Skrewts were of his own invention. The two Blast Ended Skrewts eyed the students down and started to rush towards them.

Harry heard a girl scream. At least he thought it was a girl, but then he saw Malfoy rush towards Hagrid's back door to his cabin, followed quickly most of the students.

"Don' run from 'em like tha'! They'll mistake yeh as a threat!" Hagrid yelled as the back door slammed behind the last student. He yelped when the bottom half of his beard was grazed by a blast from his own creature.

"**STUPEFY!"** Duffy yelled as the red light lanced towards the creature. The Skrewt just kept coming as if it didn't feel a thing. "Are any of you lot going to help me or what?!" Duffy yelled at his friends.

Everyone quickly sprang into action. Red lights soon raced towards the Skrewts, and their only reaction was to slow down just a bit. It was as if the student's spells were only pricks against their hard shells.

"Go fer the stomachs if yeh have ter put 'em down!" Hagrid shouted. "They don' have armor down there!"

"Easier said than bloody done." Daphne grumbled.

"WATCH OUT!" Duff yelled as he grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and yanked her towards him. The space where she had been standing became filled with a fire blast that flew past into the Forbidden Forest. Luckily the blast hit a small area of dead trees, so it didn't spread to the rest of the Forest.

"Thanks." Was all Hermione could say in the moment. Pretty soon they were able to bring down one of the Skrewts with a lucky shot that only just grazed the stomach but even that did the trick. The creature dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"One down, one to go." Daphne said and let off another stunner at the remaining Skrewt that hit it in one of its legs. She was shocked to see it drop to the ground. "I got it!" She said whirling around to face Harry. "I go-"

"DAPHNE!" Tracey screamed.

Daphne turned to face the Skrewt. Her vison was filled with flames. The creature had only been feigning defeat to lull her into a false sense of security. She felt the air around her get hotter and hotter as the fire ball approached.

Suddenly all she saw was the ground as somebody knocked her aside and Harry cried out in pain.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and sprinted over to them.

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted.

To Daphne's horror, lying in front of her was her boyfriend as he clutched his arm. The fire had burned the cloth to ashes and the skin…oh the skin. It looked like it had been shoved into a furnace and kept there for an hour.

"**STUPEFY!" **Duffy, Tracey, and Blaise shouted. The remaining Skrewt hit the ground as two of the stunners struck it in the stomach.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing Hagrid." Hermione managed to sputter as tears streamed down her face. "

"I-I'm alright, Hermione." Harry said and gave her a pained smile. "Pro-"Before he could finish, his eyes closed and his head hit the ground.

"NO!"

* * *

Harry could feel the sun beating down on him as he lay on the beach. Why hadn't he brought an umbrella? The sun was overwhelming today, but honestly it almost felt soothing. Except for his arm it felt like it was held over a fireplace and thrust into the Artic at the same time.

"Harry."

"Yes dear?" He said turning to face Daphne who lay next to him.

"I need you to wake up Harry." She said. Even though she was right next to him, her voice felt like it was coming from miles off. Like a distant memory.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. He felt a little tired, but he felt fine.

"Wake up Harry." She said urgently.

"Bu-"

"Harry wake up!"

Daphne watched as her boyfriend's eyes fluttered open and locked on hers.

"Thank god." She said rubbing her head. "You've been coming in and out for the last hour."

"W-where am I?" Harry sputtered, trying to push himself up.

"Don't move!" She snapped at him pushing him back down. He yelped in pain as she touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry! I didn't me-"

"It's alright." He said breathing in and out. He gave her a pained smile. "Where am I though?"

"The hospital wing." She said. "Madam Pomphrey said it's your usual bed."

Harry snorted. "Third one from her office?" Daphne nodded. "Yep sounds right."

"What happened? I just remember staring up at Hermione and then everything went dark."

"After you got hit, Hagrid rushed you up here to the Hospital Wing." Judging from her eyes Harry could tell that his girlfriend had been shedding more than a few tears over him. "I thou- I th-"

When she couldn't get the rest of the words out, Harry grabbed her hand with his non burned hand, and squeezed it. "Hey I'm fine." He smiled up at her. "Really."

She gave him a tearful smile in return. "Madam Pomphrey was able to heal your arm for the most part. She said you'll need take it easy for a while though."

"She knows that I won't."

"She thought you might say that." Daphne rolled her eyes. "She wants you to come in for a checkup every night after dinner after you're released."

"And when is that?" Harry asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning."

"I'm ready to go now." Harry whined.

"You most certainly are not." Daphne glared at him. "So, you're going to just shut up, and let your girlfriend take care of you." Her tone didn't really give him any room to argue.

"Yes Ma'am." He gulped. "Have the others been up to visit me?"

"Are you kidding?" Daphne snorted. "Hermione refused to leave your bedside. I had to force her out so she could get dinner. She said she'll be back afterwards though."

"Tracey, Neville, and Blaise came too."

"Not Duff?" Harry asked.

Daphne shook her head. "He was here for a while, but then he left as soon as Hermione left for the bathroom."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not surprised."

"Harry, we need to talk."

"About what?" He already knew he wouldn't enjoy this conversation.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Harry." She said testily. "You jumped in front of a fireball for me."

"What was I supposed to do? Let it hit you?" He asked. "Last I checked you were my girlfriend."

"I know." She sighed. "And I appreciate you. But Harry you could've died."

He grinned at her. "Nobody's been able to do me in yet. Hell, Voldemort has tried three times now." She flinched at the name. "Daphne you can't be serious. It's just a name."

"That's not the issue right now." She snapped. "Harry, please promise me that you won't do something like that again."

"What do you want me to do Daph? Not protect you?" He glared at the girl he had only know a couple months but now would jump in front of a fireball for. "I can't do that."

She sighed. "You have a problem Harry."

"My saving people's problem? Yeah I've been told…" He took her hand again. "You think I like making you worry like that? I don't. I hate the thought of you sitting at my bedside right now. But please. Never tell me to stop caring about you."

"I never said that." She said offendedly.

"You basically did." He argued. "I could never NOT protect someone I care about. We've known each other only a couple months or so, but I'm proud to think of you as one of those people. I'm not saying that I would jump off a cliff for you to see your underwear." She didn't know how it was possible, but she giggled, blushed, and glared at him all at the same time. "But I will always do whatever I can to protect you, and I'm sure as hell not going to let some minor burn on my arm stop me." That minor burn had ben pulsing in discomfort for the last ten minutes or so, but he powered through it. "So please. Never ask me to stop caring about you."

"You're insufferable. You realize that right?" She sighed but could help the smile that was fighting to form on her face.

"I've been told that by Snape more than a few times." He grinned at her.

"There's probably a reason then." She rolled her eyes. "Harry thank you. Please know that I appreciate that you protected me like that. But please don't make me worry."

"I'll do my best Greengrass." He smiled up at her.

She rolled her eyes again. "You'll do better than that Potter." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. He pouted when she drew back from him. "Don't give me that look you bloody child." She said. "Madam Pomphrey made it very clear that you don't over stimulate yourself."

"She doesn't have to know." He grinned, but then his face went pale when he saw the figure behind Daphne.

"But I always find out Mr. Potter." The woman tutted disapprovingly. "And I hope Miss. Greengrass knows that I except nothing but class in my hospital wing."

"Yes Ma'am." Daphne said mock saluting.

The older woman rolled her eyes. "I daresay that Mr. Potter is rubbing off on you. The jury is still out, if that's all well and good however."

Harry heard the door open and heard a gasp before a bushy brown-haired blur rushed towards him. "Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled as she ran over to his bedside. "Do you realize how worried I was?!"

"Not so loud Hermione." Harry groaned.

She slapped him on the uninjured shoulder. "Harry." She growled. "You're lucky that you're my best friend. Otherwise I'd curse you for being such an idiot. Why do you always feel that you have to protect every single person on the planet?"

"Not everyone." Harry said looking over at Daphne and gave her a wink. "Just the ones I care about."

"Please pro-"

"If it means anything Hermione." Daphne tried. "I already gave him the whole speech."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I've been giving him the same speech since first year. Hopefully you'll have better luck."

"You ladies are going to be the death of me." Harry groaned.

"You're lucky Mr. Potter." Madam Pomphrey smirked. "That you have so many friends that care about you."

As if on cue the door opened, and they were joined by more of their friends. "Glad to see your awake mate." Neville said as he took a seat next to Daphne. "Was thinking that you wouldn't wake up till tomorrow."

Harry smiled at Blaise and Tracey who took seats next to Hermione. He saw Duffy pause before finally deciding to take a spot near the foot of the bed. "Good to see you're up and about." He said keeping his eyes locked on Harry and smiled down at him. "The team would've been screwed without you."

Tracey glared at her friend. "That's all you can think about? Quidditch?!"

"I'll ask you to lower your voice Miss. Davis." Madam Pomphrey matched the glare and turned it on the girl who cowed in submission. "And I will let you all know that the wing will be closed to visitors in about twenty minutes or so. Mr. Potter I will need to re-apply the salve to your wound before you got to sleep tonight."

"Thank you." Harry said, before the woman walked off towards her office.

"So how are you feeling Harry?" Duffy asked.

Harry shrugged. "I've been better, but I'll heal."

"Good. Good." Duffy said. "Just make sure you're at practice on Saturday. Johnson will kill you if you aren't."

Harry snorted and Daphne mumbled something under her breath about "boys".

"Anyway." John said his eyes glancing over to Hermione. "I just came to see how you were Harry. I better get back to the Common Room."

"Thanks Duff." Harry tried to say, but the boy had turned tail and all but ran out of the wing.

"Well that went well." Blaise said, and was reward with a hit to the shoulder by Tracey.

"Have you talked to him yet Hermione?" Neville asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head. "I'd wait till after the Ball if I'm being completely honest." Daphne offered up. "He hasn't…erhm…been in the best of moods lately."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Sorry Hermione." Tracey said giving her friend a comforting look. That's when she whirled on Harry. "And what the bloody hell were you thinking Harry?!"

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long twenty minutes.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised y'all longer chapters, but it just felt right ending it here! The next chapter will be the big night: The Yule Ball. **

**In the meantime: Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**-RJS**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You see... I didn't lie about how the next chapter was supposed to be the Yule Ball. I had the chapter written and everything.**

**WORD AND ONE DRIVE DECIDED TO DESTROY MY BABY OF 12,000 PLUS WORDS HOWEVER LITERALLY JUST AS I FINISHED! IT WAS LIKE SOMEONE KNEW I JUST HAD JUST SPENT A WEEK NONSTOP ON THE THING AND DECIDED TO FUCK ME OVER!**

**So, what I'm basically trying to say is I had to re write it. But I've decided to postpone the actual Yule Ball until the next chapter. Mainly because you guys deserve a chapter this week.**

**Please don't be mad at me. Be mad at Microsoft. God knows I am.**

* * *

"Harry slow down!" Daphne snapped at him.

"Why?" Harry asked as they walked down the corridor. Daphne was walking actually. Harry was basically sprinting. "I was in there because of my arm. Not my leg." He nodded down at his right arm that was in a sling. He would have to wear it for at least the end of the day maybe most of the next if he was unlucky. It was all up too if Madam Pomphrey was feeling merciful at the time.

"Because if you don't slow down, your girlfriend is going to put your other arm in a sling…." Harry slowed to a short walk beside Daphne. "Very good." Daphne patted him on the cheek.

Despite what Madam Pomphrey had said, she had allowed Daphne to stay overnight even after she had made the rest of their friends leave. Even then she had forced Daphne into an adjoining bed and put up a divider between the two. "I will not allow your teenage hormones to infest my Hospital Wing." She had said to the two blushing students.

Madam Pomphrey had wanted to keep till at least after lunch but had untimely released him. She made him promise though to report to her after dinner so she could reapply the salve, and to do the same before breakfast the next morning.

"Bloody hell I'm starving." Harry said as his stomach groaned in agreement. He had missed dinner the night before, and Madam Pomphrey hadn't even considered the argument to release him before breakfast. "I'm going to miss eating ham today."

"Why?" She asked. She was just as hungry as he was. "Will it counteract the salve or something?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't eat like Weasley and shove entire things into my mouth at once." He said as they entered the Entrance Hall. "And I need two hands to cut the ham."

"I don't know." Daphne smirked. "With that kind of attitude how are you going to accomplish anything?" She ignored his glare as they entered the Great Hall. He was surprised when she started leading him towards the Gryffindor table. "Guess I'll have to give you a hand."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll have to feed you I guess." She rolled her eyes and chose a seat near the end of the table. Despite a few glances from the students, nobody said a thing.

"A-Are you sure?" He would curse anyone who messed with Daphne. Even with his one arm he was still a better dueler than pretty much very one in his year. But he didn't think she would ever want to eat at his table with him. Sure, everyone knew that they were together, but this was definitely a big step.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said patting the seat next to her. "Now are you going to sit down or am I going to have to feed you at the Slytherin table…and I will have no trouble grabbing you by the ear and forcing this ham down your throat."

He sat down immediately. She started cutting up some ham and putting it on a plate for him. "Ok." She said spearing a piece of it with her fork and presenting it to Harry. "Open up."

"You're really going to do this?" Harry said amusedly.

"Try and stop me." She said with a wink and he opened his mouth and accepted the meat. "Again. Your mouth is the Quidditch hoop and this ham is the Quaffle. Don't let the Keeper stop it."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He groaned.

"Just a bit." She smirked. "Now here comes the Chaser!" She fed him another piece of ham.

"I hate you so much right now." He whispered to her.

"Liar." She said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Harry." They both turned and Ginny was staring at both of them. Actually, glaring was the better term…and really it was only directed at one person.

"Hey Ginny. Have you met my _girlfriend _Daphne?" He hoped that annunciating that little fact would finally home in another for her: He wasn't interested.

"Should she really be sitting here?" Ginny ignored his statement. "I don't think the Professors will like it."

"The Professors won't or you won't ?" Daphne said before Harry could respond. "And there's no reason I can't sit here."

"This is the GRYFFINDOR table…you have to be a GRYFFINDOR to sit here." Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"There are no rules whatsoever that say outside feasts I can't sit anywhere I please." Daphne retorted. "Besides correct me if I'm wrong, I happen to remember that you were eating at the Ravenclaw table last week…"

"That was different." Ginny spat.

"Not really." Daphne shrugged. "To answer your original question, even though you didn't ask it, no I'm not going to move because you don't want me here and until a Professor tells me to do so, I'll stay right here…feeding my boyfriend." She presented Harry with another forkful of ham as if to end the argument.

Ginny's eyes were aflame. She looked like she wanted to say something else but held her tongue. She whirled around and stomped off towards her friends.

Daphne snorted and then turned to see Harry staring at her his mouth wide open. "What?"

"That was brilliant." He finally said.

Daphne shrugged. "Any chance I get to knock the Weaslelette down a peg I'll take. Besides, nobody is allowed to look at you the way she's been looking at you, except for me."

"Oh, is that a fact." He smirked.

"Oh, it is Potter." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. "It most certainly is."

"So, are the boys all set for Saturday?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes dear. We're meeting in the Room of Requirement at six to go ready and then we'll meet you ladies down in the Entrance Hall."

"Very good." She said sweetly. "And what about Duff?"

"What about him?" Harry asked.

"Is he getting ready with you guys?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Harry asked confused.

"Excuse me."

Daphne turned excepting to see the Weaselette, but this was even worse. "Yes." She said coldly to Ellerson.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Her eyes flicked over to Harry and then back to Daphne. "Alone."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of H- Harry where are you going?"

"I think I just saw Neville come in." Harry offered getting up from his seat.

"Neville has been here the entire time though." Daphne growled. She knew exactly what he was doing.

"Hmmm…in that case I guess I should go say hello." Harry smiled sweetly at his girlfriend before walking off.

"Bloody berk." Daphne muttered under her breath as the American girl sat down. "What do you want."

"I just was hoping we could talk." Vivian said.

"About?"

"Can you please just tell me something?" Vivian asked. "What is your problem with me? What have I done to you?"

Daphne glared at the other girl. "What despite the fact that you seemed to be all too interested in my cousin, who happens to be your competition? Oh nothing." She spat.

"You really think I'm that type of girl?" Vivian glowered. "When we do beat your team, it'll be because we're better than you, not because I flashed my tits at your cousin. Did you ever really think I'm actually interested in him?"

"And how's that going to work when you go back home?" Daphne snapped. "Is Duff just supposed to move there? Transfer just for you?"

"He's not an idiot. I'm sure a guy with an ass like that has had a few flings before." This bitch was just begging for her teeth to get knocked in. "Do you really think he's going to propose to me or something? Come on."

"And you're okay with messing around with him in the meantime. It's not like he fancied another girl before you came along."

"I'm not making Duffy do anything he doesn't want." Vivian snapped. "I've never held a gun on him before. He's a big boy. He can make his own choices."

"Look." She said getting up. "I just came here to see if we could talk about things, but it's obvious that you're not willing to listen. I don't know how Potter doe-"

"Shut up." Daphne snapped drawing to her feet. The other girl had a few inches on her, but even so she took a step back when she heard the fire in the Slytherin's tone. "You're right. Duffy's relationships are his own. But don't ever fucking talk about mine like you know anything about it. Ever."

Vivian shook her head. She wasn't about to pick a fight with the girl. She started walking away. "See you at the ball." She called behind her without looking back.

"Bitch." Daphne grumbled as Harry sat back down next to her.

"That looked like it went well." He said hopefully.

"Shut up and finish your damn ham." She snapped at him spearing a piece and forcing it towards him.

* * *

"Bloody traitor." Ron muttered his breath. As if Potter couldn't sink any lower. Bringing a snake to their table?! And then having her feed him. He saw the shit get up and walk over to Longbottom. Merlin he was just as bad. He had seen him around that Davis bitch more and more recently. He knew how bad she could be. He was her potions partner this term. She had tried telling him what to do and he had told her to mind her bloody business. He didn't need help from a Death Eater spawn like her. He could mix his own damn potion.

"Don't know how either of you can stand that snake being here." Ron spat at Seamus and Dean.

"Are you still on about Potter." Seamus groaned. It was becoming harder and harder to be friends with Ron. All he did was complain about Harry nowadays. He and Dean were probably the ginger's only friends. Even his family gave him a wide berth now. "You've got to leave it alone mate. It's really not worth it."

"I may hate the guy but I'm not going to let that bloody Death Eater deliver him to some damn ritual." Ron glowered. He knew that Greengrass was just using Potter so she could bring him to her superiors. Why else would she be "dating" him?

"Greengrass isn't a Death Eater Ron." Dean rolled his eyes. "From what I hear her family is the farthest from a dark family that you can be."

"She's a snake." Ron spat. "Everybody knows that snakes are Death Eaters in training."

"Not that Duffy bloke." Seamus retorted. "You heard the Howler. His own dad cast him out of his family because he doesn't believe all that shit."

"It could've been staged." Ron muttered.

"Come on mate." Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you wouldn't have a go at Greengrass if she was willing. God knows I would."

"I wouldn't touch her if you paid me a thousand Galleons." Dean and Seamus shared a look. They knew that was rubbish. They had never been to this "Burrow" as the Weasley's called it but they knew funds were tight in their family.

"She's going to start looking better and better every day that you don't have a date." Seamus argued. "You better get a move on Ron, or else you'll be stuck with a troll."

"I've got time." Ron retorted.

"Mate the damn Ball is in three days." Dean face palmed. How stupid could Weasley be?

"And who are you going with?" Ron glared at the boy. "My sister?"

"I'm going stag." Dean shrugged.

"Weren't you just coming after me because I didn't have a date?"

"Only cause you keep complaining." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm happy going alone. There's plenty of cute ones that'll be there anyway."

"I'm taking Parvati." Seamus said when Ron looked at him. "Like I said mate. You don't want to take a troll."

Ron laughed and a piece of sandwich came out of the side of his mouth to the disgust of his two housemates. Down the table he saw Granger get up and start to walk out of the hall. "I just got an idea." He said getting up and following after her. "Hey 'Mione!"

They exited into the Entrance Hall and she glared at him. "My name is Hermione, Ronald…" She snapped at him.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Listen I have a question for you."

"I'm not doing your Transfiguration essay for you." She glowered.

"Not that." That reminded him, he needed to start on it. It was due tomorrow…ehh it could wait till after dinner. "It's about the Ball."

"Yes?" She knew where this was going. She just couldn't believe he was really asking her to the Ball…when it was three days away.

"See I've been getting offers all over the place." He said nonchalantly. "Been beating them off actually. But I've decided I want to take you to the Ball."

"No." Was all she said and began to walk away.

He grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "Why?" He frowned.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him. "If you must know, I'm already going with someone."

"Erhmm…right." Did she think he was that stupid? "So, is that a yes or a no?"

"…It's a No Ronald!"

"Why?" He asked starting to get a little miffed. Why couldn't she just get off her high horse already and just say yes? It was either him or go to the Ball alone.

"Besides the fact that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon? Besides the fact you've been a complete shit to me since the day we met? Besides the fact you've been horrible to Harry, who is a true gentleman unlike you? Maybe it's due to the fact: I ALREADY HAVE A DATE!"

Around them a crowd had begun to form as the Great Hall let out. People were willing to put off going to class to watch the showdown between the two former friends.

"Ok then?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Who's your bloody date?"

"That's none of your business Ronald." Hermione seethed at him and began to walk away again.

He grabbed her by the shoulder again and made her face him. "It's that fucking snake Duffy is- "

Whatever he was going to say next was stopped by the right hook Hermione delivered dropping him to the ground.

"You will NEVER touch me again." She hissed as she towered over him. He grabbed his mouth in sheer agony. The bitch knocked one of his teeth out. "The next time you try, I'll hex you. And even if I was going with John, it'd be none of your concern! You could stand to learn a few things from him!"

"MISS GRANGER!" Professor McGonagal thundered as she pushed through the crowd from the Great Hall. "MY OFFICE! THIS INSTANT!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but decided to give Weasley another glare instead. She was led off by McGonagal who was probably either devising a suitable punishment…or debating whether or not to congratulate her on that right hook.

Ron looked around for a second as if he expected someone to help him to his feet. When nobody did, he pushed himself off the ground. "Fucking cunt." He muttered under his breath as he started towards the hospital wing. "Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled to the crowd who began to disperse.

Bloody snakes had ruined his house in a matter of months, and nobody was willing to do anything about it. Nobody except him that was. "See what you started Potter?" He muttered under his breath. It had all started with him and that Greengrass bitch. Why couldn't the attention seeking prat have just found a nice Gryffindor girl? Ron would've even allowed him to date a Hufflepuff. They didn't have many lookers besides Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot but knew there was a couple decent ones. He didn't like the rumors that Zabini and Bones had been together for a while now. A nice piece of tail like that shouldn't be with a snake. It just wasn't fair.

Something had to be done about all this. He just didn't know what.

* * *

Vivian looked upon the scene with disgust as the crowd began to move their separate ways. That Weasley kid was a damn piece of work. He really had enough balls to put his hands on a woman like that?! Especially Hermione who had always been so nice. The girl hadn't deserved that night at the party and Vivian wished that she could take it back, she really did.

An idea suddenly came to her head. Duffy had come to her the day before yesterday to ask her to help with a little pet project of his. He wanted to get some revenge on that Malfoy boy. For what she didn't know, but the shit most likely deserved it. She knew Duffy wouldn't mind adding Weasley into that plan.

The real kicker though would be making sure the asshole showed up to the Ball. She knew that nobody at that school would touch the boy especially not after today. So, it fell on her to find the boy a date.

"Hey Tiff!" She called over to her friend Tiffany as she exited the Great Hall. She had made friends with some girl from the Ravenclaws and had decided to get lunch with her. Luna something. An odd girl from the few interactions Vivian had with her but seemed nice enough. "I've got a favor to ask you."

* * *

"We should probably get going soon Harry." Neville said as he shouldered his dress robes across his back. "The guys are probably at the CG Room already."

Harry nodded. Come and Go Room had become to annoying to keep repeating time and time again, so as a group his friends had decided to just call it the CG Room. It was where he and Neville were meeting Blaise and Duff to get ready for the Ball. They'd have gotten ready in their own dorm they just didn't feel like having to interact with Weasley.

"How have your lessons with Daphne been going?" Neville asked and Harry's response was to groan. After McGonagal had told him that he and his date would have to open up the dancing with the other Champions, he had gone to Daphne straight away. She had agreed that it wouldn't do well for him to embarrass himself…and her for that matter, in front of the entirety of Wizarding Europe. They had met every Tuesday and Thursday after classes and practiced the basics for an hour for about three weeks now. He had gone from abysmal to mediocre in such a short time that even he was shocked. He might have been even better if he didn't spend every waking moment trying to snog the teacher…it didn't help that she loved snogging him as much as he loved returning the favor.

"Not great…but I'll manage." Harry finally said as they started walking down the stairs to the common room.

"I'm glad it's not me." Neville said absentmindedly. "I can dance a fair bit, but I would never want to have to do it in front of all these people. I would be afraid I'd embarrass myself."

"Thanks Nev…"

Neville gave his friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry Harry I didn-"

"It's fine." Harry said as they entered the Common Room.

"On the way to meet your snakes." Both boys groaned as Weasley insulted them from his place by the fire.

"Nice smile Ron." Neville commented, and Harry snorted.

Ron glowered at Longbottom. He didn't like the effect that Potter had on their roommate. Ron would bet anything that the Davis bitch also had something to do with it. "At least I'm not taking Slytherins to the Ball."

"At least we have dates Weasley." Harry retorted.

Ron smirked back at both of them. "Actually, Potter it just so happens I do have a date. One of the Americans. Tiffany Jerkoff."

"I guarantee her name isn't Jerkoff." Neville said. The poor girl. He would have to tell Duffy to keep an eye on the two of them tonight.

"Like it matters." Weasley shrugged and began to walk away.

"Weasley." Harry growled after him and the boy turned. "I know Hermione can handle herself, but just know: if you ever put hands on her again, I'll curse you."

"Is that a threat Potter?" Ron said taking a step towards the boy.

"No…consider it a promise." Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Piss off Potter." Ron spat but didn't try throwing a punch this time before he stormed out of the common room.

"Bloody git." Neville muttered. "Why were you ever friends with him Harry?"

"I'll tell you the truth Neville." Harry sighed. "I really don't know. I never had a lot of friends growing up. Or any for that matter. So, when I finally met Ron, I was determined to make the friendship work no matter what."

"Now you have real friends Harry." Neville grinned slapping his mate on the back. "Ones who won't take you for granted."

"Thanks Nev." Harry smiled back.

"Now come on." Neville said. "We best not keep those "snakes" waiting any longer."

* * *

"Bloody hell Daph!" Tracey whistled as Daphne stepped out of the bathroom wearing her dress.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Let me just say, if it wasn't for Neville…" Tracey wagged her eyebrows her meaning clear.

"…You've got something loose in that head of yours. You realize that right?" Daphne rolled her eyes but smiled at her best friend, nonetheless. Who didn't want to be told they look good? "Do you think Harry will like it?"

"If he doesn't, he's a bloody idiot." Tracey smiled at her. "And I might have to steal you away from him myself."

"I get it." Daphne snorted. "We should probably get going soon. We're meeting Susan and Hermione in the Entrance Hall in about a half hour remember?"

"Oh, shove off." Tracey rolled her eyes. "We've got plenty of time. Now help me with my dress you bint."

"So how do you think it'll go tonight?" Tracey continued as they went into the bathroom.

"I hope it'll be a lot of fun." Daphne replied. "I know Harry is nervous about dancing in front of everybody, but I hope he doesn't worry about it too much."

"You planning on letting the young Mr. Potter get lucky?" Tracey wagged her eyebrows.

"What do yo-"Daphne's face went the color of a tomato as she caught her friends meaning. "T-Tracey we've only been dating for a month or so. We're not at that level yet."

"Oh, come on." Tracey shook her head. "He's good looking, he's a gentleman, and you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress. His pants are probably going to expand another few inches just by seeing you."

"Are you letting Neville get that far tonight?" Daphne challenged.

Tracey shrugged. "Maybe if he's lucky. I don't think Neville will try it though. He's so timid at times, I just don't think we're there yet."

"And Harry and I are?"

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Come on Daph. He went up against a dragon. He's got a set of balls on him. Neville and I will be there eventually, but you and Harry are ready."

"I don't know Trace. I just want to have a fun night."

"Then have a fun night." Tracey said grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "Don't less this old hag steer you into something you don't want to do."

"I'm older than you by se-

"By seven months yeah yeah yeah." Tracey scoffed. "I feel maturity wise I've got decades on you though."

Daphne had to bite her lip. "I think we should get going." She said. "We don't want to keep Susan and Hermione waiting."

"Fine." Tracey said as they left the bathroom only to be set upon by Pansy.

"Getting all dolled up for the Gryffindors are you?" The girl snidely said.

"Just get out of our way Parkinson." Tracey spat.

"You're not my worth my time Davis." Pansy snorted as she walked over to bed and laid down. "Enjoy being disappointments to our house."

"Bitch." Tracey muttered. "Come on Daph."

Tracey started to walk towards the exit but was surprised when Daphne wasn't following her. "Uhm. Daphne? The Common Room is this way."

"Hold up." Daphne said, and started to walk towards Pansy. "Pansy you know the Ball starts in about an hour or so?"

"Yeah so what?" Pansy snapped.

Daphne ignored the tone. "Well shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm not going." Pansy replied and turned over on her side.

Daphne walked around the bed. "What about Malfoy? Is he sick or something?"

"Draco deci- I mean he and I both decided not to attend together. He's going with some American girl." Pansy hoped Greengrass hadn't picked up on her slip.

Daphne had. "You can't let that berk do this to you!"

"Why do you care Greengrass? It's not like we're friends." Pansy snapped back at her, but the venom had gone from her voice.

"It wasn't always like that and you know it Pansy." There had been a time before Malfoy had sunk his claws into her, that Pansy, Daphne, and Tracey had been almost inseparable. They were always at each other's houses and spent their vacations with each other. Then their first year had happened and Malfoy had twisted the girl around his finger. "Pansy…do you want to come to the dance with us?"

"I don't want your pity Daphne." Pansy glared at her but there was no fire in it.

"You heard her Daph. Let's go." Tracey offered, but Daphne wasn't hearing it.

"It's not pity." Daphne replied. "I really miss spending time with you. Please. Will you come with us?"

Pansy sighed. "I don't have a date though. Won't Potter hate me for intruding?"

"Harry won't care, and if he does, I'll tell him to fuck off." Daphne smiled. "There's plenty of cute boys there too. I hear that Dean Thomas is going stag."

"Thomas." Pansy repeated. "The Mu- ggleborn?"

"Come on Pansy. We both know you never bought into all that rubbish." Daphne said. "Don't you want an excuse to wear that dress of yours?" It had been the first time Daphne had seen Pansy truly happy in a long time. The Parkinson owl had delivered a dress for her about a week or so ago. Pansy had squealed in a very un-Slytherin like manner, but she hadn't cared about all the stares her housemates had given her.

Pansy sighed. "You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. I guess I'll tag along then." Pansy got up from the bed and to Daphne's surprise, took her into a hug. "Thanks Daphne."

Daphne smiled at her roommate. "You don't have to thank me. Now go get dressed. We'll wait for you."

Pansy went off to start preparing. Daphne turned and saw her best friend giving her a look, with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?" Tracey snorted and shook her head.

* * *

"Look who decided to show up." Blaise said as Neville and Harry walked into the CG Room.

"We got delayed by a Weasel." Harry replied sighing.

"No other explanation required mate." Duff replied adjusting his bowtie. "Tell me I don't look like a million Galleons!"

"Like a dozen Knuts more like it." Blaise muttered to Neville and Harry. "OI!"

Duffy had thrown something at Blaise but was now whistling innocently. "You need to be more careful Blaisey. That book snuck up on you."

"Berk." Blaise growled.

"Oi Duffy, I've got a favor to ask."

"What is it Nev?" Duff asked looking at his new friend. John wasn't sure if the other boy considered him one as well, but he was Tracey's main squeeze now. Best get friendly.

"This American girl that Weasley is taking. Tiffany…is her name really Jerkoff?"

Duffy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Tiffany _Kirkhoff_." He corrected. "Yeah she's one of Vivian's friends. What about her?"

"You did warn her about Weasley right?" Harry asked.

"Me and Vivian told her that he was a bloody little shit. That sort of sealed the deal for her." Duff shrugged.

"Eerhmmm…. how?" Harry was confused. Tiffany knew full well what she was walking into, but she had decided to attend the Ball with Weasley anyway?

"Not important Harry." Duffy replied. "It's going to be an interesting night is all I can say."

"Anyway, what's the favor?" Duff turned towards Neville.

"Uhmm…I was just going to ask you to keep an eye on them tonight. Make sure Weasley don't start a damn war with America."

Duffy shrugged. "Tiffany is one of the Beaters on the team. She can handle a Weasel on her own. I'll make sure he doesn't get handsy though."

"I'll see you lot in a bit." Duff said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. "Aren't we going down together?"

Duff shook his head. "I'll meet you guys in the Entrance Hall, but I've got to go fetch Vivian and her friends. Merlin knows Weasel and Malfoy won't."

Harry nodded. "See you then I guess."

Duff quickly left but thoughts were racing through Harry's mind. "What did he mean it's going to be an interesting night?" Harry asked Blaise.

Blaise shrugged. "Not sure. All I know is Duff has something cooked up to get even with Malfoy for that Howler."

"That was Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Duff seems to think so." Blaise said. "As long as nobody dies, I say we leave him be. This is his fight not ours."

"You think I'd want to stop him?" Harry laughed. "If he has something cooked up for Weasley, that's even better!"

* * *

John figured he was being played for a fool right now. The only directions that Vivian had given him was to head to the new Quidditch stadium and just keep heading west. That was it.

He had run into Susan in the Entrance Hall. The girl had been waiting by herself. Apparently, Daphne Tracey and Hermione were running a bit late. John told her that Blaise and the others would be along shortly. Susan had asked him if he would wait with her. She would appreciate the company. John had told her about his quest before the dance and she had only looked upon him with a hint of disapproval. Why couldn't his friends just stay out of his business with Vivian? He knew that they weren't serious. It wasn't like he was going to make her his wife. They would've made some attractive babies that was for sure.

It had been a little weird that Hannah Abbot hadn't offered to wait with her. Blaise had told him the two had been a bit at odds since Susan started dating the Slytherin but didn't think the two girl's relationship was that cold between each other.

He had just decided to say screw it and head back to the castle, when he saw his destination. It was a small clearing in the middle of the forest but what was at the center of the clearing caught John's attention.

John had seen enough Muggle movies before where he could recognize a Helicopter, but this was clearly no regular chopper.

As he was examining it the door to the chopper slid open and out came the three girls he was searching for. Past them he could see that the inside encompassed an area three times the size of the actual vehicle. He would have to come back for a closer look at some point.

"About damn time." Vivian said walking up. She was wearing a red lowcut dress that showed off way too much skin. "We were beginning to think you were going to leave us."

"Maybe next time give me more directions than west." He rolled his eyes but couldn't help himself as he admired her…outfit. As least that was going to be his answer if she asked why he kept staring. "Aren't you ladies cold? I'm bloody freezing!" The other two girls were wearing outfits that were similar to Vivian's but kept themselves a bit more modest…but not by much.

Vivian snorted. "Please. It's a basic heating charm…are you telling me you didn't apply one to your robes?"

"Piss off." He muttered. It would've been nice to know. "John Duffy." He said introducing himself to the other girl. He had met Tiffany once already when Vivian had come to him about including Weasley in their plans for the night.

"Lexi."

"Lexi…?" John repeated as he waited for her to finish.

"Just Lexi." She said with an air of finality.

"Ok then Vivian, Tiffany, and Just Lexi." He grinned over at the third girl. "We should probably get going."

"What can you tell me about this Weasley?" Tiffany asked as they began to walk towards the castle. "Anything else I need to know about him going in?"

Vivian started to answer but John cut in. "He's a right little shit. I'm afraid I can't do him justice, but if you like I can introduce you to some of his former friends." He finished placing an emphasis on the word Former.

"Do you think he'll like what he sees?" Tiffany asked nobody in particular.

"Please." Lexi said. "You've got me a bit wet between my legs." John was surprised when the two girls shared a kiss…and it didn't seem like something Just Friends would do.

"Oh." He stuttered. "You two are…"

"Does that bother you?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

John shrugged. "Doesn't bother me at all. What you do is your own business, it has nothing to do with me."

"I think I like this one Viv." Lexi said. "And he's not the worst looking one at all. If I wasn't head over heels for this one." She slapped Tiffany on her rear as the other girl blushed a bit. "I might have a go at him."

Vivian heavily sighed. "Maybe we should go over the plan one more time before you scare off Duffy."

"Scare me off?!" Duffy snorted. "If anything, I'm flattered!"

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and get to the plan again. First we…"

* * *

"What time were they supposed to be here again Susan?" Neville asked.

Susan shrugged from her place by Blaise. "About a half hour ago. I don't know what's keeping them."

"If you like I could head over to the Dorm and check in on them." Blaise offered.

"I might have to take you up on that." Susan sighed. "What time do you and Daphne have to meet up with the other Champions Harry?"

"We're supposed to meet up now…" Harry said looking over at the entrance to the Great Hall where Cedric and Fleur had gathered with their dates. Cedric had brought Cho which basically confirmed what Harry had originally guessed about them being a couple. Fleur had brought Roger Davies who was feeling the full allure of her Veela charms at the moment. He couldn't keep his eyes off her cleavage and judging by her expression she wasn't pleased. "At least I'm not the only one absent."

Krum hadn't shown yet. Harry figured he was probably coming from the Durmstrang ship but still that was only a short way away from the Castle. He should've been here by now. "I wonder where Hermione is?" Harry asked himself for the sixth time.

"She's here." Susan said breathlessly. Harry wondered why she sounded so funny but then he saw the sight on the stairs.

At first, he didn't recognize the girl that walked towards them. She was wearing a periwinkle dress and had a pair of earrings in the shape of lions. Her normal bushy hair was draw off to the side. She was wearing a touch of makeup but it only helped enhance the natural beauty she had. She looked for lack of a better word stunning.

"Hey Harry." The girl said walking up to him. He gasped. It was Hermione!

"I could barely recognize you Hermione." He said giving her a hug. "You look beautiful."

She blushed a bit. "Thanks." She smiled and then gave him a once over. "You don't look too bad yourself. Daphne is going to faint."

"Where is she by the way?" Hermione said noticing that Harry's girlfriend wasn't among them. "And Tracey?"

"They-"

"Here we are!"

The group looked towards the entrance to the dungeons and were shocked at the sight. Not only were Daphne and Tracey sprinting towards them, but they were joined by Pansy Parkinson.

The other two girls looked good, but Harry's attention was drawn to his date. She was wearing a green dress that was perfectly proportioned. It didn't show off too much skin and it highlighted her natural curves. She was wearing a pearl necklace and had golden earrings that matched the color of her hair, which was done up in curls that fell to her shoulders.

Harry's mouth must've dropped to the floor because Neville had to close it for him giving him a knowing smirk as he kissed Tracey.

"Sorry we're late." Daphne said pecking a still stupefied Harry on the cheek. "We had to wait for Pansy."

"Sorry I kept you all waiting." Pansy blushed. "And if you don't want me here, I understand."

"Why wouldn't we want you here?" Susan asked. "You're a friend of Daphne's and Tracey's so you're a friend of mine."

Neville nodded slowly in agreement. He didn't know if he could ever fully trust the girl. She was dating Malfoy after all. Or was she? Where was he? Shouldn't he be the one escorting her inside?

"Is something wrong Harry?" Daphne asked her boyfriend. He hadn't stopped staring at her since they got here.

"Erhm…Uhm…" Harry sputtered. "Y-You look beautiful."

Her face tinged pink. "You look pretty snoggable if I do say so myself." She whispered into his ear. He blushed but gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Please." He snorted. "I looked like I just rolled off the couch compared to you."

"Oi!" Tracey rolled her eyes. "If you two are done whispering dirty talk in each other's ears, I think we should head inside."

The rest of the group nodded except for Daphne. "Krum hasn't gotten here yet though and we're not leaving Hermione."

"It's fine." Hermione smiled at her friend. "If the rest of you want to head inside, I'm fine waiting with Harry and Daphne."

"That won't be a problem." Neville sighed nodding at the gates. "He's here."

Collectively they turned to face the gates and Daphne wanted to groan. Walking towards them was Krum, but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by John, Vivian and two other girls she didn't recognize. Krum was laughing obnoxiously at something that John had just said when they met each other.

"Forgive me for my lateness, Herm-Oh-Ninny." Krum said bowing towards the girl. "I ran into Duff-ee on my way here and we have been talking about the tournament. We lost track of the time." He looked over at the boy and slapped him on the back. "I look forward to going up against you in two days' time."

"Same mate." John said with a forced smile. He then only had eyes for Hermione. "Hermione." He gave her a smile. "You look…very nice." Bloody hell how he wanted to say more.

"John." She said curtly ignoring the three other girls that John had walked in with. "You look handsome."

"Thank you." He said. "Have you met my date Vivian." It was only when he introduced the girl that he remembered. Daphne's glare sure as hell reminded him as well.

"Yes." Hermione said with a forced smile. "I believe we've met."

"Come on Viktor." She said turning around. "We should go to the other group." She didn't even wait for her date to follow her before she started walking.

"Women. Am I right?" Viktor joked. No one laughed. He coughed awkwardly before following Hermione.

"Well then…" Blaise said breaking the silence. "I guess we'll see you guys inside." He nodded at Daphne and Harry before escorting Susan inside the Great Hall.

Tracey winked at Daphne before allowing Neville to take her by her arm and follow after their two friends.

Duff tried moving past his cousin without saying a thing, but before he passed, she grabbed him by the shoulder stopping him. "Hey." She whispered. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged. "Never been better actually." She could tell how hard it was for him to force that smile on his face.

"Can we talk in a bit?" She asked. "After the first break in dances?"

He hesitated before nodding at her. "See you inside Daphy." He gave her a slight smile before walking with Vivian into the Hall the other two Americans following behind them, but she could tell that the smile had been genuine. She had missed talking to her cousin. Despite all that jawing back and forth they had going on with each other, he was truly one of her best friends and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well…shall we?" Harry said breaking the silence. Daphne rolled her eyes but followed Harry over to the other Champions.

"So, Potter." Krum said as they joined them. "Figured out the Egg yet?"

"It was quite easy for me actually." Krum pressed on before Harry could respond. "Once I found out about the bit with the water, it was child's play."

"Water?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Wait…you mean you haven't cracked it yet?" Krum smirked. "Come on now Potter the Second Task isn't too far off."

"Harry has been busy lately Viktor." Hermione frowned. She wasn't appreciating how her date was behaving towards her best friend.

Krum shrugged and then started to converse with Cedric.

"Bloody git." Daphne muttered under her breath.

"He really isn't that bad." Hermione whispered to them. It could've been worse. She could've been here with Ronald.

"Whatever you say Hermione." Harry sighed. "As long as he is respectful towards you tonight though he and I don't have a problem."

"Gather round! Gather round all of you!" Professor McGonagal called out to them as the last of the students made their way into the Hall. "Now you shall make your way into the Great Hall in the order that your name was released from the Goblet. That means you at the back Mr. Potter."

_Obviously… _Harry thought to himself. "Mr. Krum you and Miss. Granger are first." She said distastefully. Even after the events three days ago, Miss. Granger was still one of her favorites. The girl had explained that after numerous attempts to get away from Mr. Weasley she had been forced to protect herself. Minerva had told Albus about the event and had recommended he write to the boy's parents. She also didn't know how she felt about the Krum boy escorting her tonight. An eighteen-year-old boy escorting a fifteen-year-old witch. While that might not seem like a humongous age gap to some, it was too her. The boy an adult after all and while Miss. Granger was miles ahead of her fellow students in maturity, she really couldn't say the same about the Krum boy.

After the two made their way into the halls to the cheers of the students Minerva addressed the next pair. "Miss. Delacour Mr. Davies." If the Davies boy had been in her house, she would have had a stern talking to him about his behavior towards Miss. Delacour. He was looking at her like she was a piece of meat and not a lady. She would have to alert Filius that he would need to have a conversation about respect with his student.

"Mr. Diggory, Miss. Chang." Now this was a much more suitable match. The poor Diggory boy looked head over heels for the Ravenclaw. He had a big dumb grin on his face as he led her into the Great Hall to the applause of his fellow students that reverberated through the walls. It was no secret that many still considered Cedric the True Hogwarts Champion.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Greengrass." A more unlikely pair Minerva had never seen. She had no doubt that Miss. Greengrass had faced some form of pressure from her housemates due to her relationship with Mr. Potter. It was unfortunate but Severus had done nothing over the years to mend the barrier between the two houses. In fact, he encouraged it.

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered to Daphne.

She nodded slowly and sighed. "Let's go I guess." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Harry had a big dumb grin on his face. He was nervous about this Cup tournament. He was nervous about the Quidditch Tournament. He was nervous about dancing in front of all of Wizarding Europe. But in the end, he knew he would be able to get through it. Because with Daphne's help, he knew he could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! The first parter of the Yule Ball. We would've seen the whole thing if it wasn't for Microsoft. **

**A/N: And for those of you wondering about Tiffany's last name, I speak from personal experience. Since I was in middle school, kids thought they were the first ones ever to make a pun about my last name. It seemed fitting that a git like Ron would comment on it.**

**A/N: Look for the next chapter sometime next week! I'm trying to write a couple chapters ahead right now, so I have more time to work on my other stories that I have in the works, but we'll see how that goes!**

**Until next time**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**-RJS **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AND HERE WE GO THE YULE BALL! How I like to write is establish a Point A and a Point B. The Yule Ball was always the first big Point B so it feels good to finally get here. I also thought I'd ask everyone's opinions on the new Harry Potter movie they're putting out there. Personally, I feel they should just stop with the Fantastic Beasts movies...I mean after that last one I really wish they would just stop making that particular series all together but we're going to get at least three more so nothing we can do about that. But I digress.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall to the applause of the gathered students, but it didn't look like the Great Hall. Gone were the four house tables. They had been replaced by dozens of round tables scattered around the area. The head table had been extended and now was occupied by not only Hogwarts professors and the Headmaster/Headmistress of each school but numerous men and women that Harry had never seen before. He honestly only recognized two of the newcomers. Ludo Bagman and…

"Daphne." He whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth as he led her towards the Head table. "Could you maybe sit to the right of me?"

She glanced over at him and gave him a strange look. "Any reason?" She asked silently.

"No." Was all he said. "It just gives me an opportunity to talk to Cedric…about Quidditch."

"Fine then." She said as he led them to their seats. Percy gestured to the open seat next to him, but Harry acted like he didn't see him and took a seat next to Cedric, to the Weasley boys' obvious irritation.

As soon as everyone had taken their seats Dumbledore picked up the menu in front of him and made his order. "Porkchops!" The requested food appeared in a shimmer onto his plate and he began to cut the meat.

Harry picked up the menu in front of him. From the looks of it he really could have anything he wanted even breakfast food if he desired. "Erhmmm…. Medium Rare steak." The food materialized in front of him and he rolled his eyes when he saw his opening statement was seared into the meat. House Elves could be so literal sometimes.

"So, Harry how do you think we'll do in the tournament?" Cho asked him from her place on the other side of Cedric.

Before Harry could answer, Krum interjected. "No offense there Potter, but since your first game is against us, I don't think you have a shot."

"You've never seen any of us fly Krum…" Cedric said, and Harry could tell he was resisting the urge to glare at the other boy. "How are you so sure it'll be an easy victory."

"The Hogwarts team is very talented." Cho said curtly.

"Harry was actually approached by the U-17 side Viktor." Hermione sighed. Had she made the right choice accepting Viktor's invitation? He had been overly rude to her friends tonight and she really hoped this wasn't a sign of how this night would unfold.

"Impressive." Krum rolled his eyes making it clear he had no respect for England's Quidditch talent. "But other than Potter here, who do you have?"

"Our Chasers are exceptional." Harry said with a touch of annoyance. Krum really enjoyed running his mouth, didn't he? Harry figured it was an intimidation factor. "John Duffy was actually approached by the Irish U-17 side. I guess they saw something..."

"Duff-ee is exceptional from what I hear. Although he'll be no match for our Beaters. They'll break him like a twig." Krum smirked.

Harry saw Daphne grasp her fork and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't write us off yet Krum." Harry said brusquely.

"If you're as good as you think you are Potter, it'll be a good contest." Krum smirked. "Maybe after the game you'll be able to work on deciphering the Egg."

"You were right." Harry muttered to Daphne. "He is a bloody git."

"If he makes one more dig about my cousin, I'm castrating him." Daphne glowered still fingering the fork. "And not with this. A rusty spoon will do the trick, I think. Hermione will get over it."

Harry sighed. "How are things with Percy?"

"Is that his name?" Daphne snapped. "He didn't even introduce himself. He just started talking about some cauldron report at the Ministry. Apparently, Crouch is going to bring it up to the Minster himself."

"I hate you though." Daphne glared at her man. "If it wasn't for the amount of people here, we'd be having a VERY stern talk right now."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I really am. I just couldn't deal with him tonight. Especially not now that I have to deal with Krum."

She patted him on the hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. "If you like we can look into that Egg tomorrow. Before the party."

"Erhmm…party?"

Daphne groaned. "Don't tell me you forgot?" At his blank stare, she sighed heavily. "Harry, I told you a week ago. We're all going to the CG Room to celebrate Christmas." This was the first time she had ever had to spend the holiday at Hogwarts, and she would be dammed if she didn't get to spend it with the people she cared about.

"Define we?" Harry gulped. Now that she mentioned it, he did recall her saying something about it, but he had assumed that wasn't one hundred percent yet.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Tracey, Neville, Duff, Blaise, Susan, and Hermione. I'm honestly surprised that she didn't mention it to you."

She had. Harry just figured the same thing he had figured with Daphne. "Sorry dear." He offered shirking a bit away from her.

"It's fine." She sighed. "Just tell me you got me a present at least?" She gave him a wink.

At his sheepish look, her eyes narrowed. "Harry Potter…"

"Relax. I'm just having a bit of fun." He grinned at her, but she didn't return it. He had gotten her gift over a week ago. It had been delivered the day after she had mentioned the party to him in fact. "You really think I'd forget your present?"

"You seemed to have no trouble forgetting about the party…" She grumbled. Her mother had helped her with her gift for Harry. It would've been near impossible to do on her own. She just hoped he liked it.

"Sorry sorry." He repeated. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"For that and sticking me with Weasley you mean…?" She glared at her boyfriend who wilted under her gaze. "I believe you owe me more than a few dances tonight Potter."

He blanched. "Erhm…yeah I can do that."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "And if you're a good boy." She whispered to him. "Maybe you'll get a reward." At his incredulous look, she blushed. "I meant a snog Harry. I might like you but I'm not letting you see my knickers tonight."

"I did- I mean I wo-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you're nervous?" She smirked. "Try to relax though when you meet my parents in a couple days."

Bloody Hell he had forgot about that too. "When are they arriving?" He said trying to make light conversation about his impending doom. He had never had to meet the girlfriend's parents before and he didn't want Daphne's father to curse him the second he met him.

"They're arriving early morning on the twenty-six. They're staying in Hogsmeade for the night and might stick around to visit for a couple days. Mum hasn't decided yet."

"Peachy." He muttered.

"Relax Harry." She smiled at his obvious nervousness. "They're going to love you."

"If you say so." He mumbled. "So, you'll help me figure out that Egg tomorrow?"

"I said I would, didn't I?" She smiled. "But for now, we should probably get up."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it looks like the opening dance is about to begin." She grinned.

"Shit."

* * *

"Look at Potter." Ron smirked. "He looks like he's about to pass out."

"I don't know." Tiffany said curtly. "I'd probably feel the same way if I had to dance like that in front of everyone."

"Whatever." Ron shrugged. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You being an American and all."

Tiffany's eyes narrowed. Viv and Duffy were right. This asshole had everything they were about to give him coming to him. "You're right…" She spat at the ginger. "What was I thinking?"

"And here comes Malfoy." Ron glowered as the boy and Lexi walked up with Duffy and Vivian by their side. "I don't know how your friend can stomach him. Same goes with that Duffy bloke. Everyone around the school knows he's bad to the bone."

"Duffy has been very nice to me since I met him." Tiffany glared at Weasley who was either ignoring her look or too stupid to realize it was aimed at him.

"Weasley." Duff said as he and Vivian walked up. It was clear that he and Malfoy could barely stand to be in each other's presence. The same went for Weasley who just glowered at him instead of responding to his greeting. John inwardly shrugged. He had tried to play nice.

"Draco." Lexi said giving her date a sultry smile. "Do you think you could be a dear and go get us some punch?"

Draco rolled his eyes. The American girl was good looking enough. He had almost jumped for joy when his Father wrote him and told him he no longer had to continue his courtship of Parkinson. For better or worse her father no longer wanted his daughter to have anything to do with the Malfoy heir. Draco couldn't fathom why. One of the most powerful families in the British Isles as his in laws? Men would kill for the honor. He had honestly been surprised with this Lexi girl had come up to him and asked him to the Ball. Normally he wouldn't even think about accepting the invitation of an American but actually thought about all the options that he had: none. Ever since he lost control of the house none of his classmates would go near him. Even Crabbe and Goyle refused to obey his orders anymore. The Howler hadn't had the effect on Duffy's leadership that he thought it would. Blood traitors the lot of them! But he knew the absence of the Malfoy heir at an event like the Yule Ball would be noticed and he couldn't have that. So, he had accepted the American's invitation but he refused to be ordered around by like some house elf. "I think you have two hands." He smirked. "Why don't you get me a drink."

Lexi gave him a sultry smile and leaned over whispering something into his ear that only he could hear. Draco's eyebrows shot up. "I'll be right back with those drinks." He sputtered before all but sprinting off.

"Too easy." Lexi muttered under her breath and winked over at Tiffany who returned it.

"Ron." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you could get us some drinks?"

"Why?" Ron asked. Why couldn't this Lexi girl have asked Malfoy to get them all drinks? Then again what was the deal with Lexi winking at his date? If he didn't know any better, he would've thought-

Tiffany leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Ron's face blanched. "I'll be right back." He said and sprinted off to follow Malfoy.

"They don't make them very bright this side of the Atlantic, do they?" Vivian said to Duffy. "No offense intended of course."

John shrugged. "Like I said, you lot could never offend me. Plus, Weasley and Malfoy make me agree with you. Just don't think you can make me fetch you a drink tonight."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Please if I wanted too I could have you eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Maybe." Duffy shook his head. "Is everything ready?"

Vivian nodded. "Just waiting for your school mates to bring back the punch."

"They best hurry." Tiffany sighed. "I'm parched."

"While you ladies wait, I think I'm going to share a dance with my date." Vivian said grabbing John's arm and leading him out on to the dance floor. "Let's hope you have some moves Duffy."

"Oh, more than a few." He smirked and began leading her to the tune. Uncle Daniel had insisted that as long as he was living under the Greengrass roof that he would be brought up like a Lord. That included learning to dance. He was nowhere near on his aunt's level. She could join the bloody Russian dance troupe if she wanted.

From across the dance floor something else caught his eye. "Bloody foreign bastard." He muttered under his breath and disengaged himself from Vivian.

* * *

"You really weren't that bad Harry..." Daphne tried to soothe her boyfriend.

"I stepped on your feet twice." Harry groaned. All that practice hadn't meant anything in the end. He had taken one look at the assembled schools and had forgot every little lesson that Daphne had taught him…maybe he shouldn't have spent so much time trying to snog her.

"At least it wasn't three times." She offered. "I've seen a lot worse. Hell, Malfoy was abysmal when I had to dance with him." At his look she sighed. "We've known each other since we were kids and his family would be invited to our parties and vice versa. It was only expected from two powerful Pureblood families. When we were nine, he tried getting a little handsy with me. I "accidently" kneed him in the wand."

"Was that your way of making me feel better?" He snorted.

"Did it work?" She said hopefully.

"…surprisingly yes."

"Nice moves out there Harry." Tracey said walking over to them.

"Piss off." Harry grumbled and Tracey snorted.

"Where's Neville at Tracey?" Daphne asked noticing the absence of her date.

"Professor Sprout had to see him about something." Tracey shrugged. "Figured I come over here and bother you lot."

"Considered us bothered." Daphne glared. "You can leave now."

"I'd rather get a dance with Harry if I can since you look like you're about to take a break." Tracey said.

"HAH! That's a laugh." Harry snorted.

"I'm being serious." Tracey rolled her eyes. "It's probably the only dance I'll get tonight with someone my own speed." Tracey hadn't been raised in a Pure-Blood family. Her father was a Muggle-Born and her mother was a half blood. It would make sense that she'd want to get a bit of practice in with Harry before she danced with someone like Neville. But Daphne wouldn't let her embarrass her boyfriend if she could help it, by submitting him to another dance.

"I think Harry would rather get a break in first." Daphne warned.

Harry got to his feet from the table. "I can't possibly be any worse than the first time." He sighed.

"That's what I'm hoping." Tracey said smiling and taking his arm. "Don't worry Daph, I won't steal him for long."

Daphne rolled her eyes as the girl led her boyfriend away. It warmed her heart that Harry was getting along so well with her friends. It wouldn't have been a deal breaker if he hadn't. She had hated more than a few of Duff's girlfriends over the years. If you could really call them that.

Speaking of, there was her cousin on the dancefloor with Vivian. Daphne sighed. Better now than later.

She got up and started walking along the side of the crowd hoping to catch John after the dance.

"May I have this dance?" Someone stepped out in front of her and offered her his arm. Judging by the uniform he was a Durmstrang. If he was a Hogwarts student, he would know that she was spoken for that evening. Come to think of it he should've known that already. She had walked in with Harry in front of all three schools after all.

"No." She said coldly as his eyes admired her cleavage.

"Are you sure?" He said in his thick Eastern European accent. "I'm sure Potter wouldn't mind." He took a step closer to her.

"What part of no do you not understand?" She spat at him as she felt a presence behind her. The boy's eyes went wide in fear.

"I believe she asked you to leave…" Duff growled. He towered over the other boy and straightened his back to give himself an even bigger height advantage.

"I-I meant no offense." The boy sputtered.

"Leave. Now while I still let you." Duff took a step forward and the boy sprinted off tail in between his legs.

"You okay?" Duff asked slouching back down and looking over at Daphne.

"I had it handled." She grumbled.

"I know." He smiled at her. "But I promised Uncle Daniel that I would always look out for you and Tori. He'd kill me if I let anything happen to either of you."

Her expression softened and she returned his smile. Past Duff she noticed Vivian eyeing him expectantly. "Do you mind if I borrow your date?" She said and mustered every nice bone in her body. "Please?"

"He's all yours." Vivian smiled at her after a brief hesitation. "I expect him back later though."

"Care to share a dance?" Daphne said offering her hand.

Duffy rolled his eyes. "Aren't we a bit old to be dancing partners again Daphy?"

"You know the parents expect it." Daphne insisted.

"Can't we just not and say we did?" He said hopefully.

"Can't you just stop being a prissy little baby and take my hand?" She said with an air of finality.

He sighed. "If you insist my lady." He said mockingly taking her hand and beginning to lead. "I must be a breath of fresh air compared to Harry though."

She glared at him. "He tried his best." She argued. "He just got nervous."

Duff shrugged. "I don't fault him for it. I'd get nervous too seeing all these bloody Europeans eyeing me down."

Daphne snorted. "Can we talk and dance at the same time?"

"I've never been much of a multi-tasker, but I'll try for family."

"Look…" She said first. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Come again?" He said surprised. In all their time knowing each other they had gotten into numerous arguments. Who got to sit next to Lord Greengrass at mealtimes, who got the first go around on the Quidditch pitch that was installed outside the manor when they were kids. But John only ever remembered her apologizing once…and it was now.

"I said I'm sorry." She said annoyance rising to her voice. She sighed and tried to continue on. It wouldn't do to snap at him. That would defeat the purpose of an apology. "I should've never said the things I said. Your life is your business. I don't how I feel about this Ellerson girl. I'm not saying I'm going to be best mates with the girl, but I'll try to be civil with her."

Duff didn't say anything at first but began to chuckle. "What?" She glared at him. She poured her heart and feelings out to him and he had the balls to laugh?! Cunt.

"Daphy." He said after he calmed down a bit. "You act as if I'm going to marry her." He snorted. "We talked and agreed that even a little cross-Atlantic fling wouldn't work too well with each other. We're two very different people."

"How so?" She asked. She was happy to hear that John wouldn't be going after Ellerson. Even after that little speech, she knew that she would've had a hard time even being civil to the girl. "You both like Quidditch…and other stuff I bet."

He rolled his eyes. "She's a good drinking companion and a natural on a broom but that's all we have in common. I treasure her as a friend but anything past that I couldn't see anything. If anything, I'm tired of all these little flings."

She was surprised when he took her into a hug as the song ended. "But thank you." He smiled at her as he drew back. "That can't have been easy for you to swallow your pride like that and I do appreciate it."

"You're family." She smiled up at him. "I mean you're an ass sometimes but I love you."

"Love you too Daphy." He grinned at her.

"Think I could get my girlfriend back?" Harry asked as he walked over, Tracey at his side.

"How'd he do?" Daphne asked her best friend.

Tracey shrugged. "Out of ten I'll rate it a six." She shrugged again at Harry's look of despair. "You stepped on my feet more than a few times Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked over to John. "So, what can you really tell me about Ellerson's friends?"

"What do you want to know?" Duffy asked.

"…Like are they insane? One of them asked Weasley to be her date."

Duff shrugged. "Tiffany is doing me a favor."

"What's this plan of yours anyway?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"What plan?" Daphne and Tracey asked at the same time.

"I got a little project to teach Weasel and Malfoy a bit of manners." Duff smirked. He looked across the dance floor to Vivian who gave him a nod and then gestured out to the crowd of dancing students where he spotted Weasley and Malfoy dancing with their dates. "And it should start in three…two…anddddddddddd commence."

* * *

Tiffany wanted to throw up right then and there. This Weasley boy honestly had the worst manners she had ever seen. No that wasn't right. Saying he had bad manners was basically saying he had manners in the first place. He acted like this would be his last meal ever and was making it count by shoveling mountains and mountains of food into his mouth at any one time barely chewing before he swallowed each bite. "Hey Ron." She finally said after five minutes of this. "Do you want to dance?"

"Wye." He said through the wall of food he hadn't chewed yet.

There it was. A bit of bile made its way into her mouth. "What?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth before responding this time, but she still noticed that a few pieces were stuck in his teeth. "Why?" He repeated.

"Because I'd like to dance." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was a BALL…people usually danced at Balls.

"I'm fine for right now." He said as if the argument was won and prepared to shovel more food into his mouth.

Across their table Tiffany saw Lexi share a toast with Draco. The other boy was acting as if it was the first thing he had drank in a very long time and finished the entire goblet in two seconds.

She leaned closer to Ron. "If we dance now maybe I'll make it worth your while later." She whispered into his ear and put her hand on his leg.

He froze with the fork just inches away from his waiting mouth and his eyes went wide.

"L-L-Lets dance then." He stuttered moving to get up.

"Wait." She said pushing his untouched goblet towards him. "In America we share a toast before we dance."

"This isn't America." He said annoyingly. Hadn't this girl ever looked at a map?

"Even so." She said waiting for him to take the goblet.

"Fine." He said and didn't even wait for her to pick up her own cup before draining his in two large gulps. "Happy?" He said slamming his down.

"Very." She said getting up and leading him out to the dance floor.

Bloody bint. Why couldn't they just stay at the table and eat for a while? He eventually would've taken her dancing…maybe. She was lucky he liked how she looked in that dress.

She led him over to where Lexi and Draco were dancing with each other. Ron's eyes were drawn to Malfoy but for reason he couldn't think of some snide insult to give the blonde. Not that he was usually able to come up with one anyway, but at that moment he didn't want too.

Draco saw Weasley eyeing him down and was happy when the boy didn't have some dumb insult for him. He wouldn't have had a witty retort waiting. He didn't know why but Weasley looked…good tonight.

"Come on Ron." Tiffany said seeing him looking at Draco.

"What? Oh yeah. Let's just get this over with." He said taking her hand. Why couldn't it have been Draco's hand? Wait what? Since when had he wanted to dance with Draco? What was more when had he started calling him Draco?!

"You okay Draco?" Lexi asked knowing he wasn't.

"I'm fine." The boy snapped at her. Why had he offered to dance with her in the first place? She wasn't Ron. The ginger might be uncoordinated when it came to the dance floor, but Draco knew he could show him a thing or two.

Damn Draco looked good in those robes. Ron thought he'd look even better out of them. "Ron what are you doing?" Tiffany asked as he pushed her away and began walking towards Lexi and Draco.

"Draco?" Lexi asked feigning confusion as he disengaged himself from her and began walking towards Ron.

Here came Ron! Thank Merlin. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could've kept his-

"Draco." Ron said as they met each other in the middle of the dance floor. Around them couples slowly began to stop dancing as they saw the scene unfolding. The two were known to hate each other so people were interested to see what would happen next.

"Ron." Draco said as they got closer to one another. The whole Great Hall now only had eyes for two people.

After a brief hesitation those two people joined lips. But it wasn't in a cute New Year's kiss sort of way. It was a kiss that lovers would share in the heat of passion. As if this was the last time, they would join lips with one another again.

"This is wrong, but it feels so right." Ron got out between kisses.

"You can say th-"

"MR. MALFOY! MR. WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Professor McGongal thundered as she walked towards them.

"WE'RE MAKING IT SEXY PROFESSOR!" Draco yelled back as he started ripping off his clothes. Behind Professor McGongal here came Snape who was moving quick to rip Draco from the one he loved.

"TAKE IT HIGHER AND HIGHER!" Ron moaned as he ripped off the upper part of his dress robes. They were second hand anyway! It's not like it mattered.

"COME WITH US THIS INSTANT!" Professor Snape/ McGongal yelled as they tore the two lovers apart from one another.

"YOU CAN'T STOP TRUE LOVE!" Draco cried as they began to drag the two boys out of the Great Hall.

"YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BEAUTIFUL VIPER!" Ron cried as the doors closed behind him.

The Great Hall stayed silent for about ten seconds before the entirety of it broke out into laughter including the teachers who were doing their best to keep their faces from turning red from laughing so hard. Dumbledore was even chuckling to himself as he waved for the band to begin again.

The Weasley twins were laughing harder than anyone. Ron had been acting like a prat. He deserved the humiliation. Even though George thought who ever had done it had gone a little far, Fred wanted to buy the person who did it a shot of Firewhiskey.

* * *

"Annnnnnndddddddd…time." Duff smirked to himself as the band started back up again.

"Wha- What the bloody hell!" Tracey barely managed to get out as she held her sides. "How?!"

"A good wizard never reveals his tricks." Duff shrugged.

"You're a decent one at best though." Daphne wiped her face. Tears had been streaming down her face from laughing so hard. "So why don't you just tell us?"

"If you please." Duff said. "Me and a few co-conspirators decided that the Weasel and Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson…so we gave them a bit to drink?"

"Something tells me you're not talking about Pumpkin juice." Harry smirked. It had been one of the best moments he had in a while seeing Weasley getting his just desserts.

"Precisely my dear Watson!" Duff exclaimed. One of the reasons that he had loved growing up in his Uncle's house was all the access to Muggle shows and books. "Me and my chief co-conspirator let's call her…Livian cooked up a little something something for the boys that would drive them crazy for each other."

"A love potion?" Daphne asked.

"Sort of." Duff admitted. "It dissolves into the blood stream in seconds and is near impossible to trace unless you know EXACTLY what you're looking for and as it's made from ingredients from America I consider Snape suspecting me highly unlikely."

"It really is supposed to make you give in to those base emotions. Like if there's even a flicker of something there, then the potion multiplies it by a thousand. I guess Weasley had always secretly thought that Malfoy was cute.

"I mean he's not a bad looking bloke." Tracey said. "He's just a bloody prat."

"I'm impressed I'll say that now." Daphne said with a touch of admiration in her voice. Her cousin had always been one to face his problems head on. It had been a private joke among their group of friends for years now that he was a lion in snakes' skin. But she guessed that some people were just late bloomers.

John gave their small group a mock bow. "That should effectively eliminate any small support that Malfoy was hanging unto. And Harry, if the Weasel gives you any more trouble just offer to set him up on a date with his new crush…that should shut him up."

"Not going to lie." Tracey said. "You're dangerously attractive right now."

"If I didn't know Duffy I'd be concerned." Neville cut in as he walked up to their group.

Tracey gave him an apologetic look. "What did Sprout want?" She asked trying to move past this.

"Just tried to tell me my girlfriend is hitting on her friends." Neville said but then his face went red. Tracey's went the same color but after a second she smiled up at him.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" She said hopefully.

"If you want to be?" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Her answer was to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Awhh…I think I'm going to vomit." Blaise said walking up with Susan. "Nice to see you two put a label on it finally though."

"No, it's not." Duff sighed. "Now I'm officially the only bloody single one out of you lot."

The group shrugged collectively. "You'll get yours Duff." Harry said slapping his friend on the back.

Suddenly the band that had been playing stopped. There was scattered applause throughout the Great Hall and then Professor Flitwick came out onto the stage. "Now it's time to introduce our next entertainment of the evening."

"A band that needs no introduction."

"No bloody way." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"THE WEIRD SISTERS!"

"OI!" John yelled sprinting over to Vivian. "Care for that dance now?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned as he dragged her unto the dance floor.

"Bloody idiot." Tracey mumbled.

"It's the Weird Sisters…can you blame him?" Daphne said.

* * *

"Was that really Flitwick crowd surfing?" Harry chortled as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Who else would it be?" Daphne replied. "I think we'd know our Charms professor."

"Ehm…Polyjuice Potion maybe?" Harry suggested.

"Or maybe he's just been a closet Sisters fan all these years." Daphne said. "I know Duff has."

"Fair enough." Harry said as they walked through the courtyard. It was an honest winter wonderland. The snow was gently falling around them, and it looked like a scene out of a Christmas movie.

"They really went all out on this didn't they?" Daphne said and it had worked. The scene took her breath away and made her shake with anticipation. Or maybe it was the cold. Whatever it was Harry noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said trying to wave him off. It didn't work.

"Here." He said taking off his cloak and offering it to her.

"Harry no really I'm fine!" She argued. "Besides won't you get cold? Then it'll be the exact same situation."

"I had Hermione charm the dress robes this morning. Same goes for the cloak which I'm trying to give to my freezing girlfriend right now." He said draping the cloak around her. The effect was instantaneous. She felt like she was thrown into a furnace.

She couldn't keep the satisfaction from showing on her face. "What'd I tell you?" He grinned down at her.

"Shut up." She glowered but gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Would you look at that?" Harry said his eyes glancing up as they walked through an archway. Floating above them in midair was a hanging mistletoe.

"You planned that." She rolled her eyes.

"Even if I did, and you give me too much credit, tradition is still tradition." He smirked down at her.

"You're lucky you're cute." She whispered to him before slowly closing in on his lips.

"Well isn't this sweet." A rough voice drawled.

They turned to see Daphne's Head of House and surprisingly or not surprisingly the Durmstrang Headmaster looking upon them as well.

"Professor." Daphne said curtly. "Headmaster."

"Potter." Snape eye's narrowed. "Miss. Greengrass I'm disappointed in the company you have chosen to take. Your father wo-"

"Don't talk about my father, Professor." The delivery was polite but the edge in the girl's voice was very real. "But if you'd like to speak with him you can wait a couple days. He and Mother are coming up for the game against Durmstrang."

"Your father is Daniel Greengrass?" Karkaroff said. It was a statement not a question.

"Yes." Daphne replied.

"A good man." Karkaroff responded. "It's a shame he'll have to come so far to see a loss."

"Potter." He said finally acknowledging Harry's presence.

"Headmaster." Harry all but spat. "Was there anything either of you needed from us sirs?"

"Arrogant as ever." Snape snarled. "Come Igor I can think of better company than this child."

"Yes." Igor agreed. "Good luck in the competition Potter."

"You'll need it." He added as he and Snape walked away.

"Cunt." Daphne muttered under her breath.

"Such foul language Greengrass." Harry said in mock horror. "Should I wash out your mouth with soap?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She glared at him before they joined lips. Every kiss with Harry felt better than the one before. Just to think: if they hadn't landed in detention with each other that same day, she could never know something like this. Next time she saw him she would have to thank Smith for being such a prat and deserving that punch…ok maybe she wouldn't thank him, but she would send him a fruit basket or something.

"Why'd you stop?" She pouted as he drew away.

"I need to breath, don't I?" Harry chuckled. "Ok, where were we?"

"MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH!"

They drew back from each other and Daphne growled. Kissing their own hands frantically were Blaise and Duff. "Oh, Hawwy I lurve u!" Blaise cried.

"NO DAPHY I LURVE U!" Duff responded as they erupted into laughter.

"Seriously…HOW BLOODY OLD ARE YOU BOTH?!" Daphne snapped.

Duff shrugged. "Fifteen dear cousin? Give or take a few months." He slurred holding up five fingers.

"Last I checked I was…this many." Blaise offered holding up ten fingers and then four more.

"Bloody hell, you both are already pissed?" Daphne shook her head. "It's barely even ten!"

"Not pissed Daphy." Duff chuckled before whipping out a flask as he and Blaise walked towards them. "Care to partake?" He offered the flask towards Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't consider himself much of a drinker. One or two butterbeers at a time was usually it for him.

"Ogden's Finest my dear Potter!" Duff said shoving the flask into Harry's hand.

"You don't have too Harry." Daphne said glaring at Duff.

"It's fine." Harry said. He sighed before taking a sip of the whiskey. He was launched into a coughing fit as the cinnamon taste was shoved down his throat and out came a small tendril of fire. "Bloody Hell."

"Get this man a sippy cup!" Blaise cried out as he and his best mate erupted into laughter again.

"Piss off." Harry muttered before Daphne grabbed the flask and took a swig.

"What?" She shrugged at his look. "It's the good stuff."

"Where did you lot get this anyway?" She continued taking another sip.

"You can thank our good lion Finnegan." Duff smirked as he grabbed the flask and took a swig. "He got it from his dad apparently."

"Isn't his dad a Muggle?" Harry asked and despite his best judgement took another swig of Firewhiskey when it was passed his way. It wasn't bad going down the second time, but he still didn't know how people could stomach drinking it constantly for fun. Maybe it was an acquired taste sort of thing.

"That's what I figured too." Blaise shrugged. "I guess he has his connections through his in laws."

"Where's your dates anyway?" Daphne asked. She was starting to sway a bit. The whiskey had done a good job of heating her up even further but at the cost of her mind.

"Sus is off dancing with MacMillan." Blaise said as if discussing the weather.

"And that…doesn't bother you?" Harry asked.

"It would." Blaise smirked. "Except me and Duff found him snogging Bletchley in the broom cupboard just off the Great Hall about a half hour ago."

"Wait… he and Bletchley are…" Harry started.

"Wand polishers through and through." Duff finished and he narrowed his eyes at Harry. "That doesn't bother you does it Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Why should it?"

"I said the same thing to Viv earlier." Duff said. He pouted when Daphne took the flask away from him.

"That's enough for you for right now." She lectured. "Where is she anyway?"

John shrugged. "Thought I saw her take some Beauxbatons boy down a corridor and into a broom closet."

"That doesn't bother you?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Like I told you: she's not my bloody girlfriend. Her and I aren't together. She can do what she wants." John said sincerely.

"That'll be music to Hermione's ears." Harry whispered to Daphne. It wasn't quiet enough because Duff's head perked up at the mention of the girl.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed. "Do you think she'll forgive me Harry? I never wanted to hurt her!"

"Can we go see her mate!" Duff said jumping up and down and stumbling a bit as he landed.

"First let's get you some water." Daphne said holding by the arm, so he didn't go flying again. "I don't she'll appreciate it if you vomit all over that dress of hers. In fact." She said drawing her wand. "Open up."

"Why?" Duffy slurred.

"Just do it." Daphne rolled her eyes and her cousin obeyed. "_Aguamenti." _A small splash of water erupted into Duff's mouth and he swallowed eagerly like a man in the desert.

"Thanks Daph." He smiled.

"Duff… You haven't…lost your dinner, have you?" Daphne asked hesitantly. When he had opened his mouth she had been hit with a rancid wave of smell.

"Puke and Rally, Daphy." He said bopping her on the nose with his finger. "Puke and Rally."

"Can you help me with him?" She asked Blaise who was the more sober of the two.

Blaise groaned. "Fine. But I'm not tucking him in tonight if that's what you're hoping." He took John's other arm and the two began leading him towards the Great Hall.

"You lot are strange…" Harry shook his head as he began to follow them.

"Love us or leave us!" Duff retorted.

"I'm leaning towar-"

"Viktor please no!"

Harry's head shot towards the familiar cry. He looked down the corridor and instantly his vison was clouded in red. Krum was advancing on the corner of the corridor and pressed into the corner shaking in fear was Hermione.

"Can't we just go back to the Ball?" Hermione begged as she kept taking steps back. "I was having a really nice time."

"Come now Herm-oh-ninny." Viktor said stepping towards her. "Don't I deserve to have fun too?"

"Please." Hermione pleaded as tears began to stream down her face.

Harry stomped towards the pair and pushed Krum back when he got close to the two. "I think I heard Hermione say No, Krum." Harry growled as he put himself between the two.

"Harry." Hermione whimpered as she hid behind Harry. Down the corridor, Daphne and Blaise had stopped. They had gone from supporting Duff to grasping firmly on his shoulders as he tried to join Harry.

"I don't think this is any of your business Potter." Krum spat. "Why don't you just take yourself back inside and fuck off?"

"I don't care how famous you think you are." Harry seethed. "You're not going anywhere near Hermione. Period."

"Famous Potter." Krum growled taking a step towards the other boy who didn't budge. "My Headmaster was right about you. The fame really has gone to your head."

Harry didn't reply. He eyed Krum down as if daring him to make a move. The older boy had more than a few inches on Harry, but he was an idiot if he thought it was going to be an easy fight.

"Fine." Krum said taking a step back. "Take the slut. I can have one far better than her by the end of the night... and one of an even better bloodline at that."

Daphne had a hard time keeping hold of Duff as Krum turned away. "Ich bring dich um!" Duffy shouted at Krum as he sauntered off.

Krum turned and blew the boy a kiss as he rounded the corner. "Hau ab und lass dich nie wieder blicken, du kleiner Scheisser!" Duff yelled as Blaise forced him against the wall.

"EASY!" He yelled into his best friend's face. "He's gone!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Duff growled pushing Blaise away. His friend put himself in front of him blocking his route to go after Krum. "Can I bloody help you with something?!" Duff shouted.

"John." Daphne said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go inside. Cool off. Blaise will get you some water."

"I don't need a babysitter." Duff growled stomping off. The experience had sobered him up a bit, but he was still moving a bit slower than he usually would.

"Blaise…" Daphne said.

"I got him." Blaise responded running after his friend.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked her as he turned to face her. Her response was to wrap him in a bone crushing hug and start crying into his shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back. "He's not going to hurt you."

"I-I-I tho-thought he was so k-kind." Hermione sputtered as she continued to sob. "H-H-He was k-kind to me u-up until now."

"Do you want us to call the Headmaster Hermione?" Daphne said gently as she came over. If Duff hadn't reacted the way he had, Daphne might've cursed that bloody Krum.

Hermione shook her head. "Hermione he can't get away with this." Harry sighed.

"He didn't lay a hand on me Harry." Hermione responded. "Not at that point anyway. All he has to do is just say he was trying to move in for a hug or something."

"He's not going to get away with this Hermione." Harry growled. "I'll respect your wishes. If you don't want to call Dumbledore, I won't call him. But the fucker is going to pay for this."

"Ha-" Hermione started.

"Hermione." Harry cut her off. "I told Weasley today that if he ever put a hand on you again, I'd kill him. I won't let another man hurt you. Ever."

Hermione wanted to argue with him. For him not to take action. But she knew it would be a lost cause. She knew how much Harry would protect those close to him. He had taken a fire blast to protect Daphne. She didn't even want to think about what he would do to Krum.

"Was John yelling in German?" Hermione suddenly asked turning towards Daphne.

"Really?" Daphne was surprised. "That's what's on your mind right now?"

"It just seems rather odd." Hermione replied.

Daphne shrugged. "When we were growing up Father required us to learn a second language. He has a lot of business contacts in Berlin. Duff wanted to help the family."

"What language did you choose?" Harry asked now curious.

"J'ai choisi Français." Daphne replied.

"Erhmmm…. come again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Elle a choisi français Harry."

"Tu parles français?" Daphne asked her friend.

Hermione nodded. "Oiu."

"Excuse me!" Harry interrupted rubbing his head. "Can you please start speaking English for those of us who didn't grow up speaking a second language?"

"Fine." Daphne rolled her eyes. "How did you learn French, Hermione?"

"I spent my summers in France when I was growing up." Hermione replied.

Daphne nodded. "Do you think you're ready to go back inside?" She asked hesitantly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I think so." She said. "But if it's okay do you mind if I stay close to you guys tonight?"

"You can stay with us as long as you want." Daphne smiled. "Well with Harry I mean mostly. I can't exactly walk with you guys back to your common room."

"If anybody tries to stop you, they'll have to deal with me." Harry said puffing out his chest.

They began to walk back towards the Great Hall. "Did either of you see that little display on the dance floor earlier?" Hermione asked giggling despite herself at the memory.

"See it?" Daphne asked. "I know the person who planned it."

"Really?" Hermione asked curiously. "Who?"

"It was-"

"Hey guys!"

In front of them was Pansy and to their great surprise…

"Dean?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Hey Harry." Dean said smiling back. "Hermione. Daphne." He nodded to both of them.

"Hey Harry, Daphne, Hermione." Pansy smiled at all three of them.

"Hi." Hermione said politely albeit a bit confused. Why was Pansy being so nice to her? She never had a kind word for her since they had met each other…better yet why was she holding Dean's hand. Wasn't she dating Malfoy?

"Do you guys know why Duffy came stomping in here earlier?" Pansy asked. "He looked like he was about to murder someone."

"Where is he?" Daphne asked ignoring the question.

"I thought I saw him over by the punch table." Dean said.

"Eerhmmmm…where are you two off to?" Harry asked suddenly fielding the question everybody wanted to know the answer too.

"Oh." Pansy's face went red as a tomato. "We wer- uhm- just- goin-"

"To check out the courtyard." Dean interjected. Even through his dark skin Harry could tell his roommate was blushing as hard as Pansy right now.

"Sounds like fun." Daphne gave Pansy a knowing smile. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Pansy said with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips before moving past the three, Dean behind her.

"That was…odd." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "As long as they're happy."

"Hey guys!" Tracey said walking over with Neville. "Where have you three been?"

"Where's Krum, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Not sure." Hermione muttered looking down at the ground.

"Hey Nev." Harry said taking over the conversation. "Have you seen Duff anywhere?"

Neville nodded towards the punch table. "Yeah him and Blaise are over there. What's wrong with Duffy? He seems pissed."

"Just don't worry about it for right now Neville." Daphne said moving towards the punch table.

"We'll talk later." Tracey whispered as her friend walked by.

"Stay with Hermione." Daphne told Harry as she ignored Tracey. Her boyfriend nodded back at her.

"Care to dance Hermione?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Just don't step on my feet."

"No promises." Daphne heard Harry say as she left them and made her way to the punch table.

She finally found John and Blaise, who had been joined by Susan. "Hey Susan." Daphne said politely to the girl who smiled back at her. "Do you guys mind if I have a word alone with my cousin?"

Blaise nodded and led his girlfriend out unto the dance floor.

"You okay?" Daphne asked her cousin as he sipped on his water.

"You should've let me knock that fucker's teeth out." Duff grumbled.

"I know." Daphne agreed. "But I can't let you start an international incident like that."

John snorted. "How is she?" He asked looking past Daphne towards Harry and Hermione on the dance floor. The girl was laughing joyfully as her friend twirled her.

"She's… been better." Daphne finally said.

"I bet…" He said taking another sip of his water. "This should've never happened."

"But it did." Daphne sighed. "We'll ne-"

"No." He interrupted. "It's my fault. If that whole thing with Vivian hadn't happened, I would've asked Hermione to the Ball an-"

Daphne slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut your bloody mouth." She seethed. "You didn't make Krum a piece of shit! You didn't make him not understand the word NO! None of this is your fault and I won't hear you say it is!"

Duff sighed. "I disagree bu-" She slapped him on the shoulder again. "Are you going to keep hitting me until I agree with you?"

"Pretty much." She said.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He then gave her a one armed hugged. "Thanks Daph."

"What are friends for?" She smiled at him as she returned his hug.

"Stop wasting time with me." He glowered at her. "Go spend some time with Harry."

"Time with family is never time wasted." She argued. "But I guess I have to dance with him at least one more time, don't I?"

She left Duff and navigated her way through the dance floor. "Mind if I steal my boyfriend back?" She asked Hermione.

"Not at all." Hermione smiled. "Is John still over by the punch table?" Daphne nodded. "I'll see you both later."

"Is she going to be okay?" Daphne asked as Hermione made her way over to where Duff was standing. He looked surprised to see her but greeted her with a smile, nonetheless.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Just let me know if you see that shit Krum come anywhere near her."

"After I knock his teeth in?" Daphne grumbled. "You betcha."

The music stopped and that was when Flitwick came out onto the stage. "Good evening to you all!" He said into his wand. "This is the last dance of the evening. So…grab that sweetheart of yours and bring them out on the dance floor."

Harry chuckled and looked over at his girlfriend. "Well…sweetheart? Care to dance?" He offered his hand.

She sighed. "I guess I can allow you to ruin my shoes at least one more time tonight." She grinned up at him. "Come on."

He led her out on the dance floor, and she clung to him as the Weird Sisters played a slow tune.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"For what?" He should be the one thanking her. Holding her in this moment made him happier than he had been in a while.

"For…just being you." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for making me happy."

"So, I make you happy?" He joked.

"Happy enough." She retorted but grinned taking any sting out of her words.

"I should be thanking you." He whispered to her as he drew closer. "Because right now. I'm the luckiest guy alive."

"Sweet talk ehh? Flattery will get you big points Potter." She said.

"Counting on it Greengrass." He smiled as they joined lips.

"Just don't try to kiss my father when you meet him." She said as they parted. "Don't think Mum would appreciate it."

"Oh right…" He gulped. "There goes my perfect plan then."

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me again."

"Yes dear." He obeyed joining their lips again.

The clock struck midnight ending the Yule Ball. The gathered students dispersed making their way back to their common rooms or other sleeping arrangements, but Harry and Daphne refused. They kept swaying back and forth in the middle of the dance floor for what seemed like an eternity. Never wanting this perfect moment to end.

That was until McGongal hosed them with an _Aguamenti_ charm.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! The Yule Ball! It felt great finally destroying Weasley and Malfoy in front of the Wizarding Community. That means they're done scheming right….right?**

**For those of you who don't like how Krum turned out, that sucks. I always thought it was weird as hell how an 18-year man asked a 15-year-old girl out like that. It wasn't romantic whatsoever. It was just downright creepy in my opinion.**

**I also wanted to thank the talented Dorothea Greengrass for helping me translate the English into German. Google Translate is unreliable at best and I was lucky to have her assistance. Anybody who loves a great Haphne Fic should definitely check out her work if you haven't read it before. Her stories are easily some of the best I've read on this site. **

**Kudos to any of you who caught the reference to Always Sunny In Philadelphia and for those of you who didn't, it's a really funny show and I can't recommend it more.**

**Just know that the next chapters will be spaced apart more. Before I liked to upload at least once a week but I'm starting a new job soon which means I won't be able to write as much as I'd like too. I'll still be using a lot of my free time to do so but it'll be a struggle to adjust to the new schedule so y'all are going to have to bear with me.**

**Until then: REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE!**

**-RJS**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oi, Duffy!" Bletchley called over from his bed. "You going to wake up anytime soon?"

"Fuck. Off." Duff grumbled into his pillow. His pulsing headache was driving him insane and the bloody sunlight slowly filtering into the room wasn't really helping. He remembered when he was an eleven year old boy, he just naturally assumed that sunlight couldn't reach down into the dungeons. Damn magic.

"Little baby can't handle his drink." Blaise snorted from his bed.

"Piss off." Duffy said lifting his head up momentarily to glare at his friend. "How the bloody hell are you not worse off than I am? You drank just as much as me."

"Unlike you boyo I know how to hydrate." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"There's liquid in Firewhiskey. It's the same damn thing." Duff grumbled.

"Apparently not." Bletchley chuckled. "Where the hell did you even come from?" He asked Blaise then sniffed the air. "And why the hell are you so sweaty?"

Blaise's dark skin turned a bit red. "Oh-erhm-I went for an early run!"

"Since when do you go running?" Bletchley smirked. "Matter of fact I don't recall you even coming back to the common room last night…care to explain that."

"None of your damn business." Blaise barked.

"Sounds like somebody spent a night outside the dorm…" Duffy lifted his head up and managed to smirk at his friend who glared back. "And may I ask: were you alone?"

"That's none of you- I mean I don't know what you're talking about!" Blaise stammered before stomping off to get a fresh set of clothes and then went into the bathroom giving his friends the two fingered salute when they began making kissy faces at him.

"Too easy." Bletchley snorted. "Think he was actually with Bones?"

"Without a doubt." Duffy said raising his head and rubbing his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Past bloody time for you to get out of bed." Astoria yelled sprinting into their dorm and jumping on top of him.

"Language." He grunted as the air got knocked out of him.

She rolled her eyes. "Happy Christmas Johnny."

"Happy Christmas Tori." He said wrapping her in a hug and lifting her out of the bed with him. "You really shouldn't be in here. You being a female and all."

"If Blaise can spend the night in bed with Bones, I think I should be allowed in here. I'm so much more mature than you lot after all."

"Whatever you say." This time it was him who rolled his eyes. He set her down and went to the trunk at the end of his bed. "Since you're here I might as well give you your gift."

He took out a small straight package which he threw towards her. "What is it?" She asked as she caught it.

"Open it and you'll find out dummy." He said.

She tore into the wrapping and her jaw dropped at what was now in her hands. "John…ho-"

"You said you wanted to make a go at the Quidditch team next year, didn't you?" He smiled at her. It might not have been the newest model out there but this Cleansweep was reliable and would suit Tori well. "No cousin of mine is going to be stuck with some school broom that was out of date even when our parents were in school. Do you like it?"

He was answered when she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him. "I love it." She smiled.

"Happy Christmas little one." He smiled back and let her down.

"How did you even afford that?" She asked. This couldn't have been cheap. Cleansweeps were up there with the Nimbus brand as one of the best brooms out there.

He shrugged. "You know I work for Uncle Daniel during the summer. I don't really have a lot that I need to spend money on, so I thought I'd go big or go home on presents this year. I got a good deal on it anyway. You know how these companies like to offer holiday deals and all."

"What did you get Daphne?" Astoria asked. Her sister was almost impossible to shop for. She had been since they had been kids.

"Yeah what did you get Daphne?" Daphne repeated as she walked into the dorm. She was wearing a green hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

"What don't you want to wait till tonight with everybody else?" He asked. He had been planning on giving her present at the party tonight.

"Or just give it to me now…" Daphne offered instead.

"I can do that as well." He said fishing another package out of his trunk. "Slave driver." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing cousin Daphy. Nothing." He said handing her the package.

She opened it carefully. Unlike her younger sister she was more than patient, so she didn't the see the need to tear into a package like a wild animal. "What does it mean?" She asked. It was a sweatshirt that had a broom on it. In the background was the English flag and the words E.N.Q.T.

"That dear cousin is the standard sweatshirt for any supporters of the English Quidditch Team." John smiled. "Figured if your boyfriend is going to be a starting seeker for them one day you might as well be prepared."

"He hasn't even made the U-17 team yet." She rolled her eyes but hugged Duff, nonetheless. "But I love it. Thank you. Harry is going to love it too."

"Is he excited to meet Uncle Dan and Aunt Jane?" John asked.

Daphne sighed. "Poor guy was shaking like a leaf when I left him last night. He's afraid that he's going to embarrass himself and my Father is going to hex him."

"As long as he doesn't say how much he rocks your world every time he snogs you…I think he'll be fine." Duff snorted but his smile only widened when Daphne swatted his shoulder. "Is erhmm…"

"Yes?" Daphne asked.

"Is-"

"Oh, bloody hell." Bletchley groaned. He had gone into the bathroom as soon as Astoria had come into the dorm and now, he noticed the broom in her hand. "As if Duffy wasn't bad enough. Now we have to worry about you on the team next year Greengrass?"

"Piss off Bletchley." Tori said and ignored John's glare. "Don't worry about me taking your job. I'll be going out for Seeker."

Bletchley raised an eyebrow. "Is Malfoy retiring?"

Tori shrugged. "Even if he doesn't, he still doesn't have a chance against me."

"You are definitely Duffy's cousin." Bletchley muttered. "You lot are beginning to bore me. I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Good. I was starting to get bored of you anyway." Tori retorted.

Bletchley sighed and Tori stuck her tongue out at him as he left. "Didn't you literally just say you were more mature than me?" Duff asked.

"Ehh being mature is no fun." She shrugged. "I'd rather be a spiteful little brat. I'm only twelve after all."

"True." Daphne agreed. "Why don't you meet us down in the common room. Then we can go with Tracey to breakfast."

"Why aren't you guys coming?" Astoria asked confused.

"Tori…" Daphne said in a warning tone. "We'll meet you in the common room."

"Fine." She sighed. "I never get to stick around for the good stuff." She grumbled as she walked out of the dorm shutting the door behind her.

"Ok. What's up?" Daphne asked turning to face Duffy.

"What do you mean?" He said feigning ignorance.

"You wanted to ask me something earlier but didn't." She rolled her eyes. "You're an open book."

He sighed. "Can't get anything past you, can I?" She only waited for him to continue. "I only wanted to ask you what Harry had planned for Krum?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't expect me to believe he's just going to let that fucker off for what he tried to do to Hermione? I know how close her, and Harry are. What's his plan?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. Harry had told Hermione that he wouldn't let this slide, but she really didn't know how far he would go to avenge her. "Why does it matter to you?"

"How can you even ask me that?" He spat. "If Harry won't do anything tell him to step aside. I'll go down to the Great Hall right now and knock Krum's teeth in right now."

"Take a deep breath and relax." Daphne ordered. "You can't just-"

"What?!" He snapped. "What were you going to say Daphne? I can't just what? I don't like the thought of that asshole here at Hogwarts. If I'm feeling merciful, I'll just go to Dumbledore and get him kicked out and I don't care if he loses his bloody magic from that damn Goblet."

"What do you mean lose his magic?" She questioned. Despite her attempts to calm John down she found herself curious.

"I overheard one of the blokes carrying it in talking about some magical contract that the champions entered themselves in. Some sort of ancient magic." He shrugged.

"So, Harry could lose his magic if he withdraws from the tournament?" Daphne all but yelled.

"Yeah." He replied taking a step back. "I'm sorry Daphne but we're not talking about Harry right now. Give me one excuse why I shouldn't go to the Headmaster right now and get Krum out of here?"

"Because Hermione told us not too." Daphne replied simply. The thought of her boyfriend losing his magic chilled her to the bone. She knew that he had grown up with Muggles, but she still couldn't imagine living like one.

"What?" He asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Harry and I asked her last night if she wanted to get Dumbledore and she said no. He didn't touch her and fortunately that's the truth but unfortunately it isn't enough to get him the hell out of here."

"Then I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves." He muttered and started to walk past her.

She stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "Duff… I need you to promise me you're not going to do anything stupid." She begged.

"Define stupid dear cousin." He spat and tried moving past her again. She held him in place.

"Please…promise me you won't do anything to Krum." She said.

"I can't make that promise Daphne." Duff retorted. "Even if I didn't fancy Hermione, I still consider her my friend. And he hurt her. And I'm sorry but you're crazy if you think I'm going to let that slide." He pushed past her and let himself through the door to the staircase slamming it behind him.

Daphne sighed. "Think he's going to do something stupid?" She looked in the direction of the voice and there was Blaise coming out of the bathroom.

"How long have you been there?" She snapped.

He shrugged. "Long enough. I had to shower…and I had to piss."

She sighed again. "I don't know Blaise. You're his best friend. Do you think he'll do something stupid?"

"Without a doubt." Blaise confirmed. "But it's Duffy. He's always doing something stupid. I'm just afraid for him. I don't think Krum or those Durmstrang fuckers will take kindly to our boy going after their Champion."

"And if they lay a hand on my family, they'll pay dearly for it." She growled. If Duff did something idiotic that was on him. But she would protect her family at whatever cost.

"And you'll have my help believe me." Blaise said. "But still. We need to keep an eye on him."

Daphne nodded. "We should probably get going. Astoria will be asking why we're taking so long… what happened to you last night by the way?"

"What do you mean?" He glared at her.

"I just noticed that you never came back to the common room…giving Susan an early Christmas present?" She smirked.

"PISS OFF!"

* * *

"Good morning Gentlemen." Tracey said greeting her boyfriend with a chaste kiss. "And Happy Christmas to you both."

"Morning Tracey." Harry smiled and then looked in the direction that she came from. "You seem to be missing someone though…"

"If you're referring to your girlfriend, I have no idea." Tracey rolled her eyes. "I waited almost a half hour for her in the common room and she never showed. Eventually I just got hungry."

"You need something Weasley?" Neville barked at the redhead who was sending death glares in their direction.

"Piss off Longbottom." Weasley spat. "Just have no idea how anyone can stomach having a snake attached to their lips like that."

Before Neville could retort Tracey responded for him. "You surely didn't have a problem with that last night did you Weasel? How are you and your "viper" by the way? I notice he's not sitting with you. Lover's quarrel."

Weasley's face went the color of his hair. "You cunt!" He spat getting up from his seat.

Neville got up from his seat and glowered at the boy. "Consider your next move wisely Weasley." He seethed. "Lay a hand on Tracey and I'll make you wish you were never born."

Around them the conversation had died down as everybody who had arrived early for breakfast tuned into the spectacle. Even the teacher's eyes were drawn towards the Gryffindor table. "Fucking traitor." Harry and his friends heard Weasley mutter under his breath before he sat back down and shoved three sausages in his mouth.

"That was brilliant Nev." Harry remarked and looked at his friend only to see that Tracey had attached her lips to his in a passionate kiss rendering him quite unable to speak.

"Not going to lie." She said pulling back a slight blush on her face. "That was bloody hot."

He shared her blush but smiled at her. "Nobody messes with my girlfriend." Her reaction was to kiss him again except this time it was a bit more subdued.

"Keep it in your pants Trace." Daphne said sitting down next to Harry and greeting him with a kiss.

"Piss off Greengrass." Tracey glared as Duffy and Astoria sat down next to them. "Where's Blaise at?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and nodded at the Hufflepuff table. Their group looked over and there was their friend having breakfast with Susan. The girl looked exhausted. Almost like she hadn't gotten any sleep since the day before.

"Actually, surprised the bastard made it down." Duff said getting himself a plate. His headache had mostly faded but he was still having problems with loud noises. Thank Merlin they had decided to get an early breakfast. If every damn student who decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays stayed behind which was a large amount decided to have their bloody conversation at the same time his head would explode. Even now he needed some bloody water if he was going to survive this small group. "After all the fun he had last night."

"What happened now?" Harry asked confused looking over at his girlfriend who snorted.

"He was having a bit of fun in the sheets if you catch my meaning Potter." Astoria chimed in wagging her eyebrows at him.

"Tori!" Daphne groaned.

"How old are you again?" Neville asked incredulously at the second year.

"Twelve." Astoria shrugged. "I've gotten the birds and the bees talk… I know that- "

"Oi!" John snapped at her. "If you keep talking about it you can go sit with your own friends."

"They've all gone back for the holidays." Astoria grumbled.

"I know." John smirked patting her on the head. "So, I guess you should zip it then."

"Morning everyone." Hermione said greeting everyone with a smile as she took a seat by Harry. "Happy Christmas."

They returned her greeting. "Happy Christmas Hermione." John smiled softly and then got something out of his pocket. It looked like it was a miniscule package. "I- erhm…got this for you."

"Looks like you spared no expense." Tori snorted but was silenced by a glare from her sister.

"You just tap it with your wand, and it'll expand to its normal size." Duff continued. "It's meant to be bigger."

John got up. "Where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"For a run." He responded and started walking away.

"It's bloody freezing outside!" Harry called after his friend.

Duff shrugged. "We'll be going up against Durmstrang in worse conditions than this. Best get used to it."

"I'll see you lot later…Happy Christmas again Hermione."

"Thank you, John!" Hermione tried but the boy had already left the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked Hermione who only shrugged.

"I don't know. It was nice of him to give me a present. I only wish I got him something." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Oh, I can think of something you could get him." Tori mumbled under her breath. The only person who heard her was Daphne who treated her with another glare.

"What did you guys exactly talk about last night?" Daphne asked Hermione. "When you left me and Harry last night I mean."

"I just wanted to let him know that I was alright." Hermione said. "After what happened with…well after what had happened."

"And?" Harry asked when she stopped.

"That was it." Hermione responded. "He left with that Vivian girl after that."

"He had to escort her and the other Americans back to their camp probably." Daphne said before Hermione got the wrong idea. "It isn't safe for them to just wander the grounds by themselves."

Hermione nodded although she didn't look one hundred percent convinced.

"That still doesn't explain why he left just now." Harry whispered to his girlfriend as the talk moved to other things.

* * *

"I think I have an idea." She responded her eyes landing on a group of Durmstrang students that were congregated at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy glared at Potter and his crowd as they ate breakfast. He knew that it had been him! Who else was jealous enough to potion him! His godfather had dragged him to his office and quickly tried to find the cause of the problem. When he couldn't find anything, he had assumed that Draco had acted of his own free will! He had shamed himself in front of the entire school and shamed his house. Professor Snape had given him a month's worth of detention to be served with himself and to Draco's horror had told him that he would be writing to his father immediately.

Draco had received that letter this morning. Honestly, he was lucky it wasn't a howler. It compared him to the likes of a damn blood traitor for even daring to lay his lips on a _Weasley_. His father didn't care if…that was his preference, but it should be kept behind closed doors not paraded in front of the entire islands and the continent. As long as Draco sired an heir for his family, he could relieve himself on as many boys as he liked but a WEASLEY?! He was a Malfoy. He could have his pick of anyone in Europe and he chose to shame himself and his family by making time with _THEM_?!

Draco knew that it would be futile to argue with his father. Snape would've already written him that he found no traces of any sort of love potion in his blood stream so his father naturally assumed that he did this on his own. HAH. If he was a poof, he could have a man ten times better looking than Weasley…not that he was into that sort of thing.

It was all bloody Potter's fault! He had started all of this by driving a wedge into the noble house of snakes when he had ensnared Greengrass in his web. Bloody bint. She was lucky that he didn't teach her a lesson.

Her cousin would be the first to pay. The bloody cunt had taken his position of power from him in a matter of seconds. How was he still powerful in Slytherin? Everybody knew he fancied that damn Mudblood Granger! Couldn't they see that he was a blood traitor through and through?! His own father had cast him out of their family for Merlin's sake!

He would pay! They would all pay! And he knew just the person too turn to as his eyes fell on Weasley. He knew that he become estranged from Potter since the school year started. Something about not believing him about not putting his name in the Goblet. Of that Draco was less sure of now. Potter was a fame seeking little shit, but he wasn't clever enough to trick the Goblet. But that was beside the point. He knew that Weasley couldn't have been happy about this new arrangement in his house. Draco didn't like it, but he would have to find an unlikely accomplice in the blood traitor.

"Oi Weasley!" He called out as the boy left the Great Hall. Draco hid in the shadows by the staircase where they would be less likely to be seen. He didn't want anybody to come to the wrong conclusion.

"Piss off Malfoy." Ron spat at the Snake. Knowing that he had those lips on his own just last night made him want to vomit.

"Just shut your damn mouth and get over here." Draco retorted. Ron heavily sighed but walked over to the alcove.

"The bloody hell do you want?" Ron snapped. "I'm not going to be your damn boyfriend if that's what you're wanting."

"I couldn't think of something that turns my stomach more." Draco spat. "I noticed how you and Potter seem at odds lately."

"What's it to you?!" Ron glowered. The snake should keep himself out of other people's business.

Draco smirked. "How would you like to get even?"

* * *

"About damn time." Daphne said as Harry walked into the CG Room. They had a few hours to kill before the Christmas party started so Harry and Daphne were going to spend every minute of it cracking that egg's secrets open.

"Sorry I got caught up talking to Hermione." Harry apologized. "She was going through Duff's gift."

"What was it?" Daphne asked curiously. Hermione hadn't opened the package at breakfast that day, so Daphne was interested what her cousin had decided to go with.

"It was a potions book." Harry tried to remember the title. "I don't know the exact name of it, but it was by some man named Hector Dagworth-Granger."

"Granger?" Daphne asked. "But I thought Hermione's parents were Muggles?"

"She said that there's a lot of speculation that magic is passed down to Muggle-born by past family squibs. Maybe he was one of her ancestors?"

"Who knows." Daphne shrugged. "Did you bring it?"

"The book? No I-"

"Not the book moron." Daphne rolled her eyes. "The egg."

"So cruel." Harry pouted and went into his pack that he had slung around himself and pulled out the egg in question. "What do you want to try?"

"Try opening it first." She said. "But do it over here. I had the room make us a little pond."

"Ho-How is this even possible?" Harry marveled. "Where does it get all of this stuff?"

"Magic." Was Daphne's only reply as they made their way over to the water. It was a normal pond just like the one by the Dursley's home in Surrey. "You want to give it a go?"

Harry sighed heavily. "Here goes nothing." He said before opening up the egg. Their reward was the same shrill hair curling noise that had deafened the Gryffindor common room last month.

"CLOSE IT!" Daphne yelled above the noise and Harry obliged her as quickly as possible. "Okay…maybe not by the water then. Maybe get in the water with it?"

"What…like now?" Harry asked.

"No second Tuesday of next week." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Yes now."

"I-I didn't bring a change of clothes." Harry stammered and as if hearing a command, a pair of swim trunks appeared before him.

"Would you look at that?" Daphne smirked. "Now strip."

"Can you turn around at least?" Harry groaned.

Daphne rolled her eyes and turned. "Baby." She grumbled.

"Ok I'm done." He said after a minute.

She turned back around and couldn't help but start to stare.

"What?" He asked wondering was she was staring at him like she was.

"I never knew you were so…. athletic." His six pack was something that she could easily wash clothes on and his arms were toned. Not anything like a Muggle bodybuilder but definitely more definition than many other boys at Hogwarts. She couldn't help the blush that came to her face.

It was the same one that was plastered on his at the moment. "I like to be in shape for Quidditch." He argued.

"Harry it's not a bad thing. I was just surprised." She said picking up the egg off the ground. "Now get in."

He sighed and helped himself into the water. He hissed a bit when his skin touched the cold water. "The room doesn't have a heater or anything?" He grumbled.

"Shut up and open it." She said and handed him the egg.

"Here we go again." He sighed before opening up the egg again. His reward was the same shrill sound of before. "SHIT!" He yelled before dropping the egg into the water. It stopped almost immediately.

"H-Harry?" Daphne asked stepping a bit closer to the pond. "What is that?" The shrill noise had disappeared, but it had been replaced by a melodious tune under the water.

"Only one way to find out." Harry took a deep breath and dove under the water.

"HARRY?!" Daphne yelled. What the hell was he thinking? For all he knew that egg was filled with Water Snakes or something! She knew that she had to go after him, but she didn't have a swimsuit. "Magic." She muttered under her breath as a two-piece materialized next to her. She stripped down to her bare skin as fast as she could and got into the swimsuit. She noticed it was a mixture of green and red as if knowing about her and Harry's relationship.

She had just finished getting into the swimsuit when her boyfriend's head surfaced above the waves with a grin on his face. "I GOT I-erhmm…. what are you doing?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She snapped at him. "Are you stupid? You can't just jump into the water like that not knowing what's in there!"

"I'm fine though." He tried to defend herself but felt himself distracted by her…assets.

"Seriously." She said noticing his eyes wander but not moving to cover herself. "Harry you didn't know what would happen with that egg when it touched that water. It could've had a poison that spread through the water."

"I'm sorry Daph." He said finally apologizing. "I wasn't thinking."

"You tend to do that well." She rolled her eyes and then crouched down. "Just please try to be more careful."

"For you? Anything." He grinned that stupid smile of his and her heart melted. "So uhm…why are you in a bathing suit?"

"Somebody had to come save you." She shrugged.

"Well…you're in it." He said snaking his arm around her leg. "Might as well take advantage."

"What are yo-EEEEPPPP!" She squealed as he pulled her into the water. "PRAT!" She glowered at him as she started hitting him on the shoulder. He caught her hands and moved them gently above her head.

"But I'm your prat." He whispered to her and she couldn't help but lean in and join their lips together. She let out a gentle moan as his tongue wrestled with hers. He released her arms and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer squashing her clad breasts against his chest. "Harry…" She said pulling back a bit. "Is that your wand in your trunks?"

His face went the color of Weasley's hair. "Erhmm-uhm- I'm sor-"

"Harry." She smiled at him. "It's fine. I'm actually flattered."

"You don't want to stop?" He asked dreading her answer.

"Well." She said thoughtfully. "We have another few hours till the party starts and it should only take us a few minutes to set up the room. Sooo…what should we do to kill time?"

"I'm not sure." He responded. "We could talk a walk around the grounds. It's a bit cold bu-"

"Harry." She rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me."

"Or I can kiss you." He grinned and obliged her.

* * *

"Why do you both look like you just rolled off the couch?" Blaise asked as he and Susan arrived at the CG Room.

"We were napping." Daphne said quickly as her and Harry's faces tinged pink.

"Napping eh…" Blaise wagged his eyebrows but cowered in fear when Susan hit him on the shoulder.

"What happened to your neck Harry?" Tracey asked innocently as she and Neville arrived behind them. "You look like you got mauled by a vampire."

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly moving his collar up a bit to cover the mark that Daphne had left. "Did Duffy come with you guys?"

Blaise shook his head but made a mental note about the line of hickey's on Harry's neck. "He's not coming."

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she entered the room.

"Hey Hermione." Harry smiled. Everyone was dressed up nicer than usual. Any other Christmas night he would probably be wearing a sweatshirt and laying in front of the fire. But right now, he was wearing a quarter zip and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Harry." She said but then turned to Blaise. "Why isn't John coming?"

Blaise shrugged. "I think he's still a bit hungover from last night. Plus, the first game in the tournament is tomorrow. Wouldn't kill him to get some rest."

"Harry's here though." Hermione barked. "And he's the starting seeker."

Blaise put his hands up in defense. "Please don't shoot the messenger." He begged. He knew that the Gryffindor knew far more spells than he did. He wouldn't be surprised if she had everything up until sixth year memorized by now.

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I was just looking forward to seeing him was all." She said before walking over to the couch by the fire.

"Oi." Daphne said to Blaise as everybody moved past her. "Let's chat."

"About?" He raised an eyebrow as she led him outside the room.

"Spill it." Daphne said simply. "Why is Duff really not here?"

"I told you Daphne. He-" Blaise started but was silenced by her seething look. He sighed. "He was planning."

"Planning what?" She already had a suspicion but wanted to hear Blaise say it.

"Daphne…" He sighed.

"Is he trying to get himself kicked out of school?" She snapped. "He does realize that if he kills Krum, he'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, right?"

"Do you think he's stupid enough to kill him?" Blaise offered.

"I don't think he's stupid at all." She glared at him. "But you saw what he did to Malfoy! This isn't the Slytherin Common Room Blaise. This is Viktor Krum! The Bulgarians might take it as a sign of war if anything happens to him."

"We just need to keep our eye on him." Blaise said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Bletchley is with him. Filch locked the gates to the castle and as soon as Duff set foot outside, he'd freeze to death. He understands that at least."

"You better be right." She muttered as they walked back inside. "If anything happens to him tonight, you'll have to explain it to my aunt why her son is in jail."

"Everything okay?" Harry asked as they walked back inside. She forced a smile on her face and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Never better." She said.

"We were waiting on you and Blaise anyway." Neville smiled. "I think it's time we opened up gifts." He said offering Daphne a package.

"You got me something?" Daphne said surprised as she took the gift.

He shrugged. "It's from me and Tracey. She picked it out I placed the order."

"We're the perfect team." Tracey smirked pecking her boyfriend on the cheek.

Daphne rolled her eyes but cringed inwardly. She should've gotten Neville something in hindsight. He might've been Tracey's boyfriend but was happy to consider him a friend after all the time they had spent together lately. Neville gave her a smile. "It's okay Daphne. I wasn't expecting a gift from you." He said as if reading her thoughts.

She returned his smile but still felt a bit bad. She would make it up to him on his birthday next year.

"My gifts to you all are around the tree." Hermione said sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What tr- where did that come from?" Harry asked as he turned and said tree was in the corner of the room.

Hermione shrugged. "The room, I guess. Or maybe the house elves. Maybe they're the ones who brought the pumpkin juice." She looked a bit miffed. Harry had told his girlfriend a bit about Hermione hadn't taken it well when she found out that Hogwarts upkeep was managed by house elves. She had been looking for a way to set them free ever since. According to Harry the elves had felt so insulted that they now refused to clean the common room.

"What is it Hermione?" Tracey asked as she unwrapped her gift. It looked like a little notebook.

"It's a homework planner." Hermione said. "It'll remind you of any assignments that you have to do."

"What will it do to remind us?" Susan asked.

Hermione gave her friend a playful smile that actually chilled them all to the bone. "Guess you'll find out, won't you?"

Harry gulped. "Is it bad that I'm a bit scared?" He whispered to Daphne.

"Glad you said something." She responded. "I don't know if I like the idea of a planner waking me up in the middle of the night to complete charms homework."

He frowned at her. "Daphne." He said. "What is that?"

"What's what?" She asked confused.

"Behind your ear?" He responded.

"My…hair?"

"No, it's not your hair." He sighed.

"Harry what are you talking about?" She said taking a step back. Why was he acting so strange? Had he been hitting the Firewhiskey again?

"I think I know what it is." He smirked and reached behind her head. She heard a small pop and she rolled her eyes when he brought his hand back. "It's your present."

She saw Tracey quickly put her wand away and turned to look at her. "What am I going to do with you lot?"

"Love us. Adore us. Never leave us." Tracey replied smirking back at her friend. "Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

Daphne rolled her eyes but sat down and started to tear into the package. She could tell that he had taken a lot of care wrapping this. The wrapping paper was colored green in the color of her house.

"What is it?" She asked as she finished opening the package. Inside was another smaller box.

"Open it and you'll find out." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Smartass." She mumbled as she opened the package. "Harry…"

"Merry Christmas dear." He smiled and sat down on the couch next to her.

It was a small golden locket that had the initials DG emblazoned on the front of it. She opened it and saw a tiny picture of herself smiling back up at her next to an open space for another. "I left the other spot open in case you wanted to put a picture of…I don't know. Your boyfriend?" He smiled at her. She responded to him by planting a kiss on his lips.

"You really are too good to me." She smiled as she leaned into his embrace. "You know that right?"

He planted a kiss on her temple. "I'm just winging it if I'm being honest." He smiled down at her.

"Keep winging it Potter." She smirked.

Hermione looked at the two with a sad smile. She really did envy her best friend but knew he deserved it. His life up until now was less than ideal. Those "family" members of his deserved to be in jail for all they had inflicted on him. One day she would make them pay for hurting Harry. Honestly she didn't think he would care if the Dursley's spent the rest of their lives in a prison cell.

"Where's your gift Potter?" Tracey asked as she sat down the couch next to Neville and leaned into him. He placed an arm around her, and she rested the back of her head against his chest. "Did Daphne only give you the hi-"

"I have your gift right here Harry." Daphne interrupted her face tinging pink. She really had to have a talk with her friend about the right place for some things…

"A box!" Harry exclaimed as he held the package. "Daphne you shouldn't have!"

Everyone except Hermione and Daphne laughed. "You're about one second away from getting hexed Potter." She glared at him. "Just open your damn present."

"Yes Ma'am." He whimpered and tore into the packaging.

"What is it?" He echoed his girlfriend's earlier statement as he looked down into the package. It looked like a book but it more like a photo album.

"Open it and you'll find out." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes Dear." He replied and opened the book. What he saw stunned him beyond all words.

"Do you like it?" She said hesitantly.

It was…his parents. And Daphne's too. Each page was them in their school years. From what looked like the end of their first year to their graduation at Hogwarts.

When he didn't reply, Daphne looked around at their friends. "Could you guys give us a moment?" She requested.

Tracey nodded. "Come on you lot. Let's give them some privacy."

Everybody except for Daphne and Harry got up from their seats. As she passed her friend, Hermione gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Harry?" Daphne whispered as the others left for the other side of the room. As if on que a partition materialized shielding them from their friends. "Are you okay?"

"W-Where- h-how?" He managed to sputter out and turned to looked at her. Tears had begun to stream from his eyes as emotion covered his face.

"My Mum." She said pulling him close. "I wrote her a couple weeks ago. She got together with a couple of her friends from school and they put that together." She tapped on a picture that looked like it was her mother and Harry's along with a few other girls from different houses. Besides that picture was a picture of their dads. She had honestly never seen her dad so happy. He was not a stern man by any measure, but he rarely cracked a smile. The last one that she could remember was when her cousin broke the record for most goals in one game for a Slytherin player.

"Do you like it?" She repeated herself.

"Daphne." He smiled at her tears still streaming. "This might be the best gift I've ever gotten. Hagrid gave me an album after my first year, but they were photos of my parents after they graduated. It's nice seeing them…well our age and such."

"Also, you were wrong…"

"About what?" She asked.

"It's you who's too good to me." He smiled at her and she locked her lips again with his. Their three hour long snogging session had done nothing to satiate her desire for him. They had been dating for only a short time but knew her feelings for him ran deeper than just a school fling.

"Should we call the others back?" Harry asked as they drew apart.

"What for?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you don't like me being here…with me…alone?"

"Now that you say it like that." He grinned at her and again her heart melted. "I'm all yours Greengrass."

"Just shut up and kiss me Potter." She rolled her eyes and they locked lips again. What they didn't notice was the mistletoe that had materialized above them. Courtesy of the CG Room.

* * *

That night passed far too quickly before they had to say goodnight to each other. Harry wanted to walk the Slytherins back to their common room himself just to make sure they got back okay but he settled for following them on the Map. It was Daphne's first time seeing the Map and she had more than a few questions. "Gift from my dad." Was all he told her then and there. The look that she gave him told him that this wasn't over.

He settled into his bed that night with a content smile on his face touching the place on his lips where his girlfriend had made her presence known. He drifted off to sleep with his girlfriend on his mind…

…only to be woken up a torrent of water. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted as he jerked awake.

"Oh, good dear brother." Twin one said. "He's awake."

"Now we don't have to call our glorious leader to whip him out of bed." Twin two said putting away his wand.

"Wuhh Happunded?!" Ron said yawning from his bed.

"Nothing Ronald." One of the Twins said. That was enough for Ron to hear because he was back asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

"What's wrong with just waking me up?" Harry spat at them.

They both shrugged. "This way is more fun for us…and you're wide awake, aren't you?"

"Shit heads." He grumbled before laying back down. His reward was another blast of water. "I really hate you both…you realize, that right?"

"And where the blood hell have you three been?" Angelina snapped as Harry and the twins walked into the Great Hall.

"Had to get young Mr. Potter up and at em." They replied with a grin slapping Harry on each shoulder.

"Bastards." He grumbled as he took a seat by Duff. "Morning."

"Lookin a little tired there Harry." John smirked. "Get much sleep last night?"

"I'll be fine." Harry shrugged.

Duff sighed and fished something out of his pocket. "Here take this." He said handing a Harry a blue can.

"What's this?" Harry asked. It had a picture of two bulls locking horns on it. "Is this-?"

"Red bull yeah." Duff finished. "Got it from Vivian. Apparently, the Americans drink that stuff like water."

"I think I'll be fine mate." Harry said. "Thanks though."

The Slytherin shrugged. "More for me then." He said cracking it open and taking a sip. "Damn that hits the spot."

"You know that stuff dehydrates you right?" Harry said grabbing a plate. He wasn't going to overload himself at breakfast, but he had to have at least a few eggs.

John shrugged. "So, I'll drink water." He said as if it should be obvious.

"I worry about you sometimes…" Harry sighed. "You feel better today?"

John nodded. "Much. I don't know my own limits sometimes is all."

"And how are you feeling…you know after the Ball?" Harry said hesitantly.

"If you're asking do I still want to clean Krum's clock then yes." Duff glowered and chomped down a piece of bacon.

"I know you're pissed off." Harry said slowly. "I am too. But we need to be careful about this."

"So, you're not going to do anything…" Duff said giving Harry a look.

"I didn't say that. We just need to come up wi-"

"Potter." John snapped. "Are you saying that you're going to handle Krum as soon as possible maybe even today. Yes or no?"

Harry paused and then sighed. "No. But we'll make h-"

"All I have to say Harry." Duff said interrupting him. "Don't get in my way."

"Duffy…" Harry said slowly. "What are you going to do?"

Duffy didn't respond and continued to eat his breakfast. "Du-"

"Quiet down you lot!" Angelina called attention to herself. Harry gave one last look at Duff before tuning in. "Now we have a tough game ahead of us today. Krum might be the best seeker in the world. I know many of us here were at the World Cup this summer, so we got to see him in action. That doesn't mean though that the rest of their team are pushovers. Alexi Volkander is one of the best Chasers that the Russians have ever produced so Fred and George I want you both to focus on him."

"Yes Capn!" They both snapped off a mock salute to the sniggers of their teammates.

Angelina rolled her eyes but continued. "Those Beaters of theirs are nothing but big dumb brutes. They couldn't hit the broad side of a barn but be careful around them. I don't like the look of them."

"Harry." She said turning to look at him. "Anything you want to say?"

"Erhmm…." He stammered getting up. Everybody's eyes were now on him. "Score points…but at the same time stop them from scoring points?"

"Merlin…" Fred said. "Consider myself inspired!"

"Can it Weasley." Angie sighed. "All right. Let's get to the pitch."

"Very inspirational." She said to Harry as they left the Hall.

"I don't have a way with words like you." He argued. "I'd rather just play."

"Fair enough." She shrugged. "Just letting you know though when I leave school in a couple years, you'll probably the frontrunner for Captain of the house team."

"Me?" He gulped. "What about Katie?"

"Katie is a great player and a great friend, but I don't think she's Captain material." She smiled at him. "You on the other hand have it Potter."

"If you say so." He grumbled. "Angie…what would you think about sitting Duffy for this one?"

"Sitting him?!" She snapped. "Are you mental?"

"I know it sounds crazy." He said defensively. "I just have a bad feeling about today."

"What bad feeling?" She asked.

"I can't explain it." He said not willing to go into the whole story.

"I'm sorry Harry but there's no way in hell I'm not playing him. He's healthy and he's one of our best players." Angie said.

"Fine then." Harry sighed. He'd just have to keep an eye on Duffy himself.

* * *

"That space looks open Daphne." Tracey said to her friend as their group walked through the stadium.

"I already told you Tracey. My Mum and Dad got here a couple hours ago." Daphne said. "Look there they are now."

Waving at them from the top of stands were her parents. Her mother could honestly be mistaken for her older sister. Daphne could only wish she looked half as beautiful as her mother when she got older. Her father was a stern looking man but had an aura of mischief about him. Many people ever girls her age would consider him quite dashing. He had a brown beard that was impeccably groomed and blonde hair that was slicked back. They were both wearing Slytherin coats that had the number four emblazed on the front of them.

"There you all are!" Jane said hugging her daughter close. "Your father was beginning to worry. Not supporting your cousin today?" She raised an eyebrow. While her youngest daughter was wearing John's Slytherin jersey over her coat, her oldest was wearing a Gryffindor jersey that had the number seven on the front.

Daphne blushed. "I-It's Harry's jersey Mum." She stammered.

"Ahhh the young Mr. Potter." Daniel said. "I'm looking forward to meeting him after the match."

"He's looking forward to meeting you both as well." Daphne said.

"Don't you mean us three?" Hannah said standing up from her place by her brother.

"Sorry auntie." Daphne grinned as she hugged her aunt. "I forgot you were coming."

"Aren't you going to introduce to your friends?" Jane asked. Blaise and Tracey, they already knew of course but her eyes were on Neville and Hermione.

"This is Neville Longbottom." Neville said hello to all three of them politely as he sat down next to Tracey. "Susan Bones." Susan smiled at the adults. Blaise had told Daphne that his girlfriends friends had been less than enthused at the thought of Susan sitting with a bunch of snakes. That just told Daphne how much they approved of Blaise.

"And Hermione Granger."

"Hello." Hermione said smiling at the three adults. She shook both of Daphne's parents' hands and then turned to Daphne's aunt.

"Hannah Greengrass." The woman said smiling at her. "I'm John's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Hermione returned her smile.

"You can sit next to me dear." Hannah said patting the spot beside her. The others had taken the seats around them so there wasn't any other option.

"Thank you." Hermione said taking the seat.

"So, are you friends with my son?" Hannah asked.

"John is a great person." Hermione said honestly. "He's always been kind to me…despite my erhm…"

"Despite your what?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Despite the fact that I'm a Muggle-born." Hermione said quickly. She knew from Daphne how Duffy Sr felt about people like her. If his wife felt the same way it was just best to get that out of the way as soon as possible.

"And why shouldn't he be?" Hannah said with a bit of an edge in her voice. "Harry Potter's mother was a Muggle-born. She was hands down one of the best in our year. She was always kind to everyone even if they were horrible."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said apologetically. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay dear." Hannah said. "My piece of shit ex-husband might feel differently but your blood status makes no difference to me."

"Hannah!" Jane snapped. "Language."

Hannah shrugged. "You really expect these children haven't heard any of this before?" Hannah said. "Besides for Joseph I'm being kind by calling him a piece of sh-"

"So, Daphne." Jane said interrupting her sister in law. "You said that there were some people from the English National Team here to see Harry?"

"The U-17 Team head coach." Daphne nodded. "They want him to be their seeker at the World Cup this summer."

"Speaking of Quidditch." Daniel said smirking at the man walking towards them. "Trevels! You bloody bast- OWH!" He couldn't finish because his wife had slapped him on the arm.

"LANGUAGE!" She snapped before turning to face the man with a smile. "Claudius so good to see you. It's been years."

"Jane." He said with a warm smile. "Still with this one?"

She sighed. "Married with two kids." She said nodding at both her daughters.

"Each one as beautiful as their mother." He said looking at Daphne. Her jersey more so than anything. "You're friends with Potter it seems?"

"He's my boyfriend sir." Daphne said.

"None of this sir business." He waved her off. "You can call me Claudius. Or Trevels. Your dad has called me that since we met. Sometimes I think he forgets my actual name."

"I didn't even know you had a first name if I'm being honest mate." Daniel shrugged. "I called you Trevels for so long I'm surprised you didn't make the change official."

"Wait a minute…what are you even doing on my side of the Atlantic anyway?" Daniel said.

"Coaching the American team in the tournament _mate_. We decided to come over and show off a bit." Trevels smirked.

"Is that a fact?" Hannah raised an eyebrow. She knew the man from her days at school, but she never claimed to be close with him.

"Guess we'll see in the tournament." Claudius said he grinned at Hannah. Was that a twitch or a wink he sent in her direction. "Anyway, just thought I'd come up and say hello. Can't leave my students alone for too long. It was good meeting you all."

"Seems you have an admirer Hannah." Jane said to her sister in law.

Hannah shrugged. "I'm just here to watch my son play. I'm not worried about anything else."

"You could do a lot worse than Trevels." Daniel said.

"And here's my brother trying to push his school chums off unto me."

"EXCUSE ME!" Daphne glared at the adults. "We're still here."

"And?" Daniel raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Daphne groaned and put her face in her hands. "For the love of Merlin please don't act like this when you lot meet Harry."

Jane snorted. "We won't even be able to meet him until this game starts which seems to be sometime between now and ne-"

"Good Afternoon to you all!" A magically amplified voice rang out around the stadium.

"Dear could you please keep it down? The match is about to start." Daniel smirked at his wife but cowed in submission when he was treated with a glare.

"Thank you too all our students for attending as well as all our visitors near and far!" The voice was clearly Dumbledore. It looked like it was coming from the top box across the stadium. "Welcome to the first match in the Inter-Continental Quidditch Tournament between Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Durmstrang Institute of Magic!"

The crowd erupted into cheers at the announcement at the mention of the hometown school and polite clapping for Durmstrang. "Now I would like to turn it over to our announcer for today's game, from the Dailey Prophet's Senior Quidditch Correspondent, Marius Burgos!"

There was a slight hesitation before a new voice took over. The man was clearly from a Spanish speaking country judging from his accent. "And now introducing the starting lineups for the Durmstrang Institute of Magic. IVANOV, PETROV, VOLKANDER, JESTER, AABY, VIRTANEN…..ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD KRUM!"

The crowd erupted into cheers at the mention of the Durmstrang Seeker. The foreigners took to the field led by Krum as they flew a lap around the stadium.

Daniel noticed that his daughter and her friends had strange looks on their face at the sight of the Durmstrang boy. "Everything alright dear?" He asked putting a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"Never better." She spat.

"Annnnnnddd now everyone make some noise for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"We have JOHNSON, DAVIES, DUFFY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, BLETCHLEY…AND POTTER!" The whole crowd went ballistic. Angelina led the Hogwarts team out unto the pitch and did a lap around the stadium just as their Durmstrang opponents did.

"The Durmstrang team is captained by Viktor Krum and his Assistant Captain, Alexi Volkander. The Hogwarts team is led by Angelina John along with her Assistant Captain, Harry Potter."

"LET'S GO HARRY!" Daphne screamed from her place in the stands even though she knew her boyfriend couldn't hear her above the crowd. Her parents just had an amused smile on both their faces. It had been so long since they had seen their daughter so happy. When she had gone off to Hogwarts her first year, she had been so excited. But when she had come back for Christmas, they had noticed a change in her. It wasn't total but it seemed like she was just a little bit…colder. When they tried to ask her about it, she just shrugged them off and didn't comment on it. By the time she had come back for summer they noticed the change more and more. When both their daughters had enrolled at Hogwarts, they had a received a letter from Astoria saying that their Daphne had a nickname in her own house and around the school: The Ice Queen. The only company it seemed she really kept was Tracey, Blaise, and their nephew John. They were very curious how young Harry Potter was able to break through their daughter's shell, but they just wanted to thank him. It was nice having their baby girl back.

* * *

"Captains!" The referee called to both teams. "Come forward and shake hands."

"Let's go Harry." Angie said to Harry who nodded but he treated Krum with a glare as they met him and Volkander in the middle of the pitch. Krum returned Harry's glare with a shit eating smirk.

"I want a nice clean game." The referee said looking at the four captains but his eyes lingering on the Durmstrang students. "Shake hands."

Angelina shook hands with both Alexei and Krum. Harry shook Alexi's hand and gave him a nod which the other boy returned but hesitated at Krum. "What's wrong Potter?" The boy mocked. "Not going to shake my hand?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he took the other boy's hand in his own and squeezed. Krum returned the handshake with equal vigor but was surprised when Harry didn't back down. "Good luck." Harry glowered and turned to walk back his teammates.

"You okay?" Angie asked. Harry nodded. Actually, it was more him jerking his head up and down. "Good. If you really want to beat that bastard: do it by catching the Snitch right under his bloody nose."

"Alright you lot." Angie called out to the team. "Play your damn game and shut them down. Hogwarts on three. ONE, TWO, THREE!"

"HOGWARTS!" The team shouted out and the starters took to their brooms as the reserves made their way over to the bench that was in one of the stadium towers that had been erected.

"The two teams square up in the middle of the pitch." The Burgos man announced. "Potter and Krum are eyeing each other down. The competitiveness between each of these players is clearly on display along with I'm sure a mutual respect."

"Mutual respect my ass." Krum growled under his breath. "You're an ant under my damn boot Potter."

"Just shut up and play the game Krum." Harry hissed.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN RELEASED. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

"And the Hogwarts team immediately gets the Quaffle. Davies passes it out to Johnson. Back to Davies, back to Johnson. The Hogwarts team is soaring up the field. Johnson passes it out to Duffy, AND DUFFY BARELY MANAGES TO DODGE THAT BLUDGER! He passes it out to Johnson, and she shoots, IT'S A FAKE! SHE PASSES IT TO DUFFY AND HE SCORESSSSSS!"

* * *

"WAY TO GO JOHN!" Hannah shouted as her son roared in triumph from atop his broom. "You damn showoff." She rolled her eyes as John took a brief victory lap.

"Just like his mother." Daniel commented. "Or do you not remember the time our fourth year when you caught the snitch and made the other seeker cry."

Hannah shrugged. "Not my fault he didn't have thick skin."

"Are you a big Quidditch fan dear?" Hannah asked Hermione as Hogwarts scored again this time it was Davies.

Hermione shrugged. "I go to every Gryffindor game, but Harry has been my best friend for years now, so I have to show support."

"Are you here just because of Harry today?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean ma'am?" Hermione asked confused.

"First off none of this Ma'am business." Hannah rolled her eyes. "You can call me Hannah. Secondly you did seem to cheer a bit louder than everyone else after that first goal…"

"John's a friend." Hermione squeaked. "I-It's nice to see him do well."

"Just a friend?" Hannah smiled at the girl. Normally she didn't like interfering with her son's personal life, but she was naturally curious. Despite what he had promised her he hadn't written to her any more than usual though she hadn't expected him too. It had been a drunken promise after all.

"Auntie." Daphne interrupted saving Hermione. "My Dad wanted to speak with you."

"Why doesn't he just ask me himself?" Hannah asked.

"He went down a bit to speak to Claudius." Daphne pointed. Hannah hadn't noticed her brother leave their group. "He wanted me to come get you."

"Okay then." Hannah said and then turned towards Hermione. "Sorry dear duty calls."

"Sorry about that." Daphne apologized as her aunt left them. "She can be a little intrusive sometimes."

"It's fine." Hermione waved her off. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"She's only curious about you and Duff." Daphne said. "As am I if I'm being honest."

Hermione sighed. "There's nothing between John and I. He's very kind and I'm lucky to call him… I don't know what we are. We're friends I know that."

"I'm not trying to push you Hermione." Daphne said putting a hand on the other girls' shoulder. "But like I said before just keep an open mind."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Hermione sighed. "Harry seemed to like the gift you gave him."

Daphne smiled and touched her chest where her locket rested. "Hermione. I have a question for you, and I want you answer it honestly."

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell me more about Harry's relatives?" Daphne asked. She wasn't sure where the question came from but part of it was how Harry had reacted to seeing pictures of his parents.

Hermione sighed. "Daphne all I'm comfortable telling you is they're horrid people. They hate magic and think anyone who practices it are…are… freaks."

Daphne frowned. "Freaks?"

Hermione nodded. "That's all I can tell you. I've only met them once and the one time I did they were horribly rude to me. Harry has also told me so little about his home life that even if I did want to tell you more I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. "I thought you were his best friend?"

"I like to think so, and he's mine but he's an extremely private person. I don't think I can ever make him open up fully. His girlfriend on the other hand…"

"I don't want to push him." Daphne admitted.

"I'm not saying push him. You just must be careful with him. You can't open the can of worms all at once. You have to take one at a time."

Daphne had never heard that reference so it was lost on her, but she pretty much picked up what Hermione was trying to say. If she pushed too hard too fast, she might lose her boyfriend.

"I understand." Daphne smiled and pulled Hermione into a one-armed hug. "Thanks Hermione."

"No pro-"

"YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Blaise shouted.

* * *

Harry's eyes scanned the pitch for the snitch. The conditions were honestly not that bad as they thought they would be, but he was still freezing his rear off up here. Maybe if there was a break in the action, he would have to have someone cast a warming charm on him.

"Sorry about that Harry!" Fred yelled to him as a Bludger soared past him. Or was it Geo- you know what it didn't matter. "It got away from me!"

Harry nodded absentmindedly as his eyes still looked for the Snitch. They were still up by a good margin. Fifty to ten the last time he heard. This Alexi Volkander was good and was responsible for their only goal, but the twins were doing a pretty good job of shutting him down. Their keeper was more than exceptional. Apparently, he had a contract waiting for him by a team in England next year when he graduated. That wasn't stopping their trio of Duffy, Angelina, and Davies from scoring on him.

Then the whole stadium erupted into boos and seconds later the ref blew his whistle that must've been magically amplified because Harry heard it above everything else. "OFF THE FIELD!" Harry turned and he saw that Duffy had touched down and was waving his arms and pleading some case with the ref.

"It slipped!" Duffy shouted in the ref's face as the two teams touched down around them. "Are you bloody kidding me?! You're really sending me off for that?!"

"YOU!" Krum shouted. His nose had been turned off to the side and blood was streaming down his face drenching it. "YOU'RE DEAD BOY!"

"You should be thanking me!" Duff shouted as Bletchley held him back. "It's an improvement!"

More wizards touched down around them as not only Krum but all the Durmstrang team came at Duffy. Obviously, they didn't take kindly to…whatever Duffy had done.

"Get back all of you or you'll be sent off with him!" The ref yelled at the Durmstrang boys. They all treated the man with a glare before taking to their brooms. Krum was the last one to take to the skies but before he did, he spit in Duffy's direction.

"You're seriously sending me off?!" Duffy shouted again getting back in the ref's face. "I already told you: it slipped!"

"You threw him at him intentionally!" The ref shouted back. "Now get off my pitch!"

"DUFFY!" Angie pulled him back before he could say anything else. "Locker room! Now!"

"Bloody bullshit." He shouted back at the ref as he stomped towards the locker room.

"Get your team back up in the air." The ref ordered Angelina. "Or it'll be a forfeit."

Angelina scowled at the ref and turned to face the team. "You heard him! Back in the air!"

"What the bloody hell happened?" Harry asked Angie as they touched off from the ground.

"I didn't see everything." Angie scowled. "But I think Duffy threw the Quaffle at Krum."

"Was it in-"

"Whether or not it was intentional doesn't matter right now!" Angie snapped. "We still have a game to play. Just find the damn Snitch."

Harry nodded and then took to the air. "I don't know what that was all about ladies and gentlemen!" Marius announced. "But it looks like John Duffy has been ejected from this game for tossing the Quaffle at Durmstrang Seeker Viktor Krum. The boy will be lucky if he isn't handed a suspension."

"Come on now Potter!" Krum called out to Harry. "Your little friends' cheap shot won't be enough to get the win!"

"Duffy was right!" Harry spat. "It's an improvement!"

Krum scowled and with his broken nose it looked like something out of a nightmare story. "Watch yourself Potter before I- WHAT THE HELL?!"

He was interrupted because Harry had shot towards him. Krum dropped down to get out of Harry's way. He wasn't planning on dying today because of the crazy English players. But he didn't have anything to worry about. Harry wasn't going after him. He was going after the Snitch that now lay firmly in his hand.

"AND POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH RIGHT UNDER KRUM'S NOSE! HOGWARTS WINS!"

Harry touched down and was immediately mobbed by his teammates. "GOOD ON YOU BOYO!" Twin One shouted as he slapped him on the back. "WAY TO SHOW THAT BLOODY BON BON HOW A REAL SEEKER PLAYS!" Twin Two finished.

"WAY TO GO POTTER!" Angie yelled. Across the field Harry saw Krum touch down surrounded by his team. Harry wasn't expecting any sportsmanship and he wasn't disappointed for Krum spit in his direction mixing a bit with the blood that was still wet on his face.

"Let's go!" Angie called out to the team. "Back to the locker rooms!"

Harry started off before anyone else Snitch still clutched in his hand. He had to have a talk with his friend.

* * *

John's hand shot into the air at the sound of the Hogwarts victory. They bloody did it! Even without him this team wasn't going to be stopped.

"Well… that was quite the spectacle." A familiar voice came.

He sighed heavily before turning around. Facing him was his Uncle Daniel. The man towered over him and was eyeing him with a look of disappointment and anger. "Uncle." John said bowing his head a bit. The man had basically raised him and deserved nothing but his nephew's utmost respect. "I forgot you we-"Whatever John was going to say next was stopped when his Uncle grabbed him by his jersey collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Is this really how you handle yourself?!" Daniel growled in his nephew's face. "Is this how you expect a member of my household to conduct themselves boy?"

John didn't respond. "I asked you a question!" Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"No sir." John said softly.

"I didn't hear you! What di-"

"I don't care if you're my brother and the head of my family, Daniel Greengrass." Hannah spat as she entered the locker room. "But if you don't get your damn hands off my son this instant, I'll curse you into next week."

"_Your son_ has humiliated our family!" Daniel growled as he let go of his nephew. "How do you think this will make me look boy? My only nephew attacking a foreigner?!"

"It wasn't like that Uncle! I swear!" John tried to argue. When he laid eyes on Krum, he had just seen red. His well laid plan that he had spent the entire night perfecting had fallen by the wayside and he let it base emotions take hold.

"Quiet John!" Hannah snapped. "Your uncle is right about one thing. How you handled yourself on that pitch today was humiliating!" John didn't say anything. He knew he deserved whatever punishment they gave him.

"What do you expect me to do John?" Daniel sighed. "The way you carry yourself, your words, every action you take reflects on the family."

"I'm sorry Uncle." John said softly his head still lowered not willing to look his Uncle in the eye.

"Save your apologies for the one who matters." Daniel said. "I want you to apologize to the Krum boy and that'll be the end of it."

"Please My Lord." John begged. Maybe if he used all the proper titles in the book his Uncle would decide on a different punishment. "Anything but that."

Daniel glared at the boy. "I've spoken. You'll apologize to Krum and I won't hear any more of this. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." John nodded forlornly. It was at that moment that Daphne decided it was a good as time as any to enter the locker room.

"That was a good hit by the way." She whispered into Duff's ear as she took him into a hug. "You displaced the cunt's nose."

"You're not mad?" Duffy asked confused. Daphne had basically ordered him not to go after Krum and now she was happy about it?

"Can't say I'm overly psyched John." She sighed. "But I understand why you did it. The delivery was just a little off. We'll talk later okay?"

He nodded at her and it was at this point that the rest of his team entered the locker room. "DUFFY!" Angie snapped at him. "A word. Now."

John sighed but nodded as he followed his team Captain. "Daphne." Daniel said his expression turning into from anger to a small smile. "Where are your manners dear? Aren't you going to introduce us to Mr. Potter?"

Harry had been standing awkwardly off to the side. It was obvious that his girlfriend's family had been having a small discussion and it wasn't his place to interrupt. Now he realized that the Greengrass patriarch was zeroed in…on him.

Daphne tugged Harry over to her parents. Jane had joined her husband in the locker room after giving her nephew a disappointed glance. "Mum. Dad. This is Harry…my boyfriend." Daphne said.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." Jane said warmly. She ignored Harry's outstretched hand and took him into a hug surprising him. "No son of Lily and James Potter is shaking my hand."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am." Harry said softly.

"You have your mother's eyes." She smiled down at him a hint of a tear forming at the corner of her eyes. "But you look so much like your father it's like James is standing right in front of me."

He didn't know what else to do but nod.

"Hello Harry." Daniel said. He was happy to see that the boy had a firm handshake and looked him in the eye when he did so. Anything other than that wouldn't do. "We've heard a lot about you."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. "I've only mentioned him a few times in my letters." She turned to face Harry with her face tinging pink. "No offense Harry. I just wanted them be able to meet you."

Harry shrugged although he was curious how the Greengrass parents had been getting their information on him…though he had an idea.

"We have more than one daughter dear." Jane grinned. Astoria had come in with their mother and now it looked like the wall was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You little-" Daphne started.

"Potter!" Harry turned to see Joe Smith walking towards him.

"Joe." He said shaking the man's hand. "This is my girlfriend Daphne and her family."

"Pleasure to meet you all." He said nodding at each of them. "Hell of a game son. Never seen anything like how that. You thoroughly embarrassed Krum tonight. Was that the Duffy's boy plan all along? To put him off his game?"

"I don't know why my _nephew_ did what he did sir." Daniel cleared his throat. "But he'll be thoroughly punished for it."

"My apologies Mr…"

"Greengrass."

Joe's eyes went wide. "F-Forgive me Lord Greengrass. I didn't kno-"

"Think nothing of it." Daniel waved him off. "If you like we can give you and Harry a bit more privacy."

"No need sir. I only came to ask Potter here one question."

"What's that Joe?" Harry asked.

"Would you do England the pleasure of being our starting Seeker at the U-17 World Cup this summer?" Joe said with a grin.

Harry's smile threatened to split his face in half. "Yes sir!"

"Wonderful! I'll be in touch in the next couple days. We'll send the contracts over in the next week or so." Joe slapped him on the back. "Welcome to the squad Potter. We're lucky to have you."

"Thanks Joe." The two said their goodbyes and Harry turned to face his girlfriend. He couldn't get a word out because her lips were quickly smashed upon his own.

She drew back after a second her face going the color of a tomato, but she was grinning proudly at him. "I'm so happy for you Harry!"

He smiled down at her and started to move in for another kiss when somebody cleared their throat. He and Daphne looked and wore equal shades of red on their faces when they saw Daphne's parents were looking at them amusedly. They had been joined by a woman that Harry hadn't met yet. "Nice to meet you Harry." The woman smiled at him. "I'm Hannah Greengrass. I'm John Duffy's mother."

Harry's smile fell a bit. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said shaking her hand. "Listen about Du- erhm John. He had a good reason for what he did today."

"Harry." Daniel said firmly. "It's admirable for you to stick up for my nephew. But this is a family issue and we will handle it internally."

"Yes sir." He nodded. "I'm sor-"

"Think nothing of it my boy." Daniel smiled at him. "You must be starving! What say we all go to lunch at the Three Broomsticks."

* * *

John sighed as he made his way down to the Durmstrang ship. He was really doing this. He recognized the fact: either he apologized to that shit Krum for his well-earned hit to the face or be cast out of his second family in the span of two months. He knew his uncle loved him, but he had to protect the family overall.

"Where the hell is this damn place?" He grumbled under his breath. He knew it was down by the Black Lake, but it must've had a Notice Me Not charm on it or something. The thing should've stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Well, well, well." An accented voice called out. "Seems like we have an unwelcome visitor boys."

"Shit." He grunted and turned. In front of him was Krum but he wasn't alone. He had the two beaters from the Durmstrang team with him, the ones that looked like Crabbe and Goyle if they had mated with gorillas. "Listen Krum. I just came to apologize."

Krum snorted. "Hear that? Apologize he says. All I see is you're here accosting me. It looks like you're a threat to me and my friends."

"I'm alone moron." John rolled his eyes. "You really think that the Headmaster is going to believe I came to attack you lot alone?"

"You did attack me during a game Duff-ee." Krum said walking forward his two goons following behind him. "Seems like you came to finish the job."

"I'm not here to fight you Krum." John said sternly clenching his fists. It was a mistake coming here. He should've waited and caught the bastard at dinner that night. "I just came to apologize and then I'll go."

"I don't know about that Englishman." A voice that sounded straight out of the Alps came from behind him. "It seems like you're reaching for your wand to me."

A slight turn of his head showed that Volkander had shown up with another foreign bloke. "I'm not fucking English." Duff growled. "I'm Jonathan fuckin Duffy from Galway you bloody shits."

Krum snorted. "I say we teach him some manners gentleman." He smirked at John and the group began to start in on him.

"WAIT!" John yelled throwing up his hands making the Durmstrang students pause. "I just wanted to ask you a single question Volkander."

"What's that Jonathan Duff-ee from Galway?" Volkander spat at him.

John sighed. "Are you and Krum here sweet on one another? Is that why you're backing him up? Because your lover is in danger? I'm sure you'll miss his cock in your ass."

"You fucking- "Krum seethed.

John was able to duck the first punch thrown his way and give one of the beaters a bloody nose to match Krum's. He didn't even have time to go for his wand before they were on him. He landed another punch on the other Beater's groin before the rest of the shits were on him.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving this chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger…if it wasn't obvious already, I mean**

**Some people might be a little mad that the Quidditch match was so short, but they can't all have exciting finishes! If that was the case, they wouldn't be extraordinary anymore it would just be another day in the life!**

**And now I have a message for the people who don't like the fact that I make OC's and the fact that I make them such a big part of my story. I've gotten a more than a few nasty reviews and PM's expressing that thought**

**The message is simple: Deal With It. I'm not going to change my story because you don't like the characters I create. I'm not forcing anyone to read my story. So, you telling me that you don't like it because you hate Duffy or that you don't like my addition of the Americans really doesn't have any effect on me. Why waste your time complaining when all you have to do is hit that button that either closes the tab or takes you back to your search?**

**Sorry for the callout but it pisses me off that I've had some people tell me "delete your story" just because they don't like how I write. I am who I am and damn proud of it. **

**-RJS**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What's up Y'all?! Just wanted to thank everyone who's been following along! The story just crossed 1k favorites and is rapidly approaching 1,700 follows. I would never have expected this three months ago. I thought it would do only reasonably well and that would've been perfectly alright by me. But y'all give me the inspiration to get up and write every day! **

**ON THE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

The door to the hospital wing came flying open as the friends and family of Poppy's latest patient came rushing in. "If you are all going to be here you must attempt to be quieter." She said sternly. Most of them slowed to a halt. The only ones who ignored her were Daphne and Hannah.

"What the hell happened?!" Hannah yelled at her son as he lay before her. His right eye was swollen shut and his face looked more bruised than anything she had ever seen. His left arm was also held in a sling.

"Can't you tell? I fell." He quipped giving her a grin before he grunted in pain.

"John…" She growled. "Who in the fuck did this to you?!"

"MISS. GREENGRASS!" Poppy snapped. "I understand that you're angry, but you must attempt to reign in your anger!"

"Buzz off you bloody bint!" Hannah retorted. "My son has been assaulted and you're worried about my bloody language?!"

Madam Pomphrey's face went red. "Listen here-"

"Madam." Daniel said with a straight face even though his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. "You must forgive my sister. It is a troubling time for the family. We would greatly appreciate a moment alone with my nephew."

"Keep her under control Daniel Greengrass." Poppy's eyes narrowed before whirling around and stomped towards her office.

"That was lovely." John remarked but quailed under the glare from his uncle.

"Who did this to you Jonathan." Daniel said softly but conveying the anger he was feeling. "You tell me right now."

"Uncle-"

"Don't "Uncle" me boy!" Daniel snapped. "You tell me who did this to you."

John remained silent. "Mr. Greengrass." Harry spoke up. "I think I might have an idea."

"Bust off Harry." Duff glowered at his friend. This was his fight. Nobody else's.

"Duff." Harry glared at him. "Look at your damn face. I have to tell them."

"It was Krum." Duffy said instead. "He and a group of his friends jumped me when I went down to their ship to apologize to him."

Daniel fell silent. "Durmstrang did this to you?" He said under his breath. John nodded.

This was Daniel's fault. He had been the one to tell his nephew to go down to apologize to that bloody cunt Krum. John may have instigated this, but it was Krum who jumped him. "And what are you going to do in return?"

"Nothing Uncle." John said reluctantly. "I won't retaliate. I'll just let this feud die."

"The hell you will."

"Sir?" Did John hear him right?

"That foreign shit declared war on my family today." Daniel growled. "You're going to teach him why he should've never crossed a Greengrass."

"I'm not letting my son get hurt anymore you idiot." Hannah snapped at her brother. "Look at his face Daniel!"

"He won't be alone Ma'am." Harry said. Everybody's eyes were now on him. "This isn't just an insult to your family. Krum attacked my friend. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Harry…" Duffy groaned.

"Me too." Blaise said. "They mess with one snake, they mess with all of them."

"Count me in." Neville said standing up straight.

"I'm going to rip Krum a new one." Tracey piped up. Susan nodded alongside her. She didn't consider herself close to Duffy but if her boyfriend was set on this, she felt she had to support him.

"We're in this together." Daphne smiled at her cousin.

"I'm gonna help too." Tori interjected.

"NO!" John snapped at her.

"They hurt you." Astoria growled. "I don't care how big Krum is. I'll punch him in his crotch."

"Tori." John said. "I will not let that arse hurt you. You want to help? Stay out of this."

"You're not going anywhere near this Krum boy." Jane glared at her daughter who cowered under her gaze. That was the end of that discussion.

"We're with you Duffy." Harry said. He wouldn't let this attack on his friend go unpunished. He didn't care if this would cause an international incident. He would do whatever he could to help.

"All of you out!" Poppy yelled coming back over to them and fixing a glare on Hannah especially. "My patient needs to rest."

"I'm really fine Mada-" John started but silenced himself when the woman fixed him with a glare.

"Out. Now." Poppy repeated. "Before I call the Headmaster."

"I'll be back later John." Hannah whispered to her son. "After dinner."

"Thanks Mum." John smiled at his mother.

Astoria came over and planted a kiss on her cousins' cheek. "I'll come too." She got closer and whispered. "Let's see the old bitch keep me out."

"Language." He glared.

She rolled her eyes and followed everyone else out.

John sighed and laid back against his pillow. The pain was starting to subside a bit but still lanced through his body with every movement.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?"

He looked towards the sound of the voice and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Hermione?"

She sat down at the chair by his bedside and gave him a disapproving look.

"Where did you come from?" He asked not liking this look.

"I slipped in after everybody left." She responded. "You're an idiot."

"Can I ask why?" He replied.

"Who goes and picks a fight with FIVE people?!" She hissed at him. He flinched a bit at her tone and it caused even more pain to shoot through his body.

"You act like I chose that fight." He sighed. "I just wanted to go down and apologize to Krum for bloodying him up."

"Another stupid stunt pulled by you John." She snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Hermione Granger cursing at me." He remarked to himself. "Never thought I'd see the day."

She glared at him. "Stop making fun. Look at yourself John! You're lucky that you're still awake and not in a coma."

"If you say so." He responded.

She sighed. "Where's your girlfriend at or has she already come to visit you?"

"Girlfriend?" He asked confused.

"Yes. The American girl. Vivian was her name?"

"Vivian isn't my girlfriend Hermione." Duff blinked. "She's just a friend."

"Then why did you take her to the Ball?"

"Why did you go with Krum?" He raised an eyebrow. Her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You and her aren't dating?" She asked as if she wasn't curious about the answer.

"Me and Ellerson have only ever been friends." John replied honestly. "Our relationship doesn't go beyond that."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

John sighed. "She kissed me." He replied. "Not the other way around."

"Hermione." He said slowly. This was the first time they had been able to talk with each other without anyone else in months. It was nice to say the least. "Can I be honest with you?"

She stayed silent but nodded at him. "I-I care about you. I have for more than a year now." John said.

"Why did you attack Krum John." Hermione whispered softly a tear running down her face.

"He was cruel to you." John responded. "Do I need another reason?"

"And why do you care?" She turned away. "Why are you so interested in me? You could have any girl you wanted at this school John Duffy. Why me?"

"You're amazing." He whispered to her inching a bit closer to her as best he could. She didn't draw away. "You're the smartest witch of our generation. You don't let some Pure-blood shit like Malfoy ever tell you what you can't do. And you're beautiful."

Hermione snorted. "Please."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Duff whispered drawing closer. She hadn't moved away from him. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."

She turned to look at him. Their faces were only inches away from each other. "John." She breathed.

"Hermione." He whispered closing the distance between them. His lips brushed against hers and she gave no resistance. He drew back and was surprised to see her glaring at him.

"That was it?" She hissed at him. "You've fancied me for a year now and that was your big moment? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I-I-"

"Damn it all." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. He didn't even care about the pain that shot through his body he wasn't going to let anybody stop him right now. Their lips crashed against each other as they met. It was everything Hermione hoped for and more. For the first time in her life she felt complete.

"EHEMMMM." They drew back from each other and saw Hannah Greengrass looking at them both with an amused look. "My wand slipped out of my pocket, so I came back to collect it."

"M-Mum." John sputtered. "Have you met my friend Hermione Granger?"

"Just your friend?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…just your friend?" Hermione looked over at her…well she didn't know what they were. They were more than bloody friends, however.

"More than a friend actually." John corrected himself. "My girlfriend… if she'll have me."

"You'll find that she will." Hermione grinned at her new boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. "And we actually met at the match today."

"You picked a good one John." Hannah smiled at her son. This was all she ever wanted for her only child. For him to be happy. "Well I think I'll be going now. I'll be back after dinner."

"You didn't even look for your wand." John called after her.

"I didn't?" Hannah replied without turning back. "Hmm. It appears to be in my back pocket. Clumsy me."

"Something tells me she planned that." John sighed and turned to face Hermione.

"Of course, she did…are you going to kiss me again or are we going to talk about your mum?"

"If you insist." John grinned at her and then his lips were rather busy.

* * *

"The tournament officials have spoken Mr. Greengrass and their word is final." Dumbledore said.

"My nephew deserved his suspension Headmaster but what I don't understand is why you continue to let Viktor Krum walk through these halls!" Daniel glared at the man. It was true. Albus Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards in the history of the world. Perhaps the greatest since Merlin. But that didn't mean the man didn't have his flaws. The mistakes that he had made ever since his oldest daughter had started Hogwarts had been numerous. Not cancelling classes when students were being petrified left and right was the one that stuck out to him the most. Maybe they wouldn't have been safe in their dormitories, but they would've been safer than just wandering the bloody halls. "The boy and his gang beat John within an inch of his life."

"There is no proof to back this claim up." Dumbledore shook his head. "The Durmstrang students say that they were nowhere near your nephew when he was attacked."

"Draw a damn memory from him then!" Daniel yelled and shot out of his seat. "We can get a damn pensive. John is mostly recovered. I can have him here in ten minutes!"

"Mr. Greeng-"

"_Lord_ Greengrass." Daniel corrected spitefully.

"Forgive me. Lord Greengrass. Even if what you say is true memories can be altered. There is no way to say with one hundred percent accuracy that the memory that we would find from your nephew would be unaltered. I'm not say that he himself would do so but the person who attacked him."

"SO, WE SHOULDN'T EVEN TRY?!" Daniel roared. On the walls the portraits of past headmasters glared at the man who was being so disrespectful to their current counterpart.

"I must ask you to lower your voice My Lord." Dumbledore pleaded. "I am willing to look at young Duffy's memory, but we cannot base this matter solely off of that."

"Headmaster…" Daniel seethed. "What are you planning on fucking doing? You surely aren't planning on punishing the Krum boy. What are you going to do?

Dumbledore sighed. "I can only launch an investigation into the matter Lord Greengrass. Anything else is quite impossible."

"Not impossible." Daniel spat at the Headmaster as he rose from his seat. "You're just not willing to do it."

"My Lord. I mus-"

"You know what Dumbledore? I've had it." Daniel interrupted the man. "I've never seen eye to eye with you on many matters, but I've always respected you. You've lost that respect."

"The Noble House of Greengrass has been assaulted." Daniel said as he began to leave. "This shall not go unpunished." The door slammed shut behind him leaving a sighing Dumbledore.

"Damn." He muttered.

"What do you think he intends to do Albus?" One of the portraits said to his old friend.

"I don't know Phineas." Dumbledore tutted. "I really don't." The Greengrass family was all too important to the next war. Albus knew it was only a matter of time before Tom returned despite everyone who might think he was gone for good. There were signs everywhere. Dark creatures gathering. Stirrings in Knockturn Alley. The entire country was getting ready for war. And the side of Light needed the Greengrass family. Not just because of their wealth and power but their connection to Harry Potter. Albus wished that Harry would've chosen another girl. Ginny Weasley perhaps. She was a girl from an upstanding Light family and would no doubt steer Harry in the right direction. With this Greengrass girl however it was less certain. Then again, the heart wanted what the heart wanted. Albus would not interfere. Harry deserved happiness. He had been starved of it most of his life due in no small part to Albus' manipulation. He only wished that he listened to Minerva all those years ago. The boy had clearly been underfed his whole life. Albus had seen the diagnostics from Poppy after Harry had been brought in after the incident in his first year. It seemed like another reason for his stunted growth was numerous bones in his body had been broken and had healed improperly over the years.

It was the Muggles. The damn Dursleys. If Albus had any say in the matter Harry would never go back to that wretched place. But Albus didn't have a choice. The wards that protected Harry wouldn't work anywhere else but his Aunt's home. As soon as he left, he would be exposed to everyone who meant him harm. It was a shame that the wards didn't protect him from the monsters he lived with.

"Harry." Dumbledore muttered under his breath as a tear made its way down his cheek. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

* * *

"Professor Moody good to see you!" Rosmerta called over to the man as he hobbled into her pub. "Could I get you anything?"

"No." He said simply taking a sip from his flask. Normally Rosmerta wouldn't allow someone to bring any outside drink but she was willing to make an exception. Mainly cause the man terrified her.

Barty's eye scanned the room until it finally came to rest on the person he had come to meet. It was a man smoking a pipe in the corner of the pub. He was wearing a long hooded black cloak so Barty couldn't see his face, but he knew that it was the one man he was looking for.

"Been too long Joseph." Barty said sitting down across from the man.

"Alastor Moody." Joseph gave the man a look of suspicion. "Care to explain to me why you called me here? You said it would be beneficial to both of us."

"_Silencio." _Barty whispered as he drew his wand under the table. Blue sparks shot out of the tip and covered the area around them. "Nobody can hear us now."

Joseph's eyes narrowed. "Who are you exactly? Merlin knows it's not Moody."

Barty smirked at the man across from him. They knew each other quite well. They had joined their Master around the same time and quickly took a liking to one another. They had shown a love of destruction and discord. They had bonded almost immediately. So, what if he was a Gryffindor? He was a Pure blood through and through. "You know who I am Joseph." Barty said.

Joseph recognized that voice…but it couldn't be. "You're not him." He muttered. "Barty Crouch Jr. died years ago."

"Wish somebody would've told me." Barty snorted. "Go on. Ask me a question only I would know."

Joseph thought about it for a second. "Before the end of the war, Barty and I paid a visit to a family near the end of the war, and…took care of some business. What was the name of that family?" Numerous families had been slaughtered near the end of the war so it would be difficult to narrow one down in particular.

Barty grinned evilly. "The Bones. If I remember correctly you took Lord Bones' wife for a bit of fun before you killed her. Shame we couldn't get the daughter. She's a student at the castle now. Suppose that it's a good thing though. She's every bit the stunner that her mother was."

"Merlin it is you." Joseph said incredulously. "How the bloody hell are you still alive?"

"That's not important my friend." Barty said. "What is important is we have business too attend to."

"Business…" Joseph raised an eyebrow. "What business?"

Barty drew closer. "The business of the Dark Lord." He smirked.

"The Dark Lord is dead." Joseph said.

"Not dead my friend. Only wounded. He has entrusted me with a mission, and I require your help."

"What mission?" Joseph asked. The Dark Lord was still alive? How?

"He needs the Potter boy."

Joseph didn't say anything for a second. "Let's say I believe you Barty. Let's say the Dark Lord has returned. You're crazy if you think we can get the Potter boy. Especially while he's at school protected by that Blood Traitor, Dumbledore."

"I hear he isn't the only Blood Traitor behind those walls now." Barty raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean." Joseph said. It wasn't really a question.

"Your so-"

"I have no son." Joseph Duffy snapped. "I shot the boy out of my balls. That's it. He is no kin of mine."

"He was just attacked two days ago." Barty said. "Nobody knows by who, but my money is the Durmstrang students."

"Good." Duffy Sr. said. "Serves him right for consorting with a Mudblood."

"Are we here to talk about that disappointment or are you going to tell me your plan?"

"So, you're willing to help me?" Barty asked.

"You have my attention my friend. Tell me more."

"I understand that Potter has taken up with a young woman in recent months." Barty drew closer. "A girl you know quite well. You're her uncle after all."

"Daphne…" Duffy spat. His brother in law was weak. He would really let his daughter associate with a filth half-blood like Potter? The Greengrass family was one that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth…well maybe after he got a run at Jane. He had been lusting after her since their days at school. Maybe throw his ex-wife into the mix as well. She was a Blood Traitor just like her son, but he still liked how her ass moved.

"Precisely." Barty said.

"Why me Barty?" Joseph asked. "Out of everyone why did you choose me for this?"

Barty sighed. "The others are cowards. And we aren't working alone in this."

"Who else?"

"Wormtail."

"Wormtail?!" Duffy repeated. "The dead seem to be coming back in droves."

"The man is a coward, but he has his uses." Barty said. Wormtail had sought their Lord out because of fear not for loyalty. It was either this or be thrown into Azkaban for betraying his friends.

"What do you need me for?" Duffy leaned in.

"Here's what I have in mind."

* * *

"There's nothing we can do to appeal it?" Harry asked Angie for the fifth time.

"Harry." She sighed. "I've tried but the fact of the matter is Duffy deserves that suspension. He threw at Krum. What would you do?"

"I probably would've thrown harder." Harry grumbled.

"It's only one game." Angie said although she didn't sound so happy about it either. "As long as the rest of our play our game we'll beat Beauxbatons. Besides that's months away. We have time to prepare."

"We're probably going to have to start Smith aren't we…"

"I don't like him either Harry." She sighed. "But we don't have any other choice."

Harry grumbled but then Daphne and Tracey decided to join them. "Everything okay Johnson?" Tracey asked as they sat down at the table.

Angie shrugged. "Could be better Davis. Could be better."

She got up from her seat. "I'll see you guys later. I need to talk to Katie about something."

"What's wrong with Angelina?" Neville asked as he took Angie's vacated seat next to his girlfriend.

"Duff's suspension is being upheld. They're not budging." Harry spat.

"Hey." Daphne said softly grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "We'll figure something out. And even if we don't, he's only one player."

"His replacement is Zacharias Smith."

"Shit." Daphne cursed.

"How are we going to tell Duffy?" Neville asked his friends.

"Tell Duffy what?" The mentioned boy asked as he took a seat next to Harry. Much of the bruising had subsided but he was still having trouble keeping his right eye open and his left arm was still in that sling.

At his side and to the rest of their groups surprise was Hermione.

"A-About the suspension." Tracey said channeling everyone's shock at seeing the pair together. "They're upholding it."

"Damn." Duffy swore. "How many games?"

"Only one."

"Could be worse. Our next game is against Beauxbatons. We'll smoke those French bastards." He smirked and then shirked away when Hermione glared at him.

"So… how are you guys?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked her friend.

"You're both just sitting awful close to each other is all." Tracey remarked.

"Why is that so weird?" John raised an eyebrow fighting the smile that was threating to break. "Do you think it's weird Hermione."

"No John I don't think it's weird at all." She smiled at him and leaned over planting a kiss on his cheek.

"WHAT?!" Daphne and Tracey exclaimed together.

"Close your mouth Daphy. You'll let the flies in." Duff remarked but the smile had taken over his features.

"When did this happen." Daphne stated. It wasn't phrased as a question. Her cousin could either tell her now or suffer the consequences.

"A couple days ago when I was in the hospital wing." Duff responded.

"A COUPLE DAYS?!"

"Lower your voice." Duff frowned. "You're drawing attention." And it was true. Much of the Gryffindor table had eyes on their group now. Many more had eyes on Duffy and Hermione.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Daphne's eyes narrowed.

John shrugged one shoulder. "I like to make a spectacle." Was all he said.

Astoria parked herself right across the table next to Tracey and Neville. Her eyes landed on Hermione and John. "…You both have been snogging, haven't you?"

"How would you know that?" John asked glaring at her. Sure, he and Hermione had been doing a fair bit of kissing but had thought they had been discreet.

"Might want to raise your collar John…" Astoria rolled her eyes as John's face went red.

"Guess that's as a giveaway as any." Duff commented adjusting his collar.

"Does anybody else notice anything?" Hermione asked. Her face had gone the same color as John's but still she had given a look up and down the table.

"What do you mean?" Tracey asked.

"We haven't been harassed at all for the past five or so minutes. Does anybody else find that strange?"

Now that Hermione mentioned it Harry thought it was a bit weird that Weasley hadn't made some comment that would get his teeth knocked in yet. "A little. Maybe Weasley learned his lesson is all."

Hermione gave her best friend a look. "When have you ever know Ronald to take the high road? Something isn't right."

"Can we stop talking about Weasley please?" Duff begged. "Even with one arm I can still take him."

"Let's just leave it alone." Harry said. "Forget Weasley. I don't like the looks that Krum has been shooting us since you both sat down."

Hermione turned her head a bit and there was Viktor Krum staring her and John down from his place at the Slytherin table. "If he doesn't quit looking at us, I'm going to curse his balls off." She spat.

"Dear Merlin." Duff remarked. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful when you're murderous?"

"You told me I was beautiful no matter what." She raised an eyebrow.

"Multiply it by ten then." He grinned at her.

"You both disgust me." Tracey remarked.

"Live with-it Davis." Duff retorted. "Anyway, once I'm back to one hundred percent we'll kick Krum down to size."

"You won't do anything." Daphne snapped at her cousin. "I know my dad told us we can't take this sitting down, but you've had your turn against Krum. It's mine now."

"Daphn-"

"John." Her eyes narrowed. "I know you feel strongly about this. But this isn't your fight anymore. Now shut up before I break your other arm."

He sighed. "Fine then. I'll let you have the next go but then he's mine."

"Oh, there won't be a next go after that." She smiled evilly. "Once I'm done with him, he'll never want to cross the family again."

Harry had never been more afraid but excited at the same time by his girlfriend. "You're amazing when you're angry. Scary but amazing." He remarked.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "And don't you forget it Potter." She whispered.

"Hands where I can see them you two." Daniel said as he and Jane walked up.

"Dan!" Jane snapped at her husband.

"Mum. Dad." Daphne acknowledged both her parents but inched a bit away from Harry.

"We just wanted to check up on you John." Jane said smiling at her nephew. "See how you were doing."

"I'm a lot better Auntie thank you." John returned her smile. "I have my own personal nurse now."

At his side Hermione blushed and hit him upside the head. "OI! I'm injured." He pouted.

"Let's be honest Jonathan you deserved that." Dan smirked.

"Where's Aunt Hannah?" Astoria asked.

Daniel blanched. "She's up in the Headmasters office having a very civil conversation with the man."

"She's ripping him a new one, isn't she?" Daphne said.

"Language young lady!" Jane snapped at her daughter. "But yes. He won't even consider the Durmstrang students of any wrongdoing."

"Good." John shrugged and ignored everyone's shocked looks. "Just gives us the opportunity to deal with them ourselves. Anything Dumbledore hands out as punishment won't be enough."

"Just be careful John." Daniel cautioned. "I want them to suffer for their crimes, but Krum isn't as stupid as you might think he is. Be careful. You should probably be careful as well Harry. The boy won't take kindly to you embarrassing him like that on the pitch the other day. Be on your guard."

"Yes sir." John and Harry replied. At that moment a symphony of screeches filled the air signaling that the morning mail was being delivered.

"Look Neville a letter fro-"

"THAT HORRIBLE WOMAN!" Hermione seethed. Harry turned towards her and saw his best friends face wearing a look of rage.

"Hermi-" Harry started but she threw the copy of the Daily Prophet that she had been holding at him.

"Read it!" She hissed.

_The Hogwarts Love Hexagon_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter a boy of twelve has captivated the wizarding world ever since his defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a child all those years ago. His fame has taken on new heights after being entered in as an underage wizard in the Tri-Wizard tournament. "I just want to make my parents proud." Harry Potter told this reporter at the Weighing of The Wands ceremony. "Sometimes I cry at night thinking if they would really agree with all the choices I've made."_

_Naturally, Harry is one of the most eligible bachelors in the Wizarding World and had his pick of the girls when choosing a date to the traditional Yule Ball this past Christmas Eve but turned heads when he chose to invite daughter of Lord Daniel Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass a member of Slytherin House which is noted as a traditional rival to Potter's own house of Gryffindor. This however was not the end of it as Harry Potters former lover Hermione Granger was brought to tears at the Ball when she saw Ms. Greengrass on Potter's arm ignoring her own date Viktor Krum who is noted as being an above average seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team._

_This all came to head a head when in the first game of the Inter-School Quidditch Tournament that was also being hosted by Hogwarts, Jonathan Duffy, age eleven was ejected from the game for throwing a Quaffle at Mr. Krum. While this is reprehensible in itself, what is important to note is that Mr. Duffy is cousins with Miss. Greengrass. Quotes given by Mr. Duffy's and Miss. Greengrass' classmates paint a shocking tale. "I always see them together." An anonymous source says. "They're always with each other in the common room. Perched by the fire with each other." While this might seem strange to some, there are many Pure-blood families who refuse to marry their children outside of their own bloodline._

_There is no way of knowing how Harry Potter is taking this betrayal._

"Dad could you Apparate me down to London…" Daphne growled. "I have to break this cunt's nose."

This time Jane didn't even bother trying to correct her daughter's language. "Not before I get to her first." Jane growled.

"She's gone too far this time." Harry seethed.

"…I'M FUCKING ELEVEN?!" Duffy exclaimed.

"That's all you're worried about mate?" Blaise asked.

"Wouldn't you be? I couldn't even play on the damn team if I was eleven. How do people read this rag?"

"Calm down you lot." Daniel said. "She's made this too easy for us."

"What do you mean Mr. Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"First off Harry, it's Daniel." The man raised an eyebrow. "Second of all she's underestimated the wrath of the Greengrass family. Defamation is a very real crime and we're going to make her pay for this."

"Just leave this to me son." Daniel smirked.

* * *

"What do you think your dad is going to do?" Harry asked as they left their friends. Now that everyone in their friend group had a significant other to keep them busy, Harry no longer felt guilty about spending so much time with Daphne. Tracey and Neville were going to the Greenhouses, Susan and Blaise were going to "study" and Hermione and John were planning on doing the same. Although knowing Hermione she probably meant studying.

"Nothing good for that bitch Skeeter that's for sure." Daphne said a dangerous twinkle in her eye. "Not sure if you knew this but my father has several lawyers on retainer for his importing business. Lawyers that he would more than happy to sick on the Daily Prophet for insulting the family that owns that business."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?" Harry asked. He had written Gringotts and apparently his assets extended further than Neville had told him…by a big amount actually. While his holdings in the Wizarding world were enormous, his holdings in the Muggle world were even more impressive. His family had a fair share into the McDonalds Corporation when Ray Croc had first been looking for investors and now owned a sizeable portion of the company. Here in England, he had a controlling interest in Manchester United. Not only that but his family owned the Los Angeles Dodgers, the Ford Automotive Company and through them owned the Detroit Lions, the Indiana Pacers, and the New York Yankees in America. If he could do anything to help Daniel, he was sure he could make an impact.

"You heard him Harry he's going to handle this himself." Daphne said as they as made their way into the CG Room. It had morphed into the very room that they had found the second time they had kissed. "If you're smart you won't get in his way."

Harry nodded. "Sooooo."

"So…what?" She asked as they sat down by the fire.

"Here you have me. All alone. Away from our friends. By a nice cozy fire."

"What's your point?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I just thought-"

"You can't expect a snog every time I see you." She rolled her eyes. "If you were really thinking you'd be coming up with a plan for the second task."

"Daph we've got months till then." He groaned.

"Harry." She growled. "I'm not going to let you procrastinate. In fact, no more snogging until we figure out a plan."

"You're cruel. You know that right." He pouted. "Fine what do you have in mind."

"**Come seek us where our voices sound**

**We cannot sing above the ground** "

"The Merpeople in the Black Lake. Obviously." Daphne said and Harry only nodded. If he had been smart enough to deduce it, it was almost a given his girlfriend was.

"**And while you're searching, ponder this:**

**We've taken what you'll sorely miss**"

"It sounds like they're going to take something from you…but what?" She asked herself.

Harry couldn't think of anything at first. There was his cloak and the Map that were near to him, but he thought he could live without them. Sure, they were more than useful but the big reason he kept them around all this time was because they both once belonged to his dad.

" **An hour long you'll have to look**

**And to recover what we took,**

**But past an hour-the prospect's black,**

**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."**

"What does that mean? Do they expect you to breathe underwater for an ho- Harry? Are you okay?" Daphne asked. Her boyfriend had a scowl on his face.

"Daphne." He seethed. "I don't care how much I might trust Dumbledore. I'm not letting him or anyone else put you in the fucking Black Lake."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

He bridged the short gap between them and took her into his arms. "The thing that I'd sorely miss is standing right here in front of me and I won't let anybody take her from me."

She wanted to start crying but settled for smiling into his chest. "Harry. As much as I've grown to distrust Dumbledore lately, I don't think he'd wish purposely wish harm on a student."

"It's not him who I'm worried about Daph." Harry sighed. "The Ministry is in charge of this thing and they're a bunch of idiots to say it nicely. After how they botched the World Cup security this summer you think I'm really going to trust them with my girlfriend's life?"

"They might be in charge Harry, but this is still Dumbledore's school. His word is basically law when it comes to things around here. And you seem to have forgotten I'm the heir of a powerful family."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. It really wasn't his fault. He wasn't raised in their world so she could forgive him not knowing a few things. "My father was ready to declare war on Krum's family for hurting John. What do you think he'll do if his own government gets his daughter killed? Fudge will be out of office the next day."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Harry snapped. "Because you're not dying."

"You're right it's not going to happen." She smiled at him. "Because I have my knight in shining armor to rescue me."

His anger melted away and he pulled in her tighter. "Any chance you know any spells off the top of your head that can help someone breath underwater for an hour?"

"Harry my dear." She kissed him on the cheek. "You seriously underestimate magic sometimes."

* * *

Ron walked into the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor. Why did he have to meet Malfoy here? If anyone saw him go into a classroom with the fucking Slytherin they might jump to the wrong conclusion. Not that it would matter. Ever since the Yule Ball people thought he was a damn poof anyway. He didn't know what had come over him. Suddenly he couldn't keep his hands-off Malfoy. He had heard an earful from his parents. They had written him the very next day and it had been like second year all over again. He was just lucky that he had been able to get the howler into the Entrance Hall before it went off. The only people who had witnessed it was a group of third years who laughed at him. Still the catcalls and taunts had been coming everywhere he went. Even his own family wasn't coming to his defense. His own bloody brothers actually seemed to be encouraging it. Ginny was just overall ignoring him and that pissed him off more than anything. His idiot little sister was still hung up on Potter. He just needed a way to make her and the whole school he wasn't a saint like everyone thought he was.

And that's why he was here in the first place. As much as he hated to admit it Draco Malfoy was the only one who saw Potter for what he really was. A glory seeking cunt who would sell his best friends out for a second in the limelight. Hell, he had even convinced Granger that fucking that Slytherin Duffy was a good eye. He had heard from Seamus and Dean how cozy those two had been getting at the Gryffindor table. He didn't really give a shit about Dean and Parkinson. If he wanted to screw that snake it was his decision.

He walked into the empty classroom and saw Malfoy waiting for him. Surprisingly he was alone. "Thought you would've brought a few of your cronies."

Malfoy shrugged. "I said I'd meet you alone. So, I came alone." The truth was Crabbe and Goyle still wouldn't go near him. It didn't matter. Once he took back his place as the King of Slytherin they and everyone else would be begging to be back in his good graces.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped. He didn't want to have to be in this room any longer than he had too.

"You think I really want to be around you anymore than you want to be around me Weasley?" Malfoy snarled. "The thought of a Blood Traitor like you being this close to me makes me want to vomit."

Weasley's eyes narrowed so Draco decided he should just get to this point. "Listen Weasley let's get one thing straight. I don't like you and you don't like me."

"Obviously." Ron rolled his eyes.

"But we do have one thing in common: We hate Harry Potter."

"Why do you think I hate Potter?" Ron asked nonchalantly. "He's been my friend since first year."

"The fact you called him Potter is a giveaway." Draco smirked. "And don't think that nobody has noticed him and that Mudblood Granger not even wanting to be around you anymore."

Ron ignored the slur. Before he used to believe everything, his dad told him. About how Muggles were clever and how they could teach wizards a thing or two, but he had been foolish. How could someone live without magic? It'd be impossible. Like trying to set water on fire. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

"Listen Weasley. Normally I wouldn't care about you and your damn Gryffindors. You and them can go hang after we're finished here. But we both know we have a problem on our hands."

"…. You have my attention Malfoy."

"When you see Greengrass and Potter how does it make you feel?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"I really just want to know why she can't just screw you and keep away from my own house." Ron barked. "To hell with Potter but he still doesn't deserve to be sold out to a bunch of Death Eaters."

Draco sighed. "Please. The Greengrass family is about as Dark as your family. They're nothing but Blood Traitors."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Do you really have a choice?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Just shut your mouth for once in your life Weasley and just listen."

"Just get this over with Malfoy." Ron snapped.

Draco smirked. It was too easy getting under Weasley's skin sometimes. He'd keep pushing forward if he didn't need the other boys help. "You want to make Potter pay yes? For being a cunt? For shunning you in favor of Greengrass? For just being Potter?"

"Get to the point!"

"Potter might seem like he doesn't have many weaknesses but that's only because Dumbledore has built him up. But trust me Weasley he has a weakness."

"And that this?"

"Greengrass."

Ron snorted. "You think we're really going to get at Greengrass? Potter is with her almost twenty-four seven Malfoy. He's like her fucking bodyguard."

Malfoy shrugged. "Who says we have to go after his woman herself? She has a rather large family."

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Y'all really didn't think Malfoy and Weasley were out of commission, did you? These assholes have a whole nother scheme on their hands and it doesn't look good. There's probably going to be a few people who say that Weasley would never work with Malfoy. Keep pushing someone and you don't know what they'll do. People will do anything for revenge sometimes.**

**A/N: While I'm at here I thought I'd update y'all on my other story I've been working on. It's a Harry/Hermione fic and the overall premise is if Harry was a Slytherin. His parents are still alive in this fic so it's AU. If anybody wants to check it out that'd be great. If not no big deal! Have a lovely rest of your day!**

**-RJS**


	12. Chapter 12

Rita walked into her office with a smirk. She had it all right now. A well-paying job, a spacious flat in the well to do area of Diagon Alley and her peers respect. Not all of them maybe but you could never please everyone and the rest of those cunts didn't matter anyway. She had gotten more than a few nasty owls about that last piece she did on the Potter boy but hey that was her life. She wouldn't change it for anything.

She had only just sat down when a letter zoomed into her office. "RITA!" The voice of the Editor-In-Chief Barnabus Cuffy boomed. "MY OFFICE! THIS INSTANT!"

"Bloody hell." She muttered as she got up. Whatever this was it wasn't good. Barnabus rarely called her to his office. The few times he had were to congratulate her on a well-done article. Something told her this wouldn't be the case this time.

As she walked through the small maze that was the Daily Prophet, she ignored the many looks that her coworkers were giving her. She knew she wasn't overwhelmingly popular amongst them. She had always been able to get the inside scoop on many articles thanks to her "secret weapon" and they hated her for it. Whatever. Maybe if they were as talented or as clever as her, they would get there first.

"Mr. Cuffy will see you now." The Editor in Chiefs secretary told her with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Thank you." Rita spat being anything but kind as she walked into the office. "You wanted to see m-"

"SIT!" He growled. He was about a foot shorter than she was and had thinning grey hair but still right now he was a man that she wouldn't make the mistake of angering.

She followed his instructions and sat down in the seat perched in front of the desk. "Can I ask what this is about Barny?"

He picked up a piece of parchment off his desk and threw it down in front of her. "Read it."

She gulped and picked up the letter.

_Dear Mr. Cuffy_

_My name is Herbert Stark and I am the personal lawyer of Lord Daniel Greengrass of the most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass. It has come to my Lords attention that a recent article made by one of your employees has slandered the good name of his family. _"Barny! This is ludi-"

"READ!"

_Your employee Rita Skeeter has personally attacked his own daughter and nephew and also several people that are considered friends of the family. As such My Lord has no choice but to level a lawsuit against not only Miss. Skeeter but the Daily Prophet as a whole. I can't stress to you enough how serious this is. If you are found guilty of defamation, then your business may very well be shut down. At the very least yourself and Miss. Skeeter may find themselves unemployed. We shall see you in court._

_Signed,_

_Herbert Stark. Family Lawyer for the Most Noble and Ancient House of Greengrass._

"You went too far this time Rita." Barny snapped. "You realize how serious this is don't you? The Greengrass family is one of the most powerful in the entirety of the Wizarding world AND YOU WENT OUT AND MADE YOURSELF AND THE DAILY PROPHET AN ENEMY OF THEM!"

Rita gulped and put her hands up in defense. "Barny you must listen. These are just empty threats. The Greengrass family is powerful but every family has their dirty laundry. They wouldn't risk having those dragged out in court!"

"You're right and we won't be going to court." He replied simply.

"Did he drop the charges?" She said hopefully.

"He did. On one condition."

"What do I have to do? Make an apology? Give me a damn quill. I'll write the bastard right now!"

"Oh, I'm a bastard am I Miss. Skeeter?" Her heart dropped into her stomach. She knew that voice from a handful of times. She had met Daniel Greengrass at a number of balls over the years and each time he had intimidated her just by looking at her. This time his voice was all that was needed.

"L-L-Lord Greengrass." She sputtered as the man walked around her. Barny immediately vacated his seat and allowed Daniel to sit down in it which was acknowledged by a nod from Greengrass. "O-Of course I didn't mean you! I only mean-"

"Who then?" The Lord growled. "Mr. Stark who has proven himself not only a competent lawyer but a close friend to the family over the years."

"Or did you mean young Harry?" He continued not giving her a chance to speak. "One of the best young men I've had the pleasure of meeting. Or my nephew who was attacked and spent two days in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Please enlighten me on who you meant Miss. Skeeter."

"I beg your forgiveness My Lord." Rita pleaded her head hung low not willing to meet Daniel's eyes.

"Lord Greengrass and I have come to an arrangement." Barny said. "One that will ensure the Prophet will not appear in court."

"That's good news!" Rita said hopefully. "I am extremely so-"

Barny raised a hand silencing his employee. "Gentlemen!" In came two men that Rita recognized as part of the security force. "Rita Skeeter. Enforcing Page 30 subsection 12 Paragraph 6 of your signed contract with the Daily Prophet, I hereby terminate your employment. These two men will escort you to your office to collect any personal effects and off the premises."

"Bu-Bu-Bu-"

"Miss. Skeeter." Daniel interjected sliding a letter towards her across the desk. "This is for you. It is a notice from the House Greengrass that we are leveling official charges against you for the crime of defamation. We shall see you in court on the sixth of February."

Rita must've been dreaming. Just over a half hour ago she had been sitting in her office pondering her good fortunes. Her amazing job, her flat, and the respect that she had received. Now that was all gone. Her job had been stripped from her. She couldn't well afford her flat and who would respect her now?

"Ple-"

"Get the hell out of my office." Barny retorted.

Rita felt the two guards appear behind her. "Come with us Miss. Skeeter." One of them said. It wasn't a request.

"You're going to regret this." She spat at her now former employer and the man who had taken everything from her. She stomped out of the office the two security wizards fast behind her.

"Please allow me to apologize again to you Lord Greengrass." Barnabus said as he sat down in Rita's vacated seat.

Daniel waved him off. "We've gotten rid of the issue at hand. I only hope I can expect yourself as a witness in court in a couple months. That little statement of hers just now was directed at me as well."

"Of course, My Lord." Barny bowed his head slightly. "The Prophet shall issue an immediate apology to your daughter, nephew and Mr. Potter as well."

"And Miss. Granger." Daniel added.

"The Muggle born My Lord?" Barny asked not believing he heard the other man correctly. Daniel's only reaction was to narrow his eyes at the smaller man.

"_And _Miss. Granger." Barny said reluctantly. "I shall see to it myself."

"Thank you Barnabus." Daniel said. "I believe we are done here. I look forward to reading the apology."

Daniel rose from the chair and walked out of the office without further comment. He let the smirk take over his features. Sometimes it paid to be powerful.

* * *

_Dear Miss. Greengrass,_

_On behalf of the entire Daily Prophet, I Barnabus Cuffy Editor-in-Chief, would like to extend a heartfelt apology to you for a recent article that mentioned you by name. The writer of this article has been sacked and is no longer affiliated with the Daily Prophet. We hope that you can accept our apology and wish you a productive rest of your school year._

"_Sincerely Barnabus Cuffy Editor-In-Chief of the Daily Prophet." _Daphne finished. Around her Harry Hermione and John were reading similar letters.

"He really likes hearing his own job title, doesn't he?" Harry remarked.

"No shit." John snorted. _"_The arse has been running that blood rag for decades now. He's one of the most pretentious cunts I've eve- OWW!"

Hermione glared as she reared back her hand again to hit her boyfriend. "What have I told you about cursing like that?"

"Sorry dear." He said glumly.

Harry snickered at his friends' misfortunes but whimpered when Daphne glared at him. "And what are you laughing about Potter?" She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to challenge her.

"Nothing dear." He echoed Duffy.

"Bloody hell you both are whipped." Bletchley snorted as he walked up.

"Kiss my ass Bletchley." Daphne snapped at her housemate.

"You're not my type Greengrass." He raised an eyebrow. "Are we still going to the Beauxbatons game on the second Potter?"

Harry nodded and his girlfriend gave him a curious look. "I thought your next game wasn't until February?"

"It isn't but Beauxbatons plays Ilvermorny on the second." Harry explained. "We thought it'd be good to scout out the competition."

"Already asked Angelina." Duff said when Hermione looked over at him. "I'm suspended from all tournament activity until after we play the French. So, I'm not even allowed at the games until then. Guess they're afraid I'll rearrange Krum's nose again."

"You should really be thanking them. Just gives you more Duffy time." He grinned at his girlfriend, but she slapped him on the shoulder again.

"It's not funny John!" She snapped at him. "What will the coach from the Irish team think when he hears about this?"

"Oh, he heard." Duffy sighed. "Sent me a letter a couple days ago."

"And I'm just hearing about this now why?" Hermione said in a dangerous tone.

"What did it say?" Daphne asked trying to save her cousin.

"Said he was disappointed at my behavior. Said if I wanted a spot on the team then I needed to really show that I belonged, and it would take one hell of a performance from me against the Americans to have a shot."

"Duffy." Bletchley put a hand on his friends' shoulder. "You're going to rain hell fire on the bastards. The Irish Dragon isn't going to mess around."

"Irish Dragon?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"My nickname." Duffy shrugged. "If I remember right Flint wanted to call me That Irish Twat Who Could Throw A Quaffle."

"Pretty sure he called you that anyway mate." Bletchley snorted. "What about you Potter? Did that bloke from the English team ever get back to you?"

Harry looked over at Duffy who shrugged. "It came up in conversation. He's a curious bastard."

"Yeah I actually got a letter from him today." Harry waved the letter that had been delivered to him.

"Where's the other one?" Daphne asked.

"What other one?" Harry asked.

"There was another one." Daphne said. "It got delivered by that weird looking bird."

"Not here." He whispered to her. Already Bletchley was giving them strange looks. "Later."

She gave him a look but nodded. "What did the letter from Smith say?"

"Just their practice schedule. They begin about a week into summer holiday. The first tune up game is two weeks after that." Harry said and pulled a piece of parchment out of the letter. "He also sent over my contract."

"If you want, I can have Herbert look over that." Daphne offered. "See if you're getting a fair deal."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He smiled at her.

"Seems like you've got an admirer Potter." Bletchley said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and Bletchley nodded over at the Slytherin table. Ever since the incident with Krum, Hermione and Duffy had come to the agreement that he should take his meals at the Gryffindor table when at all possible. He wasn't scared of Krum or anything it just wasn't wise to bait him just by his mere presence. Not until he could be dealt with of course. In Duffy's semi absence Theodore Nott had taken on sort of a leadership role at the table but in the House itself John still wasn't challenged except for a few grumbles from seventh years who didn't enjoy that he took his meals at the Gryffindor table and even that he consorted with Hermione. While the Pure-blood supremacy ideals were mostly limited to Malfoy and his ilk there were still a couple of students who felt the same way and not just in Slytherin.

Right now, Harry saw the person who helped put his friend in the hospital wing eyeing him down. "You think he'd be focusing on the tournament and not on me." Harry remarked and sighed.

"I knew it!" Duffy exclaimed and everybody stared at him. "I told Volkander so! He and Krum are sweet on each other. Maybe Krum is sweet on you Harry."

"You idiot." Daphne rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Maybe that's why they put you in the hospital wing."

"Or because they're cun-OWH!"

"Anyway." Hermione glared at John. "Didn't you say you were coming up with a plan for them Daphne?"

"Oh yes." Daphne smiled evilly. "Something special for each one of them actually."

"What like putting laxatives in their water?" Harry offered.

"Confunding them so they think the Great Hall is on fire?" Bletchley said.

"Punching them?" Duffy said hopefully.

"Right." Daphne rolled her eyes at the last one. "Because that worked out so well last time."

"No." She said. "They started a feud with my family. Each and everyone one of those shits who were involved is going to pay."

* * *

"Say it with me Harry." Daphne said. "_Aquam Aerem."_

"_Aquam Aerum." _He repeated back to her.

"Close. Again." She said and he again repeated it back to her this time correctly. "Good."

They had come to the CG Room just after they had left breakfast to practice a charm that Daphne had discovered. If performed correctly it would allow the user to breathe underwater and work similar to a Muggle oxygen mask. Neville had also suggested Gillyweed, but it was so rare that even with Harry's wealth they were better off in the long run just using this charm.

"And we're sure this'll work?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"We won't know till we test it." She said. "Let's just get used to the wand movements for right now."

"Why don't we take a break?" Harry offered.

She rolled her eyes. "Wuss." She retorted. "Fine then. You need to show me that letter anyway."

"What let-"

"Harry." Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't want to show me that's fine. But don't sit there and lie to me."

He sighed. "It's just… it's from my Godfather."

"Are you him not close?" She asked. "Is that why you don't want to look at it?"

"NO!" Harry said quickly. "I love him. He's one of the only family I have left. I just don't see him that much is all."

"Why?"

"He's ehh…it's hard to say."

"Try me." She smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's sort of on the run from the law for a crime he didn't commit."

Her hand slipped off. "Oh." Was all she said. "Anyone I would know?"

He paused. If he couldn't be honest with Daphne, why was she even here? "Sirius Black?"

"S-Sirius Black?" Her eyes went wide.

"Daphne." This time it was him to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Like I said. He didn't do it."

"How do you know?" She questioned. "I know he's your Godfather Harry, but that doesn't stop someone from lying to someone else."

"I know he didn't kill those Muggles because I met the man who did." Harry spat. "Peter Pettigrew."

"He's dead though."

"No." Harry shook his head. "He faked his own death all those years ago. I heard him confess to the murders and he also admitted to betraying my parents to Voldemort."

She winced at the name. "Daphne. Please." He sighed. "It's only a name. Why are you so afraid of it?"

"You-Know-Who did horrible things! You're telling that none of that scares you?"

"I'm not saying he's not a terrible person Daph." Harry said. "What he did was horrible. He's a monster." "You keep talking about _him_ like he's still out there." She said.

"There's always a chance." Harry could tell her about all the dreams he had been having about Voldemort's return but that would cause more harm than good. Better to ease her into it.

"Harry you can't bring the dead back. That's impossible."

"You're telling me that. You're a witch who lives in a magical castle surrounded by spells and flying broomsticks all day and you think that not one of these wizards over thousands of years came up with a way to resurrect someone."

"T-There are ways." Daphne stuttered. "But not even _he _would dare dabble into all that. It's just too horrible to think about."

"Like you said Daphne. He did horrible things. But please can we get back to my Godfather."

"Peter Pettigrew is alive?" Harry nodded. "Then why is Sirius Black still a criminal? Didn't you go to the Ministry with the new information. They could've added it to the folder on his trial."

"He never got a trial." Harry spat.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked confused.

"They threw him into Azkaban without even putting him on trial."

"Harry. If what you're saying is true you might not even need Pettigrew."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Now it was his girlfriend who had confused him.

"You can petition the Wizengamot for a trial on your Godfather's behalf!"

"What? How?" He didn't think anyone would listen to a kid like him even if that kid was Harry Potter.

"You're the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. If you demand a trial for your Godfather they'll be forced to listen."

"Do you really think we can do it? Prove his innocence?" Harry said excitedly.

"It'll be tough Harry. The Ministry has basically poisoned everyone against him. But it's not impossible. If we can get character witnesses, the Auror's who arrested him and investigated the crime scene. There might not a lot of physical evidence but there'll still be memories and such."

She wasn't expecting the way Harry took her into his arms the way he did in the next split second. He pressed his lips against hers sending her into a daze. She returned his kiss with equal passion and snaked her arms around his neck. After what seemed like an hour he drew back and smiled at her. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"I know." She grinned. "What did the letter say? The one you got from Mr. Black?"

"Mr. Black." Harry snorted. "Sorry." He offered after she glared at him. "You should call him Mr. Black when you meet him though."

"What do you mean when I meet him?" She asked.

"Exactly what I said." He smiled. "Not sure how he knows but apparently he wants to meet my new girlfriend."

"New?" She raised an eyebrow. "We've been dating almost two months."

"I can't exactly write him every other day, now can I?" Harry said. "Downfall of being on the run. Will you come with me?"

"I just have to ask this one more time and I hope you won't get offended. You're sure he's innocent."

"With every bone in my body." Harry stated.

"Of course, I will then." She smirked up at him. "When are we meeting him?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Daphne asked surprised. "Is it safe for him to come to the castle?"

Harry shook his head. "We're not meeting in the castle. He wants us to meet down in Hogsmeade. Down at the Hog's Head."

"Is it safe for him even there?"

"I'm sure we're not actually meeting him there." Harry said hopefully but didn't entirely believe himself. "I'm sure he's going to leave us a secret note or something to meet him somewhere else."

"He's your Godfather. You know him better than I do." She shrugged and then smirked up at him.

"Now enough stalling. Back to practicing."

* * *

"You're sure he's going to be here?" Daphne asked again as they sat down at the bar. The Hog's Head was nowhere as reputable as the Three Broomsticks. There were only a few other patrons in here and they all looked shady. The two men that were parked three stools down from them were wearing hooded cloaks and reminded her too much of Dementors. There was also a man in the corner who was missing his two front teeth who kept staring in her direction. In front of them the barkeep walked up to them and gave them a glance. She wasn't sure why, but he looked eerily familiar.

"What will you have?" He raised an eyebrow. The Potter boy needed to do a bit better on disguising himself. Yeah, he had a hood and all that but it was still easy for Aberforth to see it was James Potter's son under there. At least the boy had a good job of covering up that scar of his. His companion was a bit more difficult. He could tell it was a girl around the boy's age. It might've been that Greengrass girl that he had read about in the Prophet.

"Two Butterbeers." Daphne answered. The barkeep pulled out two bottles from under the counter and set them down in front of them.

"That'll be two Sickles." The man said gruffly, and Daphne coughed up the money.

"Are these even sanitary? "Daphne asked as Aberforth went to attend to the two hooded men. She ran her finger along the bottle and recoiled in disgust when a layer of grime came off.

"As least they're bottled." Harry said taking a sip making sure his lips didn't graze…whatever that was near the top.

"What do you think is keeping your Godfather?" She whispered to him making sure to keep her voice low. One of the dementor like man down the bar kept giving them glances.

"He didn't say when he would meet us. He just said be at the bar around three." Harry said. "We're here. All we can do is wait."

"Excuse me." A nasally voice said from behind them. They turned and standing next to them was the man who was missing his two front teeth. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"We're sort of waiting for someone." Daphne responded and turned back to her drink. It was best not to speak to anyone in a place like this.

Harry on the other gand didn't let his eyes leave the man. "You look a lot uglier than the last time I saw you." He grinned at the man who scowled back in returned. Harry started to embrace the man.

"Not here Pup." Sirius muttered to his Godson. "I have a room upstairs. Follow me."

"Who is this?" Daphne whispered to her boyfriend who had gotten up to follow the man.

"You have to trust me." Harry held out a hand which after a moment of hesitation she took, and he began to lead her after the man who led them both upstairs to a room at the end of a hallway.

"In here." He whispered to both of them as he closed the door behind them.

"Is that really you Sirius?" Harry asked unable to help the grin that came to his face.

In answer the man reached into his pocket startling Daphne who quickly drew her wand. "I mean you no harm Miss. Greengrass." He said showing her that he had only taken out a vial which he uncorked and downed.

Before their eyes his Godfather morphed from a humpbacked man missing two front teeth to the proud Lord of House Black that he really was. When Harry had seen him last year Azkaban had really done a number on him. But now he looked more and more like the man that Harry had seen in that photo album Daphne had given him.

Harry grinned even wider and rushed into his Godfather's waiting arms and gave him a bone breaking hug that Hermione would be envious of. "I've missed you Sirius."

"I've missed you too Pup." Sirius smiled down at his Godson. He drew back and his eyes flicked to Daphne. "Aren't you going to make introductions?"

"Sirius. This is my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. Daphne this is my Godfather, Lord Sirius of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Black." Daphne bowed her head slightly.

"None of this Lord hogwash." Sirius snorted. "And when did you suddenly become an expert on Houses, Harry?" Harry explained how Neville had told him all about his inheritance and had even been giving him a few lessons when he could. "I wish you never had to have any part of this Pup." Sirius sighed. "Politics is a shifty business. People are willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top."

"I'm hoping to change that then." Harry said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You won't have been the first to try Harry." Sirius smiled. "How did you know it was me earlier by the way? I wasn't exactly wearing a sign that said, "Escaped Convict"."

"You smelled like dog back then you still smell like one." Harry smirked at him. His Godfather's response was to flip him the two fingered salute.

"It is lovely to meet you though Miss. Greengrass." Sirius said extending his hand. After a second she took it. "It is so nice to meet the girl who has made my Godson so happy."

"How did you know about her anyway?" Harry asked curiously. "I haven't been able to write to you."

"The Daily Prophet is handy sometimes." Sirius shrugged. "Normally it's all fake news but after that last little article by Skeeter I remembered something from a couple months ago. About how you went on a walk through the Forest with a girl named Daphne. I put two and two together, but I didn't know you both were officially an item until now."

"I also heard that Skeeter was terminated from the Prophet." His eyes glanced over to Daphne again. "Your father's doing?"

"Why would you think that?" Daphne asked her breath hitching in her chest.

"I've known your father a very long time." Sirius explained. "We grew up together he and I. I know how dangerous he can be to those who threaten his family."

"You know my father?" Daphne asked.

"And your mother." Sirius nodded. "I was also acquainted with your aunt Hannah for a short period of time."

"Acquainted?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

Sirius blushed. "That's not important right now!"

"Why'd you call us here Sirius?" Harry asked not able to help the smirk on his face.

"I just wanted to check in on you." Sirius said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "How are you? Did you ever patch things up with Ron and Hermione? How are your studies going? I heard that you signed with the English National Te-"

"SIRIUS!" Harry put his hands up in defense. "One at a time."

"Sorry Pup." Sirius gave him a guilty smile. "First things first. Ron and Hermione. How are they?"

"Weasley and I are no longer friends." Harry said with no emotion. "Let's leave it at that."

"I'm sorry to hear. Even if he was never the most loyal it's always unfortunate when a friendship dies." Sirius squeezed his Godsons shoulder. "And Hermione?"

"Still Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be honest Harry and I mean no offense Daphne. I am surprised that you and Hermione…well you know."

Harry shivered at the idea. It wasn't that Hermione wasn't attractive it would just be too weird. Like dating his own sibling. Maybe in other life but not here. "She found a better bloke than me." Was all Harry said and smiled over at Daphne who returned it.

"Anyone I know?" Sirius asked. With how close she was to Harry, Sirius had always considered the girl an addition to their small pack and just wanted to make sure she was being well taken care of by a boy that would show her respect.

"My cousin John Duffy. That's Hannah's son if you didn't know."

"So, she ended up marrying Joseph Duffy, did she?" Sirius sighed.

"She did." Daphne spat. "But she divorced him after he left her and John when he was seven."

"She's better off without him. He was the biggest shit in my house back at school." Sirius glowered but Daphne noticed how his expression changed when she mentioned her Aunt's marital situation. "Your cousin treats Hermione well though?"

"Like a princess." Daphne nodded.

"That's good." Sirius smiled. "So, it's New Years Eve. Do you children have anything planned?"

Harry shook his head. "Me and Daphne were just going to spend it together. Just the two of us."

"Balderdash!" Sirius snorted. "It's nice you two want to have some alone time together but you're young! Now's the time to get nice and pissed!"

"You're an adult… aren't you supposed to be telling us to take things slow?" Daphne asked.

"I was your bloody age once. I know how it all goes. Merlin, I remember a pretty nice shindig that your father threw in our fourth year down at the Three Broomsticks. That was an…interesting night."

"But we're underage. Madam Rosmerta can't rent it out to us, can she?" Harry asked.

"Aye she can't." Sirius had a devilish smile on his face. "But that section of the bar that was rented out that night was in the name of your grandfather."

"It's fine Sirius." Harry said. "If we do get together with our friends we have a place in mi-"

"Actually Harry." Daphne looked over at her boyfriend. "I think the Three Broomsticks seems like an excellent idea."

* * *

"I don't understand." Blaise said. "Why can't we just have a party in the CG Room? It seems a lot less expensive than renting out an entire bar."

"It's not the entire bar." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Just one of the rooms in the back. And why are you complaining? You're not paying for anything."

"Yeah why are you complaining mate?" Duffy asked as they made their way down to the Three Broomsticks. "You get free drinks all night courtesy of the Greengrass clan. I'd be thanking me."

"I'll thank your uncle when I see him." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Not his cunt nephew."

Hermione glared at Blaise which he ignored. He wasn't scared of his friend's girlfriend. Why? Nobody had a clue. Harry had known the girl for years now and she still scared him sometimes. "Just promise me you won't drink too much tonight." Hermione said to John.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." John shrugged. "I can try my best though. It's New Years Eve! Time for us to let our hair down."

"You sound like Professor McGongal." Hermione said. "Just no dancing on tables."

"Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean people don't talk." She said at when he gave her a look. "According to Seamus you have a career ahead of you as a singer."

"Maybe. We'll see." Duffy shrugged and pulled his girlfriend close. "But I really will do my best though. No Firewhiskey tonight. Well maybe one."

"You're incorrigible." She sighed.

"So, everyone is going to be there?" Harry whispered to Daphne.

"Everybody here including a few others. Your teammates were invited…minus Smith of course." Daphne responded. "Some of Susan's friends got invited but only Ernie is coming and that's probably because of Bletchley."

Blaise had told Daphne and sworn her to secrecy that Susan had been a bit ostracized in her own house after she started dating him. The Slytherins might have toned down their hatred of everyone else but old grudges died hard. Hannah Abbot, who was her best friend of almost ten years, now refused to even speak to her anymore. It pissed Daphne off to no end. They were acting like bloody Weasley. She thought Badgers were supposed to be loyal.

Blaise had tried to do the gentlemanly thing and told her he'd understand if she didn't want to see him anymore. Her response had been to slap him across the face. If her so called friends couldn't understand that she was happy then it wasn't her problem. They would see how childish they were being eventually.

"I mean everyone though." Harry said.

"All the adults will be there if that's what you're asking." Daphne nodded. There was a reason that they had decided to have the party at the Three Broomsticks. Sirius couldn't very well sneak into the castle. So, if he couldn't come to them, they would have to come to him.

Harry nodded. "What are you two whispering about?" Tracey called over. "Always looking like your scheming about something."

"Maybe they're thinking of what to do to Krum." Neville said.

"Hope that isn't a long-term plan." Blaise remarked curtly.

"Wh- Shit." Daphne muttered under her breath.

Coming towards them was a group of ten. Five boys each with a girl that they had a hand wrapped around possessively. At the front of the group was-

"Well well well." Krum chortled. He had a blonde that was almost half his size at his side. While Harry and his friends were wearing long coats, Krum and his goons were wearing simple jackets. This weather was probably nothing to them. "Nice eye Duff-ee." His friends laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Nice nose Krum." Duffy retorted. "What'd you do? Break it while eating Volkander's asshole?" This time Hermione didn't even chastise him for his language. She didn't even try to hide behind her boyfriend but stood up straight and eyed Krum down.

"Watch yourself boy." Volkander snapped.

"Or what? You going to jump me again?" Duff growled. "Or do you only attack people when it's five on one?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Krum said simply and his eyes landed on Hermione. "So, you're with him now?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Krum chuckled. "Enjoy her Duff-ee. I hope for your family's sake you fine a _proper_ witch though."

"Don't talk about my family you damn cunt." This didn't come from Duffy. Daphne saw red when she saw this boy. Now she knew how her cousin felt when he beat Malfoy.

"You've got yourself an emotional one there Potter." Krum remarked.

"Was there something you needed Krum?" Potter retorted.

"We're just going on a little walk before we head back to the ship." Krum smirked pulling the girl closer. Woman would've been more accurate. She and the other females in the group were around Krum's age maybe even a bit older. "Trust me when I say that running into you all was not the plan. It's put quite a damper on my night actually."

"I've got a word of advice for you Krum before you go." Harry growled.

"And what's that boy?" Krum raised an eyebrow.

"Run."

"Excuse me?" Krum asked.

"You heard me loud and clear." Harry said with no emotion.

"And why would I do that?" Krum took a step forward followed by the rest of his friends. The girls disentangled themselves from their respective boys and watched the situation unfold.

"You hurt my friend. If it was a fair fight that'd be one thing. But you lot are nothing but cowards. You jumped him and just left him out there in the cold. If our caretaker hadn't been going through the grounds at that moment he might not have been found for hours."

"There's also the fact that you attempted to force yourself on Hermione." Behind Harry, some of his friends let out a collective gasp. Tracey, Susan, Neville. Those who hadn't heard about the situation. They had only known that Krum had tried to do something horrible. "Just know this. Your reckoning will come. If not from me, then from someone else. And they might decide to be a bit more merciful than me, but you better hope I don't get my hands on you. So, I say again. Run."

Nobody said a word for what felt like hours. "Big talk Potter." Krum tried to look confident but had unconsciously taken a step back. "But I think I'll stick around. Not all of your countrymen are as rude as you." With that he turned to the girl who he had been paired with and gave a nod of his head. After a moment's hesitation she joined him. "I'll see you around Potter."

With that his group left but they all gave Harry a wide berth as they walked past him.

"Bloody hell." Blaise remarked. "I'll be honest Harry. I think I just pissed myself."

"You okay?" Daphne said to Harry. She noticed he was shaking and knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

He shook his head. "I don't know where that came from." He said almost silently. Sure, he hated the other boy with a burning passion but never thought he could so easily wish death on another person. It had felt like someone else had taken over. Not like a puppet master but had channeled their anger into him.

"Hey." She whispered to him and hugged him tightly. "He's deplorable. He deserves everything that he has coming to him."

Harry slowly nodded. "I'm sorry Hermione." He apologized to his friend. "I shouldn't have brought all that about you and him up."

"It's okay Harry." She gave her friend a weak smile. "I'm fine. He'll get what he has coming to him." She had been surprised at how devoid of emotions her best friend had sounded when speaking to Krum but knew that a good person like Harry could only be pushed so far before he finally snapped. Despite her feelings towards Krum she was honestly worried for him.

"I honestly don't think we'll have to wait to see Krum get what's coming though." Daphne remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Susan asked a hint of concern in her voice.

Daphne gave her a smirk. "Just wait for the Prophet on January Second. That's all I'm going to say."

"I want to know but I don't." Duffy said fearfully.

"Better not. You don't want to incriminate yourself." She shrugged.

"I think we've wasted enough time just standing around." Neville interjected. "I need a damn drink."

This was a sentiment shared by the rest of their group and it put a little more pep in their step. They arrived at the Three Broomsticks about a half hour later and were greeted by Madam Rosmerta. "Sorry loves no Hogwarts students tonight. We're all full up." She said.

"We're actually here for the private party." Daphne spoke up.

"Oh Miss. Greengrass! I'm sorry dear I didn't even see you there. Your father did say you would be arriving shortly. If you'll follow me please." She led Daphne and her group of friends through the crowded bar. "It's just through there dears. Enjoy yourselves. Just be responsible." These last words were directed Duffy and Blaise who gave her sheepish grins.

"Welcome to the party children!" Daniel said as they entered. "Help yourself to any drinks. Don't worry it's all paid for. Harry. Could I have a quick word?"

Harry nodded and walked over to Daniel who had Jane at his side. "You look very handsome tonight Harry." Jane said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He replied blushing.

"Harry! We've talked about this…"

"Sorry Jane." He apologized.

"I just wanted to make sure your special friend was still planning on joining us this evening?" Daniel asked keeping his voice low.

Harry nodded. "He'll be here. Actually, I think I saw him outside." As they walked in Harry had caught a black dog heading behind the pub.

"He's going to get caught!" Daniel groaned. "We need to get him inside right now."

"I don't that'll be an issue sir." Harry smiled. "Just open up the back door."

* * *

"Are we clear?" Hannah asked. Her brother nodded. They had sent the kids into the other side of the room and thrown up a partition. "What did he mean leave the back door open? All that came in was this dog."

"Oh, Hannah a dog? You wound me so."

They turned and in the dogs place was a man they knew all too well. "Sirius Black." Hannah muttered.

"In the flesh." He said smiling at her.

She walked up to him and he held open his arms as if to hug her. She responded instead by slapping him across the face. "I suppose I deserved that." He admitted rubbing his cheek but was surprised when she threw her arms around him and embraced him.

"It's good to see you." She whispered to him.

"Same goes for you." He smiled. "Don't look so happy to see me Daniel."

Hannah turned around and saw her brother with his wand pointed at the man. "What in the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Before we even start. I need to know something." Daniel spat. "There's Veritaserium on the table next to you. Drink it."

"Is this really necessary?" Hannah snapped but before she could even blink Sirius had picked up the vial and downed it.

"Ask me anything." He said in a calm clear voice.

"What is your name?" Daniel started it off.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Since we were four years old."

"Why didn't you talk to me after that date." Hannah suddenly asked.

"Hannah is this really important?" Daniel sighed.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"I was afraid of my feelings for you." Sirius gulped but answered the question. "I never felt anything like I had with you. I was afraid of commitment."

"And wh-"

"Hannah." Daniel said warningly.

"Fine then." She threw her arms up in anger. "Ask your bloody questions."

"Why did you betray Lily and James?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't."

"You were their Secret Keeper though. If anyone could have done it, it would've been you." Jane said.

Sirius shook his head. "The position was changed at the last minute. They changed it from me to Peter Pettigrew. They felt like nobody would suspect him. He is the one who sold them out to Voldemort."

"Merlin." Daniel muttered. "So, you didn't kill those Muggles?"

"No. Pettigrew did. Then he cut off his own finger to make it appear he died along with them."

"Bloody hell." Daniel said. "The anti-serum is right by you."

"That was damn annoying." Sirius said after downing the vial. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't have a reason not to." Daniel admitted and then held out a hand which Sirius took. "It's good to see you again old friend."

"And you as well." Sirius grinned at him. "So, you think you can help me?"

"It won't be easy. Fudge has basically poisoned all of Britain against you. If we go to court right now, it's likely that he'll have you sent to Azkaban again before the trial even starts."

"He can't do that!" Jane exclaimed. "That has to be illegal."

"Only if he doesn't give a reason that Sirius is being held without trial." Daniel explained. "If he says that they're just holding him until the day but postpone it constantly they can hold him as long as they please."

"So, there's no hope?" Sirius sighed. And he was just getting his hopes up.

"I didn't say that." Daniel looked over at his friend. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Well shit." Daphne sighed.

"Were you really expecting anything different?" Harry asked but shaking his head.

"I thought at least Hermione would control herself." Daphne said sitting down in a chair.

As soon as they arrived the party had dissolved into anarchy. Nobody had fallen out of any trees and broken bones like her father's birthday this summer, but everything had gotten out of hand as soon as the night began. They had expected Hermione to be the one looking after everyone, but she had taken her boyfriend's advice and let her hair down. She hadn't done anything she might regret tomorrow but she was still in a nonstop fit of giggles the entire night. Luckily, Daniel had a few of his employees close by to escort Daphne's friends up to the castle. In times like this, especially with Krum out there it was best no one travelled alone.

"She doesn't really have a lot of chances to go out like this." Harry said. "I can't really blame her for wanting to have a good time."

"I just wish they wouldn't have left such a big mess." Daphne sighed. Nothing was broken but there were bottles everywhere.

"Rosmerta will clean that won't she?" Harry asked as Daphne began to pick up the bottles and throw them into the trash bag. Normally she would've just levitated them, but she had drank more than she would like to admit and didn't trust herself.

"We can at least make it easier on her. Now are you going to just sit there or are you going to help me?"

Harry got up and began to assist her. With two people they were done before they knew it.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it? "Daphne said. "You have to admit this is better than the CG Room."

"I don't know." Harry said stone-faced. "At least there the bottles would've gotten rid of themselves."

"Prat." She said hitting him on the shoulder. "You better not complain on the way up to the castle."

"Well how can you blame me?" He pouted. "I never got a kiss at midnight."

"I did kiss you." She rolled her eyes.

"That was just a peck. Something that you would kiss your grandmother with." He grinned taking a step closer. "I never got a real kiss."

"Is that so?" She took a step closer. "Well maybe we should fix that."

"Maybe w-"Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by her lips being pressed against his. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Every kiss with Daphne felt better than the one before. Almost like he was being completed by a missing half.

He drew back and looked down at her with a smile.

"Harry." She whispered to him.

"Daphne." He whispered back.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Those three words that many would either kill to hear or run for the hills when get thrown in their direction. But I don't think either of our young couple would throw away what they've built.**

**I'd like to apologize that this chapter took so long to write. My idiot self-decided it would be a good idea NOT to outline this before I started writing so I suffered the consequences. I have basically the entire story planned out. How I want it to end. The big events. Things like that. It's just the filler. Getting from Point A to Point B is the problem. If all goes well I'm planning on this being a trilogy and the fact that you guys have shown this so much love means I'll probably end up writing the entire damn thing!**

**Until next time!**

**-RJS**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: 2,000 followers… TWO THOUSAND FOLLOWERS! I just wanted to thank you all for absolutely killing my hopes for this story…they died and were reborn ever stronger like a phoenix. I never thought this story could be as liked as you guys have made it. I know I can never make a living writing fanfiction but honestly, I never thought I could make a living off writing professionally whether it be through writing novels or screenwriting. All of you have given me hope that I can make my way in life doing what I love. It won't be easy, but I like being challenged. And yes, I do realize that there's a difference between writing fanfiction and original material, but I consider this the minor league system. A way to refine your craft and prep you for the Majors.**

**Also, for those of you wondering yes I do know I botched the Editor's last name in the last chapter…I like writing while drinking whiskey and it shows…I also like editing while drinking whiskey… safe to say I just like whiskey in general.**

* * *

"Oi hurry up you lot!" Daphne called out to their friends.

"Piss off." Tracey grumbled as she lagged behind Harry and Daphne. In fact, they were all looking worse for wear after last night. "Why the hell couldn't I sleep in?"

"Because you said that you'd go to this game with us." Harry shrugged. "Not my fault you can't hold your drink."

"I hate you so damn much Potter." She muttered at him. Blaise Neville and Susan glared daggers at him which he ignored.

Nobody had it worse than any of the others than Hermione. She had been so bad this morning that she refused to leave her room. Harry had to hear from Lavender that she wouldn't be joining them. Why would she anyway? Harry wasn't playing and her boyfriend was barred from even being in the stadium so what was even the point?

"Is there even going to be any seats left when we get there?" Blaise groaned. "We might as well turn back now."

"Maybe if it were a Hogwarts match it'd be sold out. Anything other than the host school won't be bad though." Daphne turned around and faced her friend. "By all means if you want to go back then go back. We're literally almost there though."

Blaise said something under his breath that Daphne didn't catch but didn't press the issue.

"You okay?" Daphne asked her boyfriend. It had been quiet between them since last night. He hadn't reacted well to her little proclamation. He all but ran away but she had allowed it. She knew it must've been scary. His girlfriend had said I love you for the first time. She was willing to give him a bit of leeway.

"I'm fine." He replied even though he was anything but. Last night had done a number on him and not because of the drinks. He cared about Daphne. She had wormed her way into his heart in only the short amount of time they'd known each other he could imagine his life right now without her. But she had shocked him when she said…well those words to him. She was important to him and he didn't want to lose her, but he didn't know if was ready to say those three little words.

"Harry." She said lowering her voice. "Can we talk later? After the game I mean."

"Abou-"

"Harry. Please. Don't joke about this. I just want to talk."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. Yeah I'd like to."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked. "Thank you."

He planted a kiss on her temple.

"Bloody hell." Neville muttered under his breath. "Not these bastards again."

"Who do you mea- shit…" Blaise all but groaned.

Through the trees they could see a group coming from the adjoining path. Just their luck: It was Durmstrang.

Daphne put a hand on Harry's shoulder as if to hold him back. Honestly it was only a gesture. If Harry wanted at Krum, then she doubted that she could stop him.

"And just when I thought we were going to enjoy a nice game of Quidditch in peace." Krum spat as he caught sight of the Hogwarts students.

"Why don't you piss off Krum." Tracey glared at the boy.

"You've got a big mouth, don't you?" Krum raised an eyebrow. "Somebody should shut it."

"Try it and I'll make that broken nose Duffy gave you look like a cut." Neville growled as he stepped forward. His hand had gone into his coat pocket as he clutched his wand. Around Krum his teammates did the same as if to get ready to protect their Champion.

"So emotional." Krum smirked. "Almost as much as Potter."

"I see you didn't heed my advice Krum." Harry's eyes narrowed. "Can I help you with something or were you about to leave?"

"Watch yourself boy." Krum growled taking a step forward. "I'll admit you surprised me the other day, but I see you for what you really are. A little boy with no spine. Threaten me again and I will break you."

With that Krum made to turn around and start walking again. "Krum." Harry called after him. Krum turned to face him. "I don't make threats. I make promises."

Krum spat in his direction and then sauntered off followed closely by his friends who all gave Harry uneasy looks.

"Blimey mate." Blaise shook his head. "I'll say it again. You scare me sometimes."

Harry shook his head. Again, it had felt like he had been watching the exchange with his friends. He had been in full control of his words, but it also felt like he was being given suggestions. Like somebody else was advising him what to say that it was okay to tell Krum that he was going to destroy him if the older boy ever crossed Harry. "We should get to the game." Harry responded and started walking without even checking to see if his friends were following him.

"Is your man okay Daph?" Tracey whispered to her best friend as she walked alongside her.

"He's just a little stressed." Daphne replied not knowing if she was lying or not. "With the tournament, the Quidditch team, that bitch Skeeter. He just has a lot on his plate."

Tracey nodded slowly and wanted to ask more but didn't press the issue. Honestly Daphne didn't know what to tell her even if she wanted too. If she was being completely honest Harry's little outburst yesterday scared her a bit. She thought she had seen it all with Duff. How he had battered Malfoy had shaken her, but Harry honestly took the cake. John was known to let his fists do the talking so him getting pushed too far by Malfoy shouldn't have surprised her overly much. Harry however.

He was always such a gentle soul ever since their first year. Sure, there had always been controversy surrounding him. The Chamber of Secrets, Professor Quirrell their first year. She had asked him about it a bit and he had given her short answers but from what she gathered he didn't go out seeking conflict. It was just sort of thrust on him.

Which was why she wasn't so much scared for herself. More for her boyfriend. She didn't know what this inner darkness was. She just didn't want it to consume him.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE SECOND GAME OF THE INTER-SCHOOL QUIDDITCH TOURNAMENT BETWEEN ILVERMORNY SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY AND BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY OF MAGIC!"

"Bloke is loud, isn't he?" Neville grumbled.

"It's almost like it's his job." Blaise rolled his eyes sarcastically and let his voice drop down to an almost whisper. "Don't think he'd be fantastic at his job if we could barely hear him."

"Fair point." Neville shrugged. "Still. My damn eardrums are bleeding."

The Burgos man quickly introduced the lineup for the French squad which was met with polite cheers from their fellow wizards across the channel.

"ANNNNNDDDD NOW INTRODUCING THE STARTING LINEUP FOR THE AMERICAN SIDE! JEFFERSON, HARTLEY, SPEARS, JACKSON, KIRKHOFF, ELLERSON ANNNNNDDDD ELLERSON!"

With that the Americans shot out of their tunnel and took a lap around the stadium to scattered clapping. It was safe to say that their counterparts across the Atlantic weren't well liked in the Islands. Throughout the stadium music began to play. It started off soft but then built into a blasting crescendo.

"_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I take a look at my life and realize there's not much left."_

"Yanks always have to make an entrance, don't they?" Susan muttered under her breath. She had visited America with Hannah's family for a few weeks this past summer. Everyone she had met had been overly cocky. One boy she had talked to had even said You-Know-Who was lucky he never tried to mess with their community. In they boys' words "They would've beaten his ass right back across the pond". She had to be restrained from cursing the boy. Death Eaters had been the ones to kill her parents. She knew how dangerous they could be and for this stupid boy to even think he could duel against the weakest of them infuriated her to no end.

"_I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like on my knees in the night, saying prayers in the streetlight been spending most their lives, living in the gangsta's paradise."_

"…What the hell is a G?" Blaise wondered aloud.

Thankfully the music ended but only after four agonizing minutes. "Not going to lie." Harry admitted. "I honestly enjoyed it."

His friends collectively rolled their eyes and Blaise muttered something about "American music" before a whistle was blown and the game began. "The Quaffle is quickly taken by Jackson who shoots up the field. He passes it out to Spears who shoots- IT'S A FAKE AS SHE DROPS IT OUT TO HARTLEY WHO CATCHES THROWS ANNNDD SCORES! TEN TO NOTHING IlVERMORNY."

"Damn." Was all Harry could say. The entire sequence had taken less than one minute. It was almost like a dance.

"Bastards sure know how to move a Quaffle." Blaise said. He was no expert on Quidditch, but he knew skill when he saw it. "Duffy wasn't lying when he said some of these blokes were on the National team."

"What?" Neville questioned. "What do you mean?"

"He said that Ellerson girl was the starting Seeker for the National team. That Spears girl can flat out fly. Wouldn't surprise me if she was too."

"You mean the U-17 team, right?" Susan asked. There wasn't any way that those kids could be starting for the adult team…could there? Krum was an exceptional player and he was still only the first European to make his national team while still at school in decades.

"No." Blaise replied.

"And here comes Hartley up the- AND DODGES A BLUDGER WITH ONLY INCHES TO SPARE. HE FAKES RIGHT AND SCOREESSSSS!"

The Americans were able to score on the French ten more times before the Beauxbatons' Chasers could even manage one goal. Ilvermorny was leading by one hundred and sixty before the other teams' captain was able to score their second.

"This is just getting painful to watch." Daphne said aloud. The only one who didn't react was Harry. "You've been quiet the whole game. Sickle for your thoughts?"

"Game?" He snorted. "This is a damn exhibition. If the refs were kind, they'd call it right now."

"Beauxbatons still has a chance though don't they?" Tracey said. "They could still catch the Snitch."

As if somebody flipped a switch the entire population of the stadium suddenly had eyes on Vivian who was shooting for the ground. "AND ELLERSON APPEARS TO HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH! QUICKLY BEHIND HER IS THE BEAUXBATIONS' SEEKER BARDY!"

Vivian dropped like a bad habit faster and faster and faster until she was only inches away from the ground before she pulled out of her dive. Bardy was not so lucky. "And Ellerson had pulled off a successful Wronski Feint! Bardy is slow to get up and is attempting to get back unto his broom. What a move from Ellerson!"

Even from here Harry could see the smirk forming on Vivian's face. She clearly enjoyed toying with the other Seeker. He wasn't nearly as skilled as her and they both knew it. And all the while Ilvermorny had scored three more times. Honestly it was almost cruel how badly they were running up the score. Like they were trying to make a statement. It was working.

"And Ellerson had taken off towards the far end of the pitch. Bardy is after her but following at a noticeable distance. He is obviously wary of her after that Wronski Feint earlier. And this appears to be more than a Feint this time! It looks like Ellerson has spotted the Snitch!"

And it was true. Vivian was shooting off towards the far end of the pitch and had her arm outstretched. She had seen her prize and she had come to claim it. Bardy realizing this was no feint this time took off after her, but he shouldn't have even tried. Ellerson plucked the Snitch out of the air and held it up in victory.

"AND ELLERSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ILVERMORNY WINS IN A DOMINATING MANNER THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY TO THIRTY!"

"That was painful… why did I have to get out of bed to watch that?" Tracey groaned. She was still bloody hungover and being out here in the cold didn't really help things.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned and saw Angie walking towards him at a brisk pace. "Team practice. Immediately. After everyone clears out of here."

"Right now?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, right now. Or did you not see the game I did Potter?" Angie said as more of the team walked up. "The Americans made Beauxbatons' team look like a bunch of scrubs. I'm not going to let that happen to us."

Harry looked over at Daphne who nodded at him. "It's okay." She said. "We can talk after your practice." Harry nodded back and gave her a quick hug.

"Alright you lot!" Angie announced to the team. "I'll have some lunch delivered to us in the locker rooms. Nothing too big though. I don't want any of you throwing up on the brooms."

"What about dinner Johnson?" Smith piped up.

"If you're lucky you'll get dinner Smith." Angie glared at the boy. It was obvious she shared the same distaste for him that Harry and the majority of the team did. The only person who really tolerated the boy was Cedric and only just because they were housemates. "We're going to be out here until we get it right."

"Get what right?" Bletchley asked.

"Everything."

* * *

"Get the fuck in here you idiot." Malfoy snapped at Weasley.

"The hell did you just call me?" Ron barked.

"Just get in here! Before somebody sees you."

Ron swallowed a retort and followed the other boy into the classroom.

"What have you learned?" Draco asked as soon as the red-haired boy walked in.

"What?"

"Weasley…the last time I saw you I told you to keep an eye on Potter. What do you have to report?"

"Oh erhm…" Honestly Ron didn't know what to say. Everything he knew about Potter were things he knew from when they were "Friends".

"Bloody hell." Draco rubbed his temples. "One job. One damn job I give you and you can't even do that right."

"And what have you learned about Greengrass, Malfoy!" Ron snapped at the boy.

"I know she has a large family just like I told you before." Malfoy replied simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron said impatiently.

"You don't get it Weasley." Draco sighed. "If you can't kill someone outright better to bleed them dry with a thousand cuts." Weasley just gave him a blank stare. "Idiot." Draco muttered. "Just listen."

* * *

"You okay Daph?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah you look a little under the weather." John added.

Daphne shrugged. "Nothing you all should worry about."

"Does it have something to do with Harry?" Neville asked.

Daphne whirled around on the boy. "Wha- I don't know what you mean."

Around them they were still being given some uneasy looks by Daphne's house. They had noticed that Krum and his ilk had decided to skip dinner that night, so they had taken the opportunity to take their meal at the Slytherin table. The only one who was being given more than a passing look was Hermione and that was only because of how close she was sitting to Duffy. Sure, everybody knew they were a couple, but it was still a whole different thing to see it in person.

"Come on Daph." Tracey rolled her eyes. "I'm bloody blind and I could still you guys were on edge around each other today. What's up?"

"Nothing!" Daphne snapped at her friend. This got her a few looks in her direction from their tablemates, but they were quickly dispelled with a raised eyebrow from Duff. "Just leave it alone."

"Please Daphne tell us." Hermione asked putting a hand on Daphne's. "Maybe we can help."

"I doubt you can." Daphne sighed.

"Just give it a try." Blaise said giving her a smile.

"I- I sort of told Harry I loved him yesterday."

"…Wait what?" John blinked.

"It was after the party. After you lot had all gone back to the castle. It- It just sort of came out."

"Oh Daphne." Hermione sighed. "You just scared him is all. He's never been one for things like that. I'm surprised you've gotten him to open up to you as much as he has."

"What do I do?" Daphne groaned. If she could she probably wouldn't take her words back but just phrase them differently.

"Talk to him." Hermione said simply.

"I don't think it's that easy Hermione." Daphne sighed.

"Honestly Daphy." Duff broke in. "Harry is a good bloke. Just talk to him."

"He isn't exactly here right now is he?" Daphne retorted.

"Hunt him down. Throw him into an empty classroom. And show him why Daphne Bloody Greengrass is to be taken seriously." Duff shrugged as if it was obvious. "Show him the same girl who terrified the hell out of me as a child and still does to this day."

Daphne shook her head. "You really get me, don't you?" She snorted in a very un-lady like manner but then leaned over and wrapped him in a one-armed hug. "I appreciate it though."

"What I'm here for Daphy." He smiled. "Now go and kick Potter's ass…figuratively of course."

She nodded and got up and stomped off towards the Entrance Hall. John turned his head and was surprised to see his girlfriend and friends shaking their heads at him. "What?"

"You just unleashed a monster you idiot." Blaise groaned.

* * *

"Stop being a damn pussy Smith." Angie snapped. "It's a bone. It'll grow back. Just see Madam Pomphrey."

"Crazy bitch." Smith muttered under his breath.

"Want to run that by me again?" Angie raised an eyebrow.

"No."

"Diggory. Get him to the Hospital Wing." She said and the boy nodded and grabbed his housemate by the uninjured arm and led him away.

"Bloody pussy." Bletchley said aloud. "Takes a Bludger to the arm and thinks he's out for the next five years."

Harry snorted. He had lost every single bone in his right arm and you hadn't heard him complain. Smith maybe fractured something, and he acted like he would die. "Good work out there though you lot." Angie said to the rest of them. "You gave me your everything."

"Last thing we want Johnson is to get beat out by bloody Americans." Twin one piped up. "Buggers have a big enough head as it is. If they win bastards won't let us live it down." Twin two finished.

The entire group erupted into laughter. "Idiots." Angie muttered but couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and took a step back at the sight of his girlfriend coming towards him. The look in her eye alone made him want to piss his pants. "Daphn-"

"We need to talk." She snapped.

"Oh..erhm.." Harry sputtered.

"Don't let us keep you Harry." Angie couldn't help fighting the smirk that was tugging at her face. "You seem to have more important matters on your hands."

"Do you mind if we talk over dinner?" Harry asked hopefully. "I'm star-"

"CG Room." She interrupted. "If you want we can have Dobby b-"

The silence was broken by a loud snap. "Mistress Daphne called for Dobby?"

"Uhmm Hi Dobby…" Daphne blinked. "Do you think you can bring me and Harry some dinner to the room that you showed us?"

The house elf nodded excitedly. "Dobby will do it right away for Master Harry and his Daphy."

With that Dobby disappeared with a crack. "Did he just call me-" Harry began.

"Yes." Daphne responded simply before grabbing him by the arm and tugging him away even though she was as confused as he was.

As soon as they disappeared around the corner, the Weasley twins fell to the ground laughing. "What's up with you two?" Bletchley raised an eyebrow.

"He- He- He called Daphne Mistress!" They managed to get out in tandem.

"Yeah so what?" Katie asked. "Isn't that sort of their thing?"

"Have you ever heard a house elf call you Mistress?" Fred asked as he and his brother got back to their feet.

"No. But my Dad's family doesn't own one and my Mum is a Muggle-born." Katie responded.

"The only time you'll ever hear a house elf call someone Master/Mistress is when they're bonded to that person's family."

"Oh." Katie said and then her eyes went wide. "OH."

"So Harry is-"

"Yep."

"Does he know though?" Angie asked.

Fred shrugged. "Honestly probably not. I read somewhere that house elves don't need to let the wizard know that they bonded with them. It just sort of happens."

"Wait." Katie suddenly remembered something. "That elf called Greengrass his Mistress. You said that they only do that for members of the family." Fred and George both nodded. "But Harry and her aren't married."

Fred shrugged. "Guess Dobby likes their chances then."

* * *

"Can Dobby get Mistress Daphy anything else?"

"No Dobby thank you." Daphne smiled at him. "You can go if you like. I'm sure you're tired."

"Oh, I am Mistress. But Dobby would stay awake for a thousand hours to help Master Harry Potter and his Miss."

"Dobby." Harry sighed. "You don't have to call me that. Please just call me Harry."

"Yes sir Mas- Harry sir." Dobby bowed low.

"Same goes for me Dobby." Daphne added. "I'm just Daphne or Daphy if you like."

"Yes Miss." Dobby said. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call on Dobby."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said before the Elf vanished with a pop. "Thought he'd never leave. I love him and all, but he can be a little much sometimes."

"When did you get a house elf?" Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head. "I didn't. No idea why he's calling me Master."

"They don't have to tell you. He can just say that he's bonded to you and your magic will recognize him. That's why whenever you say his name he comes."

"Then why did he come when you called?" Harry asked.

"I-I don't know." This all didn't make any sense. If her and Harry were married, then Dobby would be required to come to her when she called. "We need to talk though."

"Abo-"

"Harry." She snapped. "Please take this fucking seriously."

"Y-Yes Ma'am." He shirked away and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday." She sighed and took a seat next to him. "I just had a few drinks and it came out."

"So, you were drunk?" He asked. "That's why you said it?"

"You saw me…I wasn't drunk. Alcohol just helps get things out that are difficult to say." Daphne put a hand on her boyfriends' shoulder. "Harry I really do love you. I've known for a while now. I just didn't know how to say it."

"Daphne." He said. "I care about you. I really do. Honestly, I can't imagine anyone else as my girlfriend. I don't even want to. It's just…"

"What is it?"

"Not many people have said that to me is all."

"What?" She blinked. "I love you." He nodded. "I hate them."

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Your damn Muggle relatives! Shits don't tell their nephew that they love him?! What the hell is wrong with them?"

"Believe me." He grumbled. "That's not the wors-"

He stopped himself before he could go any further. "Harry please." She begged. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." He said gruffly.

"There's no relationship without trust." She said. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then pleas-"

"What do you want to know Daphne?" He snapped. "Do you want to hear that I was locked in a broom cupboard under a flight of stairs till I was ten years old? That for the longest time I thought my name was "freak"? Hell, I remember once when I was seven, I put my name down on a quiz the teacher actually had to call my uncle to the school because I wrote that as my name. Oh, he let me have it good after that."

"Oh, you thought it was just that?" He continued. "My aunt and cousin don't like me, but uncle Vernon makes it his personal mission to make my life a living hell. There was the time when I was five and asked if I could make a Mother's Day card for my mother." He rolled up his sleeve and pointed out a scar running across his arm. "Or this one." He turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt. "Or the time when I was caught up on the roof of my schools building running my cousin and his friends. Uncle Vernon really let me have it good that day."

"Harry-" Tears had started to stream down her face. How could somebody be so cruel to their own family? "How have I never seen these before? There was that day we figured out the clue. I saw you with your shirt off."

He shrugged. "I've become pretty good at beauty charms. Just forgot to apply them today I guess."

"You have to report this Harry." She said the tears still coming. "If not to our authorities then to the Muggle ones. I don't know a lot about their laws, but I know _this _is illegal."

"It's not that simple." He sighed.

"WHY NOT! Harry, I hope I'm wrong, but I doubt those are the only scars that asshole uncle of yours gave you! You can't tell me that he doesn't deserve to be getting his ass kicked in prison right now for abusing a child. Even in Azkaban they don't look kindly on that."

"I just don't want this to get out." He admitted. "People already look at me as the bloody "Boy Who Lived" instead of just Harry. The Prophet will have a field day with this. I don't need extra attention right now."

"And no." He added when he saw her look. "I don't want you to deal with them. I'm already scared for Krum and I wished death on him."

"Harry." She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Please let me talk to Mr. Stark about this. I guarantee he'd be more than happy to help a friend of the family and he'd keep it to himself. He could keep this under wraps, and we'd take care of it."

"Daphne. I really appreciate that you care so much about me." He said softly. "But this is something I have to deal with myself."

She was about to say something else but stopped herself at the last second and nodded. She couldn't force him to do something he didn't want to do. She hated this but it was ultimately his decision. "And I do care about you." He added. "More than I've ever cared about anyone before. I'm just not sure how deep that goes."

"It's okay Harry." She smiled at him. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

He took her into a hug which she reciprocated. "Thank you Daph. Really." He whispered into her ear.

"Now." She drew back. "Now that I have you here, we should work on the second task."

He groaned. "I'm bloody exhausted. Can't it wait?"

She glared. "I'm not going to let you drown in that lake you idiot now shut up and get your wand out." He raised an eyebrow and her face went red. "YOU KNEW WHAT I MEANT!"

* * *

The next morning came quickly and with-it breakfast. "You look like your about to pass out mate." Blaise said as he noticed Harry dropping a bit over the table.

"Angelina ran us ragged yesterday. She won't let us get beat by the Americans."

"You're lucky Duffy." Neville chimed in. "You don't have to deal with all that right now."

"I wish I could Nev." Duff said. "I'd give anything right now to be out on the pitch."

"I'm sorry mate." Neville blanched realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean-"

John waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Plus, I bet your lady friend is happy to have her Duffy time." Tracey added with a smirk.

Hermione's face went red. "I-I-I want John to be playing more than anyone!"

"Oh, I don't doubt it…the snogging still must be great though." Tracey winked.

"Piss off Davis." John glared but his face went as red as Hermione's.

"Oh, look the Prophet is here." Daphne said nonchalantly as a flock of owls flew into the Great Hall.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Never better." She shrugged. "Could you hand me the front page?"

_Controversy in Quidditch _

_By Mario Burgos_

_No one was more shocked than I when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announced it would be hosting an Inter-School Quidditch Tournament. Already being selected to host the Triwizard Cup many figured that the addition of another tournament would be too much for Headmaster Dumbledore to keep control of especially due to the fact the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has also entered itself in the running boasting several members of the American National Team. _

_Several members of the Durmstrang squad include Chaser Alexi Volkander who up until recently was the number one prospect for the Hartford Harriets but the biggest star that Durmstrang boasted was none other than star Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian National Team, the Seeker who caught the Snitch in the World Cup this past summer. But the Durmstrang team has been neutered as a result of recent events that have rendered Krum, Volkander, and a majority of the team unable to play._

_"_WHAT?!"

"Keep reading." Daphne said sipping her coffee.

_An anonymous tip pointed the International Confederation of Wizarding Sports towards Krum and his teammates use of a specially made potion mixed with the Cardugan plant. It is known to boost the play of any athlete that takes them. Such potions were rendered illegal by all forms of competition after the World Cup of 1988. After a positive test Krum, Volkander, and the majority of his teammates were suspended indefinitely from play. This includes not only the Inter-School Tournament but also any International and Professional Quidditch abroad._

"Shame about Krum." Daphne shrugged. "Almost feels like a setup."

"Daphy…" John started hesistantly. "Was thi-"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that John?" She raised an eyebrown.

"No actually." John decided. "I don't."

"Whoever did this they made one thing perfectly clear." Daphne shrugged.

"What's that?" Blaise asked fearfully.

"Don't fuck with my family."

* * *

**A/N: WHAT'S UP Y'ALL! I wanted to say thank you again for the TWO. THOUSAND. FOLLOWERS! Y'all are awesome!**

**What's more. I know I'm going to get some shit from the music geeks who will say that this chapter takes place in January 1995 when Gangsta's Paradise didn't come out till August of that same year… They're wizards so they get magical early access to music? Like I said when I first published this story, it's AU so Coolio released the song in January. **

**And yes. There is no reason that Wizards can't take PED's. At the end of the day they are just humans albeit humans that can use magic**

**-RJS**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: When I'm writing the final part of this chapter it's Halloween in America. Or the day that Voldemort killed Harry's parents. Hope everyone had a safe night! **

* * *

It was the day before classes started back up and two couples just wanted to spend the day together. Tracey and Neville were…studying in the Greenhouses. Honestly how many times could you really look at a plant? Duff and Hermione were in Hogsmeade together. Since it was still technically the holidays, students didn't need a specified day to go down to the village. They could make their way whenever they pleased as long as they were back before the gates shut.

So that just left two Slytherins, a Gryffindor, and a Hufflepuff. While Blaise considered himself close with Daphne and had grown closer to Harry in the past few months, the two of them knew almost little nothing about Susan other than that she was loyal to her boyfriend and had disloyal friends. Even Harry had noticed how most of the Hufflepuffs avoided her like the plague now. It reminded him all too much of how his own house had shunned him at the start of the Tournament, so he knew how she felt. He was just happy that she had someone like Blaise to help her through it.

"So, what do you three feel like doing?" Daphne asked. Most of the younger students had returned to the castle and the rest would have returned by dinner. There were groups and groups of students infesting every nook and cranny of Hogwarts, but she was sure that they could find something to do.

"Go down to the lake?" Susan offered.

"Too cold." Harry said. "Warming charms would help but is it really worth the trouble?"

"Hogsmeade?" He said.

"Too long of a walk. Not sure why Hermione and Duffy had their heart set on it but to each their own."

"I have an idea." Susan suddenly said.

"What?" The three of them asked interestedly but the girl only had eyes for Daphne.

"You can tell us how you managed to trick Krum and the Durmstrang team." Suddenly three sets of eyes were now perched hungrily on Daphne.

She only shrugged. "You act as if I had anything to do with it."

"Please." Susan gave her a disbelieving look. "You swear vengeance on Krum and his friends, and it just so happens that they end up being banned from the sport they love for five year and lose out on a rich contract?"

"When you say it like that I sound like a monster." Daphne commented but didn't seem to care about the money that Krum lost out on.

"So, you did have something to do with it?" Blaise countered.

"I didn't say that." Daphne replied simply.

"So, you're denying you had anything to do with it." Susan asked.

"Didn't say that either." Daphne replied.

"Come on Daph." Harry groaned. "Quit torturing us."

Daphne looked around. The Entrance Hall was mostly empty, but she still wasn't taking any chances. "Fine then. But not here."

She led them over to an alcove just off the entrance to the Great Hall. "_Nihil notitia."_ She whispered and blue sparks shot out of her wand and covered the area around them. "Notice Me Not Charm. Now what do you want to know?"

"How did you do it?"

"Did you have help?"

"Weren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Did you cover you-"

"HOLD UP!" She seethed at them. "We still have to keep our voices down. The Charm only suggest people look elsewhere but I for one would get suspicious if four voices started yelling loudly at each other."

"Now one by one." She said. "I'll knock your two first questions out at once. Do any of you know a woman named Madam Pearl in London?"

Susan and Harry shook their heads, but Blaise slowly nodded. "Me and Duffy went to Diagon Alley this summer!" He defended himself when Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway…" She continued and avoided looking at Susan. "Madam Pearl runs a certain kind of establishment. It caters to men in particular…makes them feel happy if you catch my drift."

"We didn't do anything." Blaise muttered under his breath when Susan shot him a glare. "We just went into look."

"After what happened with John." Daphne continued hoping to help Blaise out a bit by distracting Susan. "Me and my Mum flooed down to Knockturn Alley. I didn't tell her why only that it was to help the family. My Father understood and gave his blessing. Mum waited for me down the street while I went into the establishment and talked to Madam Pearl."

"And they just let you in?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the idea of his girlfriend being in a place like that even if she wasn't planning on "sampling the wares".

Daphne shrugged. "You just show money anywhere and people tend to overlook your age."

"So, you went into Madam Pearls'." Blaise said shifting a bit trying to inch away from Susan's fiery gaze. "Then what?"

"Then I met with Pearl. I told her what I needed done and after showing her the required Galleons she was all too happy to help."

"How much?"

"A fair amount." Daphne replied.

"How did you get it?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said my Father gave his blessing. He put the financial resources of the Greengrass Family behind this little endeavor. Through a shadow corporation of course. If this situation ever turns out to be a hoax, then it'll all be traced back to one of my father's rivals shipping companies in the Philippines."

"Damn." Blaise whistled. "Lord Greengrass isn't messing around."

Daphne snorted. "His blood was attacked. He's not going to let that go unpunished."

"Anyway." She continued. "After I met with Madam Pearl, my Mum and I went to a Potions shop just down the way. Again, all that was needed was the right amount of coin for their silence and what we needed and they were all too happy to oblige."

"What did you g- no." Susan's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Harry and Blaise both asked confused.

Daphne nodded. "You really did it?" Susan asked her mouth still wide open.

Again, Daphne nodded. "How did you-"

"OI!" Blaise and Harry snapped. "What are you both talking about?"

"Boys." Susan and Daphne rolled their eyes.

"Obviously you both know about the Cardugan plant from that article in the Daily Prophet?" The boys nodded. "What you might not know is that it's extremely hard to brew into a potion. It takes about a month to make."

"Like Polyjuice Potion." Harry commented. His friends all looked at him. "I-I read it somewhere in a book." He covered up for himself. He had told Daphne a bit about his adventures at Hogwarts but obviously he had not told her everything. Just like her little trip to Knockturn Alley it was best to keep some things to yourself.

"Yeah…like Polyjuice Potion. To get it on demand like we did, we had to go to a special place."

"So, you're the ones who drugged Krum then!" Blaise said.

Daphne nodded. "And we had help."

"Madam Pearl?" Again, Daphne nodded. "But how?"

"Like I said when I told her what I needed from her she was willing to help out for a price. She supplied me with five of her most beautiful girls."

"Five o- wait a minute." Harry said slowly. "When we ran into Krum and his goons on New Year's Eve, they were with five girls."

"Not just good looking but you have brains too." Daphne smirked. Harry blushed. "But you're right. Each of those girls were Madam Pearl's and they were all on the Greengrass payroll that night."

"So, they were all…" Blaise said trying to watch how he phrased the next part. "They were all-"

"Ladies of the night yes." Daphne nodded. "Each of them is used to drunken men. And each of them is used to making their situation even worse to help tips."

"Not exactly honorable." Harry commented.

Daphne shrugged yet again. "I'm not really complaining. It helped me out."

"Those ladies of the night may or may not have slipped a bit of potion in the Durmstrang's New Year's punch. That potion may or may not have been laced with Cardugan plant." Daphne said simply. "The Durmstrangers drank the potion. Not my problem."

"Bloody hell." Blaise remarked and then looked over at Harry. "You scared the piss out of me before Harry, but now your girlfriend truly makes me want to piss my pants."

Daphne bowed and smirked at her friend. "Thank you Blaise I try."

"Are you going to tell Duff?" Harry asked.

Daphne shook her head. "It's better for him not to know. If this comes out, he'd be the first suspect because of the attack. Ignorance is bliss."

"Damn." Harry remarked. Daphne gave him a questioning look. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Smart boy."

"Do you think you'll get found out?" Blaise asked.

"Unlikely." Daphne said. "We covered our tracks. Dad isn't known for his shady business deals but if he doesn't want people to know something it's highly unlikely they ever will."

"Your family doesn't mess around." Susan commented as they left the alcove.

"If someone can harm a member of the family with impunity how long before no one is safe?" Daphne replied.

"Well said."

They all turned at the sound of the voice and in front of them was a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. He had reddish brown hair and brown eyes like a hawk that pierced through you.

While the others didn't recognize the man, Daphne treated him with a look of hatred. "What are you doing here." She spat at the man.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you really greet your uncle Daphne?"

"You're no Uncle of mine." She hissed.

"So emotional." He snorted. "Just like your mother." His eyes dragged over to Harry who stood beside her. "I'd recognize your face anywhere. You're Harry Potter."

"Yes." Harry replied simply. He didn't know who the man was but just the fact that Daphne treated him with hostility put him on edge. "And who are you?"

"Joseph Duffy." The man replied simply.

"You're John's father?" Blaise asked a touch of anger in his voice. He had been there when his mate had to sit through that fucking Howler.

"You could say that." Duffy Sr said distastefully. "He's actually why I'm here. I heard about how he was brutally attacked by a gang of thugs and I wish to hear from the Headmaster about how he let this happen."

"That happened over a week ago." Daphne retorted with no emotion. Her Ice Queen armor was back in full force. "You're just now deciding to care about it?"

The man only shrugged. "I'm a very busy man Daphne. I am a Lord of a very prestigious family after all."

"The family you cast John out of you mean." Blaise spat at the man. This man was the one who had ridiculed his friend for daring to care about a Muggle-born in front of the entire school.

"This is family business boy." Joseph snapped at the disrespectful little whelp.

"You're right it is. And John is like my brother." Blaise stared the man down.

"What's your name boy." Duffy Sr raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini… ahh Joanna's son. You took your mother's name I see. Although I guess it could get confusing after having seen seven men come through your mother's life."

Blaise took a step forward, but Susan put a hand on his shoulder drawing him back towards her. "Was there something you needed _sir?" _She asked only adding the title as a courtesy.

"And you are?"

"Susan." She replied.

"You're a Bones, aren't you?" The man gave her a lecherous grin that grew even wider when the girl took a step back. "You're as beautiful as your mother was."

"I think you should leave _Joseph_." Daphne spat. If he didn't, she might have to curse the man.

"So much disrespect dear niece." He scoffed. "But I think I'll leave you four for better company actually. I have business to discuss with the Headmaster as I said." With that and a flourish of his cape he was gone.

"Bloody cunt." Daphne muttered.

"He is a piece of shit, isn't he?" Blaise spat. He hadn't liked the way that the man had been looking at his girlfriend. If Daphne hadn't said something, he would've decked the man right then and there.

"Putting it simply." Daphne replied.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Blaise said to Susan. "It was like you were nothing but a piece of meat to him."

"What was he doing here?" Harry asked. "I doubt that he actually cares about his son enough to meet with Dumbledore."

"I don't know." Daphne said mostly to herself. "But it's not good. I can tell you that."

* * *

"Watch your step." John said. "There's a puddle."

"…Aren't you going to lay your jacket on it so I can walk across?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I do that?" He asked confused. Then his jacket would be wet and useless in this cold. "Can't you just step over it?"

She sighed. "What if I trip and fall in?"

"Then don't fal- oh." He suddenly realized what she was getting at. "Don't say Hannah Greengrass didn't raise her son to be chivalrous."

"What are you d- OHHH!" She squealed as he picked her up by her legs and carried her through the exit of the Three Broomsticks. "Put me down John Duffy!"

"No no no. I can't let my lady walk across a puddle like us commoners." He said as he carried her down the street. People who saw them only shook their heads and smiled. Oh, to be young again.

"Are you going to put me down anytime soon?" Hermione asked. Honestly, she wasn't really complaining. Who would really say no to their boyfriend carrying them down the street like a bride?

"Wasn't planning on it." He shrugged.

"Well you'll have to. There's the bookstore."

"And I have to put you down because…"

"John." She raised an eyebrow at him warningly.

"Yes dear." He said setting her down. She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Now you get to watch me browse for hours at my favorite bookstore." She smiled before grabbing him by the hand and tugging him inside.

"You say that like I'm supposed to be disappointed." It might sound creepy, but it was one of the better parts of his day watching her deep in concentration on a book. When they had just been study partners, he had spent a lot of the time staring at her. That meant they had to meet with each other more often to pick up the slack. Not that he had been complaining.

"Ahh Miss Granger! So good to see you." Harriet smiled at her favorite customer as she came into her store with a handsome young man at her side.

"Hello Miss Taror!" Hermione smiled at the woman.

"And who is this young man?"

"John Duffy Ma'am." He said politely.

The woman took on a noticeable frown when he said his last name, but she didn't comment on it. She had met the boy's father before but wouldn't let that hurt her opinion on the man's son.

"First customers of the day?" Hermione asked as she looked through a small display at the front of the shop. _The Idiots Guide to Dragons by Penny Uther_. That name sounded-

"Second pair actually." Harriet clarified. "A couple of your classmates came in before you did. Were rather rude if I do say so myself. They should be somewhere in the back."

Hermione frowned. How someone could be rude to Miss Taror she couldn't even fathom. The woman was one of the kindest souls Hermione had ever met.

"If I see them, I'll say something to them about respect Ma'am." John said.

The woman smiled at him. "That is not necessary Mr. Duffy but I thank you regardless. You're very kind."

"If either of you need me please let me know. I have some filing to do in the back." The woman disappeared leaving them alone.

"No fighting today." Hermione warned him.

"Who said anything about fighting?" He shrugged. "If they're a couple of berks who need correcting nothing a word or two couldn't solve."

She sighed and shook her head but turned her attention back to the book. "I can't explain why this name sounds so familiar. Have you heard of her? Penny Uther."

"I'd hope so." He walked over. "I have to see her at every family holiday. That's my Mum's first cousin. She works with dragons."

"Is that the woman who gave you a hug in the tent the day of the first task?"

He nodded. "I could probably get you an autograph if you like."

She shrugged. "Wouldn't say no to one actually."

He laughed. "I have to use the loo. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'm a big girl John." She raised an eyebrow. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." He said. "Doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

She rolled her eyes as he walked off. They joked but she was lucky to have John in her life. She always thought for some reason that she would end up with some arse who didn't fully appreciate her.

"- honestly we don't have anything to worry about. Nobody is going to bother us back here." A voice said from behind one of the stacks.

"And you're sure?" Another voice retorted.

"Please. This bitch doesn't do enough business for us to run the risk of somebody finding us together." Hermione frowned. How dare somebody talk about Miss Taror like that. These must've been the two disrespectful boys that she had been talking about. Maybe she should let John teach them some manners.

"Who was that man you were talking to? In the alley I mean." The second voice said. It sounded terribly familiar.

"Friend of my fathers." The other voice replied simply. She also felt like she heard it before.

"What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it. Only told me we-"The voice drew down to a whisper so she leaned in so she could hear it. "-the bitch a lesson. That'll send that damn family a message."

"You don't think we're going a little far?" The other voice said fearfully.

"Listen Weasley you're either in or you're not. But right now, you're in fully. We've both come too far to turn back now."

Hermione gasped. WEASLEY?! If that was Ron the other voice had to be-

"Granger?" She looked up and standing in front of her was Malfoy and Ron. They must've heard the gasp and come to investigate. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I'm looking at books. Or is that illegal now?" She spat. She still couldn't get over seeing these two of all people together. Maybe they had taken to each other after the Yule Ball.

"For a Mudblood like you? We could only wish." Malfoy retorted. Ron merely shifted beside him but didn't come to her defense. "To think they even let your filth in this school."

"Woah Malfoy calling me a Mudblood?" Hermione took on a fake tone of panic. "However, will I recover?"

"And where are you going Granger?" Malfoy asked as she started to turn.

"Away from you. Or is that also not allowed?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you speak to me that way you filthy little Mudblood." The boy spat at her. "Somebody needs to teach you a lesson."

"And what lesson is that Malfoy?" A cold voice said from behind Hermione.

She turned and behind her was John. At least it looked like John. The boy behind her was devoid of any emotion and eyeing Malfoy down with a cold fury.

"If it isn't the blood traitor." Draco spat but took an involuntary step back. "Come to defend your pet Muggle-born?"

"Remember what I told you Draco." John took a thundering step towards his fellow Slytherin. "I told you to never use that word again in my presence. Do you want another lesson?"

Malfoy snorted but took another step back. He still had bruises from the last time he went up against Duffy. "I have better things to do than to consort with a blood traitor and his whore."

"You cunt." John muttered. Hermione put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time for you both to go. Malfoy…Weasley." She acknowledged her former friend with a look of contempt. At least he had the shame to not meet her gaze.

Draco scoffed but turned heel and walked away following closely by Ron.

"You really should've let me break his nose." John grumbled.

"Like you did with Krum?" Hermione gave him a look. "That got you a suspension."

"Nobody will care about a prima donna daddy's boy getting his just desserts."

"His father might." Hermione said. "As much as I dislike him the Malfoy family has a lot of influence."

"I don't care." John retorted. "Nobody talks to my girlfriend like that."

"Hey." She said and smiled at him. "I'm okay. Their just words."

He shrugged. "Let's get out of here. I really just want to head back up to the castle and grab some food."

"We literally just ate…"

He shrugged. "I'm a growing boy."

"Find everything okay dears?" Harriet asked the two as they walked towards the door.

"Nothing really caught my Miss Taror." Hermione replied.

"Oh, please Miss Granger." The woman rolled her eyes. "You've bought an average of ten books a month from me since the start of last year."

"…We only get a few Hogsmeade weekends a year though." John said confused and looked over at his girlfriend who suddenly looked sheepish.

"I did say _average,_ didn't I?"

"We should probably get back to the castle." Hermione said hurriedly.

"Those two students won't bother you anymore ma'am." John said to the woman. "You shouldn't see their faces in here again."

"You shouldn't have done that Mr. Duffy." She sighed. "But thank you nonetheless." She smiled at him.

The two Hogwarts students left the shop. "So…. how many books have you bought from there anyway?" Duffy asked her.

"That's not important!" Hermione snapped but her face went red.

"Hermione relax." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "If I wanted some mindless idiot I'd go after Hannah Abbot."

"I heard she's very kind." Hermione glared at John.

"She also hasn't talked to Susan in months." Duff retorted. "Blaise told me Hannah isn't too keen on the idea of Susan dating a snake. That makes her a mindless idiot."

"And what about me?" Hermione asked stopping.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Am I a mindless idiot for dating a "Snake"?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Please 'Mione." He snorted. Normally she hated when Ron called her that but the fact that her boyfriend was calling her that made her heart flutter. "After this ask me that question again."

"Aft-MHMMM." She suddenly couldn't breathe because his lips had captured her own. They had snogged before of course but this was different. There was so much emotion in this kiss so much passion. It made her toes curl.

"Well isn't this adorable?"

They both drew back from each other and looked towards the sound of the voice and blushed. Standing in front of them wearing similar amused looks were Hannah and Jane Greengrass.

"M-Mum. Auntie Jane." Duff sputtered but didn't move back from his girlfriend. "What are you both doing here?"

"Can't Hannah and I walk through the streets without an interrogation by my nephew?" Jane said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Miss Granger is it good to see you again."

"You as well Ma'am." Hermione's face was still tinged pink. "It's good to see you Miss Hannah."

"And you dear." Hannah smiled at the girl. "Your Aunt and I were actually about to get lunch at the Three Broomsticks, John. Would you both care to join us?"

"We actually just ate not too long ago." He answered. "We were about to head back up to the castle."

"On a nice day like this?" Hannah asked. "You're a growing boy Jonathan. You need to eat."

"I was just telling Hermione the same thing actually." He grinned. "But no thank you. I think we're just going to get some lunch back at the castle. I think they're still serving."

"Well if you change your mind John we'll be at the Broomsticks." Jane smiled at her nephew.

"If he's not going to join you, I guess I can take his place." An all too familiar voice spoke.

John froze up. No.

"So good to see you Jane… And you Hannah." Joseph drawled as he stepped forward from the alley, he had been standing in.

"Joseph." Jane said coldly to her former brother in law. The man had always eyed her like a piece of meat even when he had been married to one of her good friends.

Hannah didn't even treat this piece of dragon dung with a response. "John why don't you and Hermione head back to the castle?" She said hurriedly.

"Now what's the rush Hannah?" Joseph asked stepping towards Duffy Jr. "Am I not allowed to converse with my son?"

"And you are?" He asked looking over at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger…sir." She added the last bit as a mere formality. This man was horrible to the bone from what she heard, and she wanted away from him as soon as possible.

"Granger. Granger… funny I don't recall ever having met anyone with the surname Granger. Are you foreign?"

"No." She knew exactly what the man was doing.

"If you're not foreign and I've never heard of your family then I'm thoroughly lost." The man couldn't help the cold smirk that came to his face.

"Joseph…" Jane said warningly.

"What? I wish to know more about the girl."

"My parents are Muggles." Hermione interjected quickly. "That's probably why you've never heard of my family."

"Muggles." Joseph spat the word with hatred and then turned his eyes on John. "So, the rumors are true boy. You truly have no shame."

John didn't respond. His eyes had fallen to the ground and Hermione noticed he had begun to shake.

"I was right to banish you from the family boy." Joseph scoffed shaking his head in disgust. "My father himself would've killed me in the cradle if he knew I would've shot a blood traitor like you out of my loins."

"Leave. Now." Hannah said devoid of any emotion. "While I still let you."

"I suppose this isn't all on him actually." Joseph continued instead. "With a blood traitor mother, the apple truly doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You son of a bitch." Hannah spat. "How can you even call him your son? You were never a father to him. His uncle raised him into the man he is today. Not you."

"One hell of a man you got here." Joseph scoffed. "Hasn't even looked me in the eye the entire time."

"What's wrong boy?" He took a step closer to John. "If you're such a man look me in the ey-"

Before he could finish John whirled around and walked away. Not just down the street but back towards the castle.

"John!" Hermione called after him and started to go to him but turned around and gave Joseph a seething look. "You're the worst kind of man! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"That'll be the day when I take that kind of lip from a damn Mudblood." Joseph growled and started after her but stopped when he found a wand in his face. Hannah's wand to be exact. "What my dear wife? Are you going to cur-?"

"_STUPEFY!" _A red light slammed into the man sending him to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jane said but didn't sound at all apologetic. "He was baiting you."

"Son of a bitch deserved it." Hannah spat. "Nobody talks to my son like that."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jane asked.

"Piece of shit will be fine." Hannah shrugged and resisted the urge to kick her ex husband on the ground. The few people who had been in that particular street with them had only given them a passing glance before walking off. They obviously didn't want to become involved.

"I meant Jonathan." Jane corrected.

Hannah sighed. "I truly hope so."

* * *

"So, when are Hermione and Duffy supposed to get back?" Neville asked as the group walked together towards the Great Hall. Daphne, Blaise, Harry, and Susan had braved the outdoors and made their way down to the Greenhouses. There they had found Neville and Tracey snogging furiously up against the wall. Somehow Neville had gotten Tracey's bra off with her coat on the entire time. To say he had come miles since he started dating her would be an understatement. At the start of the school year the thought of even speaking to a girl like Tracey terrified the living hell out of him.

"Who knows." Daphne shrugged. "Maybe they're in some alley way snogging each other senseless."

"Better than a greenhouse honestly." Blaise commented offhandedly and ignored the glare that Tracey sent in his direction, but it was negated by the red that came to her and Neville's faces.

"You don't think they ran into…him, do you?" Blaise asked nobody in particular. They had filled Tracey and Neville in on the encounter they had with Duffy Sr.

"I hope not." Daphne spat. "If that arse even t-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a figure came into the Entrance Hall at a brisk pace followed quickly by another.

"John!" Hermione called after him as she heaved in and out. She had basically run all the way here while the much taller boy had outpaced her and left her in the dust.

"Duff?" Blaise called out to his friend as he stormed past. John didn't even give his best friend a passing glance. He only went up the stairs and didn't look back.

"What happened?" Daphne asked Hermione even though she already had an idea.

"D-D-Down in the village." Hermione got out still trying to catch her breath. "We ran into John's father."

"What did that piece of dragon dung say to him." Daphne demanded. "What did he say to my brother?"

The others gave Daphne a look, but Hermione answered her question. "He- He-"She sputtered tears starting to stream down her face. "He said John should be ashamed of even being around me. That he was right to banish him from the family."

"And I gave him a stunning spell for his troubles." Hannah added as she and Jane walked up to the group. "Last time I saw him he was lying against a wall in some alley down in the village."

"Still less than he deserves." Daphne growled. "We need to go to him."

"Daphne dear." Hannah said putting a hand on her nieces' shoulder. "Maybe you're not the best person to talk to him."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked confused. "He's my family."

"I understand that. I'm his mother." Hannah sighed. "But the best person to talk to him may not be his family."

"What about me?" Hermione asked. The tears had mostly stopped but her face was still red, and she was sniffling like nothing else.

"You're his girlfriend Hermione." Hannah smiled sadly at her. "I was thinking of someone else." She looked over at Harry.

"Me Ma'am?" He asked surprised. "He's my friend and all but I only met him a few months ago."

"He respects you Harry. He may not say it, but I've seen the way he acts around you. If you were in a fight right now, he'd be there to back you up with no hesitation." Hannah said.

"I respect him too, but does that really make me the best person for the job?" Harry asked slowly.

"Take someone else with you then." Hannah looked over at Blaise. "His best friend maybe."

"Let's get going Harry." Blaise said and immediately started off in the direction that John had taken off in.

Harry started to follow Blaise, but Daphne grabbed him by the shoulder. "Help him." She begged. "Please."

Harry nodded and started off with Blaise. It didn't really matter if they searched the castle up and down from Duff. They knew where he was.

* * *

When they got to the seventh floor the CG Room was already taken for a door had already been thrown up.

Blaise sighed. "Better now than later." He said to Harry before pushing open the door and immediately ducking as a spell shot his way.

"_REDUCTO, STUPEFY, REDUCTO, EXPULSO!" _It almost looked like a firework show with all the spells that John was throwing up. He had conjured a small army of dummies and was using them as targeting practice.

"Hey John!" Blaise called out to no avail. Duff's only reaction was to keep throwing spell after spell at the dummies.

"Hey Duffy!" Harry called even louder. Again, no response. "MATE!"

John whirled around and the spell he had been casting at the time shot off in their direction. It slammed into Harry and shot him into the wall.

Duffy's look of anger quickly changed into one of despair. "HARRY!" He cried and sprinted towards his friend.

"I'm alright." Harry groaned slowly recovering. He would need a visit to Madam Pomphrey, but he would be fine. "That packed hell of a punch. What was that?"

"An Expulso charm. You sure you're alright mate?" Duffy asked quickly. Daphne would kill him if he damaged her boyfriend.

Blaise and John quickly helped Harry to his feet. "I'll be fine. It'll be a bruise. Nothing more." Harry said. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Duffy's expression changed just like that.

"We heard about what happened in the village brother." Blaise said putting a hand on Duff's shoulder.

The boy only shrugged it off. "So." Was all he said.

"It's okay John." Harry said. "The man is a piece of dragon dung. You shouldn't waste another thought on him."

"You think I care what he thinks of me!" John snapped at him. "I stopped caring about what he thought of he after he left me and my Mum when I was seven fucking years old."

"If he died tomorrow, I would give the person a fucking medal."

"Then what is it?" Blaise asked. "Talk to us."

John sighed heavily. "Anything you say won't leave this room if you don't want it too mate." Harry said. "It can stay between us."

"You know how much I care about Hermione, Harry." Duff said suddenly. "I've been with more than a few girls. I'm not going to lie about that. But I would give every single one of those bloody bints up if I could be with Hermione for even a single day."

"When that…arse started in on her. Belittled her. I didn't say a thing. Didn't come to her defense. What kind of person can't even defend his own girlfriend?"

"You don't need to apologize for anything Duffy!" Harry snapped. "I'm not going to pretend I know anything about your childhood because I don't, but it's obvious that your "father" did a number on you. Even now he has you feeling worthless. Like you're nothing?" Duffy hesitated but then nodded. "I know what you're going through mate. My uncle might be a Muggle, but he rivals your father when it comes to being a good example."

"I-I just don't know if I can face her again." John whispered almost to himself. "How can she even respect me after that?"

"You won't know until you talk to her, but I've known Hermione for more than four years now. She's not known to hold a grudge especially against someone she cares about. Just talk to her."

Duffy nodded. "You sure you're alright?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine. I'll go to the Hospital Wing tomorrow."

Duffy then surprised Harry when he took him into a hug. Harry stiffened. He still wasn't used to anyone outside of Hermione initiating physical contact with him. Daphne had been the second. It was a whole different experience having another boy his own age wrap his arms around him.

"Thanks Harry." Duffy said. "I really mean it."

"No problem mate." Harry smiled and returned the hug.

"We should probably get back to the others." Blaise said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Zabini?" Duffy grinner over Harry's shoulder. "Missin out?"

"Wha-"Before Blaise could finish his sentence he was dragged into a group hug.

"You know you were jealous." Duffy said as he wrapped an arm around his two friends.

"Piss off." Blaise rolled his eyes but didn't attempt to move away.

"Is that what passes as a moment between boys? If so, you need to work on it." Hannah said as she walked into the room followed by the rest of their friends.

The three boys drew back from each other. "Miss Greengrass!" Harry yelped. "Uhm I see you found the room…"

"Don't worry Mr. Potter." She winked. "I found this room back in my days at school. Although for me it was just a broom closet that me and my companion at the time used."

"MUM!"

Behind Daphne came a blur that shot towards Duff. Hermione wrapped her boyfriend in a bone crushing hug. "Are you okay?"

"Y-"

"I was so worried John! Please never do that again!"

"Herm-"

"Sorry." She blushed. "I'm not letting you speak, am I?"

He kissed her silencing her apologies. "You act as if I'm mad. You're only caring about my wellbeing." He smiled down at her. "Should I be mad about you caring about me?"

She gave him a gentle kiss. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." He said. "Thanks to Harry I mean."

"Where's Aunt Jane? Wasn't she with you?" He asked looking over at his mother.

"She had to return to the Three Broomsticks." Hannah replied. "I'm guessing she wanted to tell your uncle what happened."

Duffy nodded reluctantly. He knew his uncle would be told about what happened eventually but thought he would be at least given another day before they had to talk about it.

"I don't know about you all but I'm starving." Hannah declared.

"Same." John and Harry said simultaneously.

"We literally just ate an hour and a half ago…" Daphne groaned.

Harry shrugged. "I'm a growing boy."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 14 is in the books y'all! Hard to believe that in my mind this story is about half over. It feels like only yesterday that I started writing this at 3am back in July. Hope Y'all are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!**

**-RJS**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey Y'all! Just wanted to touch upon a review I got. It's a guest so I can't message you friend. Not sure how many of you feel the same way as this review so I just thought I'd nip it in the bud.**

**It was basically along the lines of why nobody has challenged Duffy for Head Snake. Surely a fifth sixth or seventh year wouldn't want to be ordered around by this kid? **

**Ask yourself this question. Draco was the head of Slytherin basically from the start of his third year maybe even a bit before that, all the way to the end of the series. And nobody ever challenged him? Why? Because of his Daddy's power. Nobody wants to fuck with the status quo. Duffy has the power of his family and he also has something Malfoy doesn't. He can fight. He's not afraid to take a punch and knock you on your ass. In my opinion many wizards are too reliant on their magic they wouldn't know how to react to a broken nose. **

**Hopefully this answered your review. If not do me a favor friend, make a profile so I don't have to write something just devoted to responding to reviews like this. If people skipped through this I totally understand.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

"FUCK!"

"Daniel!" Jane said loudly for the fifth time.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Daniel paced the room as he had been doing for a good ten minutes. He picked up a glass and through it at the window shattering it.

"OI!" Jane yelled at her husband who turned to face her. "Deep. Breath." He glared at her but did as she instructed. "In. Now out. In. Now out." She took out her wand and pointed it at the broken window. "_Reparo." _ A short few seconds later the window repaired itself as the glass shot back into place. "How do you feel now?"

"Pissed off." Was the only two words that Daniel could find to describe his emotions. The real story was simple. Pure unbridled rage coursing through his veins. And all towards one man.

"Seven years. Seven fucking years! And now he chooses to show his face?" Daniel growled. His wife had told him how his former brother in law had accosted them in the village today and how his nephew had reacted. "That bastard Duffy will be lucky if I –"

"Enough!" Jane snapped at her husband.

"You're defending that piece of shit?" He asked incredulously.

Her response was to slap him across the face. "Never say that again." She growled. "I hate that man just as much as you do. He's nothing but a pure blood bigot who deserves to rot in the fiery pits of hell."

"But you threatening to kill the man won't solve anything. What we need to worry about is John. About how he's feeling. About how all this is affecting him."

"What about my sister?" Daniel asked.

"We'll help her. We will. But I think she'd agree that her son is the one we need to be worrying about right now."

"I still want to break the bastard's nose." Daniel grumbled. Even that was him being restrained and too good for that shit eater Duffy.

"Hannah already managed that," Jane smiled morbidly at the memory, "She also blasted the bastard up against a wall."

"We don't have to worry about the DMLE coming around to ask questions, do we?" He asked concernedly.

She snorted. "Please. There were three other people in that street at the time and they didn't look to be the most reputable types. Hannah will be just fine."

"And Johnathan? Is he okay?"

She held up the letter that had been delivered by an owl that must've been out of the Hogwarts Owlery. "He's fine. A bit shaken up though, so Hannah is going to stay up at the castle tonight. Her and John will be staying in the guest quarters. Dumbledore has given his approval."

"Old bastard should ban Duffy from the grounds while he's at it." Daniel grumbled and then saw the look his wife gave him. "What is it?"

She sighed. "Apparently Joseph made a visit to the castle shortly before coming into Hogsmeade."

"WHAT!"

"Daphne said that they had a short conversation in the Entrance Hall. He was just as unsavory as she remembers according to her."

"What did that shit say to my daughter?" Daniel growled.

"Just that he came to talk to Dumbledore about the attack on John-"

Daniel let out a laugh that was devoid of any humor. "The attack that happened weeks ago? Is that the attack you're referring to?"

"Also, he had eyes for one of Daphne's friends as well." Jane grimaced.

"Who?"

"Susan Bones."

"Amelia's niece?" The Bones family and the Greengrass family had always been close. As a boy Daniel could remember his father even making an inquiry after Tobias Bones. He wanted him to marry Hannah and unite the two families. Tobias ended marrying Julie Frankton a housemate of his in Hufflepuff. They ended up having a daughter. Susan. What had happened to her parents had been a travesty and the Death Eaters responsible should pay for it with their lives.

Jane nodded. "He truly has no shame. Eyeing up a fourteen-year-old girl like that." Jane spat.

"He comes close to my family again I'll kill him." Daniel declared. "I don't care if I rot in Azkaban. The man should've been slaughtered like a rabid dog years ago."

"Hush my love." Jane soothed putting a hand on his shoulder. "You mustn't talk like that. We have no idea how thin these walls are or who could be listening."

"I don't care." He said but leaned into his wife ministrations. "We've good news at least. A letter from the Daily Prophet."

"Another apology?"

Daniel shook his head. "They're going to print the article on Sirius. Front page and everything."

"About how-"

Daniel nodded. "Do you think it'll be enough to clear his name?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Daniel said solemnly. "But it will put pressure on Fudge. He'll have to answer questions. Like why Sirius wasn't given a trial when the alleged incident occurred. It'll give us enough leeway to push for a trial and if everything goes right, we'll get one."

"That's amazing!"

Daniel nodded absentmindedly. "What's wrong?"

"I still have a bad feeling about this. Fudge won't appreciate being made a fool. This could mean the end of him as Minister and the man will do anything to hold onto his power. A cornered animal has nothing to lose. Push it far enough and there's no telling what it'll do."

"It's in motion my love." She put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "That's what matters. We have the opportunity to help an innocent man get his day in court."

He smiled down at his wife. "Always the optimist."

"Somebody has to be." She said before taking his lips in a searing kiss. She hoped these walls weren't too thin. They wouldn't want to be bad neighbors.

* * *

"So, when do you find out more information on the next task?" Daphne asked Harry as she speared a piece of ham with her fork. Her sitting at the Gryffindor table had become so commonplace that nobody said a word anymore. Not even the Weasel was there to spoil their meal which was surprising. Usually he was around shoveling enough meat into his mouth to feed a small family for a year.

He shrugged. "Probably won't. What we got is what we got."

"That little clue is the only thing they're giving you? What if you hadn't solved it? They could have at least told you to bring swim trunks or something." Daphne said.

"Swim trunks?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why not add a pair of gills unto the wish list. Or a heating vest for the freezing cold waters. Anything else I'm missing?"

"You knew what I mean you damn berk." She glared at him. "I'm just saying I thought they would give you a bit more information other than an egg."

"Speaking of the water. I found this warming spell that should help you out. It's pretty simple to learn and the effects last for twenty-four hours."

"Great. Let's learn it." Harry said.

"Little late for that. Already taught myself. I'll just cast it on you the day before the competition." Daphne shrugged.

"Wouldn't that be cheating? I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to get any outside help." Harry said.

"Then us practicing that Bubble-Head Charm is also against the rules. Are you also going to tell the judges about that one?"

"I see your point." Harry smiled at her. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd still have Hermione." Daphne said. "Where are her and the others by the way? They're usually at lunch by now."

Harry paused before sighing. "I asked them for a little one on one with my girlfriend."

"Can I ask why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Daph. I've been thinking a lot about what you said on New Year's."

"Wha- oh." She blinked. "That." He nodded. "Harry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I do!" He said quickly. "Really I do! I'm just sorry it took me this long to get back to you."

"Daphne I-"

"Mr. Potter." They both turned and staring at them was Professor McGongal. "Yes Professor?" Harry had to repress the urge to glare at the woman for interrupting the two.

"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

"Now?" Harry asked looking back at his girlfriend.

"Yes…now." Minerva raised an eyebrow. She hated to repeat herself and she thought that Potter would know that by now.

"Can't I just go there after lunch Professor?" Harry sighed. It was suicide back talking the woman, but he just wanted to say what he had to say to his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "The Headmaster was most insistent. I'm to bring you to him myself."

"It's okay." Daphne whispered to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We'll talk later." It took all she had not to draw her wand and blast the Professor out of the window looking into the Great Hall. Had Harry been about to-

"Come now Potter. You'll see Miss Greengrass later."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend making a silent promise to her that they would finish their conversation later before getting up.

"Believe me Mr. Potter I take no pride in interrupting your lunch." Minerva said truthfully. "The Headmaster sounded urgent however."

"It's fine Professor." Harry replied even if it was the furthest thing from fine. Ever since Daphne had said those words to him, he had barely been able to sleep. He had sat up more than a few nights pondering the right words to say to her, and he thought he finally found the right ones. Was this fate telling him that wasn't true or was it simply Dumbledore wanting to talk to him? "Did Dumbledore say what he wanted to talk to me about?" He asked again hoping for a different answer. He was disappointed.

"As I said Potter, he did not only that he wished to speak to you." Professor McGongal said again.

"Hey Harry!" Duffy called over as he and Hermione wandered over. "Professor McGongal."

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Mr. Duffy it is strange to find you here." Minerva said.

"I'm sorry Professor?" John asked confused.

"I thought for sure that you'd be working on the five inch Introduction to Animagi essay that I assigned both you and Mr. Zabini. Or had you forgotten?" She raised an eyebrow.

John blanched. He had. "I- erhm- well Profess-"

"That's actually where we were going Professor." Hermione chimed in. "John was just telling me about the essay, and it reminded me that there is a wonderful book in the library that could be helpful. I remember reading it my second year."

"Very good Miss Granger." Was that a smile that Harry saw forming on his Head of House's face? "Off you both go then."

"If you guys get done early Daphne is in the Great Hall if you want to join her for lunch." Harry said.

"I thought you wanted some alon- oh." Duffy said suddenly. "Yeah that sounds good. So does lunch."

"We'll see you later Harry. Professor." Hermione said smiling at her friend.

"Mr. Duffy a moment." Professor McGongal called after him before they both walked away. She reached over and readjusted his collar, so it covered the lower portion of his neck. "Much better. Now your neck doesn't look quite so…deformed."

John's face went red. At his side Hermione shared his coloring as she non-chalantly readjusted her own collar. "W-Well see you later Harry." The two took off at an almost sprint.

It was taking Harry all he could to keep his laughter in. "A strange pair are they not?" Professor McGongal remarked. Harry nodded absentmindedly. "Just like you and Miss Greengrass."

"Erhm. I guess?" Harry replied.

"You may relax Mr. Potter. I am not here to involve myself in the personal lives of my students unless there is no other choice in the matter and you being together with Miss Greengrass does not require my intervention."

"Now shall we? We wouldn't want to keep the Headmaster waiting any longer."

Harry nodded. The sooner that they met with Dumbledore the better. Maybe if they kept the meeting quick, he could even get back to lunch before it ended.

They soon came to the familiar gargoyle that had stood guard over the Headmaster's office since maybe even the creation of the school. "A_micitia."_ Professor McGongal said. The Gargoyle nodded at her and rose revealing the staircase to the Headmaster's office. "Off you go Potter."

Harry nodded and started to walk up the stairs. What did Dumbledore really want to talk to him about? He hadn't bothered to check in on Harry ever since the tournament started. Honestly it felt like he was just hoping Harry would get through the Tournament alive instead of actively seeking a loophole around the Goblet's magic.

The stairs finally came to an end and led to the wooden door of Dumbledore's office. Before Harry could even put a hand on it, it flew open of its own accord. Hobbling out came Professor Moody." Ahh Potter fancy seeing you here." He said looking Harry over.

"Professor." Harry said politely.

"Dumbledore want to talk to you?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied. Why else would he be here?

"How's the egg coming?" Moody raised the eyebrow on his one good eye and leaned forward. "Second task is coming up." He whispered in a raspy undertone. "Just let me know if you need any help. I know there are a couple plants out there that'll let you breath for a period of time. An hour actually."  
"I've actually figured out a plan Professor. But thank you." Harry said. Why was the man taking such a keen interest in him? Was it because he was younger than the other champions and didn't know as much magic as them? If that wasn't the case was he providing just as much help to Cedric?

"Alastor!" Dumbledore's voice rang out from inside the office. "If you'll kindly let young Harry pass, I do wish to speak to him."

"On your way Potter." Moody hobbled off to the side out of Harry's way. "We'll talk soon."

"Professor." Harry replied simply moving past the man. Behind him the door shut of its own accord.

"Harry." Dumbledore rose from behind his desk. Around him his office hadn't changed a bit since Harry had been in it last. Every portrait was still eying him down and every bizarre knick knack was still in place. "It is good to see you."

Harry was about to reply but out of the corner of his eye came a soaring red ball that shot towards him and then perched itself on his shoulder. "Ahh it seems that Fawkes remembers you."

"It's good to see you again Fawkes." Harry smiled gently at the Phoenix which cooed back at him. If it hadn't been for the bird, then Harry would've never survived the Chamber of Secrets so he owed Fawkes his life.

"Why don't you take a seat." Dumbledore gestured towards the open seat in front of his desk.

Harry sat down and Fawkes flew off landing on his perch that was located behind Dumbledore's desk. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"I did." Dumbledore said gently with that grandfatherly twinkle in his eye. "We have seen so little of each other this year I just wanted to see how you are handling everything."

Handling everything? By everything did he mean being forced to take part in a tournament that could kill him? "Well. Headmaster." Harry replied.

"You've no doubt had help from Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley I'm sure." Albus smiled at the boy.

"Hermione has been a lot of help." Harry replied simply, crossing his arms.

"And Mr. Weasley?"

"He and I aren't friends anymore." Harry said.

"Oh, a pity." The Headmaster's smile fell a bit. "I have also noticed you've been spending time with more than a few people outside your own house."

"Yes." Harry replied a touch of annoyance seeping into his voice. So, Dumbledore could notice that but he didn't notice that Weasley and he hadn't had a meal together since the start of the tournament?

"I must commend you on fostering relationships outside your own circle of friends Harry. Though I do say you should express a bit of caution." Dumbledore warned. "There are many in Slytherin whose parents served Voldemort and their children wouldn't hesitate to take you."

"With all due respect sir." Harry said suddenly. "I disagree."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"It's true that a lot of Death Eaters were in Slytherin but that doesn't mean anything about their children. Just because someone's mother or father followed Voldemort doesn't mean that they will. And there were some of his followers that weren't even in Slytherin. John Duffy's father was a Gryffindor that was a Death Eater and John is nothing like him."

"Ahh Joseph Duffy." Dumbledore sighed. "It has been many years since I've seen him."

"You just saw him a couple days ago though didn't you sir?" Harry asked confused. "He came here for a meeting with you."

"I don't recall this." Dumbledore replied. "Although I am getting up there in age. Perhaps it slipped my mind." It hadn't. He knew for a fact that Duffy Sr hadn't come to visit him although he had heard from Aberforth that the man had been spotted in Hogsmeade and had an altercation with his ex-wife. "I agree with you Harry that not all Slytherins are bad. Merlin himself was a Slytherin a fact that some people forget. All I am saying is express caution."

"Around who sir?" Harry retorted. "I'm only friends with a few Slytherins and they've shown me nothing but friendship and respect. I'm not going to be friends with Malfoy so who should I be worried about?"

"Harry." Albus sighed. He had changed his mind about his original idea about Harry's relationship with the Greengrass heir. Harry deserved happiness that much was true but spending time around this girl when she was such a wild card was too dangerous. "I am not telling you who you can or cannot associate yourself with. I have no such power. That being said I would take great care around Miss Greengrass."

"Daphne." Harry replied. "Why." It wasn't a question more a statement.

"The Greengrass family is known for practicing Dark Magic, Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "If I were in your situation I would express as much caution around her as you could."

"Is that so." That familiar feeling of rage was beginning to rise from the pit of Harry's stomach again. "You know my parents were friends with Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass?"

"I did not." Dumbledore was surprised that something like this had slipped his knowledge. "Althou-"

"Two people who have shown me nothing but kindness since I started dating their daughter, _Headmaster." _ Harry spat. "Who would you have me date instead? Ginny Weasley?"

"She is a good young woman Harry. You could do a lot worse than Miss Weasley. Her family has been allies to your family for decades." Dumbledore said trying to make the boy see reason.

"I thought it was my choice who I chose to spend my time with _sir."_ Harry was basically using the titles as an insult at this point. This man had basically ignored him the entire year and now was trying to tell him who he could or could not associate himself with.

"Now Harry." Dumbledore said soothingly. "Try to calm down."

"I don't think I will!" Harry retorted. "Do you really have any idea of what I've had to go through this year?!"

"I-"

"I HAD TO FIGHT A FUCKING DRAGON!" Harry roared. "AND NOW I HAVE TO SWIM UNDERWATER FOR AN HOUR WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND IS HELP CAPTIVE BY SOME DAMN FISH PEOPLE!"

At least he had figured out the second task. "I am sorry th-" Dumbledore started.

"Sorry?" Harry scoffed. "For what? For making me compete in this tournament? For allowing Dementors unto the school grounds? I don't care if Fudge ordered it you still could've fought it. Or is that you were still pondering the Basilisk that was wandering the school petrifying students including my best friend?!"

Dumbledore sat silent. "Or there's the fact that you let Voldemort, arguably the darkest wizard ever in to teach students! And the only reason he was here in the first place was to steal an object that you had the bright idea to store underneath the school. A good plan except for the simple fact that EVERY TRAP WAS ABLE TO BE SOLVED BY THREE FIRST YEARS!?"

"I think we're done here Headmaster." Harry got up out of his seat and stormed out of the office.

"Harry." Albus weakly called after the boy as the door slammed behind him. How the tables had turned so fast. What had happened? The boy had never been like this before. Could it have been because of the Greengrass girl's influence?

No. Although he knew Harry meant every single word there was something else going on here. Albus felt a darkness radiating off Harry and it wasn't the boys own. Could it have been-

No. The idea alone was too ghastly to even think about. But there was a still a chance.

Dumbledore had more than a lion's share of sins to answer for in the next life, but he hoped he could help his case with the Reaper by correcting a few of them in this life. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you Harry. I promise."

* * *

Harry stormed down the stairs ignoring the Gargoyle calling after him. "Little git." He thought he heard it mutter.

He honestly couldn't believe the balls on the man! He really thought he could order Harry around like some pawn on a chess board. This was his damn life. He would live it how he wanted.

There had been that anger again. The one he had felt against Krum. As much as he hated it, it felt good. Natural. And it wasn't like Dumbledore didn't deserve it.

Honestly, he was almost glad Professor McGongal interrupted his lunch. It felt good to get all that out.

"Hey Harry." He turned and walking towards him was a Greengrass sister. Just not the one he was expecting.

"Hey Astoria." He forced a smile.

"Please Potter." She rolled her eyes. "We've known each other a few months and I actually like you. You can call me Tori. Astoria makes it feel like my Mum is here."

He shrugged. "Fine Tori." They started to walk together towards the direction of the Great Hall. "How are you liking your classes so far?"

She shrugged. "Way too easy." She replied. "I wish they would give me a challenge or something. Can't I just take my O.W.L.S now?"

"Please." He groaned. "I'm not even taking mine yet and I'm already dreading them."

"Oh, stop being such a big baby." She snorted. "With Daphne's help you'll pass trust me. She's not going to let her boyfriend fail. Then you couldn't get a good job and support her."

"Uhm…what?"

"Oh sure." She said absentmindedly. "Dad will do his best to help you. No son in law of will be a bum."

"Tori. We've only just started dating. Marriage is the last thing I'm thinking about right now." Harry groaned again.

"Why can't you guys just get married now?" She pouted. "What's stopping you?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe three and a half more years of school?" Harry replied. "I care about her Tori. You can rest assured of that."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I better be a bridesmaid though."

"That's not up to me but I'll see what I can do." He rolled his eyes in retaliation.

"And I want to make a speech."

"Anything else?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I want a seat of honor up there with the bride with my name on it."

"Again, I'll see what I can do." He laughed.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled up at him. He was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to her big sister and was lucky to count him as a friend.

"What are you two doing?" Daphne asked as she left the Great Hall with John and Hermione.

"Planning your wedding to Harry." Astoria replied as if it should be obvious. "Duh."

"I hate you. You realize that right?" Daphne glared at her younger sister.

"But you love hating me." Astoria blew her a kiss.

"This is better than Muggle pay-per view." John whispered to Hermione.

She snorted. "You're easily entertained aren't you."

He shrugged. "May I walk to you to your next class my lady."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I'll see you in Charms Harry."

They left their friends behind and started walking off towards the direction of Arithmancy. "You don't think Astoria was really planning a wedding, do you?" Hermione asked as they walked.

"Knowing her I guarantee she was." John sighed. "She's been wanting to be a bridesmaid ever since Daphne and I came to Hogwarts."

"Hopefully she'll have to wait." A couple months ago she couldn't even fathom having a boyfriend much less being married. "John, I wanted to talk to you about something."

He looked confused then his face became downcast. "Hermione I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

"Wh-"

"If I've been neglecting you at all I apologize. I've just been busy with a lot recently."

"Joh-"

"I care about you I really do. Plea-"

She silenced him with a firm kiss to the lips. "Sorry but that was the only way to shut you up." She said after she drew back. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh." He said a bit embarrassed now. "Then what is it?"

"When we down in the bookstore a few days ago I overheard something." She said.

"Like what?" He asked curiously.

"It was a conversation between Weasley and Malfoy. It was right before you found us."

"What did the pricks say?" He spat. Just the mere mention of both those cunts made him want to vomit.

"Some plan they had in the works." Hermione said. "About making someone pay. It sounded like they were going to hurt someone."

"If it's anyone in Slytherin I'll put a stop to it." John said firmly. "I'll have Nott keep an eye on Malfoy."

She nodded. However, she was still worried. It was unsettling to say the least to see Malfoy and Weasley together. How far her former friend had fallen she had no idea. She only hoped he could be saved.

* * *

"When's the second task again Harry?" Neville asked at dinner that night.

"February Twenty Fourth." Harry replied.

"Damn only a short time away." Tracey remarked. "And don't you have that trial too?"

"What trial?" Harry asked slowly. Surely, she couldn't have known about Sirius. He didn't think Daphne would've told Tracey about his Godfather but didn't know what was off limits between the two.

"That trial against the Skeeter woman…?" Tracey said as if it should be obvious.

"Oh, erhm yeah." Harry said thankful for the dodged bullet. "But I don't have to go to that if I don't want. Mr. Stark will take care of everything and it should be open and shut he said."

"I'd still think about going Harry." Duffy said. "There'll be more than a few members of the Wizengamot there despite it being a smaller trial. It would be the perfect time to get to know some of the players."

Harry saw his friends reasoning and nodded absentmindedly. He and Neville had been meeting every Tuesday and Thursday ever since that day in Hogsmeade months ago. True to his word Neville was tutoring him in everything that he needed to know to help his family. Harry couldn't tell you everything you wanted to know about the Wizarding Parliament, but he could definitely tell the difference between a member of the different sides. Lucius Malfoy controlled the more Pure-blood driven sect of the Reds. Then you had Daniel Greengrass at the head of the Grey's. They were seen as the more progressive of the Wizarding world. Many of the laws that benefited Muggle-borns in recent memory were due to Lord Greengrass' influence. And then there were the White's led by Ernest Hawkworth. While they usually could vote either way lately, they had been throwing more support behind Malfoy Sr. Harry hoped he could help change that. While he hated to admit it his name really did carry a lot of influence in their world. "As long as I don't have to spend the entire time with Malfoy's git of a father." Harry grumbled.

"I'm sure Dad will be there to assist you if you need it." Daphne smiled over at him.

Harry returned her smile and open his mouth as if to say something.

"Is that an owl?" Hermione remarked.

It couldn't be. Post wouldn't be delivered till the following morning. But then what was this cloud of birds that soared into the Great Hall? There were hundreds of them all clutching a newspaper that they dropped off to each and every student and member of the faculty there.

"This is odd." Susan said what everyone else was thinking. "Shouldn't tomorrow's edition you know…come tomorrow?"

"It's not out of the ordinary for an evening post to be delivered like this." Blaise frowned. "Although this is the first time it's happened in a while.

"You okay 'Mione?" Duffy asked his girlfriend, and everyone looked her way. Her mouth had basically dropped to the table as she saw the headline of the paper.

"Harry!" She said pushing it over the table into his hands even though his copy lay by his plate. "SIRIUS!"

_Sirius Black Innocent?_

_By Sean Hoover_

_At this point everyone knows the story of the night You-Know-Who was vanquished from this world. He attacked the home of the Potters killing Lily and James Potter but falling against their son, The Boy Who Lived. Such a story is mentioned at least once in every history book written since then._

_What most do not know is that one of the Potter's friends from school is also a well-known name. Sirius Black. The man known for murdering thirteen Muggles and his old friend Peter Pettigrew the same night that the Potter's were taken from this world. Black was caught that night and sentenced to life in Azkaban for murder. And that was the end of it._

_Or was it? After thirteen years behind those walls Black managed to do what no one else has ever managed to accomplish in the entire history of the wizard prison's history: He escaped._

_Instead of going on another killing spree Black had remained silence in the year and a half since he escaped. This reporter was under the impression that he simply lost interest in murder._

_That was until this past morning when a letter was delivered to our offices here at the Daily Prophet. One which contained the report of the Auror who took Sirius Black into custody the night of the murders and it asked us to investigate the trial records for Black._

_After many hours of pouring through the records not one word had been found on the result of Black's trial which leads this reporter to the conclusion that instead of being given his legal right to defend himself in a court of law Mr. Black was thrown behind bars for life without receiving that chance._

_This begs the question: is Mr. Black truly guilty? Is he part of some government cover up? Only time will tell. _

"Merlin." Harry muttered.

"Bloody hell." Duffy agreed. "Sirius Black! My mum told me they were friends back in school."

"Erhm you don't say?" Daphne asked gulping. Obviously, John didn't know just how close his mother and Sirius had been.

Duff nodded. "Yeah. She doesn't really like to talk about him. I always just assumed it was because of the murders. I wonder how she feels."

"Why don't you ask her?" Susan nodded towards the door.

They all turned to look and saw Hannah, Jane and Daniel all rushing towards them. "Dad was this you?" Daphne asked as they got closer being sure to keep her voice down.

"Daphne you have to come with us." Jane said hurriedly. Her face was red as if she had been crying.

"What's wro-"

"DAPHNE!" Daniel snapped. "Now!"

"You too John." Hannah said grabbing her son by the arm and tugging him up.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow I guess." John said to his friends and began to follow his mother. It was difficult. She and the adults were hurrying back towards the exit. "Mum what's wrong?" He asked concernedly as they left the Great Hall.

"It's Astoria." Daniel muttered. "She's been attacked."

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 15. I can see the end in sight with each finished chapter, but rest assured this isn't the end of the story. Like I said this is part of a planned trilogy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know I'm an asshole! You may all hate cliffies but I love them! The very thought of you all just anticipating the ending and then to have it stripped away from you because you have to wait for the next chapter… I love it. Now I know how George R.R. Martin feels every time he writes a book. You know? Except for the millions in dollars in book sales and massively popular tv show. Well…mostly popular. The last season is just something I'd rather just forget. But I digress.**

**With that being said I personally thought the last chapter was one of my weaker ones, so I'm thrilled to have gotten such great reviews on it. Thank you guys for making me love to write this story. You're all amazing.**

**While I'm writing this A/N it's the day after Thanksgiving here in America. I hope all my Americans had a wonderful holiday and to those in other countries I hope you all had a wonderful day with the people you love no matter what day it was here.**

* * *

Astoria looked out at her family from the hospital bed. At least she did the best she could. Her left eye was swollen shut and the other was on the brink. Her ribs felt like they had been kicked repeatedly even after she had blacked out. One of them might even have been broken. She wasn't a doctor. Even so she knew it hurt like hell.

"Who did this to you." Her father stated in a cold emotionless voice. Even with only one eye she could tell that he was shaking in his seat with rage.

"I don't know Daddy." She replied through the pain. "I don't remember-"

"What do you remember!?" He snapped at her.

"DANIEL!" His wife snapped right back. Her eyes were red from crying, but she still wouldn't let her husband bully their little girl after what she had just been through.

"Please Tori." Daniel said his eyes softening now. "What can you tell us?"

"I was walking down the third-floor corridor on the way to dinner." She said slowly. "Julie had already gone ahead."

"Julie?" Daniel asked.

"Julie Kreia…she spent part of the summer with us?" If Astoria had been able to, she would've rolled her eyes.

"Oh…yes of course." Daniel cleared his throat.

"She had already gone ahead with our other friends because I had some homework to finish up with. I was walking down the hallway," It was here that Astoria was really straining to remember, "I don't remember anything after that. Everything just went dark and I just woke up in the Hospital Wing."

"We're going to find who did this." Daniel declared. The cold emotionless voice was back. "I'm going to kill him."

"Daniel this isn't the time." Hannah said to her brother. She was out for blood just like Daniel, but this moment was a time of healing and not revenge.

"No?" He whirled on his twin. "My daughter was just brutally attacked! When is the fucking time?!"

Before he could finish his sentence the door to the wing came open and in came the Headmaster.

"Forgive me for the interruption." He said as he walked over. "I just heard the news."

"This happened hours ago." Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You're just now hearing about it?"

"I came as soon as I heard the news Lord Greengrass." This time Albus used the man's proper title. It would be a bad idea to get a rise out of him.

"Was there something you needed Headmaster?" Hannah asked.

"I only came to check on the status of young Astoria." He replied. He resisted the urge to close his eyes to avoid looking at the poor girl. It was awful. Whoever had done this had made the choice to beat the girl within an inch of her life.

"She's been brutally attacked." Daniel retorted. "In the school that was supposed to protect her. I am interested to know how."

"I am sorry My Lord." Dumbledore sighed. "This is a tragedy. My heart breaks for your famil-"

"I don't give a fuck about your heart." Daniel snapped. "What is going to be done about this?"

"Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore said slowly. "You must understand-"

Before Albus could finish he was forced to stop because of the fact that Daniel's wand was at his throat. "What should I understand?" Daniel growled. "I understand that my nephew was beaten by a group of thugs in your school and nothing was done about it. My daughter. My little girl. She could've been killed! What will be done about it? This is an attack on my family, and I want answers."

"My Lord." Albus said in an even tone. While no slouch Daniel Greengrass was no match for him. He wasn't worried about what the man might do to him. "I understand your frustrations. Know that the school will do everything in its power to get to the bottom of all this."

"If you don't Albus," Daniel seethed, "I will rain hellfire."

"My Lor-"

"Shut up." Daniel said simply. "I've seen what your fucking investigations can do. John's is still going on if I remember correctly. Have you any new leads?"

Dumbledore paused before shaking his head. "No." Was all he could say.

"That's what I thought." Daniel replied. "I won't allow you to butcher this. This will be dealt with by my family."

"I cannot allow that Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore replied. "I cannot have an army of private investigators turning over every stone in this school. That would disrupt the student's daily life."

"You disrupted that life the second you allowed your students the ability to attack each other."

"My Lor-"

"If it's okay with you Headmaster." Hannah chimed in. "We'd prefer to be alone as a family right now." Her brother's wand had not left the old man's throat since he had drawn it. She didn't like Dumbledore any more than Daniel did, but she knew what the result would be if he dueled with the man who had defeated Grindelwald

"Of course, Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore replied. "I apologize for any added stress that my visit may have cause. Please do not hesitate to call on me if you so need it."

"My Lord." He nodded at Daniel before turning and heading towards the door.

As soon as it shut behind him Hannah glared at her brother. "What are you thinking?" She hissed. "Picking a fight with Albus Dumbledore?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Daphne chimed in. "The man has done jack shit to stop anything like this from happening. He doesn't care that John got attacked, he doesn't even care about any of his students. Look at what's happening with Harry. He's forcing him to compete in this bloody tournament instead of finding him a way out of it."

"I will defend my family until the day I get put in the ground." Daniel replied to his sister's original question. "I don't care if its against the man who is possibly the most powerful wizard since Merlin. I'm not going to let us be pushed around."

"What are you planning on doing?" Jane asked. "Are you really going to let an army of investigators into the school?"

"Who said anything about an army?" Daniel asked. "Then the coward would run in fear. All I need is one man."

"Let me do it Uncle." John stepped forward. "I'll find out who di-"

Whatever John had to say next was silenced by the glare sent in his direction by Daniel. "How the hell could you let this happen?" Daniel growled. "We've spoken of this before. Your cousins are YOUR responsibility to look after while you're at school especially Astoria."

"I can look after myself Dad." If only Astoria could let her glare be known. She wouldn't let her Father put this on John.

Duff hung his head in shame. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, so he glanced in that direction. Giving him a small smile was Daphne. "It's not your fault." She said and then whirled on her father. Her eyes were now filled with a cold fury directed at her father. "You can't fucking blame this on him."

"Watch how you speak to me young lady!" Daniel snapped at his daughter.

"Then watch how you speak to my family." She retorted. "It wasn't his fault! The only person who is at fault here is the piece of shit who attacked my sister!"

Daniel glared at her but took a step back. Looking around at his family it seemed they agreed wholeheartedly with Daphne. Except for John whose head was staring at the ground.

Daphne was right. It wasn't fair to blame his nephew. He couldn't be with his daughters every waking minute. "I'm sorry John." Daniel put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Uncle." John replied looking back up. "But please. Allow me to track down who did this."

"John." Hannah sighed. "You've already been suspended. Please just let someone else deal with this."

"Who Mother?" John snapped. It went against his best instincts to talk back to his mother like this but at this moment he didn't give a shit. "Who's going to be our private investigator?"

"Joh-" She began.

"Anybody that we can have in this school full time? Because this was a student."

"It has to be me." He said and then turned towards his uncle. "Please Uncle. Let me find them. Let me track them down and bring them to the family so they can face justice."

Daniel looked at his sister who was giving him a begging look that clearly was imploring him not to agree to her son's request. If he had another choice the look would've melted him. But he didn't. "I'm sorry Hannah." He said. "He's right. Anybody I'd be able to find wouldn't be able to operate in this school twenty-four seven like he can."

He turned back to face his nephew. "Find who did this but do not take retribution. We will deal with this legally, but we will get justice for our family. I promise you that."

"Yes sir." John bowed his head slightly. "I won't let you down."

"Excuse me." Madam Pomphrey asked as she walked over from the entrance. Since the Headmaster had left, she had stood guard over it making sure anyone who wanted entrance had to go through her. "Harry Potter is at the door. He wishes to see the young Miss Greengrass. If you like I can turn him away."

"That is fine Madam." Jane said before her husband could respond. "You may let him in."

Madam Pomphrey nodded and with a flick of her wand the entrance came home. In came Harry who rushed towards the bed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you all." He apologized. "I came as soon as I heard you were here Astoria."

"We've been over this Harry. Call me Tori." She gave him a weak smile which he tried to return but his face turned into a grimace. "I know I know. I look like shit."

"Astoria!" Jane glared at her daughter but embraced Harry. "Thank you for coming Harry."

"Of course, Ma'am." Harry replied. "Sir." He nodded at the Greengrass patriarch which the man returned. "Miss Hannah."

"Harry." Despite everything Hannah smiled at the boy.

"Hey buddy." Harry said to his friend. "Hermione is worried about you. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Did she come with you?" He asked looking past Harry as if the boy was carrying his girlfriend in his pocket.

"She doesn't know you're here." Harry replied. "It's just me."

"How did you know we'd be here?" Daniel asked. "I didn't tell anyone but the children and they've been here the entire time."

"I overheard some of Astoria's friends leaving dinner." Harry responded. "They were worried that she never joined them. After I saw all of you rush off like that, I put two and two together. I got Professor McGonagall's permission to come up for a short while."

"Thanks Harry." Astoria smiled over at her friend. "Now that you're here we can keep planning yours and Daphne's wedding."

Daphne groaned which got the attention of her boyfriend. "You okay?" He whispered to her as he took her into a hug.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "H-Harry-"

"Shhhh." He said rubbing her back. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything else." He didn't know how this could happen! Why Astoria? Even among non-Slytherins she was well liked. Who would do this to her?

"Harry." Daniel said. "Could I have a word? John you as well."

"Yes sir." Harry said loosening his hold on Daphne and smiling. "I'll be right back okay?"

"Harry." Daniel said after he led the boy and his nephew to the opposite side of the hospital wing. He made sure to draw the privacy blinds around his daughter's bed. They may not look like much, but they were warded against sound. "I'm glad you came. I know this isn't my place to ask but I have to ask a favor."

"What is it sir?" Harry asked.

"I've tasked John with finding out who did this to Astoria." Daniel said. "I was hoping that you could assist him. I shouldn't be asking you I know. This is not your family but I-"

"Of course, I'll help Mr. Greengrass." Harry cut him off. "We'll work together and bring whoever did this to justice."

"I can handle this on my own Uncle." John said.

"I know you can John." Daniel answered. "But two heads are better than one. Harry can help you on this. That's my final word on this." John looked like he wanted to argue but nodded in compliance.

"My family owes you a debt Harry." Daniel nodded at the young man.

"You owe me nothing sir." Harry replied. "I am glad to help."

"It's Daniel, Harry. Not sir."

"I'll be a little slow to come around to that Mr. Greengrass." Harry offered instead. "It's a habit."

"Harry." The three of them looked over and standing there was Daphne. "Can I have a second?"

Harry nodded. "Off you go Harry." Daniel said. "Come on John. We best get back to Astoria."

"What did Dad want?" She asked after her father and cousin left.

Harry hesitated before responding. "He wanted my help in finding out who did this to Astoria."

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"I said yes." Harry said slowly fearing her response.

"Good." She said to his surprise. "When you find this piece of dragon dung knock a few teeth down his throat will you?"

"I'm going to find him and tell your father." Harry responded. "But I won't stop John from going to town on him."

"John might actually kill him then and there." Daphne sighed. "The cunt deserves it but I'd rather he pays for his crimes in the long-term."

"Thank you, Harry." She said closing the distance between them and laying her head on his chest. "For helping my family, I mean."

"You don't have to thank me." He took her into his arms and planted a kiss on her head. "I'm happy to help."

"Who do you think it was?" She asked.

"Honestly, I have a few guesses. Malfoy is the current suspect though a part of me wants to hope even he's not capable of something like this."

"If the ferret did this, I'll castrate him myself." Daphne said darkly. Harry detected no humor in her voice, and he shouldn't have. She was totally serious.

"Sorry to interrupt." Duff said as he walked back over. "Uhm.."

"What is it John?" Daphne asked.

"You're not going to tell Hermione about this are you Harry?" He asked. Was that a touch of fear in his voice?

"I thought you would." Harry said confused. "Are you not going to?" Duff shook his head. "I mean I guess I understand mate. But why?"

John sighed. "If she finds out that's fine. But I don't need her pitying me about this."

"She won't pity you idiot." Daphne glared at him. "She'll show compassion towards you because that's the type of person she is."

"Call it what you want." He responded and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Daphne called after him.

"I have work to do." He said simply without turning back letting the door shut behind him.

"Please keep an eye on him." Daphne whispered to Harry even though nobody was around to hear their conversation. "I understand he's pissed off, but I fear for him. I just don't want him to take things too far."

"I don't think he can take things too far with that piece of shit we're looking far." Harry responded. "But I'll be there for him."

"Really Harry. If he roughs him up that's fine. Just stop him from killing him."

"Didn't you say that's what he deserves?" Harry asked.

"Sentenced by a court yes. That's justice. Revenge is different. It's cold and cruel. That's not who my cousin is. I know how he feels. I want who ever did this to die as painfully as possible for what he did to my little sister. But we're better than him. We have to show it."

"I understand." Harry nodded.

She smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for coming by the way. It meant a lot to Astoria I could see a change in her as soon as you walked in."

"Don't even mention it." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled up at him, but she was mostly still worried about John. She had seen what he had done to Malfoy months ago. What if this was actually the former prince of Slytherin? What would John do to him?

* * *

"Is there a reason we're here Albus?" Professor Vector asked. The faculty had gathered in the staff room although most if not all of them were wondering why? It was getting quite late. Could this not way till tomorrow?

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Albus said sitting down in his chair at the head of the table. "I have grave news."

"There's been an attack." He finished.

The room was filled with gasps. "Who?" Professor Flitwick piped up. If it wasn't for the situation at hand one might laugh at his seating arrangement. Despite his long history at the school he was never provided with a chair that suited him, so he was forced to stack a small set of books on his seat and sit on them.

"Astoria Greengrass." Dumbledore replied.

"Daniel Greengrass' daughter?" Moody asked. Out of all the assembled teachers he was the only one who didn't look visibly shocked by the news.

Dumbledore nodded. "First his nephew now his daughter. "Moody grumbled. "Somebody has it out for that family."

"Do we have any leads Albus?" Madam Hooch asked.

He shook his head. "None. Although Lord Greengrass has sworn vengeance on whoever committed this crime."

"As he should!" Professor Sprout said. "His daughter was attacked! I would be doing the very same thing."

"I informed Lord Greengrass that I could not permit a host of investigators to comb through every single classroom in this school. It wouldn't be fair to the other children."

"I'm not saying let one hundred private investigators in but maybe one or two." Minerva gave her two cents. "Whoever committed this crime must be found."

"I will be looking into this matter myself." Dumbledore answered.

"Will you be assisting the investigators?" Professor Sprout asked.

"There will be no other investigation. Not one sanctioned by this school at least."

"Albus you must be joking." Minerva had to stop her mouth from dropping. Her old friend couldn't be serious.

"I have spoken on the matter. My word is final." Dumbledore replied. "You are all dismissed. Enjoy your sleep."

Nobody said a word when leaving the room, but it was obvious that most of her fellow staff agreed with Minerva. The only one whose face didn't offer an opinion was Moody's. Minerva wasn't surprised. The man was impossible to read.

Albus sighed and that was matched by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Professor McGonagall. Was there something else I could help you with?"

"Albus." She started. "I must implore you to reconsider."

"Reconsider?" He asked as if pondering what she meant. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I'm referring to Headmaster." She snapped. "I beg you. At least hear Daniel Greengrass out when it comes to these investigators of his."

"Minerva." He sighed. "As I said my decision is final."

"Albus you really expect me to be okay with this? As far as I know you are still investigating the Duffy boy's attack. We know who did it and we must act."

"I know you think that Viktor Krum and his fellow students attacked young Mr. Duffy but I see no evidence of this."

"They have every motive to attempt this!" Minerva retorted. "If you would only allow an outside look at the case."

"I will not allow outsiders in to handle Hogwarts business." Dumbledore replied. "If this got out the Prophet would have a field day."

"Albus you can't be serious!" She exclaimed. "Never before have you cared in the slightest what the media has to say about yourself or how you run this school. What has changed?"

"Minerva." He sighed. "For years they've raked me over the coals. One more scandal could be all it takes for the Board of Governors to remove me. We both know Lucius Malfoy would like nothing better than to appoint some lackey of his in my place. It would be detrimental to the school at large if I am not here."

"The man has been attempting to remove you for years now." Minerva replied. "You can't let the fear of bad press stop you from doing the right thing. It is our duty as educators to make sure whoever committed this vile act is brought to justice."

"And we will Minerva." He responded. "But I will deal with this matter myself. I must look after my students as a whole and it is my opinion that an outside investigation wouldn't be in the best interest of this school."

"My decision is final." He stood up and started to make his way towards the door.

"I've defended you for many years Albus." She said suddenly.

He stopped and turned around to face her. "I've received more than a few owls over the years asking me how I can be so supportive of your decisions when they've caused so many scandals. It's painful to me but I've lied to them every single time. I tell them you are a wise man. That you know what you're doing. But I just don't know anymore."

"This is the last straw Albus." With an air of finality, she walked out of the office not even giving the Headmaster a chance to respond.

Dumbledore sighed. First Harry now Minerva as well? How many had lost faith with him in such a short amount of time. Couldn't they see that everything he did he did for the Greater Good. If no one trusted him anymore how was he supposed to help the wizarding world achieve peace? Despite what many thought it was only a matter of time before Voldemort returned and right now, they weren't ready. They needed to unite against this evil that was coming, or they were doomed to fail.

And to make matters worse he had discovered the source of Harry's bad energy. He hadn't wanted to believe it himself, but the signs pointed in its direction. The night that Voldemort had tried to kill Harry he had given him that scar, but he had also left a bit more behind as well. His soul.

Albus had long suspected Tom of delving into the heart of Dark Magic and creating a Horcrux but he had always assumed even his former pupil wouldn't go that far. Now he saw the error of his ways. Voldemort had split his soul not only once but as many as five times maybe even more. The diary that Harry had destroyed his second year had been one. He believed Harry when he had told him that he had come face to face with his rival that night and the only way for the manifestation to appear was for a piece of the man's soul to be located within that diary.

"Oh Tom." Dumbledore muttered. He wished there was a way to save the man, but some people were just too far gone. He could still save Harry though.

"I won't fail you Harry." He said under his breath. "I promise."

* * *

Barty made his way back to his quarters not making conversation with any of his "colleagues". That was normal. The real Moody would do the same.

He had been surprised when he had heard the news of the Greengrass girl. He and Joseph had discussed it as a possible plan, but he never thought the man would actually see it done. He knew that his friend was involved in some way. There was no way that he would do the deed himself but Barty knew he had a hand in the girl's attack.

It was a shame that Pure blood had to be shed like that. Although a Blood Traitor the Greengrass girl was still a member of a Sacred Twenty-Eight family. That meant something to Barty even if it didn't to her family. But then again, a message had to be sent. If the girl's family hadn't been so close to Potter they would never have been touched. Well at least not until his master rose again. Then every Blood Traitor and Mudblood would be shown their rightful place.

He had his doubts originally when Joseph told him about his two accomplices in this matter. Draco Malfoy he could see. From what he had heard the boy had been stripped of his position in Slytherin by the Duffy child. Barty could see why he was keen on revenge. The boy would make a useful servant to their Lord after He rose again.

The Weasley boy however was another story. In his entire time of serving the Dark Lord he couldn't remember a single member of that family who had gone dark. Even Molly Weasley's brothers Fabian and Gideon had fought against Barty and a group of four others in the war. They had been overwhelmed but not before killing three of his fellows leaving only him and Dolohov alive. He just couldn't see why any nephew of those two would be willing to side with someone like Draco. From what he had heard the Weasley boy and Potter had a falling out at the beginning of the year. The boy was emotional about the situation to say the least. He wanted his revenge Barty could understand that but to turn against his family's lifestyle like that. He would watch the boy.

This might not seem like a win against the Potter boy, but it showed how vulnerable those around him were. If he could strike against the Greengrass bitch there was nothing stopping him from getting to Potter. He wouldn't kill oh no. That was his master's kill. He wouldn't go against him. But he would have his fun with the boy before he made him kneel towards the Dark Lord.

"Soon Potter." He smirked as he sat down in his chair by the fire. "Soon."

* * *

The fire in front of the group of friends roared. It was better than the alternative of being outside right now. It was nothing short of a blizzard. The snow was piling up outside at least fifteen inches deep in some places. It was one of the worst snowstorms in school history.

"Anybody know where Duffy is?" Tracey asked as she snuggled into Neville's side.

"Not sure." Blaise answered as his girlfriend was in the same position. "Haven't seen him since dinner yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked. "You must've seen him in the dorm at least once today." Come to think of it she was just now realizing that her cousin hadn't joined them at any meal that day.

Blaise shook his head. "Went to sleep he wasn't there. When I woke up this morning same thing." The weekend had come so it's not like any of them had to worry about class so that was one place for John to avoid.

They looked at Hermione. "What about you Hermione?" Harry asked. "When's the last time you've seen him."

"Not since dinner same as Blaise." She answered with a sigh. It was obvious that her not knowing where her boyfriend was nagging at her. "Is he alright do you think Daphne?"

"Once Astoria gets out of the Hospital Wing, I think he'll be better." Tracey said.

"WHAT?!" Hermione whirled on Tracey. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tracey!" Daphne snapped at her best friend.

"What is she talking about?" Hermione pressed on. "What do you mean Astoria is in the Hospital Wi- Wait. You all knew?" She looked around and saw the guilt on all their faces. "Why am I the last person to hear about this?"

"Hermione." Daphne sighed. "We didn't tell you because John told us not to."

"What do you mean he told you not to?" Hermione frowned. "You must've misunderstood him."

Harry shook his head. "He said he didn't want you to pity him."

"You can't be serious!" Hermione exclaimed in a fury after a moment's hesitation of pondering Harry's words. "Pity him?! I would never!"

"That's not the way he sees it Hermione." Daphne said. "Right now, you're one of the most important people to him and he doesn't want to show any weakness. It's just how he's put together."

"He can't just do that! Bottle up his emotions like that." Hermione groaned. "That'll make someone go crazy!"

"Like I said." Daphne repeated. "It's just how he's put together."

"I'm sorry Daphne but I just don't care." Hermione responded. "I'm always willing to accept someone for their flaws but I have to find him. We need to talk." She turned and looked at Blaise. "You're sure you have no idea where he is?"

Blaise shook his head. "Not in the Castle no."

"I just hope he's not out in this." Tracey said looking out the window.

Hermione got up and started towards the door. "Hermione!" Harry called after her. "Where are you going?"

"To get my coat." She replied without even turning around as the door opened without her even touching it and it closed behind her the same way. Apparently, the Room itself didn't feel like toying with her that day.

"She's not serious, is she?" Neville's mouth dropped. "She'll freeze to death out there."

"Are YOU going to try and stop her?" Susan looked over and Neville took the safe route and didn't reply. No doubt he still remembered when Hermione had petrified him their first year and she had only learned more magic since then. Yeah. Maybe trying to stop her wasn't the best idea.

"Should we at least let someone know?" Tracey asked. "The Headmaster wi-"

"Dumbledore won't do jack shit." Harry interjected.

"Oh uhm…okay." Tracey stammered. Wasn't Harry, Dumbledore's favorite? He would listen to him, wouldn't he?

Daphne could tell Tracey wanted to say something, so she shook her head at her. _No_. Tracey hesitated but nodded at her friend. "What about Professor McGongal then? We can't just not tell anyone."

"I'll let McGongal know." Neville said getting up.

Tracey rose as well. "I'd let Snape know about us not knowing where Duff is, but I doubt the man would care. So, I'll go with you."

"You coming too Blaise?" Neville asked as Blaise got to his feet.

Blaise shook his head. "Got to get back to the Common Room and work on this Animagi essay that McGongal gave me."

"Wasn't that due a few days ago?" Harry asked.

"How did yo- i-if I see Duffy, I'll let somebody know so they can tell Hermione." Blaise said and then looked over at his girlfriend. "Do you want me to walk you back to your Common Room?"

Susan nodded and then looked over at Daphne and smiled. "Your family is in my thoughts just so you know Daphne."

The rest of their friends echoed similar sentiments. "Thanks guys." Daphne smiled at all of them. "It means a lot."

"Guess we'll see you lot at breakfast tomorrow then?" Harry asked.

"Sounds like a plan mate." Blaise nodded.

With a final round of goodbyes, it was suddenly only Harry and Daphne alone together in the CG Room.

"Hey." He looked over at her and smiled at her.

"Hey." She laid her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

"You doing okay?" He said leaning over and kissed her temple. She snorted. "Right sorry. Bad question."

"I just can't believe somebody would do this." She sniffled. "To my baby sister of all people. I know I hate Tori sometimes but she's twelve! I-I just- I hate him! That piece of human debris who hurt my sister."

"Shhh." He soothed drawing her closer. "I meant what I said yesterday. I'm going to help find out who did this to Tori. And they're going to regret the day they were born."

"Like I told you before. Please be careful and make sure Johnny doesn't kill somebody."

"Johnny?" Harry perked his head up.

"My cousin?"

"I knew who you meant." Harry said. "I've just never heard anyone call him that."

"It's mostly just me and Tori. Everybody else is okay with just calling him John if they use his first name at all." Daphne said.

"Honestly I'd rather call him John. Duff is fine but if it were me, I wouldn't want to be called it. Just reminds me that I'm related to my arse of a father."

"He probably wouldn't care if you started calling him that." Daphne said.

Harry nodded. The room fell into another silence with the only sound being the crackling fire. He opened his mouth and shut it probably a hundred times before she finally called him on it. "Are you okay Harry?" She asked looking at him from his chest. "You look like you want to say something."

"I do." He said after a brief hesitation.

"Well…" She said waiting. "Are you going to say it?"

He sighed.

"I love you."

Her eyes went wild. "WHAT." Did she hear that right?!

"I love you." He repeated. "I know this is probably the worst time to tell you with everything going on, but I had to say it. I wanted to tell you yesterday but Professor McGongal interrupted us. After that there just never seemed like a good time. Now that we're alone I just wanted to say it."

For the longest time she didn't say anything. He thought she might be in shock. "Dap-" Her response was to slug him in the shoulder. "OWH. I gu-" His next words were muffled by the fact that her lips were plastered all over his. After a moment's hesitation he leaned into the kiss.

"You're an idiot." She said after she broke the kiss. "You know, that right? An idiot with probably the worst timing that someone could have."

She snuggled closer into him. "But I love you too."

He smiled down at her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to give you an answer. So much was going through my mind when you told me that. Besides Hermione you're probably the first person to ever say that to me."

"I'll say again. Your relatives are shits who belong in prison." Daphne spat.

"Thank you." He kissed her temple again. "I'm glad I'm finally able to say it. I love you. I'm going to have to write Snape a thank you letter for putting me in that detention with you…well maybe not that but I'll try to pay more attention in class."

"You do seem to rub him the wrong way." Daphne answered. "Even though I agree. He's an arse."

"I love you." He said instead.

"You don't have to keep saying that." She blushed a bit.

"But I do." He responded instead. "It feels amazing to love someone and have them love you back."

"Harry." She looked up and put a thumb on his chin and began stroking it. "Unless you suddenly turn into some sort of horrible prat and break up with me for no damn reason, I'll always love you. Count on it."

"You too Daphne." He smiled at her. "You too."

* * *

The cold was searing into his skin like flame, but he didn't care. He was wearing the strongest coat he could find but it still wasn't enough. It felt like he was wearing nothing. John didn't care. Rage kept him going.

"_DIFFENDO!"_ A red light shot out of his wand and struck the tree in front of him. The tree was barely thick enough to be called one, so it brought it down like a knife through butter.

"_DIFFENDO!" _He put more rage and more power into this next spell and it struck the next tree over. This one was about as thick as five Crabbe's put together and he still was able to get halfway through it before the spell stopped.

That wasn't enough. "_DIFFENDO!" _This time the tree came toppling down and the spell kept going and sliced the small tree behind it. After a couple seconds the two lay in the snow which quickly began to cover them both up.

Heaving breaths in and out from exhaustion John wanted to keep going but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't do Tori any good for him to pass out in the middle of the snowstorm like this. Then he could never track down that piece of filth who hurt his kin.

He had remembered what he had said to his uncle, but he didn't care. Uncle Daniel could hate him all his life if he wanted. He could expel him from the family. Wouldn't be the first time. Despite himself he snorted. That had to be some sort of record being kicked out from two families inside a year.

He didn't care though. When he found out who did this, he would kill them. Plain and simple.

He had gone to Nott and asked the other boy if he knew anything. Actually "asked" seemed too polite. More like he had grabbed Nott by the throat and thrown him against the wall with John's wand pointing at the other Slytherin's crotch. The boy had sworn to Merlin and Morgana that he hadn't heard anything. The details of what had happened to Astoria were still known to only a few but by now the entire school knew that she was in the Hospital Wing. Obviously, a few people had gone to the Wing to find out more but Madam Pomphrey had sent them scurrying off. All she had to do was keep Tori there for another day before she was safe to travel.

John's aunt and uncle had made the decision to withdraw Astoria from school for the time being. It was for her own safety until who ever committed this crime was caught and tried. Until then she would be homeschooled by the best tutors in the world.

John really couldn't believe Uncle Daniel was having Harry investigate this with him. He liked the other boy but was this really his business? He may have been dating Daphne but at the same time this was family business. Not something for outsiders.

In the end he had agreed to his uncle's wishes. As if he really had a choice in the matter. He would have breakfast with Harry and find out what the other boy knew. Just so he could say he was at least trying to work with him. In the end John was going to find out who did this.

He suspected that ferret Malfoy, but the boy had an alibi. He was in detention with Professor Moody at the time. Or at least that's what the other boy claimed. He would look into it and if no one would talk to him, he would ask his uncle to talk to Moody.

They would get to the bottom of this. And leave no stone unturned.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah…somebody is so fucked. We all know who did it. But who is going to take the fall for all this?**

**For those of you wondering based off that last paragraph no Draco doesn't know that Mad Eye Moody is actually Barty. We simply have to assume that Joseph told him what to say for an alibi and just trust that it would be rock solid. "We" you say? But RJS you're the author of the story! Don't you know what'll happen. For the most part yes. As I said in a previous chapter, I know how I want this story to end and the next one to begin but the filler between Point A and Point B is open to interpretation**

**I also wanted to give a special thank you to TheRazgrizDragon for the PM telling me that you hate Joseph just as much as Dumbledore, Voldemort… and Umbridge. Honestly that last one touched my heart. I hate that woman with a passion so the fact that someone's hate for her matches the hatred they have for my OC means I'm doing my job right.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Have a great rest of your day!**

**-RJS**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: What's up y'all! I've felt so empty over the past month or so and I'll tell you why: I've haven't posted to this story. I consider this story my baby and it pains me not to see it grow. It's the holidays however so most of my attention has been drawn to my family. I hope you all had an amazing Christmas with those you loved and depending on when this chapter comes out, I hope you have a great new year! Make 2020 your best yet!**

* * *

Dolores stomped through the halls of the Ministry, employees wisely clearing a path for her. At first glance the short plump witch might not have looked dangerous but the last three people that had made the mistake of crossing her had come to regret it.

Cornelius had called her to his office posthaste and she knew the reason why. She didn't need her aide to brief her on the situation.

How had this happened?! After all these years Black's imprisonment had never been an issue. Why now had the Prophet take such an interest in the situation? And who was this person who had owled them in the first place? A rebel rouser no doubt who wanted to see their administration fall. They would have to find the perpetrator and deal with them. Immediately.

"Madam Undersecretary the Mini-"The Minister's receptionist began to say as Dolores barged into the waiting area.

Dolores ignored the girl. She was just fresh out of Hogwarts. Penelope was her name if Dolores remembered correctly. It didn't matter. The girl was nothing more than a Mudblood. Not worth Dolores' time.

"What took you so long Dolores?" Cornelius snapped at her as soon as she walked through the door. At his side was their biggest ally in the Wizengamot, Lucius Malfoy. The man was a Pure blood through and through. Not many people had managed to gain her respect. Not even Cornelius at times. But Lord Malfoy was not a man to be trifled with. "Never mind. Sit."

"I take it you know why you are here Dolores?" Lucius asked as he sipped on his tea.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy." She responded. "That vile edition in the Dailey Prophet no doubt."

"That bloody bastard Cuffee double crossed me." Cornelius spat. For years the two of them had an arrangement of sorts. Cuffee would always print only favorable articles about Fudge and the Ministry and in return a "donation" would be given to the Prophet. Totally off the books of course. "That little shit. I'll string him up from the ramparts."

"We must tread carefully here Cornelius." Lucius said taking another sip. "You're right. Cuffee allowed this swill to be printed for the public but there's nothing we can do about that."

"We can bring him to trial." Dolores said. "Let the whole world see his lies for what they are. Him and that Muggle-born Hoover." While it was true that Cuffee was a known blood purist he had been forced to allow Sean Hoover into the Prophet after several Blood Traitor groups had threatened to level a lawsuit against the paper. Cuffee knew that despite the saying not all publicity was good publicity.

"Only if he prints _lies_." Lucius sighed. "When the court goes through and sees that Black was never given a trial, and they will, it will harm our position even more."

"Bloody hell." Cornelius groaned. That bloody fool Bagnold had gotten them into this situation. This had taken place before he had even been in line to succeed the bint in the first place. She was really getting her laughs from beyond the grave. She had gone and croaked just a year into her retirement. Some people liked to think it was just an accident but the DMLE had their suspicions that former Death Eaters were involved.

"We don't have many options Minister." Lucius admitted. "We could just say this was an unfortunate situation that carried over from the previous administration. But they won't let us off the hook that easily."

"Why?" Dolores asked. "We could just blame it all on Bagnold!"

Lucius shook his head. "Questions will still be raised. Except for a few positions, most of what the Ministry is today is still what was made up during Bagnold's time. People will wonder why the Minister didn't vet these individuals who made the clear oversight in not giving Black a trial. The Minster will be just as guilty in their eyes as Bagnold was."

"What would you suggest then Lucius?" Dolores snapped.

"Deflect." Lucius said simply. "Find another situation and make it the next headliner. It'll at the very least give us some time."

"Do it." Cornelius nodded before Dolores could give her two cents. "Do whatever you have to do just get those idiots talking about something else."

"Minister I really think we sho-" Dolores started.

"Dolores!" Cornelius turned to his Senior Undersecrectary. "I have a job for you."

She gave Lucius one last look before nodding at Cornelius. Shouldn't they at least discuss this a bit further. Deflection couldn't be their only option could it?

"Find whoever did this." Cornelius said simply.

"Minister?" She said confused.

"Please don't be naïve Dolores." He sighed. "This Hoover man said he received a letter telling him to start his bloody investigation. I would bet my damn office that someone in the Ministry is involved."

"Who would ever do this to you Cornelius?" Dolores asked even though the suspects were numerous. Fudge had one of the most unpopular regimes in living memory. You could line a list of culprits from here to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Start with Crouch." Fudge spat. "The bastard has always been envious of me. No doubt he's still looking for a way to supplant me as Minister. HAH. His chances for that went down the toilet when that Death Eater son of his was executed for treason."

"As you wish Minister." Dolores nodded.

"You may leave us Dolores." Fudge waved her off.

"Cornelius?" She noticed that Lucius looked all too comfortable in his seat and was making no move to leave.

Fudge raised an eyebrow. "That will be all." He said with an air of finality.

"As you wish Minister." She nodded and left. She had people to contact.

"Do you suspect her?" Lucius asked as soon as Umbridge left the office. While he respected the woman to a certain extent for her ruthlessness, he still trusted her as far as he could throw her.

"At this moment everyone is a suspect." Cornelius said giving the man a look which said everyone meant _everyone_. "But Dolores has been loyal to me so far. I've never had a reason to doubt her loyalty so far."

"I would be wary of her Cornelius." Lucius cautioned. "The woman is power hungry. I saw it in her the first time I met her."

"And you Lord Malfoy?"

"Me?" Lucius asked.

"Are you not also desiring power?"

Lucius scoffed. "While it is true that I strive to be the very best I fear I would make a very poor Minister. I am perfectly fine with keeping the Malfoy potions business on top. It has worked well for me so far. Why change that?"

Fudge nodded but still didn't look like he fully believed the man. "What did you have in mind for another story for the Daily Prophet to spin? It can't be about some murder in Knockturn Alley. It has to be something scandalous."

"Dumbledore perhaps?" Lucius offered.

"Hmmm…but what? The man has had his scandals in the past, but we need something recent." Cornelius said folding his arms in exasperation. His troubles with the Headmaster were well known. If anyone must suffer for this regime to survive why not Albus?

"Leave that to me." Lucius said rising from his chair. "I will contact my son. See if he can shed a bit of light on our situation. He may be able to see things we cannot."

Cornelius nodded. "Come to me as soon as you find out what we need. I want to move as quickly as possible. We must dispel this story."

"As you wish Minister." Lucius nodded before letting himself out.

"Fool." He muttered.

"Did you say something sir?" Fudge's intern asked him.

"No." Lucius said simple before waltzing out.

The fact that Fudge was so eager to listen to his council would make this so much easier. He didn't know who sent in that letter to the Daily Prophet, but they had all but finished Fudge. The man would be of no use to Lucius now.

Best to move on and look for his successor. Crouch perhaps. The man wasn't as neutered as Fudge thought. He still had some influence among the people and with Lucius backing him, why couldn't he become Minister?

Lord Malfoy had a lot of work to do. Change was in the air.

* * *

Susan looked around at her group of friends. If at the beginning of the year someone would've told her she'd be friends with Harry Potter and dating a Slytherin, she'd have called them crazy.

And not just any Slytherin she reminded herself. This Slytherin was always a true gentleman and treated her with nothing short of respect . She didn't know how he hadn't been snatched by at least another member of his own house. His only real options in their year was Daphne and Tracey, who were two of his closest friends. Millicent Bullstrode seemed nice but apparently, she was dating a boy that went to some school in Russia, and then there was Pansy Parkinson who had started dating Dean Thomas. An unlikely pair but then again so were her and Blaise.

Others in her house didn't see Blaise as she saw him, however. Her best friend of over ten years had stopped speaking to her after she told her about herself and Blaise. She should've been surprised but part of her wasn't. Hannah was like Susan in how her childhood went. Her parents had been attacked the same night as Susan's but had held the Death Eaters off long enough for the Aurors to arrive. Many in Hannah's family weren't so lucky. She had lost over a dozen uncles, aunts, cousins to You-Know-Who during the war. Her grandfather had even ended up in St. Mungos because Bellatrix Lestrange put him there.

Hannah had equated Blaise as nothing better than a Death Eater. His mother had believed in the Pure-blood bigotry but didn't trust the Death Eaters according to Blaise. Hannah didn't see it that way. Either you hated Pure-blood extremists, or you were one of them. There was no in between for her. And Slytherins were honestly nothing more than Death Eaters in training.

It was only after when Susan told her she was acting like a female Ron Weasley did Hannah snap. How dare her best friend compare her to that arse Weasley! All she had been trying to do was look out for her friend and this was how she thanked her? She could keep the fucking snakes Hannah was done with her.

Ever since then the only person in Hufflepuff who even wanted to be around her anymore was Ernie and honestly, he was being given the cold shoulder by a few of his friends as well. Not for being gay. It was because he was shagging Miles Bletchley and wasn't ashamed of it. Perks of dating a snake she guessed. You were happy with them, but your friends would want nothing to do with you. A true doubled edged sword.

"You okay Sue?" Blaise asked his girlfriend.

She nodded. "Just have a lot on my mind is all."

He smiled at her and kissed her temple. She smiled at him.

Across the hall though Blaise noticed a Badger giving them a strange look. He had wanted nothing more than to give that Abbot girl a piece of his damn mind after he found out how she had been treating his girlfriend, but Sue had begged him not to say anything. It would only piss her off more. Hannah just needed time was all.

"Needs a good snog is what she needs." Blaise had muttered. His girlfriend had hit him in the shoulder but his anger at her former group of friends hadn't wilted.

The look that Hannah was giving them though surprised him. He would've expected hatred maybe even suspicion. But this was more like…sadness?

He waved it off. He would talk to Sue about it when their friends weren't around. He doubted she would want her business just spread around like that.

"So how is Tori doing Daphne?" Tracey asked as they ate their breakfast.

"Tori is Tori." Daphne sighed. "She's going stir crazy at home. She keeps asking Mother when she can come back to school." Daphne hated the fact Tori had to be at home right now, but she was honestly safer there than at Hogwarts right now. At least until her attacker was caught.

"Are there any new leads?" Neville asked looking over at Harry. Their group knew by now that Daphne's father had asked him to help out in the investigation. If anyone would know more Harry would.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Has John been of any help?" Daphne asked.

"I haven't really seen him lately, so I don't know if he's making more progress than I am." Harry responded a touch of anger creeping into his voice. Daniel had instructed them both to keep in touch with each other which Harry was more than happy to do but he guessed John wasn't. The Irish boy was little more than a ghost lately and whenever Harry did spot him, John just breezed right by him and didn't say a word no matter how hard Harry tried to get his attention.

Hermione wasn't doing much better. After she had left them a few days ago in the CG Room to find John, he had been a ghost. She had only seen him in the classes they shared with the Slytherins and he had been sitting with Theodore Nott lately. Whenever McGongal or Snape hadn't been looking, Harry noticed the two Slytherins in deep conversation about something.

"I'm sure he'll reach out to you soon." Daphne offered. "He's probably following up on a lead or something." Even she didn't sound as if she believed herself.

"Don't take it personally Harry." Blaise said. "He hasn't really been sleeping in the dorms, so I haven't seen him a whole lot lately either."

This got all their attention. "What do you mean he hasn't been sleeping in the dorms?" Susan asked her boyfriend.

Blaise shrugged. "I go to bed. He's not there. I wake up. He's not there. I've asked Nott about it and it's the same response from him."

"Maybe Crabbe and Goyle have seen him coming and going?" Tracey suggested.

Daphne snorted. "Unless my cousin had roast beef on him, I doubt those idiots have bother paying attention."

"He'll turn up Harry." Blaise said. "He can't stay hidden forever."

Harry nodded but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Are you prepped for the game against the French tomorrow?" Susan asked.

"Forget the French." Daphne interjected before Harry could anything. "He should be concentrating on the Second Task. It's three days from now."

"I'm worried about both thank you very much." Harry wanted to glare at his girlfriend but stopped himself.

"I didn't say you had to worry about it. I just think that out of everything the Second Task should be higher on your list than a Quidditch match." Daphne responded not showing any shame. "You're going into the Black Lake, Harry. I'm not trying to frighten you, but you could die if you're not careful down there."

"Wait…" Susan said slowly. "Did you say you're going into the fucking Black Lake."

"Language Susan!"

"Sorry Auntie." Susan said automatically. "Wait. Auntie?"

She looked towards the sound of the voice and sure enough there was the woman who had raised her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Susan apologized and then got up from her seat and hugged her Aunt. She had always been close to her Aunt even when she couldn't remember it. There were pictures of her as a baby being held by Amelia with Susan looking up at her aunt with nothing but adoration. It was like Susan knew that the woman holding her would be a mother to her growing up.

"I missed you at Christmas." Amelia told her niece. It had been a lonely holiday this year, but she understood that Susan had other obligations. "How was the Ball? In your letter it sounded like you had a marvelous time."

"It was." Susan responded then sensed someone shifting uncomfortably by her side. "Auntie Amelia, this is Blaise." She said looking over at her boyfriend who rose to his feet. "My boyfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Blaise said nervously as he extended his hand. He had girlfriends before, but they were only a short fling. Never before had he been forced to go through the whole meet the parent's phase. Or in this case Aunt.

"And you as well, Blaise." Amelia shook his hand. "Your mother is Helena Zabini?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"A shrewd woman." Amelia said honestly. "But a respectable one." The Zabini family had been a big donator to the DMLE over the years. They had more than a few donations come from Helena and it had made the difference when it came down to life and death for some of her troopers and for that Helena had her thanks.

"Thank you, ma'am." Blaise said after a brief hesitation. His mother had been loving to him during his childhood. Firm but fair. He understood however why others didn't feel the same way. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Business I'm afraid." Amelia said nodding towards the doors. Posted around them was a squad of wizards that could only be Aurors. Most of them looked to be hardened veterans who had seen a thing or two. Susan spotted a man missing an ear with black hair with streaks of grey in it. Captain Talbot. A strict man but he had always a soft spot for her.

"Auntie? Who is that?" Susan asked nodding towards the only odd member of her Aunt's group. She was a girl that barely seemed older than any of them. She had short bubblegum pink hair and twinkling eyes that could shine in the dark.

"A new recruit." Amelia answered. "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Isn't she a bit young to be an Auror?" Neville asked.

"Don't let her fool you Mr. Longbottom." Amelia looked over at him and noticed his surprise. "I knew your parents. You look just like your father did at our age."

Neville looked down at his place when his parents were mentioned. Tracey squeezed his hand giving him a smile which he returned.

"Tonks is one of the most promising recruits that we've had in years." Amelia added.

As if the universe conjured a response the sound of crashing china rang through the Hall. "I'm so sorry!" Tonks cried out.

"Watch where you're going!" Weasley barked. He had been moving towards the door with probably his third helping of dinner that day when the older witch bumped into him.

"Here! Let me fix it!" Tonks whipped out her wand and muttered a spell. The pieces of the plate began flying back together as did the food. Seconds later the plate looked good as new. Except for one small detail…

"THE CENTER OF IT IS GONE!" Weasley roared as his gravy poured through the small hole in the plate.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks said sincerely as she pointed her wand at the plate. "Let m-"

"Tonks!" Amelia called over to her subordinate. "Maybe you should tell Phineas take care of this."

Talbot nodded and the mistake was rectified in seconds. There appeared to be even more food on it than last time if that was even possible.

"There you go lad." Talbot said as he pocketed his wand in his robes where he most likely kept his holster.

"And what about my food that I lost?" Ron glared at the man.

"Look at the plate son. There's more than enough for a growing boy like you." Talbot responded. "If not then there's a table full of it only a few steps away."

"But I-" Weasley started to respond.

"Move along boy." Phineas said with no room to argue in his tone.

Weasley, with only a lick of sense in his head, glared at the man but otherwise didn't press the issue. He moved past the group of Aurors and disappeared into the castle to finish stuffing his belly.

"That was entertaining." Daphne said and most of the Hall probably would've agreed with her. They had all fallen silent as they took in the spectacle and not many had looked like they had sided with Weasley. Ever since he had split from Harry, people had come to the agreement that Harry's friends shared. The boy was a cunt.

"If you don't mind Madam Bones, could I ask why you and the Aurors are here?" Harry asked. He hadn't been able to help the grin that came to his face when Weasley got put in his place, but it didn't satiate his curiosity at the situation.

"We're just here to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore." Madam Bones said vaguely. Harry didn't really expect any other answer so all he could do is nod. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt children but I must leave you. Susan I'll speak to you before I leave."

Susan nodded at her and Amelia began walking away. It had been strange seeing her niece at the Gryffindor table. She had been scanning the Hall for at least five minutes before she spotted her. Susan had written and told Amelia that her and Hannah were having a disagreement, but she now assumed there was more to it than that.

"I'm sorry Madam Bones!" Tonks said as soon as Amelia rejoined the group. "I didn't see the boy before I bumped into him!"

"It's okay Tonks." Amelia responded as their group began walking towards the Head Table. "The Weasley boy didn't have to react the way he did. It was an honest mistake."

"Weasley… as in Charlie Weasley's family?" Tonks asked incredulously. She had a monster crush on the boy back when they were at Hogwarts together not that he ever noticed. Was that boy really his relative?

"Most likely." Phineas chimed in. "Arthur mentioned to me that he had three sons and a daughter at Hogwarts."

"Let's get back on track." Amelia reminded her squad. "We're here for a purpose."

"Yes ma'am." They all chimed as a unit as they arrived at the Head Table just in front of the Headmaster.

"Madam Bones! So good to see you. It has been so long." Albus said in his best grandfatherly voice. What were they doing here? Aurors in his school? They could only be here for one purpose.

"Headmaster." Amelia nodded respectfully. "I'd like to speak with you."

"For what reason?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"It'd be best to talk about this in private." Amelia responded.

Dumbledore sighed but nodded. "Very well." He said as he got up from his seat. "If you'll follow me to my study."

Amelia nodded before turning to her squad. "Go to the Entrance Hall. Await me there."

"Now Madam Bones is that necessary?" Dumbledore sighed. "Should they really be here in the first place?"

"Yes." Amelia replied simply. "You were about to lead me to your office?"

He shook his head. It was pointless arguing with this woman. Even if he ordered her and her squad off the grounds, he knew she would cite some ancient law so they would stay. "This way." He said and began to walk towards the exit with her behind him.

"This should be interesting." Harry said to himself more than anyone else.

At the now Headmasterless Head Table were more than a few confused Professors. All of them in fact except one.

The Deputy Headmistress has a contended smile on her face.

* * *

"Can I ask for the reason for your visit Madam Bones?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat at his desk. Madam Bones didn't take the offered seat.

"I think you know." Amelia replied.

"The situation with Astoria Greengrass I presume?" He sighed. "I fear that you have wasted your own time. I am handling the situation internally."

"That's good. You'll be able to provide my team with the information that you've gathered so far then." Amelia responded. "You have discovered new information have you not? The attack happened over a week ago."

"I cannot release such information to you unless you have permission from the Board of Governors. You understand of course?"

"No, I do not." She put both hands on his desk and leaned forward. "It's a problem Albus when the Head of the DMLE gets an owl in the middle of the night stating that there had been an assault at Hogwarts a week before. It's even more troubling to the said Head when her niece attends said school. So, unless you'd like me arrest you for failure to report a crime I'd advise you to share what information you have on this case!"

"As I said I cannot." Dumbledore hadn't even flinched during her tirade. He had faced down far more dangerous than her. "Unless you have special permission from the Board of Governors, I cannot share information from an internal investigation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Page fifty-four, paragraph seven, line eight of the laws passed by the Wizengamot in the spring of 1904." He should've known better than anyone else. He had helped write that particular law.

"Page fifty-four, Paragraph Seven, Line _Nine_." A voice rang out as she entered the office. "Special permission may also be given by the Deputy Headmaster/Headmistress at the time."

"As Deputy Headmistress." Minerva McGongal countered as she came to stand at Amelia's side. "I give this permission."

"M-Minerva?" Dumbledore stuttered. "You've betrayed me?"

"I've betrayed no one except the students themselves if I hadn't reported this Albus." Minerva responded with a touch of sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I did what I had to."

"So you see Headmaster." Amelia continued. "I do in fact have permission to be here."

Dumbledore sighed. "So you do. Go forth however knowing you have my strongest disagreements though."

"I'll keep that in mind Headmaster." Amelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The man was lucky she didn't drag him out in chains for failure to report a crime of this level. "We will begin our investigation immediately."

"Allow me to assist you Madam Bones." Minerva offered her former student. "I may be of some help."

"We would greatly appreciate it Professor." Amelia smiled at her former teacher.

"Headmaster." She nodded at the man before taking her leave.

"Minerva." He said softly to his number two. "I fear this may bring only trouble for Hogwarts. This will leak to the Pro-"

"Forget the Prophet, Albus!" She snapped. "We shouldn't have to worry about what the media thinks about us to teach our students especially when it places them in danger."

"What happened Albus? I remember when that would've meant something to you? Now you're so frightened of losing your position you're willing to let others stop you from doing that right thing."

With that she whirled around and left the office after Madam Bones, the door slamming shut behind her.

Albus shook his head sadly. They had really lost total faith in him. First Harry, then Lord Greengrass, now Minerva. He wished he could tell them this was all for the Greater Good, but they wouldn't listen at this point. They were so deep in what they thought was right and wrong they wouldn't listen to any other viewpoint. It was horrifying to him.

He would have to press forward alone. He could let this small hitch stop from his plan that spanned decades. He still held an amount of influence where this would all be possible.

This would work out. He would make sure of it.

* * *

"I'll tell you again Malfoy they bloody know." Ron repeated for probably the twentieth time.

Draco rolled his eyes. The idiot Weasley had come stumbling into their usual meeting spot with a plate full of food. They had a meetup scheduled yes but it wasn't because of the Aurors showing up. Draco called that merely a bad coincidence. "Will you calm down Weasley?"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH WAS INCHES AWAY FROM ME, SHE COULD'VE TAKEN ME IN IF SHE WANTED TO." This whole situation had been more trouble than it was worth. Sure, Ron wanted Potter to pay but he didn't see how brutalizing the Greengrass girl would solve that. Honestly, he really didn't know what he had been thinking going along with all that. He had participated but it had felt like he had been outside his own body when it happened. Like he wasn't himself. It felt like some demon in his skin had committed the action. Now he just felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"Calm. Down." Draco said firmly. "Don't bloody freak out on me Weasley."

"How can I not?" Weasley glared at the boy. "I regret even agreeing to this in the first place you bloody cunt. What the hell is wrong with you? Hurting an innocent girl?!"

"If I recall correctly you were there as well Weasel." Draco shrugged. Was it that big a deal? It was means to an end. "Though you can't be totally at fault."

"What are you on about?" Weasley asked. "I was there Malfoy. What we did to Astoria was criminal."

"We both committed the action Weasley. But that potion I slipped you sure helped."

"W-What? What potion?" Ron sputtered.

"As you know my family is quite wealthy." Draco reminded him. "The ways we've accrued that wealth are numerous, but the main reason is simple: potions."

"The Malfoy family is the owner and operator of the biggest potions company in this hemisphere of the world. We supply seventy five percent of the potions used by eighty percent of the shops in the isles including all the shops in London."

"I am an heir to that company. As such I was brought up knowing the ins and outs of the family business. And as such I know a substantial bit more about how certain potions."

"One of these potions is simple. It only takes a day or two to brew and it involves cheap ingredients. What does this potion do you might ask?"

"The answer is simple. It could never force you to act against your own wishes. If you secretly didn't want to jump off a cliff this potion couldn't make you. All it does it encourages you to act upon your impulses. Including the darker ones."

"You wanted to hurt the Greengrass bitch. You wanted to keep kicking her until she passed out. My potion just made you act on it."

"You drugged me?" Weasley finally found a response.

"Slipped a potion into your pumpkin juice." Draco shrugged. That's what the idiot deserved. He knew Weasel would bring some sort of beverage from the Great Hall along before their scheduled meetup the day they ambushed Greengrass. It wasn't his own fault that the boy was a slob.

"You're a bloody monster." Ron took a step back while his hand inched towards his wand.

"_We're _monsters Weasel." Draco corrected him. "Like I said that potion will never make you do something you wouldn't want to do in the first place."

"You piece of shit." Ron growled at the boy. "I won't let you get away with this. I don't care if I go down too." The fucking arse had slipped a potion in his drink?! Even if he had to go to Azkaban, he would make sure Malfoy was in the cell next to him.

This entire time Draco had been talking to the Weasel he had been turned away. Now he turned towards him and Weasley blanched. Pointed at him now was Draco's wand.

"That'll be tough considering you won't be there to testify against me." Draco said emotionlessly. "It's true I can't kill you. Too much heat. But I can make sure you won't remember any of this."

"What are you-"

"OBLIVAITE!" Draco uttered and with a flourish of his wand a white streak shot out of the piece of wood and impacted into Weasley.

After a brief hesitation Weasley finally spoke. "What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Why was he in this room with Draco Malfoy. He hated the piece of dragon dung.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "You followed me in here? You want round two or something?"

Ron turned red. "Piss off! I don't know why…well what happened, happened in the first place but I can tell you it won't bloody happen again."

"Whatever you say Weasley." Draco scoffed and began walking towards the door. "If you don't mind, I'll take my leave. I don't want your stench on me."

"Piss off!" Weasley cried after him as he left the classroom with a smirk on his face.

Lord Duffy would be pleased when he met with him that night. One less loose end.

* * *

Joseph looked around the bar again. Where the bloody hell was this boy? He had been very insistent when he said for the Malfoy heir to be here at eight o clock. How he would get out of the castle was his own problem. That was no excuse for tardiness.

A man came into the bar just then. He was tall with blonde hair and searing blue eyes. After a quick scan of the bar he locked eyes on Joseph and made his way towards him.

"Can I help you?" Madam Rosmerta asked the man as he sat down.

"I'll have whatever he's having." The man nodded towards Joseph. Rosmerta's eyes flicked towards the Irishman and treated him with disgust. Joseph Duffy had always been one of her least favorite students at Hogwarts. How he had ever ended up with someone like Hannah she would never so.

"Alright." She replied simply before pouring another glass of whiskey for the newcomer.

The man threw down a couple Sickles which Rosmerta took and walked off clearly glad to be rid of Joseph's company.

"Nice night." The man remarked taking a sip of the whiskey.

"No time for small talk. Is that you boy?" Duffy asked moving to the stool next to him.

Draco nodded. "Polyjuice Potion."

"Clearly." Duffy rolled his eyes. "I already knew you weren't in your bloody thirties."

"You came alone?" Duffy looked around as if the boy would pull one of his little cronies out of his pocket.

"As agreed."

"Thought you'd at least bring the other boy. The Weasley." Duffy took another sip of his drink.

"He won't be a factor anymore." Draco said simply.

"You didn't kill him did you, you bloody idiot?" Joseph hissed at him.

"Please. Give me some credit." Malfoy snorted. "I'm no fool. Dumbledore would rip the school apart if one of his pet Blood Traitors turned up dead."

"Didn't do anything for my niece now did he?" Duffy chimed in. "No respect for the Sacred Twenty-Eight anymore. I know if there was any other person in charge of that damn school, they would've ripped the school apart to find the perpetrator. Lucky for us Dumbledore is willing to do nothing."

"But really. You didn't kill the Weasley boy, did you?" Duffy asked again.

"No." Draco replied. "I wiped his memory. He won't remember anything. Yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Duffy asked.

"The memories of what he did to the Greengrass bitch will remain locked away until a certain point. Then everything will come back clear as day. He'll be able to remember everything."

"You idiot." Duffy snapped at him. "What's to stop him blabbing about you and by fucking association, ME?!"

"I took care of it." Draco glared at the older man. Did he think him some kind of fool? "Weasley will remember everything. Which he'll remember everything about how he acted alone because he hated Potter and wanted to hurt him and his girlfriend by attacking the sister. He won't remember a thing about you or me, not that he ever put a name to your face anyway."

"It's risky boy." Joseph grumbled to him. "We'd be better off just wiping his damn memories period."

"We need someone to take the fall. Once they have their man the investigation will end."

"Hmm." Duffy said softly.

"What?"

"You impress me boy." Duffy said finally. "Your father should be proud."

"You have my appreciation Lord Duffy." Draco nodded at the man. The man was a bastion of Pure blood pride. How he fathered a son like his own Draco had no idea.

"And what about you?" Duffy asked finishing his drink.

"What about me?"

"What about your part in this? You think you won't be one of the main suspects? Your hatred of Potter is well known. Aurors will be coming after you first most likely." He had heard about how Madam Bones had arrived at the school that day with her squad. "I know I told you about that alibi that I told you to give but they might still question you. How are you going to beat them?"

"That does remind me." Draco furrowed his brow. "How did you manage to get Mad Eye Moody to go along with all of this? For one you'd seem like the last person he'd consort with."

"What with me being who I am and all?" Draco nodded. "Not important boy. Just know that Moody is on our side in this situation. I'll ask again though. How are you going to lie to the Aurors if you're questioned? If they get permission to question their suspects with Veritaserium or knowing Talbot who'll do it without permission, you won't last long."

"With this." Draco retrieved a small vial from his pocket. It contained a clear blue liquid.

"What is "this"?" Duffy raised an eyebrow.

"_Q__uoniam __T__empus __U__t __O__bliviscatur__." _Draco said as if it should be obvious.

"Quno- just tell me what it does." Duffy tried to pronounce it, but he had never been good with Latin.

"It'll basically lock away the memories behind an iron clad vault in your mind. Even Dumbledore would have difficulty in penetrating it and I'm sure it'll keep out any of those damn Aurors."

"But the memories will still be with you?" Joseph raised an eyebrow. "Why not just wipe them. I can do it right now." He said fingering for his wand discreetly.

Not discreetly enough. "Don't even think about it." Draco's eyes narrowed. "No way in hell are you pointing that wand at me."

"Your choice boy. Just hope that vault is as impenetrable as you think it is." Duffy shrugged. He meant what he said about respecting the boy but if his memories put Joseph in danger because he was too frightened of a simple obliviation spell, then Duffy Sr would put him down and wouldn't think twice about it. Lucius and his wife were still young they could pump out another heir. "How did you get out of the castle anyway?"

"There's more than a few passages in and out of that prison that few know about." Draco was surprised that the old fool didn't have those passages guarded or at least cordoned off. Such a mistake could be his undoing if the school was ever attacked by those who knew about them.

"And what about Potter?" Duffy asked suddenly.

"What about him?"

"Does he know about these passages?" Joseph asked looking towards the door.

"I hav- "Suddenly, Draco picked up what Joseph was trying to say. He turned in his seat to look towards the door and there walking in was bloody Potter. He wouldn't recognize him though. The Polyjuice potion would take care of that. It wouldn't do anything to disguise his voice, however. "Dammit." Draco muttered. "He must've followed me here."

"When did you take that potion?" Duffy asked his eyes not leaving Potter.

"Just before I entered the passage."

"He can't be following you then. If you took it when you said you did, he wouldn't know what to look for. No, the boy is here of his own accord."

"Here's what is about to happen." Joseph continued. "I'm going to get up, thank you for the drink and I'm going to walk out that door. In a few minutes you do the same." Draco nodded. "Thanks for the drink." Joseph said, not overly loud but definitely more than what fit the tone of the room. "We'll meet soon." He whispered to the Malfoy boy as he left.

"Potter." He said as he approached the door. "Have they changed the rules since I was a student where you can't be out after dark? Come to think of it I thought that students were only allowed to visit Hogsmeade on certain weekends or have they changed that rule too."

"Mr. Duffy." Harry all but spat at the man. "No, you're right they haven't changed the rule."

"Then what pray tell brings you here."

"I don't think that's any of your business, _Joseph_." A voice seethed from the doorway. Joseph looked up and grimaced.

"Daniel. Didn't see you there." Joseph said. It wasn't that he was afraid of his former brother in law but the way the man was looking at him made him take a step back.

"Leaving?" Daniel glared at the man. "I was hoping we could have a chance to talk."

"Abo-?"

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear." Daniel took a step closer to the man, so he was only inches away from him. They were around the same height, but Daniel was much more muscular. "If you ever attempt to come near my nephew or my family again, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Your nephew? Or my son?" Joseph was able to muster up. "You'd really stop me from talking to my own child?"

"He's no son of yours remember? You cast him out of your bloody family." Daniel spat.

"It was good to see you, Daniel." Joseph shrugged as he made to move by Daniel.

Daniel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Heed my words. Stay away."

Joseph shrugged off the hand and glared at the Greengrass before walking off into the night.

"Well done sir." Harry complemented Daniel. "I think I saw a trail running down his leg."

"Don't repeat this to anyone Harry, but if I had my way, he'd be lying dead in the street right now."

"I didn't hear a thing sir." Harry said and began looking around the bar for his Godfather. It had been after the Aurors had left the hall when he got the letter. It had been from an unspecified person to meet at the Three Broomsticks, but it had clearly been from his Godfather. The untidy scrawl across the pages could only be from Sirius. The letters contents told him to await in the Entrance Hall after dinner and Daniel would escort him down to the village.

"He said meet here correct…you're absolutely sure?" Daniel asked as he joined Harry in searching the room. "Last place we met him was the Hogs Head."

"Maybe he had to move?" Harry phrased it as an open-ended question more than anything. Why were they meeting here and not in the Hogs Head? Sure, Madam Rosmerta was a friendly witch but the Three Broomsticks was more populated than the Hogs Head. There was a much greater chance of his Godfather being spotted.

"Oi!" They both turned to look and saw Hannah staring back at them waving a hand towards herself. "Well don't just stand there and look at me like that. Come on."

Harry and Daniel both looked at each other and back at Hannah before they joined her. "Where are you taking us Hannah?" Daniel asked his sister as they ascended the stairs.

"You already know the answer to your question dear brother." Hannah responded simply. "Now come on."

She led them to the top of the stairs and to the end of the hallway. She knocked twice, waited a moment, then knocked again. The door came open and the three of them went inside.

"Glad to see you two could make it." Sirius said from the bed. "Sorry for such short notice."

"No problem…any reason that you're both in-" Daniel began before he was silenced by a glare from his sister.

"Pup." Sirius smiled at his godson. Harry returned it and took Padfoot into a hug.

"Is everything okay?" Harry drew back and looked up at him. "Why'd you call this meeting?"

"Because we needed to speak." Sirius replied. "Before we do however, I just wanted to tell you Daniel." He turned to look at the man. "I am sorry to hear of your daughter's attack. I hope the culprit burns in hell."

Daniel nodded at his friend. "Thank you, Sirius. The Aurors arrived today to begin their investigation."

"Your doing?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. He knew that Dumbledore would never allow those Aurors into Hogwarts. It just wasn't who he was.

Daniel shook his head. "I have no idea who called them in, but they have my gratitude. My personal investigation will continue however."

Sirius nodded. "I hope this is an open and shut case. They can't run long."

"Down to business though." Sirius continued. "I read the article in the Prophet. It was well done."

"Sean Hoover is an old friend of mine from school." Hannah smirked. "I was the one who wrote the letter for him to investigate. He's always willing to take my owls."

"I won't ask why." Sirius grumbled.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Hannah teased.

"Anyway." Daniel cleared his throat. "I think we've put enough doubt into the minds of the population where we can call for a trial. I'll have one of my colleagues in the Wizengamot push for one and I'll will second it. We can't have it as early as next month."

"Can't I call for one sir?" Harry asked. "I do have a seat because of my family."

"I'm afraid not Harry." Daniel sighed. "You won't be able to take the seat until you come of age at seventeen. You can however appoint a proxy if you so wish."

"In that case I select you sir."

"Me?" Daniel blinked. "I'm flattered Harry, but it should be someone you know. Someone you trust."

"I know and trust you Lord Greengrass. You know the ins and outs of that landscape. I don't. The only other person I could think of is Sirius and he's not exactly able to do it right now."

Daniel smiled at the boy. His daughter had picked a good one. "I would be honored then to accept Harry. I will come to the school tomorrow after the match and help you write the Ministry. There's some paperwork they need to send over if I'm to be your proxy."

Harry nodded and looked at Sirius. "When you're cleared, I want you to be my proxy. It's ju-"

"Don't say anything more Pup." Sirius shook his head. "It's true I was brought up on all that mumbo jumbo growing up me being an heir to an Ancient Family and all but like you said Daniel knows the ins and outs of all that. I'd advise you to stick with him even if I get cleared."

"_WHEN _you get cleared." Hannah corrected.

"I agree with Hannah." Daniel nodded. He didn't like how close his sister was standing to Sirius. She was his only sister he felt a duty to look out for her. But she was a grown woman she could make her own choices. "It's settled then. I'll push for the vote in the Wizengamot at the session this coming Saturday. With ours and the Potter's votes it'll be pushed through."

Sirius beamed and stuck his hand out. "Thank you, Daniel. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

Daniel shook his hand firmly. "Don't think twice on it. You're innocent Sirius and intend to make the world see that too."

"You have my gratitude as well sir." Harry smiled at the man.

"Don't mention it Harry. Just worry about keeping my daughter safe and happy."

"Absolutely sir."

"We best get you back to the castle. You have a game to play tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to be there Pup." Sirius said sadly.

"Don't worry Sirius." Harry took him into a hug. "You can come to the next one when you're cleared."

"And I'll tell you all about it when I come back after the match." Hannah smiled at Sirius.

"Coming back?" Daniel asked slowly. He looked around the room and suddenly took in a couple of its contents. There were lady garments where Sirius had been sitting on the bed. Padfoot noticed the man looking but instantly sat down on said garments his face burning red. "Hannah are y-"

"Don't ask questions you'd rather not have answered Dan." She interrupted and gave him a sweet smile. "Just get this nice young man back to the castle."

They all quickly said their goodbyes with another embrace of Harry and Sirius.

As they were walking down the hallways to the stairs Harry noticed some motion out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw Daniel shaking his head. "Those two are going to be the death of me Harry."

* * *

"Alright you lot!" Angelina called out to her squad. "To the pitch we go!"

"You ready Potter?" Miles asked Harry as they stood up from the table. They all had risen several hours before everyone else to get their breakfast out of the way. The sun wasn't even supposed to be up for another hour or so. He doubted even the French were up by now. That's what Angie said gave them the upper hand on them. Early bird got the worm.

"Ready as I ever will be." Harry responded as they left the Hall.

"Oh, come on Harry." Katie walked up and slapped him on the back. "We'll be fine. Just focus on catching the Snitch."

He smiled and nodded at her. He had been overjoyed when Angie had told him Smith was out for the foreseeable future. The only real reason he had been the starter in the first place was because he was a southpaw just like John, but Angie had decided that even if he was healthy Katie should start over him. Plus, his behavior at their last few practices had been a deciding factor as well. His constant complaining had even driven away Cedric who told him to shut his mouth and just concentrate on the upcoming game. Apparently the two hadn't spoken since and that had been over a week ago.

Honestly, they might have to keep Katie in the starting lineup even after Duffy's return depending how well her, him, and Angie meshed together. Davies was a solid player but the only reason he was the Captain of the Ravenclaw team was because he was the best out of the scrubs. Besides him and Cho they really didn't have anyone to write home about or who could possibly play at the next level and even then the two would have to play in a second tier league if they ever wanted even a hope of coming off the bench. That wasn't a knock against them it was just a fact.

"Alright let's go over the game plan one more time." Angie called out to their group as they walked to the pitch. "The only real threat is their Captain, Francis Dubois. The boy is six foot five and looks like he wrestles cave trolls for a living. He's always the substitute Beater for the French National Team."

"We can take him Ang. We'll knock that snail loving shit off his broom." The Twins chimed as a pair to the shouts of agreements of their teammates.

"That's great to hear, and no offense to either of you but you can't." Angie replied simply. "He'll snap you both like a twig and we'll be screwed. Just do your best to keep him away from Harry."

The twins looked like they wanted to argue but only grumbled in acceptance. "The rest of you lot. Run the score on the bastards. And Harry." She turned to look at him.

"Catch the Snitch." He finished her sentence for her.

"I know they may not look like much judging by how badly the Americans beat them but that's only because Ilvermorny is a well-rounded team not because Beauxbatons isn't." Angie looked around at their team. "Be wary of them or else they utilize that over confidence as our weakness. Understood?"

The whole squad chimed their affirmation but none of them really believed it. Like their Captain had said the French only had one good player. The rest were just sort of there.

"You okay Harry?" Katie asked falling in at his side.

He nodded. "Just have a lot on my mind." That was the understatement of the century. With everything that had been happening, the attack on Astoria, his Godfather's trial, the Quidditch match, and now the Second Task was only days away he had a lot going on.

"I bet." Katie nodded. To her shame, she had been one of the people who been among those who thought Harry had put his own name in the Goblet. She hadn't been alone but that was no excuse. She liked to think she knew Harry better than some people, so she should've taken him at his word right off the bat that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I appreciate it Katie." He smiled at her. "Did you have a good time at the Ball? I don't remember seeing you that night." It had been so long since he had gotten to talk to Katie one on one.

"It was fine." She grumbled. She had gone with Cormac McClaggen who had made numerous attempts to grope her that night before she had gave him a knee to his genitals for his troubles. Honestly, she had waited too long so she had finally to settle for someone because all the good dates had been taken by that point. She had been holding out for someone to ask her or maybe even work up the courage to ask him herself.

"How are you and Greengrass?" She asked as if she was merely asking about the weather.

"We're great actually." Harry said. "What about you are you dating anyone right now?"

"A couple dates here and there." Katie replied shrugging, her heart dropping to her stomach. "Not really interested in a lot of guys in my year."

"Oh." Harry said. "Well I know you'll find a great guy. You deserve it."

She nodded sadly. "Thanks Harry." Honestly the only guy she really wanted was walking right next to her. He had always been so sweet to her ever since they first joined the team when they had been the only newcomers. He had really filled out since then as well. The scrawny boy had become a muscular young man. She wasn't one for just looks in a person, but they certainly helped. She was surprised that nobody had gone after Harry before Greengrass.

However, she really didn't want to mess up his relationship if everything was going great. She wasn't that type of girl. She didn't want someone else to make a pass at her boyfriend if she had one, so why would she do that to someone else?

"Come on!" Angie called out to her team. "We're almost there!" Sure enough there was the stadium rising above the trees. And with a game with the French that awaited them.

* * *

"Let's sit here." Susan said. They basically had the pick of the stadium except for the front section surrounding the field. Most of the school was still coming from breakfast and wouldn't be there for a while. Perks of waking up early.

"Should we save a spot for Hermione?" Neville asked. Duffy couldn't come until his suspension was up that was a given but maybe their friend might join them.

Daphne shook her head. "Not likely. She told me yesterday she wasn't feeling well and probably wouldn't make it." That had been the first time Daphne had seen her in days. She had been apparently been arriving early at meals and eating somewhere else. She didn't really want to speak to anyone except the one person she couldn't and who was also apparently avoiding her. And his friends as well it seemed.

"How badly do you think Hogwarts will beat them today?" Blaise asked nobody in particular.

"I say by two hundred." Tracey responded. "It'll be close."

Blaise snorted. "Please. I say by five hundred. Even with John not playing they won't be able to stop our Chasers."

Daphne groaned as the two divulged into a debate. Ever since first year the two had been at each other's throats about Quidditch. Both their favorite teams were rivals, so they gave each other the business every chance they got. It had always made her want to throttle them.

"Can you two come off it?" Susan glared at them both. From Tracey's side Neville nodded his agreement. The four of them had studied together in the library and only fifteen minutes into it they had to leave because the two Slytherins wouldn't stop arguing about who was going to win the League cup that year. Madam Prince looked like she wanted to curse them and probably would've if there weren't laws against it.

"But babe-" Blaise started to argue.

"Yes Blaise?" She raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to choose his next words carefully.

He sighed. "Nothing." He said forlornly.

"Oh, to be young again." Claudius remarked. He was with the Greengrass family. They all took seats by the group of friends. "Remind you of anyone you know Daniel?"

"Why should it?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Come on now." Claudius snorted. "If I remember correctly you were exactly like the boy back in our day. Jane would crack the whip and you would follow behin-"

"Choose your next words carefully, Trevels." Daniel glared at the man. His wife was back at the manor caring for their daughter, but he knew that she probably would've hexed their school chum by now. "And besides there's a difference between being a servant to your girlfriend and being loving, respectful, an-" Claudius began to dry heave. "Maybe this is why you're still bloody single."

"And damn proud of it. No one to give me the business. This summer if I want to go on a vacation to the Outback of Australia, I have no one to tell me no. I can just go." Cladius said proudly.

"No one to come home to though." Hannah pointed out.

"Life can get lonely without someone to share it with." Daphne remarked.

"Not everyone can be lucky like you and Potter." He smiled at her. "Some people are just destined to be alone. Me? I'm okay with that. I like my freedom."

"I don't believe that sir." Daphne responded. "I think there's someone out there for everyone, Magic or Muggle. Nobody deserves to be alone forever. To have no one there to weep for them when they finally leave."

Trevels was about to retort but stopped. "You have a point." He shrugged. "But I don't plan on dying for a very long time. We'll get to that when we come to it." He turned to his attention to the field and Daphne sensed that the conversation was over and done with.

She felt someone squeeze her shoulder and looked over to see her father give her a proud nod and smile at her which she returned.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE THIRD MATCH IN THE INTER-SCHOOL TOURNAMENT." Mario Burgos' familiar voice filled the arena. "INTRODUCING FIRST FROM ACROSS THE ENGLISH CHANNEL WE HAVE BEAUXBATONS SCHOOL OF MAGIC!"

There was polite clapping for the French as they raced out unto the field. After the complete and utter domination, they suffered at the hands of Ilvermorny nobody was really looking forward to this match.

"ANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD NOW!" Mario called out in his best Bruce Buffer voice. "FROM THE HOME SCHOOL WE HAVE HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDY!"

The entire stadium erupted into cheers as Hogwarts flew out unto the pitch.

"The Beauxbatons team is led by Captain, Francis Dubois while the Hogwarts team is led by Angelina Johnson with her Assistant Captain, Harry Potter."

"Did they change the name of the tournament?" Neville wondered aloud as the trio met in the middle of the pitch.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"First match it was Inter-Continental Tournament and then last match they started it calling the Inter-School Tournament." He looked around at his friends who treated him with blank stares. "Am I really the only one who noticed?"

"You're just going crazy I think, Nev." Tracey said kissing him on the cheek.

"Then I am too I guess." Trevels cut in. "The teams got a notice from the Headmaster saying that the name changed. Something along the lines of fostering unity between the four teams."

"Like what?" Blaise asked. "Reminding us all that we all attend a school? Dumbledore could've at least made a better name."

"I agree son, but it was out of our hands." Trevels sighed. He didn't like it how Dumbledore just went up and changed something without consulting the heads of all those involved.

"Shh." Tracey said shushing everyone. "It's about to start."

* * *

"LET'S GET TO IT GRED!" Twin one called out to his fellow as they took to the air.

"I'M WITH YOU FEORGE!" His brother called back.

Within seconds the Hogwarts team had grabbed the Quaffle. "PLAN ALPHA!" Harry barely heard Angie call above the wind. She passed the ball out to Davies who passed it right back to her as she narrowly avoided a Bludger sent her way by a Beauxbatons girl. Angie shot closer and closer to the hoops before she careened up and grabbed the Keeper's attention. What the boy didn't notice was the Quaffle that had dropped back down to Katie while Angie shot upward. Katie reared her arm back and the ball went the center hoop.

"AND HOGWARTS DRAWS FIRST BLOOD. The goal was scored by Katie Bell who is filling in for John Duffy."

Harry wished one of the Bludgers would find its way into the man's shoulder. Who cared if she was filling in for John? She was here and deserved to be recognized as a player not just substitute.

"Keep an eye out Harry!" Bletchley called over to him. "Last thing we need is for Dubois to take your head off because you're not paying attention."

"Just focus on keeping those hoops covered Miles!" Harry responded.

"They're not getting anything pas- SHIT!" Miles barely managed to deflect a Quaffle away from the left hoop. Angie grabbed it out of the air and treated him with a glare before passing it back out to Davies.

"Enough of the damn chit chat!" She ordered. "Concentrate on the damn game or I'm having Weasley come in and take your spot."

"Yes captain." Miles responded gulping. He didn't really think that she would bench him for that scrub Weasley, but he didn't want to test her and find out.

Harry would've snorted if not for what caught his attention next. There it was! The Snitch next to one of the towers. He shot towards it and just like his shadow the French Seeker came too. She shot from the center of the field in only seconds. Whoever this girl was she could fly. That Cleansweep wasn't old but it definitely wasn't one of the newer models.

As he got closer and closer everything around him suddenly didn't mean a thing. He had tunnel vison. The Snitch was getting closer and closer. It seemed to be following Katie. Just trying to make itself harder to catch. He was so close now he could almost taste it. If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch Katie he was so close to the thing.

"WATCH OUT!"

Harry reared back his broom at the sound, and it might've saved his life. Moments later a Bludger was launched into the space his head would've been in. Katie however wasn't so lucky.

The Bludger cracked into her arm almost sending her tumbling off the side of her broom. She howled in pain as she slumped over her broom clutching her arm.

A whistle was blown as both teams went to the ground. Med wizards ran over to Katie who being helping off her broom by Angelina.

"Over here." One of them said a tall dark-haired wizard that looked to be a new graduate of Hogwarts. Harry didn't recognize him. "In the tent."

"YOU FRENCH BASTARD!" Everyone's eyes were drawn towards the commotion of at the center of the pitch where Fred and George were in Dubois' face.

"That's Quidditch, Englishman." He snarled pushing one of the twins away from him. "What am I supposed to do not do my job?"

"You could wipe that shit eating grin off your face, you snail eating cunt!" One of the twins roared. "Bet you got off on that! You could've broken her arm."

"I think I did." Dubois replied simply and sure enough that grin was still on his face.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Angie cried out. "OVER HERE NOW!"

The twins looked like they severely wanted to argue but grudgingly came back to their teammates.

"How bad is it?" Angelina asked the wizards. "Can it be healed?"

"Yes." The wizard from before said. "But I don't advise she play."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "You can just mend it can't you? Madam Pomphrey said she could mend bones in a second."

"Do you know what this is Potter?" The wizard showed him a piece of parchment. The man had tapped his wand on it and words began appearing on it. "It's her diagnostic and according to it, that wasn't a clean break. The bones exploded outwards and now she's bleeding internally. We have to get her to the Hospital Wing."

"Bollocks." Katie snapped and tried to rise but couldn't. "Get me back on the damn broom. I'm good."

"No, you're not!" Angie said. "Get her to Madam Pomphrey."

"Angeli-" Katie started to argue.

"Now." Angie snapped and the wizards began handling Katie with care as they put her on a stretcher and levitated her off the field to the clapping of the Hogwarts crowd. "Shit."

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked. "We have to find somebody to replace her. Smith is still a no go because of his injury and Alicia is out with the flu."

"Merlin." Angela shook her head. "We have to get Weasley."

"Weasley?" Harry said confused. "What does he have to do with any of this? He's a Keeper."

"Wrong Weasley, Potter." Angela replied.

* * *

"Is that Ginny Weasley coming out?" Tracey remarked. It had been over a half hour since the horrifying incident with Katie Bell. The announcer had come on shortly after and said that she would not be returning to the game.

"Couldn't be." Blaise responded. "Could it? Where's Spinnet? Weasley really couldn't play over her, could she?"

"Out with the flu." Neville said. "I heard Katie mention it somebody last night."

"Weasley is really their only option." As much as it pained Daphne to say that, she knew it was true. She hated the Weasel sister with a passion, but the girl knew her way around a pitch.

"And now coming in for the injured Katie Bell at Chaser, we have Ginny Weasley!"

Within seconds the match was back on again. "And there's Johnson with the Quaffle. She passes it back to Davies who shoots towards the goal but THEN HE MAKES A NO LOOK PASS TO WEASLEY WHO SCORES! ONE HUNDRED TO TEN HOGWARTS!"

"Little bint can play I'll give her that." Tracey muttered.

"Is that really necessary, Tracey?" Hannah inquired. "I'm sure the girl is a lovely individual."

"She's not Auntie." Daphne responded for her best friend. "She's one of the most distasteful people I've ever had the "pleasure" of meeting."

Hannah frowned but didn't say anything. She didn't like judging people before she met them, but her niece usually had a good judge of character.

"And here comes Weasley streaking up the field. She's taking it all the way by herself despite Johnson being open to her right. She shoots and it bounces off the hoop, but JOHNSON RECOVERS AND POUNDS IT BACK IN! ONE HUNDRED AND TEN TO TEN HOGWARTS!"

"And I can't tell exactly but it appears that Johnson is now berating Weasley for failing to pass out the Quaffle. So much drive in these two young women but so much more respect I'm sure."

* * *

"Listen here Weasley! You're not as talented as you think you are and even if you were, pass the damn Quaffle out if one of your teammates is wide open!"

"I thought I had it." Ginny retorted.

"You thought?! Well clearly you didn't have it!" Angie growled. "In the future. Pass it out."

"Okay." Ginny bit back before taking off. "I'll keep that in mind." Harry thought he heard her mutter.

"If it wasn't illegal to curse your own players…it's not is it?" Angie asked almost hopefully.

"Pretty sure it is." Harry replied. "Let's just get out there and win this thing."

"Catch the damn Snitch then!" She slapped him on the shoulder before flying back into play.

"I'll get right on that." He muttered.

* * *

"Weasley is trying to get her nose broken." Blaise commented and nobody disagreed.

"Come on Harry." Daphne whispered to herself.

It looked like Harry was scanning the pitch high above the action for the Snitch. She had seen him do it almost a dozen times before but not she just wanted him to finish it. His teammates were getting hurt out there and she didn't want him to be next.

"And it looks like Potter has spotted the Snitch. He is shooting off towards the Beauxbatons Keeper who looks to be shifting uncomfortably. It's as if he knows that if he doesn't move and Potter hasn't caught the Snitch by the time he gets there, Potter- HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WIN! THIS GAME IS OVER!"

"ATTA BOY POTTER!" Trevels yelled even though he could almost guarantee the boy couldn't hear him.

"Daphne where are you going?" Daniel called after his daughter as she shot out of the stands.

"I think I have an idea." Hannah said with a smirk.

* * *

"WAY TO PLAY TEAM!" Angelina called out to her fellow students as they hooted and hollered in the locker rooms. "YOU ALL REALLY STUCK IT TO THOSE FRENCH BASTARDS!"

"Way to catching the fuckin Snitch, Potter!" Miles wrapped his teammate in a bear hug and raised him off the ground.

"Bletchley." Harry wheezed.

"Sorry mate." Miles grinned but set the other boy down.

"Should I tell Ernie that you're interested in another, Bletchley?" Cedric called over.

"Piss off, Diggory." Miles responded with no venom.

"Way to play, Harry!" Cedric grinned at him slapping him on the back. "The Keeper looked like he was about to shit himself."

Harry shrugged. "Should've gotten out of my way." He said nonchalantly.

"He really should've." Cedric laughed.

"Harry!"

Harry turned. "Daphne?" Coming towards him at full throttle was his girlfriend who launched into his arms. She took him into a bone crushing hug that would've given Hermione a run for her money.

"Hey." He wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

"No." She responded as she buried her head into his chest.

"Hey Bletchley." Cedric said suddenly. "We should go see Fred and George."

"Yeah you're right." Miles coughed awkwardly. "See you lot later."

"Later." Harry said briefly before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"I was worried about you." She said. It was obvious that she had ran all the way here. Sweat glistened her forehead and she was still heaving in breaths of precious air.

"I'm fine love." He smiled at her. "I really am."

Did he really just call her-

"I was still worried, Harry." She looked up at him and it was only then that he saw the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. "With Bell going down like she did, I-"

"Hey." He kissed her tears that were starting to flow. "I'm fine. Katie is going to be fine. It's okay."

"You still have me worried half the time, Potter." Despite herself she rolled her eyes. "You don't have a really good track record on being the safest person."

"Those damn Dementors had it coming, love." He rolled his eyes right back. "What?" He said noticing the look she was giving him.

"That's the second time you've called me that." She replied.

"Oh I can sto-" He was silenced when her lips captured his.

"Don't you dare." She whispered into his ear.

Harry smiled down at her but then felt a sensation. As if someone was staring daggers into his back. He turned and that's exactly what it was.

"Greengrass." Ginny hissed. "I don't think you should be in the locker room."

"Why don't you piss off, Weasley?" She spat back at her. This little girl had been getting on her last nerve. Time to take her down a peg. "Harry wants me here."

"It doesn't matter what Harry wants." Ginny glared. "This is for players only."

"And where does it say that dear sister?" One of the Twins said putting a hand on her shoulder. It must've been Fred. George would never have confronted about all this especially in front of all these people. "Miss Greengrass isn't hurting anyone by being here and it's not a posted rule that only teammates can come in the locker room."

"But Fred-"

"Come on." Fred interrupted ushering towards his twin. "I know Mum will want a picture of us to hang on the wall or something."

Ginny turned her head and glared at Daphne one last time as Fred led her away. Daphne simply responded by giving her the two fingered salute.

"You really shouldn't antagonize her." Harry said half-heartedly.

"If she doesn't give me a reason then I won't." Daphne shrugged. "Plus, I don't like the way she was looking at you."

Harry laughed but Daphne only put on a fake smile. The Weaselette was drawing close to the sun.

Icarus had made the same mistake once.

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed it! Except updates more frequently from now on!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't like admitting when I'm wrong, but I will do it now. I crossed the line with Astoria's attack. The last two chapters have been rewritten. **

* * *

"How you feeling Harry?" Neville asked as they made their way down to breakfast.

"Considering my girlfriend got kidnapped by the Headmaster, is being held by Merpeople and unless I save her, she's going to die…I've been better Nev." Harry got out in one breath.

"Come on Harry." Neville said slowly not knowing how to respond. "I'm sure he wouldn't let Daphne just die. She's a student."

"He let Astoria and John get attacked and still has done nothing about it." Harry retorted. "So, no. I don't trust the man. And I sure as hell don't trust him to keep my girlfriend safe."

"She's an heiress to a big family Harry." Neville argued. "I know you didn't grow up in the wizarding world and I'm sorry if I'm being rude but use your brain!"

Harry glared at his friend but then sighed. "If a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight dies then Dumbledore will lose his job. That's exactly what Daphne said. Still things could happen. I doubt Dumbledore is intending for somebody to get killed but accidents occur."

"We just have to trust him to keep her safe." Neville said.

Harry snorted. "Like I said. Fat chance of that happening."

They walked into the Great Hall and Harry decided to change it up a bit.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked his friend as he headed towards the table just to the left as they entered. "Gryffindor table is over there."

"Have some variety in your life Nev." Harry shrugged and sat down at the table of Snakes next to the Head Snake himself. "Morning John."

"Harry…" John said barely looking up although he was surprised to see his friend sitting there. "You lost?"

"Nope." Harry said grabbing a plate. Around him he was getting more than a few looks. Ever since Krum and his team had been suspended from play all of the Durmstrang students had taken to eating on their ship. If they were here this would probably be a lot worse off, but Harry was still getting more than a few interesting looks from the gathered Slytherin students though only a few of them were distrusting. The rest were more curious than anything. Every one of them had grown accustomed to Duffy eating at the Gryffindor table on a regular basis but it was another story when the Gryffindor Golden Boy decided to have breakfast with them.

"Neville." John nodded at the other boy as he sat down warily next to Harry giving the students next to him suspicious looks. He had suffered at the hands of Slytherins many times over the years.

"Duffy." Neville said nodding at the boy. "Been a while."

John shrugged. "I've been busy." He said simply and tried to go back to his meal.

"We need to talk." Harry said leaning over his plate.

"We're talking right now." John said without looking up.

"John." Harry said brusquely.

John looked up and glared at him. "What is it Potter?" The Irish boy spat at him.

"We need to talk." Harry said again this time more firmly.

Duff pushed his plate away and got to his feet. "Come on then Potter. Let's talk."

Harry shook his head and got up as the other boy started walking off towards the Entrance Hall. "You can go back to our table if you want Nev." He said to his friend who was already getting to his feet. Tracey had just walked in and had started to join Susan at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "Good luck Harry."

"Thanks mate." Harry nodded and started walking after John.

"Morning Harry." Blaise said as he walked into the Hall.

"Blaise." Harry nodded. "John out there?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. Saw him over by the gates." Blaise got closer with a worried expression on his face. "Everything all right? He didn't seem himself."

"Everything is fine." Harry lied. "He and I just need to have a talk."

"Go gentle on him Harry." Blaise pleaded.

Harry nodded and walked off into the Entrance Hall.

"Oi!" John called over to him. "What was so bloody important?"

Harry glared at him as he walked up. "What the hell is your problem man?"

"Who do you think you're talking to Potter?" John snapped at him.

"I've got a lot of problems _Duffy_." Harry retorted. "Right now, you're one of them."

"Why? Because I haven't been eating with you lot? Fine I'm sorry. I needed some time to myself." John said and started to move past Harry who stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get your hand off me."

"My problem." Harry said keeping his hand where it was. "Is your uncle told us both to work together, and you've been doing a pretty shit job of it."

"Aurors are here." John said snidely trying to shrug the hand off him. "Investigation is theirs now."

"Doesn't matter." Harry replied. "I know for a fact that you've been looking into it."

"Spying on me Potter?" Duffy glared. "I'm not going to say it again. Get your fucking hand off me."

Harry finally released his grip on Duffy but didn't move. "Please John. Let me help." Harry begged. "Two he-"

"Shut up Harry!" John snapped. "Uncle Daniel should've never involved you! This is the business of the Greengrass family not the business of my cousin's boyfriend."

"Is that all I am?" Harry asked. "Just Daphne's boyfriend? I haven't known her as long as you have but Astoria means a lot to me. I want to find out who did this to her just as much as you do."

"Do you?" Duffy snorted. "What if I told you it was one of your mates in fucking Gryffindor?"

This stopped Harry in his tracks. He finally stepped back a bit. "What do you mean?"

John gave Harry a sneer that would make Malfoy proud. "The Weasel is my number one suspect."

"Weasley would never do that." Harry argued. As much as he hated Ron now Harry knew that his family would never forgive him if he hurt a woman like he had done. "Someone is giving you the mickey."

"I've done my research." Duffy retorted. "Your ex mate was nowhere to be found when my cousin was attacked AND one of the Slytherins first years told me that he saw Weasley heading towards the dungeon around the same time Tori was attacked. So, excuse me if I don't believe you."

"You really think Ron did this?" Harry blinked.

"Oh, he's Ron now?" John spat. "But to answer your question yes. Yes, I do."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked. "Go to your uncle?"

"After I have a little chat with the Weasel." Duffy shrugged.

"We should go to Daniel now." Harry insisted.

"We would only be wasting his time." John rolled his eyes. "We have no proof. It's hearsay. After I ask Weasley a few questions then we can go to my uncle."

"If you don't go to him I will." Harry said firmly remembering his promise to Daphne.

John took a step closer, so he was only inches away from Harry. He was a whole foot taller than the other boy, but Harry didn't back down. "You'd really go around my back like that?" John seethed.

"If you won't tell him then I will." Harry replied not moving a step. "He told us to come to him if we found anything. This is something."

Duff glared at the other boy. "Fine." He spat. "Go to him then." He started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked and started to follow.

"Why do you care?" Duffy asked.

"You're my friend John." Harry said not stopping. "Despite what you might think."

John stopped in his tracks. "And you're my friend Harry." He said looking over at the other boy sighing. "Really. You are. I just want to be alone right now."

"What about Hermione?" Harry glared at the other boy. "What about how she feels?"

John sighed and nodded. He would be the first to admit it. He had been a right royal cunt when it came to his girlfriend lately. She had tried so hard to be with him since the attack and he had even overheard Lavender Brown say that Hermione had gone off into a snowstorm the night he had been outside the castle. This investigation might take a while, but he needed to set things right with his lioness right now. "I need to apologize to her I know. I'll do it right now."

"Let's go mate." Harry gave the other boy a smile and they both went off into the Great Hall.

"Morning all." Harry said as they walked up to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Harry…John." Blaise nodded at both of them. "Here mate I saved you a spot." He patted the area next to him.

"Thanks man." John smiled at him. He had been a shit since the attack he would admit it to Merlin himself if he asked. He had missed talking to his best mate every day. "Any of you seen Hermione anywhere?"

Susan shook her head. "Not since last night when we studied together. Professor McGonagall came to get her for something and had her bring her books and everything with her."

"Are you talking about Hermione, Bones?" John looked towards the sound of the voice and there was Lavender walking with Parvati. "She wasn't in the dorm this morning."

"What do you mean?" John asked. "She wasn't in the bathroom or anything?"

Lavender looked over at the Slytherin boy and gave him a look. One that basically said she didn't know why he was so interested. By this point everybody knew he and Hermione were together, but Lavender probably noticed before the majority of them that John was distancing himself from her. Perks of being the school gossip. "No." Lavender replied simply and walked off.

"Bint." John muttered under his breath.

"So, she wasn't in the dorm room and Susan hasn't seen her since last night." Harry said more to himself than any of them. "Did any of you see her at dinner?" Hermione had been better about coming to meals lately so to not see her at with their group at dinner was strange.

Tracey shook her head. "Come to think of it I didn't see Daphne either." She replied.

"Daphne was wi- Shit." Harry's eyes went wide.

"What is it mate?" Neville asked looking over at his friend.

"That son of a bitch." Harry growled.

"What's wrong Harry?" John asked worriedly.

"What I'm about to tell you guys, you can't repeat to anyone." Harry said firmly. "Not to your parents. Not to your Head of House. No one. Not until the Second Task is over."

"Harry you're scaring us." Susan said and she definitely spoke for all of them.

"Dumbledore has taken Hermione and Daphne and put them in the Black Lake."

"What are you on about?" Tracey asked. She knew Neville was a bit more in the know than the rest of them, but her boyfriend wouldn't divulge anything to her.

"You can't be serious Harry." Neville shook his head. "Why would Dumbledore put Hermione in the Lake? Out of the champions she only means something to you."

"You think Dumbledore is in the know about his student's relationships?" Harry retorted and looked over at John. "I think the Headmaster is under the impression that Hermione and Krum are together."

John's expression darkened. "Why would he think that?" He spat.

"They went to the Yule Ball together which is basically a proposal in Dumbledore's eyes." Harry replied. "The riddle said that the champions would have to look for something precious to them in the Black Lake. They meant people who are close to us. Dumbledore must think that Hermione is precious to Krum."

John shot up and began scanning the hall. "What are you doing?" Tracey asked.

"Looking for that old shit." John spat. "He kidnapped my bloody girlfriend and put her underwater!"

"Is everything alright Mr. Duffy and what was that about underwater?" They all turned to see the Headmaster looking down at their group.

"Listen he-" John began.

"Is there something you need _Headmaster."_ Harry all but spat out the words Headmaster.

"I need to speak with you Harry." Dumbledore said. "In regard to the next task. You may finish your breakfast if you like. You will not be coming back to finish it."

"I'm ready now." Harry replied resisting the urge to glare at the man.

"Then we should go." Dumbledore said and began walking towards the Entrance Hall.

"Easy." Harry whispered to John as the Irish boy glared at the Headmaster's back.

"Old bastard is lucky I don't f-"

"Don't pick a fight you can't win." Tracey glared at her friend. "He would break you in two without lifting a finger and that's just me stating a fact."

John returned the glare but didn't respond except to grumble.

"I better get going." Harry sighed and got up from his seat.

"We'll see you after the task?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded. "The three of us, including Daphne AND Hermione." He didn't trust Krum as far as he could throw him in most cases and he certainly didn't trust him with the safety of his best friend.

"We'll have a big party in the CG Room to celebrate." Susan said with a smile.

"Maybe not tonight." Harry shook his head. "There's some business I need to attend to after the Task."

"What kind of business?" Susan's smile fell.

"Has to do with the investigation." John answered for Harry. "Sorry Susan but it's on a need to know basis."

Susan sighed but nodded. "I understand. I hope you both are being safe though." This sentiment was echoed by the rest of their friends with everyone's eyes on one person in particular.

John rolled his eyes, but Harry answered. "Is it safe at all in this school anymore?" He said darkly. "But we're doing the best we can."

"Harry!" Dumbledore called over. "We really must get going."

Harry ignored his former mentor. "I guess I must get going." He mocked silently so only his friends could hear.

He made his way over to the door to the Entrance Hall where Dumbledore was waiting for him. "Headmaster." He said shortly.

"Harry. Young Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "You appear to be keeping a more diverse friend group this year."

"I don't see how that is any business of yours."

"You are quite right. It is not." Dumbledore answered as they started walking. Harry wasn't surprised when Dumbledore lead him not towards his office but towards the direction of the Black Lake. "I am merely stating a fact and again urging caution in choosing your friends."

"Like you said Headmaster who I spend time with is my own choice." Harry couldn't resist the glare this time.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed yet again. Before them a path was clearing in the snow of its own accord. Almost as if it could sense the Headmaster. "I am not your enemy. You must see that. I only wish to help you."

"Help me how?" Harry snapped. "By kidnapping two of the people closest to me and putting them in a lake?"

"I see you have deciphered the Second Task." Dumbledore noted. "And I would not call it kidnapping. It is well within the laws of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"And what about Hermione and Daphne? Did they consent to all of this?"

"I wouldn't assume to kno-"

"This is your school!" Harry felt the anger rising in him again, but he did his best this time to keep it contained. "You're telling me you don't know if your own students, who you knowingly allowed placed underwater, consented to this at all."

"Har-"

"You're off your damn rocker Headmaster. I had to say it at least once." Harry interrupted him. "You think the parents will stand for this? The head of the school allowing their children to be placed in danger?"

"I assure you Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass are in no danger." Dumbledore argued. "I have the strict assurance from the leader of the Torra Tribe tha-"

"The what tribe?" Harry asked his anger forgotten for a brief spell.

"The Merpeople Tribe in the Black Lake."

"You expect me to believe that a race that hates wizards has promised that wizards are not in danger when placed in their domain?" Harry retorted. "You can't be that stupid!"

"Now listen here boy!" Dumbledore finally snapped. "I will not be addressed in such a manner."

"I have presided over this school for many years! Your parents themselves gave me their trust!"

"And look where that got them Headmaster." Harry hissed back. "Don't talk about my parents. They were better wizards than you'll ever even hope to be."

"Harry." Dumbledore said slowly reigning in his anger. "I only wish to be your friend. Please allow me to help you."

"I don't want your help _sir_." Harry retorted. "You really want to help me? Just stay away from me and my friends." With that Harry walked ahead of the man. They had made their way down to the edge of the Black Lake where a group of people had begun to gather.

Dumbledore sighed. This would be harder than he thought to regain the boys trust. If he wasn't so important to the Greater Good, he wouldn't even bother but Harry had to rejoin the light. The Horcrux in him was getting stronger. He would have to have it destroyed if they were to have any hope of winning this coming war.

"Ahh Harry!" Ludo Bagman exclaimed as Harry joined the small group by the shore which was made up by the Champions and Headmasters of the schools. Krum gave his customary glare in Harry's direction which Harry ignored. "Let us begin! Barty!"

"Champions. Welcome to the Second Task." Barty began his eyes sweeping around the group. "As you no doubt deduced by this time it will occur in the Black Lake. What you may not have figured out is there will be something at stake. Something precious to you."

"Bloody mental." Cedric mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Diggory?" Barty raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing sir." Cedric responded.

"You will have one hour to complete this task. The first Champion back with their precious thing will be declared the winner of this task. Any questions? Yes Miss Delacour?"

"I am interested Mr. Crouch." The French witch asked in her heavy accent. "Just what sort of _thing_ will we be retrieving?" It was obvious by her tone that she already knew the answer. She was only testing the man.

"Well." Barty cleared his throat. "It is something that you all would consider precious to you of course!"

"Like for instance say…a person?" Harry chimed in.

"That is definitely an option Mr. Potter." Despite the cold Barty was playing with his shirt collar looking very hot.

"Are you saying you don't know Mr. Crouch?" Cedric asked. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the people in charge of the tournament?"

"There are several people that are in charge of making decisions." Barty snapped.

"You don't communicate with each other?" Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"Was there anything else?" Barty raised his voice. Students has begun filtering down from Hogwarts and towards the waiting boats that would take them all to the staging area. Why they felt they needed one anyway Harry didn't know. They would only be seeing two things happen a Champion going in and coming out with a hostage. The other hour would be spent looking down at the water watching fish occasionally come up to the surface.

"I'm only raising an observation Mr. Crouch. If our precious things are people wouldn't they be in a risk of drowning?"

"Not if you get there in time Delacour." Krum said snidely. It was obvious from his tone of voice that he didn't care much about anyone but himself so whoever was down there was of no concern to him.

"I would have to agree with Mr. Krum." Barty said quickly seeing an opening. "You are all more than capable wizards and should be able to retrieve your hostage fro-" His face went white at he finally acknowledged just what they would retrieving from the bottom of the Lake.

"Hostages sir?" Harry repeated.

"We've wasted enough time dawdling!" Barty snapped. "On the boats! We must get to the staging area!"

"Bloody lunatic." Harry muttered.

Fleur had begun walking beside him nodded in agreement. "Is this normal in your country? To place innocent schoolchildren in danger?"

Harry sighed. "Last year I'd have to say no but I've been thinking a lot lately about everything that's happen since I started at Hogwarts and now I have to say yes."

"And your Headmaster just lets this happen?" She raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked around so he could better direct the anger at Dumbledore, but the man was nowhere to be found. Come to think of it he hadn't been there when Barty had been explaining the rules. He basically disappeared into thin air. "To answer your question yes. He's often the cause of it actually." Harry responded instead as they boarded the boat. It was just him, Fleur and Cedric. Krum had chosen to ride with Barty and Ludo.

"I don't understand how the parents of students could abide a man that places their children in danger." Fleur said speaking Harry's mind.

"He's the man who defeated Grindelwald." Cedric chimed in as the boat rowed itself of its own accord towards the staging area. "He has enough credibility from that alone to keep his position for years."

"It is true that he defeated Grindelwald in combat." Fleur nodded her head. "But that was only after years of allowing the madman to rampage across the continent killings thousands of people, my father's uncle included. All that could've been avoided if your Headmaster had fought Grindelwald and defeated him before the war even started. Grindelwald had been spouting his Pure-blood ideals for years before then."

"Debating on the past won't solve anything now." Cedric said.

"I disagree." Harry replied. "Those who don't learn from the sins of the past will commit them again in the future." Fleur nodded in agreement.

"How does that help me get Cho back above ground?" Cedric snapped. "Right now, my girlfriend is at the bottom of a fucking lake."

Harry glared. "Don't forget mine is right there with her and possibly my best friend as well."

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked confused and Harry explained it to her and Cedric as they docked.

"Bloody Dumbledore." Cedric grumbled. "Putting Granger in danger. You saw Krum back there? He doesn't give a shit if the girl drowns as long as he gets the victory."

"Which is why we need to look out for her." Harry looked at both of them. "I know it's not fair to ask you both, but can you help me save her if it comes down to it? We mi-"

"Fear not Harry." Fleur put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If I can then I will help this Hermione."

"I'm with you Potter." Cedric nodded also. "Merpeople might not like it though. They may think we're trying to cheat by taking more than one hostage."

"It might come down to a fight then." Harry said. "That's why I didn't want to ask you. It's not fair to you."

"None of this is fair to us." Fleur sighed. "But as Mr. Crouch said we are all more than capable and that includes in a fight. I only ask you the same request. If I am unable, please save Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle?" Harry asked.

"My sister. She is here at Hogwarts and is perhaps the most important person in my life. An ideal hostage for them to take from me."

"Why wouldn't they take Roger?" Cedric asked. "I thought you both were looking rather cozy together at the Ball."

Fleur's expression darkened. "Roger has no honor. He got rather…handsy with me after the opening dance."

"Bloody berk." Cedric mutter. Harry nodded in agreement remembering how Krum had tried doing the same with Hermione.

"I slapped him on the dance floor. After that I don't think your Headmaster would be under any impression that we were together."

Harry nodded. "You can count of my Fleur. If I can I'll rescue your sister."

"I- I would like to be friends Harry." Fleur said slowly. "I know I was unkind to you when you were entered into the tournament, but you have proven yourself to me since then. I ask your forgiveness."

"Champions!" Ludo called over. He and Krum were waiting at the bottom of the staging area. Above them students had begun to gather, and their stamping feet rocked the deck. "We must hurry."

Harry resisted the urge to glare the man but turned towards Fleur and smiled. "There is nothing to forgive. I would love to be your friend though."

"You've got a friend in me as well if you'll have me Miss Delacour." Cedric said. "And I'll make the same promise as Harry. If it comes to it, I'll make sure your sister is safe."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"We best get over there." Harry nodded over to Ludo.

The other two nodded in agreement and as a trio they made their way over to the two. "About time." Krum spat. "What Delacour? Were Potter and Diggory trying to find their way inside your pants?"

"Watch yourself Krum." Cedric growled.

"Gentlemen!" Ludo said getting in between the two of them. "There's no need for such hostility!"

"We really must get started. We mustn't keep your fellow students waiting."

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said. He took his place by Krum who surprisingly didn't glare at him but only treated him with a blank stare.

"Watch yourself down there Potter." Krum whispered. "I'm going to get my revenge."

"Revenge for what you dolt?"

"You know what Potter." Krum said and then leaned closer. "You think I'm stupid? I know you had something to do with my suspension."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe stay away from the potions next time Krum."

"You're dead." Krum growled. "You and your little bitch."

"You touch Daphne and I'll kill you Krum." Harry said with no emotion. "You look at her funny I'll put you in the damn hospital wing."

"We'll see Potter." Krum smirked. "We'll see."

Before Harry could fathom a response, a voice sounded out from above. "Welcome students from Hogwarts and beyond to the Second Task!" Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Last night something precious to each Champion was stolen from them. They have one hour to retrieve it from the Black Lake."

"The first Champion to return will be determined to be the winner of this Task. The Task begins at the sound of the cannon."

Silence reigned around the lake. "The Task begins at the sound of the cannon." Dumbledore repeated with a hint of agitation.

From above Harry heard someone cry out "SHIT!" before the silence was replaced by the sound of a deafening cannon. "_AQUAM AERUM!"_ Harry cried out flourishing his wand. Around his head he felt the air become more centralized almost as if he was in a space suit. "_Calor!"_ The chill he had been feeling ever since he had stepped out of the Entrance Hall all but dissipated as heat seeped into his body. Thank God that Daphne had insisted he learn this charm as well. Honestly who in their right mind would go into the Black Lake in the dead of winter with no protection against the cold?

He dove into the water and at first his vison was distorted. Were his glasses malfunctioning somehow?

No, he realized. It was the Bubble-Head Charm taking full effect. Now that he was submerged in water it was taking full effect.

He looked around and the Black Lake looked so much different than it did from the surface. He had seen a few documentaries about underwater, but it was nothing like seeing it in person.

The water might've been murky, but it didn't take away from the natural beauty of the water world before him. It was magnificent.

"Harry!" He twisted in the water to see Cedric swimming towards him. "Get down!"

Without hesitation, Harry followed the other boy's instruction. As he ducked down, he felt something touch the back of his head. After he looked back up, he saw the some sort of…beast swimming away.

"_DIFFENDO!"_ Out of Cedric's wand came a red light that impacted into the beast slicing into its body. It let out a roar of pain and whipped its tail at Cedric which he was just barely able to dodge. The beast roared again before limping off back into the hole in the side of a rock it most likely swam out of.

"You okay?" Cedric asked swimming over. He had also decided on the Bubble-Head Charm though on a much smaller scale. Instead of covering his entire head it only covered his mouth and nose.

Harry nodded. "What about you? That thing almost got you."

"I'm fine." Cedric shrugged. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I don't know." Was the only response Harry could give. Humans everywhere knew more about space than the waters of their own planet. That's why such legends like the Loch Ness Monster were so widely investigated.

Was it really a legend though? He had never seen a picture of the Loch Ness Monster before but that beast sure as hell matched the description of a lake monster. He just hoped that they didn't run into the Giant Squid.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked looking around.

Cedric shook his head. "I thought I saw her swim off in that direction." He pointed towards the bottom of the Lake. "Come on mate. I'm not going to hurt you." Cedric said noticing how Harry was eyeing his wand. "If I want to, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

Harry slowly nodded. "I think we should stick together. It's dangerous down here."

Cedric looked hesitant. "This is a competition Harry." He said. "The goal is for me to get back with Cho before you get back with Daphne. That kind of defeats the purpose if we're working together."

"Just until we find them then." Harry compromised. "I meant what I said before. I'll rescue all four hostages myself if I have to."

Cedric nodded. "Let's find them then."

They started to swim deeper into the depths of the Black Lake. The amount of fish that found them interesting down here was startling. Harry had been expecting for them to flee in terror when they saw the two surface dwellers but schools upon schools of them swam towards them as if inspecting them. Not close enough for Harry to touch but enough where he was able to count their scales.

"Why do you think they're not afraid of us?" Cedric asked as they ventured deeper and deeper.

"Why should they be?" Harry replied. "We might be the first humans most of them had ever seen this deep in their territory." He wasn't a fish expert, but he guaranteed you couldn't find some of these fish that he was seeing, in other parts of the world. It was like a young deer seeing a hunter for the first time. It didn't know enough about them to be frightened.

"What was that?" Cedric said suddenly.

Harry stopped and leveled his wand in that direction. He had seen it too. Something out of the corner of his eye. It couldn't have been. "Be careful Cedric." Harry said as his eyes scanned the field of seaweed around them. "I don't li-"

Out of the seaweed came a shark. Or what looked to be a shark. It had the head down. The fangs looked to be razor sharp and ready to rip them to pieces if they found themselves in the way. But the rest of the body was something more familiar. That of a human.

"The hell are you doing Krum?!" Cedric cried out as the shark came barreling towards them and he was right. The bottom half of the shark wore swim trunks that had the color of Durmstrang. The same ones that Krum had been wearing on the platform.

Harry wasn't sure but he thought that Krum smirked at the two of them. A big toothy smirk that promised a horrible end.

"Cedric get out of the way!" Harry yelled and before Cedric could even react Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and ripped him towards him just in time. Krum tore past Cedric and cut him along the shoulder spilling his blood in the open water.

"_REPULSO!" _Krum smashed into the rock wall behind him. He roared at the two boys before him and looked like he was gearing up for another attack. "Don't do it Krum!" Harry called out to him.

Krum ignored Harry's warning and began swimming their way again gaining speed faster and faster.

"_DIFFENDO!" _Krum roared out again but this time it was in pain. Hot red blood floated through the water as his left fin floated along with it. He looked towards the direction where the spell came from and bared his teeth.

"Should I take the other one as well?" Fleur threatened still leveling her wand at the boy. Like Harry and Cedric, she had also chosen the Bubble-Head Charm. It was the smart choice. "If your anatomy is tied to that form then I've already amputated your left arm. What will you do without the other?"

The shark bared his teeth at the girl but did not attack. Instead his lips began to move. "You'll get yours Delacour." Krum croaked out in a gravelly voice. "You shouldn't have interfered." With that he bared his teeth one more time at the three of them before swimming off. Back towards the surface.

"You both okay?" Fleur asked as she swam over to them. Except for a scratch on her arm she looked as flawless as ever.

Harry nodded. "Thanks to you." He looked around as if expecting Krum to ambush them yet again.

"I think we are safe from him now." Fleur said. "I think he is hurt enough to seek medical attention." It was then that she noticed Cedric who was clutching his arm. "Are you alright Cedric?"

Cedric nodded but the way he gritted his teeth told the true story. "I'm fine." He got out. "Bastard just grazed my arm is all."

"Looks like he did more than graze you Cedric." Harry pointed out. "You need medical attention."

"NO!" He snapped. "I said I'm fine and I meant it."

"Cedric." Harry remained calm. "You could bleed out down here. What good would you be to Cho if you're dead?"

Cedric glared at Harry but didn't say anything else. "Let me at least cauterize the wound." Fleur offered. "We can get you to the medics once we get back to the surface."

Cedric looked hesitant about letting Fleur go near him with that wand. "I can do it myself." He said inching away slightly.

"Don't you think I would've hurt you by now if I wanted to?" She said. It was true. She had an open shot at the two of them during Krum's attack. If she truly wanted them out of this competition, she could've struck them then.

He sighed. "Do it then." And offered up his arm.

"I'm not going to lie to you." She said pointing her wand at his wound. "This is going to be painful."

* * *

"What is going on down there?" Tracey asked her friends worriedly. The competition had only been going on for the better part of fifteen minutes when a series of explosion type sounds echoed up from the depths of the lake.

"LOOK!" One of the younger Slytherins called out pointing at the lake where the water began to bubble. Moments later a few girls shrieked as first teeth rose and then the rest of a shark head.

"Sharks don't live in the Black Lake though." John pointed out. The shark head began to dissolve back into its original form. Viktor Krum. He was crying out in pain as he clutched his left arm. Or what remained of it. "What the hell happened to him?"

"And it appears that Viktor Krum has returned to the surface without his hostage!" Ludo Bagman announced a touch of worry seeping into his voice. "He looks to have been wounded down below no doubt fending off a brutal attack by the local wildlife. One can only hope that he makes a full recovery."

"Full recovery?" Neville remarked darkly. "Can he not see Krum's arm? There's basically nothing left!"

"What about the others?" Susan said worriedly. "Do you think they're alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine." Blaise remarked though he didn't sound totally convinced. "They'll be back within the hour."

John nodded absentmindedly as he glared in the direction of Krum. Although it wasn't fully directed at the Bulgarian. More so towards the old wizard presiding over him. Dumbledore looked more worried about the foreign boy than he had all year. Probably afraid that Krum would cause an international incident that would cause a war with Europe. "He needs to call off the bloody Task." John growled. "Before anyone else gets seriously hurt."

"I agree but I doubt he will." Neville nodded.

"Old bastard is playing with fire." John shook his head. "If he gets another one of my friends hurt I'll-"

"We've been over this mate." Blaise shook his head. "He'd chew you up and spit you back out before you could even blink."

"Who said I would fight him?" John snorted. "There are other ways to get rid of someone."

"I don't like that look." Tracey said softly. "It's the same one you made when you were describing your plan of how you humiliated Malfoy and Weasel."

His inner Slytherin look. John only shrugged. "Don't do anything that'll get you expelled…or killed." Tracey added.

John didn't reply. He only kept staring down at the platform. His eyes never leaving Dumbledore.

* * *

"There are so many of them." Fleur remarked as she hid behind the rock.

"I don't why you're hiding." Harry said looking down at the scene before them. "They've already spotted us."

Before them lay the place, they had been seeking this entire time. The Merpeople village. Or the Torra tribe as Dumbledore had called them. Around the village there were dozens of Merpeople patrolling. All of them were carrying razor sharp tridents that looked like they could rip through flesh like a hot knife through butter. They had been spotted almost immediately with several Merpeople swimming over their location and looking down upon them. They didn't approach them at all. They merely observed.

"I don't like the look of this." Cedric said through the discomfort. "It's too easy."

He was right. The hostages were displayed openly in the center of the village. They were chained to the lake floor and appeared unconscious. Or in some magical sleep.

"I agree." Harry nodded. "But what choice do we have? Wherever we go they'll spot us." He took a step towards the village.

"What are you doing?" Fleur snapped grabbing him by the shoulder. "Are you trying to get killed?"

"They're not going to harm us." Harry shrugged her off. "If that was their goal, they would've attacked us as soon as they spotted us."

"He had a point Fleur." Cedric nodded. "Plus, we don't have much time left. At most thirty minutes."

"If you cunts get me killed, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your lives." Fleur spat at them.

"We won't be far behind you I'm sure." Harry said darkly before he began to swim down to the village his two companions at his side.

As they got closer Harry noticed more Merpeople coming out of the woodwork. There were dozens and dozens of them now with more coming in from behind surrounding them. Their only route of escape was now cut off.

"You better be right about this Harry." Fleur whispered as they swam slowly towards the center of the village.

As they finally came to the center of the village they finally came face to face with their goal. Their hostages. Harry saw Daphne floating next to Hermione. How much more air did they have? How were they even breathing down here in the first place? They didn't have a Bubble Head Charm like Harry and the others.

"We've come for them." Harry announced to the Merpeople surrounding them. Not one of them spoke. Suddenly the crowd parted, and a Merman came from it. He was clearly the one in charge. On his head he wore a crown made out of weeds and wood.

"Surface Dwellers." He said in a thickly accented voice. Harry wasn't sure if he was using some kind of spell to translate or if had really learned English. "Welcome to the Village of Alexia. Your Headmaster told us that you would be coming."

"We only wish to take our friends and go." Fleur declared.

"Take them then." The MerKing motioned towards the hostages. The crowd cleared a path for the students.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Harry added the last part. They were in their domain after all. It was only right that they showed respect.

"I would like to ask you three a question however." The MerKing said looking only at Harry. "Your Headmaster said that you were in our land for some sort of competition."

"That's correct, Your Majesty." Fleur answered.

"Isn't the goal of a competition to be beat your opponent? You three came as a group." The MerKing pointed out.

"We thought it would be better if we worked together." Harry answered.

"And the other member of this group?" The MerKing said. "There are four students here but only three of you."

"He is…not here, Your Majesty." Harry answered slowly. "He was forced to return to the surface."

"I see." The MerKing said. "Then you each must only take your own hostage. The last shall have to remain."

"But our competitor isn't coming for her, Your Majesty." Harry argued taking an unconscious step towards the King. Around them there was a flash of movement as a dozen tridents were levelled at Harry.

The King waved them off and his subjects reluctantly lowered their tridents but still gave Harry looks of suspicion. "I am sorry." The MerKing said. "But those were the agreed-on stipulations with your Headmaster. One hostage for each competitor."

"But she's my friend, Sire!" Harry said pointing at Hermione. "I can't just leave her down here."

"Do you not trust myself or my people to safeguard her?" The MerKing replied a touch of anger seeping into his accent.

"It's not you I distrust, Your Majesty." Harry replied quickly. "Only my Headmaster."

This took the King by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I used to have blind faith in Headmaster Dumbledore, Your Majesty but he has proven that he is no longer worthy of my trust." Harry replied. "I don't want him around my friend."

The MerKing didn't say anything for a moment. He had known Dumbledore for a long time ever since the man had taken over for Professor Dippet. When he had first met him, Dumbledore had shown him and his people nothing but respect. Over the last decade or so Dumbledore had been putting more and more pressure on his people. Hunting grounds that been sacred to his people for generation after generation were now left dormant. All because of Dumbledore. The Headmaster never gave a reason only that the King should trust. And he had. Until now. He knew who this boy was. Dumbledore had spoken of him before. Potter. The Boy Who Lived and one of my Albus' strongest allies. But he no longer trusted his Headmaster.

"I see." The MerKing finally said. "You've given me much to think about. But all that is for another day."

"You may take the girl."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Harry bowed his head. Again, the crowd cleared a path towards the hostages. Harry and his friends made their way over and instantly went about their task of freeing their friends. "_Diffendo_!" The chains holding both Daphne and Hermione fizzled into nothing and the two of them began to float upward. He grabbed them both by their legs and pulled them back towards him. "I'm going to get you both out of here." He whispered to both of them. "I promise." They did not reply not that he expected them to.

"We need to go Harry." Cedric called over to him as he clutched Cho in his arms. He had cast a Tempus charm and the clock counting down told them that they only had ten minutes to reach the surface.

Harry nodded and then looked to the MerKing. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You need not thank me young Potter." The MerKing replied. "You have shown me nothing but respect today. Maybe there is hope for the rest of the Surface Dwellers as well."

Harry was momentarily taken aback when the King revealed he knew his name but nodded at him.

"Let's go!" Harry said to his friends and as a group they began swimming towards the surface. The rules hadn't stated they needed to make it back to the platform by a certain time only that they needed to make it to the surface.

"How he did know your name?" Cedric asked Harry as they swam.

"Even down in the depths of the water they know the legend of the Boy Who Lived." Fleur answered holding her sister in her arms.

"I'm not a legend." Harry replied resisting the urge to groan. It was taking all his strength right now carry his two precious people in his arms and still swim at the same rate of his companions.

"Whatever you say Harry." Cedric scoffed. The pain in his arm must have subsided or he had just gotten used to it because he was only frowning a bit from the pain now.

"How muc-"

Whatever Fleur was going to say next was interrupted by the flash of movement. Before Harry could even react, his leg was snagged by something and he was pulled back down towards the bottom of the lake. He released Hermione and Daphne and quickly drew his wand. "_REDUCTO!"_ He pointed it down and seconds later his foot was released.

"Harry!" Again, he felt something grab his leg and he finally saw what was trying to kill him. The Giant Squid. He had never laid eyes on it before,

but he had heard tales and they didn't do it justice. Its many tentacles were coming up to join their fellow and claim their prize. Harry.

"GET DAPHNE AND HERMIONE OUT OF HERE!" Harry called out and whipped off another spell at the squid. It only served to make the beast angrier.

"Bu-"

"JUST GO!" Harry yelled and sent off another spell.

They reluctantly obeyed his request and began to paddle their feet even harder towards the surface each of them grabbing one of Harry's hostages as they passed them.

_"DIFFENDO!"_ Harry severed the tentacle that was holding his leg. It didn't matter. It was just like the Hydra. Cut off one head and two more would take its place. "COME ON YOU BASTARD!" Harry roared at the Squid. "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETT-"

He was interrupted by the five tentacles that were severed by…something. Something that looked familiar.

It should have. It was the beast from earlier in the Task. The one that had almost taken his head off. He wished he could describe it, but he couldn't. It was like a regular fish, but it had the teeth of a piranha. It was the size of a small tank, but it was still only a tenth of the size of the Squid.

Something that resembled a growl came from the Giant Squid as it turned its attention to its new prey.

"GO!" Harry looked around but he couldn't tell where the command had come from. Surely it couldn't have come from.

"GO!" Harry was sure of it now. The voice had come from the new arrival and it was a voice that he knew he heard before.

Harry obeyed as the Fish like creature went it for another attack. He paddled his legs as fast and hard as he never had before. They screamed at him to stop, to take a rest but it was either get to the platform or die here and right.

He was almost to the surface when he heard a horrible cry behind him. He didn't even turn to look back. The Squid had won the day, but he wouldn't let his rescuer's death be in vain.

He broke the surface and almost immediately his charm melted away. Now that he was above ground it had no further use to him.

"HARRY!" Fleur screamed at him from the platform. She had a towel draped around her and was shaking furiously in the cold but that didn't stop her from delivering a warning. "SWIM HARRY SWIM!"

He looked back and saw a tidal wave quickly approaching him. The Giant Squid wasn't going to just give up and let him go just because he was above ground. He had to answer for this invasion of its territory.

He took off towards the platform as the Squid hurried behind him. He was going as hard and as fast as he could, but it was going twice his speed. He wouldn't make in time. HAH. So, this was how he died? Not at the hands of Voldemort. Not against a Basilisk, or a Dementor. But the Giant Squid.

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" _Suddenly Harry wasn't swimming any more. At least not in the water. He felt light as a feather. He was shooting through the air until finally he landed on the platform. Surprisingly he landed on his feet. Not surprising he collapsed moments later.

"Oh my God, Harry!" The familiar voice of Daphne cried out. Seconds later he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him close. "Are you okay? It didn't get you did it? Wh-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Afterwards he rested his forehead against hers. "I thought I was going to lose you down there." He whispered to her. "I thought that bloody Squid was going to get you."

"But it didn't." She smiled at him a tear trickling down her cheek. "Thanks to you. Saving my life. Again."

"Don't even mention it." He smiled at her. "You owe me though."

"Prat." She rolled her eyes.

"You still love me admit it."

"Believe it or not I do." She kissed his cheek.

"ARSE!" They looked to see the complete opposite of their interaction. Hermione was hitting her boyfriend in the chest with repeated strikes. He wasn't even trying to defend himself.

"I said I was sorry!" He offered.

She greeted that with another hit to his chest. "And that's supposed to excuse you over the past couple weeks?! Do you realize how much I've been worried about you John Duffy?! But no, you've been too much of a child to let your damn girlfriend in to help with your damn problems!"

"Her-"

"Don't!" She snapped. "You're going to let me speak."

"Can we at least go someplace private?" He looked around. People were beginning to stare.

Hermione didn't care. "I understand John." She continued. "You've had a lot going on lately. I get that. But that doesn't excuse you avoiding me!"

"I care about you." She said this time a bit more gently. "I just want to help."

"I know." He smiled sadly. "And I really am sorry. You didn't deserve that. I hope you can forgive me."

She got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, I forgive you."

"I'm gl-OWH!" He yelped in pain and then whirled on his cousin. "OI!"

"She might forgive you, but I don't you moron!" Daphne glared at the boy. She walked away from Harry who wisely made no attempt to stop her and she stomped over to John grabbing him by the arm. "Let's talk."

John looked toward Harry giving him a pleading look but Harry could only shrug at his friend. He couldn't help him here.

"Harry." A gentle grandfatherly voice said behind him. Harry's good mood evaporated. He turned slowly and standing him was the Headmaster

"Yes?" Harry said.

"I'd like a word if you don't mind."

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Harry asked some of the venom from his conversation with the man earlier having gone. Dumbledore had just saved his life as much as Harry hated to admit it. He had been the one to put his student in danger in the first place, but he had still rescued him. Without that Levitation spell the Giant Squid would have swallowed Harry whole.

"My dear boy." Dumbledore sighed. "I color myself disappointed."

"Excuse me Headmaster?"

"Why did you not leave Miss Granger with the Torra tribe? Their King is a trustworthy soul. He wouldn't dare lay a finger on her."

"It's not the King I don't trust…sir."

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "I only wish to protect you. I wish only for you to trust me again."

"You want me to trust you Headmaster?" Harry glared. "Be worthy of my trust then."

"Harry did I not just save you from the Giant Sq-"

"In a competition I was forced to enter that was sponsored by you, Headmaster!" Harry snapped. "I appreciate you saving my life. I really do. But I wouldn't even have been in that situation if it wasn't for you."

Dumbledore tried to come up with a rebuttal, but he could not. "You are right." He finally said. "I will admit Harry that I have had influence in your life's events, but you must understand that everything that I've done has been for the Greater Good."

"The Greater Good?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The Greater Good is the reason I was forced to live in a broom cupboard till I was eleven?!"

"Harry please lower your voice." Dumbledore begged. People were beginning to stare including the eyes of a certain head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Why?" Harry hissed. "So, you can sweep this whole thing under the rug?" He didn't care if the old man had saved his life. He didn't care if he had possessed the beast in the Lake to save him from the Giant Squid. He wouldn't take this lying down. "I'm sorry but I don't have anything more to say to you Headmaster."

"Come now H-"

"You know what Dumbledore." Harry said. He had begun to walk away but whirled on the Headmaster when he began to speak. "The worst part about this isn't that you put my life in danger more times than I can count. But it's that you never apologized for a single one. As if it was only some mere inconvenience."

"Ever since I was eleven, I trusted you. I didn't even know who you were. All I knew was that you were the Headmaster of the school I was going to be attending and that you were a great man. You took that trust and you manipulated it. For that I can never forgive you."

With that Harry stomped off not even bothering to say anything to Daphne who had been talking to Tracey. Not even to Hermione who was speaking to John. He just made his way to the boat that had brought the Champions to the platform and sat in it.

Daphne began to go after him, but Tracey stopped her. "No." Tracey shook her head.

"I can't just let him stew like that." Daphne argued.

"I agree." Hermione said walking over with her boyfriend. "But you might not be the best person to talk to him right now. He needs a more…masculine approach." With that she looked over at John.

"Who…me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes you." She replied. "He respects you. He'll open up to you I swear it."

"Are you saying he doesn't respect me?" Daphne challenged.

"I didn't say that." Hermione retorted. "I'm just saying that in some cases males are more likely to open up to their friends rather than their girlfriends."

John nodded absentmindedly. "What about Neville?" The other boy was probably closer to Harry than he was.

"Neville is great. I just don't think that he's able to deal with Harry." Tracey replied sadly. Her boyfriend was a good person and loving, but if Harry released his anger on Neville, she didn't think he would be able to cope. Duffy was more likely to slug Harry across the mouth than take it lying down.

Daphne didn't say anything but looked at her cousin expectantly. "Fine." He finally said. "I'll talk to him." It was the least he could do. He'd probably still be at the castle eating by himself if it hadn't been for Harry that morning. He owed his friend that much.

He set off towards the boat. "Any room for one more?" He asked his friend.

"Piss off." Harry grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes." John replied hopping in the boat and taking the seat across from Harry. "You okay?"

"No actually. I'm pretty un fucking okay." Harry snapped. "I was almost just killed by a fucking squid, my girlfriend almost drowned, I was attacked by one of my competitors and the person who sanctioned all of it is my Headmaster!"

"…So just another day in the life?" John offered.

"Again, piss off."

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand mate, but I'll try." John said. "Our Headmaster is bloody terrible at his job."

"Understatement of the year." Harry rolled his eyes.

"We'll have to suffer him for another three years if we're unlucky. As much as I might hate the man, I think he has too much sway with the Governors to be removed. It's just the way it is."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Harry asked.

"You have to stay strong. Let him know that whatever he might do, it doesn't get to you even if it does."

"I shouldn't have to take the bloody high road."

"You're right mate. But it's the way this will work." John put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It sucks but you just have to push through. Dumbledore will never admit he's wrong so there's really no point in arguing with him at this point. In his mind he'll always be right."

"I-I suppose you're right." Harry finally said. "It's not right. Nothing about this is okay. But I understand where you're coming from."

"The man will pay for what he's done Harry. I swear it even if I have to do it myself." John promised. "We just have to wa-"

"Mr. Duffy!" They turned to see a small Slytherin first year running towards the boat. "Mr. Duffy!"

"Colin." John nodded at the boy. "What is it?"

"Sir. You told me to keep my ears open. About Weasley, sir."

"What have you found out?" John sat up.

"He did it sir." Colin said. "He attacked Astoria."

* * *

**A/N: It's my favorite time of the year, y'all: OSCAR SEASON.**

**My personal favorite movie of 2019 is Little Women (with Emma Watson playing Meg March) but it's a longshot to win Best Picture. Personally, I feel it's down to Joker or 1917 to win. **

**I also feel it's bullshit that Greta Gerwig wasn't even nominated for Best Director. It's highway robbery if you ask me.**

**One of my favorite scenes from Little Women is near the end where it shows Josephine March writing for days on end to get the first chapters of her novel done. It just shows the dedication that writers put into their work. It reminded me why I love doing what I do whether it's writing a new chapter for my novel or writing another chapter for you guys**

**-RJS**


	19. Chapter 19

"Keep up both of you!" Daniel called out behind him. "We've no time to waste."

Harry and John tried to keep pace with Daniel, but they were having more than a little trouble. The man was like a devil possessed.

"This boy is in the Gryffindor Common Room you said?" Daniel looked back at Harry finally slowing a bit.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded. "It's i-"

"Seventh Floor behind the portrait of the Fat Lady." Daniel replied without missing a look. He noticed the incredulous look Harry was giving him. "What? I used to date a girl in Gryffindor back in my time here."

"She told you where our Common Room was sir?" Harry asked.

"No." Daniel admitted. "But I did follow her back one night just to make she was safe. We got more than a few looks most of them from that cunt Lucius Malfoy. He didn't take too kindly to someone of his own house dating a Lion."

"Lord Greengrass!" They all turned to see Madam Bones hurrying towards them with her squad of Aurors following behind her.

"Amelia! You got my message?" Daniel nodded at her.

She nodded. "I'll be honest I was a little skeptical and I'm sorry, but I still am a bit. You think Arthur Weasley's son is the attacker?"

"I'll admit I don't know. Although I do have my suspicions."

"And those are?" She raised an eyebrow.

Daniel looked towards Harry and John. "You'll have to ask my nephew and Mr. Potter here."

Amelia shook her head. "You're trying to make us bring the Weasley boy into custody…on the word of two children?"

"It's not like that ma'am!" Harry said. "We have proof."

"Oh?" Amelia said interestedly. "And what is it?"

* * *

"_What did you say?" Harry asked getting up from his seat._

_The boy suddenly took a step back and regarded Harry with distrust perhaps not knowing that the Gryffindor and Weasley had a falling out. For all Colin knew he was tipping Weasley off by talking about this in front of Harry. _

"_It's okay Colin." Duffy said. "Harry is trustworthy. Tell us what you know."_

_Colin nodded. "I heard him sir. This morning after breakfast."_

"_Why am I just now hearing about this Colin?" John asked._

"_I couldn't find you sir." Colin gulped. "I looked for you I swear I did!"_

"_Keep going." Harry interjected._

"_I was on my way to the boats when I heard a commotion in one of the hallways off the Great Hall. It was Weasley. At first I thought he was talking to someone but as I got closer, I noticed he was just muttering to himself."_

"_What did he say Colin?" John asked gruffly._

_Colin gulped. "First he kept cursing. "Shit shit shit" He kept saying." At the curse word Colin flinched. He was only eleven after all and must've been raised to not swear._

"_And then?" Harry asked._

""_Why did I do that?! What was I thinking? Greengrass didn't deserve that! Dammit!" Again, Colin flinched at the curse._

"_We need to get my uncle." John said to Harry. "Colin tell no one else of this. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes sir." Colin nodded frantically._

"_Head back to the common room." Colin nodded again and scampered off._

"_If he's telling the truth." Harry said slowly. "That means Ron-"_

"_Come on." John interrupted pushing off the dock and the boat began its trek towards the shore._

"_Oi!" Daphne called out to them running over to the edge. "Where are you two going?"_

"_We'll tell you later." John called back. "We can't talk right now."_

"_Head back to the school!" Harry shouted as their friends began to gather with his girlfriend. "We'll find you guys there."_

* * *

"And then we found my Uncle." John finished as they finally arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room.

"We have enough evidence to bring the Weasley boy in." Amelia said. "This first year will have to offer his memories. If it checks out we'll have enough to order an interrogation by Veritaserium."

"First we need Weasley." John growled.

"Mr. Duffy." Amelia glared at him. "This is to be done legally. I understand you are frustrated by this whole ordeal, but I will not allow you to take your anger out on Mr. Weasley. Am I understood?"

"Yes." John looked away. "Can we get the bloody prick now."

"Watch your language boy!" Daniel warned his nephew and then looked to Harry. "Give the portrait the password Harry."

"I'm sorry." The Fat Lady interceded before Harry could say anything. "But even if he does, I cannot not allow you in."

"We are here on official Ministry business." Amelia said stepping forward her squad backing her up. "You must allow us inside."

"I must not do anything." The Fat Lady retorted. "Under the laws of this school only the Headmaster may allow outsiders passage into the Common Room. No exceptions."

"Damn bint." Amelia muttered under her breath and then turned towards Daniel. "Dumbledore will never allow us inside and I've no idea where to find Minerva. We need to find a way inside now."

"I can do it ma'am." Harry stepped forward. "I can get Weasley to come out and then you can arrest him."

"Too dangerous, Potter." Amelia shook her head. "If the boy feels cornered, he might attack."

"If he does, I'll handle him." Harry said simply. "I won't hurt him."

"What other choice do we have Amelia?" Daniel said.

She didn't say anything for the longest time mulling it over in her head. "Fine." She finally said. "Try to make him come quietly. If he doesn't, stun him. Do not harm him."

Harry nodded and then took a step towards the Fat Lady but was stopped by John putting a hand on his shoulder. "When you stun him let the bastard know he and I will have words." John muttered to his friend.

Harry knew what the other boy meant but only nodded. "Fairy Lights." Harry said to the Fat Lady.

"Try not to cause any damage to the Common Room, Potter." She begged but the portrait opened very briefly so he could go inside but shut quickly behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione came running up to him. She had mostly dried from her ordeal in the lake, but she still had a towel wrapped around her. "What's going on? Where's John?"

"Where's Ron, Hermione." Harry ignored her question.

"Why? What do you want with him?" Hermione said confused.

"I need to speak to him." Harry replied simply looking around the Common Room.

"What do you want Potter?" Harry turned towards the area by the fire and there he was. He looked worse for wear. Like he hadn't slept in days. With the situation being what it was maybe he hadn't.

"We need to talk Weasley." Harry growled.

"Why would I want to talk to you." Weasley spat but shifted uncomfortably.

"I know it was you." Harry's eyes became nothing more than slits as he closed most of the distance between the two. "You bloody little shit."

"I-I've no idea what you're talking about." Ron made to move past Harry, but his former friend stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"How could you Weasley?" Harry growled at Ron. "She never did anything to you, and you beat her within an inch of her life."

"Step off Potter." Ron pushed him back, but Harry closed the distance again. "I- I didn't mean to-"

"To what?!" Harry snapped. A crowd was beginning to grow around them including Hermione, Neville, and the Weasley siblings. "To break her ribs? To shatter half the bones in her face? To leave her in a pool of fucking blood in some corridor?!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked looking back and forth between Ron and Harry.

"Weasley is the one who attacked Astoria Greengrass." Harry responded to the gasps of the crowd.

"Tell us this isn't true, Ron." Fred asked stepping forward. "Tell us Harry is mistaken or he has the wrong person."

"I-I-I-" Ron sputtered.

"You're a disgrace of a human being." Harry said shoving Ron towards the fireplace. "Harming a twelve-year-old like that?"

"FUCK OFF POTTER!" Weasley roared. "ALL OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SNAKES!"

"WE SHOULD'VE GOT YOUR WHORE AT THE SAME TIME!" With that he went for his wand. Around them half the crowd whipped out their own wands as if to train them on Weasley but before they could Harry struck.

He reared his fist back and struck Weasley in the face breaking his nose. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH DAPHNE!" Ron fell to the ground, but Harry wasn't done. "YOU HEAR ME?!" He followed his former best friend and followed his first strike up with another one this time in the eye. That old familiar darkness was back and this time he wouldn't hold it back. He finally realized something. This was like a power. Power to do what he normally wouldn't. He wouldn't settle for just harming this wretch of a wizard. It was time to put Weasley down like the dog he was. He rained down strike after strike into the boy's face with Weasley offering no resistance.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried out rushing to his side. "STOP! PLEASE ST-"

He only stopped himself momentarily to push her away and she went flying into the sofa.

Suddenly he felt arms around him that lifted him up. "HARRY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Neville yelled holding Harry firmly against his chest. "HE'S HAD ENOUGH!"

"LET ME GO!" Harry hissed his arms flailing. "I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!" A couple shots connected with Neville who tried to keep his face away from the shots, but it was difficult.

"STUN HIM!" He ordered Fred and George who had been taken aback by the situation and hadn't moved an inch. "FUCKING DO IT! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER."

Finally, they came to their senses and Fred whipped out his wand. "_STUPEFY!" _A red light shot into Harry and his whole world went dark.

* * *

He woke in a very familiar place: The Hospital Wing. He knew instantly where he was because of the curtain drawn around his bed and the smell of Madam Pomphrey's perfume wafting through the Wing. How had he ended up here? The last thing he remembered was he had been restrained by Neville and then he lost consciousness.

He tried rubbing his eyes, but his hands snapped back to his side. Looking down he was shocked to see he had been chained.

"I wouldn't do that again." He looked over and sitting by his side in a chair was Madam Bones. "They are enchanted to deliver a strong shock if you continue to resist."

"What happened?" Harry asked himself more than her.

She leaned her head closer to him. "Do you remember what I told you Mr. Potter? Before you entered the Common Room."

"I told you to bring in Weasley nonviolently. And what did you do? You tried to kill him."

"I-I-"Harry sputtered. His head was starting to clear, and the darkness had subsided. He knew Weasley had to be brought in and tried for his crime. But he hadn't been content with that.

"Fortunately for you." Amelia sighed. "Witnesses say that the boy was drawing his wand on you so some might say that you acted in self-defense." Even she didn't sound like she believed it but what action could she possibly take? She knew that even if the boy didn't acknowledge it his legend was too great. No judge wanted to convict Harry Potter of attempted murder. It would be career suicide and she didn't have the authority to try the boy in this matter. Besides…she had orders. "And Miss Granger has told me she will not press charges."

"Hermione!" Harry suddenly became attentive. "Is she okay? I did- I didn't mean to-"

"I understand that you didn't wish to harm Miss Granger and rest assured you did not."

"But let me be perfectly clear." She got closer to him and her voice subsided to a deathly whisper. "If I hear reports that something like this has happened again, I will not hesitate to arrest you. The Minister be damned. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry nodded quickly. What had she meant about the Minister?

With a flick of her wand his bindings came undone. "You may go." She said. "Your friends are waiting for you outside the curtain. They have been here for some time."

"How long was I out Ma'am?" Harry said rubbing his wrists.

"Over a day." She replied. "We kept you sedated until we could determine what to do with you."

With a flick of her wrist the curtains came flying open and in came his friends led by Daphne.

"Dap-" He tried a smile before being silenced by the look on her face.

"You're very lucky." She whispered to him so only he could hear. Their friends wisely stood back. "Very lucky indeed that Hermione doesn't hate you. If you had done that to me, I would've cursed you and never wanted anything to do with you ever again. It happens again and that'll be the last time you see me. Clear?"

He nodded and she drew back and shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied and then looked at Hermione. "Hermione, I can't even begin to tell you how sorr-"

He was interrupted by the bone crushing hug that she delivered him. "I forgive you Harry." She said into his shoulder. "I'm more worried about you."

"Sorry we had to stun you mate." Neville said sheepishly.

"Don't be." Harry shook his head. "You did the right thing. I-I was out of control."

"What happened in there Harry?" Blaise asked and his friends eyes rested on him now. They had all heard snippets, but they wanted to hear it from him now.

"I-I couldn't stop myself." Harry responded looking down at his hands. They had begun to bruise. He had hit Weasley so hard that it did damage to himself as well. "I just kept hitting Weasley over and over."

"You were angry." Blaise nodded. "It happens."

"It wasn't just that." Harry looked up at him. "I wanted to make him pay for what he did to Astoria. I wanted to cause him pain. And what's worse…I enjoyed it."

"Harry." John stepped forward. "Bastard deserved it."

"Doesn't matter if he deserved it or not." Harry shook his head. "I was supposed to go in and bring him out so the Aurors could take him into custody. Not…do what I did."

"Where is he now?"

"They checked him into St. Mungo's." Hermione answered. "He's expected to make a full recovery. When he's able the interrogation will begin."

This got Harry's attention. "They're going to charge him?"

"Not yet but they checked Colin's memory. It gave them what they needed for a warrant on Weasley." John answered. "They should be interrogating him in the next day or so."

They heard the door to the hospital wing open and in came Daphne's parents followed by Hannah.

"Harry!" Jane said coming to stand by her nephew. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded.

"Thank you, Harry." Daniel nodded. "For helping us find the bastard. I wish though you wouldn't have gone that far against the boy. I want something left for the courts."

"I'm sorry sir." Harry apologized not being able to meet the man's eye.

"We got him that's all that matters." Daniel smiled patting Harry on the shoulder. "And we should be able to question him later today." Harry nodded but otherwise didn't respond.

"I thought he wouldn't be okay to go for another couple days?" Tracey asked.

Daniel shook his head. "He's able enough now where the Aurors will question him. The Veritaserium shouldn't damage his mind."

"They'll need a statement from you as well Harry." Jane added.

"Why from me?" Harry asked confused.

"You're one of the people who made Madam Bones aware of the boy involvement." Daniel said. "So, John will have to give one as well."

John nodded as did Harry. "I don't know about you, but I must say I'm famished." Hannah said breaking her silence. "I say we head down to the Three Broomsticks for some lunch."

"Why?" Daniel asked confused. "We coul- oh. Yes of course the Three Broomsticks."

"Children would you like to join us?" He asked his daughters friends. They all agreed including Harry which Hannah let out a breath she hadn't been holding.

"Let's get going, then shall we?"

"I could eat a damn horse." John commented as they made their way out of the Hospital.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We jus-"

"Hey!" As a group they turned and instantly went on their guard. Walking towards them were the Weasley twins. Just the Weasley twins though. Ginny wasn't there thank Merlin.

"Harry." One of them nodded at him. "Could we have a word?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea boys." Daniel said warningly. "It wouldn't do for him to be seen with your family right now."

"I'll meet you guys down at the Three Broomsticks." Harry said instead.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked. "You could always ta-"

"Daniel." Jane said tugging on her husband's shoulder. "Let's go."

After a moment's hesitation Daniel nodded. "Just don't be too long Harry."

The rest of them walked off but Daphne remained behind. "I'll save you a seat." She said squeezing his shoulder and leaving with the rest of them.

"Fred. George." Harry nodded at both of them.

"Harry." One of them sighed. "You know why we're here."

"I do." Harry nodded. "And I understand."

"You do?" Twin one asked confused.

"Yes." Harry nodded again. "I won't trouble your family anymore." With that Harry started to walk away.

"OI!" They yelled after him and he turned. "That's not what we were going to say moron." They rolled their eyes as a pair.

"Then what did you guys have to say?" Harry asked defensively. He slowly inched for his wand. It wasn't likely they would attack him, but he couldn't be too careful.

"Come on." Fred raised an eyebrow. "You think we're that stupid that we would take on the Great Harry Potter? Even with a two on one advantage it wouldn't be a fair fight for us."

Harry nodded but was still on edge.

"We came to let you know that Ron deserves to rot in a cell for what he did."

"Huh?"

"We heard him admit to it clear as day. Attacking a defenseless girl? He's a right evil little prick."

"Rest of our family might think differently for a while but after they see all the evidence they'll come around."

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Here they were. Ron's actual brothers saying they were on his side against their own kin. "Thank you, guys. I'm glad you believe me."

"We still think you went too far mate."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." Harry sighed.

"From your friends? Only one who knows you better than us is Hermione. That wasn't you Harry. It was like some… demon took control. When I had to stun you (sorry about that by the way) I saw your eyes. They weren't your own."

"We think you need to talk to Dumbledore, Harry. He'd know what to do."

Harry sighed. After all this these two still believed that Albus Dumbledore could do no wrong. "I trust that man as far as I can throw him."

"Then have someone else there with you. Lord Greengrass even. Dumbledore knows not to mess around with his family."

"You're our brother Harry. You always were. Even when Ron was acting like a cunt. We just want what's best for you."

Before Harry could react the Twins took him into a hug which after a second, he returned it. "Thanks boys." He said to both of them after he drew away. "Means a lot."

"We'll help where we can with smoothing things over with the rest of the family. Mum will probably take it the hardest. She won't believe that one of her own children attacked a girl. We'll get her to come around though."

"I really would like to see speak with both your parents and give my side of the story." Harry implored.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't think that's the best idea but if you want to you can talk to them when they get here."

"They're coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

They both nodded. "The Ministry summoned them as soon as Ron was taken into custody. They should be here by tonight."

* * *

Draco was pacing up and down the vacant classroom that he and the Weasel would always meet in. The rumors had spread around Hogwarts. Weasley had been taken into custody for the attack on Astoria Greengrass.

There was no way that he could implicate Draco…was there? His books had always told him that a memory charm was almost impossible to reverse through sheer will but the memories could be triggered. He had meant for Weasley to take the fall but what if someone said something particular and the rest of those memories came flooding back?! He should've just killed the bastard and thrown his body in the Black Lake. Killed him with the Weasel's own wand too so it wouldn't have been traced back to him.

And now the shit was in the custody of the Aurors. He needed to take care of him. Permanently this time.

He needed to plan this out. He couldn't just go rushing into the Hospital Wing or wherever he was being held wands blazing. He wasn't a damn Gryffindor. He was Draco Malfoy the Pride of Slytherin. He would take this one step at a time. Azkaban wasn't fit for someone like him.

* * *

"Another round Rosmerta!" Daniel called over.

"Another Firewhiskey Daniel? You should really take it easy." Rosmerta raised an eyebrow.

"My last one I promise." He said as she had already begun to pour the whiskey regardless. "I have business to attend to later anyway. Need to keep a level head."

"What sort of business is that?" She asked interestedly.

"Perhaps you've had enough." Jane said swiping the whiskey out of her husbands grasp and downing it. Daniel looked like he wanted to say something but Jane raised an eyebrow, so he settled for sipping back on his water that had been provided.

"Just like old times." Hannah snorted and downed a shot of Firewhiskey. "What?" She asked when her son gave her a look.

"I didn't say anything!" John defended himself. "I just thought you hated Firewhiskey."

"What gave you that impression?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Whenever I've seen you, you've always been drinking some sort of wine. Just didn't think you liked whiskey is all."

She rolled her eyes and downed another shot. "Where do you think you get it from?" She asked.

"It's illegal for me to have whiskey though." He suddenly looked uncomfortable. Beside him Hermione was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah…because your mum never drank underage." She winked and then looked further down their table. "Not drinking Harry?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine with water." He said taking a sip.

"That's good." She said taking a sip of hers. "I think there's someone that'd like to speak with you."

Harry nodded. "Is he in the same room?" Hannah nodded and Harry got up from the table. "I'll be back in a bit." He said to Daphne who after a moment of comprehension nodded. She knew who Harry needed to speak with.

He started to make his way towards the stairs leading up to the rooms when somebody grabbed his attention. Forced it actually.

"Harry." Ginny said as she stood in front of the stairs.

"Ginny." He acknowledged her trying to move past her, but she wouldn't budge.

"We need to talk." She insisted.

He sighed. "About?"

"You need to help me clear Ron of all these things that everybody is leveling at him." She said folding her arms.

"What." He blinked. She wasn't serious, was she? She had been in the Common Room when he had confronted Ron. He had seen her there.

She rolled her eyes. "These allegations are ridiculous Harry. It's clear that the Greengrass bitch lied to you so you would turn against your best friend."

"That _bitch_ is named Daphne." He hissed taking a step towards her. "She is a person that I love very much, and you won't speak about her that way."

"Oh, come on Harry." She rolled her eyes again. "You've kno-"

"And just so you know." He pressed on not letting her spew her nonsense. "Your cunt brother and I haven't been friends since the beginning of the year. Looking back, I don't think he was my friend at all." He began to move past her but was stopped when she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" She roared drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. "Ron has been there for you since the start of first year. He took you in! YOU! Some pathetic little orphan boy crying about how his relatives abused him! You shou-"Whatever she was going to say next was stopped by the fist that shot into her face. But it wasn't from him.

"IF YOU EVER! TALK TO HARRY LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Daphne seethed, "I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING TEETH IN YOU BITCH!"

Ginny stumbled back and held her cheek where already a bruise was starting to form. "Who do y-"

"Leave." Daphne growled. "While I still let you."

Ginny glared at the other girl but otherwise left. "You'll be sorry for that." Ginny hissed at her before taking her leave.

"You okay?" Daphne asked turning to her boyfriend.

"Don't mind me. Are you okay?" Harry asked grabbing her hand and inspected it for bruises.

Daphne tore it away and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine you berk."

"Just thought I'd ask." He shrugged. "You didn't have to do that."

"You think I'm really going to let that bloody bint mess around with my man?" She said wrapping her arms around him. "Fat chance of that."

"I can take care of myself." He said but reciprocated her gesture. "But thank you."

She rolled her eyes again. "I know. Still I know you'd never hit a woman and that bitch needed to be hit."

He shook his head. "I don't know how she can be so deluded. She heard her brother admit to it and she still swears that he didn't do it."

Daphne shook her head. "Some people can't be reasoned with Harry."

"Are you okay?" She asked seeing him get a look on his face.

"It's just something that Weasley said." Harry said thoughtfully. "When I confronted him in the Common Room."

"What was it?" Daphne asked.

"Come on." He said tugging at her hand and ushering her up the stairs. "I only want to explain this once."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Sirius asked. He had been in the middle of changing when his nephew had barged into the room. And he hadn't been able to find his shirt now, so he was forced to talk to Harry and his girlfriends niece naked from the waist up.

Harry nodded. "One hundred percent. Weasley didn't act alone."

"How do you know?" Daphne asked.

"When I confronted Weasley in the Common Room he told me that "We should've gotten your…" well he was talking about Daphne, but he said they should've gotten you both at the same time."

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered. "Any guesses as to who it is?"

Harry shook his head. "No but I have an idea to flush him out." He turned to Daphne. "We need to find your father. We have to go to Dumbledore."

* * *

Draco looked around the Great Hall in suspicion. Every second that he sat idle he expected the Aurors to show up and put him in chains. He should've taken the serum as soon as Weasley was taken into custody. He would've taken it that night he had met Lord Duffy in the bar but he had wanted to savor those memories a bit while longer. He needed to get back to the Common Room and-

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore announced to those gathered. "Before you all return to your Common Rooms to enjoy a night of rest, we have an announcement to make. From the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones." With that he stepped aside to let Madam Bones take the stand. Where Dumbledore usually had some sort of "grandfatherly" smile on his wizened face it was now unreadable. Almost as if he had something to say but was unable.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Madam Bones said before clearing her throat. "Students of Hogwarts. I am here to address you today on a matter of urgent business."

"By now most of you already know of the horrific attack carried out on one of your fellow students. The name of the victim will remain anonymous." It didn't matter. News travelled fast around Hogwarts. Plus, everybody in second year had noticed Astoria hadn't been coming to any classes recently. They had put two and two together and it had spread like wildfire around school. "I am pleased to announce that we have made a breakthrough in the case. Early yesterday, acting upon a lead from a source we apprehended one of those we believe to have been a participant in the assault." Around the hall gasps were uttered from pretty much everyone outside the Gryffindor table. Draco sunk back into his seat.

"After a round of questioning we believe we have gotten a lead in the case. The suspect has been most helpful. He even claims to have had a partner."

Draco blanched. There was no way that Weasley could've gotten through that charm…was there?

"We hope to find out more soon. It is only a matter of time before this case draws to a close." Madam Bones finished. "Currently the suspect is being kept under guard in the Hospital Wing. We will begin a new round of questioning tomorrow. We hope it sheds a whole new light on this." She looked around the Great Hall her gaze not resting on anybody in particular before stepping down.

"Thank you, Madam Bones." Dumbledore spoke up taking his place back the podium. "I ask that none of you be alarmed. I am sure this is all a misunderstanding. I doubt any of our students would ever commit such a crime." Everyone at the table of Lions had to resist the urge to snort. Many of them had heard Weasley confess to the crime and those who hadn't had been informed by them. "I now release you all to your beds."

Draco couldn't get up fast enough. Shit shit shit shit shit! What the fuck had he been thinking?! Forget wiping the bastard's memory he should've just killed the prick.

Forget the potion. After dinner he'd be making a visit to the Hospital Wing.

To do what should've been done in the first place.

* * *

"Think it'll work?" John asked Harry as the Great Hall's inhabitants left as a crowd.

"Only time will tell." Was all Harry said as his eyes scanned the student body.

* * *

"Idiot." Barty shook his head once he was back in his quarters. The Weasley boy had gone and got himself captured and now the bloody Malfoy was going to fall right into Bones' trap which it clearly was. Why advertise where the suspect was if you didn't want people to go looking for him? He would let Malfoy find that out for himself. No need to draw any attention to himself.

It was unfortunate that Joseph might go down for this as well. The man was one of the few he considered a friend and an equal. He felt obligated to make the man aware of the situation. He would pay a visit to the Hogs Head.

* * *

Draco creeped along the dark hallway towards the Hospital Wing. After he knew for a fact that his dormmates had drifted off to sleep he had set off into the night. He doubted he would encounter much resistance. Tomorrow was a whole new school day. The students needed their sleep for a new week of being taught nothing. Honestly the only reason he had stuck around school this long was because it was to be expected of him. Lucius Malfoy's only son and heir a Hogwarts dropout? How would that look? But every year the classes became more and more ridiculous. Just last year Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by a werewolf! The quality of this damn school had been going downhill every year since he had first walked through the doors. Maybe it was time for him to leave.

Suddenly he heard approaching footsteps and voices and he flattened himself against the wall as they passed. "We need to be on high alert tonight." An unfamiliar voice said as two figures walked past. Aurors.

"Why? Are they expecting somebody to go after the Weasley boy?" A different voice responded.

"Most likely not. But still I won't feel comfortable until the boy is out of our hair and in Azkaban."

"Shouldn't he get a trial first? We don't know that he's guilty."

"The multiple witnesses in his Common Room who heard him admit to it would disagree."

"Still Azkaban seems a bit harsh for someone as young as him."

"If you can't do the time don't do the bloody crime."

The two voices faded away as they walked off and Draco let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. Weasley was a lost cause. It seemed they had him dead to rights, so the idiot had nothing to lose. He might even think he would get a bit of leniency if he turned Draco in as well. There was a way of handling that though.

Poking his head around the corner he scanned the area. There was only one person outside the Hospital Wing. It was the girl that Weasley had run into when the Aurors had first been stationed at Hogwarts. Draco smirked. She would be easy to deal with.

"Ma'am!" Draco called out as he came around the corner. Instantly the girl was on guard.

"Stop right there!" She snapped leveling her wand at him. "Don't come any closer."

He put his hands up in mock fright. "Please don't! I don't mean any harm. I just came to report a crime."

"What crime is that?" She asked slowly her wand not leaving him.

"There's been an assault down the hall! A girl is brutally injured I think she may have even been…" He left it at that throwing in a shiver for good measure.

Instantly she was alert. "Is she okay?" Her wand slowly fell. "What are you even out here? It's way past curfew."

"I was coming back from Hogsmeade," He lied, "Coming back from a trip with my father. I was headed towards my Common Room when I heard groaning. I found her there."

"Go find the other members of my squad," Tonks said before moving towards the hallway where the boy had motioned towards, "They should be patrolling the eastern corridor."

She started moving off towards the hallway when she heard him mutter something. "Idiot."

"What di-"Whatever she had to say next was lost when she felt something impact her in the back and her whole world went dark.

"They really don't have a lot of requirements to be an Auror these days, do they?" He rolled his eyes. It had been too easy.

He pushed open the doors to the Hospital Wing and had his wand held out in front of him as he scanned the room. Nobody else here. Where were they? There couldn't have been just three of them. Shouldn't the rest of them be on guard here?

He couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to do what he came here to do.

He looked around the Wing until he saw it. It was the only drawn curtain out of every bed. His wand in front of him he made his way over to the curtain.

He grabbed a handful of the curtain and wrenched it back to see…

Nothing. That couldn't right. He looked around the Wing and there was nothing else here. No indicator that Weasley was being held here.

"Out a bit late aren't we boy?" He whirled around to see a grizzled old wizard with his wand in his hand.

"I was- I was just-"Draco sputtered.

"Seems like you came here expecting to see the Weasley boy. Or would accomplice be the right word?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"You can't prove anything!" Draco barked.

"My stunned friend out there would prove differently," Captain Talbot sighed, "Just make this easy boy. Come quietly."

"_AVA-"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Before Draco could even finish the horrid curse, his wand shot out of his hand and was plucked out of the air by the Captain.

"Not smart boy," The man shook his head, "_STUPEFY!"_

Draco crumpled to the ground and the last words he heard were, "Not smart at all."

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter. Originally it was supposed to continue and go into the interrogation of Weasley but personally I felt this was the best place to stop. We'll not only go more into that next chapter but also find out how Weasel was able to beat the Memory Charm in the first place. **

**-RJS**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: What's up y'all! We're so close to the end of the first story I can almost taste it. I have loved writing this story but I'm just so ready to be done and give myself a bit of a breather before I start on the sequel. Hope y'all enjoy the rest of the trilogy as much as you have hopefully been enjoying the first one**

**-RJS**

* * *

"What the hell do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Lucius roared at Fudge.

"Lucius I'll ask you again to please lower your voice." Fudge pleaded.

He had only gotten the news that very day that Amelia had taken Draco Malfoy into custody for the attack on the Greengrass girl. He had implored her to release the boy, but she refused to budge. Besides the law was on her side. In a case that had to do with an assault on Hogwarts grounds and the Ministry had been involved full authority in the initial case lay in the hands of the investigating officer. In this case, Amelia Bones. He had already played a bit too close to the fire when he ordered her not to do anything to young Potter.

He had given an excuse when Amelia had asked him why he refused to arrest the boy. He said that Harry Potter being arrested would fracture their world to a point of no return. But the real reason was he knew he needed the boy if he wanted to survive in office. If Harry Potter himself all but endorsed Cornelius, then no one would dare touch him.

"MY SON IS IN THE CUSTODY OF THAT BLOODY BINT BONES AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO LOWER MY VOICE?!"

"That is enough! "Cornelius finally snapped. "If you do not sit down you will be forced to leave."

Lucius glared at the man but otherwise took his seat. "Please Cornelius let's not beat around the bush. You say that there is nothing that can be done but we both know that isn't true. What will it take for my son to be released?"

Fudge sighed. "I know in the past I have favored you and your faction in the Wizengamot at that, but you seem to overestimate my capability in a matter like this. The Ministry is after all a democracy. One man does not hold all the power!"

"Amelia Bones reports to _you._" Lucius said. "If you command it, she will follow orders."

"If your son had a few minor infractions perhaps. But what he is being charged with is a very serious matter, Lucius. I'm sorry but there's nothing that I can do."

Before Lucius could argue, Cornelius pressed on. "I wouldn't worry. I'm sure this is nothing but a misunderstanding. Madam Bones is simply following a lead." He had read the report Amelia had filed but it had to be exaggerated. The boy attacked an Auror? No chance.

"Every second that my son is imprisoned it is an _insult_ to my families honor." Lucius spat. "I demand justice!"

Cornelius sighed. "If you like you can raise an official complaint against Madam Bones. Other than that, there is nothing I can do."

Lucius didn't say anything for the longest time. Cornelius thought that he had drifted off. "Lu-"

"You've made a grave mistake today _Fudge_." Lucius seethed and rose from his seat. "You forget who helped get you into that seat in the first place. I can just as easily remove you."

"It is time for you to leave, Lord Malfoy." Fudge said with a dangerous edge to his voice. "Do not return unless it is to discuss official Wizengamot business."

Lucius snorted and with a flourish of his cloak he left.

Fudge sighed. He had allowed that man too much power over him. Sure, he had been the key to getting him elected in the first place but he would not allow himself to be bullied. Lucius Malfoy seemed to forget that as Minster he had access to numerous Wizard intelligence operatives and maybe he had assigned a few of them to Lord Malfoy to make sure he was a "good citizen". Maybe he had a folder a mile deep on the man.

And maybe it was time to go to war.

Lucius would quickly learn that Cornelius Fudge wasn't the type of man who would just lay down and take punishment.

* * *

"Arthur. It is good to see you." Madam Bones as the patriarch of the Weasley family stepped into the room. At his side was his wife Molly. The poor woman appeared as if she had spent the better part of the day crying and it didn't surprise Amelia. Her youngest son was being accused of assault.

"Amelia." Arthur nodded and shook her offered hand. "Same to you. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do-"

"Please I beg you to release my Ronald!" Molly croaked out a fresh set of tears falling down her face. "He can't have done the things you say he's done."

"Molly I understand how hard this must be for you." Amelia sighed. "And I hope that your son is innocent. But we must examine every corner of this case. If your son does turn out to be innocent, I will release him and give a full apology not only to him but to your family."

Molly blew her nose into an offered handkerchief given to her by her husband but nodded.

"As your son is underage you may both be inside the room when he is questioned. Shall we begin?"

They both nodded. "Bring in the suspect!" The door to the vacant classroom open and in came Tonks who was escorting Ron Weasley. To Amelia's surprise (and annoyance) following behind the two of them was Albus. "Headmaster can I help you with something?" Amelia raised an eyebrow as if the situation would take care of itself.

"I am here for the questioning of Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as if it should be obvious.

"Ronald!" Molly came running at her son and wrapped him in a motherly hug. Tonks looked to her superior, but Madam Bones shook her head. It was okay.

"Albus, we have been over this. This is a Ministry matter and it will be re-"

"As Headmaster of this school I have a right to be here when one of _my_ students is questioned." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the woman. "I promise I will not get in your way."

"Very well." She sighed heavily and looked to the mother of the suspect. "Molly we must begin."

"Everything will be alright Ronald." Molly whispered to her son who offered no answer. "Just cooperate with them." She kissed the forehead of her youngest son and went back to stand at her husband's side who offered his son a weak smile. Ron didn't meet his father's eye.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Amelia unfurled a parchment. "On this day, the twenty sixth of February, it is hereby ordered by the Ministry that you are to be administered Veritaserium to aid in the questioning of yourself in the matter of the attack on Astoria Michelle Greengrass."

"Veritaserium?!" Molly exclaimed. "You can't be serious Amelia. That could destroy his mind at his age!"

"I feel I must agree." Dumbledore nodded his head conveniently forgetting his promise not to interfere with her interrogation.

"Only a tenth of the recommended dosage will be applied. It will have the desired effect and Mr. Weasley will be just fine." Amelia replied nodding to Tonks who produced the vial from her pocket.

Ron inched away from the vial as Tonks forced it towards him. "Do it Ron." Arthur commanded.

The expression on the boy's face was one of defeat. He knew if he didn't it would be forced down his throat anyway. He opened his mouth and Tonks poured the vial's contents down his gullet. He swallowed and then opened his mouth so she could inspect it. She nodded to Madam Bones.

"What is your name." Amelia asked. It was best to first test that the serum had worked by asking the suspect a few questions that she knew the answer to.

"Ron Weasley." He answered his voice calm and collected.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"What year are you?"

"I'm in fourth year." He replied his voice never changing from the soft monotone that the serum was inducing.

"Mr. Weasley, I have to ask you a question. It will determine your innocence…or guilt."

He nodded but Amelia noticed the smallest bit of fear in the boy's eyes.

"Did you attack Astoria Greengrass?"

He didn't answer at first. He started to shiver in his chair. It was clear that he was trying to fight the serum. "Mr. Weasley did you hear me?" He nodded. "Then please answer the question. Were you involved in the attack on Astoria Greengrass?"

Still he did not answer. "Ron." Arthur said softly. "Plea-"

"YES!" Ron snapped suddenly his voice only raising a bit.

"So, you did attack Astoria Greengrass?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." He said again not willing to meet her eyes.

"No." Molly croaked a river of tears flowing down her face. "Ron how could you?"

He didn't answer. He lowered his head unwilling to even look at his parents.

"He must be delirious." Molly insisted. "My Ron wouldn't attack a girl. He just wouldn't."

"Did you do it Ron." Arthur said softly but with a growing anger rising in him. When his son didn't answer he strode towards him and surprised everyone when he backhanded him across the face.

"Arthur!" Molly yelped.

"Arthur!" Amelia warned drawing her wand. "Step ba-"

"Did. You. Do. It." Arthur seethed. Again, no answer. "SPEAK UP!"

"I DID IT!" Ron finally looked up at his father. "I attacked the Greengrass girl."

Arthur didn't respond at first. It was like he was seeing the person before him in a whole new light. "No son of mine would hurt a woman." Arthur hissed.

"You can't be my son."

"Dad." Ron suddenly looked up his eyes filled with anguish. "Ple-"

"From this day." Arthur pressed on. "You are no longer a member of this family. In my father's name and his father before him, I hereby decree that you are to be cast out of House Weasley. Any affiliation that you had with us is at an end." The declaration was not only felt by those in attendance by the tone of Lord Weasley's voice but by the force of magic that swept through the room. Ron's eyes went wide in fear.

"Da-"

"Do with him as you wish Amelia." Arthur said evenly to the woman and without sparing another look at his now former son left the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Molly fell to her knees and began to sob again. "Mum? What does this mean?" Ron said not being able to help the fear that was laced in his voice.

"Y-Y-Your father loves you I know he does Ron." Molly sputtered. "And I do. I will always love you, but I can't help my son when he's done something so horrible." With that she left after her husband her sobs following her into the hallway as the door again shut behind her.

With both his parents having left him Ron was finally beaten into submission. "Can I just go back to my cell please." He asked solemnly.

"Not quite Mr. W- Ronald." Amelia had to correct herself since the boy was no longer a Weasley. "I still have a few questions for you."

"Is that really necessary Amelia?" Dumbledore asked. "The boy has been through a lot. Maybe we should take some tim-"

"You shall be silent, or you will be made to leave." Madam Bones snapped at the man who after a moment of hesitation nodded.

"Ronald." Amelia continued. "Why did you attack Miss Greengrass?"

The serum still in effect Ron had no choice but to answer. "I wanted to hurt Potter. Hurting the Greengrass girl was the only way we knew how."

"We?" She raised an eyebrow. She already suspected that he had an accomplice, but he had just confirmed it. "You had help in this?" He nodded. "Who?"

"Malfoy."

"Are you referring to Draco Malfoy your classmate?" He nodded. "Why would he want to hurt Miss Greengrass?"

"Same reason. He wanted to hurt Potter."

"And so, you both came up with the plan to hurt the girl?"

"He mostly came up with it. Him and the man."

This new nugget of information got Amelia's attention. "Man? You're saying there was another person involved?" He nodded again. "Who?"

"I don't know." Ron said truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you ever see this man?"

Ron nodded. "Only a bit. He always had a hood up and would only talk to Malfoy. I only saw him once. He said he was a friend of Malfoy's dad."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Amelia's eyes went wide. This went a lot deeper than a simple assault case. "Did Draco ever say that he had the blessing of his father for this attack?"

Ron shook his head. "He just knew the man from his dad. That's as involved as Mr. Malfoy was."

Even if Draco did have the assistance of his father for the attack on the girl, it was likely that Ronald hadn't been there when it happened. She was questioning the wrong boy at this point. "You may return the boy to his cell, Tonks. I am done questioning him at this time." Tonks nodded and grabbed Ron by his shoulder and forced him to his feet.

"Madam Bones." Ron asked suddenly. She turned. "What will become of me?"

"I do not know." She sighed. "But I won't lie to you Ronald it doesn't look good for you. The punishment for assault is fifteen years in Azkaban. _Minimum_."

"And what about my dad?"

"What about him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"C-Can you reverse what he did?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed. "The politics of a family are controlled exclusively by the Lord of that family. When your father cast you out, it became legally and magically binding. From this day forward, you are no longer recognized as a Weasley."

She saw his heart break. "T-Then what am I?" He asked.

"The Lord of your mother's family may have the option to adopt you as one of their own. If that does not happen, you may register at the Ministry for a new surname."

"You mean…get a new last name?" He blinked.

"Precisely." She nodded. "Although if you are convicted your ability to do so will be extremely limited."

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves Madam Bones." Dumbledore said rising from his seat. "The boy must be given a trial first."

"As you say Headmaster." Amelia nodded. "But Ronald has admitted to the crime. It will be admissible in court."

Dumbledore didn't reply. What was he supposed to say? The boy was all but done. It would be an open and shut case.

As Tonks led the former Weasley from the room, Amelia produced a parchment and a quill. It was standard issue to all the Heads of Departments at the Ministry. Self-inking so they wouldn't be forced to carry the stuff with them everywhere they went.

"What are you doing Madam?" Dumbledore asked as she took a seat at a desk and began to write out on the parchment.

"A letter to the Minister." She answered without looking up. "Now that we know what we know we have enough for a warrant to question Draco Malfoy. We will begin as soon as I receive a reply.

* * *

"Have you spoken to the Weasley's yet Harry?" Daniel asked Harry as they walked through the halls.

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I haven't had the time and I think I might be the last person they want to see right now."

"Why do you say that?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "I did help get their son arrested. I don't think they'd want to see me."

"The fault lays only at the feet of their son." Daniel argued. "No one else. You were simply aiding the authorities in capturing him."

Harry nodded. In his heart he knew it was true, but it still didn't make the fact he had to face them any easier. "Sir is there any more news on…the trial?" Harry looked around. They were alone but in Hogwarts you never knew who was listening.

Daniel nodded. "Fudge tried to block us at every turn, but we managed to get it on the schedule for next week."

"Next week? That's so soon."

Daniel sighed. "I know. Fudge wants to rush it. He thinks that the defense won't be as prepared. Has Sirius been prepping?"

"Yes…erhm sir?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, worried is more the word I mean. What's to stop Fudge from flat out arresting Sirius when he shows up for his trial?"

"The law for one. Fudge has already promised the public a trial. It is officially in the system so unless Sirius commits a murder in the foyer of the Ministry the trial will go on and he will be most welcome there."

Harry nodded. "And just to let you know you will most likely have to speak."

"Me?" Harry blinked. "Why though?"

"You are the Godson of the accused. You will be used as a character witness."

Harry gulped. "Erhmm I'm not the best public speaker sir. Couldn't someone else speak?" Hannah for instance?

Daniel shook his head. "As much as you hate to admit it your voice carries much weight in our world. You could sway many of the deciding votes in our favor."

"Votes sir? Isn't there going to be a judge?"

"This isn't the Muggle world. It's majority rules. If we can get fifty one percent of the vote, then Sirius will go free."

"And if not?"

"Well…let's not think about that. We have public opinion on our side for one. The fact that your Godfather never got a trial in the first place will help sway some of the votes."

Before Harry could reply they were interrupted by one of the people that Harry had been trying to avoid. "Harry?" Mr. Weasley called out. They both turned and coming towards them was the Weasley patriarch.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded at the man.

"Arthur." Daniel said moving a bit closer to Harry.

"Daniel." Arthur said nodding at the other man. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Harry…in private."

Daniel looked to Harry who nodded. "Very well. I needed to get going anyway. I have an interrogation to sit in on."

"Daniel." Arthur called after him as he started to walk away. Daniel turned. "I know this won't solve anything. You even might hate me. But I can't express how sorry I am for what happened and for what Ronald did. I hope you can forgive my family."

"I do not forgive your family." Daniel said slowly. "Because there is nothing to forgive. My anger is towards your son."

"He is my son no longer." Arthur said darkly. "And I thank you. I want no feud between the Weasley and Greengrass families."

"You shall have none." Daniel nodded at the man. "I must get going however."

"Till we meet again." Arthur said as the man walked off and then he turned to Harry. "It is good to see you."

"And you sir." Harry answered. "Mr. Weasley, what did you mean when you said Ron wasn't your son anymore?"

"Exactly what I said." Arthur spat. "He might be of my blood, but he is no longer a member of my family."

"Forgive me if I overstep sir but that seems a little far."

"Some of the worst people in the world are those who attack the defenseless." Arthur said darkly. "He beat that poor girl when she was unconscious. There is nothing that he can say or do that will make up for that."

"I am sorry sir."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. You are still a friend of my family. You will always have a place at our table I promise you. I just wanted to let you know that."

"I appreciate it sir." Despite the circumstances Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Arthur extended a hand which Harry shook. "I am sure Molly would love to see you but not now. She is still broken up about…well what has transpired."

"I can come around this summer if you like Mr. Weasley."

"That would be nice." Arthur smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again Harry."

They said their goodbyes and Harry walked away from that situation happy. Happy that he hadn't lost the people who had been like a family to him since he had entered the wizarding world.

* * *

Daniel knocked on the door to the classroom and then entered without anyone responding from the inside.

"Is there something I can help you with Daniel?" Madam Bones raised an eyebrow as the man let himself inside.

"I am here for the interrogation. Or is it already over?"

"Hmm I don't recall me even telling you of an interrogation taking place today."

"So, you're denying it is taking place?"

"I did not say that." Amelia responded. "But of course, you must understand that I cannot allow you to stay."

Daniel produced a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Amelia. "What is this?" She asked.

"Signed by Cornelius himself. I've been given special permission to sit in on this questioning as a wounded party."

"I wasn't informed of this." Amelia scanned the parchment. That was definitely the Ministers seal. She had seen it thousands of times.

"It just came in over an hour ago." Daniel shrugged. "He must not have had time to inform you."

Amelia sighed. "I will allow it." She then pointed at him. "Let me be crystal clear, however. You will remain silent and not speak unless spoken to. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Daniel nodded.

It was at that moment that they were joined by three additional people. Daniel wasn't surprised to see Malfoy Sr at the side of this son as the boy was led in by Captain Talbot. "Phineas." Daniel nodded at the man.

"Daniel?" The Captain was clearly shocked to see his old friend there. "Ameli-"

"He has special permission from the Minister to be here." Amelia answered without needing to hear anymore.

"I demand this man be removed at once!" Lucius ordered. "He has no right to be here."

"I disagree Lucius." Daniel took a step towards his rival. "Considering that your son attacked my daughter I have every right to be here."

"Nonsense." Lucius scoffed. "Draco would never!"

"Gentlemen!" Amelia snapped at them both. "If you do not behave you will be removed. Permission or no."

They offered no reply, so Amelia continued. "Put him down there Phineas." She nodded towards the chair and as the man did so pulled a piece of parchment from her robes. It was the exact same warrant that the now former Weasley boy had been given except it read Draco Malfoy. When she was finished, she nodded at Phineas to deliver the Veritaserium.

"Get that away from me." Draco reared back from the Captain.

"Listen boy." Phineas said gruffly. "Either take it now or I'll stun you and force it down your gullet. Your choice."

"Threats? Is this how the Ministry is run, Bones?" Lucius whirled on the woman.

"You should know you helped write some of the recent laws pertaining to it." Daniel muttered.

"We have a warrant signed by the Minister himself. Either your son takes the serum now or as Captain Talbot said we will make him." Amelia said with finality.

Lucius glared at the woman but then turned to his son. "Do it Draco."

"Father you can't be serious. I'm no-"

"DO IT!" Lucius snapped.

The look on Draco's face spoke nothing but fear. There was no other way around this. No anti-serum in his back pocket. No law he could cite. He had to take this bloody serum and hope his Father could somehow get him out of this. He opened his mouth and Captain Talbot poured the liquid down his throat.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Draco Tiberius Malfoy." The boy answered.

"Who is your father."

"Lucius Marcellinus Malfoy."

"Did you attack Astoria Michelle Greengrass?"

"Yes."

Malfoy Sr's face went white. "You little shit." Daniel muttered.

"Daniel!" Amelia glared at him. "Don't make me remove you." Daniel didn't respond but nodded. He still fixed the younger Malfoy with a look of hatred.

"Who told you to attack Astoria?" Daniel asked.

"No one. Me and Weasley did it ourselves."

"So, you weren't under the Imperious curse?"

"No."

"Why did you attack Astoria?"

"To get at Potter. The bastard embarrassed me in front of the entire school and the continent. He had to pay. Getting back at the Greengrass family was just a bonus. Bloody cunts."

"Did you have an accomplice in this? An older man?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Joseph Duffy."

"That son of a bitch." Daniel growled. He knew his former brother in law was a piece of shit, but he didn't know he would order an attack on his niece.

"Daniel." Amelia looked to him but this time tread carefully. "You have to remain calm. Joseph will be held responsible if this is true, but it will be done legally."

"For now, let's just continue with the questioning."

"Questioning?" Daniel laughed without humor. "The boy admitted to doing it. Lock him up."

Before Amelia could respond Lucius interceded. "My son had done nothing wrong. It is obvious his mind has been tampered with."

"We will of course check his mind but as he has admitted to the crime, he will be considered guilty till he goes on trial."

"Trial?" Lucius blinked. "What trial?"

"The information that he has given us has given enough to press charges against him. And if Daniel wishes he-"

"Set the bloody date." Daniel finished for her his glare returning to the boy.

"Trial for what?" Lucius snapped. "Even if he did attack the girl it was self-defense."

"Self-defense?" Again, Daniel laughed with no humor. "Your boy beat my baby girl senseless."

Lucius took a step towards his rival and poked him in the chest with his finger. "Your trollop of a daughter nee-"

There was a flash of movement and suddenly Daniel had the man by his throat slammed up against the wall. Captain Talbot's wand was pointed at him seconds later. "Let him go Daniel."

"If you EVER talk about my Tori like that again." Daniel growled at the man. "I will squeeze your damn throat until your eyes bulge out."

"DANIEL!" Amelia snapped at him now drawing her own wand. "Release him."

Daniel let him drop to the floor and Lucius began heaving air in and out. "Arrest this man!"

"You instigated this as soon as you assaulted him Lord Malfoy." Amelia shook her head. "And you were not harmed. If anything I should arrest both of you. You can raise an official complaint in the Wizengamot if you like."

"Believe me I most certainly will." Lucius glared at her. "And you can believe that I will be writing the Minster about all of this."

"From what I hear you and the Minster aren't exactly on the best of terms right now." Daniel said. "But yes. Write to him if you want."

Lucius looked about ready to say something but ultimately did not. "You will all be punished for this." With a flourish of his cloak he was gone. Didn't even spare another look at his son.

"You shouldn't have done that Daniel." Amelia said as Captain Talbot began to lead Draco out of the room. "He's a dangerous man."

"He _and _I." Draco added. "You've made a grave error today."

"If I were you boy, I would shut your bloody mouth." Phineas offered. "You hurt the man's daughter. You'll be lucky if you don't get life in Azkaban."

* * *

"So that's it then?" Tracey asked. "It was Malfoy?"

Daphne nodded. "That's what Dad is saying." Her voice lowered. "Apparently my Uncle was involved as well."

"John's father?" Blaise asked and his expression soured. "Why? Why would he hurt his own famil-"?

"That cunt is no family of mine." Daphne snapped. "He is nothing but a brute. And he's always hated my father. Even at school the only reason that Dad tolerated him was because my aunt Hannah made him. This was just a way of getting back at my family."

"Do you think they'll catch him?" Blaise asked.

"With luck he will." Daphne responded. "According to Dad, Aurors were dispatched to the Hogs Head. Joseph has been frequenting there lately so that's their first place to check."

They walked into the Great Hall and immediately set towards the Gryffindor table where John, Hermione, Susan and Neville were already waiting.

"Where's Harry at Hermione?" Daphne asked looking around for her boyfriend.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked. "I thought he would be with you."

"He's in Dumbledore's office." Neville answered surprising the both of them. "You didn't know?" He asked thinking maybe he should've kept his mouth shut.

"No." Daphne said. "What's he doing there?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I do know your dad went with him though." Every word that Neville spoke he felt he was digging Harry a deeper and deeper hole, but he couldn't stop talking. Mostly he didn't want to piss Daphne off.

"What?" Why had they kept this from her? Why was Harry in the Headmaster's office with her father? And why had _her father_ not told her? "Do you have any idea why they're there? Think hard Neville."

Tracey glared at Daphne who was grilling her boyfriend, but Neville only shook his head. "If I knew I'd tell you I swear. All Harry told me was he needed to have a conversation with Dumbledore and your dad would be there."

"What are you thinking Daphne?" Hermione asked her friend seeing how she was staring at the plate in front of her.

"I'm thinking me, and Harry need to have a talk next time I see him." She replied and speared a piece of ham with her fork.

* * *

"Come in Lord Greengrass. And Harry?" Dumbledore said from the chair behind his desk. "I was not expecting you."

"I needed to speak to you Headmaster." Harry answered plainly and took a seat across from the man. Daniel took the other.

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded. "What can I do for you my boy?"

"It's about the trial."

"Ahh yes." Dumbledore sighed. "Well you have to understand Harry there is precious little I can reveal to you that you might not already know."

"I understand that. But I agree with Harry that we'd like a few questions answered." Daniel crossed his arms.

"If you insist, I can tell what I know gentlemen but as I said most of it is a mystery to me."

"Tell us about the Weasley boy." Daniel asked. "Was he under the Imperious Curse?"

"No." Dumbledore answered. "However, Ronald was under the influence of a highly illegal potion. It brought forth his most base wants. So, while it is true that he wanted to hurt your daughter Lord Greengrass, it was deep inside of him."

"It also appeared that a memory charm had been applied to his mind, but it failed."

"I thought they were almost impossible to reverse." Harry asked. "When Lockhart's backfired on him, he didn't even know who he was."

"You are correct Harry. A total mind erase is near impossible to reverse. However, it appeared whoever placed this charm on Ronald's mind wasn't trying to wipe the slate clean so to speak, but rather eliminate certain memories. This is quite tricky to do even for an experienced wizard. The effects from this charm were only temporary and Mr. Weasley's full memories have been returned to him."

"Just so you know I intend to press charges against the boy as well as Malfoy." Daniel said staring at Dumbledore. "I don't care if he was given a damn potion, he still attacked my daughter. He will pay."

Dumbledore sighed. "I doubt there is anything I can do to change your mind?"

"Correct." Daniel replied simply.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "Anything else?"

"When will the trial be set?" Harry asked.

"As I said Harry, I know very little." Dumbledore replied. "But I've heard that they have scheduled it for next week. Apparently, it's supposed to take place right after the trial for Sirius Black."

"Good. That only means I won't have to make two trips to the Ministry." Daniel said and Harry nodded.

"You are attending the trial for Black?" Dumbledore asked surprised. "Whatever for?"

"He's an old school friend." Daniel replied simply. "I just want to see justice done."

"Indeed." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He knew there was more to the story, but he didn't press the issue. "Am I to understand that Harry will-"

"Yes." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Is there anything else?"

Daniel rose from his chair. "Much but I doubt you have the answers and if you do you would not share them." He began to leave the room but noticed that Harry was not following. "Harry?"

"There is one other thing." Harry said quietly. "It's about Weasley."

"Go on." Dumbledore asked.

"When I-" Harry gulped. "When I was helping Madam Bones arrest Ron something happened."

Dumbledore nodded. "From what I hear you were rather…forceful in taking Ronald in."

Harry shook his head. "That's not just it. Even when I knew I had him beat I just kept going. I couldn't stop myself."

"And what's more." Harry shivered. "I liked it."

Daniel put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You were angry Harry. I don't know if I would've been able to stop myself if I was in your shoes."

Harry shook his head. "That's not it though. If it had just been against Ron, then that would've been one thing. But there have been times where I've felt…evil this year. Like a darkness is rising in me and taking ahold. I don't know how to explain it." He looked up at Dumbledore who had been silent the entire time. "What's wrong with me?"

Dumbledore didn't answer at first. There were more than a few options on the table. He could tell Harry lies. Tell him that he didn't know what was going on with him. Tell him that it was nothing. Even tell him not to worry about it.

But that wouldn't be right. If he wanted to mend the bridges it would have to start here.

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed. "There is much I need to tell you."

**A/N: Some of y'all will say that Daniel deserved to be arrested for assaulting Malfoy like that but honestly in my mind Madam Bones understands. She sees a grieving father and how Lucius doesn't give a single fuck about the Greengrass family suffering. She's willing to let something like this slide once.**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry straightened his robes for what felt like the hundredth time as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He had ordered new ones just for today as soon as soon as he was informed of what would take place today.

The day was finally here. The day of the two trials. Sirius would have his first and then would come Ron and Malfoy's.  
Harry sighed. It only felt like a dream up until now. His best friend up until this past year would be going to prison. There was no other way around it. He had admitted to ambushing Astoria. It was basically an open and shut case. He could however argue that he had been coerced into doing so. Dumbledore had told Harry after all that he had taken a potion that made him give in to his deep desires. Whoever was representing him would try to reinforce that point a million times over to try and get some time from Weasley's sentence.

Malfoy however didn't have a shot. He had instigated the plan to hurt Astoria. He hadn't been drugged, manipulated, cursed, or anything of that measure. He was nothing short of an evil little ferret and if justice really existed, he would spend a very long time in an Azkaban jail cell.

If justice prevailed today. Lucius Malfoy was a very powerful man and even though Mr. Greengrass had told him that his rival had lost favor with the Minister he still had more than a few friends on the Wizengamot. Friends that could get his son a reduced sentence. They would have to tread carefully that day.

And what the fates had in store for those two boys was nothing compared to what it had planned for Joseph Duffy. When the Aurors had kicked the doors in at the Hogs Head they had found nothing but a few startled drunk wizards and an angry Aberforth Dumbledore. Duffy had left only minutes before Dumbledore had told the Aurors. They immediately searched the village and the area surrounding it but to no avail. The man was gone, and they had no leads on where he could possibly be. Aurors were sent to his exporting business back in Dublin but no dice. The man had become a ghost.

If he wished to live, he would stay one as long as possible. If Daniel got to him first, he would die a very slow and painful death plain and simple. Lord Greengrass had even set a bounty on the man's head through the Ministry. One thousand Galleons and it was growing larger every day. The man could run and hide all he wanted but in the end it wouldn't matter.

What Daniel had in store for Joseph was a mercy compared to what the Ministry did, however. Assault, attempted murder was only a few of the charges that they would levy against him. He had more than a few priors before that he had managed to use his influence to wiggle out of, but they were even more ammo that the courts could use against him. They would call for the ultimate punishment against him: The Dementors Kiss.

The guards of Azkaban had attempted it on Harry last year. Thank Merlin they had failed. He had felt…drained. Like his very being was being ripped away from him. That everything that made him Harry was being taken away from him. Thankfully he had saved himself.

But when Duffy was captured there would be no one to save him. No past version of himself there to cast a Patronus. Harry wasn't even sure if Dark Wizards could cast a Patronus. They had to think of a good pure memory. What was good and pure about the evil they wrought upon others?

Speaking of evil. These two trials hadn't been the only things on Harry's mind the past week. His conversation with Dumbledore kept replaying itself in his head like some movie.

* * *

"Harry, there is much I need to tell you." Dumbledore sighed. He looked to Daniel Greengrass. "If you like we can speak in pr-"

"Mr. Greengrass has my trust." Harry said immediately. "He can stay."

Daniel sat back down next to Harry. "What's this all about Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed. It was time to come clean with the boy. "There is much I need to tell you Harry, but I will start with this."

"You of course know that thirteen years ago Lord Voldemort killed both your parents." Harry did nothing except give a small nod. Beside him, Daniel gave a small flinch at the use of the Dark Lords name. "You also know that he gave you that scar."

"What you do not know however is that he gave you something else that night."

"What is that?" Harry asked his expression not changing but Dumbledore heard the curiosity that crept into his voice.

"Tell me Harry. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Harry shook his head. Again, Daniel flinched. Harry turned to look at him.

"What is a Horcrux sir?" Harry asked.

"A Horcrux is a foul piece of magic." Daniel said darkly. "It is a perversion of everything that is good in the world."

"Men have been lived for millions of years. Wizards have been around for hundreds of thousands. Both have shared a common goal among others since their inception: immortal life. There are those who wish to live forever and will do anything to achieve that. Those that practice the Dark Arts most of all."

"Is that what a Horcrux is sir?" Harry asked still not getting it. "Like the Philosophers Stone?"

"No!" Daniel snapped. "The two are nothing alike. The Stone is just a stone. It grants you life as long as you drink from it."

"A Horcrux on the other hand is your very soul." Dumbledore said taking the lead. He received a nod from Daniel telling him to continue. "It is a way of transferring a part of you into an object. It rips a piece of your soul away and embeds it into that object."

"T-That's horrible." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Somebody would be so desperate to live forever they would go through such pain?

"Do you know what it would take for such a feat Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "What would make all this possible?"

"Murder." Harry said quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"It makes sense. To prolong your own life, you would end others." Dumbledore said forlornly.

"W-What does this all have to do with me sir?" This was the first time in a long time that Harry had referred to the man as such.

Dumbledore sighed. "You can make anything into a Horcrux, Harry. Even a boot if you so wish. It's almost like a Portkey. But the few who have made these evil things over the years have chosen something that is personal to them. Such as Lord Voldemort."

"So, he's not dead then." Daniel muttered. "He's still out there."

"Correct Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore responded. "When Harry stopped him that night, he only wounded Voldemort. It was a grievous wound but still one the Dark Lord is recovering from. He still seeks to return to full strength."

"You haven't answered Harry's question." Daniel pressed on. "What does this have to do with him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "As I said anything can be made into a Horcrux, Harry. That includes another being."

"No." Harry said. This couldn't be true.

"I am afraid so Harry. That night when Voldemort tried to kill you, you managed to stop him. But before he fled, he transferred a bit of himself into you. That's why you have your scar."

"You're telling me that's why I can speak to snakes?" Two years ago, Dumbledore had told him exactly what he was telling him now. That Voldemort had put a bit of him inside of Harry. But Harry could never have guessed this. That he had some of that monster's soul inside of him.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "This can't be." Daniel said. "How could the Dark Lord transfer part of his soul over to Harry?"

"I do not believe that it was intentional Lord Greengrass. We all know that Voldemort was there to kill Harry that night. Not make another Horcrux."

"Another?" Harry repeated. "He made others."

"Six others if I am correct." Dumbledore replied.

"Six." Daniel repeated. "Merlin. How can someone rip apart their soul six times?"

"How could Voldemort do many of the things that he has done? He is not a good man. Not even a bad man. He is nothing short of pure evil."

"Why hasn't Voldemort's soul taken control of me yet sir?" Harry asked. He already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear the man say it.

"As I said he has been weakened since that night. You already know that he has attempted to return since that night, but you have managed to stop him and even managed to destroy one of his Horcrux's."

"I did?" Harry was confused. "Whe-" He stopped himself and thought about it for a second. What was dear to Voldemort? "The Diary."

Dumbledore nodded. "You destroyed a piece of him that night and it weakened him but it's only a matter of time before he returns. And the stronger he becomes the stronger that piece of his soul in you will also grow."

"You asked me Harry about this anger that you have been feeling these past few months. It is his soul attempting to dominate you. It wishes to seize control of you. If you are under Voldemort's domination, then none can stop him."

"So, he's been trying to control me all this time?" It all made sense now. Why he felt the way he did when he was pummeling Weasley. Why he wished torture and murder on Krum. It was that thing inside of him.

"No." Dumbledore replied. "I do not believe that Voldemort is even aware of the Horcrux inside of you. If he was you would've fallen under his control a long time ago. I believe that the soul piece inside of you is acting of its own accord. To prepare you for its master."

"I have wronged you here Harry and I apologize." Dumbledore said sincerely. "I didn't think you were ready to hear any of this. It was my error. I should've told you this long ago."

Harry didn't speak so Daniel did it for him. "You're damn right you should've Dumble-"

"Was it you in the Black Lake, Headmaster?" Harry interrupted.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Daniel looked over the confusion reigning over his face.

"The Squid has never attacked anything that didn't try to attack it first." Harry continued. "Was it you who caused it to try to kill me."

Dumbledore didn't respond immediately. His eyes closed and he refused to look at Harry. "Yes." He said silently. "I did not want it to kill you only attack. I would never let it harm you."

Harry didn't respond for the longest time. "And did you know that Krum was the one who attacked John?" What the Headmaster would say next would be all too important to Harry.

"No. I swear it." Dumbledore said and then looked to Daniel. "I admit Lord Greengrass that I could've taken a bigger interest in the case with your nephew and I apologize. I have been so invested in Harry this year however that I haven't made time for anything else."

"Then do something now." Daniel said standing up. "You have the power to look into this Dumbledore. All you have to do is call Krum and his thugs here right now and request to see their memories of that night."

"It is not that si-"

"It is Headmaster." Harry said interrupting him. "I can't forgive you for all that you've done. But you can try to make amends by doing what's right!"

Dumbledore didn't respond and then nodded. "I will request Igor come to my office after you leave. I will instruct him to bring his Quidditch team."

"Thank you." Daniel said nodding. "And if it turns out that Krum and his goons had nothing to do with it, I will offer a full apology to them."

"I will inform you of the results Lord Greengrass." Dumbledore stood up from his seat and offered his hand. Daniel hesitated a second before taking and shaking it. "Before you both leave could I have a private word with you Harry?"

Daniel looked over at Harry letting him answer.

"Yes, but I can't stay long. I have a lot of homework to do." Harry replied. He would give the Headmaster a second of his time. He would never have blind faith in the man ever again, but he was willing to work with him if Dumbledore would be honest with him.

"I'll be right outside Harry." Daniel patted the boy on the back. "Headmaster." Daniel nodded at the man before taking his leave.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore began. "I wou-"

"Let's get one thing straight Headmaster." Harry interrupted. "I'm not your boy so please stop calling me that."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well."

"And another thing _sir_ I do not forgive you for all that you've done to me." Harry said. "I need to know one thing before I leave today."

"What is it?" He would tell Harry anything at this point to help mend the divide between the two.

"Did you know about my relatives?" Harry gritted his teeth. "About how they treat me." Dumbledore didn't respond. "I need an answer or you can expect me to never speak to you again."

"I had my suspicions." Dumbledore finally admitted. "I knew that they hated magic. I knew that your mother and her sister never saw eye to eye growing up. But the love one has for one's family is-"

"Love?" Harry laughed with no humor. "Nothing about what they've given me is even resembling love. The fact that they locked me in a fucking cupboard under the stairs till I was almost eleven."

"But you already knew that didn't you? My letter was addressed to "Harry Potter. The Cupboard under the stairs"."

"If they've hurt you in any way Harry, I am sorry." Dumbledore said again. "I swear that if I knew that they abused you th-"

"Abuse? That's an understatement." He pulled up his left sleeve. "That one is where Dudley punctured my skin with a screwdriver." He pulled up his shirt. "That one is where I pleaded with Vernon to allow me to make my mother a card for Mother's Day and bring it to her grave. He kicked and belted me long after I had passed out from the pain."

Dumbledore hadn't spoken since he had been interrupted. What was he supposed to say? All this was his fault. A tear began running down his cheek.

"The scar on my forehead might be what people see when they first meet me. But the ones that really make up who I am are the ones you can't see."

"I swear to you Harry I didn't know." Dumbledore pleaded tears streaming down his face. "I swear upon my only life I didn't know."

Harry shook his head. "Then you failed me Headmaster. You weren't there to protect me when I needed you. You. The one who had me placed with my bloody relatives in the first place."

"I can't ever forgive you for that."

"I am so sorry Harry." Dumbledore said again and again. "There's nothing I can ever do to make up for what I've done. I admit that. I will do whatever I can for you now. I promise."

Harry stood up. "We'll see Headmaster." With that he left the office.

The door shut behind the boy and Dumbledore broke down. Harry was right. He had failed him. Figg had told him that Harry's family (if you could even call them that) weren't the most loving towards him but she had never reported any bruises or any scars for that matter. If he had learned of anything like that, he would've moved Harry immediately to another family. What use was the love magic that Lily had left behind if there was no love in the home that he was in. The magic was useless in that case.

He swore that very day to Merlin. To his sister. He would make up for what he had done and what he had failed to do.

He would do right by Harry.

* * *

A knock came at the door and in came Neville. "You okay in here Harry? You've been in here a while."

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry sighed. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"I don't doubt it." Neville stepped forward and put a hand on his best friends' shoulder. "We really should get going. The trial starts in an hour."

Harry nodded. He was glad Neville would be there to offer him moral support. He just couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

"New robes?" Neville asked as they made their way down the stairs to the Common Room.

Harry nodded. "Thought I might as well look respectable. I don't want to hurt Sirius' chances just because I show up looking like I just came in off the street."

Neville snorted and nodded at Harry's head. "Might've wanted to get a haircut then. You look like a woman with that hair."

Harry shrugged. "I was going to have Hermione cast a slicking spell or something. I don't real-"

"Were you going to ask Hermione first?" Said witch asked, her arms crossed as the two boys entered the Common Room. She was wearing a set of red robes that weren't unlike her school attire.

"Oh- Well I-" Harry sputtered.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over here." She said drawing her wand. "_Lubricus Capilum."_

Harry felt his hair move of its own accord and flatten against his head. "How do I look?" Harry asked.

"Like a million Pounds." Hermione responded with a smile. "Wouldn't want everyone thinking that Sirius Black's goddaughter had shown up."

Neville laughed as Harry tinged pink. "Let's just get going. Daphne, Susan and John are waiting on us."

"Why couldn't Tracey come again Neville?" Hermione asked as they left the Common Room and started walking towards the Headmaster's Tower. Dumbledore was allowing them to use his floo to go to the Ministry and then return.

"She's been feeling under the weather the past couple days." Neville responded. "Blaise must have it too. He wasn't looking one hundred percent last time I saw him."

"Hope John doesn't get it." Hermione said and then added. "Or Daphne as well."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. His mind was on other things.

"I still can't believe Krum is gone." Neville said. "I heard they sent him and the others back to Durmstrang that same day Dumbledore called them and their Headmaster to the Tower."

"What do you think he's going to do about the Tournament." Hermione asked. "If he doesn't compete, he could lose his magic." Not that she'd be complaining.

"They're allowing him back for the final Task." Harry responded. "It's the only reason they didn't ban him from Hogwarts grounds."

"The sooner he's gone the better." Neville said. "Same goes with this damn tournament."

Harry nodded and why shouldn't he? He had more cause than anyone to hate the Triwizard Cup.

The rest of their path passed in relative silence until they finally arrived at the gargoyle. Daphne, Susan, and John were already there waiting for them.

"Hey." Daphne said greeting her boyfriend with a kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He responded. The very second that he had stepped out of the Headmaster's office last week she had been waiting for him in ambush. Her father had wisely melted into the woodwork after giving her a "Ask Harry".

* * *

Harry had taken her to an empty classroom nearby, sat her down and told her everything. How much his rage had been truly taking ahold of him lately. Of the thing that was growing inside of him that was doing it.

And how it was only inevitable that Voldemort would return.

This had scared her the most. To everyone their age the Dark Lord was only a thing of the past. A monster that their parents had fought against (and in some cases fought for) that was long dead. Someone that had committed countless atrocities against the Wizarding world.

And now that monster was returning.

"This Horcrux." Daphne finally said after a long silence between them. "It's inside you?"

"Attached to my own soul." Harry nodded. He still shivered thinking about it. Voldemort had killed his parents and now they were connected so intimately.

"And it's just…connected to yours?" Daphne asked beating around the bush.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Can they get it out?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. If we can destroy it that means he's one step closer to death once he does return."

"But if we destroy it won't that mean… Never mind." She turned away from him.

"What?" Harry asked moving so she was in front of him again. "What were you going to say?"

He noticed she had begun to shake. "Dap-"

"What if it kills you too Harry?!" She yelled pushing him away. Tears began to stream down her face. "T-That thing might be so connected with your body that killing it might kill you too."

Harry hadn't really thought about it like that. He obviously had but not that deeply.

A year ago, this really would've only been his problem. Hermione would've helped as best she could but even, she couldn't hope to help him for long against someone like Voldemort. Hermione was strong but their enemy was stronger.

But now it was different. He had someone who he loved and who loved him. He had friends. True friends. People who would mourn him if he dropped dead today.

He grabbed Daphne by the shoulders. She tried to shrug him off, but he held firm. "Look at me." He said. When she didn't, he moved his head, so his face was in front of hers. "Daph." She finally met his eyes. "I'm not going to die from this damn thing."

She snorted. "You don't know that Harry." She wiped her nose with her robes leaving a long-wet streak across the cloth on her arm. "We all plan not to die but it doesn't always work out that way."

"I don't care. I'm not going to die." He insisted. "Me and Dumbledore are going to sit down figure out a way to beat this and make sure that Voldemort has one less piece of his soul when he does come back."

"How are you so certain?" She asked sniffling. To her credit he noticed she didn't flinch when he used Voldemort's name.

He smiled at her. "I'm too stubborn to die Daph." He said. She glared at him. "Sorry." He apologized. Maybe this wasn't the best time to joke about all this. "I just know. As much as you and I may distrust him he is still one of the greatest wizards to ever live. I'm sure there's some old spell to combat this thing or some potion."

"That's really what we're going to have to do?" She sighed. "Trust Dumbledore?"

"Might be our only option on the table." Harry responded.

"Really wish you wouldn't have said that." She shook her head.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "This isn't an ideal situation love and I know I'm a prick for bringing you into it."

"Shut up Harry." She glared at him again. "I love you, you big dumb idiot. Your battles are my battles."

"I can't ask you to fight this with me." He said trying to draw back from her.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. Now it was her who forced him to meet her gaze. "Harry." She said firmly. "Whether you to ask me or not I'll be there. There is nothing that you could ever say that'll stop me from being there at your side."

He didn't say anything at first. He didn't want her to die because she was stupid enough to follow him. But then he remembered who this was. Daphne Greengrass was by no means stupid. Besides Hermione she might be the most brilliant student in the school. Of course, he was biased but her grades spoke for themselves.

"I doubt I could stop you right?" He smiled sadly at her.

She returned his smile and kissed his cheek. "That is correct."

"Alright." He sighed. "I guess I can look forward to the same response from Hermione then?"

She shrugged. "Most likely. You guys are family. She knows that you'd do the same for her."

"Come on." She continued. "My dad is probably wondering where we are."

"I doubt that he'll come looking." Harry argued. "He knows not to mess with Daphne Greengrass."

She rolled her eyes. "Just come on."

* * *

"You guys ready?" John asked the rest of them. His face had finally begun to heal from the beating he took from Krum and his goons. He would have the scar above his right eye for the rest of his life. They had offered to try and remove it, but he had refused. He liked it.

They had beaten him almost as badly as Weasley and Malfoy had beaten Astoria.

Daphne hadn't seen her sister since her parents had withdrawn her from Hogwarts. She didn't even want her sister to have to come to the trial. To be put through all of this again. But it was necessary. If Tori was well enough to come to the trial, the Ministry demanded she should be there to testify. She wouldn't be going to Sirius' trial. There was no reason for her to attend that. She would be waiting in a room just off the courtroom with her mother and three guards that her father had hired personally. He would be taking no chances today.

"We best get going." John said as they walked up to the Gargoyle.

"New Beginnings." Harry stated.

"Indeed." The Gargoyle responded and the stairway began to open

"Is your mum going John?" Harry asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Yeah she is actually. To your Godfather's trial you mean?" John asked looking back at Harry who nodded. "Not sure why. All she'll tell me is that she and Black knew each other back at school."

Harry looked over at Daphne who was struggling to keep a straight face. "You could say that." Daphne responded. "Apparently they were _very_ close."

John was clueless to the implication and just nodded absentmindedly. "Doesn't explain why she wants to come to the trial. She probably hasn't seen him since they graduated."

"Maybe they've seen each other a lot sooner than that." Harry offered.

"He'd have been on the run." John looked back. "What are you getting at?"

"Ahh students!" Dumbledore said before any more questions could be asked. He was at the top of the stairs and wearing the grandest robes that Harry had ever seen. "Right on time."

They entered the office, and everyone assembled around the fireplace. "Normally you would all have to enter through the visitor's entrance at the Ministry. But you have been given special permission from the Minister himself. This floo will take you to a waiting area just off the courtroom where Sirius Black's trial will take place."

"Why though?" Hermione asked. "That seems like it breaks a lot of regulations."

"Perks of being friends with the Boy Who Lived." John muttered and Hermione swatted his arm.

"I'm sure that's not it." She argued.

"Mr. Duffy happens to be correct Miss Granger." Dumbledore said. "The Minister is worried about Mr. Potter's safety, so they are allowing him this one time access. You will however be searched by Ministry security when you arrive."

"As long as they don't fondle me while they're searching me, I'll be alright." John muttered and received another swat from his girlfriend.

"We should really get going." Harry said. He didn't like being singled out like this. He just wanted to be normal like the rest of his friends but knew that would never happen.

"The floo has already been prepared so all you must do is just step inside and drop the powder. Harry how about you go first?"

Harry nodded and grabbed a fistful of powder from the jar. "See you guys in a second." He said to the rest of his friends and took a step inside the fireplace. Dropping the powder, he was gone in a flash of green light.

Stumbling out of the grate he was immediately greeted by Hannah Greengrass. "Harry! So good to see you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Miss Greengrass." He responded returning her hug. "Nice to see you as well."

"Harry." Daniel came forward and the two shook hands. Behind them the fireplace would flash green light as Harry's friends arrived. There was nothing special about the room. There was a table with about ten chairs around it. It looked like a conference room at a big company.

"Mum." Harry heard John ask his mother. "Can I ask you a question?"

She shrugged. "You can ask any question you like. You're not guaranteed an answer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Now she knew where her boyfriend got his cheeky mouth.

"Why are you here exactly?" John asked his mother.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked a bit insulted. "Today's the day of the trial."

"Yeah but Weasley and Malfoy's trial doesn't start till later. Why are you coming to Black's?"

"Well uhm. Me and Sirius were good friends back at Hogwarts." Hannah sputtered.

"But that-"

"Excuse me." A witch interrupted. It was the Auror from Hogwarts that had come with Madam Bones. The one with the pink bubblegum hair. At least Harry thought it was her. She had brown hair now. Had she dyed it? "The trial is about to start. If you all will follow me."

Hannah was first in line no doubt ready to be rid of this conversation followed by Daphne who acted as a buffer between her aunt and her cousin.

"Thank you Auror…?" Daniel started as they proceeded down the hallway towards the courtroom.

"Tonks, sir." She responded.

"Are you related to Theodore Tonks?" Daniel asked.

"He's my dad." She said proudly.

"A good man. You must be Nymphadora."

She scrunched her nose and Harry could tell she was holding back a retort. "I prefer Tonks if you will, Lord Greengrass."

"Very well." He nodded.

"Here we are." She said as they stopped at a wide set of double doors that was guarded by two wizards. "Before you enter, I'm afraid you will have to be searched."

"Understandable." Daniel said and nodded at one of the wizards who had retrieved his wand. The wizard waved it over Daniel and the tip of his wand flashed green when he was done.

"You're clear sir." The wizard said gruffly and then waved Hannah forward. Another green.

The rest of their party came forward and everyone was given a green flash. "You're all cleared to go in." The wizard said and then took his position back at the side of the double door.

The doors opened of their own accord and in they went. The room they entered wasn't a room at all but an amphitheater. In a large semi-circle, there were benches upon benches for people who had already started to fill them up to capacity. And at the head of the semi-circle was a small tower filled with five long benches. Each of them was also filled to capacity but not just by any regular person. These people were wearing very official robes and caps. The Wizengamot. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy on the man's very left of the tower. He gave Harry his usual icy glare which the boy ignored.

"Please everyone take your seats." The Minister announced from the very center of the podium. Where his fellows had grey robes his own were red signifying his importance. "We are about to begin."

Harry and the others took the row that had been set aside for them at the very front of the area facing the podium. "Where is Sirius, Harry?" Hermione asked her friend as she looked around.

"I'm pretty sure-" Harry began.

"Now that we all have assembled." The Minister announced as the noise in the room slowly died down. "We can address why we are here. Wallabee." He nodded at a familiar red headed young wizard.

A very red-faced Percy Weasley cleared his throat as he unfurled a scribe. "We are gathered here on March Eighth, Nineteen Ninety-Five, to determine the innocence of one Sirius Orion Black. Will he step forward now?"

The whole courtroom started turning their heads left and right. The infamous Sirius Black was nowhere to be found.

"Sirius Black?" Fudge called out as if that would make the man reveal himself. "Sirius Black?" Again, no response. "Well as it seems Mr. Black is not here I will be forced to-"

The double doors came bursting open and in came the man of the hour. "Sorry I'm late!" Sirius called out as he sauntered in his robes billowing behind him. "Overslept a bit."

A couple of the people in the crowd laughed nervously but most edged back in their seats as if they were afraid that Sirius would kill them all with a flick of his wrist.

"Mr. Black." Fudge cleared his throat and stared down at Sirius. Obviously, he hadn't expected Sirius to actually show up that day. He considered the trial only a formality. "Take your seat please."

As if on cue a chair materialized in the center of the amphitheater facing the tower.

"Not really my kind of chair but I'll try it out." Sirius wrinkled his nose before taking a seat. "Not exactly comfy is it?"

"For the love of Merlin, you idiot just be serious for once in your fucking life." Hannah muttered causing her son to look over at her.

"The charges against Mr. Black today in-" Percy continued.

"Excuse me young Weasley." Sirius raised a hand. "If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that it is _Lord_ Black correct?"

"You are no Lord!" Lucius said snidely to the agreement of a few of the men beside him.

"There will be order!" Fudge demanded thundering his gavel that had materialized next to him. "_Mr. _Black until your innocence has been proven or disproven your status as a lord is in question as well. If you are proven to have not committed these crimes your titles will be restored to you."

Sirius shrugged. "Go on." He waved at Percy to continue.

Percy looked like he wanted to retort but swallowed his pride and continued. "The charges against Mr. Black today include murder, attempted murder, breaking the Statute of Secrecy, resisting arrest, and escaping imprisonment."

"I would very much disagree with the last charge Mr. Weasley." A familiar voice rang out in the court. Albus Dumbledore walked in from the double doors. He came to stand at the side of Sirius who didn't look at all surprised to see him there. "As the defense has made clear there was never a trial in the first place, so the fact of the matter is Mr. Black was imprisoned without cause."

"What are you doing here?" Fudge all but growled at the man.

"I am here to defend Lord Black of course." Dumbledore said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was not informed of this." Fudge narrowed his eyes at the man.

"There is no law that states the defense, or the prosecution must inform the jury of their representative. Mr. Black and I are well within our rights. Now shall we begin."

Fudge glared at Dumbledore but waved to a man who was standing by the bottom of the tower. "Stephens, begin."

The man nodded. He was a tall dark wizard who had a hammer pin attached to his laurels. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Stephens began. "I would just like to call attention to why we are here. Mr. Black here is a criminal and I intend to prove it. He not only murdered those Muggles that night but risked exposing our world. He also killed another wizard that night. A man who thought Black to be one of his closest friends. Peter Pettigrew."

"Fucking rat." Harry muttered under his breath. Beside him Daphne squeezed his hand in support.

Stephens continued. "I intend to prove that Mr. Black is guilty and belongs in Azkaban. The prosecution rests."

There was a scattered round of applause as the man sat down at a chair by the podium. Dumbledore left his place by Sirius and paced up and down the bottom of the tower making eye contact with a good majority of the Wizengamot gathered. "Witches and Wizards." He began. "The imprisonment of Sirius Black was a travesty of justice. The defendant was falsely accused of a crime and imprisoned without a trial. One must only examine the case closely and you see that I am correct. I not only intend to prove Mr. Black's innocence but when this trial is over, I do believe that this man is owed an apology for his twelve years in Azkaban."

He went back to stand next to Sirius who gave him a nod.

"Defense." Fudge ordered. "Please call your first witness."

"I call Amelia Bones." Dumbledore called out.

Sirius vacated his seat and it was filled by Madam Bones. She was dressed in robes not unlike the Wizengamot. "Madam Bones." Dumbledore began as he walked around her. "Could you please describe your occupation?"

"I am the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." She answered her expression stone faced.

"You must have been in the Department for some time then." Dumbledore continued. "I doubt they would award this position to a mere novice."

"Yes." She answered. "For over twenty years."

"Twenty years." He repeated. "Then you must've been part of the Department during the alleged murders committed by Mr. Black."

"Yes. I was actually the head of the unit assigned to the scene that night."

"Interesting." Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Then you would have more insight on this case than any other law enforcement officer yes?"

"I suppose." She raised an eyebrow. She knew what he was getting at.

"Can the defense speed this along?" Stephens asked irritably.

"I will take however long is needed sir." Dumbledore looked to Fudge who grudgingly nodded in affirmation. "Madam Bones the night of the alleged murders did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes." She nodded. "There was only one wand in the vicinity of the crime."

"Interesting." Dumbledore said. "There was another wizard there that night? Would he have not had a wand? Or could it have been destroyed?"

"Perhaps but very unlikely." Amelia answered.

"You sound most certain." Dumbledore said.

"The destruction of a wand would leave a very large magical residue. Even a Muggle could feel it from a mile away. What's more my unit combed the area for hours afterwards and found nothing."

"Interesting." Dumbledore repeated and then turned to the Wizengamot. "The defense rests."

He stepped back towards the benches and in came Stephens. "Madam Bones." He said gruffly. "There was another wizard there that night yes?"

"Yes." She answered. "Peter Pettigrew."

"So could Black have not overpowered Mr. Pettigrew and taken his wand. Maybe he didn't bring his wand at all?"

"First off Mr. Stephens I might that very unlikely. Would you ever know a wizard or witch to leave their wand behind when going anywhere?" Amelia answered. "Second of all there were more than a few Muggle witnesses who testified to their police that they thought the two men were carrying "guns" which is basically a Muggle wand. That means Pettigrew must've had a wand as well and it is not accounted for."

"Very well." Stephens gritted his teeth. "The prosecution rests."

"You may take your seat Madam Bones." Fudge said. It was clear that he had wanted to speak up again and again during that time but had to hold his tongue, so he didn't look biased. "Call your next witness, Dumbledore."

"The defense calls Harry Potter." Murmuring broke out amongst the court. The Boy Who Lived? Why was he being called?

"Order!" Fudge knocked his gavel down repeatedly. "I demand order!"

"Dumbledore." He continued. "Is there a reason for this?"

"I agree." Stephens said annoyedly. "Do we really need to hear the testimony of a child?"

"There is most certainly a reason for Mr. Potter being called." Dumbledore replied. "You'll find his knowledge most interesting."

Fudge sighed and then looked to the row of benches at Harry. "Mr. Potter." He waved Harry forward.

Harry wasn't surprised in the least by being called up. He and Dumbledore had discussed it beforehand.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as Harry took the chair.

"Professor." Harry nodded at the man. He felt every word boom in his chest. Some sort of magic that made sure everyone in the court could hear him.

"Could you tell us your relation to Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked. There was a few in the court who probably already knew but the majority didn't.

"He's my Godfather." Harry answered evenly and the crowd began murmuring again and were silence by a sharp rapping of the gavel and an "Order!" from Fudge. "He was one of my parent's best friends back at Hogwarts as well."

"And to the best of your knowledge did they have any other close friends?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. Remus Lupin, Daniel Greengrass, and Peter Pettigrew were the ones I knew about."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow for effect. "The man that Black is accused of killing that night?"

"Yes sir." Harry spat.

"You sound very angry about it. Is everything alright?"

"He didn't kill those Muggles or that rat Pettigrew." Harry said with venom.

"Objection! There's no reason to speak ill of the dead." Stephens piped up.

"Overruled. But please do not make a habit of this Mr. Potter." Fudge said. He clearly didn't want to chastise Harry, but he had to remain in control or at least appear in control.

"He's not dead for one." Harry muttered.

"Could you say that again Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked even though he and the rest of the courtroom heard him clearly the first time.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry repeated. "He's not dead."

The courtroom again broke out in frantic whispering. "I demand order!" Fudge cried out hammering his gavel. Even with this demand the crowd didn't die down until a full minute afterwards. "What are you talking about Mr. Potter? Pettigrew was confirmed dead that night."

"How so Minister?" Dumbledore asked baiting him and the Minister stupidly took the bait.

"There was a finger left behind that was identified as Pettigrew's therefore it must've been him that night." Fudge said proudly.

"Last I checked you could remove a body part from yourself without dying Minister." Dumbledore countered. "You must only be sure to cauterize the wound."

Fudge's face went beat red. "J-Just get on with it!"

Dumbledore turned back to face Harry. "Now Mr. Potter how do you know that Peter Pettigrew isn't dead?"

"I saw him myself last year." Harry replied.

"You saw him?" Dumbledore knew all of this already of course he was just playing the crowd. "Where did you see him?"

"Hogwarts. At the end of my third year." Harry said.

"Objection!" Stephens piped up. "This is all hearsay and dare I say it, lies."

"I must agree with Mr. Stephens." Fudge said quickly. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but unless you can produce proof that you encountered Mr. Pettigrew, we'll have to throw out your statement."

"You can ask my friend Hermione." Harry said. Back in their row, Hermione sat up in her seat as if just waiting to be called on. "She was there as well."

"Or we could just draw upon Harry's memory of that night." Dumbledore said instead. "That should give us clarity on the situation."

Fudge bit his lip until it looked like he was going to bite the thing off. "Very well." He all but spat. "Bring out a Pensieve."

It took a minute at most. A wizard in a top hat that appeared too large for his head wheeled out…well something. It was some sort of sink that had many runes emblazoned across its surface. At first Harry thought it was filled with water but what actually some sort of potion.

"Have you ever used a Pensieve before Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked as the Pensieve was placed in front of the chair. Harry shook his head. "It is very simple. You must only concentrate on the memory you wish to produce, draw your wand to your temple, and it will do the rest."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He pictured that night he and Sirius finally met. How the tunnel under the Whomping Willow led them to the Shrieking Shack. How he discovered it was Pettigrew who betrayed his parents. How the little rat got away. When he felt he had gotten everything in order he drew his wand to his temple as instructed and felt a pull. A thin tendril of whiteness came forth attached to the wand. "Now just place it in here." Dumbledore gestured to the Pensieve. Harry did as he was instructed, and the memory disappeared into the Pensieve.

"Shacklebolt!" Fudge called out and a dark skinned Auror stepped forward. "Enlarge it for us."

Shacklebolt nodded and walked to the Pensieve and tapped it with his wand. A broad light shot out of the device and displayed itself in a cube. Harry's memory was now visible to the entire court.

He watched the memory play out as he was living it again. The crowd gasped when the man known as Peter Pettigrew was shown and again when he escaped into the night. When the memory was over not one person said a thing until Dumbledore spoke up. The cube faded back into the Pensieve as if it was never there at all. "As you can see Mr. Potter is clearly telling the truth about Peter Pettigrew being alive. That casts serious doubt on this case. The defense rests."

"Mr. Potter." Stephens stepped forward before Dumbledore had even walked away. "Is it possible that your memory could've been tampered with?"

"No." Harry responded resisting the urge to glare at the man.

"You're certain?" Stephens raised an eyebrow. "Because I don't believe that you would remember if it had been tampered with."

"And how do we know that Voldemort was a terrible wizard?" Harry ignored the shudders and the gasps when the name was mentioned. "Maybe he didn't murder my parents. Maybe someone else did and all of our minds have been altered."

"Now you're just being ridiculous Mr. Potter." Stephens scoffed.

"Why? Why is what I'm saying any more ridiculous than what you are?" Harry challenged.

"Well- I- The prosecution rests." This time Stephens glared at Harry with seething hatred which the boy ignored.

"Call your next witness." Fudge had almost sunk back into his chair. He could see that this trial was quickly turning against him.

"I call the defendant Sirius Black to the chair." Dumbledore said.

Sirius walked to the chair. "I call for Veritaserium!" Dumbledore continued.

A vial of the liquid was brought forth immediately with the teenage intern scurrying back to his seat in fear that Sirius would kill him. Sirius popped the vial open and drained it in one gulp as he sat down.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." The man answered in a soft voice that still rang throughout the amphitheater.

"Where are we?"

"At the Ministry."

"What is today's date?"

"March Eighth."

Dumbledore nodded. "Mr. Black, I will ask you outright: did you kill Peter Pettigrew."

"No." Sirius answered. "But the bloody rat deserved it."

"Did you kill any of those Muggles?" Dumbledore ignored the last part.

"No." Sirius answered.

"Who killed them?"

"Pettigrew." The whole room exploded into murmurs again, but these didn't last long because of course everyone was curious to see this continue.

"Why would he kill them?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was trying to fake his death. He wanted to pin this all on me." Sirius answered.

"Why would he do this?"

"Because he knew that if he didn't then I would kill him."

"Why would you want to kill him though? Was he not one of your closest friends?"

"Wormtail was never one of my good friends. I only tolerated him because of my friendship with James."

"James Potter you mean?"

Sirius nodded. "The man who Peter Pettigrew betrayed to Voldemort." Again, shudders but Dumbledore ignored them.

"There have been people who were close to the Potter's who said they were under the Fidelus Charm and that it was you, Mr. Black, that they chose as their Secret Keeper."

"That was only a ruse. I was too obvious. We thought that nobody would ever suspect Wormtail." Sirius sighed. "But we were wrong. The little rat betrayed us all."

"Objection! Does he have any proof?" Stephens piped up but his face had gone deathly white. He knew how close he was to losing this entire thing.

"Want to see my memories too?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "There've been some rather racy ones lately so it might take me a moment to find the right one." Harry saw Hannah's face go completely red. No need to guess what memories those were.

"Shacklebolt!" Fudge called out nervously. He knew that he was unable to stop any of this now. Better to just try to ride the wave and see if he could come out on top. "Help him."

The Auror again stepped forward and produced his wand prodding Sirius' head gently with it. A nod from Sirius told the man he was ready. Shacklebolt drew the memory back and placed it in the Pensieve.

Again, the memory was displayed for all too see. They saw everything. How Sirius confronted Pettigrew over the betrayal of their friends. How Peter had cut off his own finger that night. How he had blown up the street and killed those Muggles using his own wand.

When the memory was over Dumbledore turned to face the silent crowd. "As you can see the overwhelming evidence is in the favor of the defendant. They imprisoned an innocent man for twelve years. They owe him not only his freedom but an apology. The defense rests."

"Prosecution." Fudge said quietly. "Would you like to ask any more questions?"

"No." Stephens knew when he was beat. There was no use of fighting against this tide.

"Defense do you have any more witnesses?" Dumbledore shook his head no. "We will now take a vote. Any wizard who believes that Mr. Black should be deemed guilty?" Only a small percentage of hands went up mostly from Lucius Malfoy and his associates. A witch that Harry didn't recognize also voted against Sirius. She looked like a toad. "All those opposed?" Every remaining rose. It was an overwhelming majority. "Let it be known that hereby on March the Eight of Nineteen Ninety Five, that the Wizengamot pronounces _Lord_ Sirius Orion Black innocent of every crime he has been accused of." Fudge's face went deathly white as he rang his gavel. He was glad that he didn't have to preside over this second trial. He needed to meet with his people and figure out a strategy to stay in power. This would have dire ramifications for him and his government.

Sirius let a big grin take ahold of his face as everyone in the first row began to clap frantically. "YES!" He shouted putting his arms up in the air in celebration. "Did you hear that Harry?!" He whirled around to look at his Godson. "I'm fr-"

Harry had a grin on his face that matched his uncle's but before he could respond somebody pushed past him and shot towards Sirius.

Hannah was like a whirlwind. She embraced Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him close. There in the middle of the courtroom and in front of almost a hundred wizards their lips met in a searing kiss.

There was a long silence that was only broken when John spoke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**A/N: So close to the end I can almost taste it. Three chapters at the very least maybe five at most. **

**Comin up next: Weasel and the Ferret go to court.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Not a lot of Harry in this chapter. Just wanted to focus on the trial**

* * *

"So, can I ask how long this has been going on?" John asked his eyes shooting back and forth between Sirius and his mother. They had relocated to a room not unlike the one that they had flooed into earlier. And now they had been joined by Astoria and her Mrs. Greengrass.

Astoria looked like she had been healing nice, but Harry could still see where Malfoy and Weasley had beaten her repeatedly. Hopefully those would heal in time.

"Are you sure you want to know that mate?" Harry asked his friend who whirled around to face them.

"You knew?!" His eyes went wide. "That's why you both were acting like that when we were both at Hogwarts. Merlin am I the only one who didn't know?" With that he looked at Hermione.

"I didn't know I swear." She said walking over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But even if I did know I probably wouldn't have told you. It's Hannah's private business."

"Since when are you on a first name basis with my mother?" He raised an eyebrow down at her.

"Whenever I would write to her, she would tell me there was no need for me to keep calling her Miss Greengrass. She prefers Hannah."

"Wait." He asked. "Why are you writing to my mother?"

"Just because you're not interesting doesn't mean the same can be said of your girlfriend." Hannah answered to the laughter of the entire room. Even Astoria managed a grin.

John rolled his eyes. "I'd still like to have my original question answered please."

"Honestly lad it hasn't been going on for very long." Sirius answered. John gave him a look as if sizing him up. "Me and your mother reconnected thanks to Harry actually a few months back."

John looked over at his friend. "So, you're a matchmaker now?"

Harry shrugged. "Listen love I should've told you I know." Hannah sighed. "But I'm a grown woman and I can make my own choices."

"As long as you're happy Mum that's really all that matters." John finally said. Although if Black ever hurt his mother the older man would severely regret it.

"Does this mean we're like cousins now?" Harry asked cheekily. John response was to glare at him and then slug the Gryffindor across the shoulder. "Okay then. Too soon I guess."

"What time does the trial start again Dad?" Daphne asked after shaking her head in amusement. The temperature dropped in the room. Everybody remembered why they were here again in the first place. Astoria now refused to look anyone in the eye and looked as if she was shaking a bit in her seat. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed as if to comfort her.

"In about a half hour." Daniel answered gruffly. "They have to clear out everyone from the previous trial first."

"Is the Wizengamot going to be presiding over this one as well?" Harry asked. A group of men and women had come up to him after the trial to shake his hand. They were members of the Wizengamot who were loyal to the Potter family. They were so pleased that Daniel had been helping Harry take a further interest in the politics of their world. One or two of them said they had things to run by Harry. He told them to discuss it with Daniel. Harry didn't want to make the wrong decision and end screwing over the rest of the world for it.

Daniel shook his head. "A much smaller group of people. It will be a trial by jury. The Ministry selected a group that will make the decisions."

"Who is on this jury?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. Nobody knows except the Minister and a few of his aides. They wanted to keep it secret so no one could try to find them and intimidate them."

"Sounds like something Lucius Malfoy would do." Hannah said to the agreement of the room.

"Malfoy still has many friends in the Ministry, but Fudge did this purposely. He doesn't want Lucius to decide this trial before it even starts." Daniel said.

"I still don't trust that snake." Hannah spat.

"I don't think Malfoy trusts Malfoy." Daniel agreed. A knock came at the door. "Enter!" It opened and in came Auror Tonks.

"They are ready for you in the courtroom, Lord Greengrass." She said.

"Thank you Auror Tonks." Daniel said. After a second he raised his eyebrow. She still hadn't gone. "Was there something else you needed?"

"With your permission sir could I say a quick hello to my cousin?" She asked sheepishly.

"Cousin?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Daniel nodded and she walked (more like sprinted actually) towards Sirius who greeted her with a hug and a smile.

"It's good to see you Nymph." He said as they embraced.

"You too Old Dog." She grinned at him. "How longs it been?"

"Just after your eighth birthday I believe. Your mother m-"

"Excuse me." Harry said. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude but how are you both related?" He didn't know that Sirius had any cousins. Of course, he wasn't surprised. Every Pure blood had at least thirty relatives.

"She's my favorite cousin Andromeda's daughter." Sirius answered. "Therefore, by extension she's one of my favorite cousins as well."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Mum is so sorry she couldn't make it. She and Dad are on holiday in Europe and couldn't get back."

Sirius waved off her apology. "We'll all meet for a pint when they return. It'll be nice to see Teddy as well."

"Your mother is Andromeda Tonks?" Neville asked almost silently. Tonks raised an eyebrow but nodded to the boy. "That means your aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange…isn't it?"

Daniel and Sirius took a step forward placing themselves between Neville and Tonks. "Mr. Longbottom let's not-"Daniel started but was interrupted by Tonks.

"Only by blood." Tonks spat. "My Mum was kicked out of her family for marrying my father. Guess the rest of the Blacks couldn't get over their daughter marrying a Muggle-born. She's no aunt of mine."

Neville didn't reply. He just turned away from Tonks and didn't say another word.

"What was that all about?" Harry whispered to Daphne who shrugged. Harry walked cautiously over to Neville. "You okay Nev?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't really feel like discussing it right now." He looked around at then entire room. "I think I'm just going to head back to Hogwarts. I'm feeling tired."

Daniel walked over to Neville. "I'll escort you back to the floo. This place is a maze."

Neville nodded and looked over at Astoria. "I hope everything goes well today and you get justice." She smiled at him and gave a quick "thank you" before Daniel and he walked out of the room.

"What was his deal?" John asked no one in particular.

"It's only his story to tell." Susan answered.

"But you know it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only because of my Auntie." She responded in a tone indicating that she wouldn't say anything else.

"I am sorry if me being here caused any disturbance." Tonks said sincerely.

"The sins of family are not your sins, Nymph." Sirius said patting her on the back. "You shouldn't be held responsible for any crime that Bellatrix has committed."

She sighed. "Thanks, Old Dog. We best get going before they send someone else to see what's taking so long."

She led them out of the room with Daphne and Harry bringing up the rear. "Do you think Neville is alright?" Daphne asked her boyfriend as they walked down the hallway.

"I really just don't know." Harry said concernedly. The look that had come over his best friend's face when he had said the name Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry thought Neville was going to curse Tonks right then and there. He wanted to speak to him when he got back but he also didn't feel like getting knocked on his ass.

Soon enough Daniel joined them. "Neville get back okay?" Daphne asked.

Daniel nodded. "I went with him through the floo back to the school. Boy wouldn't look at me the entire time and didn't say anything to Dumbledore either. He just left and headed towards the Great Hall."

"Hope he's alright." Hermione commented.

"He probably just wants to be left alone. I'm sure he'll be fine." John said although he didn't sound one hundred percent certain.

When they arrived back at the courtroom the two security wizards were again waiting for them. "Afraid we'll have to search you again." The wizard from before said as he drew his wand. Greens across the board. The guard waved them in.

Once they got inside the courtroom, they noticed the clear difference from earlier. Where Sirius' trial had people almost out the door the courtroom was about half full now. If that even.

"Not a big turnout I see." Harry muttered. He was honestly relieved, and he could clearly see that Astoria was as well. The less people here the better.

"Please everyone take your seats." An older wizard called out. The tower had been taken down an in its place was just a single stand that rose a few feet off the ground. Next to it another bench had been added and was filled by a group of men and women. The jury most likely. "We are about to begin."

Harry looked around as he sat down. He was looking for the Weasley's. Surely, they would be here right? Even if they had pledged loyalty to Harry in this matter, he still would've assumed that they would show to see the results of the trial. Finally, he spotted them. It was only their women, however. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had taken a seat near the back even when there were countless seats open in front of them. Mrs. Weasley looked like she had been crying nonstop for days and knowing her she probably had been. Ginny saw Harry looking their way and sent a glare in his direction. Harry turned back to face the front. At least she was over this crush on him.

"Hello everyone." The older wizard said from the stand. "I am Ernest Hawkingworth and I will be presiding over todays trial." Unlike Fudge, this man wasn't given a scribe to do his announcing for him. That almost made Harry wonder where Percy was. Guess he was too busy to even show up to his little brothers' trial. Probably busy kissing Fudge's ass. "Auror Talbot please bring in the defendants."

The battle hardened Auror nodded and left the room through a door in the back of the courtroom and returned moments later with a chained Malfoy and Weasley. The two boys looked…horrible to say the least. They were both wearing two black and grey jumpsuits not unlike the one that Sirius had been in when Harry first met him. They also looked like they hadn't shaven or bathed in months even though they had only been taken in last week. Stubble was forming in patches all over their young faces. Harry sniffed the air. Yeah, they hadn't bathed or been given the chance in a while. If the smell didn't give that away the dandruff falling from their hair in waves surely did.

Captain Talbot lead the two boys in front of Ernest. "Draco Malfoy and Ronald…" Ernest squinted at the sheet of paper that had been provided him and then looked back at Ron. "It appears that you have been stripped of your family name, so you'll only be referred to as Ronald." It looked like Ron's heart dropped into his stomach. "Please sit." A pair of booths that looked like they were straight out of a Muggle courtroom appeared behind them. Captain Talbot lead them both to them and sat them down. He attached their chains to a piece of metal in the center of their booths.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ronald." Ernest said looking at the paper again. "You are being charged with battery, assault, and attempted murder. How do you plead?"

"Mr. Malfoy pleads not guilty." A man spoke up from his place by Lucius Malfoy in the front bench and rose from his seat.

"And you are?" Ernest asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am Mr. Malfoy's attorney. James Collingsworth." The man replied as he made his way to the two booths. The guard their looked to Hawkingworth who nodded at him to let the man pass.

"Shit." Daniel muttered under his breath.

"Who is he Mr. Greengrass?" Harry whispered to the man.

"He's the best damn lawyer in Great Britain." Daniel replied. "I knew that Lucius would do something like this."

Ernest's quill wrote something down on his piece of parchment. "The record now shows that Mr. Malfoy has pleaded not guilty. Ronald how do you plead?"

Ron didn't answer. "Young man did you hear me?" Ronald nodded slowly. "You must answer me. How do yo-"

"Guilty." Ron said suddenly.

Ernest looked surprised. "You wish to plead guilty on all charges?" Ron nodded again. "Since you have pleaded guilty there is a mandatory ten years in Azkaban. You will be placed back in your cell and be moved there at a time in the near future. Do you have anything to say?"

Ron slowly stood up with Captain Talbot having his wand ready in case he wanted to try something. Ron slowly turned to face the direction of Harry, but he wasn't looking at his former friend. "I am so sorry for what I did to you." He said in an almost whisper to Astoria who wouldn't meet him in the eye. "I'm not worthy of any type of forgiveness and I'm not asking for any. Nothing can ever fix what I did. I deserve where I'm going. I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry." Again, Astoria wouldn't look him in the eye. Daniel pulled her closer to him and fixed Ronald with a glare. Ron hung his head and Talbot led him back through the door he had come through and out of the courtroom. Mrs. Weasley broke down into a fresh set of sobs.

"Mrs. Weasley." Ernest said gently. "If you would like to say your goodbyes to your son, I will allow it."

"T-Thank you Ernest." She sputtered out. One of the guards from the doors gestured to her. She and Ginny were led from the courtroom towards the room that her son had disappeared into.

"Representing the Ministry against Mr. Malfoy is John Stephens." Stephens rose from his seat and made his way to the center of the courtroom. "Mr. Stephens you may begin."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Stephens said and then turned to face Malfoy. "Now Mr. Malfoy you have pleaded not guilty today, but this runs in direct contrast to your admission of guilt when questioned by Ministry employees last week. Do you recall this questioning?"

"Yes." Draco said evenly. "I was treated horribly and when this is all over, I'd like an apology from the people that questioned me. Mainly that Talbot person."

"You mean Captain Talbot?" Draco nodded. "The same Captain Talbot that you attempted to kill the night when you were apprehended?"

"What?" Draco grunted. "What are you talking about?"

"Captain Talbot!" Stephens called over to the man who had returned to the courtroom. "Would you swear on your magic that when you brought Mr. Malfoy in that he attempted to cast the Killing Curse on you?"

Captain Talbot drew his wand and swore such a statement. "_Lumos_." A light burst out of the end of his wand.

"Very good Captain." Stephens nodded at the man. "What do you think of that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Objection." Collingsworth called out. "It is obvious that a curse was not performed on the Captain because he is still here. How would we know what type of spell Mr. Malfoy was casting?"

"I'll offer up my memory if you like, sir." Captain Talbot said to the man. "And I've been an Auror for a long time. I think I know a Killing Curse when I see one."

"Bring out the Pensieve." Ernest ordered and immediately it was wheeled out to the center of the courtroom. "Captain please proceed." The Captain placed his wand on his temple and withdrew his memory. He stepped forward and placed in the well of memories. The man who had wheeled the Pensieve in tapped on the item twice with his wand and the familiar six-sided cube appeared above the Pensieve. Harry recognized the room very well. It was the Hospital Wing at night. And there was Malfoy skulking towards an empty bed before he was stopped by Captain Talbot. Each of them trained their wands on the other before Malfoy called something out. "A-" He got out before Captain Talbot disarmed him and then stunned him. Malfoy hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Interesting." Collingsworth turned to Talbot. "You say he was going to cast the Killing Curse, but he only got out a single syllable before you attacked him. Very curious."

"That's not what happened!" Phineas thundered. "That memories been tampered with!"

"It is your memory sir." Collingsworth raised an eyebrow. "The only person who could tamper with said memory is you."

Collingsworth raised his hands in front of him in defense. "I am not calling you a liar sir. I am just suggesting that you may have fired too quickly. You might think you heard the Killing Curse, but it was possibly just a summoning charm."

"I'm afraid I must agree with Mr. Collingsworth, Captain." Ernest said. "Mr. Malfoy clearly drew his wand but there is no evidence indicating that he meant to cast the Killing Curse. This statement has been stricken from the record." The quill crossed something out on the parchment rather furiously.

Captain Talbot muttered something under his breath but otherwise stepped back to his place by the booth.

"As I way saying Mr. Malfoy." Stephens spat at the boy. "You plead not guilty, but you admitted to this when under questioning and under Veritaserum. How do you explain this?"

"I was Imperiused by Joseph Duffy." Malfoy responded.

"Joseph Duffy." Stephens repeated. "Your accomplice."

"I would call him my captor." Malfoy said even though Duffy Sr. had never taken him hostage. "He forced me to do this. I would never hurt anyone." Harry resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"You claim you were under the Imperious Curse but when questioned you claimed quite the opposite." Stephens challenged. "How do you explain this?"

"Objection, Your Honor." Collingsworth said. "Those under the Imperious Curse wouldn't remember being under it. So how else is my client supposed to respond when questioned?"

"Sustained." Ernest rang his gavel. "Your next question Mr. Stephens."

Stephens shook his head angrily but otherwise moved on. "Mr. Malfoy when questioned by these Aurors you claimed that you committed the attack on Astoria Greengrass that day because you wanted to get back at Mr. Harry Potter. Why would you want to do this?"

"I hate Potter." Draco looked around till his eyes met Harry's. "He's a showoff and he gets away with everything at school. But I would never hurt anyone because of it. I only said that because of the curse."

"So, you claim no responsibility in this matter?" Stephens asked the boy.

"No. My father raised me right. I would never hurt a woman except in self-defense." Malfoy said. Harry wanted to get up and strangle the Slytherin right here and right now.

"I have no further questions, Your Honor." Stephens shook his head.

"I also have no questions, Your Honor." Collingsworth said.

Ernest nodded. "Would Astoria Greengrass like to say anything today?" Astoria sunk into her seat. Daniel gave her a kiss on the head. "It's okay." Harry heard him say as the man rose. "I am Daniel Greengrass and I will be making a statement on behalf of my daughter."

"You have the floor, My Lord." Ernest nodded at him respectfully.

"This boy can lie all he wants." Daniel turned to look at Draco. "He can make claims that he was under the Imperious Curse but that doesn't change the obvious. You are a monster, boy. You drugged the Weasley boy and then you beat my daughter like an animal."

"That is enough Daniel!" Ernest rang his gavel. "I understand you're upset but tha-"

"Upset?" Daniel laughed with no humor. "Ernest, I hope you never have to go through this with either of your granddaughters. Have some little shit beat them to the edge of death." With that he turned again to face Draco. "I hope you burn for this."

"I call for Lord Greengrass' removal!" Lucius sprang up out of his seat and pointed at his rival. "He wishes ill will towards my son."

Ernest rang his gavel. "Lord Greengrass will not be removed but a guard will be assigned to him." On cue the guard who had escorted the Weasley women back to Ron now moved to Daniel's side. "I'm sorry Daniel, but any further disruption and you will leave me no choice but to have you removed." Lord Greengrass didn't say anything but sat back down in his seat.

"Stephens do you have anyone else to call?"

"No, Your Honor." Stephens shook his head.

"Then please make your final statement."

Stephens looked around at the jury. "Distinguished members of the jury. I appeal to your sense of morality. Don't let this boy go free. He has committed a crime against Miss Greengrass, and it would be an insult to her if we allowed this boy to walk out of here today."

Stephens stepped back and Collingsworth took his place. "I hope that we have presented enough evidence to you here today to prove my client's innocence. Mr. Malfoy has done nothing wrong that he wasn't coerced into doing. It is a travesty that Miss Greengrass was attacked but you cannot blame my client for another man's actions. The Malfoy family has already informed me that they will levy charges against Joseph Duffy for the curse on their son."

"Members of the jury please remove yourselves from the courtroom and come to a decision amongst yourselves." Ernest said and the jury rose from their seats and filed into the door leading to the hallway behind the stand.

"Did we win dad?" Daphne asked her father as those in the courtroom rose to stretch their legs and talk amongst themselves.

"I don't know." He said more to himself than his oldest daughter. "I really don't."

"That was quick." John said as the jury filed back into the courtroom.

After they took their seats, Ernest was surprised to see them back so soon. It had only been five minutes. "Was there something you all needed?" He asked them.

A man rose up from his seat. "No, Your Honor." He shook his head. "We are here to give our verdict."

"Your verdict?" Ernest blinked. "Are you sure you don't want some more time."

"No, Your Honor. It was unanimous." The man kept looking around the room. Harry thought he was spending a lot of time glancing at Lucius Malfoy.

"Proceed then." Ernest waved his hand.

The man cleared his throat and unfurled a piece of parchment. "In the case of Draco Malfoy, we the jury find him innocent on all ch-"

"HORSE SHIT!" Daniel and John thundered shooting to their feet.

"ORDER!" Ernest rang his gavel and pointed it at Daniel. "Guard, please remove Lord Greengrass from the room."

"HOW MUCH DID HE PAY YOU, YOU DAMN COWARDS?!" Daniel roared at the jury as the guard went to his side. Even though they were a fair bit of distance away a few of them shirked back in their seats from the father. "FIND YOUR DAMN BALLS!"

"Escort Lord Greengrass out!" Ernest rang his gavel again.

"Sir, please don't make this harder on yourself." The guard said to Daniel who swatted his hand away.

"No fucking justice in this world anymore!" Daniel called out to the entire courtroom. He stormed out of the room letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Bloody cowards!" John gave the jury the two fingered salute storming out of the courtroom followed by the rest of their party.

Outside Daniel was letting his frustration be known. "FUCK!" He pounded the wall with his fist over and over again. "BLOODY DAMMIT!" Finally, Sirius grabbed him from behind and held his arms back.

"Enough Daniel!" Sirius said into his ear.

Behind them Astoria was holding back tears as she shook back and forth. "It'll be okay dear." Jane whispered clutching her daughter to her. "It'll be okay."

"Bullshit." Daniel said darkly. "Nothing will ever be okay as long as bloody bastards like Malfoy can show enough money where justice doesn't mean shit anymore."

"A bold accusation." A cold voice drawled. "Care to back it up?" Coming out of the courtroom now was Lucius Malfoy followed quickly by Lady Malfoy and Draco. Behind them the courtroom was slowly starting to clear out but many of the occupants were waiting behind curiously.

"I would actually." Daniel started at Lucius, but Sirius held him back at the last second.

"No!" Sirius hissed. "You hit him. You play his bloody game."

"What about me then?" John asked starting forward, but it was Harry who held him back. Harry shook his head at his friend.

"You're lucky Duffy." Draco sneered.

"And why's that Malfoy?" Harry glared at him.

"He's lucky that we don't charge him because of his damn father. For all we know he helped plan the entire thing." Draco answered with a smirk.

Harry was barely able to hold his friend back. "I'll end you, you little ferret!" John roared.

"That's enough!" Tonks ordered sprinting into the hallway her wand in front of her.

"We're doing nothing." Draco shrugged. "It's these two that are causing the fuss."

"Leave. Now." She glared at the boy. If she was off duty right now, she'd teach the little shit a little lesson in manners. And on how to treat a woman.

"We have other places to be." Lucius said dismissively and began to walk away his son fast behind him. The only one who didn't follow immediately was Lady Malfoy. "Cousin." She nodded at Sirius who gave her a curt one in response. Her eyes glanced over to Tonks and she looked as if she wished to say something but decided against it before she left behind her son and husband.

As soon as the Malfoys were gone Sirius released his hold on Daniel. "You can't beat Lucius Malfoy by brawn. The man is like a damn cockroach. He'll just come back stronger."

"Not if I squish him like the bug he is." Daniel muttered and then turned towards his daughter. Astoria had stopped shaking but tears were still trickling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that we couldn't get justice for you here today Tori. I-" He was interrupted by the two arms that threw themselves around his waist.

"I don't blame you Daddy. It's the Malfoy's fault. Not yours." She said. He hugged her close and shook his head.

"Are you trying to get yourself stunned?" Harry asked John as he finally released him.

"I could've knocked his teeth out before Tonks stunned me." John shrugged and spat down the hallway where the Malfoy's had disappeared.

"Oi!" Tonks glared at him. "And no, you couldn't have. I'm pretty fast."

"I'm here to escort you back to the floo." She continued. "Minister's orders."

Daniel shook his head. "Fudge must not want us to cause a ruckus in front of all these people." They turned to see many of the courtroom occupants were still watching them with curiosity.

"Why don't you lot piss off?" Sirius growled taking a step towards the crowd who scattered. It pays to be a world-famous killer. Even if you didn't commit the crime you were accused of committing.

"Yeah that'll look good for the Prophet." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"The Prophet can suck my-"

"I think it's time to go." Hannah pushed him to follow Tonks who was rolling her eyes.

"Come on." She started to lead them back down the hallway towards the floo.

"He's a damn genius." Daphne muttered.

"What'd you say?" Harry asked looking towards his girlfriend.

"Malfoy. He's a genius." She said again.

"Why?" He asked confused. "He just was named innocent remember?"

She glared at him. "Yes, Harry I remember. I was sort of there. But that damn lawyer of his. He knew that there'd be no way to tell if someone was under the Imperious Curse after it was over. Even if Malfoy's father hadn't coerced the jury then it still wouldn't have been an easy case."

Harry grumbled. He didn't like any credit towards that little ferret but honestly credit was due here. They hadn't had a fighting chance.

They finally got back to the room containing the floo. "Harry, a quick word if you will before you go?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and followed Sirius into the corner of the room for privacy. "What is it?" He asked.

"So, I was just thinking." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hannah told me that she tells you not to do that." Harry grinned at him. Sirius responded by rolling his eyes.

"Could I speak? I'm trying to be serious here."

"I thought you were Sirius?" Harry quipped.

"You are Prongs' son, aren't you?" Sirius sighed. "Well I was going to ask you come live with me from now on, but I guess that wouldn't appeal to you."

"W-What?" Harry blinked. Had he really heard that right?

"I'm a free man now Harry." Sirius grinned. "Which means that I can live in my own damn home from now on and not some cave or a back-alley brothel." Hannah must've heard the last word because she turned to look at them. "Just a metaphor dear." He smiled sweetly at her which she only rolled her eyes at.

"What about Hannah?" Harry asked.

"What about her?"

"Would she be living with you too?" Harry asked. "And John as well?"

"Well we haven't really discussed it." Sirius responded. "I was only freed today after all. But I don't even know if she would want to live with a dog like me."

"Well even if she doesn't, I would love too!" Harry grinned embracing his Godfather.

"R-Really?" Sirius said emotion taking ahold. "With your relatives I did-"

"Sirius. You're my real family. You and Remus." Harry frowned a bit. "Where was he today anyway?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not sure. Last I heard he was doing some assignment for Dumbledore. Something is going down on the mainland."

Harry sighed. Dumbledore better not get his favorite professor hurt. "Rest assured though that between you and the Dursley's, I choose you one hundred times out of one hundred."

Sirius grinned and hugged his nephew again. "You make me the happiest dog in the world."

"I'll be sure to tell Hannah." Harry muttered.

"Consider my offer revoked." Sirius drew back and glared at Harry but with no real malice in his voice.

"Hey!" Daphne called over to the both of them. "Are you two lovebirds done over there?"

"Here is your boyfriend Miss Greengrass, safe and unharmed." Sirius countered leading Harry over. "Hannah, care to grab a drink at the Cauldron? I want to run something by you."

"Sure." She leaned over and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "I can treat my now favorite ex-convict to a drink."

"Please. I'm paying." He grinned and they shared a quick kiss.

"Vomit." John said as he fake retched.

"Piss off." Hannah glared at John.

"Was nice meeting you son." Sirius extended a hand towards him. "Even though I did blow your mind a bit."

John frowned a bit at the nickname that Sirius called him but otherwise shook the man's hand. "Just didn't expect my mother to be snogging Sirius Black is all." John shrugged and ignored the next glare that his mother sent his way.

Sirius shook with laughter. "Fair enough."

"We should probably get back anyway. I just want to go back and take a nap." John sighed.

"We can't remember?" Harry said and John looked confused. "Practice? The game against Ilvermorny is in three days last I checked."

"Shit." John muttered. He turned to face Astoria. "Hey buddy it didn't go the way it was supposed to go today. Next time I see Malfoy, I'll-"

"You'll do nothing you idiot." She slapped him upside the head. "Don't get suspended again. Please. For me."

He sighed. "I promise."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "Thanks though."

He smiled at her again. "See you lot on the other side." He said before walking into the floo and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Hermione hugged Sirius before she left. "I'm so glad you're finally free, Sirius."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Please do come visit this summer." He smiled at her which she returned before leaving in the floo.

Susan said her goodbyes to everyone before leaving. "I guess I'm next." Harry said and shook Daniel's hand. He gave Jane and Hannah hugs before coming to Astoria. "Tori, I'm so sorry things didn't work out today. Our justice system is in severe need of a repair if criminals like Malfoy can walk out free."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Harry." She said and gave him a hug. "Please come see me this summer. You can help me practice for Quidditch season."

He was delighted when he heard that she was planning on trying out for the Slytherin team next year. It would just make that match all the more interesting. "I would be happy to."

Harry gave his Godfather one last hug before leaving in a flash of green light arriving back in Dumbledore's office.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked when she saw his smile.

He smiled. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Apologize for the short chapter. I was originally going to do Malfoy's trial last chapter but decided not too. On a side note I just wanted to thank all of you. This story just passed 3k Followers last chapter. When I first decided to write this story last year I never could've imagined you guys would show it love like this. From the bottom of my heart: thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: What's up y'all! I'll be off work for the next two weeks so hopefully I'll be able to get this story finished for you. We got sent home due to the COVID-19 Virus or Corona Virus as people are calling it. This goes without saying but everybody should be washing their hands as frequently as possible. **

* * *

"AGAIN WEASLEY!" Angelina shouted above the whistling wind. "RUN IT AGAIN!"

That was probably the tenth time in a row that they had run that very play and Harry knew they would keep running it until it was down to perfection. Now that Smith was off the team permanently and Ginny had taken his place as a reserve, she would need to know this play. Especially if they wanted to beat Ilvermorny. The Americans had proven a bigger challenge than Harry had thought they would be. They had absolutely dominated Beauxbatons a team that Hogwarts itself had only tiptoed past. If they were going to win this whole thing, they needed to be on their A game. And that wasn't the only thing that had him worried. The Third and final Task was coming up in a matter of weeks and he was nowhere near prepared. All he knew that it was to take place at what used to be his favorite place: The Quidditch Pitch. He had seen what they had done to it. It was now a maze that stretched for what seemed like a mile but only really encompassed the stadium. What lay inside he had no idea, but he knew it would be his biggest challenge yet. Especially with Krum there. The older boy would surely be angry about everything that had happened. He really hoped he didn't run into Krum in the maze but with his luck he knew it was bound to happen.

He inwardly groaned. He just remembered that he had to meet Daphne after this and not for the type of rendezvous that he would've preferred. She was helping him train for the Third Task. She had been putting him through a series of exercises in the CG Room until he about felt ready to drop. Tonight, would be even worse. He already felt like he wanted to keel over from exhaustion.

"Duffy!" Angelina shouted at the boy. "Slipknot!" Duffy didn't even acknowledge his captain. He dropped the ball out of his grasp down to Weasley. Ginny fumbled it momentarily but then got a grasp on it. She passed it out to Angie who slammed it with her broom back to Duffy who did the same. It went whizzing by Bletchley who looked like he swore under his breath. "That's what I like to see!" Angelina shouted to her team who all grinned. "Run it again!"

"We've been out here for hours, Johnson." Ginny groaned. "Can't we call it a night?"

Angelina's eyes narrowed at the girl. "You think the Americans are calling it a night? Obviously, you weren't there when they manhandled the French. They're coming for us Weasley and we need to be ready."

"I'm just saying we could use a breather." Ginny argued. Everybody around her inched back on their brooms.

"You want a breather?" Angie asked. "Congratulations you just had one. Now back to it!"

Ginny glared at the older girl but nonetheless got back into formation. "SLIPKNOT!" Angelina yelled out. They ran the play another three times. Only once did Bletchley manage to block the Quaffle from going in. "Harry what do you think?" She asked her Assistant Captain. The entire teams' eyes were now on Harry silently pleading with him.

"I think that we could all do with a good night of rest." Harry said and was rewarded with looks of gratitude from the team.

She nodded. "Everyone hit the showers. You're free for tonight but we're back here tomorrow same time." Everyone wisely held in their groans. No need to give Angelina any ideas.

"Let's get the hell out of here." John said quickly to Harry as they touched down on the ground.

"What's the rush?" Harry said sardonically. John's response was to glare at him.

"You might be one of my captains, but I'll still knock you on your ass." John grumbled. "Where are you going?" He asked as Harry made his way towards the exit. "Showers are that way."

Harry shrugged. "Why shower now when I'm just going to get sweaty with Daphne in just fifteen minutes." John raises an eyebrow and Harry's face went pink. "Not what I mean-"

"I knew what you meant moron." John rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like walking up by myself. I'll just shower in the dorm."

Harry shrugged. "Alright then." They left the locker room and started off towards the exit.

"You think we've done enough?" John asked as they walked. "To beat the Americans, I mean."

Harry sighed. "We've been working ourselves to the bloody bone night after night. If we haven't prepped enough by now, then no amount of training will do anything."

"Nice to hear." A familiar voice rang out. As they left the hallway leading outside, they turned to see Vivian looking back at them. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket with her team logo on the front of it. "Should be a cakewalk then."

"Vivian." Harry and John said simultaneously and nodded at her. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

She raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm spying on you?" She chuckled. "You don't have to worry boys. I play fair."

Harry still looked suspicious, so she continued. "I like walking along the field. It soothes me. I was just feeling a bit homesick, so I just wanted to clear my mind."

"Alright." Harry said slowly. "It was just a little strange seeing you here after our practice is all."

"Like I said I just wanted to clear my head." Vivian said. "Safe to say though I'm excited to finally play against you both. You especially Potter."

"It'll be fun catching the Snitch right in front of you." Harry grinned.

She laughed. "Oh, we'll see Potter. We'll see."

"What is she doing here?" Ginny growled as she walked out of the exit.

"This is Vivian, Weasley." Duffy said resisting the urge to glare at her. "She's the captain of the Ilvermorny team."

"I know who she is, Snake." Ginny snapped at John. "Why is she here?"

"Saying hello to two friends." Vivian said coolly to the redhead. "And good luck when we play."

"Saying hello or spying?" Ginny accused. "She should leave. She's not welcome her-"

"Maybe it's you who should leave." Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked I was talking to Harry and John. Not you."

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Uhm…yes?" Harry said confused. "Last I checked we weren't dating Ginny or even really friends. You can fight your own battles. You don't need me."

Ginny's face turned the color of her own hair. "What happened to you Harry?" She roared. Behind her more and more of the team were starting to file out but they all stood back and observed. "Ever since you started dating that Greengrass bint you've become a completely different person!"

Before Harry could defend his girlfriend, her cousin beat him to the punch. "Shut your damn mouth, Weasley." He growled taking a step towards her. She unconsciously took a step back her eyes flashing with something resembling fear. "You don't have to worry. I don't put hands on women. Bloody hell I didn't believe half the stories Hermione told me but Merlin. You really can't accept that Harry is happy. If you truly cared for him, you would move on and give up this bloody schoolgirl crush on the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived and not on Harry."

The night rang out with the sound of a slap across John's face. "Piss off Duffy!" Ginny yelled rearing back to hit him again. Before she could she was flattened by a right hook out of nowhere.

"I think I should've made myself a bit clearer." Daphne seethed. "Don't touch my fucking family, bitch!" She went to the ground and started following up with a punch to Weasley's face before Harry wrestled her off the poor girl.

"Might want to get out of here, Weasley." Vivian said trying to hold back a smirk but failing. "Before Harry loses his grip."

Ginny glared at Vivian but nonetheless got to her feet. She was clutching her lip and it had already started to turn a different color. Daphne had busted it open. "This isn't over Greengrass." She hissed before running off towards the castle.

"Yes, it is!" Harry called after her as he still held on to his girlfriend who had started to calm down a bit although he suspected this to be a ruse, so he would release her. "Easy." He whispered to her.

She glared at him before he finally let her go. "I was trying to get away because you smell like shit." This made John snort. "You're not much better." He shrugged.

"I thought you were going to meet me up at the Castle." Harry said trying to change the subject.

"I got tired of waiting." She responded. "So, I came looking."

"You didn't have to do that." John said but took a step towards Daphne and embraced her. "But thanks cousin."

She pushed him away. "What part of you both smell like shit did you not get?" She sucked air in and out. "Bloody hell."

"Nice right hook you got there, Greengrass." Vivian complemented. "I'm almost envious."

Daphne shrugged. "Bitch had it coming what can I say."

"We should probably get back." John said to them and his eyes flitted towards the exit where the team was still watching.

"Come on you lot!" The Weasley twins shouted out. If they were angry at all that Daphne had hit their sister, they didn't show it. "Let's go grab some damn dinner."

"Yeah let's go." Daphne said to Harry.

"Dinner?" He asked confused. "Aren't we going to train?"

She shook her head. "We can take a night off. Besides you need to take a shower."

"Okay I get it. I smell." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get back." John said.

"Guess I'll see you guys at the game then." Vivian said to the two boys and held out a hand which they both shook. "Good luck to you."

"You too Vivian." Harry said and John echoed the sentiment. The girl nodded at Daphne before taking her leave.

"What the hell was that about Harry?" Angelina asked walking up with her arms folded.

"Weasley has a big mouth." Harry responded simply.

"That's our sister." Twin One said as they both walked over. "Been in love with Harry ever since she was a little girl." Twin Two finished. "Doesn't like being told no." They both said together.

Angelina shook her head. "I know she's your sister but I'm strongly considering bringing Smith back. She's better than him but at least with him we know what we're in for."

Harry sighed but nodded. He wished it hadn't come to this, but Ginny was showing that she couldn't work with the team. It might be wise to just cut the cord.

"Come on let's get some food." John said to everyone's agreement.

"Is this game at least at a reasonable time?" Daphne asked Harry as they started walking back towards the Castle.

"Define reasonable?" He asked.

"In the afternoon?" She clarified.

"Oh…no." He said. "I think it's around seven in the evening."

"Seven?" She blinked. "Why so bloody late?"

"What would you like us to do?" John raised an eyebrow. "Have classes cancelled that day?"

She shrugged. "That'd be nice. I think Hermione would have a problem with it though."

"Oh yeah." John's heart sank as they came closer to the castle.

"Forgot about your girlfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bold strategy."

"I'd forget about a Mudblood girlfriend too." A familiar voice sneered. Harry gritted his teeth as Malfoy sauntered towards them alone. "I still can't believe you let her touch you, Duffy. Just shows again what a disgrace you are."

"Only one of us here is a disgrace, Draco." John said in an even but cool tone. "Care to guess who it is?"

Draco sneered at him. "Careful Duffy."

"Or else what Malfoy?" Harry challenged. "What are you really going to do?"

"You saw what I did before." Draco smirked. "Want to test me again?"

"You little fucking ferret." Daphne snapped drawing her wand. Harry thought about just letting her cast the spell for a second but restrained her at the last second. "Let me go!" She said over and over again.

"Don't play his game." He whispered to her as he clutched her to him. John was totally silent towards all of this.

He didn't say a single word only treated Malfoy with a look that Harry couldn't explain. "Come on." He said simply to his friend and cousin.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Come on." He repeated walking around Malfoy. Malfoy reached for his wand as his housemate came close, but the Irish boy did nothing.

Harry and Daphne slowly started following behind him. "Coward." Malfoy called after John who didn't turn around.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Daphne asked as soon as they were out of view and earshot.

"Go to the castle." John replied simply. "Don't wait up for me."

He started off back towards where they had just come from. "Where are you going?" Harry asked fearfully. He didn't like the look in his friends' eyes.

"Just going for a walk is all." Duffy replied without turning around.

Harry shook his head once John had disappeared. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Who cares." Daphne asked. "Sounds like the ferret is about to get what he deserves."

* * *

Draco laughed to himself. It had been far too easy to get under Greengrass' skin. He honestly thought Potter would let her off the leash for a second, but he hadn't been disappointed. Potter had frozen like a coward.

He shouldn't try that again. As much as he liked needling those blood traitors, do it enough times and they would eventually snap.

That's what he expected Duffy to do. The boy was a known a powder keg. That's why the look he had given had been so unsettling. It was…nothingness. He had never seen anything like it before. He had honestly feared for his safety before the Irishman just walked away. That didn't mean he shouldn't be on his guard. He would have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of the term.

He just wanted to go down to the Lake for a short walk. His father had bought him a hundred-year-old scotch to celebrate the trial victory. He didn't want to drink it in the dorms and have one of the other little shits try to steal from him while he slept. Nor did he have a place in the Castle to drink it without fear of being discovered. Better to just enjoy the night air and get a little alcohol in his system.

He looked around and suddenly realized he didn't know where he was. He had seen this area before but forgot where it was relative to the rest of the forest. "Shit." He muttered and took a sip of his scotch. How the fuck would he find his way back?

A snap of a twig in the trees got his attention next. He swiftly drew his wand and pointed it towards the sound. "Whose there?" He called out nervously to no response. "Duffy? Is that you?"

Again, no response. "Don't bloody try anything or I'll break your ribs like your cousin."

The next sound came from the trees behind him. A branch moving. He whirled around and levelled his wand at the sound. "_CRUCIO!"_ The red light whizzed through the trees, but he wasn't rewarded with the sound of screams. "Come out now! Whoever is there!"

"Draaaaaaaccccccoooo." A voice sang out. Malfoy fired off another Cruciatus Curse in the direction of it but still no luck. "I wouldn't try that again. It'll only serve to make me angrier."

"Duffy?" Draco called out not being able to help the fear that was slowly seeping into his voice. "Come out and handle this like men!"

"Men?" The voice called out. After hearing it again it didn't sound like Duffy. Who else could it be though? "You're not a man. You're a sniveling coward and your reckoning has come."

A light shot out of the trees and tripped him up sending him to the ground. "FUCK YOU!" He yelped in pain.

"You're not my type I'm afraid." The voice retorted. It was drawing closer and closer. He needed to get the hell out of here.

"Mercy!" He cried out in fear as he backed himself up against a tree. "Please! Mercy!"

"Mercy?" The voice asked drawing ever closer. "Is that what the Greengrass girl asked for? When you beat her again and again?"

"_DIFFENDO_!" A red light shot out of the trees and slammed into Draco's right leg. He cried out in pain as it felt like a sword was being driven through his flesh. Every nerve in the leg was on fire.

"I'm begging you!" He sobbed again and again. "Let me go."

Out of the shadows of the trees came…someone. He was garbed all in black from head to toe. He was wearing a ski mask across his mouth and had a hood over his head so all Draco could see were his eyes.

"Let you go?" The man asked. "But we've only just begun." Draco couldn't see the man's face, but he could tell that he was smiling.

"Pl-"

"Say please one more time." The shadow leveled a wand at him. "I dare you."

"Just le-" Draco tried getting off a spell with element of surprise on his side but it didn't matter.

"_DIFFENDO!"_ The light came streaking at him again but this time instead of slamming into his leg it struck his hand. It took him a second to realize that the bloody stump on his right arm used to have his hand attached to it and then he saw it on the ground in front of him. He started to howl in pain. "_Silencio_." Draco continued to howl but nothing came out. "As much as I'd love for you to continue, we wouldn't want anyone to come along and cut this short now would we?"

"Where were we?" The shadow asked condescendingly. "Oh yes. _Diffendo!"_

* * *

"Shit so they really found him down by the Black Lake?" Tracey asked.

Hermione nodded. "According to John nobody had seen him for about a day when Dumbledore sent Professors out looking for him." Hermione shivered. "They found his right hand in the trees and apparently he'll have nerve damage in both his legs for the rest of his life. And his chest was so brutalized he'll have those scars permanently."

"Merlin." Neville commented. "Who do you think did it Harry?"

Harry had been silent while the others had been talking. Next to him Daphne squeezed his leg as if warning him. Harry's only response was a shrug.

"You okay there bud?" Blaise asked. "You seem like you have your mind on something."

"Just thinking about the game tomorrow." Harry responded before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Why couldn't this be on the weekend?" Hermione groaned. "I have that five-inch essay for charms I need to work on."

"How many inches have you done already?" Daphne asked.

"Four and a half." Hermione responded nonchalantly.

"I think you'll be alright." Blaise snorted.

"So is Malfoy coming back?" Tracey asked turning the conversation back to their previous topic.

"Doubtful." John said as he sat down next to Hermione.

"What makes you say that?" Blaise asked curiously.

"He doesn't have a hand anymore." John shrugged. "I doubt Daddy would put him back in that environment. Who knows what will happen at this point?"

"Malfoy Senior will probably raise hell at the next Governors meeting though." Daphne added.

John shrugged again. "Let him. Nothing they can do about the situation. Cunt had it coming anyway." Hermione glared at him for the swear but otherwise didn't disagree with him.

"I know but even then, it seemed a little excessive." Harry said looking at his friend. "Losing a hand. Having that much damage done to your body."

John's eyes narrowed at Harry. "After what he did to Tori no punishment could be too much for that little ferret." He said coolly. Their friends shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the now terse situation.

"I have to agree with Duffy, Harry." Neville broke the silence. "Whoever did this gave Malfoy what he had coming for all the hurt he's inflicted on other people over the years. I say give the guy a medal."

"I wouldn't say that too loud Neville." Hermione warned. "They might think you had a hand in it."

Neville shrugged. "Let them. I was busy all that night and Slytherins say that's around when he left the dungeons."

"I can vouch for that." Tracey said. "I was with him."

"What were you two doing all night?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Tracey and Neville both tinged pink. "N-None of your damn business!" Tracey snapped. "Where were you Blaise."

"We were in the library studying." Susan answered for the both of them with Blaise nodding along with her. "Where were you guys?" She looked over at John, Harry, Daphne, and Hermione.

"We came back from the stadium and decided to go to the CG Room." Daphne answered. Hermione had begun but shut her mouth suddenly. "We used it as a hot tub."

"You guys were there all night?" Hermione asked with a strange look on her face.

"Most of it." Daphne responded. "Can't remember when we all headed back to our Common Rooms, but it was late."

"Oh." Hermione answered never losing that strange look.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"I went to bed early." Hermione replied simply. She got up out of her seat. "I should probably get going. I want to get to Herbology."

"Let me walk you there." John said starting to get up.

"No, it's fine." Hermione brushed him off.

"Are you s-" He began but she had already started walking away. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Aren't you her boyfriend?" Daphne asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm…I think so?" John tried to joke but was met with a sigh from the entire table.

"I'll talk to her at Herbology." Harry said.

"Thanks mate." John nodded at him. "Did you ever manage to read that Prophet article by the way?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Sirius sent me a signed copy." Harry wagged his eyes at him. "That little bit of him kissing Hannah is on the front page."

"Piss off." John growled. "None of that shit this summer."

"This summer?" Daphne asked curiously. "What's happening this summer."

"Shit." John muttered. "I didn't want to tell you like this."

"Tell me what John Duffy?" She asked with a warning tone in her voice.

"So, Mum already talked to Uncle Daniel." John rubbed the back of his neck. "But me and her are going to be moving in with Sirius."

"WHAT?!" Daphne's eyes went wide. "Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

"Daniel was supposed to tell you." Harry shirked back in his seat at the seething look Daphne gave him.

"And why are you going to b- YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH HIM TOO?!" Daphne roared drawing the looks of pretty much everyone left in the Great Hall.

"Yeah." Harry said meekly. John wisely started to inch out of his seat while his cousin's ire was now on Harry.

"And when did you know this?" She hissed as the rest of their friends started to follow John's lead. "SIT. DOWN." She snapped at them and they all plopped back down in their seats.

"He asked me the day of the trial." Harry responded. "I forgot to tell you I'm sorry."

"Harry." She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I need to know things like this. I want to hear it from you not offhandedly from my Uncle. Okay?" He nodded. "Thank you. I may have ove- GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN BREAKFAST!" She snapped at the people who were still eyeing them. Everyone outside of their group wisely lost interest. "What was I saying?"

"That you may have overreacted?" Tracey asked with a smirk.

"No that doesn't sound right." Daphne thought to herself for a second before waving it off. "It'll come to me."

* * *

The woman walked into the dimly lit pub and started to look around. Where was the man she was meeting? He was the one who insisted on this locale in the first place. She was grateful however in a way. Although the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned since they first opened it no one would think to look for them here.

"'Cuse me madam." A man missing all but one tooth came walking up to her. He was dressed in tattered robes that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years. "Care to share a pint with me."

"No." She said coldly and began looking around for her contact again. The man was too stupid or too drunk to take the hint.

"Come on love." He grinned an ugly grin. "Just a pi-" His eyes went wide as he suddenly felt a wand thrust into his ribcage. The witch who looked like a toad was small but still he resisted the urge to piss himself he was so frightened.

"I won't say it again." She whispered to him devoid of any emotion. "Leave. Now."

"Y-Y-Y- "Before he could even finish the affirmation the man was out of there.

"Well done Umbridge." She turned to see her contact perched in the doorway wearing a long-hooded cloak.

"Lucius." She said simply. "We did agree on seven did we not?"

"Did we?" Lucius raised an eyebrow as he swept past her to take a seat in the corner.

She bit her lip but moved to join him taking the seat across from him. "What will you have?" The bartender asked walking over.

"Firewhiskey. A bottle of it." Lucius said slapping five Galleons on the table. "And privacy."

The man raised an eyebrow but nonetheless nodded. He took the money and left. In less than five seconds he was back with a bottle that might've been the cleanest thing in the establishment and two glasses. "Let me know if you need anything else." He said before taking his leave.

"Are you sure that's safe." Dolores asked as Lucius poured himself a glass.

"You think poison?" Lucius inquired.

"No. Look around I doubt this place has been inspected by the Ministry recently."

"Exactly." Lucius said taking a sip. He grimaced. "Watered down-" She heard him mutter under his breath before he continued. "This building hasn't been in the Ministry eye for quite some time now which makes it perfect for our rendezvous."

"Down to business then." She clarified.

"Yes." He nodded. "First off your assistance with that one matter was most helpful."

"Think nothing of it." She responded. It had been all too easy to discover the names of the jurors assigned to Draco's trial. "Before we continue how is your son?"

Lucius sneered. "Recovering. His right hand was so damaged that it wasn't able to be reattached."

"What animal committed this?" She shook her head. She knew the Greengrass family had to be involved in some way. How could they not be?

"We still don't know." Lucius downed the rest of his glass and poured another. "According to Draco the man who committed it was dressed as a shadow."

"Man?" Dolores asked. "Could it have been Daniel Greengrass?"

Lucius shook his head. "It couldn't have been. He was spotted in Diagon Alley when the attack happened."

"Polyjuice Potion?" Dolores offered.

"Perhaps." Lucius nodded. "He is behind the attack no matter what his involvement and I swear he will pay."

"Be cautious of the man Lucius." Dolores warned. "He is dangerous."

"As am I." Lucius smirked.

"I could be of more help to you if you help me with what we discussed." She said.

"Your campaign for Minister?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "And how do you intend to beat Fudge. The man is an idiot, but he still has support left. He will not be easy to supplant."

"Through the help of my friends." She nodded at him. "And a bit of…motivation to Fudge to step aside."

"Interesting." He said with a lecherous smile. "Do tell."

* * *

"Remember meet me in the CG Room after your practice tonight." Daphne reminded Harry for probably the fifth time that day. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

"I wasn't rolling my eyes." He promised even though he had been planning too.

"Mhm." She kissed him on the cheek and patted him on the shoulder. "Time to get to Herbology."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tonight." She smiled back at him.

"Come on before I throw up." Neville shook his head even though he had just been doing the exact same thing with Tracey. He ignored the glare that Daphne sent in his direction as he and Harry started walking towards the Greenhouses. "It's crazy isn't it?"

"What's that?" Harry asked. "Life?"

Neville nodded. "If you told me at the beginning of the year that we'd both be dating Slytherins I would've called you a dammed fool."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. This past year had its up's and down's, but he wouldn't trade the journey for anything. "So, what were you and Tracey doing that night?" Harry wagged his eyebrows as Neville went red.

"T-T-That's none of your business." He sputtered. "We were just studying."

"Studying what?" Harry leaned over. "Anatomy?"

"Piss off." Neville muttered as Harry chuckled.

"Only taking the mickey, Nev." Harry promised his friend and then followed up the question albeit more seriously. "How was it though?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "You know."

"Why would I know?" Harry asked confused.

"You and Daphne?" Neville said. "You two must've done it dozens of times by now."

"Erhm…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "No."

"Really?" Neville asked surprised.

"We haven't really talked about it." Harry admitted. "I'm just trying to be respectful of her. I don't want to do anything she doesn't want."

"That's admirable Harry." Neville said. "But she might be waiting on you to make the first move. No offense mate but you're not exactly the best at picking up subtle hints."

Harry rolled his eyes but thought about it. "She's waiting on me?"

"Maybe." Neville shrugged. "You'll have to talk about it with her."

"I'll talk to her tonight then." Harry said.

"Prob- Oh hey Hermione." Neville said as their friend stepped in front of them.

"We need to talk." Hermione ordered Harry.

"Oh okay." He blinked.

"Sorry Neville, I just really need to talk to Harry alone." Hermione sounded anything but sorry.

"Okay no problem." Neville said slowly. "I'll see you both in Herbology I guess." He walked off sparing them both one more concerned look before he turned the corner.

"We should probably hurry up Hermione." Harry said. "We don't want to be lat-"

"Where were you three the night of Malfoy's attack." She demanded. Her tone brokered no chance for a debate.

"In the CG Room." Harry lied. "Daphne already said that remember?"

"She said you three were there all night." Her eyes narrowed. "Problem was I was there all night."

Harry froze up. Shit. "Y-You said you went to bed early."

"Where were you three that night." She demanded again leaving no room for debate.

Harry sighed. "We were coming back from the stadium after practice. Me and Daphne went to get a late dinner."

"And John?" Hermione asked without hesitation.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "He went off into the Forest."

"What aren't you telling me Harry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew him better than anyone. She could tell when he was holding back.

Harry didn't say anything at first but finally responded. "We ran into Malfoy on the way back from the stadium. He said some…crass things about Daphne and her family. And about you."

"Afterwards, Malfoy went into the Forest." Harry said.

"And John was in the Forest." Hermione said more to herself than anyone. "Harry, please be honest with me. Did he do it."

His silence would've given her all the answer she needed, but he gave a slight dip of the head in affirmation. "I wasn't there but I think so."

Hermione didn't respond. She looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Harry asked afraid of her answer. He was surprised when she glared at him.

"Tell anyone?" She repeated. "I'm not going to get John thrown into Azkaban. Malfoy deserved what he got. I'm just- I don't know."

"He would never hurt you Hermione." Harry said. If he thought the Slytherin would ever attack Hermione in such a manner he would curse him right now.

"I don't think he would." Hermione agreed. "Although most people never think that before it happens."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"John and I need to talk." Was all she said.

"Herm-" He started.

"Harry." She had started walking away but now whirled on him. "I love you. I really do. But please. This is my relationship. Let me handle it."

He nodded. He would respect her wishes although he wanted only to help.

"Come on." She said and started off again. He followed behind. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Daphne asked Harry as he entered the CG Room. "Your practice ended a half hour ago. Did it run late?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Angie called it early. She wants us rested for tomorrow."

"How early?" Daphne asked.

"A half hour." Harry responded not looking at her.

"So, you've been out of practice for a full hour and you're still late?" She raised an eyebrow. He was still sweaty, so she knew that he hadn't taken a shower and lost track of time in the meantime. "Where were you Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I was just taking a walk to think. I have a lot on my mind."

Her gaze softened. "I understand." She nodded stepping towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Before Herbology, Hermione asked me about where John really was during Malfoy's attack." He said softly.

Daphne stiffened. "She cornered me about it too. I told her what really happened."

"What did she say?" Harry asked wondering if his best friend had said anything further to Daphne.

Daphne sighed. "Said she had a lot to think about." Daphne echoed what Hermione had told Harry.

Harry shook his head. "A normal life would be great wouldn't it?"

Daphne snorted. "Who wants a normal life? Would you want to live like a Muggle?"

"Well…maybe if I was a Muggle something wouldn't be trying to kill me every other year." Harry responded.

Daphne laughed. "True. Although if you were a Muggle, I would never have met you." She smiled.

He held her close. He agreed. If he lived a normal life, he would never have met her. Never met Hermione, John, Neville or any of his friends.

"What else is there?" She asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"There's something else you want to talk about." She asked waiting for him to speak.

Mentally, he was shaking his head right now. She really did know him, didn't she? "I want an honest answer. How do you feel about me?"

Now she was the one who looked confused. "What do you mean? I love you. I've told you a hundred times."

"And I love you." He smiled down at her. "This is all just so new to me so I'm sorry if I'm a little bit on the nose. I've never been in a relationship before."

"You think I have?" She scoffed. "At least not a serious one."

"There were guys before me?" He asked not able to help the jealous tone that seeped into his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I just said they weren't serious, didn't I? And it was only a summer fling. We visited America during the summer last year. I met a boy at the resort we were staying at for a couple weeks."

"What happened to him?"

"He tried to get a little…handsy at a party that the resort was throwing for the teens. John knocked his two front teeth out. They said we weren't welcome to stay at the resort anymore." Harry chuckled. "Why are you asking how I feel about you Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry sighed. "What do you want from this?" He asked slowly.

She thought about it for a second before responding. "Well considering, and I've said this a hundred and one times now, I love you, I want marriage down the road." When he didn't look fearful at the thought of marrying her, she continued. "I want children a boy and a girl at least preferably. The boy we'll name after you and the girl after your mother."

"My mother?" He asked as if he didn't hear that correctly the first time.

"It's a very beautiful name." She said. "Lily."

"What do you want out of this Harry?" She asked.

"All of that sounds great Daphne." Her heart fluttered. He could see himself marrying her. An entire life together?

"Why are you asking this Harry?" She asked. "Why right now?"

"Just a conversation I had with Neville earlier." He said slowly. "About what he and Tracey were doing a couple nights ago."

"What wer-oh." Her face went red. "Yeah, Tracey told me."

Harry nodded. "I just didn't know if that was something…that well you wanted." He admitted.

Realization dawned on her. "So, you're ready to take it another step?" She asked.

He hugged her close. "Only if you are Daphne." He said quickly. "I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. I love you. It'll come when i-"He was silenced by her firmly taking his lips with her own. She packed so much passion and fire into this kiss it made his knees wobble.

"That's why I love you." She said breathless after she pulled back. "Most boys would say that for a few weeks maybe even a few months but then they'd get tired of waiting. I can tell you really mean it though."

"I am ready, Harry." She said. "I just want it to be special."

"I understand." He nodded. He kissed her again on the lips this time more tamely. "I do love you. Just so you know."

"I know." She smiled. "Which is why we need to get to training and stop talking about sex."

He groaned. He hoped that she would've forgotten about all that. "Can't we just take a night off?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." She smiled and shoved him towards the middle of the room. "New exercise today. I throw up a plate, you practice your accuracy."

Harry groaned again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Looks like that row is open, love." Sirius said as they went up and down the stairs of the stadium. The day of the final match had arrived. The stadium was packed to capacity but the people in the row still inched further down when they saw Sirius at the other end. It paid to be a serial killer even when you had been declared innocent.

He laughed but tucked his tail when she glared at him. "It's not funny moron." She rolled her eyes. "The fact they still think that you're guilty is wrong. You were tried before the Minister himself and declared innocent. This is bullshit."

"Sorry sorry." He put his hands up in defense. "Look at this way though. I did clear out the row."

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. "Look there's Daniel, Jane, and Tori." She waved to them as they entered their little section of the stadium.

"They can thank me then for clearing out the row for them." He smirked then regretted it immediately when she raised an eyebrow warningly at him. "Daniel! Good to see you."

"Sirius." He nodded at the row that was starting to clear out now. "Looks like your making friends."

Sirius shrugged. "A lot better company than the dementors were that's for sure." He looked past Daniel and smiled at Jane who returned it. "And is that Miss Astoria with you?"

Astoria waved to Sirius. "Thanks for clearing out the row, Sirius."

"Astoria Greengrass." Hannah shook her head furiously. "I was just telling him that he shouldn't be proud of his reputation."

"Why?" Astoria blinked. "Means we don't have to wait in line anywhere. Can you come with me to get my books this summer?"

Sirius barked with laughter. He had only met the girl once before, but she was such a kind soul it felt like he had known her for ages. "Of course!" He was happy to hear that she would be returning to Hogwarts next year. Homeschooling was well and good, but she shouldn't miss out on those experiences.

"I thought I was helping you shop this year." Astoria beamed when she saw her sister enter the row with her friends.

"You can if you want." She wrapped her arms around Daphne tightly. "Sirius still has to come though."

"Why Sirius?" Hermione asked. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Astoria explained the reasoning and Hermione rolled her eyes irritably. "Really though Astoria he should be trying to put his past behind him."

"Thank you!" Hannah exclaimed. Hermione suddenly noticed her boyfriends' mother and had eyes for anyone but Hannah. Sirius noticed this but didn't comment on it. He would talk to Hannah about it later.

"Look I think they're about to begin!"

* * *

"You okay man?" John asked Harry taking a seat next to him in the locker room.

Harry nodded. "Yeah just a little nervous." This was one of the biggest games of his life. School vs School. Country vs Country. Continent vs Continent. He had every right to be nervous. "What about you?" He looked over at John who shrugged.

"Fine." John replied. "Just ready to kick the shit out of these bastards."

"How are you and Hermione?" Harry asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Could be better I guess." John responded. "She seems like she's been avoiding me the last day or so. She came up to me at lunch today saying she wanted to talk to me after the game."

"Did she say about what?" Harry's breath caught in his chest.

John shook his head. "I don't have a good feeling about this man. Do you think she wants to break up with me?"

"I really don't know buddy." Harry admitted. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." He wished Hermione would've waited till after the game to put doubt in his friend's head. They really needed him to be on his A game if they were going to win.

"Gather round!" Angie yelled out to the team. "I know I don't have to tell you what happens if we win today. We win the whole damn tournament. And if kicking the shit out of the Yankees doesn't interest any of you just know that there are dozens of scouts here today. Not just from pro teams but from National too. Play your game today and who knows what'll happen." There were a couple of excited looks now from the team at the thought of playing professionally. Even a reserve spot would satisfy most everyone here. "Fred and George. I want you to concentrate on knocking that Spears girl off her damn broom. If you manage to get the Ellerson girl too even better, but Spears scored half the team's goals when they ran it up against Beauxbatons." The two twins nodded. "Duffy, good to have you back. No hijinks this week. We clear?" John sprang up in a mock salute. "And Harry-?"

"Catch the Snitch I know." Harry nodded.

"Hogwarts on Three!" Angie called out and everyone gathered round. "ONE, TWO, THREE-"

"HOGWARTS!"

* * *

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE FINAL GAME IN THE INTER-SCHOOL QUIDDITCH TOURNAMENT!" The Burgos man screamed excitedly into his wand as the crowd roared. "IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS! WHOEVER WINS TODAY WINS THE TOURNAMENT!"

"NOWWWWWW! INTRODUCING THE STARTING LINEUP FOR THE ILVERMORNY SIDE!

"JEFFERSON, HARTLEY, SPEARS, JACKSON, KIRKHOFF, ELLERSON ANNNNDDD ELLERSON!" The crowd gave a couple of polite cheers as the American side zoomed out of the tunnel.

"ANNNND NOW! INTRODUCING YOUR HOGWARTS TEAM!" The crowd roared even louder. "BLETCHLEY, DAVIES, JOHNSON, DUFFY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, ANNNNNNNNNDDDDDD POTTER!" The crowd went up several decibels when Harry's name was mentioned. His glasses were vibrating from the sound as the team took the pitch. "What?" He yelled over to Angie who had shouted something at him.

"PLAY YOUR GAME!" She yelled again and then repeated the message to the rest of the team.

"CAPTAINS!" The ref's voice rang above the crowds. "Come forward." Meeting Harry and Angelina at the center of the pitch was the Ellerson siblings. "Now I want a nice clean game. Am I understood?" The four students nodded. "Shake hands then return to your teams."

Tyler squeezed the Hogwarts students' hands obviously trying to intimidate them both. It didn't work to his displeasure. "Good luck." Vivian said to them after she shook both their hands. "You're going to need it." She called over her shoulder as each duo returned to their squad.

"Bint." Harry thought he saw the words form on Angelina's lips. "Let's take it to the bastards!" Angelina shouted to her team who roared back.

"And here are the teams now." Burgos continued as the starters assembled at center pitch. "The Quaffle has been dropped and the match has begun!"

"Spears immediately gets the Quaffle and is racing down the field. She dodges a Bludger sent by one of the Weasley brothers and then dodges another. It looks like no one can stop her! She shoots anddddd- It's blocked by Bletchley! He throws it out to Davies who drops it down to Duffy. Duffy shoo- IT'S A FAKE! HE PASSES IT OUT TO JOHNSON WHO HAMMERS IT WITH HER BROOM JUST PAST THE FINGERTIPS OF JEFFERSON! SCORE! TEN-NOTHING HOGWARTS!"

"KEEP UP THE PRESSURE!" Angelina cried out trying to make herself heard. "GET BACK ON DEFENSE! WAEASLEY'S PLAY YOUR DAMN GAME!" Fred responded by hitting a Bludger towards the much more muscular Ellerson Beater. Tyler smacked it away the Bludger shooting towards Angelina who only barely dodged it.

"And here comes Hartley up the pitch with the Quaffle. He gets ready to shoot but passes it out to Spears who scores! Tied game!"

Harry watched the game as he usually did. Far above the action his eyes searching the field for his prize. But he also couldn't help watching the game. "And there goes Duffy up the field! He's being chased by Jackson and Hartley! He just dodges a check from Jackson! He shoots and SCORES! What a goal! Fifty to Twenty, Hogwarts!"

"Your boy is good, Potter!" Vivian shouted to him as she floated by.

"Don't tell him that!" Harry shouted back. "Might give him a big head!"

"Well if-" Vivian began but suddenly her eyes caught something. She leaned into her broom and went into a free fall. Harry sword under his breath and followed her down.

"After a little banter back and forth with Potter, it seems that Ellerson has spotted the Snitch! There they go!" Harry tuned the man out. He didn't matter in this moment. Nothing did except catching the Snitch. But where was it? Suddenly Vivian's broom reared up the from the ground. A feint! Harry was only just able to stop himself from crashing into the ground as he pulled his broom up. "And it looks like Ellerson had faked Potter out! Such a fei- AND SPEARS HAS GONE DOWN!" Harry saw Vivian look up worriedly. There was the Spears girl who looked as if she was falling with her broom towards the ground, but she didn't seem to be in control. Just when it looked as if she would fall from her broom, she righted herself but she still was clutching her head. "Time has been called and it appears the ref has had to step in. Apparently, Ellerson thought it was a dirty shot from the Weasley brothers."

"Fuck you!" Tyler yelled as he went towards the Weasley twins.

"Tyler!" Vivian snapped. "Enough!"

"Did you see what they did to Molly's head?" And he was right. Blood was oozing from the area where the Bludger had struck. A spell wouldn't fix this. She needed medical attention.

"It was an accident!" George yelled. "I was aiming for her arm."

"That's enough!" The ref yelled above them. "Each team get back in formation. Ilvermorny will be given a penalty shot. You need to call in a sub."

"I-I can still play!" Spears answered still clutching her head. "I'm not sit-"

"Molly!" Vivian pointed towards the locker room. "Off the field."

"V!" Molly retorted. "I'm fin-"

"No. You're not. Go." Spears grumbled under her breath but obeyed flew off towards the locker room where her backup was waiting. A tall dark-skinned boy who shared a high five with his teammate before he flew into the air. "Taylor! You're taking the shot." The boy nodded and the ref threw him the Quaffle. He took a deep breath as Bletchley got into position. He shot towards the hoops, faking towards the left but shooting at the right. It didn't matter. Bletchley was able to rein it in with room to spare.

"Ilvermorny fails to capitalize on the penalty shot as Bletchley saves the Quaffle with ease." Burgos announced. "The players get back in position."

"Did Weasley do that on purpose?" Vivian asked Harry as they rose above the action. "Be honest with me."

Harry shook his head. "George wouldn't do that. Neither would Fred. They both hit hard but they would never commit a cheap shot like that."

"Still if it happens again, I'm going to let my brother take their heads off." Vivian's eyes narrowed.

Harry nodded. The game beneath them was starting to get out of control. The Americans were some of the best fliers Harry had ever seen but they just weren't a match for Hogwarts Chaser trio. Ellerson and Kirkhoff were batting Bludger after Bludger towards the three but it was no use. The Taylor boy wasn't even close to Spears's level either. He had some talent that was for sure, but he was young and inexperienced. Obviously, Ilvermorny had always just expected Spears to run up the score. Hartley and Jackson were no slouches, but it was obvious they were more playmakers than anything else.

That was shown when John blasted by them both and scored five times in a row. They were lost now that they couldn't rely on Spears to make the play. Ilvermorny scored a few on Bletchley but pretty soon Hogwarts had gone up by fifteen goals on the Americans.

"And it looks like Hogwarts has called a timeout!"

Angelina called everyone over to her on the ground. "Alright! We're kicking their ass, but don't let up even a single bit. These blokes are still dangerous. It doesn't matter what the score looks like on paper. Am I clear?"

"Aye Captain!" Duffy grinned. He had scored eight of those goals himself and assisted on four of them. The Irish U-17 team better damn well be here today.

"LET'S GO!" With that the team took to the air.

"And the match is back underway! I don't know what Captain Angelina Johnson said to her team, but they sure do look motivated. I wouldn't want to be facing them right now that's for sure."

Duffy kicked off the scoring this time. He shot towards the hoops with the Quaffle, Jefferson staring the boy down. John did a barrel roll to the left, forcing Jefferson to move to intercept. As he was rolling John's arm shot out and the Quaffle with it as he laid it up through the left most hoop.

"In a daring move Duffy has pushed through putting Hogwarts up, Two Hundred and Ten, to Ilvermorny's Fifty."

"YOU LIKE THAT?!" Harry heard Duffy yell above even the crowd as he zoomed past one of the sections in the stadium. Duffy came to a stop and started pointing at someone in the crowd. "YOU LIKE THAT?!" He yelled again to the man. The man shook his head, but Harry thought he spotted a grin on his face. He did indeed like that.

"THERE GOES ELLERSON AGAIN!" Burgos suddenly screamed and Harry whirled to check out the action. There Vivian went shooting towards the ground again. And this time it was no feint. Harry could see the Golden Snitch racing away from her, but she was fast closing in. He shot after her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Bludger shoot towards him, but he banked out of the way just in time and continued after Ellerson. "HERE COMES POTTER! HE AND ELLERSON ARE FIGHTING A DESPERATE BATTLE FOR THE SNITC- AND WHAT IS THIS? IT APPEARS HARTLEY HAS STOLEN THE QUAFFLE FROM DAVIES AND IS SHOOTING TOWARDS THE HOOPS!"

Harry pushed even harder. If the game ended in a tie, then it would go to a shootout. Better to just end it right here and now.

He pulled up next to Vivian and they both had their hands outstretched desperately. A tornado could have raced through the stadium destroying everything and they wouldn't have cared. As long as they caught the Snitch.

"Here comes Hartley up the middle! It appears that he's trying to send it into a shootout if Ellerson catches the Snitch. Merlin this will be a close one!"

They were drawing closer and closer towards the Snitch. Harry could feel the wings on the tip of his finger. But it didn't matter.

"HARTLEY GOES UP TO SHOOT!"

Because Ellerson was closer.

"HE SHOOTS!"

She plucked the ball out of the air and held it up in victory as she rocketed into the sky, her broom slowing down.

"IT GETS PAST BLETCHLEY- BUT NO GOOD AS IT CLANGS OFF THE HOOP! ELLERSON CATCHES THE SNITCH, BUT HOGWARTS WINS IT TWO HUNDRED AND TEN TO TWO HUNDRED! HOGWARTS WINS THE TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the Hogwarts fight song broke out. The team came together at center pitch and started hugging each other. Ginny was even embraced by Alicia for a moment before her two brothers came for her

"We fookin did it, Harry!" Duffy barreled into Harry and hoisted him off his feet in a hug. "We did it! TOURNAMENT CHAMPS!"

Harry had a massive grin on his face. He wished he could've caught the Snitch but that was every Seeker's wish. To be the reason that their team was victorious that day. But it didn't matter today. Even though Vivian had managed to outduel him, they had still come out with the win. That's all that mattered.

"LET'S GET SHITFACED EVERYBODY!" Duffy yelled out to the team and everyone except for Ginny cheered back at him. Even Angelina shook her head with a smile.

"Non-alcoholic of course correct Mr. Duffy?" Dumbledore inquired as he and a group of wizards came over. Behind him, two men were carrying a rather large trophy that looked similar to the Quidditch House Cup.

"Of course, sir." John responded with a grin that promised the opposite.

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm the crowd. It took several minutes but finally they had settled down. "As Headmaster of Hogwarts it is my pleasure to award this trophy to my own school. They have trained long and hard for this. Night after night for hours on end. Congratulations to you all." The two wizards handed the trophy over to the Angelina who hoisted it above her head to the cheers of the crowd. She immediately handed it off to Harry who took with a grin. He hoisted it above his head and again the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Oi Potter!" He turned after handing the Cup off to John. It was Vivian and she was coming towards him. When she got close, he thought she was going to hit him but ended up extending a hand. "Good flying out there." She smiled at him.

He shook her hand and returned the smile with a grin. "You're easily the best I've ever gone against and that includes Krum."

"High praise." She whistled. "I don't think this is the last time we'll be going up against each other. Next time we'll mop the floor with you." There was no venom in her voice at all.

"We'll see, now won't we?" Harry challenged.

"Good game there, Harry." Claudius said coming over. "You as well V. There someone from the Holyhead Harpies who wanted to speak with you by the way." Vivian's eyes went wide as she searched the growing crowd. It couldn't be-

"Gwenog Jones?" Harry muttered as Vivian bid him a quick goodbye as she rushed over the living legend.

"Girl might've just played herself into a pro contract." Claudius said proudly. "And I can say the same for you, Harry. Your parents would've been so proud of you today. That's the best flying I've seen since I saw your dad play last."

Harry smiled widely. He was being compared to his father. His dad had been a different position than him of course but it still filled his chest with pride, nonetheless. "Thanks Claudius. I really appreciate it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in the pro's Harry and I'm even more excited to see you in the Third Task in two weeks."

"You're staying for it?" Harry asked surprised. He figured that the Ilvermorny team would just leave after the tournament was over.

"Of course!" Claudius smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Before Harry could respond he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I guess it's time for me to leave." Cladius grinned before Harry could even turn. In front of him now was his girlfriend. His old Quidditch jersey looked much better on her than it did hanging up in his closet.

"He-" He began before he was silenced. She threw her arms around his neck and dragged him close capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She finally drew back. "I'm so proud of you, love." She whispered lovingly.

That made Harry's heart swoon and he almost broke down in tears. The girl he loved was proud of him. He had just won a tournament against some of the best Quidditch players his age in the world, including one of the best Seekers in history.

This might've been the best day of his life.

* * *

**A/N: At most there are maybe three chapters left in the first story. Hope y'all have enjoyed this journey as much as I have. It's only beginning though! There are still two more stories in this trilogy.**

**EDIT: I'm going back after I finished writing this story. I have so much free time on my hands right now because of quarantine that I've been doing almost a chapter a day. Since it's been so long between chapters, I'm going to release them all at once for you guys! ENJOY!**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry twisted to the side and shot off another spell around the corner before he made his move. He ran up the corridor before taking cover again behind a wall. Just in time. A flurry of arrows had filled the air where he had been standing just moments before.

He was beaten down, exhausted, and his magic was almost at an end. But he was so close. He could literally see the Cup. It was right at the end of this corridor. He just needed to make it another few yards and he would have victory in his grasp. But how?

He poked his head around the corner but immediately retreated when a cloud of arrows shot towards him. He put another hand out and there was a bit of a delay this time. About five seconds before more arrows filled the air. So, he had a bit of a window while they reloaded. He would use it.

He sighed heavily. This could be it. Time to face what was ahead.

He poked his head out and brought it back as he triggered the response. As soon as the arrows past he rushed around the corner. There it was. Some kind of launcher that was shooting the arrows at him. Like something you would see out of a Wile E Coyote vs Road Runner cartoon. "_Reducto_!" A ball of magic that was barely formed shot towards the launcher. It did its job. The top half of the launcher was blown off and moments later it fizzled out of existence. Like the whole thing had never been there at all.

Harry fell to one knee and sucked in gulp after gulp of precious air. He slowly looked up. There it was! The Cup. The thing he had fought tooth and nail to get to. He slowly got to his feet and started shambling towards it.

"_Incarcerous!" _

"Shit." He muttered to himself and moments later what felt like tentacles pulled him and trapped him against the ground.

"Annnddd you're dead!" Daphne said from behind him. She shook her head and waved her wand. The tentacles released him. "That could've been Krum who had been waiting for you to do all the heavy work for him before taking you out."

"I can barely stand Daphne." Harry argued as he shambled to his feet.

"You need to work on conserving your energy Harry." She sighed. "When you cast those Disarming Charms when you first entered the maze you put way too much power into them. Also was that a Patronus you cast earlier?" He nodded. "Since when can you cast a Patronus?"

"Since last year." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Harry." She blinked. "Not even my father can cast a full Patronus Charm and you learned how to do it at thirteen? That's a big deal."

He looked sheepish. "I guess." He shrugged.

"You still need to conserve your energy while you cast it though Harry. The maze that we've been using will be child's play compared to what they have in store for you."

"What if it's too much." Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Daphne stepped closer.

"What if I can't do it?" Harry snapped. This had been running through his mind for week- no, not weeks. Months. Ever since he had been forced to enter this damn tournament. What if it finally happened? "I'm not good enough Daphne, everybody knows that. I'm the youngest one here, I don't know half the spells the other contestants do and they're far stronger than I am. What if I can't do this?"

She didn't respond. At first Harry thought she might've tuned him out. That was before she started hitting him in the shoulder. "You. Are. A. Total. Prat. Harry. Potter!" Each word she struck him.

"Stop hitting me!" He tried to get away but was still so weak from the maze he didn't have much luck.

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into you!" She hissed. "Do you know how pathetic you sound? "What if I can't do it Daphne?" That's not the boy that I fell in love with. You WILL be able to do this! You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, and you've shown it all your life. Do you think anyone else in this tournament knows how to cast a Patronus? Do you think any of them could fight off V-V-Voldemort not once but three times?! No! They might know more magic than you Harry but they're not fighters like you! If you're ready to throw in the towel before you even compete don't waste my time with this self-pitying."

Harry was blown away. The fact that she had said Voldemort's name without flinching just showed how serious she was. "I'm sorry Daphne." He said sitting down and resting against the hedge. "I'm just…tired. Tired of this fucking tournament. Tired in general."

She sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I know Harry. I know." She whispered to him before kissing his cheek. "I hate seeing you forced to go through with this. It breaks my heart. But I know that if anyone can get through it, it's you."

"I'm lucky, Greengrass." He smiled. "Lucky to have you."

She smirked before kissing him on the lips. "Don't you know it, Potter."

"You know we do have the Room to ourselves." He wagged his eyebrows. "And we're already laying down. I can-"

"No." She said immediately. "Not today, Harry."

"I was only half serious anyway, Daph." He said. They had decided to wait, and he was willing to wait as long as she wanted to. He would never pressure her.

"I know." She kissed him on the cheek again. "Have you spoken to John recently."

Harry shook his head. "Haven't seen him since the party."

Hermione had broken things off with John at the party they had in the CG Room to celebrate the tournament win. There hadn't been many people just the team really and friends. Hermione hadn't made a big scene of it. She had just brought him into the corner and told him straight out. She was just…afraid she had told Harry. She knew he would never plan to hurt her, but things always didn't work out that way. He had more than a few personal demons he needed to work on. She wished she could be there for him, but this was something he needed to do by himself.

John had been in tears. He had pleaded with Hermione, but she wasn't listening. She didn't want to end things. To her this wasn't even a real break up just a little time away from each other. But he didn't see it like that. The one person he would do anything for in this world wanted nothing to do with him.

She had left him in the corner, and he had immediately left the party. He had been looking forward to telling her the news first. How the Irish U-17 coach had offered him a spot on the squad. He had learned only an hour beforehand and wanted to share it with his favorite person first.

Since then he had been a ghost. He had shown up to classes of course but outside of that nobody could find him. He wasn't eating meals with them anymore, he wasn't hanging out with Harry. According to Blaise he hadn't even said anything to any of his housemates in the dorm. At least he was sleeping there.

It was painful for everyone around him to watch, especially Hermione. She had never meant to break him like that. It was affecting her as well. According to Susan, and Daphne she was still showing up to their study sessions. At meals if someone asked her a question, she would answer but she wasn't offering any input anymore. To every teacher's surprise she was no longer the first one with her hand in the air to answer a question in class. She hadn't wanted to do this, but she felt like she had no choice.

"Talk to Hermione recently?" Daphne asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not since you probably." Harry sighed. "I do need to talk to her really. She said she was going to help me with the Third Task."

"What I'm not enough?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Would one more clever witch helping me out really be such a bad thing? She told me a couple weeks ago that she found some book in the bookstore down in the village that could possibly help me out. All three of us could go down there this weekend. It's open for students."

Daphne nodded. "That sounds good. It'll be nice to get out of the castle anyway."

Harry agreed. He hadn't been down to Hogsmeade just to go in months. He had been working hard towards both his tournaments he really didn't have a lot of free time. Every time he had gone down there was to speak to Sirius about something. The time he had gone down to have drinks with the Greengrass family didn't count. He had come back to the Castle straight away.

"We should probably get to dinner." Daphne said moving to get up. She was surprised when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled. She let out a squeal as she fell into his lap. "What are you doing?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "Well I know I might've failed the maze, but I do think I deserve a little reward for making it that far."

She rolled her eyes. "What would I be if I rewarded you for not succeeding?"

"Generous?" He tried.

"Lucky for you I'm feeling generous then." She grinned before capturing his lips with her own.

* * *

Barty slouched in his chair. Why was he here? They had just had a staff meeting the day before. It wasn't enough that he had to pretend to be Moody, but he really had to go to things like this. All to sell the deception. That didn't explain why he was here though.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore called us here?" He muttered to Sprout.

She shook her head. "Only that it was of great importance. I've never known the Headmaster to call two staff meetings in back to back days. It must be serious."

Barty seriously doubted it. Probably just how they should be looking out for that brat Potter more. It was only a matter of time now, however. Only a matter of time before the boy sprang his trap and the Dark Lord was reborn. He just needed to keep up this charade a little while longer and this entire year of hell would've been worth it. When the Dark Lord rose again, Barty would be counted among his most loyal followers. For only he and a few others had remained loyal to their Lord.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Dumbledore announced as he entered the staff room. "I fear that I have grave news."

"The Tri-Wizard Cup has been tampered with."

There were several gasps across the table. Barty tried to look as interested as possible but on the inside his heart was going one hundred miles per hour. Impossible. The old man should've never been able to find it unless he thoroughly checked it recently. "Tampered in what way Headmaster?" Barty said in Moody's voice.

"It appears that the Cup itself was made into a Portkey." Dumbledore responded.

"Where did the Portkey lead?" Snape asked. Who's side the former Death Eater was on Barty couldn't tell. He had acted as a double agent for the Dark Lord in the last war but who knew where his allegiances truly lay.

"Alas I do not know." Dumbledore sighed. "Whoever cast the Charm covered their tracks. All I could decipher was it is located in England."

"So, it could be anywhere?" Moody asked. England was a large country. It would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Dumbledore nodded. "Fortunately, because we caught it so early, we are now able to counteract the Charm. It has been rendered null and void."

"Thank Merlin." McGongal said. "Who could've done this, Albus?"

"I wish I knew Minerva." Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Moody, when you yourself were examining the Cup at the beginning of the year did you noticing anything off about it?"

Barty shook his head. "No. Everything appeared in order." He responded. Suddenly, he felt a tug against his mind so he immediately broke eye contact with the man. "I'm telling you the truth Albus. No need to try to see my thoughts."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. He had been getting an off feeling about Alastor all year. Something seemed…different about him. He just couldn't place it. "Very well." He said.

"What measures will be taken to find who did this?" Barty asked. Bloody bastard! What made him look at the Cup now? He was supposed to let Barty place it in the maze himself. The Cup had resided in the Castle all year without any incident up until then. Why was he doing anything more than look at it? This severely complicated things.

"We will be searching the school top to bottom." Dumbledore responded. "A search of the village is already underway by the Aurors. So far it has yielded no results."

And it won't yield anything old man. "Please Albus, let me know if I can do anything." Barty said.

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "We must all be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. You are all dismissed. Please see me with any questions you might have."

Barty rose from his chair and followed the other staff members out.

Bloody hell. The old man had ruined an entire year of careful planning. He had been foolish. He should've waited to place the damn Charm. As it was now, he hadn't activated it yet so that was why Dumbledore hadn't been transported anywhere but Barty had still turned the Cup as soon as he got his hands on it.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as he made his way back to Moody's office. The Dark Lord would not be pleased. There would be punishment for this.

However, Barty had an idea in the back of his mind. It wasn't as methodical as the first plan, but it would still work if executed correctly.

First there was a couple of floo calls he needed to make, but not here. Too many eyes and he could almost guarantee that the old man was watching the network.

* * *

"Oi, Duffy! Get down here!"

Joseph grumbled. It wasn't enough that he was stuck in this damn shack, he had to be called like an animal as well. It was better than an Azkaban prison cell that was for sure. If they even locked him in one that is. They might just give him the Kiss straight away.

He really shouldn't be complaining. He would owe Barty a lifetime of favors for getting him out of that damn situation. His old friend had come to him just before the Aurors had arrived to tell him to get out of town. He knew it wasn't out of the goodness of the man's heart. He only was doing it because he would need Duffy down the road. For what, Joseph had no idea.

He had arranged travel to London and there he had met with one of his and Barty's contacts from the War. A one-eyed man named Devron who had greeted Joseph with an ugly smile that was missing most of his teeth. Devron had smuggled him to the mainland through Denmark and into Germany. From there he went to Berlin. Barty had arranged for him to stay at one of their old safehouses that was under the Fidelus Charm. It was a dreary place, but it was safe.

It would be just fine if he was alone but there was four other shady characters seeking shelter there as well. They were like minded individuals, all friends of Barty's and all of them on the run from their own governments.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Joseph shouted back.

"Floo call. From the Island." Joseph shot to his feet and started towards the door. From the Island? It had to be Barty. Did he finally get to leave this damn shack?

"Is it Barty?" He asked as he thundered down the stairs. In front of the floo were the other four Dark Wizards he had been with for the past month. He hadn't met any of them before except for Yuri, the man who had called him down. A big bear of a man from Eastern Russia with arms and legs the size of tree trunks. The rest of the men were only peons compared to Yuri and Joseph. They didn't offer their names and Joseph didn't care enough to ask.

Yuri nodded. "He wants to speak with you." He said and moved aside sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. It creaked under his weight.

"Barty?" Joseph asked stepping towards the fire. There in the middle of the flames was his old friend. "What news?"

"There have been complications my old friend." Barty sneered. "We require your assistance."

"My assistance?" Joseph asked. "What good can I do? I'm stuck in this bloody shack."

"We need you to return home." Barty replied. "You are being assigned a mission."

"Retu- The minute I set foot back in Dublin, Greengrass Hit Wizards will have my head on a fucking spike."

"I'm not talking about Dublin, you fool." Barty snapped. "I need you in Hogsmeade. Not just you. Everyone."

"Hogsmeade?" Duffy asked. "Say I could get myself there. What does _He_ require?"

"All in due time, old friend." Barty responded. "You and the others are to make your way to the Berlin Tegel Airport. From there you are to purchase tickets to Paris."

"Paris?" Yuri asked confused. "You say you need us in Hogsmeade then why are we going to France?"

"Less suspicious." Barty answered. "Besides you are to pick up another."

"Another?" Joseph asked. "Who?"

"Macnair."

"That damn cunt?" Joseph sighed. "We can do this job with just us."

"No, you cannot." Barty said simply leaving no room for debate. "Besides this isn't up for debate. It comes from above us."

"Who?" Yuri asked interestedly. Joseph shook his head. Only a privileged few knew that the Dark Lord had survived that night. Yuri was a good soldier, but he was also a drunk idiot. He would know when the rest of the world would know that the Dark Lord walked again.

"Rest assured that it is someone who will make the Ministry crumble." Barty answered simply. "And bring all of Europe under our control." This was enough to satisfy Yuri and the others. They didn't just want Wizarding Europe. They wanted the whole world. "

"Do we really have to travel as fucking Muggles though?" Joseph curled his lip. He was a Pure-Blood Lord. He shouldn't be forced to mingle with the filth that didn't even deserve to be crushed under his boots.

"I don't know if you've noticed this Joseph, but you're on the fucking lamb." Barty rolled his eyes. "Oh, what's that? You don't want to go to ICW and get a travel permit? Didn't think so."

"Now listen here Barty." Joseph growled. He might owe the man, but he wouldn't sit here and be a made a fool of.

"No. You listen. Either head to the airport now or get the bloody hell out of the safehouse."

The other four wizards didn't say a thing as they looked at Joseph for a response. Everyone there knew he wouldn't last long on his own. They had frozen his assets in Ireland and the mainland. He had no choice. "I'll gather my things."

"No need." Barty said. "Arrangements have been made. Head to the airport." Without waiting for a response Barty disappeared from the flames.

"How will we pay for a ticket?" Yuri asked as the men started preparing to leave. "We have no money."

Duffy shook his head and reached into his pocket producing an envelope. "Devron gave me this before he saw me off the boat. In case of emergencies. This seems like an emergency." He opened the thick envelope and put its contents on the table. Pouring out came hundreds and hundreds of Deutsche Marks. More than enough to purchase plane tickets.

"And when we get to Paris?" Yuri asked. "This German money won't do anything for us."

"I'm aware. We'll let Macnair take the bill." Joseph shook his head. "This mission better be worth it."

* * *

"And you're sure that they'll have this book in stock?" Harry asked Hermione as they entered the village.

Hermione nodded. "That's what Miss Taror told me at least when I wrote her the letter. The book I was telling you about should be in stock."

"It should be able to help you a lot." Hermione continued. "It goes into detail about some of the more dangerous creatures that exist and how to combat them."

"How do you know that those creatures will be in the maze?" Harry asked.

"Look at where we go to school." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Just earlier in the year a Blast Ended Skrewt put you in the Hospital Wing."

"Point taken." Harry replied. As long as he didn't have to go up against another dragon then he would be satisfied. He didn't fancy getting turned into dinner for another Hungarian Horntail. "Where was this book when I had to go through the First Task?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't know about it until recently. Besides it might not have had the Horntail in it but just dragons in general. Each one is different in the way you combat it."

Daphne nodded in agreement. Harry had forgotten that her cousin worked with dragons. "Where did you say this place was again?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of blocks that way." Hermione responded waving them off. "If you want, we can meet at the Three Broomsticks. There's a couple more books that I want to get while I'm there."

"There's no need for that Hermione." Daphne smiled at her, but Harry pulled his girlfriend close to him.

"If you want that's fine." Harry told his best friend. "I was hoping to talk to Daphne about something anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Does that conversation have anything to do with both your lips?" She smirked. Harry went red giving Hermione the only answer she needed. She chuckled to herself. "It's okay Harry. I know when to take a hint. I'll see you guys at the Three Broomsticks alright?" With one final wave Hermione was off towards her favorite place outside the library.

"She could've come with us you know?" Daphne said after Hermione walked away.

"Yeah. But then I wouldn't have gotten to do this." He smirked taking her into a kiss.

"Fair enough." She breathed after he released the grip on her lips. "We could've have done that later though."

"No time like the present." Harry shrugged. "What do you feel like doing?"

"I haven't been to Zonko's in a while." Daphne said.

"Zonko's it is." Harry gestured down the street with a flourish. "After you my dear."

Daphne rolled her eyes but took her boyfriend's hand as they started walking. "It's so nice to see that spring is here." She smiled. She didn't mind the snow. It was nice to look at. But did it have to be so damn cold?

"I've always hated spring." Harry said more to himself than to her.

She looked at him surprised. "Why? It's so nice." She said. He had closed his eyes and had started biting the inside part of his lip.

"Spring just means it's one step closer to summer." He answered still refusing to look at her. "And summer just means I'd have to spend months on end at the Dursley's."

She assumed Dursley was the name of his family. If you could even call them family. "Harry." She said firmly. "Look at me." He looked down at her his face still filled with trepidation. "You never have to go to that house again. Ever. You're going to be living with Sirius from now on. And this summer you'll be visiting my family every weekend."

"Oh, will I?" He asked his expression slowly changing. "And do I get a say in this?"

"No." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Afraid you don't."

"What will these visits entail?" He asked curiously.

"Well." She thought about it for a second. "You would spend the days at our manor. It's about twenty miles west of London. We have about fifty acres to ourselves of just wide-open space that we ride the horses on."

"You have horses?" He asked. She nodded.

"I've spent my life in the sad- What?" She asked. He was just staring at her with a smile on his face.

"I just love hearing about you." He said the smile never leaving. "What makes you…well, you."

She smiled. "And you wonder why I love you."

"Not really." He shrugged ignoring the glare she gave him. "I'm pretty awesome."

"If you say so Potter." A familiar voice called out. They turned and to say they were shocked was an understatement. In the flesh was John Duffy.

"Nice to see you out and about mate." Harry said accepting the handshake his friend offered him.

"Why?" John responded. "Just here enjoying a nice day in Hogsmeade."

"We've been worried about you." Daphne tried instead. "We haven't seen you at meals lately."

John shrugged. "I've had a lot of homework the past week." It was obvious he was trying to pretend not a thing in the world was wrong. Daphne wanted to shake her head at him. That wasn't healthy. He needed to talk about his problems.

"Is that why you asked Snape to change partners?" Harry asked. He was now partnered with Theodore Nott instead of Hermione. The switch had come a day after Hermione had broken up with him.

John shrugged again. "Just felt like switching fucking potions partners." He said a touch of anger seeping into his voice. "What's with Twenty Questions over here?"

"Look John." Harry released his grip on Daphne's hand and started walking towards her cousin. "We're just asking because we care about you. Stop acting like everything's alright when it fucking isn't."

"You're a prick you know that Potter?" John growled but his gaze softened. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I can't describe it."

"I understand." Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "It sucks man I know."

"I don't what I'm going to do, Harry." John rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "She won't talk to me. How can I get through to her if she won't talk to me?"

"Stop being a pussy for one." Daphne suddenly said.

John glared at her. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard me idiot." Daphne rolled her eyes. "Merlin, I've never heard a bigger crybaby than you right now. Girls don't find the whole self-pitying thing attractive. Last time you did that what happened? You took Vivian to the Yule Ball and made the situation a million times worse. Stop being a pussy and go talk to Hermione."

"W-What if she doesn't want to speak to me?" John asked. The look of defeat on his face was profound.

"Then make her talk to you." Daphne answered. "She's at that bookstore that she's always going to."

"Taror's." John said automatically. "Yeah I've been there."

"Then you know where it is?" Daphne asked slowly. He nodded. "Then why the hell are you still here? GO talk to Hermione."

He closed the distance between the two and embraced Daphne. "Thanks, Daphy." He said to her as she returned his hug. "You should think about becoming a self-help coach."

"Stop making jokes and go get back together with your girlfriend." Daphne said irritably.

John nodded and without another word to either of them he sprinted off towards the center of the village where he knew the bookstore was located.

"You know if this doesn't work out, there's a chance Hermione will be angry at you for giving out her whereabouts." Harry said. Daphne shrugged.

"And if it does work out, she can thank me." She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they continued on their way to Zonko's. "I was getting tired of seeing him mope anyway."

"Fair enough." Harry agreed as they stepped into the shop.

"Would you look who it is!" The Weasley Brothers said simultaneously. "Our favorite cross House couple."

Daphne wiped a mock tear from her face. "That means so much to me. You might be making me cry."

"You're one of the good ones, Miss Greengrass." Twin one complemented. "Would any of you care to buy a-"

"OI!" The shopkeeper yelled from behind the counter. He had a dozen different students in line, but he reserved a glare for the Weasley Twins. "What have I told you two about selling in the shop?"

"To do it as often as possible?" Twin Two asked.

"OUT!" The shopkeeper roared. "And don't come back! Else I'll have a conversation with the Headmaster about you two."

The Weasley Twins left with a bow to the rest of the shop, Daphne and Harry quickly behind them. "What were you about to try and sell us?" Harry asked as they stepped back out into the street.

"_Try_ to sell you?" The Twins look aghast. "Oh, we don't try. In the name of that Yoda person: Don't try. Do."

"I see." Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Then what were you going to succeed in selling us?"

"Whatever you take a fancy to!" Twin One took out a briefcase from his cloak and opened it up for the two. Inside were a whole assortment of goodies. "We have Puking Pasties, Dungbombs, The Screaming Yo-Yo, The Electric Shock Snake and our newest invention, The Skiving Snack Box. Fancy a day away from classes? Take the sickness of your choice and you experience any symptom you like! Then once you're tucked away in your comfy bed, simply take the antidote and you'll be good as news."

"…You both are bloody amazing." Harry whistled and started clapping. Whenever people thought of the Twins they first thought of their mischief and confused that for stupidity. This just showed how clever they actually were.

"So, what would you like to purchase first for you and your lady, Mr. Potter?"

"All of it preferably but can I ask you both a question?" Harry asked.

"You just did." They smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why don't you have a shop yet? You could make serious money selling this stuff."

"Wittle Harry thinks us made of money my dear brother Gred." Twin one said. "Aye Feorge. Well Wittle Harry, we hate to lower ourselves in your eyes, but we are in fact not made of money. Oh, how nice it would be. Being able to shit Galleons. Meaning no offense towards your lady for our language."

Daphne only shrugged. She had heard worse and said worse before. "There's always a loan from Gringotts."

"Miss Greengrass." They sighed. "The interest from a loan like that would bankrupt in itself."

"Then what about an investor?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" They asked curiously. Now the younger boy had their attention.

"Well boys not to rub your noses in it, but I found out recently that I'm rather well off." They shrugged. They had heard how wealthy the Potter Family was. That had nothing to do with Harry, however. Unlike Malfoy he wasn't a little cunt who acted like his money made him better than everyone else. "And I think it's time I start investing some of it."

"You can't be serious, Harry." Their mouths had dropped to the ground. Was he really offering to bankroll them?

"Serious as a heart attack." The expression was lost on them, but they listened. "For a minority stake in your company I would like to offer you boys whatever you need to get yourselves started."

"A minority s- Harry are you insane? The money for that alone would guarantee you no less than sixty percent." The Weasley's argued.

"But then you would be in debt to me boys." He shrugged. "A minority stake. Take it or leave it."

They both looked at each other. It was almost like they were conversing with themselves in some silent twin language. "We would be fools to resist your offer, Lord Potter." They grinned.

"Sounds like a plan then boy-"He was interrupted when they each grabbed him in a bear hug.

"You're really the nicest damn guy in the world. You know that, Harry." They both told them. While each of them tried to hide it, they were obviously failing to hold back the large amount of emotion seeping into their voices. It had always been their dream to open up their own prank shop and now he was helping them do it.

"Don't mention it boys." He told them. "I'll have Griphook contact you with the details." It turned out that the Goblin who had originally helped Harry when he first came to Gringotts, was actually his Family account manager. He had learned that little tidbit of information when he wrote the bank a letter a few months ago.

"We look forward to receiving this letter." They said. "Only have it delivered to us at school. Don't let it go to the Burrow."

"Wh- Oh. Right." Harry agreed. Molly Weasley was never the most supportive of her son's desires to turn themselves into professional pranksters. Harry's involvement should probably stay a secret. At least for now.

"Well we must be going." The Twins bowed to Harry and Daphne deeply. "We have preparations to make. Locations to look at. We will keep you informed, Partner." With that they left, failing to hide (or not even attempting) the pep in their step.

Harry shook his head with a grin. He looked back at Daphne and she was staring at him with a strange look. "What?"

"You're a very generous person, Potter." She said finally. "Not very business savvy though."

Harry shrugged. "I have a hunch. That minority stake will double my return at the very least."

"If you sa-"

"Potter!" They both turned. The voice came from an alleyway. They stepped closer to see who had called to Harry and about jumped in the air when Professor Moody stepped from the shadows.

"Professor!" Harry said. "You startled me."

"My apologies." Moody said sounding anything but apologetic. "We need to speak."

"Can't it wait, Professor?" Harry asked. "Me and Daphne were about to head to the Three Broomsticks."

"It's about the tournament lad." Moody said irritably. "I need to speak with you. Now. Greengrass can come as well."

Harry wanted to sigh but all he could do was nod. "If Daphne wants to come that is."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. She was a little irritated that Moody was interrupting their day together but since this was about the tournament, she really couldn't say anything.

"Follow me." Moody said turning into the alleyway before they could say a thing.

* * *

Hermione left the shop with an armful of books. She hadn't lied to Harry when she said she wanted to do some shopping of her own. She would probably breeze through the ten new ones she had bought for herself in a week.

She had also tried to change the subject every time Miss Taror asked about "the nice young man who she had come in with last time".

Hermione missed John every day. This was beginning to seem less like a break and more like a breakup. That's not what she wanted at all. She just wanted John to have some time to sort everything out. In hindsight she should've been there for him. He needed her and she needed him.

She sighed to herself. She would find John as soon as she got back to the Castle. They had some things to talk about.

"What's the quickest way to the Broomsticks?" She said to herself as she looked around. Her preferred way had too many people packed together. Some impromptu concert that someone had organized. She would never be able to get through in a timely manner.

She would have to cut between buildings. She started walking towards the alleyway nearest her.

It obviously had not been cleaned in quite some time. Hermione's nose crinkled when she stepped in something wet that she hadn't seen in the dark. She groaned.

"Don't trouble yourself over it my dear." A voice came from the shadows.

She turned towards the sound. In front of her she could see an outline of a man pressed against the wall. She couldn't see his face, however. "Who is there?"

"Do you not recognize me, girl?" The voice sounded familiar for some reason.

"Should I?" She asked inching for her wand.

The man stepped out from the shadows with his wand pointed towards Hermione. "You wound me, girl." Joseph sneered. "I thought I made a good first impression."

"W-What are you doing here?" She stammered. He was supposed to be on the run from the law, not here in Hogsmeade. "You better leave now before I call for help."

He gave her a lecherous grin. "By all means bitch, call out. You'll find nobody is listening. As soon as I saw you enter this alley, I cast a silencing charm on the area. Scream at the top of your lungs. No one will he- _EXPELIARMUS!" _Hermione had drawn her wand hoping that he wouldn't be able to see her but to no avail. It sailed through the air into the hand of her boyfriend's father. He grinned at her. "Don't fight me girl. It'll only end badly."

"W-W-What do you want from me?" She sputtered taking a step back. He sighed and flicked his wand lazily. She continued to back up until she hit a solid object. The walls were on her side though. He must've cast a shield charm.

"I want you girl." He took another step towards her. "There are plans for Potter that include you as well. Afraid you'll have to come with me."

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him the sound echoing around her.

He smirked at her again as he drew close to her. She could feel his hot breath all over her. "I doubt the boys will miss me too long." She tried hitting him, but he caught her right hand with a firm grip. "What do you say girl? Want to have some fun?"

"P-P-P-Please d-d-d-" She sputtered. She didn't want this to happen like this. Not to some man who was the same age as her father.

"Keep saying no girl." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. "I prefer it tha-"

"Let her go you fucking cunt!"

Hermione looked past Joseph towards the end of the alley. Standing there with his wand outstretched was John. "Didn't you hear me? I said let her go." He hissed as he shook with rage.

"Ahhh Jonathan." Joseph smirked when he saw his son. "If you'll leave us be, me and Miss Granger were in the middle of something."

"LET HER GO!" John yelled emphasizing the point with his wand. The only reason that he hadn't fired was of the fact he could possibly hit Hermione. "NOW!"

Joseph sighed and pushed Hermione away. "Oh, my dear boy do you really want to go down this path? I thought I showed you this when you were younger. You don't mess with the Alpha."

"What kind of fucking man are you?" John took a step forward. "Raping a girl half your age."

Joseph shrugged. "I dare say that Miss Granger would prefer me over you. She's tasted the young calf. Now it's time she gets the Bull."

"Keep your panties on girl." Joseph said offhandedly to Hermione who was still shaking with fear. "This will only take a moment."

"Shall we begin my son?"

"You're not my father!" John fired off a storm of red sparks that Joseph barely blocked in time. "Hermione go!" He yelled and fired off another storm.

Joseph was momentarily distracted by the spells his son was throwing after him again and again. Hermione used the opening to sprint towards the end of the alley. "Come on!" She yelled at John as a spell hit the area where her head had been only moments before.

"No." He grunted shaking his head. "Go! Get help!"

"You can't be-"

"GO!" He shouted her down. After a moment's hesitation she fled the alleyway. She needed to find Harry.

"How chivalrous boy." Joseph said when his son finally ceased his spell casting. "All this for a Mudblood whore?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" John roared. "_CRUCIO!" _The spell seared through the air and struck Joseph in the chest.

He started seizing and looked as if he would fall to the ground before he finally stopped and let out a strong laugh. "Come now boy. I thought you would've learned by now. That'll only work if you mean it."

"I meant it, you bastard." John growled. "Believe me I meant it."

"Why?" Duffy Sr pouted. "Because Daddy was mean to you? Because he tried to teach you right from wrong-"

"RIGHT FROM WRONG? I still have scars from what you did to me. You used the Cruciatus curse on me. ME! Your own son!"

Joseph shrugged. "Only way to make you listen boy."

"I'm going to fucking kill you." John seethed. "I swear it on my life, my soul, my future children. Now they know they won't have to deal with their fucking grandfather."

Joseph looked more than annoyed. "Come now boy. Enough talk let's just finish this." With that he sent off a spell that John was only just able to dodge. "_Expulso_!" The spell shot into John sending him into the alley wall. "_Expeliarmus!"_ The wand shot into Joseph's hand. "Just stay down boy. It'll be easier that way."

John stumbled to his feet. "Fuck you." He roared and shot off towards Joseph.

With a flick of Joseph's wand, John shot into the wall again, his head cracking against the brick. "This is finished boy." Joseph smirked as he walked past his son's body. "Actually, there is one more thing."

He leaned down. "Krum and his goons really did a number on you didn't they boy? They didn't finish the job." Joseph stomped on his son's right eye and followed that up with another strong kick to it. A flood of blood began to pour from the eye as John grunted in pain. "There. Much better."

"Until we meet again, my son."

* * *

"We're here." Barty said without turning around to face the two children.

Harry looked around. Moody had led them to an alleyway on the far side of the village. If he wanted to speak to them why hadn't he just done it there? "What's this about, Professor?" He asked.

"There's someone you need to meet with Potter." Barty responded.

"We're already meeting with you aren't we Professor?" Daphne asked nervously.

"I'm meeting with Potter, not you bitch." The man snapped at her.

"You can't talk to her like that Professor." Harry barked taking a step towards the man.

"_Professor_." Barty mocked. "An entire year I've had to deal with you brats. I'm so happy it's at an end."

"You don't understand how relieved I was when I finally saw you shits on the signup sheet for Hogsmeade. No more bloody waiting."

He slowly turned and had his wand trained on the two of them.

"Y-You're not Professor Moody? Are you?" Daphne stammered inching back.

"Not another step girl!" Barty said. "Will you both come quietly?"

"Like hell." Harry snarled going for his wand.

"Bad move boy." Barty pointed his wand at Harry. "_Stupefy." _Harry dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Harry!" Daphne cried out and moved to her boyfriend's side.

"Should've stayed home today girl." Barty smirked levelling his wand at her.

"Who are-" Before she could finish the sentence, a red light slammed into her from behind and she crumpled to the ground. It didn't fully stun her. Whoever had cast it had done a subpar job.

"Yuri where the hell have you been?" She heard the man who she thought was Moody snap.

"Forgive me, Barty." The man who must've been Yuri responded in a thick Russian accent. "I had to assist in Joseph's escape."

Joseph? They were working with her uncle. That rat bastard.

"Yuri, you idiot!" An Irish brogue hissed. "Bitch is still awake."

"Bring her. Before Potter dies, he'll get to watch her die a slow death."

"_Stupefy."_ Her whole world went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

When Harry came to his wrists were the things that hurt the most. Everywhere hurt really. It felt like he had been beaten for days on end. Almost like he was back home with the Dursleys. But his wrists. Those were the things that felt like they were on fire.

From what he could tell he was in a dark room that was no bigger than his old cupboard back in Surrey. He could see the outline of a door in front of him and underneath the cracks a bit of light was peeking through.

Somehow, he was being held in the air. He couldn't feel his feet touching the ground. He tried moving his hands and that made the sensation in his wrists one hundred times worse. They must've chained his hands together to the ceiling.

"Hey!" He tried yelling out, but his voice was hoarse. He needed water. And food. It felt like he had been hanging here for days and who knew? Maybe he had. There was no way of knowing how long he had been out.

"At least loosen these chains! I feel like my wrists are abo-"The door flew open and he shut his eyes quickly as the light seared into them.

"Shut your damn mouth boy!" Someone snapped and seconds later he felt the person hit him in the gut. He would've doubled over from the pain if he hadn't been held in the air like that.

"Macnair!" A familiar voice called out. "We're moving the boy into another room anyway."

"You idiot Duffy! You just used my name!" Macnair yelled. Duffy? John's father was behind this? Macnair. That was the executioner who had been assigned to execute Buckbeak, Harry remembered.

"And you just used mine." Harry could feel the man roll his eyes. "Doesn't matter. Potter won't be leaving here alive. Take him down."

Finally, the pressure on Harry's wrist alleviated but they still would be hurting him for a good while. If he lasted that long that is. "Move boy." Macnair growled pulling on Harry's chains. Harry risked slowly opening his eyes. A little bit at a time just so his corneas could get accustomed to the light. "I said move!"

"I'm moving. Damn." Harry shook his head. He had been wrong. The room he had been in had been smaller than his old cupboard. Now he was in a long hallway that looked like it needed serious renovations. Boards were out of place paint had started to chip away and the entire area had a sort of dreary look to it. "Where is Daphne? What have you done with her?"

"Calm yourself boy. Your bitch is here." Harry glared at the man.

"That's your niece! How can you let this happen to her?" Harry demanded.

Joseph shrugged. "Not my niece anymore boy. Now she's just a girl with a nice arse."

"I swear if you lay a hand on her, I'll-" Harry was silenced by the backhand that Joseph delivered across his face.

"I won't stand here and swallow insults from a piece of Half-blood filth." Joseph sneered. "And if I wish to enjoy Miss Greengrass then I will. And when it comes to it I'll enjoy your pet Mudblood Granger as well."

"You have Hermione?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"No actually we don't." Joseph looked irritated. "I was sent to retrieve her but before I could I was interrupted by my "hero" son. I will count my blessings when you are dead Potter. You have turned Jonathan into a rebel rouser. He doesn't know his place anymore."

"I was a friend to him." Harry hissed. That little tendril of darkness was rising up again. He knew that he should fight it, but it felt so justified right now. "And I swear that I'-"

"That you'll kill me. Yes yes yes." Joseph rolled his eyes as he took Harry's chains from Macnair who had been listening with indifference to their conversation. "That's exactly what Jonathan said. As you can see, he failed."

"Come now. They're waiting."

They led Harry down the hall to a staircase. "Don't trip now, Potter." Duffy smirked yanking hard on Harry's chains. Harry stumbled and was only just able to stop himself from tumbling down the stairs. "Come now boy. I don't have all day." Duffy yanked the chains and this Harry did fall down the stairs cracking his head again the floor. He could feel blood start to stream out from a new cut on his head.

"Don't damage him too much, Duffy." Macnair barked. "The Dark Lord wants him alive."

Harry could feel Duffy roll his eyes as the man pulled him to his feet. "He's still alive, isn't he?"

Harry would've said something to antagonize Duffy Sr but something Macnair said ripped through his mind. The Dark Lord. Voldemort. They were bringing him to Voldemort. But why now? The Moody imposter had access to him the entire year. Why near the end did he finally strike?

"Duffy! Macnair!" A voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs. "What's taking so long?"

"We're coming Barty!" Duffy called back and yanked on Harry's chains. "Potter here got a little out of hand, so I had to set him straight."

"Enough of that. It is time!" Barty yelled.

"It's time, Potter." Duffy said to Harry as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Time fo-"

"Bring him in here, Duffy." A voice said from a room just off the stairs. "_He _awaits."

Joseph pulled Harry into the room. It looked to be a living room. One that Harry had seen before. But how was that possible? He had never been here in this building before. His eyes went wide. His dreams. The ones that he had been having depicting Voldemort. This was the room that Harry had seen them in. And there was the man. The one who had knelt before Voldemort. "Put him on his knees." The man ordered. This must've been Barty.

"As you wish Professor." Duffy chuckled as he forced Harry to his knees in front of the fire.

"Don't call me that." Barty snarled. "You have no idea how annoying it was having to deal with those brats for a whole damn year."

"I have children if you remember correctly." Duffy sighed as if what he did for his son could be called parenting.

"You mean the one whose eye you busted open?" Macnair asked. "That child?"

"What did you do to him?" A feminine voice rang out. Harry looked and here came a big bear of a man holding chains that were attached to his girlfriend. It didn't look like they had been mistreating her although she had a nasty bruise on her head likely where they had stunned her. "I swear to Merlin and Morganna, I will-"

Duffy sighed. "Just as I've already told Potter you'll have to get in line."

At the mention of her boyfriend's name Daphne finally noticed him kneeling by the fire. "Harry!" She shouted wrenching towards him. She yelped in pain when the bear of a man pulled hard on the chains and she fell to the ground.

"Daphne!" Harry yelled not being able to even move because Duffy had a firm grip on him. "You son of a bitch!"

"So, you are the famous Harry Potter?" The bear raised an eyebrow and smirked at Harry. "Your legend is…exaggerated it appears."

"He's nothing but a lucky little boy." A rat like voice answered for Harry. He had wished he would see this man again. Just so he could kill him. In came the man who had betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. The reason they were dead. Their friend.

"Wormtail." Harry spat at the small man.

"It is so good to see you again, Harry." Wormtail snarled at Harry. He was carrying a bundle in his arms. It was like something one would carry a baby in. "I was beginning to miss you."

"Good to see you as well." Harry replied surprising the man. "Now I won't have to track you down. I can just kill you here."

The man sighed. "Come now Harry. The information I gave the Dark Lord wasn't persona-"

"Wasn't personal? You betrayed your two best friends! My parents!"

"The Dark Lord would've found them eventually. He would've murdered many in his path before he did. You could say I saved lives by doing what I did."

"You're nothing but a coward." Harry snarled. "And if I don't kill you then Sirius will."

Wormtail snorted. "Last I checked he was on the run. He has to keep dodging the Dementors. They'll keep him busy and away from me."

Harry smiled with no humor and began to chuckle. "You obviously haven't heard." Harry chortled. "Sirius is a free man."

"W-What?" The confident exterior that Wormtail had been putting up shattered like a baseball hitting a window.

Harry nodded and smirked at the rat. "Cleared of all charges actually. And last I heard there's a warrant out for your arrest."

"T-That can't be. Everyone thinks me dead." Now the rat knew the boy was lying.

"They put the boy's memories in front of the Wizengamot." Barty answered sitting down in a chair by the fire. "Showed what happened that night last year."

"You knew about this?" Wormtail hissed. "And didn't tell me?"

Barty raised an eyebrow. "Careful with your tone, Rat. I could still break you easily."

"Only a matter of time before Sirius finds you, Wormtail." Daphne said smirking at the man. "And when he does how will he react when he finds out you helped torture his girlfriend's niece?"

"What are you on about?" Joseph asked, Daphne having his attention.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Daphne laughed. "Aunt Hannah has upgraded. She's with a real man now."

"Y-You're lying!" Duffy's face went red and he stepped towards Daphne. "The bitch is married to Black now?"

"Not married. Not yet at least." Daphne replied coolly. "Only a matt-"

Joseph backhanded the girl sending her flying. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! YOU LIE!"

"DAPHNE!" Harry cried out and now that Joseph was distracted, he tried getting to his feet. Barty swiftly grabbed his chain and with a swift tug Harry was lying on his back.

"Try to refrain from damaging the girl, Joseph." Barty sighed. "She could make a good hostage."

"If the little bitch continues spouting lies, I'll bust her lip." Joseph growled.

"Lies?" Daphne said softly. She slowly got to her knees. Already a bruise was starting to form on her face where Joseph slapped her. "It's only a lie if what I'm saying isn't true."

Joseph took a step towards Daphne, but a voice rang out stopping him. "Enough!" It was a raspy voice. Like someone had been smoking all their life. It was also familiar. Another voice that Harry heard in his dreams. It could only belong to one person. "We mustn't waste anymore time." It seemed to be coming from the bundle that Wormtail held like a child.

"Yes Master." Joseph nodded and tugged Harry to his feet using the chains. "It is time boy."

"Yuri. You and Macnair bring the cauldron." Barty ordered. The men nodded and left the room to fulfill their task. Barty took Daphne's chains from Yuri before he left and tugged the girl to her feet. "You'll be witness girl."

"Witness to what?" She spit at him.

"The Return of the Dark Lord of course." Barty smirked.

The defiant look left Daphne's face. He couldn't mean it. Voldemort was returning? She hadn't fully believed Harry when he had told her that but obviously this Barty man thought it could be done. "You're lying."

He brought his face close hers. "It's only a lie if what I tell isn't the truth." He whispered. "Now let's go."

Joseph and Barty dragged the children behind them as they left the living room. "Are you hurt?" Harry whispered to Daphne.

She shook her head. "It looks a lot worse than it is. I've got a major headache." She was too proud to ever admit that these people were getting to her.

"I'm so sorry Daphne for getting you into this." Harry whispered to her.

"Shhhh I don't blame you." She smiled weakly at him.

"It's still my fau-"

"Harry, remember what I told you. Your battles are my battles too."

"Quiet back there!" Barty snapped at both of them as they approached the front door. Like the rest of the house it was rotting and in severe need of repair. Joseph opened it and it about fell off its hinges.

"Harry were they being serious?" She whispered to him. "I-Is the Dark Lord going to return?"

Harry nodded. "He was always going to return. I guess they found a way to bring him back to his full strength."

Joseph whirled on the both of them a wand outstretched. "Keep quiet or I'll cut the girls throat here."

"Where did you get that wand?" Daphne barked. "That's Hermione's!"

"She decided to give it to me." Joseph mocked as they started to walk down a hill. Below them was a graveyard that looked like it spread a half mile in every direction. And they were being led towards it. "She didn't have need of it."

"Don't worry." Joseph rolled his eyes. "The Mudblood still lives. For now."

"Stop speaking to them, Duffy." Barty snapped. "During the ritual keep the girl silent."

"Aye." Was the only response Joseph gave.

"What damn ritual?" Harry demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see soon enough, Potter." Barty responded tugging the chain a bit forcing Daphne away from Harry.

The four of them trekked through the graveyard never stopping once. Finally, they came to a stop someone near the center. Yuri and Macnair had already arrived with the cauldron. Joining them were three other masked people. Death Eaters. Yuri smirked at Harry before donning his own mask, followed by Macnair.

"Welcome Potter." Barty smirked at the boy. "Today the Dark Lord rises again."

A few of the Death Eaters gasped. Obviously not everyone had been kept up to date on this plan. "Bart-"Yuri began.

"Silence!" Joseph snapped at the much larger man who grew quiet. "_He _approaches."

Coming towards the group now was Wormtail and in his arms, their Master. It was like the Death Eaters could sense it because to they fell to their knees in reverence. "Master commands the boy to be bound to the statue." Wormtail declared. Joseph ripped Harry's chain towards him and started to drag him towards a large statue that wielded a scythe. Death.

"Come!" Joseph snapped at Harry.

"Sod off!" Harry grunted.

"Do it." Harry looked and saw that Barty was holding a knife to Daphne's throat. "Now. Or my hand just might slip, and your pretty little girlfriend will bleed out right here and now. She'll choke to death on her blood."

"Don't do it Har-" Daphne yelled but was stopped when Barty pressed the knife into her neck drawing a little rivet of blood.

"You don't want us to kill her in front of you boy? Do as we say." Joseph commanded. Harry glared at the much older man but allowed himself to be thrust towards the statue. Of its own accord the scythe came down and trapped Harry against it holding him in place.

"Now, we shall begin." Barty said gleefully shoving Daphne towards Joseph who caught her.

"Do it, Wormtail." The raspy voice commanded from the bundle. Wormtail held the bundle above the boiling cauldron and dropped it in. The bundle landed with a splash.

"Commence!" The raspy voice commanded from beneath the liquid still clear as day.

Barty stepped towards the cauldron and produced …a bone? It was old and cracked but still appeared whole. "Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, you shall renew your son!" Barty called out dropping the bone into the cauldron causing it to boil. The piece of evil that was inside Harry seared inside him when the bone struck the liquid. No.

Wormtail produced a knife and held it to his mangled right hand. "Flesh of the Servant, willingly given, you shall renew your Master." Wormtail trembled the knife still at his right hand.

"Do it!" Barty snapped reaching for his wand.

Before he could Wormtail cried out and brought the knife down. Blood spurt everywhere as what remained of the hand fell into the cauldron. The Horcrux inside Harry seared again. Its Master was almost here.

"Blood of the Enemy." Joseph stalked towards Harry who began to struggle against the scythe. This was why they needed him. Only his blood could finish the ritual. "Forcibly taken, you shall renew your Foe."

Harry struggled even harder. He couldn't let this happen. Duffy plunged the knife into Harry's arm but made sure it didn't cut too deep. They didn't want him to die just yet. Harry screamed in pain, but it wasn't just because of the knife. The invading soul inside of him had begun to almost cheer. Darkness was here.

Joseph stepped towards the cauldron flinging Harry's blood into the cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again." Wormtail, Barty, and Joseph chanted together. "Stronger than ever before. We wait for thee, Master."

The cauldron exploded as the blood hit it. But not with the liquid inside. A massive wall of magical energy shot out in all directions. It was…evil. Even more so than the thing inside of Harry.

The magic brought everyone in the graveyard to their knees that wasn't already there including Daphne. She couldn't withstand the force and it overpowered her.

Harry's scar seared in pain. NO.

Where the cauldron had been before a cloud of smoke had taken its place, but it was vanishing. In its place was a body. Not yet a body actually but something resembling it. Whatever was in that smoke was beginning to take shape. It rose from the ground as it formed its arms and legs. Finally, the smoke had vanished.

What had replaced it was…a man. If you could call him that. He had pale skin and was taller than Harry by a couple inches. He had long arms that were barely made up of muscle. He was missing the greater part of his nose. It resembled that of a lizard. His eyes were really what people noticed first. Scarlett eyes that cut through you like a hot knife through butter.

This was the Dark Lord.

"Master." The Death Eaters called out reverently prostrating themselves before Voldemort.

Voldemort cracked his neck. "Finally, I rise." He smirked. He looked around at his minions who were treating him as a God. "Have the others arrived?"

"Master." Barty rose to his feet and bowed deeply. "They haven't been summoned as of yet. We were waiting for your command."

"Wormtail!" Voldemort snapped. "My wand." Wormtail all but crawled towards his Master not deigning himself worthy enough to look him in the eye. He produced a long wand from his pocket and offered it to Voldemort who picked it up and played with it. "Your arm, Wormtail."

"Master." Wormtail said producing his left arm. He had already rolled up his sleeve, so his tattoo was already visible. The Dark Mark emblazoned on his inner arm was pulsating across the man's skin. His right hand was still leaking blood, but he hadn't bothered to cover it up yet.

"Come." Voldemort hissed and pressed his wand against the Dark Mark.

The graveyard suddenly filled with shadows. Shadows from every direction. From the shadows stepped two dozen people. They were garbed in all black cloaks and were masked. And more were arriving every minute.

"Master!" They all cried out when they saw the Dark Lord and went to their knees.

"My friends." He said coolly. "It is so good to see all of you." The tone that he took made it clear he thought of none of them as friends but weapons. "However, I do consider myself…disappointed."

"Besides Bartemis, none of you can consider yourself loyal." He sneered. At his side, Barty grinned with pride.

"Not one of you sought me after my demise all those years ago." Voldemort continued. "Not you…"

"Crabbe!" With a twitch of the Dark Lord's wand, a man fell to the ground crying out in pain. "Goyle! Avery! Nott!" More and more witches and wizards fell to the ground in total agony. "Not even you, Duffy." Daphne shot out of her uncle's grip and her chains wrapped themselves securely around one of the statues in the graveyard. Her Uncle howled in pain as he fell to the dirt.

"My Lord." Duffy groveled in pain. "I swear to you. I wo-"

"I don't wish to hear your lies worm." Voldemort spat. "However, it is because of you that I rise today." The curse on Duffy Sr was released.

"Master." Duffy begged. "Command me."

"Soon enough." Voldemort promised and began to look around his assembled followers. "Lucius, is that you I see back there?"

"My Lord." Lucius made his way through his fellows and fell to his knees.

"Who have you brought here with you today?" Voldemort inquired still looking where Lucius had been standing.

"M-My son, My Lord." Lucius answered. "Draco!"

From the back of the crowd the Malfoy heir made his way to the crowd and kneeled by his father. "My Lord. It is an honor." The boy groveled.

"Rise young Malfoy." Voldemort ordered. Draco rose to his feet. "You are quite young to be missing a hand."

Draco bowed his head even lower. "It was taken from me, My Lord."

"I can see that boy." Voldemort smirked. "I doubt that you would have cut it off by yourself. How did it happen?"

"I was attacked, My Lord." Draco's hand was nothing more than a stump. John had cauterized it as soon as he had done the deed. He wasn't a total monster. Draco pointed the stump towards Duffy Sr. "By his son."

"Interesting." Voldemort raised an eyebrow and then looked to Joseph. "I have heard many disturbing reports about your boy, Joseph. Apparently, he has taken up with a Muggle-Born." The assembled Death Eaters broke out into jeering laughter.

"The boy is my blood but that is as far as our association goes My Lord." Duffy spat. "He is no son of mine."

"So, you say." Voldemort smirked. "How do we know he's not a true Gryffindor like his father?"

"If you were to put him before now, I would kill him for you." Duffy said without hesitation. As if he was offering to go get his Master a butterbeer.

"Hmmm. So, you say." Voldemort repeated with a smirk. "Perhaps we will find out one day."

"Igor!" A man stepped forward and took off his mask before prostrating himself. Karkaroff.

"Master." The man groveled. "I am not worthy to be here in your presence."

"Quite true." Voldemort looked past the man. "It appears you have brought someone with you today as well." A boy just a few years older than Harry made his way to the front of the crowd. He was all too familiar.

"I wish to serve, My Lord." Krum responded and knelt before Voldemort. "Give me the chance."

"Your name boy?"

"I am Viktor Krum, My Lord." The crowd began to converse amongst themselves. Even those who didn't follow Quidditch religiously knew who Viktor Krum was.

"Silence!" Voldemort commanded and was instantly heeded. "Why do you wish to join our ranks? From what I hear you are quite the star on a broom. Why risk all of that?"

"My career was stolen from me, My Lord." Krum gritted his teeth. "By half-bloods and blood traitors." His eyes flitted between Harry and Daphne.

Voldemort followed his gaze. "AHH Harry!" He said almost with glee. "I forgot you were there! I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" The crowd laughed with their Lord at the sight of Potter trapped against the statue. "And who do you have here with you? This must be the lovely Miss Greengrass that I've heard about." He walked over to Daphne who was still chained to a statue. She tried to move away from the Dark Lord, but his magic kept her in place. "Quite a beautiful one you are my dear. Harry chose well."

"Don't touch her!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, come now Harry. I would never force myself upon a woman." Voldemort looked around at his followers. "I can't say the same for some of those here today." Harry couldn't see their faces but could tell some of those Death Eaters were smirking underneath their masks. "Now back to you Mr. Krum. You say you wish to join us."

"Yes, My Lord."

"And you as well Draco?"

Yes, Master."

"And we would love to have you." Voldemort looked at the two men who had brought these two young ones here today. "The only problem is there's punishment to be dealt out first."

"My Lord?" Karkaroff and Lucius said at the same time. What punishment?

"_Crucio_." Lucius fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Now Lucius, you should've known never to bring your boy here without permission. Rules are rules I'm afraid." After almost a full minute the Dark Lord flicked his wand and Malfoy's torment ended. "And you Igor." Voldemort turned to the man who took a step back. "You have done the same but I'm afraid your past crimes warrant something more serious."

"Master?" Igor fell to his knees. "I have only ever lived to serve you."

"Is that why you gave up the names of your fellow Death Eaters when on trial?" Voldemort spat at the man. "Some of my most loyal now rot in Azkaban. That I cannot forgive."

"Mercy!" Igor cried out prostrating himself towards the Dark Lord. "I beg m-"

"_Avada Kedavra." _A green light shot out and blasted the man back. He didn't rise again. "Now that, that unfortunate piece of business is out of the way, we must formally welcome our two newest recruits." Draco and Viktor looked sick. They had inflicted pain upon others but that was probably the first time they've seen a man die in front of them. "You may say your oaths later. First there is another matter I must deal with."

"Harry." Harry was released the statue and with it his chains disappeared. "You have become a legend since that night Harry." He began to laugh and was joined by his followers. "_Legend_. The people today don't know the meaning of the word. They think because the boy wounded me that night that he is worthy of praise."

He looked around to his followers. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand. "It was _love_ that saved him that night. The love of his Mudblood mother. Her sacrifice protected young Harry against the evil Dark Lord." The crowd broke out into laughter. "It was love that stopped me that night. I couldn't touch young Harry then."

Harry felt himself rise without willing it. He floated off inches off the ground, magic keeping him in the air. Voldemort was at his side in moments. It was almost like he Apparated there. "I can touch you now though." He brought his right hand to Harry's forehead and slowly his pointer finger crept towards Harry's scar. It felt like a brand was being shoved into Harry's skull. He cried out in pain as the sensation ripped through his body.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Daphne cried out tears running down her face. "PLEASE, MERCY!"

Voldemort began to laugh and finally released his hold on Harry who slumped to the ground. "Such a well-mannered girl." He looked to Joseph who was smirking. "Your brother in law should be quite proud, Joseph."

"Get up, Potter!" Voldemort suddenly cried out. "Get up!"

Harry was forced up by his enemies' magic and almost crumpled back to the ground. The crowd broke out into laughter again.

"You and I are going to have a duel, Harry." Voldemort smirked. "After tonight no one will again question my power or my dominion."

"Joseph!" Duffy sprang to attention. "Give the boy his wand." Duffy retrieved the wand from his robes and chucked it towards Harry. It landed just a few feet away from him. "Now pick it up, Harry."

"P-P-P-" Harry sputtered.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked. "What is it you're trying to say Harry?"

"P-Piss off you damn lizard." Harry spat at Voldemort before grabbing his wand and stumbling to his feet.

"How rude." Voldemort sighed. "If only your Mudblood mother could've taught you manners before she died."

"We begin with a bow." Voldemort bowed deeply. "Come now Harry. Don't disappoint Mommy and Daddy. **BOW**!" Harry was forced to bow of his own accord. "We shall begin! _Diffendo!" _

"_Protego!" _Harry's shield went up swiftly, but he needn't have bothered. It shattered like glass and Voldemort's spell hit Harry full on. He cried out in pain as he felt the magic lance through his body.

"_Expulso!" _Harry was thrown off the ground and hit a gravestone shattering it into pieces. "Come now Harry you must fight back. Make Mummy and Daddy proud."

"Don't talk about them!" Harry got out as he sucked in gulps of precious air. "_EXPELIARMUS! STUPEFY!" _

The two spells shot towards the Dark Lord who deflected the Disarming Charm and simply dodged the Stun. "Very clever, Harry. Very clever indeed. You have your father's heart. He was one of the best I've ever dueled you'll be glad to hear."

"In the end it wasn't enough." Harry dropped to his knees. "He just wanted to save your mother. He even gave his life."

"Would you do the same I wonder?" With that Voldemort turned to face Daphne who was still trapped against the statue. Her eyes were racing in fear.

"Don't!" Harry cried out as he stumbled to his feet. "Leave her alone! Your fight is with me?"

"Fight?" Voldemort cackled and of course the rest of his minions joined him. "I would hardly call this a fight. I daresay I've won it really. I think I should move on to Miss Greengrass here." He stalked towards her. "Oh, my dear. In another life you would've been a great addition to my army. Blood as pure as yours should not be shed lightly. I fear I have no other choice however."

He was going to do it. He was going to kill Daphne. Harry could only see one course of action. He already knew Voldemort would simply knock away any spell that he threw at the much more experienced wizard. He only had one choice.

"Farewell my dear." Voldemort smirked. Daphne forced herself to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord. When he remembered Daphne Greengrass, he would not remember her as a coward.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"Noooo!"


	26. Chapter 26

When I woke I was surround by light. But not like somebody had just flipped on a switch or even natural light from the sun. It was just…nothing. I looked around me and couldn't see anything but whiteness in the distance as far as the eye could see. How did I get here? The last thing I remember was the Killing Curse hitting me when I jumped in front of Daphne.

DAPHNE! Where was she? She certainly wasn't here with me in…well wherever this was.

I checked myself for any sort of wounds but couldn't find anything. How was that possible? I had been hurt so many times over the last day that I should have some wounds. Not even the cut that Joseph had given me was even there anymore.

"Hello!" I called out. The only response was the echo. Like I was in a small space. But how? The whiteness looked as if it went on forever or maybe that was just a trick of the eye.

"Is there anyone there?" I call out again. "Can somebody please just tell me where I am?"

"That's what we were waiting on." A voice said from behind me. "Please."

I whirl to find two people staring at me. It can't be.

"Hello son." My dad said. "It's good to see you."

"T-This is impossible." I stutter. "This is magic."

"You're right that it is magic." His mother smiled at him. "And just because it is impossible doesn't mean it's not."

I slowly take a step forward with my hand out in front of me. My dad rolls his eyes. I keep reaching as if expecting my hand to pass through both their bodies, but it stops firmly on my dad's chest. "You know when we were your age that was dinner and a movie." Dad chuckled. The only response I gave was to throw my arms around both of them in a bone crushing hug that would make Hermione envious.

"Shhhh hush sweetheart." My mom soothed as I began to sob. My dad didn't know what to do so he just started patting me on the back awkwardly. "It's alright Harry it's alright."

"H-H-H-How are you both here?" I sputtered out as tears continued to pour down my face. I was a hot mess right now, but I didn't care. The moment I knew would never happen but wanted more than anything in the world was finally here.

My dad shrugged. "Magic?" He offered and my mom glared at him. "I don't know how to explain it son. I wish I could but we're just…here."

"You suck at this Dad." I replied and all three of us shared a laugh. "Where are we though? Last I remembered was the Killing Curse hitting me and then I woke up here."

"You really have a saving people problem." Mom shook her head. "My Goddaughter is lucky to have you but she's right that you can be an idiot sometimes."

"Y-Your what?"

"As you know me, and her mother were close back at Hogwarts. When Daphne was born, they did me the honor of being her Godmother."

My face went red. "Is it weird then that me and her are together then?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "It's not like you both are related Harry. It's not weird in the slightest. Our families were close and you two would have grown up together in a different life."

That brought them all back to the present. "We're so sorry that we can't be there for you Harry." A tear started to roll down my dad's face. "To not be able to watch you grow up."

"It isn't your fault." I hugged them both again. "It has never been your fault. You guys gave your life for me. I blame nobody but Voldemort."

"There's a piece of him inside of me." I said breaking the news to them. "That night he killed you both and he tried to kill me. That's what this scar is."

"You're wrong son." Dad smiled at me.

I shook my head. "Dumbledore told me there was a Horcrux in me. A piece of his soul attached to my own."

"Correction. There used to be a piece of his soul attached to your own." Dad continued to smile.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When you took the Killing Curse for Daphne it destroyed the first thing it came into contact with." Mom explained. "You felt the Horcrux rise in you when Voldemort returned?" I nodded. "Think of it like this. It was covering your own soul with itself. Ready to take you for its Master. But it made a grave error. It didn't have enough time to retreat back within you before the Curse hit you. So that part of him that was in you. It's gone."

"I-I don't have a Horcrux in me anymore?" I asked.

"No son." Dad confirmed. "That scar is just a scar now."

I wanted to break down crying and I almost did. That monster was out of me. Part of me would miss the ability to talk to snakes. I wouldn't have gotten through the First Task without it. But I was finally free of that evil inside of me. It was gone.

"So, if I'm not dead where am I?" I asked looking around at the whiteness. "Am I in a coma?"

Dad shrugged. "In a way, I guess. You're still in your body but you're not."

I sighed and looked at Mom hoping she would do a better job of explaining. "Can you elaborate."

She laughed softly. "It's not death but it's not life. It's somewhere in between. If you were ready right now to leave with us, then we could take you back. But I don't think you'd want that."

I shook my head. "I'm not ready to die yet and I can't leave Daphne alone with that monster."

"Of course, you're not ready to die." Dad smirked. "You haven't done…well you know yet." Mom hit Dad on the shoulder and glared at him.

My face went red. "You heard us talk about that?" They nodded with Mom having the courtesy to look a bit embarrassed. "How much have you heard?" I wanted to groan.

"Almost everything." Dad said. "We don't want to see you using the loo Harry."

Thank Merlin for that at least. "And just so you know." Dad continued his face contorting into rage. "When I see that fat pig Dursley finally bites the bucket I'm going to teach him a long very painful lesson."

"You were never supposed to go to them Harry." Mom said. She was obviously just as angry as Dad. She was just better at hiding it. "Never. I wished Petunia and I could've mended the bridges between us before I died but I would NEVER trust her or that bloody shit Vernon with you." Well maybe not that much better at hiding them.

"That doesn't matter now." I said to both of them. "I'm going to be living with Sirius from now."

"We know dear. We are so happy that he is finally free." Mom smiled.

"Hannah is going to be living with you as well isn't she?" Dad asked. I nodded. "Quite a beauty she was back a- her son is going to be there as well is he not?" Mom glared at Dad before he could continue. "The boy with black hair?"

"You mean John?" I ask confused. "He has brown hair."

Dad frowned. "Odd. I was just talking to his grandfather on his mothers' side the other day and George was telling me he had black hair when he saw him in the Hospital Wing.

That got my attention. "Is he okay and Hermione too?"

"Hermione is just fine from what I hear. Your friend on the other hand." Dad sighed. "It's not my place to tell. You'll see him when you return."

"So, I will return?" I asked. "What's going to happen?"

"We can't see the future, Harry." Mom smiled sadly. "But we know for a fact that you're going to kick Voldemort's lizard ass and escape with Daphne."

"Mother!" I said surprised at her language.

"What?" She shrugged. "You think you got your mouth from your father?"

I took them both into a great big hug again. "I don't want to leave." I whispered as tears began to stream down my face.

"We don't want you to go either son." Dad sighed heavily. "But it's what's best for you."

"I know." I leaned back and smiled at them. "I love you guys."

"And we love you, Harry." Mom smiled at me sadly. "More than you'll ever know."

"Just know that we'll always be watching over you." Dad smiled and then winked. "We'll try to leave the room when you and Daphne shag though."

I groaned. "Please for the love of Merlin, do that for me."

Mom stepped towards me and kissed me on the forehead and held my face in her hands. "My baby boy. Till we meet again." She slowly fizzled out of existence.

I looked over and my Dad was starting to disappear. "How do I get out of here?"

"You had the ability to leave this entire time, Harry." He winked. "All you have to do is say please."

"I love you son." He stepped forward and took me into a hug. It was like hugging smoke. He was slowly fizzling out of existence just like Mom until finally he was gone.

I wiped my eyes before I looked around again. "Can I please leave?" I asked the whiteness. In front of me a door began to assemble out of nowhere. I looked behind it. It was just a freestanding door that led to nowhere but somewhere.

I looked around one last time at the endless expanse. "Goodbye." I said before opening the door.

I thought I heard a reply before I stepped through. "We love you." I heard as I fell through the door and my world went from whiteness to total darkness.

* * *

"HARRY NO!" Daphne's screams were the first thing he heard as he came to. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Oh, hush girl." Harry could feel Voldemort roll his eyes. The dirt around him began to crunch. The Dark Lord was coming to Harry. Obviously to check to see if he was really dead. He had an opportunity here. He couldn't waste it by announcing his survival. He needed to play this smart.

"_Crucio."_ Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was being set aflame. He resisted the urge to grit his teeth and just laid there and took it.

"STOP PLEASE!" Daphne cried out.

"Harry Potter is dead." Voldemort said silently ignoring Harry's girlfriend. "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" He announced to his followers who began to cheer. "The new reign of the Dark Lord begins today. Now and Always."

"NOW AND ALWAYS!" They echoed.

"Girl." Harry risked opening his eye just a sliver to see Voldemort walking towards his girlfriend who was still chained to the statue. "I am giving you a second chance. Swear loyalty to me and all will be forgiven. What say you?"

Daphne spit at Voldemort's feet. She was obviously afraid for her life but wouldn't bow down in the face of that fear. "I would rather die a thousand deaths than join the monster that murdered the one I love most in this world."

Voldemort cackled and he was joined by his followers. "Love." He repeated walking back to his army. "What do you know of love? You are only fourte-"

"I'm fifteen you bastard." She snapped.

Irritation took to his face. "Disrespect will not be tolerated. Joseph!" The man stepped forward. "I think it is time to show your niece how to talk to her betters."

"At once, My Lord." Joseph smirked and walked towards Daphne, past his Master. "I've been waiting for this a long time, girl." He drew a wand that looked familiar to Harry. "Recognize this, bitch? I'm about to teach you the value of respect with your own wand."

"Do your worst you fucking cunt." She glared at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging for her own life.

"I'll oblige you." He levelled the wand at her, a curse on his lips.

Harry's wand had never left his hand. He was on his feet in seconds. "_EXPULSO_!" The look of shock on Joseph's face was almost good enough to eat as he went flying in the air and hit a gravestone. "_DIFFENDO!" _Daphne's chains fell to the ground as she finally saw her rescuer was none other than her boyfriend who was supposed to be dead. "Take cover!" He yelled at her.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort commanded at the top of his lungs. "KILL THEM BOTH!"

"_REDUCTO!" _Somehow this trip to purgatory had revitalized him. He wasn't at full strength, but he was damn close. A wall of energy shot towards the dozens upon dozens of Death Eaters. Many of them took cover. Even more started firing off spells at the two students. "GET TO COVER!" Harry shouted again grabbing Daphne by the arm and wrenching her towards him as he pulled her behind the statue she had been trapped against.

"How are you still alive?" She asked as spells impacted around them.

"This really isn't the time!" He responded firing off a spell just around the corner. "We need to get out of here."

"I need my damn wand then!" Daphne yelled. "Joseph still has it!"

"How are we supposed to get to it?" He asked. The second they took a step from behind cover they'd be dead meat.

"Idiot. You trained for this remember? One step at a time."

"It's kind of different than fake arrows don't you think!" He sighed to himself. This was their only course of action. "Stay behind me. On three. One, two, THREE! _REDUCTO!" _He fired off the spell and shot towards the grave just to a few feet away as he and Daphne ducked for cover behind it.

"Maybe try something else!" She yelled as spells shot around them.

"_DAEMONIUM IGNIS!" _A small flame shot out of the tip of Harry's wand and straight towards the Death Eaters. He was rewarded with a wall of screams showing it had landed.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded as they sprinted towards Joseph's body.

"LITTLE BASTARD IS THROWING FIENDFYRE AT US!"

"Where in Merlin's name did you learn how to make Fiendfyre?!" Daphne's eyes went wide as they ran.

"A VERY OLD BOOK THAT HERMIONE GAVE ME CAN WE JUST GET YOUR WAND?!" Harry yelled. They were almost there. Joseph's body wa- Where was Joseph's body? This was the grave that he had hit.

"Where is he!" Harry looked around worriedly. "He was here! I saw him."

"And now I'm here you little shit!" Joseph growled stepping from behind a grave. He had a limp now and it looked as if he had cracked his head on the grave, but Daphne's wand pointed at the two of them showed he was very much still in this fight. "I HAVE THEM MASTER!"

Around them the Fiendfyre that had begun to rage out of control shot towards them. It formed into a wall of fire that boxed them in. "Very good Joseph." Voldemort hissed as he stepped through the flames. "And now you die, Potter."

"Is that so, Tom?"

"What did you just call me boy?" Riddle snarled at Harry.

"That's your name isn't it?" Harry smirked at him. "Tom Riddle? Named after your father. Maybe your followers would like to examine that statue I was trapped against a little closer. They don't know do they. That your father was a Muggle."

"You lie boy!" Voldemort roared firing off a Killing Curse at him which Harry and Daphne were only just able to dodge in time.

"What are you doing?" Daphne demanded. "You're making him angry."

"If we're going to die here then I'm going to make sure his followers know the truth." He said grimly. After a moment's hesitation she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Master, allow me to kill them for you." Joseph bowed. He obviously didn't believe these rumors, or he did, and he was just too afraid of Voldemort to go against him.

"No." Voldemort snapped. "I will kill the boy myself."

"Not today, Tom." An older grandfatherly voice called out. Voldemort looked towards the source of the voice. The flames parted like the Red Sea as another joined them. Albus Dumbledore.

"Come to die old man." Voldemort asked with a smirk. "Now after today none will live who can challenge my power."

"I'm giving you one last chance, Tom." Dumbledore responded. He bore a neutral expression. "Give up this conquest and face punishment for your crimes."

"Hmmm enticing. But I'm afraid I'll refuse." Voldemort leveled his wand at the Headmaster. "Time to die old man. A pity you'll have to die alone."

"I'm afraid he's not alone!" A voice rang out. From behind a grave stepped Professor McGongal. With her were dozens and dozens of people many of whom Harry recognized. There was Professor Flitwick, Madam Bones, Kingsley from the Trail, Hannah, Daniel, Jane, Tonks and with them he saw-

"Remus!" He whispered to himself. There was his father's dear friend. He looked like he had seen hell and back, but he stood tall, ready to do battle.

"The Order has come to die then." Voldemort smirked as the flames around them began to fade. "TO ARMS!"

The Death Eaters rushed to their Lord but not all of them. Many of them fled in fear at the sign of Madam Bones and her Aurors. Their fear of Azkaban and the Dementors Kiss outweighed their fear of Voldemort.

"Destroy them!" Voldemort demanded and he fired off a series of spells towards Dumbledore who moved to block them. "All of them!"

"They won't reach you in time boy." Duffy smirked as he leveled Daphne's wand at Harry. "Time to-"

"Get the fuck away from my Godson, you son of a bitch."

All three of them turned to see an enraged Sirius before he knocked Joseph on his ass, with Daphne's wand going flying through the air. Blood spurted everywhere as the distinct sound of a _crunch_ came from the Irishman's now broken nose.

"DUFFY!" Daniel cried out. The man thundered across the graveyard towards his foe as everyone around him dueled each other.

Duffy looked around and realized his options. Either stay here and die or retreat and fight another day. He would choose the latter. "Till we meet again." He spat bloody spittle at them.

"_ACCIO HERMIONE'S WAND!"_ Harry cried out as the man disappeared. His best friend's wand barely cleared the man's form as it shot into Harry's waiting hand.

"Where the hell is he?" Daniel demanded as he finally arrived. He searched the area almost expecting Duffy to be hiding behind a grave.

"Escaped." Daphne said. Daniel finally noticed his daughter and moved towards her in the blink of an eye. He picked her up in a tight embrace not wanting to let her go.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered as he held her close. "I thought- I thought they had killed you."

"I'm alive, Dad." She smiled. "But we need to get to cover before they get a spell off on us."

"No." He shook his head as he sat her down. "Black. Get them out of here. We'll finish up here."

"Come. Grab unto me." Sirius ordered Harry and Daphne. "We're heading straight to Hogwarts."

"I thought it wasn't possible to Apparate directl-" Harry began as he started referencing one of the million fun facts that Hermione had cited to him over the years.

"IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GRAB UNTO ME, JAMES?!" Sirius ordered. Harry and Daphne grabbed the man's hands. "Let's get the hell out of here." With that they were off. The last thing any of them saw was Daniel dodging a stunner and severing the Death Eater's head off with a cutting curse.

Apparition was nothing like Floo travel. It was like every little bit of you was being broken down into atoms and forced through a pipe. The world broke itself down and rebuilt itself in moments. Suddenly he was in the Hospital Wing.

"HARRY!" The familiar voice of Hermione cried out and seconds later one of her bone crushing hugs was wrapped around him.

"'Mione." He smiled weakly and stumbled. It wasn't going to purgatory that revitalized him. It was adrenaline. Do or die tended to do that to you. Now it slowly left his body. "I think I need a nappppp." He drifted off and then he fell to the floor hitting his head hard.

"Get him into the bed!" He heard Madam Pomphrey call out as he slowly drifted off.

* * *

When he came to, he was in a very familiar place. The third bed from Madam Pomphrey's office. The sun was shining high and bright. It was probably around noon. Lunchtime most likely.

"Look who's finally up and at em." An Irish brogue commented. He looked up at the bed across the room and saw a familiar face. "Nice to see you're not dead, Potter."

"John?" The boy looked definitely worse for wear than when Harry had last seen him on that street in Hogsmeade. "Merlin wha-"

"I know." John sighed touching the area around his right eye. It was covered in an eye patch. "I think it looks pretty sexy if I do say so myself."

"I-Is it permanent?" Harry asked.

John didn't respond for a second but then he nodded. "Bastard did so much damage to it that Madam Pomphrey says it won't ever work again. What happens I guess when you stomp repeatedly on the thing."

"Other than that, I'm fine brother." He smiled weakly at Harry. "A couple of broken bones at the time but easily mendable. They weren't bad as Tori's at least. Could be worse. I could look like you."

"Devilishly handsome?" Harry tried a joke.

"Harry, have you looked in a mirror lately?" John picked up a mirror on his nightstand and held it at Harry.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say. He had cuts running up and down his face, including on that ran from his nose all the way down to his chin. He looked down at his arm and where Joseph had cut him was bandaged up nice. He guaranteed it still would scar though. Just another one for the collection he guessed. "How long was I out?"

John thought about it for a second. "About three days."

"D-Did they get him?" Harry asked.

"Who?" John asked.

"Voldemort?"

"What are you on about?" John asked confused. "The Dark Lord is dead." He obviously had been out of the loop.

"How long have _you_ been out John?" Harry asked.

"Since they brought me back. Woke up about a half hour ago and Madam Pomphrey filled me in on the situation." John answered.

Harry sighed. "There's a lot I need to tell you."

"MR. POTTER!" Madam Pomphrey cried out as she left her office. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE? AND YOU MR. DUFFY. I INSTRUCTED YOU TO INFORM ME THE SECOND HE WAS AWAKE."

"Please be calm, Poppy." A familiar voice asked. All three of them turned to see the Headmaster walking towards them. Besides a few cuts here and there he looked the same.

"Headmaster I feel I must remind you that is my Wing." Poppy challenged.

"Oh, I remember." He almost looked amused. "But I still would like a word with young Harry."

"It will only take a moment." He added when he saw her about to raise an objection.

"Make it fast." She turned and went back to her office treating the man with a glare.

"That was brilliant, Headmaster." John grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Duffy." Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to speak to Harry privately." He started to pull the curtains around the bed.

"No." Harry shook his head. "John has my complete trust. He can be here too."

"Very well." Dumbledore said. "First things first. I regret to inform you that Voldemort did escape."

"S-So he's actually back?" John asked a touch of fear creeping into his voice.

"I am afraid so Mr. Duffy." Dumbledore nodded. "I regret to inform that your father was there that night as well."

"I don't care about him, sir." John responded coldly. "Is he still alive?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good. He and I still have things to "discuss"." With that John lay back in his bed shoving a pillow over his head.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "He must be very tired." He commented.

"Headmaster, how did you find us? At the graveyard I mean." Harry asked.

"When Voldemort returned, he didn't try to hide it." Dumbledore answered. "We were already searching for you and Miss Greengrass when it happened. It was most difficult but we able to trace the energy to the graveyard."

It was good to know Voldemort couldn't keep his return secret. Otherwise he and Daphne might be dead right now.

"Sir, who was that that kidnapped me and Daphne?" Harry asked. "He said his name was Barty."

"Barty Crouch Jr." Dumbledore sighed. "A man that was presumed dead in Azkaban."

"Mr. Crouch's son?" Dumbledore nodded. "I didn't realize he had a son."

"It's not something he likes to talk about. When his son was thrown in Azkaban after the First War, it humiliated his father. He had been considering a run for Minister but no one wanted the father of a Death Eater serving."

"Where's the real Moody sir?"

"He has been located in his office. Apparently, he was being kept prisoner in his trunk the entire year." Dumbledore responded. "He will make a full recovery I'm delighted to say."

Harry was filled at the seam with questions and for the first time ever, Dumbledore seemed willing to answer every single one. "Sir, what about the tournament." Harry gulped. If his math was correct, then the Third Task was only days away. He didn't really fancy going up against a Death Eater recruit.

"Rest assured Harry, you will not be taking part." Dumbledore smiled. "You should never have been involved in the beginning. As strange as it sounds however the Goblet has rejected you from any competition as of three days ago."

"Rejected me?" Harry blinked. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Dumbledore admitted. "The only thing I can think of is that something about YOU changed. Something about your very being."

"Could it be the Horcrux?" Harry asked.

This got Dumbledore's attention. "Has it been destroyed?" Harry nodded. "That is wonderful! Yes, that would definitely do it. The Goblet wouldn't have recognized you as the person whose name was entered. It now just assumes that you are most likely dead."

"I-Is my magic still intact?" Harry asked concernedly. He had talked before about living as a Muggle but now that possibility was here it terrified him.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and produced a wand. Harry's wand. "Why don't you give it a go?" He smiled.

Harry took it and sighed. Here goes nothing…except his whole life. "_Lumos_." He almost wanted to cry when the tip of his wand lit up.

"Interesting." Dumbledore said. The light wasn't staying the same. In fact, it was getting stronger and stronger.

"What's happening sir?" Harry hadn't put that much power into the spell. It was just a small illumination spell after all, but the light was becoming blinding. "_Nox_." The light dimmed immediately.

"I would like you to try something, Harry. If you feel up to it that is." Dumbledore asked and leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry asked glancing at the bed across from him. Dumbledore nodded. "I can give it a go then." He had done Levitation Charms dozens of times but never on something this size.

"Just concentrate on the clothing." Dumbledore encouraged.

Harry nodded. Swish and flick. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

"OI!" John cried out as his clothes, and him by extension, began to rise in the air. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"Hey John! How's the weather up there?" Harry grinned but was still shocked, nonetheless. Where was all this power coming from?

"Put. Me. Down. Potter!" Duffy snapped. "Before I-" _RIPP._

John's shirt went flying into the ceiling as the boy himself hung upside down by his pants.

Harry was struggling to keep his laughter in and doing a very poor job of it. "Is that a tattoo mate? What is that?"

"It's me kicking your ass if you don't put me down shithead." John barked. "Be quick about it all the blood is rushing to my head."

Harry released his hold on the magic and let John fall back to his bed. "I'm goi- NOT AGAIN!" This time the bed began to rise off the ground until it was several feet in the air.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think we may leave Mr. Duffy alone for now Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and this time released the spell for good. The bed hit the ground.

"What is going on out here?!" Madam Pomphrey stormed out of her office. "Where is your shirt Mr. Duffy?"

"Was becoming a bit hot so I took it off." He answered and shot a glare at Harry who only shrugged.

"You have five minutes, Headmaster." She informed Dumbledore and her tone clearly meant this wasn't a suggestion as she slammed the door of her office behind her.

"That was my favorite shirt you damn berk." John growled.

"I'll buy you a new one." Harry offered.

John gave him the two fingered salute before throwing two pillows over his head.

"How did I do that?" Harry asked turning to Dumbledore. Him levitating John by his clothes wasn't uncommon but after everything Harry had been through the past few days, he would've expected to be a bit low on energy. He definitely didn't think he should've been able to lift a bed of that size with ease, especially with someone in it.

"I have a theory." Dumbledore started. "I appear that the Horcrux within you not only resided there but was a sort of leech."

"A leech?" Harry asked. "So, it was drawing energy from me?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite an amount it would seem. You have always been an extremely talented young man Harry, but I think with you, we've only scratched the surface. Now that the piece of Voldemort's soul is gone, it would not surprise me if in the very near future you were casting spells with ease, that were meant for seventh years."

More power meant he would be better equipped to fight Voldemort.

"I wish to make you an offer Harry." Dumbledore said suddenly. Harry waited for him to continue. "I know that you are planning on living with your Godfather from now on. Due to recent events, you are very much at risk."

Harry snorted. "No offense but I've been at risk my whole life, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded. "And much of that is my own fault. I wish to help make up for it. I would like you to train with me, Harry."

"Pardon, sir?" Did the most powerful wizard since Merlin just offer to train him?

"In a perfect world you would be allowed to live a normal life. This isn't a normal world. You need to be ready and I wish to help you."

Harry thought about it for a second. "I'll have to talk about it with Sirius."

"Sirius and I have already discussed it." Dumbledore informed him. "He said he would support your decision. Now I only need your answer."

"I say yes." Harry grinned. "Under one condition." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I want my friends with me."

"I will of course need to speak to all of their parents, but I don't think that will be an issue." Dumbledore nodded. "It is good for them to learn as well. It is unfortunate but I have no doubt that they will be involved in this war as well."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" John couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm going to be training with you guys this summer?"

Harry sighed. "Who said you were my friend?" He joked.

"I guess I won't let you date my cousin then, Potter." John shrugged.

Harry snorted. "Fine you can be there too." John blew him a kiss and then went back to pretending to sleep. "You know that you can apart of this right?"

"I'm tired but I'm not ready to fall asleep." John moaned through the pillow. "Piss off."

Even though he had been invited into the conversation, Harry wanted to keep this next topic between him and the Headmaster. "Sir I have one more question."

"Ask away Harry." Dumbledore said. "Although I would keep it short. Madam Pomphrey wouldn't hesitate to curse me."

"Voldemort killed me sir. Or killed the Horcrux that is." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but beckoned him to continue. "While I was…erhm dead I saw something."

"What did you see Harry?"

"My parents." Harry finally said. "I saw my parents."

"Interesting." Dumbledore scratched his beard. "Hmmmm."

"Do you believe me sir?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dumbledore nodded. "If it were anyone else, I would call them a liar, but you don't strike me as a liar Harry."

Harry explained everything that he had seen in the whiteness. "I felt them sir. They were real."

"They will always be real, Harry." Dumbledore placed a hand where Harry's heart was. "In here. But no one can bring back the dead. Not even Voldemort."

Harry nodded. In the back of his mind he already knew that he just wanted to make sure. Even if there had been a one in a trillion shot, he would've taken it.

"I feel it is time for me to go." Dumbledore rose from his chair. "I will of course discuss the matter of this summer with-"With that the door slammed open and in rushed about a dozen people. "It seems that they are all here." Dumbledore said amusedly as a blonde blur sped past him and threw herself unto Harry in his bed.

"Daph-?" Harry started before her lips captured his own. She threw her arms around his neck braced by the pillow and pulled him close.

After what seemed like an eternity she drew back and he finally got a look at her face. The bruise she had received when they were captured was almost nonexistent. However, she looked like she had been crying nonstop for days and the tears were starting up again. "I thought I lost you." She croaked. "In the graveyard and when you collapsed when we got back. I thought- I thought-"

"Shhhhh." He whispered pulling her closer. "I'm alive. It's going to be okay." She buried her face into his neck not wanting to let him go.

"Good to see you brother." Neville grinned and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Bloody hell." He swore. "Not going to lie but you look like shit."

"Glad to see you're not dead, Harry." Tracey greeted him. "I actually like you. Don't die just yet."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks Tracey."

"He's too stubborn to die." Blaise commented. "Nice to see you back though, Potter." At his side, Susan greeted Harry with a smile.

"Hey Harry." She said.

"Nice to see all of you." He grinned still holding on to his girlfriend. He looked past them expecting to see someone else as well. The adults were standing back momentarily letting the children get their greetings in, but they were still missing one person. "Where's He-"

He was interrupted by the sound of two people shuffling across the way. Everyone followed the source and there was a most curious sight: Hermione's lips locked against John's.

"Brave idiot." She said after she finally drew back. She lightly hit him on the shoulder. "You know that right?"

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He said to her. "I'm so sorry p-" She interrupted by mashing her lips against his again.

"It's okay." She smiled at him.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. I'm a mess I'll be the first to admit it." He sighed. "I can understand if you don't want- OWH!"

"I'm not leaving you again, Jonathan Duffy." She glared at him. "You're stuck with me now. Accept it."

He smiled weakly at her. "Mighty tough pill to swallow." He joked.

"Hey!" Daphne called over drawing back from Harry. "You maybe want to put a shirt on?"

"I'm good thank you though." He blew her a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you're alright John but maybe you'd like to explain that thing on your shoulder?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

John's face went red. "Would you believe me if I said it was fake?"

"No."

"Bollocks." John muttered.

Daphne frowned. "Did you dye your hair?"

He looked over at her confused. "Noooo…why?"

"Because your hair is black." Blaise pointed out.

"Are you two drunk?" John asked taking the mirror off his nightstand. "My hair is reddish br- what?" He looked into the mirror again. "What the hell?" He looked to Dumbledore. "Could this have been a spell, Headmaster?"

"With magic anything is possible Mr. Duffy." Dumbledore responded. Nobody noticed the nervous look on Hannah's face. Nobody but Hermione.

"I like it." Hermione admitted moving the focus over to her. "It's very distinguished."

John shrugged. "It's just weird is all."

"I agree with Hermione." Sirius said. "You wear it well."

"Thanks Black." John responded.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Sirius asked his Godson taking Dumbledore's vacant seat next to the bed.

"Like a million pounds." Harry responded. "What about you? Did you get injured?"

Sirius shrugged. "A few bruises but nothing major. I went back just after Poppy assured me that you would be alright."

"Nothing major?" Remus shook his head. "Lucius Malfoy almost killed you, Sirius."

"Good thing I had Daniel there to back me up." Sirius grinned at his friend who nodded back.

"I think the little bastard might've shit himself before he croaked." Daniel snorted along with Sirius.

"EXCUSE ME!" Jane snapped. "Can we save war stories for another time?"

"H-He's dead?" Harry asked interestedly. "Mr. Malfoy is dead?" They nodded. "What about Draco?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked confused.

"Did he die too?"

"Draco wasn't there that night, Harry." Sirius responded.

"But he was!" Daphne insisted. "The slimy little git swore his life to V-Voldemort."

Those who didn't know about the Dark Lord's return gasped. "W-W-W-W-" Blaise started to sputter.

"Krum was there too." Harry added cursing the older boy silently.

The adults in the room looked at each other. "We'll investigate this don't think we won't." Sirius said. "But all those little bastards have to do is say they were under the Imperious Curse. They'll most likely have an alibi so it will be extremely difficult to prosecute them."

Harry shook his head in anger. This was bullshit. "Guess we'll see them on the battlefield then." He said almost darkly.

Sirius nodded. "I daresay you might."

Dumbledore finally spoke. "Just know that neither of those boys will be welcome back at Hogwarts as long as I am Headmaster. Also, since I have all of you here, I would like to make a request that Harry and I discussed. How would all of you children feel about training with Harry and myself this sum-"

"YES!" A resounding answer from all of Harry's friends came. "You really mean it?" Blaise asked the fear evident in his face. "The Dark Lord has returned?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Training sounds more than good then." Neville said to everyone's agreement.

"I'm sorry I made you all targets." Harry sighed. They were at risk because of him now. Voldemort would hurt them to get to him, Harry just knew it. "I can understand if you-"

Susan snorted. "I swear to Merlin Harry, if you say that we need to distance ourselves from you, I'll scream." She looked around at all of her friends. "Hermione is a Muggle-born. To the Death Eaters she's nothing but dirt beneath their boots. Blaise's mother has spoken out repeatedly against the Pure blood supremacy going on in the world. Death Eaters killed my parents. I can't speak for Daphne, John, Tracey, Nevill-"

"They tortured my parents." Neville spat. "Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and his brother." Rage was coursing through his body. "I'll fight those bastards until I die." Tracey nodded showing that this was her fight as well.

"No way in hell am I ever joining the side that Joseph is on." John shook his head. "I'm fighting."

"You see Harry?" Daphne asked finally getting off of him. "Even if none of us knew you this would still be our fight. We're in this for the long haul."

Harry looked around at all of his friends. "Thank you, guys." This fight would be easier with them at his side.

Dumbledore looked to the parents. "Only with all of your permission will they be all-"

"Are you serious, Headmaster?" Daniel looked aghast. "If my little girl is going to fight, she might as well get trained." Hannah and Jane both nodded. They agreed.

Dumbledore nodded. "Excellent. No-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Madam Pomphrey cried out leaving her office. "OUT ALL OF YOU! NOW!"

* * *

"My Lord, I-"Joseph screamed in pain as his Master flicked his wand.

"I don't wish to hear your excuses." Voldemort spat. "You fled like a coward from the field."

"MY LORD PLEASE!" Joseph screamed. "I ONLY WISH TO SERVE!" With a flick of his wand, Voldemort cut the curse. "Give me another chance, My Lord. Let me fight for you." He went to his knees.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. Duffy hadn't been the only one to flee from the battle. All of these soldiers had come back to his side. Oh yes, he had killed two of those to set an example, but he hated to admit it. He needed his followers. This war was just getting started and he required everybody he could find. "Rise." He bid and the Irishman went to his feet. "Barty!"

"Master." Barty bowed.

"You must find us suitable accommodations." The Dark Lord looked around with disgust. "I will not remain in this…building."

"As you command." Barty bowed again.

The battle had gone against them as soon as his Death Eaters had begun to flee. He had been locked in a harrowing battle with that old fool Dumbledore, but the man had gotten the upper hand. It was most strange. After Potter had risen from the dead, he had felt…weak. Almost like someone had drained his power from him. It was almost like-

No. Impossible. They couldn't have known about his Horcrux's. Nobody knew except for him. The old fool had just been the better fighter that night as much as he hated to admit it. It was true that he couldn't die, but he could be sent back to that sorry state that he had been put into thirteen years ago. Never again.

"Duffy." The man bowed. "Call everyone who is worth anything together. The war has begun."

* * *

Dolores wanted to scream.

MONTHS. Months of careful planning out the window! All because that idiot Lucius wanted to play Dark Wizard again. She didn't believe the reports of course. The ones that said the Dark Lord had risen again. Those couldn't be true. What was much more likely was that Lucius and his comrades from the war had gotten together to kill Potter. Unfortunately, they had been stopped. Shame. The boy was a nuisance. He would need to be dealt with.

She and Lucius had made plans. At the end of the month they would've moved against the Minister. She had more than a few files of dirt on him that with a little push, he would run from office with his tail between his legs. Lucius would've been that push. What's more the files had disappeared. She was convinced the Minister was involved. He had power over the several operatives in the government that specialized in stealth. Cornelius was proving why he was in office in the first place. Not because of a do-good attitude or brains. But cunning. He was a politician through and through.

It wouldn't matter in the end. He might've been clever, but he had a history of making mistakes. All she needed was to wait for one and she would pounce.

Soon, that office would be hers. She swore it.

* * *

"'Arry!" Harry turned to see Fleur walking towards him. "A moment?"

"Sure." He turned to Daphne and the rest of his friends. "I'll just catch up with you guys on the train. Save me a seat?"

Daphne nodded and kissed him on the lips. Rather forcefully actually and a bit longer than was necessary for the amount of time they were going to be apart. "Don't be too long." She smiled sweetly and then looked over at Fleur with an unfriendly look.

"That is your girlfriend?" Fleur asked with an amused look. She was used to the glares that she received from other girls. It was to be expected with her Veela blood. Harry nodded a bit embarrassedly. "She seems…kind."

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "She's very nice when you get to know her."

"Think nothing of it." Fleur waved off his apology. "I only wished to say goodbye to you."

"Thank you." He smiled. "And congratulations by the way. I don't think I ever got a chance to say it." The tournament still went on. The only difference being that it was just Cedric and Fleur. Krum had to drop out due to an injury that he suffered while training. Harry knew the truth. He had suffered it fighting against the Order of the Phoenix. Harry didn't know if the boy had lost his magic for not competing. At the very least he bet it was weakened. Cedric and Fleur had competed valiantly but in the end, Fleur was the one who came out on top.

"Thank you." She returned his smile. "I only wish I could've competed against you although I am glad that they did not make you compete because of your injury." That had been the story that Dumbledore had told him to tell. It was a bit more believable than saying, "Oh yeah so this soul was attached to my soul, but it's dead now so you don't have to worry".

"I would like to ask you a question." She said getting very serious all of a sudden. "I've heard many rumors about what happened that night. Your Daily Prophet has been denying them all. I was hoping you could provide some insight."

He sighed. If Voldemort won against them, he wouldn't be just okay with Britain. He would eventually conquer the mainland, including France. She needed to be ready. "They're true." Harry said. "He's back."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She whispered.

"His name is Voldemort, Fleur." She shuddered. "You shouldn't be afraid of a name. He is just a man. He might be powerful but when it all comes down to it, he's nothing but flesh and bones. You only give him power when you don't say his name. Do you understand?"

After a moment's hesitation she nodded. Her mother and father didn't raise her and Gabrielle to be cowards. "So, you are going to fight Yo- V-Voldemort?" He nodded solemnly. "I wish I could help you 'Arry. I really do."

"You can." He smiled at her. "You and the rest of your country just need to be ready." He thought about it for a second. "Do you have any big plans this summer?" She shook her head. "If you like we are actually going to be training at my Godfather's house. We would love to have you."

"Training? You and your friends?"

"Dumbledore will be there too. He put it together." Harry had already made the offer to Cedric who had graciously accepted.

Fleur thought about it for a second before nodding. "Thank you for the invitation, 'Arry. I will discuss with Mama and Papa when I return home." She leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks. "Jusqu'à ce qu'on se ressétisse." With that she left blowing him a kiss as she joined her friends.

"Look at you, Potter. Getting all the girls, are we?" Vivian smirked as she walked up.

Harry shrugged. "I guess. I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you guys would've left already."

"Finishing our preparations. I was about to head down." Vivian said. "I wanted to talk to you before I left anyway."

"Everybody back home is freaking the hell out." She continued. "About well…you know."

"It's all true." Harry responded immediately.

He could see how her heart dropped into her stomach. "Shit." She sighed. "So, he's really back then." Harry nodded. "I was hoping for a different answer."

"You could come train with us this summer if you like." He offered. "My friends, Cedric, and maybe Fleur have agreed."

"Thanks for the offer but my parents would never allow it." She smiled weakly. "They're afraid and they have every right to be. You-Know-Who never came to us but the stories they heard from people seeking refuge are horrifying."

"Just be safe, Vivian." He said. He didn't have to tell her that he knew but this was all serious. "Things are going to get bad. Real bad."

"Thanks Harry." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe yourself. You're not really known for avoiding trouble."

He shrugged. "It always seems to find me."

She laughed. "Yeah it does." She smiled at him. "I better get going. Don't want them to have to wait on me."

"Yeah me too."

She smiled at him again. "Until we meet again." She waved to him before walking off towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey Potter." He sighed and turned to see Claudius walking towards him. "Spare a moment?"

"I'm sorry Claudius I really can't talk. I have to make the train."

"We'll walk and talk." He promised.

"Aren't you lot leaving soon? I don't want to keep you."

He snorted. "Perks of being the coach. They kind of have to wait on me."

"I know people have told you this a million times already but be careful Harry."

"I know." Harry nodded as they started to walk.

"I don't believe you do." He shook his head. "Out of all these people that have told you that, only a few have actually fought in the last war. I'm one of them."

"I'm not going to mince words it's going to get bad. Real bad. The shit I saw those bastards do still haunts me. These people are no joke. They will stop at nothing to get what they want and what they want most of all, is you dead." Harry didn't speak so Cladius kept going. "I'm not going to tell you to run and hide because that won't do a dammed thing. Fight these bastards but don't do it alone. You'll have help."

Harry nodded. The time had passed quickly, and they were almost to the Express. "When the time comes know that I'll be there with you fighting them."

"You're going to help us?" Harry asked. Cladius nodded. "But that means your family would be in danger."

"My family will be in danger regardless." Trevels replied. "Voldemort won't stop until every person in this damn world is under his thumb, especially people like me. Rest of my family are No-Mages so he'll either kill them outright or use them as slave labor."

"No-Mages?" Harry asked.

"Non-Magic. They'd be Muggles over here." So, he was a Muggle-Born or No-Mage Born. Whatever they called themselves. "I will give my life to defend them if I must."

Harry wished he could say the same for his family. He hated to say it but if Voldemort would kill his Uncle to try to get at him, Harry didn't know if he would try to stop him. His Aunt and even Dudley were a different story. He would at the very least warn them.

"This is where I leave you." Trevels said. Most of the students had already boarded the Express. It would probably set out in the next couple minutes. He put a hand forward which Harry accepted.

"It was nice meeting you this year sir." Harry nodded.

"And you, Potter." Trevels smiled at him. "I meant what I said. Your parents would be proud of you."

They said their goodbyes and Trevels went off towards the Forbidden Forest where his students were awaiting him.

"Everything alright?" Daphne asked when her boyfriend finally joined them. They had all wanted to sit together so their compartment was filled to capacity after he arrived.

"Yeah." He smiled at her as he took his seat next to her. She made a bit more room when she moved and sat in his lap, her arms draped around his neck. "A lot better now actually."

* * *

Hannah impatiently tapped her foot as she waited outside the Platform. The Express always arrived the same time every single year but still she hated waiting. "Would you relax, love?" Sirius told her. This was a first for him. The first time he had been on this Platform since school. But he knew that it had the same schedule. "They'll get here soon."

"You can't reason with her, Sirius." Daniel told him. "Like speaking to a brick wall."

"Shut up." She glared at her brother. "I'm just ready to head home is all."

"Already home for you then?" Sirius grinned at his lady, draping an arm around her. "That warms my heart." They had just finished moving the rest of her belongings into his old family home. Ever since she had agreed to move in with him, he had conscripted a trio of elves to make the home ready for occupancy. He would've had Kreacher do it all, but he had found the old bastard dead in the attic the day he came to inspect the home. He was clutching a portrait of Sirius' mother to him. Everyone in the family knew how much he had worshipped her. He had never cared for the Elf, but it was still a poor way to go.

"After John collects all of his things you'll be gone then?" Jane asked a touch of sadness in her voice. She was happy that her sister in law had found someone who loved her, but she would miss her company.

Hannah nodded. "Knowing him, he'll take a week. I'm sure it'll be tough for him to say goodbye."

"You both will always have a place with us just remember that." Daniel smiled at Hannah.

"Thanks Dan." She replied.

They were suddenly joined by two other people. They looked to be around their own age, and they were dressed in Muggle clothing. The man was wearing a suit and the woman was wearing jeans and a t shirt. "Hello." The woman said politely.

"How do you do?" Hannah smiled kindly at them. She noticed that they were staring at where the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was located. "Have a child coming back from Hogwarts as well?"

The two Muggles looked over surprised. "Yes!" The woman said. "Our daughter. She's just finishing up her fourth year. You as well?"

"My son." Hannah nodded. "My niece is as well." She put a hand forward. "Hannah Greengrass."

"Emma." The woman smiled and shook the offered hand. "This is my husband, Matthew."

"A pleasure." Matthew nodded at them all.

"We're the Grangers." Emma finished.

The Grangers. Hannah's eyes went wide. "You must be Hermione's parents then?"

The two looked surprised. "Why yes we are. How do you know our Hermione?"

"She's actually da-"

"Looks like the students are arriving." Sirius suddenly said and sure enough here they came. One by one and two by two, the students came out of the Platform. Passing Muggles were so busy with their own business they didn't pay it any mind.

"Harry!" Sirius started waving excitedly. There was his nephew and his beautiful young girlfriend. Both smiled and waved back at him. He ignored all the fearful looks that he received from some of the students. It looked like a couple of Harry's friends were missing as well. They must've been caught up talking to their families by the Express.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Harry asked walking up. "Why didn't you wait on the Platform?"

"It's such a beautiful day." Daniel answered. "It wouldn't be nearly as nice on the other side."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's good to see you." Harry greeted both his best friends' parents. He had only met them once before in his second year, but they had been kind to him then and they were kind now.

"Harry." Emma smiled warmly at him. "You must come over this summer. We would love to have you."

"That would be lovely." Harry smiled. "This is my girlfriend by the way."

"Daphne Greengrass." She said politely.

"Oh, you must be Hannah's niece." Emma put two and two together. Daphne nodded. "It's so nice to meet you dear."

"Harry my boy." Matthew said looking past him. "Have you seen Hermione? Was she with you?"

"Yes sir. She was just behind me I believe." Harry answered.

"Oh I think I see her no-" Matthew stopped mid-sentence. There she was. His little girl. Coming out of that Platform. But she wasn't alone. She had her arms wrapped around a tall black-haired boy. And her lips were on his. "HERMIONE!"

Her head snapped back and finally she saw her father. "D-Daddy." She sputtered her face going redder than an apple. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not." Emma smirked. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"John Duffy, ma'am." He said uncomfortably and put a hand forward.

"None of that." She waved him off and brought him into a hug. He awkwardly returned it. "It is nice to meet you dear." She was happier than words could say. She had been wanting her Hermione to go out and experience life. Namely date. She always thought it would be Harry to be honest. The letters that Hermione wrote about him made Emma feel like there was something between them. But she would enjoy getting to know this young man. As long as he treated her baby right, then that's all that mattered.

Matthew cleared his throat getting their attention. "John Duffy. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." John put a hand forward. Matthew paused for a second before accepting it. A nice firm handshake and the boy looked him in the eye when he did it. Commendable.

"Matthew Granger." The man said and raised an eyebrow. "You are friends with Hermione?"

John looked nervous. Mainly because he was. "You could say that sir. More accurate to say that we're together." He said and then immediately stopped talking. The most any other relationship that he had before lasted at most, three months. He never had to do the whole meet the parent's thing.

"Interesting." Matthew replied sizing the boy up. "Well we would love to have you over for a cup of tea to get to know you better."

"I would love that sir. Thank you for the invitation." John replied. He felt Hermione take his hand and squeeze. "This is my mother by the way." He said trying to steer the conversation over to something else.

"We just had the pleasure of meeting her today." Emma smiled. "We would love to have you over as well, Hannah."

"That would be lovely." Hannah had to resist the urge to smirk. Her son was nervous, and it was adorable. He wanted so badly just to make a good impression on Hermione's parents.

"BOY!" Their entire group turned to see a Walrus walking straight towards them. At least they thought it was a Walrus. He was a rather overweight man and it was definitely fat, not muscle that made up most of him. "Are you going to make us wait all bloody day? Get in the car!"

"I'm not going with you." Harry all but spat at his Uncle. He had been looking forward to this moment ever since he found out he would be moving in with Sirius.

"What did you say boy?" The man snapped. "Come with us now or you'll be out on the street!"

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" Sirius stepped in front of Harry. It was more of a growl than an actual question.

"Who's asking hippy?" Vernon asked. He thought the joke was rather clever with the man's long hair and all.

"Sirius Black." Vernon's face went white. The dammed Godfather was supposed to be on the run.

"W-W-We're just here for the boy." He sputtered trying to take a step back. "N-No need-"

The right hook from Sirius dropped the man to the ground before anyone could tell what was going on. "He's not going with you." Sirius spat. "And let me make one thing clear. If you ever touch my Godson or make any attempt to contact him, EVER AGAIN." With that he went down to his haunches so only Vernon and Harry could hear what he had to say next. "I'll pay you a visit in the night. One that I don't think you'll very much. Are we crystal clear?"

Vernon stumbled to his feet and began running back towards the parking lot. "I think he got the message." Daniel smirked and then frowned as he started to sniff the air. "I think he might've-"

"I think you might be right." Harry laughed but stopped when a constable came over and treated them with suspicious looks.

"What was that all about?" The man asked. "Wait! I know you. You're Sirius Black."

"Yes." Sirius said simply.

"Heard they just cleared your name and they're searching for the real killer." Sirius nodded. "Be that as it may, you can't just go around assaulting people. I'll have to book you."

"The man assaulted Mr. Black here." Matthew stepped forward. "He was only defending himself." Everyone else in their group started to nod.

"That true?" The man asked. Sirius nodded. "Well then I'm going to speak with the man. Probably in the bathroom wiping himself up." The man laughed before walking off.

"Thanks for that." Sirius said to Matthew.

"Don't mention it." He responded. "I've never liked that man in the first place." Hermione had told him before that Harry's relatives were abusive. He had thought before about going to the police.

"We best get going." Sirius said to Harry but suddenly was taken into a big warm embrace.

"Thanks for that Padfoot." Harry grinned up at him. "That was awesome."

"Don't mention it, Prongslet."

As they started to walk towards the exit, Harry finally broached the question. "Sirius how'd you get here? Are we Apparating?"

Sirius shook his head. "Took a taxi though I think we'll just call the Knight Bus. Somebody had vomited in the back seat of the cab Hannah and I were in."

They all shared a laugh much to Hannah's disgust.

As they left the station, Harry felt someone wrap their hand around his. "This year was one of the craziest I've ever been through." Daphne said to him as they walked.

He interlocked his fingers in hers. "I'm glad. In any other life I would've never have met you. Hell, I might've ended up married to Ginny."

She snorted. "Thank Merlin for craziness then."

She leaned over and they shared a kiss.

As he, Sirius, and Hannah all boarded the Knight Bus and after promising Daphne and Hermione he would write every day, he smiled.

The future was uncertain and dark but there was light in that future, and he was ready for what it would bring.

**A/N: Can't believe this story is finally over. I remember first typing the outline for the first chapter. I was drunk at about 3 am. I woke up the next morning and found it and was like "Hmmm…that's actually a good idea." Thank you everyone so much for loving this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Get ready for the next two books in the trilogy!**


	27. UPDATE

Hey y'all! The sequel to Serpent and Her Lion has been published, The Serpents Loss. Check it out!


End file.
